Mentiras a Bordo
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Kurt ha pasado toda su adolescencia en un internado con monjas. Escapando del compromiso arreglado por sus abuelos con un viejo, decide irse a trabajar a un crucero por 2 meses junto con su primo, donde conocerá a Blaine, un hombre que se hace pasar por pobre para engatusar a sus conquistas y lograr dos acostones con ellos y botarlos. Boypussy!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa nuevamente :) ahora les traigo un fic Klaine, espero que les guste y recuerden que todo es ficción ;)

Que lo disfruten...

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

Mi infancia ha sido buena, no me puedo quejar, a pesar de la pérdida de mis padres, no me quedé desamparado en el mundo, vine a vivir a casa de mis abuelos desde los ocho años; aunque tenía más familiares con quien poder vivir, una juez decidió que ellos eran los más adecuados para cuidarme y velar por mí. De la muerte de mis padres han pasado cuatro años, casi cinco, estoy próximo a entrar a la secundaria, hasta ahora había recibido clases particulares y jamás había asistido a un colegio. Mis abuelos considerando que aún recluido en su casa puedo llegar a cometer algún pecado, teniendo solo trece años, por Dios, en fin, me han mandado a un colegio de monjas a un pueblito, justo donde sopla el viento y no hay nada más, ahí es donde está el colegio.

El primer día que llegué quise salir corriendo, ahí en la vida iba a poder conseguir como en sus cartas me dice mi primo Louis, novio, alejado de todo y rodeado solo de monjas. A veces con todo lo que me platica en sus cartas lo envidio, él asiste a un colegio en la ciudad y sus padres no le prohíben que tenga novio, salga al cine o cualquier cosa común que hace un adolescente en estas épocas, yo ni el Internet puedo utilizar, por considerar las monjas y mis abuelos que puedo llegar a encontrar algo pecaminoso en él.

Mi vida es bastante sin chiste, a comparación de las aventuras que vive mi primo a diario, sino fuera por las cartas que recibo de él, donde me pone al tanto de la canción de moda o el artista del momento, yo viviría como en un siglo pasado. Todos los días las monjas me despiertan a las cinco de la mañana para ir a la capilla a rezar, de ahí viene una misa que dura una eternidad, en la cual en lugar de poner atención me paso inventando en mi mente cómo será el hombre del que me enamoraré por primera vez, el cual tendrá que ser de aire, porque aquí encerrado jamás podré conocer uno de carne y hueso.

Después de esa larga misa, sigue el desayuno, en el cual antes de poder ingerir lo que tengo delante de mí, hay una sesión muy larga de rezos, no es que odie la religión, solo que yo no tengo vocación de sacerdote. Una vez concluido el desayuno, sigue ayudar a las monjas con la limpieza del convento, la peor parte es cuando me toca la capilla, tengo que limpiar y pulir miles de objetos, exageré un poco son como treinta, pero es tan difícil dejarlos con el brillo que quiere Sor Remedios. Una vez concluido eso entro con las novicias a sus clases, en las cuales mi cuerpo está ahí, pero igual que en la misa de la madrugada mi mente anda viviendo todas las historias que me describe en sus cartas mi primo Louis.

Algunas veces siento que él se cansará de escribirme, en varias ocasiones me ha dado la indirecta que es tan engorroso tener que usar el correo normal, lo entiendo, con todos sus amigos se comunica por e-mail; lo único que le pongo cuando llega a mencionar eso, es que no puedo hacer nada, parece que aunque estoy en este siglo lleno de avances tecnológicos, yo estoy confinado a actuar como si estuviera en el siglo de mis abuelos. Él algunas veces en sus cartas me bromea con que me escape y deje de estar en el siglo pasado como mis abuelos, solo que yo no tengo ni el valor, ni el motivo para hacerlo.

Una vez concluidas las clases con las novicias, sigue la comida, la cual es buena, sino tuviera que aguantarme otra hora más de rezos, de verdad que no odio la religión, pero insisto, yo no quiero ser sacerdote, lo malo fue que por revelarme y tratar que me sacaran de aquí, mis abuelos ordenaron que me castigaran con un mes sin dejarme recibir las cartas de mi primo Louis.

El mes fue una eternidad, estuve en un vacío sin enterarme de ninguna novedad, afortunadamente una vez concluido el mes, las monjas tuvieron a bien darme las cartas que había mandado mi primo durante ese mes y enviar las que yo había escrito; me desvelé toda una noche para ponerme al tanto de lo que me había perdido, mi primo está próximo al igual que yo de cumplir quince años, eso significa que he pasado casi tres largos años de mi vida enclaustrado en este convento lejos de la civilización y lo más importante según Sor Romualda lejos de cualquier hombre, el cual ose dañar mi pureza.

Mi primo con sus quince años ha tenido cuatro novios y yo ni uno solo, le han dado variedad de besos, los cuales resultan complicados de imaginar aunque mi primo es bueno para describir, pero si a mi no me han dado uno solo, así que aunque me pone pelos y señales de las cosas, mi mente no alcanza para tanto. A su fiesta de quince años, me dejaron ir escoltado de dos novicias, gracias a ellas no me pude divertir nada, ni siquiera bailar, está de más decir que yo no tuve fiesta, mis abuelos consideraron solo adecuado hacer una cena para presentarme con sus amigos en sociedad.

Una vez concluida la secundaria y haber pasado el verano en casa de mis abuelos, yo pedía a gritos que me mandaran a la misma preparatoria que mi primo, ohh desilusión en Agosto me retacharon para el convento, otra vez a ver puras monjas, árboles y animales, ni un hombre se viene a parar aquí, bueno solo el viejo Romualdo que trae todas las provisiones los primeros días de cada mes. Una ocasión trajo a un sobrino de él para ayudarlo, era joven, solo que las monjas le dijeron que no lo volviera a traer para no inquietar los espíritus de las novicias y de paso el mío.

Cada carta de mi primo en la preparatoria me decía lo atrasada y mala que era mi vida, estaba a punto de terminarla y estaba indeciso entre estudiar Lic. en Idiomas o Lic. en Informática, yo sigo recibiendo mis clases igual que las novicias.

Han pasado nueve años desde que llegué al convento por primera vez, aquí sigue solo llegando el viento y el viejo Romualdo, haciendo un recuento, mi vida se ha pasado entre rezos, limpiar objetos, aprender diferentes manualidades e idiomas. Haciendo un comparativo sé cocinar a la perfección comida de diferentes países mientras que mi primo ni una tortilla puede calentar, puedo hacer perfectamente un traje y él ni siquiera puede coser un calcetín, en fin. Todo sonaría bien, salvo que él lleva como veinte novios y yo ninguno, de qué diablos, ahh perdón, lo bueno que las monjas no pueden leer mi mente y oír que de repente se me salen algunas groserías, porque si no tendría que rezar varios padres nuestros para limpiar mi conciencia y muchos más rosarios para los pensamientos pecaminosos que me han venido últimamente.

Cuando le cuento según mis pensamientos inmorales a mi primo, él me dice que querer tener un beso no es para nada pecaminoso, sino muy normal, aquí copio una frase que me puso en una de sus cartas _"desde luego que es más que obvio que quieras que te besen primo, si yo he tenido algo más que besos, sobretodo con mi último novio"._ Esa frase me rondó por varios días la cabeza, quise preguntarle qué era el algo más que había tenido con su novio, solo que no me atreví, él está por concluir su carrera el próximo año y yo sigo metido en el convento, me pregunto si ya mis abuelos harán que me haga sacerdote o qué.

A mis veintiún años estoy en la desesperación de tener un novio que no sea de aire, porque de ese elemento he tenido muchos, quiero uno de carne y huesos, aunque aquí encerrado en la vida conoceré alguno. Esta próxima a llegar la peor época del año en el convento, bueno es un decir, porque los rezos se intensifican y las misas también, están pensando bien, semana santa está a unos días, según mis abuelos van a venir para hablar seriamente conmigo de algo muy importante.

Eso algo importante casi me infarta, me quieren casar, más bien ya tienen prácticamente todo arreglado y yo no pude ni opinar si quería o no, estoy desesperado, hasta una foto me trajeron del según hombre, bueno que han designado para mí; por más que le trato de ver el lado bueno no lo tiene, está viejo, gordo y calvo, para colmo se llama Evodio. Me rehusé terminantemente a casarme, lo cual no sirvió de mucho, mis abuelos me dijeron que lo debo hacer porque ellos no han escatimado ni un centavo para mi educación, si al menos hubiera sido donde yo quería valdría la pena, pero yo no quise venir a este convento, ellos me mandaron.

En mi desesperación por encontrar una salida le mandé una carta a mi primo, la cual tardó un mes en contestar, es decir, que estamos a principios de mayo, supuestamente para Agosto me sacarán del convento para anunciar el compromiso y comenzar los preparativos de la boda, no quiero. Por fin llegó la respuesta de mi primo, me dice que él está por mandar sus papeles para trabajar en el verano, es decir, Junio y julio en un crucero que navega por el Caribe, me dijo que le mandara unos papeles para que me fuera en esa aventura.

Todas las cosas que me pedían están en la dirección y en un arranque me metí, las logré sacar, enviar a mi primo y ya tengo mi lugar en el crucero, solo hay un detalle, cómo diablos hago para salir del convento, que mis abuelos no se enteren y poder vivir lo que me han negado por años. Yo opino que mi primo debió pertenecer a alguna corporación de inteligencia para el rescate de cautivos, así me siento, bueno logró falsificar la firma de mi abuelo y mandar una carta a las monjas diciendo que me llevarían a otro lugar para un retiro especial para que estuviera listo para mi compromiso. Lo malo es que las monjas siempre corroboran la información con otra carta con mis abuelos, a lo cual mi primo supo prever diciendo que estarían de viaje por Venecia, ahh porque mis queridos abuelos se han ido varias veces a diferentes partes de Europa, pero yo ni a la playa me han llevado, es decir, que ni siquiera conozco el mar. Una vez salvado el asunto de que me descubran la mentira, solo me queda esperar que vengan por mí y hoy es el gran día, mi primo se ha convertido en mi salvador al lado de su novio en turno, aunque dice que este es el bueno, se llama Harry.

Llegaron de madrugada por mí, estaba todo nervioso, en la carta pusieron que mandarían un auto y hasta para seguir con la coartada Harry llegó vestido de chofer, y mi primo escondido en la parte de adelante agachado cubierto con una sábana, para que las monjas al abrir la puerta no lo descubrieran. En cuanto avanzamos unos metros, me sentí libre como nunca en la vida lo había estado, Mi primo salió de su escondite me dijo: ¿Feliz?, yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos y solo atiné a decirle: No tienes idea de cuánto, me has salvado, a lo que él me respondió: Y te llevaré a conocer el caribe, el mar y todo lo que tus abuelos te han negado, yo le respondí: Me han negado tantas cosas que dudo que en dos meses pueda conocer todo, su novio y él casi al unísono me dijeron: Trataremos que conozcas lo más importante, "_el amor_".

Eso era exactamente lo que yo quería conocer, sobretodo antes de casarme con el tal Evodio, les puedo adelantar algo, durante ese crucero conocí el amor y muchas cosas más.

Han pasado 10 años y estoy escribiendo el libro de mi vida. Todo lo que viví para llegar a este punto fue enriquecedor por nombrarlo de alguna manera.

En fin, volviendo al pasado…

Una vez que lograron sacarme de ese recóndito lugar a donde me habían llevado mis abuelos, para que ningún hombre manchara el buen nombre de la familia, mi primo y su novio me llevaron a la ciudad, ver tantos edificios me impactó, de cuantas cosas me había perdido estando metido en el convento. Lo primero que hicimos al llegar fue ir a desayunar, más bien fue casi entre almuerzo o comida, amé tanto ese día, por primera vez comí sin aguantarme una hora de rezos.

Con el estómago lleno y el corazón contento como dice Sor Casilda, la verdad si he de ser franco, las monjas no me trataron mal, muy al contrario me divertía mucho con ellas; aunque la experiencia que yo sentía que viviría a partir de ese escape no lo cambiaría por nada. Harry nos llevó al departamento de mi primo, que para mi sorpresa vive solo, eso no me lo había dicho y lo cuestioné por ello: ¿no me habías contado esto?, a lo que me contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: Primo, estaba buscando la forma de hacerte salir del siglo pasado y traerte al siglo actual, el vivir solo no tenía relevancia. Para mi era lo mejor que a cualquier persona le podía pasar, fuimos a su recámara y sacó la ropa que llevaba en mi maleta, después de darle un vistazo me dijo: Lo que me imaginaba. Por su cara mi ropa no era adecuada, yo me lo suponía, mi abuela siempre me mandaba todo y yo sentía que buscaba lo más feo que podía encontrar, pero para qué hacía corajes, sino tenía con quien lucirla.

En el camino a un centro comercial donde me surtiría según él de todo lo necesario para entrar al año 2004 y salir del oscurantismo en que me tenían mis abuelos, me contó que mis tíos se cansaron de la ciudad y optaron por trasladarse a provincia, tenían mucha confianza en su hijo así que lo dejaron quedarse ahí y que siguiera con su carrera, la cual a final no fue ni informática o idiomas, sino Ingeniería Civil. Lo primero que fuimos a comprar y me dio mucha pena, fue ropa interior, al entrar me dijo: uno nunca sabe qué tal si encuentras a alguien con quien mostrarla, casi me infartan sus palabras, digo yo solo quería que me dieran un beso, no más, solo que mi primo estuvo en lo cierto. Estuvimos dando varias vueltas por la tienda y me compró varios, lo cual yo lo vi exagerado, después descubriría que fue una buena idea de mi primo.

De la ropa interior, pasamos a la ropa que necesitaría para vestirme, además de trajes de baño, cuando me mostró uno en color rojo, se me reflejó el color en el rostro, era muy pequeño y muy ajustado, nunca antes habría usado algo así, dejaba poco a la imaginación, que para mí ver no me cubría lo necesario.

Pero la cuestión no terminó con el asunto de la ropa, también había que hallar los accesorios y zapatos que se adecuaran, al igual que un urgente corte de cabello, mi primo me dijo que podrían hacer maravillas. En un día mi primo me modernizó y me dejó según sus palabras: Ahora si eres un chico de este siglo, agarras novio porque lo agarras.

Dos días después de mi huida del convento, partimos rumbo a Cancún para trabajar en el crucero, para mi sorpresa el novio de mi primo también estaría ahí, cuando llegamos a donde zarparía el barco, casi me desmayo, mi cara de impacto fue más que evidente, había hombres por doquier y el mar estaba frente de mí, Louis sin tener compasión de mi me dijo: Cierra la boca, se te van a meter las moscas. Solo sonreí ante su comentario, para mí todo era nuevo cada cosa que veía y todo en general, el bullicio de la gente, ver niños corriendo, comiendo dulces, a un costado del barco estaba un pequeño como salón, ahí entramos para recibir las indicaciones, un hombre joven se presentó como el gerente:

Wes: Buenos días a todos, me da gusto ver a varias caras conocidas y a otras que no lo son, para los que ya son viejos en esto, ni hablar, se tendrán que aguantar de nuevo esta charla

Cuando oí eso, se me vino a la mente, ninguna charla podría ser más pesada que las interminables horas de rezo que había en el convento, de pronto sentí algo extraño, mi primo me dio un codazo

Kurt: Ouchh

Louis: Ya pegaste tu chicle, condenado

Kurt: ¿De qué hablas?

Louis: El chico de allá no te quita la vista de encima

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Louis: No te voy a señalar cual es, ubícalo con la vista

Traté de hacer lo que decía mi primo, de pronto, recargado en la esquina contraria a donde estábamos, se encontraba un muchacho al cual yo no le calculé más de veintisiete años, podrían ser más o menos, era joven, no muy alto y sus ojos eran claros, me encontraba algo lejos así que no pude descifrar bien que color eran sus ojos, cuando sintió que lo veía me sonrió, yo le regresé la sonrisa nervioso y me ruboricé, que pena, moví la vista y aunque sentía que él me seguía viendo, no volví a voltear. Puse o más bien quise poner atención a las instrucciones que daban, solo que realmente no se me quedó nada, oí que cada día nos irían rotando con las obligaciones que teníamos y en parejas en las noches limpiaríamos un área en específico del barco, a partir de la segunda semana.

El gerente, cuyo nombre me dijo Louis, se llama Wes, él sería nuestro jefe directo y quien nos diera las órdenes de lo que teníamos que hacer. El crucero era de gente de la tercera edad, así que me dije, sino es alguien de los que van de tripulación, no me podré enamorar, pero de entrada el chico que me sonrió me había gustado, la cosa sería saber si era gay o no y que yo le gustara. Nos sacaron de ese como salón de juntas, yo alcancé a ver que se quedó el muchacho que me gustó hablando con el gerente, quién sabe que le dijo, igual y fue mi imaginación pero yo sentí que los dos me miraron.

Adentro del salón,

Wes: ¿Ya tienes tu primer incauto?

Blaine: Si, el chico de tez clara como porcelana y cabello castaño , ¿sabes cómo se llama?

Wes: No

Blaine: ¿Le puedes dar uno de los camarotes que van solos?

Wes: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Hombre, porque si tiene compañero, no me lo podré

Wes: Mejor no me digas, a veces me siento culpable

Blaine: ¿Le darás el camarote?

Wes: Si

Blaine: Gracias

Wes: Un año de estos te meterás en un lío

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Wes: Porque el año pasado lo que hiciste si fue muy cruel

Blaine: Para que no entendió, se lo tuve que decir de una forma que lo captara

Wes: Bueno Blaine, aquí tienes tu llave del camarote

Blaine: Gracias, por favor, no se te olvide, al chico de cabello castaño

Wes: Le doy un camarote solo

Blaine: Exacto, será mi primera conquista

Wes: ¿Con quién seguirás?

Blaine: Deja que consiga lo que quiero con él y ya veré quien más

Wes: Bueno

Después de un rato, comenzamos a subir al barco, Harry cargó el equipaje suyo y de Louis, pero con el mío ya no pudo, así que con trabajos lo subí yo, estar a la moda pesaba, justo iba batallando con la maleta en la rampa de acceso, cuando,

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Kurt: No gracias, yo puedo solo

Mi primo volteó justo en ese instante, y me vio con cara de no seas bruto, dile que sí,

Louis: Si primo, deja que

Blaine: Me llamo Blaine

Louis: Mucho gusto, yo soy Louis y él es Kurt

Blaine: El gusto es mío

Sin poder evitarlo cuando me estrechó la mano, me puse como tomate, debía aprender a esconder o controlar esas reacciones

Blaine: Así que te llamas Kurt

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Me dejas que te ayude con tu equipaje?

Kurt: Yo

Louis: Primo, recuerda que tienes tu mano lastimada, es mejor que no hagas esfuerzos

Él tomó mi maleta y la cargó, me sonrió y otra vez me puse rojo, Dios santo, mi primo se rió, casi lo quería fulminar, yo creo que le habré causado gracia, me ayudó a llevar mi maleta hasta mi camarote,

Blaine: Abres para que la meta hasta dentro

Kurt: Si gracias

Abrí sumamente nervioso la puerta y entramos, dejó la maleta,

Blaine: Bueno listo

Kurt: Muchas gracias

Blaine: Soy todo un caballero, con permiso

Kurt: Propio

Una vez que salió y había cerrado la puerta, me senté en la cama, Dios, el corazón me palpitaba a mil, tenía que tranquilizarme, mi primo me tenía que dar unas clases para que no quedara como un tonto.

Por su parte Blaine se había ido a instalar a su camarote, ahí lo esperaba su amigo

Wes: Te averigüé el nombre del primer incauto

Blaine: Gracias, ¿se llama Kurt?

Wes: Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Blaine: Le ayudé amablemente con su equipaje

Wes: Está chico

Blaine: ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Wes: Veintiuno

Blaine: Ya es mayor de edad

Wes: Se ve muy inocente

Blaine: Suelen ser los mejores

Wes: ¿Otro que te haya gustado?

Blaine: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Wes: No sé, este chico viene de un convento

Blaine: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Wes: Me llamó la atención y leí su expediente

Blaine: Así que es un puritano, se doblegará con unas cuantas palabras

Wes: Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, solo te pido que no te metas en líos

Blaine: Jamás me he metido en uno en los años que llevo haciendo esto

Wes: Pues no

El día estuvo muy tranquilo, me tocó estar ayudando a servir, él también, el chico que me gustó, Blaine, tenía bonito nombre, andaba por ahí, otras comidas que hacía sin los rezos, yo no me sentía en un barco, sino en el paraíso. En la noche, una vez que terminaron nuestros turnos, Louis y Harry desaparecieron, tenía que hacer amigos, porque mi primo estaba muy ocupado con su novio, se me ocurrió ir a la proa para ver el mar, la luna y las estrellas, estaba apreciando el paisaje cuando se me vino a la mente, más bien no había logrado sacarlo de ella a Blaine.

Kurt: Me pregunto si tendrá novio

A lo lejos Blaine lo observaba,

B: _Es muy bonito, pero siento que no caerá fácil, si a la semana no cede, a otra cosa mariposa, dos noches con él quedarán más que pagado el esfuerzo que haga para conquistarlo. Me voy a acercar, en la tarde se puso rojo, será que Wes tiene razón y es muy inocente, me agradó que se ruborizara, aunque eso no es buena señal, tal vez no haya tenido ni novio, lo averiguaré._

Blaine: Hola

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: ¿Por qué tan solo?

Kurt: Porque no conozco casi a nadie

Blaine: ¿Tu primo?

Kurt: Se fue con su novio

Blaine: Ahh

B: _Ni hablar, yo que le había echado el ojo al tal Louis como segunda opción, sino cedes, tienes unos labios muy apetecibles, si lo beso, me veré muy mal, pero tengo ganas de hacerlo._

K: _Dios por qué me estará besando, ahh no, mirando así, este silencio se está haciendo insoportable, le hago platica o mejor me voy, ¿cómo besará?, eyy niño no corras, ni siquiera sabes si tiene novio_

Kurt: ¿De dónde eres?

Blaine: ¿Originalmente o dónde vivo?

Kurt: Cualquiera de los dos

Blaine: De San Francisco

Kurt: Que bien

Blaine: Y tú

Kurt: Nací en Clovis, pero desde hace varios años vivo en donde da vuelta el viento en Hidalgo

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Nada, no me hagas caso

Blaine: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Kurt: Veintiuno, ¿y tú?

Blaine: Veinte y seis

K: _Es más joven de lo que yo calculaba, controla esos pensamientos perniciosos, ya soné a Sor Cleotilde, ayy pero es que quiero besarlo, por primera vez estoy en una plática y a escasamente un metro de un hombre de carne y huesos, no más aire._

Kurt: ¿A qué te dedicas?

B: _Desde luego, primero quiere saber si soy un pobretón o un rico, para ver lo que puede conseguir de mí, pero yo solo quiero dos acostones contigo, no más_

Blaine: Estudio y trabajo

Kurt: Que bien, yo solo estudio

Blaine: ¿Es la primera vez que trabajas en el crucero?

Kurt: En el crucero y en mi vida

K: _Bueno aunque todas las labores que hacía en el convento se podrían tomar como trabajo, si lo beso me veré muy mal, antes de hacerlo para al menos respetar alguno de los mandamientos que aprendí, que por el momento no recuerdo ni qué número es, pero aplicado a mí sería no desear el hombre de otro, debo saber si tiene novio_

Blaine: ¿Por qué te ríes?

Kurt: ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Tienes novio?

Blaine: No, ¿por qué?

K: _Perfecto, no tiene novio, así que si lo beso, no infringiré ese mandamiento, solo que no sé besar, ni hablar, veremos si alguna de las cartas de mi primo me enseñaron algo, bueno lo beso y luego qué hago, salgo corriendo, no, pero qué va a pensar, no importa yo quiero un beso real y por sus labios se ve que será lindo, ni modo comenzaré a irme al infierno,_

Blaine: Oye, no me respondes

Kurt: Porque

Acto seguido lo besó y salió corriendo,

B: _Y a este niño qué le pasa, ahora si me hizo reír sin ganas, besa rico, se tomó la molestia de preguntar si tenía novio, supongo que si yo le dije que no y me besó, eso quiere decir que él no tiene novio. Mañana veré qué más puedo obtener de él, después de todo no será tan difícil como creía, de la nada me besó, lo demás puede salir igual._

En su camarote,

K: _Dios, un beso real, para ser mi primer día en este barco, ya tengo un beso, mañana no sé cómo voy a verlo, pero ahora si como dice Louis, lo bailado, en mi caso lo besado, nadie me lo quita, por fin mi primer beso real, no más sueños._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos**

K: _Inicia mi segundo día en el barco, me pregunto qué me deparará hoy, ayer no pude dejar de soñar con el beso que le di a Blaine, ojalá no me lo tope en todo el día, ¿qué ha de estar pensando de mí?, ¿habré hecho mal en besarlo?, ayy pero es que de verdad lo quería hacer, en menos de dos meses me estarán comprometiendo con un viejo decrepito y sino regreso, digo conseguí trabajo aquí, igual y puedo vivir con mi primo Louis, trabajar y librarme del yugo opresor de mis abuelos, soñar no cuesta nada._

Afuera de su camarote,

B_: ¿A qué hora se le antojará a este niño salir?, es casi tiempo de que cheque su tarjeta, cuando me vea se va a poner pálido y bien nervioso, no hice nada más que sonreírle y ayudarlo con su equipaje, obtuve un beso, veremos como pinta el día de hoy, este niño no se digna a salir, ya se está moviendo la manilla, eso quiere decir que no tardará en salir, en cuanto lo haga, lo voy a besar y le diré alguna frase._

Kurt salió,

K: _¿Qué hace aquí?, madre mía y ahora, ¿me vendrá a reclamar por el beso de anoche?, ¿qué hago?_

Blaine: Hola

K: _Tal vez sea buena idea regresarle el saludo, si logro que me salga la voz,_

Kurt: Hola

B: _Pobre niño, se está poniendo más pálido que nada, veamos si con una caricia en su mejilla se vuelve a poner como tomate_

Blaine: ¿Por qué te pones rojo?

K: _Buena pregunta, eso quisiera saber yo, más que conocer la razón, poder evitarlo_

Kurt: No sé

Blaine: Ayer creo que soñé algo

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Soñé que iba a la proa, te veía y me besabas

B: _Pobre, no me puedo aguantar la risa, se puso más rojo con esto que le dije_

Kurt: No lo soñaste, yo te besé anoche

Blaine: Bueno, ¿puedo besarte yo ahora?

K: _Que linda sonrisa tiene, ¿qué contesto a esa pregunta?, le digo que sí y que me bese, luego salgo corriendo de nuevo, eso haré_

Kurt: Si

B: _Bien, solo que niño, te voy a abrazar por la cintura para que sea más rico ese beso y no salgas corriendo después de que te deje de besar,_

Blaine: Lo voy a hacer

Kurt: Aja

K: _Esto de los besos es como me decía mi primo, no, mucho mejor, porque leerlo no es lo mismo que sentirlo, ya me está dejando de besar, oops, voy a salir corriendo, no puedo, me abrazó por la cintura, haré el intento_

Blaine: Epa, no corras

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: ¿Por qué corriste ayer?

Kurt: Porque jamás había besado a nadie

K: _Eso no se lo debí decir, soy un tonto, se está riendo de mí, a como dé lugar debo salir corriendo de aquí_

Blaine: Así que no habías besado a nadie, hasta que me besaste anoche a mí

Kurt: Si

K: _Otra vez, por qué diablos se lo volví a afirmar, en serio las clases de las monjas no me sirven de nada, por qué no se les ocurrió enseñar algo referente al trato con los hombres, por qué en lugar de latín no me dieron una materia que se llamara como no meter la pata cuando quieres conseguir novio_

Blaine: ¿Es la primera vez que tomas la iniciativa para besar a un hombre o jamás habías besado en realidad? ¿A cuál de las dos cosas te refieres cuando me dices que no habías besado a nadie?

B: _Me irá a contestar esta pregunta, digo si ha estado en colegio de monjas eso quiere decir que no puede decir mentiras, a ver qué me vas a contestar hermoso, presiento que nunca habías ni besado a nadie, ni tomado la iniciativa, porque el de anoche fue tu primer beso_

Kurt: Ninguna de la dos

B: _Eaa, eso me sonó a una respuesta acertada_

Blaine: Por ahí se dice que si alguien contesta con una mentira, le crece la nariz

K: _Ayy, no que no se me venga a la mente, maldita sea, oops, se me salió, ¿por qué tenía que pronunciar la palabra mentira?, acaso me sabrá algo o lo dirá a tientas, Sor Merry, gracias por repetirme veinte mil veces que no debo decir mentiras_

Kurt: Anoche que te besé fue mi primer beso

B: _Lotería, me lo imaginaba hermoso, solo lo quería corroborar, no si el de anoche fue tu primer beso, eso quiere decir que menos has tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien, la cosa va a estar media complicada o quien sabe, a lo mejor con un poco de trabajo, seguro en el convento te reprimieron mucho tu libido y nada más tengo que despertártelo._

Blaine: Así que fui el afortunado de tener tu primer beso

Kurt: Y el segundo

Blaine: ¿Qué tal un tercero?

Kurt: Ya me tengo que ir, es hora de checar mi tarjeta

Blaine: No me voy a tardar en darte un tercero

Kurt: Yo

K: _Ave maría, no verdad, está dejando de abrazarme y de besarme, listo para la carrera, preparado, uno, dos, tres, vámonos_

Kurt: Adiós

Blaine: Adiós

B: _Me hace reír este niño, volvió a correr, supongo que una vez que se acostumbre a que lo bese, no saldrá corriendo_

Wes: Hola amigo

Blaine: Hola

Wes: ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?, ¿no me digas que ya lo conseguiste?

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Wes: No te hagas, ¿ya conseguiste lo que buscabas con Kurt?

Blaine: Solo su primer beso ayer y dos hace unos instantes

Wes: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que estaba en un colegio de Monjas?

Wes: Si, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque no ha tenido ni novio, ayer lo encontré y me besó

Wes: Búscate otro

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Wes: Porque lo que tú buscas es un acostón y ya, él en cambio querrá enamorarse por primera vez

Blaine: Él puede enamorarse por primera vez y yo conseguir los dos acostones que quiero

Wes: No seas cruel, porque si no ha tenido novio y se enamora de ti, le harás mucho daño después de que a los dos días ni le dirijas la palabra

Blaine: Eso de que te casaste, te ablandó ¿verdad amigo?

Wes: Algún día tendré una hija o un hijo y no me gustará que le hagan algo parecido, hasta tú puedes tener uno

Blaine: Ahh no, yo ya decidí quedarme solterón, hasta que el cuerpo aguante y sea atractivo para los hombres vendré cada año al crucero, me tiraré unos cuantos y como piensan que soy un pobretón, ninguno se interesará por seguir conmigo

Wes: Menos con la forma como los tratas después

Blaine: Ya me voy, tengo que trabajar y no quiero seguir oyendo sermón

Wes: Piénsalo, mejor algún otro que esté ya recorrido

Blaine: Si en tres días más no cede, lo intentaré con otro

Wes: Obvio que no va a ceder

Blaine: Quien sabe, igual y como estaba ansioso de tener un primer beso, también quiera una primera vez

Wes: Tú lo has dicho, pero querrá que su primera vez sea con alguien que lo ame

Blaine: Digo, yo puedo hacer como que lo amo los dos días que me acueste con él

Wes: Pero

Blaine: Ya me voy

Kurt andaba en la alberca auxiliando a unas señoras,

Kurt: Hasta que te dejas ver

Louis: Estaba ocupado con Harry

Kurt: Ayer me abandonaste y cometí una tontería

Louis: ¿Qué hiciste?

Kurt: Se me ocurrió ir a dar un paseo por la proa para ver las estrellas, el mar y la luna

Louis: ¿Por qué es un tontería?

Kurt: Porque ahí estaba Blaine y

Louis: ¿Blaine, es el chico que te ayudó ayer con tu maleta?

Kurt: El mismo

Louis: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: Lo besé

Louis: ¿Cómo?, ¿diste tu primer beso?

Kurt: Si di mi primer beso, estábamos platicando y no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo, le pregunté si no tenía novio y tas lo besé

Louis: Ayy primo, quieres conseguir novio

Kurt: Ayy ya, hoy en la mañana me fue a buscar

Louis: ¿Qué te dijo?

Kurt: Algunas cosas, me besó dos veces más

Louis: Woah, le gustaste al muchacho y es guapo

Kurt: Ya no me digas nada

Louis: Pero no te pongas rojo

Kurt: ¿Cómo hago para no hacerlo?

Louis: Después de un rato lo dejarás de hacer, nunca habías besado a nadie y menos tenido a otro hombre tan cerca

Kurt: Hoy en la mañana que me besó, me abrazó por la cintura

Louis: ¿Qué sentiste?

Kurt: Como si tuviera malestar en el estómago

Louis: No primo, se le dice maripositas en el estómago, para que se oiga más bonito

Kurt: No, en serio ando perdido en esto

Louis: Tú tranquilo, verás que poco a poco aprenderás

Kurt: Tengo poco tiempo para aprender, en dos meses me comprometerán con el viejo decrepito de Evodio

Louis: Lo más seguro por la foto que me enseñaste es que ya no le funcione ni el aparato

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Louis: Nada, si te lo explico aquí te me desmayas

Kurt: Me están llamando, nos vemos más tarde

Louis: OK

K: _Hora de la comida, no lo veo, esto lo tengo que agradecer, ayy será normal sentir ganas de verlo y a la vez no, al menos después de la comida pude descansar un poco y la tarde pinta para estar muy tranquila. Hora de la cena, ya terminó mi turno, voy a estrenar algo de lo que me compró mi primo_

_Las cenas, las comidas y todo lo que hago sin tener que rezar antes de realizarlo lo adoro, porque hasta para hacer el quehacer había que encomendarse a algún santo según Sor Remedios, mis monjitas, si supieran que ya un hombre osó dañar mi pureza con tres besos. Ahí está, viene para acá, donde diablos se mete mi primo cuando se le necesita_

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches

Blaine: ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

Kurt: Si

K: _Bueno eso de cenar juntos fue sentarnos en la misma mesa, yo no pude pronunciar una sola palabra para romper el silencio engorroso y él solo se dedicó a mirarme_

Louis: Primo, tienes compañía

Blaine: Buenas noches

Louis: Buenas noches Blaine, ¿verdad?

Blaine: Si

Harry: Nosotros que te veníamos a buscar para que no estuvieras solo, pero ya tienes compañía

Kurt: Si Harry

B: _Que mal tino del novio de mi primo, cómo se atreve a decir eso, con mis malos comentarios son suficientes, no necesito los de alguien más para ponerme en evidencia_

Louis: Bueno, los dejamos que sigan cenando solitos, con permiso

K: _Al menos se alejan ya, mejor me voy a dormir, que lindos ojos tiene, como dice mi primo, ahh siento maripositas en el estómago al verlo_

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo a la proa?

Kurt: No

Louis no se había alejado mucho,

L: _Mi primo, le tengo que dar la mano, si se enamora entenderá que no tiene por qué casarse sino quiere y menos con un tipo que ni siquiera lo podrá llevar a bailar porque capaz que se infarta, mucho menos le podrá cumplir en la cama._

Louis: Primo, no seas descortés, ve con Blaine a dar el paseo

Blaine: ¿Si quieres ir?

Kurt: Está bien

B: _Al menos no me podré tirar al tal Louis, pero si me ayudó a que su primito accediera a ir conmigo a la proa igual de ahí lo convenzo que vayamos a su camarote, para su primera vez_

Blaine: ¿Ya terminaste?

Kurt: Solo me falta el postre

Blaine: A mí también, voy por el de los dos

Kurt: OK, gracias

Blaine se levantó y Kurt sin querer,

K: _Madre mía qué estoy viendo, no, no, no, me voy a ir directo al infierno con estos pensamientos, pero es más que obvio que está muy bien, recorcholis me puse rojo, ahí viene, espero no se haya percatado que le estaba observando el trasero, oops_

Blaine: Aquí tienes, ya que es helado, lo podemos tomar mientas caminamos por la proa, ¿qué dices?

Kurt: Vamos

B: _Practiquemos lo de ser caballerosos, te ayudo a levantarte, te tomo de la mano, está bien dotado el niño, mejor lo dejo de ver sino se me alborotará la hormona, quizá logro convencerlo para que del beso, pasemos a algo más, se pone rojo nada más de que lo abrazo, no creo que esta noche lo logre convencer de tener relaciones sexuales conmigo._

K: _Esto es lo que en las películas nunca me dejaron de ver, constituiría seguramente una escena romántica, me viene abrazando, acariciando mi cabello, está haciendo un poco de aire, que rico huele el mar y él, llegamos al barandal y ahora_

Blaine: Te quedó helado

Kurt: ¿Dónde?

Blaine: Cerca del labio

Kurt: ¿Aquí?

Blaine: Espera

K_: ¿Por qué me detuvo la mano?, se está acercando ¿qué va a hacer?_

Blaine: Yo te lo voy a quitar

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

B: _Niño inocente, así con un beso, tal vez dos y a ver qué reacción tienes si con mi lengua quito el helado_

Blaine: Está muy rico el helado, pero más tus labios

K: _No esto, ya me están temblando las piernas, corra el que pueda, y como yo puedo_

Kurt: Buenas noches

B: _Al menos no salió corriendo, pero si caminando como alma que lleva el diablo, se estremeció todo cuando sintió mi lengua, lo que me imaginaba, este niño está urgido porque un hombre le enseñe los placeres de la vida y yo más que apuntado, solo que una vez enseñado lo necesario y yo tenido lo buscado, adiós chiquito, tal vez si me gustas mucho te regale una tercera noche, pero no más._

Kurt llegó a su camarote,

K: _¿Por qué me sentí así?, digo solo me rozó con su lengua, ¿qué fue esa sensación?, esto merece ser escrito en mi diario, recuento del día acabo de aumentar mi record a cinco besos, varias ruborizadas, un abrazo por la cintura y cómo describo lo último, más allá de eso, lo que sentía cuando lo hizo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

K: _Tercer día y vamos bien, bueno anoche no supe ni qué me pasó cuando él me rozó con su lengua, jamás había sentido algo similar, ¿quién me podrá decir?, supongo que Louis me podrá explicar qué onda, pero me da pena preguntarle, además solo se la pasa con su novio y estando ahí Harry, ni de broma le pregunto por qué se me estremeció todo mi cuerpo. ¿Estará afuera de mi camarote igual que ayer?, al menos no corrí como la anoche anterior, solo caminé como Sor Margarita cuando le urgía llegar al baño, pobre monjita, ya la edad no le ayudaba y según decía aunque no había tenido hijos, la vejiga por alguna razón le dejó de funcionar bien, tenía como me dijo, ahh si, incontinencia urinaria. Más o menos yo calculo que el tal Evodio tendrá la misma edad que Sor Margarita, quizás tiene la misma enfermedad, es horrible, en qué desgraciado momento se les ocurrió a mis abuelos que él era un hombre bueno para casarme, ¿acaso no ven los defectos que yo veo?, me voy a quedar para empezar viudo muy rápido, lo cual se agradecerá, cuando me quiera besar voy a querer vomitar, para nada sentiré las mariposas como con Blaine._

B: _Ya no tardará en salir, ayer presiento que le desperté lo que seguramente las monjas le habrán aplacado muy bien, si entre esta noche y pasado mañana no quieres acostarte conmigo, ahí lo dejo, si nos hubiéramos conocido antes de que me volviera un desgraciado con la canallada que me hizo mi prometido de largarse con alguien más rico, otro gallo nos hubiera cantado. Eres muy bonito, simpático y eso de que te pones rojo con cualquier cosa me agrada, pero ni modo, te tocó conocer al desgraciado que soy ahora, yo no era así, trataba bien a los hombres, les daba su lugar y no solo los veía como un objeto para satisfacer mi deseo sexual._

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: Hola, ¿cómo amaneciste?

Kurt: Bien gracias

Blaine: Ayer también huiste

Kurt: Me da pena contigo

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque ya van dos veces que salgo corriendo

Blaine: Ayer solo caminaste muy rápido

Kurt: Casi fue correr

Blaine: ¿Tu turno es en la tarde?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?

Kurt: Está bien

K: _Solo por favor, si me queda comida en alguna parte cerca de mi boca no me la trates de quitar, porque todavía estoy tratando de descifrar lo que me hiciste sentir ayer, ahí está mi primo, ahh Dios, se da unos besotes con su novio, yo con trabajos le doy uno y salgo corriendo, de verdad que esos años de cautiverio me dejaron atrasado en estas cosas_

Blaine: Te propongo algo

Kurt: ¿No íbamos a desayunar?

Blaine: Es referente al desayuno

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Lo pedimos para llevar y vamos a otro lado a comerlo

Kurt: ¿A dónde?

Blaine: Te va a gustar, ¿qué dices?

K: _Esto considero a lo que Sor Matilde decía que los hombres hacían para llevar al pecado, le llamaba proposiciones pecaminosas o indecorosas como sea, total desde que salí del convento he estado de alguna manera pecando e igual mancha más mi pureza con algunos besos, para aumentar el record que hasta hoy haciende a cinco._

Kurt: Si vamos

Blaine: Genial, voy a ir por los desayunos, ¿me esperas afuera?

Kurt: Bueno

B: _Lo bueno que el chef conoce perfectamente que no soy un miembro de la tripulación, aunque para los demás lo sea, ¿a dónde lo llevaré?, no quiero que vean que es él a quien trato de llevarme a la cama, el pobre con besos me corre, si descubre mis verdaderas intenciones antes de tiempo, capaz que se me estropea el asunto; a esta hora no hay nadie en la alberca privada del tercer piso del barco, ahí lo llevaré, total que tengo la llave, hasta puedo cerrar, estaría rico hacerlo a la orilla de la alberca, no si es su primera vez que sea en un lugar más convencional para que lo disfrute, nunca me había puesto a pensar..., nada de sentimentalismo, decidido el lugar para desayunar ya se verá._

Blaine: Listo

Kurt: ¿Te ayudo?

Blaine: Yo puedo

K: _Esto me está dando nervios, ¿a dónde me llevará?, ya lo averiguaré o le vuelvo a preguntar, me gusta cómo me ve y me abrazó de nuevo, las mariposas crecen con su cercanía, este es el proceso normal que alguien debe seguir para enamorarse no lo que mis abuelos hicieron. Me quieren confinar a un matrimonio con un viejo, con el cual ni siquiera podré tener un hijo, a este lugar del barco no había venido nunca, ¿qué será?, ¡una alberca!, pero está como encerrada._

Kurt: ¿Qué es aquí?

Blaine: Pasa

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Es una alberca privada que se le presta a ciertos clientes para alguna ocasión especial

Kurt: No la había visto

Blaine: Siempre está cerrado mientras no la utilizan e incluso

B: _Tal vez sería bueno darle una indirecta a ver cómo reacciona, le puse llave a la puerta, así que aunque quiera salir corriendo no podrá irse, entre esta noche y la de mañana tengo que lograrte convencer, porque así para la siguiente semana me podré buscar a otro. Su mirada se ve tan inocente, ¿qué tienes de especial?, hay algo que me estás moviendo y llevo tres días de conocerte, eres peligroso, será mejor que si no quieres me aparte de ti, yo ya decidí quedarme solterón y así será._

Kurt: ¿Incluso qué?

Blaine: Algunas parejas lo piden para alguna celebración especial

Kurt: ¿Parejas de casados?

Blaine: No necesariamente

K: _Presiento que algo me está tratando de dar a entender, se está acercando a mi, otros besos para el registro, ¿no íbamos a desayunar?, a quién le importa el desayuno, si pongo mis manos en su cuello como hace mi primo Louis, él me abrazó por la cintura, este último beso ya se prolongó demasiado._

Kurt: Desayunamos

Blaine: Claro, no saliste corriendo

Kurt: Este

Blaine: Ven vamos a sentarnos allá

Kurt: OK

B: _Estoy intrigado, ¿por qué te pones tan nervioso?, seguro no has tenido novio o será otra cosa, a ver vamos a saber un poco de tu vida._

Blaine: Platícame de ti

Kurt: No hay mucho que contar de mi

Blaine: ¿Por qué no?

Kurt: Porque siempre he estado encerrado donde da vuelta el viento en Hidalgo y solo llega cada mes el viejo Romualdo

Blaine: Me dio risa eso, ¿qué lugar es ese?

Kurt: Un convento

Blaine: ¿Acaso vas a ser…?

Kurt: No, aunque yo creo que mis abuelos tienen esa mala intención

K: _Bueno eso creía yo, pero la mala intención que tienen ahora, ¿por qué yo?, es casarme con un tipo feo, viejo y calvo, que para colmo tiene el nombre horrible, no le dará pena, imagínense ser el esposo de Evodio Cuadrado, no, por piedad, cuadrado y mal tienen el cerebro mis abuelos, querer casarme con un anciano, hasta mi padre podría ser._

Blaine: ¿Vives con tus abuelos?

Kurt: No, vivo en el convento desde los trece años

Blaine: Chiquito, ¿por qué te mandaron ahí?

Kurt: Porque ahí estoy lejos de la civilización y de los hombres

K: _Soy malo para platicar, es que no tengo práctica en esto y todo lo digo sin medir las consecuencias, estoy acostumbrado a hablar con las monjas y hasta con los animales, el caballo y la vaca del convento se hicieron buenos confidentes míos, porque a ellos podía decirles lo que podía hacer mi primo y yo no, lo frustrante que era conocer que él tenía novio y yo no, él iba a cualquier lado y yo no._

Blaine: En especial de los hombres, me imagino

Kurt: Por desgracia si

B: _Pobrecito, eso quiere decir que no ha conocido el amor y realmente el beso que me dio atrabancadamente fue el primero en toda su vida, me estoy empezando a sentir mal por lo que deseo hacer, jamás me había tomado la molestia de platicar con alguno de mis conquistas antes, ¿por qué lo estoy haciendo con él?, bueno según conversaba, pero no les prestaba atención y con él si, ya hasta se me olvidó que quería tener relaciones aquí a la orilla de la alberca._

Blaine: Supongo que no has tenido novio

Kurt: Solo de aire

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: A ver dime, ¿cómo son los de aire?

Kurt: Pues… solo en la imaginación he tenido novio y no había besado a alguien hasta hace dos días

Blaine: ¿Por qué me besaste a mí?

K: _Eso no te lo puedo responder, al menos todavía, en un principio me gustaste mucho, además siento que has de ser un hombre muy bueno y del cual me puedo llegar a enamorar, para responderte sin ponerme en aprietos._

Kurt: No lo sé

Blaine: ¿No lo sabes o no me quieres decir?

Kurt: De verdad no lo sé, lo único que te puedo decir es que pareciste guapo y además a pesar de que no te conozco, siento que eres alguien de buenos sentimientos

B: _Niño, golpe bajo, no me digas que soy de buenos sentimientos, porque no tienes ni idea de lo que yo busco realmente contigo, ya terminamos de desayunar y él está por entrar a su turno, realmente es bonito y muy dulce, creo que elegí mal este año._

Blaine: ¿Por qué crees que soy de buenos sentimientos?

Kurt: En tus ojos no se ve malicia

Blaine: ¿Eso crees?

Kurt: Si, además te has portado muy lindo desde que te conocí, hasta me invitaste a desayunar

B: _Exactamente no te invité, bueno tal vez, pero no gasté ni un solo peso, hice que nos pusieran los desayunos en algo que pudiéramos sacar del comedor nada más, ¿acaso no todos son interesados?, este niño siento que es más peligroso para mi, que yo para él, no siguiendo mis reglas como siempre, podré obtener los dos acostones que quiero y adiós._

Blaine: No fue invitación, solo venimos a comer a un lugar diferente lo que nos dan por nuestro empleo

Kurt: Para mi te juro que esto cuenta como una invitación, del convento nunca salía solo para ir algunos veranos a casa de mis abuelos y pasarme encerrado, no fuera a ser que algún ser maligno se me acercara

Blaine: Ser maligno, ¿algún hombre?

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: ¿De verdad nunca te habían dado un beso?

Kurt: No te rías por favor, con lo que te voy a decir

Blaine: Te lo prometo

Kurt: No, en el convento solo había monjas y animales, jamás había estado ni hablando y menos a solas con otro hombre, así como ahora

Blaine: ¿Te puedo besar?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿No vas a salir corriendo?

Kurt: Que vergüenza

Blaine: ¿Vas a salir o no corriendo?

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Me lo prometes?

Kurt: Si me abrazas como ayer, no puedo correr

Blaine: Bueno

K: _Se está levantando y me dio la mano, estoy tan nervioso, tengo que controlarme para no salir corriendo, me abrazó como ayer y de nuevo me besó, si me recargo en su hombro y cierro los ojos, que tierno se siente, me dio un beso en la frente y me sonrió._

Blaine: ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

Kurt: ¿En el comedor?

Blaine: Podemos hacer lo mismo que en el desayuno, pero cenar en la proa, ¿qué dices?

Kurt: Está bien

Blaine: Te veo en la proa a las nueve

Kurt: Si, ya me tengo que ir a trabajar

Blaine: Yo también, que no se te olvide mi invitación

Kurt: No, gracias por el desayuno, ¿yo te puedo dar un beso?

Blaine: Claro y no me tienes que preguntar

Kurt: Tú tampoco

B: _Mejor nos vamos hermoso, porque tú no te mereces lo que yo te quiero hacer, al menos ahora no saliste corriendo, sino fuera porque yo ya me decidí a que seré un desgraciado y todos son unos interesados, pero tú con un simple desayuno, mejor dejo de pensar._

Blaine: Nos vamos

Kurt: Gracias de nuevo, es lindo dejar de estar solo con hombres de aire

Blaine: ¿Son mejores los de carne y hueso?

Kurt: Si porque se sienten y puedes platicar con ellos

El día trascurrió, cuando estaba cerca de dar las nueve de la noche, Blaine se arrepintió,

B: _Mejor ni siquiera me aparezco, Wes puede tener razón, él quiere enamorarse por primera vez y eso no lo tendrá conmigo, solo le llevaré la cena porque me estará esperando, se la doy y me voy, le dejaré de hablar, mejor así romperte el corazón, ¿por qué tengo tantas consideraciones con él?, otro caerá más rápido, ahí está, ni siquiera me ha visto, ve con tanta emoción y sorpresa todo, en la mañana no le pregunté la razón por la que vivía con sus abuelos, ya estoy aquí, que efecto tan interesante hace la luna en tu cabello, ¿suspiré?, no si este niño es peligroso para mi, mejor me voy._

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: Hola

Kurt: Pensé que se te había olvidado

B: _No te acerques, ¿por qué me ves así?, genial yo con las dos manos ocupadas y él besándome tan emocionado, solo te iba a dar tu cena, tengo que elegir a otro para mi conquista, él no puede ser._

Blaine: Aquí está la cena

Kurt: Gracias, nos podemos sentar en el borde del barandal para cenar a la luz de la luna

Blaine: Solo te la vine a dejar

Kurt: ¿Tienes algo que hacer?, bueno, gracias por tomarte la molestia de traerme mi cena

Blaine: Me puedo quedar un poco

Kurt: Nos sentamos

Blaine: Si

K: _Una escena más como las que deben tener las películas románticas, estamos sentados aquí bajo la luna que por cierto es cuarto menguante, me abrazó y yo me recargué en su hombro, esto es tierno, él se está acercando a mí, espero no tener nada de comida que me tenga que quitar, porque todavía no me recupero del temblor que sentía ayer, solo me dio un beso muy dulce._

Kurt: Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita

Blaine: Ahora me sonrojaras tú a mí

Kurt: ¿No debí decir eso?

B: _La verdad no hermoso, porque estás despertando o más bien resucitando al hombre que yo era antes de que me cambiaron por uno con unos ceros más en la chequera, se lo voy a proponer, así como va, ¿quieres acostarte conmigo sí o no?, no quieres bien adiós, sonó muy bien en mi mente, pero no tengo ganas de decírselo, yo solo quiero dos acostones, no busco más._

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: No lo debí decir

Blaine: Quieres

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿Desayunar de nuevo conmigo mañana?

Kurt: Si, me gustaría mucho

Blaine: Bien, te veo afuera de tu camarote

Kurt: Está bien, ¿ya te tienes que ir?

Blaine: Si y tú has de estar cansado

Kurt: Un poco, aunque vieras que mis obligaciones aquí no son ni la mitad de las que tenía en el convento

Blaine: ¿Tan así?

Kurt: Si, las más engorrosas eran asistir a las misas de las madrugadas y esperar una hora para poder ingerir cualquier alimento

Blaine: Solo esperaste quince minutos que fue lo que me demoré

Kurt: Valió la pena la espera, gracias por la invitación

Blaine: De nada, ¿te acompaño hasta tu camarote?

Kurt: Gracias

K: _Caminar abrazados, eso siempre lo imaginé, pero mi mente se quedó corta con esto, resulta tan mágico, tengo mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte, que hasta lo puedo escuchar yo, ojalá que él no pueda, que rápido llegamos hasta el camarote, no tengo juicio, me va a besar de nuevo, que rico_

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches, ¿a qué hora vienes mañana?

Blaine: A las ocho, ¿está bien?

Kurt: Si te estaré esperando, gracias por el desayuno y la cena, me la pasé muy bien

Blaine: No tienes que agradecer, al contrario gracias a ti por aceptar

Kurt: Adiós

Blaine: Adiós

Una vez adentro, sacó su diario,

K: E_ste día ¿a cuántos besos ascendió la cuenta?, a ver llevaba cinco, si le sumo los tres antes del desayuno, hacen ocho, al terminarlo fueron dos uno que él me dio y otro que yo le di, ahí van diez, en la proa fueron dos más y uno de despedida cuando me trajo al camarote, eso suma la brillante cantidad de trece besos y en los de este día ya no corrí. Realmente siento que de ti me puedo enamorar, se ve que eres alguien muy bueno y tierno, su sonrisa, todo de él me gusta, ¿por qué no me eligieron a alguien así?, te juro abuelo que si hubiera sido Blaine con el cual me querías obligar a casar yo más que encantado, pero no, tuvo que ser un viejo decrepito, será bueno que duerma, mañana me voy a arreglar muy coqueto así como dice mi primo._

Por su parte Blaine,

B: _Mañana no lo iré a buscar más, ¿yo hombre de buenos sentimientos?, otra vez suspiré, no Kurt definitivamente quedas descartado para ser mi conquista, no me volverás a ver la sombra en lo que dura el crucero, me lo agradecerás, lo que yo quiero es sexo solo eso, lo podría tener contigo, eres muy atractivo, alto a la rompedera de sesos, no tiene caso que me angustie hay muchos chicos en el barco, varios me podré llevar a la cama sin la carga de conciencia que sentiría contigo, chico hermoso, adiós._

* * *

_Bonamore: Coleeega es ficción, todo está permitido ¿no? JAJAJA _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

K: _Vamos progresando, ayer no corrí y además me acompañó hasta mi camarote, me invitó de nuevo a desayunar con él, me pregunto ¿por qué ayer me dijo que no fue invitación?, para mi podría contar hasta como una cita la de la noche, tenía cosas que hacer y se quedó un rato conmigo, ¿será que le gusto?, me imagino que si porque me ha besado varias veces, ¿sentirá las mismas maripositas que yo?, no creo él ya ha de estar acostumbrado a salir con hombres, aunque ha de sentir raro conmigo sobretodo cuando salí corriendo las primeras ocasiones que nos besamos. ¡Están tocando!, me tardé tanto escribiendo en el diario, no son apenas las 7:10 y él me dijo a las 8:00, ouch, a ver_

Kurt: ¿Quién es?

Louis: Tu primo

Kurt: Ahh, voy

Una vez abierta la puerta,

Louis: ¿Ahh?, ¿acaso esperabas a alguien?

Kurt: Este...

Louis: Confiesa

Kurt: Pasa primo sirve que me ayudas

Louis: ¿A qué te voy a ayudar?

Kurt: A arreglarme y a explicarme algo

Louis: ¿Explicarte?

Kurt: Si, me pasó algo extraño hace dos días que estaba con Blaine

Louis: ¿Qué te pasó?

Kurt: Me ayudas a arreglarme y te platico

Louis: OK, ¿no te vas a poner uniforme?

Kurt: Mi turno es en la tarde y ayer me invitó a desayunar, oye

Louis: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Es que ayer según yo sentí que era como una cita o invitación, pero él me dijo que no

Louis: ¿Cómo eso?

Kurt: Desayunamos y cenamos juntos

Louis: ¿En el comedor?

Kurt: No, en el desayuno me llevó a una alberca que yo no había visto en el tercer piso y la cena la hicimos en la proa, fue muy bonito

Louis: Me suena a que si fueron citas

Kurt: A mi también, pero él me dijo que no porque solo había pedido que nos pusieran en algo para que pudiéramos sacar la cena y el desayuno

Louis: Ahh ya entiendo porque te lo dijo

Kurt: Yo no, ¿me lo puedes decir?

Louis: Porque probablemente como él no pagó nada, ha de sentir que no es una invitación como tal

Kurt: ¿No pagó?

Louis: Si algunas veces, sobretodo cuando te tratan de conquistar te llevan a cenar, al cine o cualquier lugar, pero ellos pagan todo, ya una vez que das el si sutilmente dicen que una buena opción es pagar a la gringa

Kurt: ¿Cómo es eso?

Louis: Cada quien lo suyo

Kurt: Para mi qué más da si pago o no, yo disfruté mucho tanto mi desayuno y la cena, además del paseo del día anterior, siento que así deben ser las escenas románticas de las películas

Louis: Las cuales no te dejaban ni ver

Kurt: No, porque me fueran a inquietar el espíritu

Louis: Las películas no te inquietan el espíritu, aunque siento que el chico guapo que no te invitó según él ni a desayunar o cenar, si te lo está moviendo

Kurt: Yo siento que si, oye

Louis: ¿Por qué te pones rojo?

Kurt: Porque el día que me invitó a pasear por la proa y me hiciste aceptar la invitación

Louis: Tú muy sacrificado ehh

Kurt: Es que me pongo muy nervioso con él

Louis: ¿Qué con ese paseo?

Kurt: Nos fuimos tomando el helado, llegamos al barandal del barco y yo me recargué ahí, de pronto me dijo que tenía helado en la boca y yo me lo iba a quitar, pero me detuvo mi mano

Louis: ¿Qué te hizo?

Kurt: Me besó y después con su lengua

Louis: Primo

Kurt: Según me lo quitó, pero cuando lo hizo me estremecí todo y salí huyendo, no te rías

Louis: Es normal

Kurt: Me temblaba todo mi cuerpo

Louis: ¿A qué hora va a venir por ti?

Kurt: Dijo que a las ocho

Louis: No me da tiempo de explicarte por qué sentiste ese temblor con lo que hizo, pero después lo hago, vamos a arreglarte

Kurt: Pero me explicas

Louis: Si y también te explicaré otras cosas que las monjas no te habrán dicho ni de broma

Kurt: ¿Como qué?

Louis: Cosas que te van a servir, a ver te ayudo a elegir que ponerte

Kurt: Gracias

A unos metros de ahí,

B: _Dije que no, ¿por qué vine?, ya estoy a unos pasos del camarote, hasta una flor le traigo, ¿por qué?, hermoso estoy volviendo a sentir esas cosas raras que no había tenido desde hace varios años, cuando inicié todo esto de volverme un desgraciado, hasta nervioso me siento al lado de ti, ya estoy aquí quizás logro lo que quiero, ¿realmente lo quiero?, me estoy haciendo demasiadas cruces con este niño, es que es tan inocente, sus sentimientos parecen tan puros y sinceros. Ayer que llegué con la cena, me vio de una forma que me desarmó, hasta me quedé, ni siquiera le he puesto ojo a cuál será el siguiente. Ya seguí caminando y estoy afuera de su camarote, total a ver qué pasa, ¿qué hará cuando vea la flor?, ni siquiera es la octava maravilla, me la robé de uno de los arreglos del comedor, es una rosa roja, ¿le gustará?, yo creo que si, en la vida le habrán regalado una, ¿dónde podemos ir?, ya sé, bueno me siento nervioso hasta de tocar la puerta_

Adentro,

Louis: ¡No brinques!

Kurt: Debe ser él

Louis: Si, pero no te pongas como gelatina

Kurt: Es que tú tienes experiencia en esto, yo no

Louis: Primito, en eso tienes razón, yo me ponía igual cuando salía las primeras veces, pero después uno agarra ritmo en esto

Kurt: Yo supongo que agarraré ritmo después

Louis: Anda ve, no lo hagas esperar

Kurt: Gracias

Louis: De nada, lo vas a dejar con la boca abierta

Kurt: No exageres

Louis: Verás

Al abrir la puerta,

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: Hola, te ves hermoso

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Ya te puse rojo

Kurt: Ayy

Blaine: Toma te traje esto, no es más que una rosa, pero

Kurt: Está hermosa gracias

B: _Me besó y está viendo la rosa como si fuera un diamante, un carro de lujo o qué sé yo, solo es una mísera flor, quizás porque ha estado con monjas, puede ser que las cosas materiales no le interesen, pero no, yo estoy en contra de tener una relación con alguien, lo único que busco es satisfacer mi deseo sexual y ya, además solo durante dos meses lo hago, el resto como regreso a quien soy verdaderamente nada de nada_

Blaine: Ya traigo los desayunos, ¿listo?

Kurt: Si, vamos

Blaine: No me preguntas a donde

Kurt: Debe ser un lugar bonito como ayer

Blaine: Espero que te guste

K: _Hemos caminado un buen tramo y bajado varias escaleras, ¿a dónde iremos?, ni idea, pero yo siento que estoy flotando, me viene abrazando, me llevó una rosa y si le digo que para mí estas son invitaciones o citas aunque él no pague, eso es lo de menos, siento que voy en vías de tener un novio, de enamorarme, oops, suspire y él se dio cuenta_

Kurt: Ayy

Blaine: ¿Por qué suspiraste?

Kurt: Porque siento que me estoy enamorando de ti

K: _Dios, por su cara eso no debí decirlo, ¿por qué digo todo lo que viene a mi mente?, esto es una injusticia, los años en el convento no sirven cuando se trata del amor, ahí nadie me explicó qué se debía hacer o decir cuando uno comienza a salir con un prospecto como los nombra mi primo_

Blaine: ¿Te estás enamorando de mí?

Kurt: Olvida lo que dije

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque supongo que no te lo debí decir

Blaine: Es raro expresarlo

Kurt: Umm, ¿puedes hacer como si no dije nada?

B: _Eso quisiera hermoso, pero si lo dijiste y me pareció tan sincero, mañana no te vuelvo a buscar lo juro, porque tú te estás enamorando y sería la primera vez que amas, tuviste mala suerte de hacerlo de mí, yo no te puedo corresponder, me he negado terminantemente a volver a sentir eso_

Blaine: Bien, haremos como si no dijiste nada, aunque lo hiciste

Kurt: Ayy, gracias, ¿dónde vamos?

Blaine: Cerca del cuarto de máquinas hay uno con cristales, digamos que es como un acuario, porque se puede ver el mar y todos los peces que hay conforme va avanzando el barco, sería como uno que está en Veracruz

Kurt: Se oye fantástico

Blaine: Aquí es, pasa

Kurt: Gracias

K: _Esto es indescriptible, el cuarto tiene cristales y realmente se pueden ver los peces, dice que algo así hay en Veracruz, ni idea si es así, porque yo solo he ido del convento a casa de mis abuelos, y viceversa, jamás había visto algo más, bueno cuando mis papás vivían si llegué a ir a algunos lugares, pero esas memorias se están borrando, han pasado tantos años desde su muerte, mi vida sería muy diferente si ellos vivieran, no me hubieran enclaustrado y tampoco me quisieran casar con un viejo horrible._

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Tienes los ojos llorosos

Kurt: Dices que hay algo parecido en Veracruz

Blaine: Si, hay un acuario, te sumerges dentro del mar, algo parecido aquí, obviamente con más cristales y peces ¿no conoces?

Kurt: Solo conozco el camino del convento a casa de mis abuelos, el convento, la casa de mis abuelos y además de algunas cosas que llego a recordar de cuando vivían mis papás

Blaine: ¿Vivían?

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: ¿Fallecieron?

Kurt: Si, cuando yo tenía ocho años

Blaine: ¿Por eso vives con tus abuelos?

Kurt: Para mi mala suerte me tocó vivir con ellos

Blaine: Ven vamos a sentarnos en aquella esquina para poder ver nuestro acuario particular, desayunar y seguir platicando

Kurt: Me parece bien

K: _Él ya se sentó, pero yo no puedo, con este pantalón que se le ocurrió a mi primo que me pusiera, ¿cómo me siento?, me está viendo con cara de porque no se sienta, ¿cómo lo hago?_

Blaine: ¿Qué sucede?

Kurt: Nada

K: _Tengo que sentarme de alguna forma y después estirar mis piernas, no las puedo doblar como siempre lo hago, ahora si te falló Louis, mi opción de ponerme un short era mejor, porque así no tendría problemas para sentarme._

B_: ¿Por qué no se sienta?, ahh que bruto, su pantalón es muy ajustado, que bonitas piernas tiene, ehh, mejor no pienso en eso, pobre no sabe cómo sentarse para no llegar a retratarme, lo voy a ayudar._

Blaine: ¿No te vas a sentar?

Kurt: Si, pero estoy pensando cómo hacerlo, ayy, no te rías

Blaine: No soy nada caballeroso, me voy a quitar mi camisa y me daré la vuelta para que te puedas desabrochar el pantalón y así te puedas sentar, después te la pones encima para cubrirte, ¿qué dices?

Kurt: Gracias

K: _Me acaba de solucionar el problema, no si así fue muy fácil, se dio la vuelta, que bueno, sino no hubiera podido sentarme, ahora si podemos desayunar._

Blaine: ¿Ya puedo voltear?

Kurt: Si

B: _¿Por qué hice eso?, ni idea, me voy a sentar a su lado, mejor empezamos a desayunar, se recargó en mi hombro, este niño es muy peligroso, me da tanta ternura y me está ablandando._

Blaine: Así que murieron tus papás

Kurt: Si y una juez tuvo la mala idea de mandarme a vivir con mis abuelos

Blaine: ¿No has sido feliz con ellos?

Kurt: Te dije ayer que desde los trece años me mandaron al colegio, yo no quería ir, ojalá que esa juez hubiera visto que era mejor mandarme con mis tíos que con mis abuelos

Blaine: ¿Tus tíos?

Kurt: Los papás de mi primo Louis se ofrecieron a ser ellos quien se hicieran cardo de mi al morir mis papás, mi primo y yo somos de la misma edad, es hijo único, yo hubiera tenido una mejor familia con ellos, pero no, me mandó con mis abuelos y he sido muy infeliz a su lado

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque aparte de mandarme al fin del mundo

Blaine: ¿El convento?

Kurt: Si, desde que llegué con ellos me pusieron maestros particulares, jamás pude asistir a un colegio

Blaine: ¿Lo hubieras querido hacer?

Kurt: Es que mi primo me contaba algunas cosa las veces que llegó a ir a visitarme algunas semanas a casa de mis abuelos antes de que me mandaran al convento

Blaine: De ahí ya no lo viste

Kurt: Casi no, solo nos escribíamos cartas, porque ni el Internet me dejaban usar

Blaine: Dijiste que huiste del convento

Kurt: Si, para mis abuelos sigo metido ahí, pero para las monjas mis abuelos me mandaron a otro lado para un retiro especial

Blaine: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Kurt: Porque ya no aguantaba seguir ahí encerrado y perdiéndome de la vida

Blaine: Así que te liberaste

Kurt: Por dos meses

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Después regresaré al convento

Blaine: ¿Por qué solo no regresas?

Kurt: Porque

K: _No le voy a decir que mis abuelos me quieren casar y con todo lo que me han dicho las monjas de mi obligación con ellos._

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Tal vez no lo haga, no lo sé

Blaine: ¿Te gustó el lugar?

Kurt: Si mucho, ¿te puedo decir algo?

Blaine: A ver dime

Kurt: Quizás no deba

B: _¿Qué me irás a decir?, tal vez no me conviene que me lo digas porque me vas a ablandar más de lo que ya lo hiciste, eres huérfano y por lo que me platicas, tus abuelos te han dado una vida bastante mala y llena de prohibiciones, te escapaste, no te mereces la canallada que yo hago siempre, mañana no me verás ni el polvo, que digo mañana nada más que salgamos de aquí._

Blaine: Dime, ya me intrigaste

Kurt: Ayer tú me dijiste que no eran invitaciones lo del desayuno, según mi primo me lo dijiste porque no gastas nada, pero para mí ha sido muy especial y que pagues o no

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Pues yo siento que eso no importa

K: _Me besó y pasó sus manos para abrazarme por la cintura, su reloj está sonando, ¿qué hora será?, tenemos un buen rato aquí, que lata, ya tengo que ir a trabajar, terminó el beso, umm, no ya me estoy picando con esto de los besos_

Blaine: ¿Realmente piensas eso?

Kurt: Si, ¿por eso me lo dijiste?

Blaine: Si, cuando uno invita a salir a alguien normalmente paga a donde vayan

Kurt: Y luego se van a la forma gringa una vez que son novios, eso me dijo mi primo

Blaine: Algunas veces es así

Kurt: Para mi esto son citas aunque no gastes, ayy

Blaine: ¿Quieres tener otra cita conmigo hoy en la noche?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Bien, te ayudo a levantarte

Kurt: Gracias

K: _Ayy al levantarme quedé muy cerquita de él y no tiene camisa, ya me puse colorado de nuevo._

Blaine: ¿Por qué te pusiste rojo?

Kurt: Por nada, ya me voy

Blaine: No corras

Kurt: Es que se me hace tarde

Blaine: Bueno

K: _Ahh me detuvo, agarró mi mano y me regresó, está acomodándome un mechón de mi cabello, otro beso, estoy tan emocionado que no voy a recordar cuántos besos me dio, ayy, está acercándome a su cuerpo, me abrazó y me volvió a besar._

Kurt: Ya me tengo que ir

Blaine: Si yo también, nos vemos a las nueve en la proa como ayer

Kurt: Ahí te veo, gracias por la rosa está hermosa, adiós

Blaine: Adiós

B: _Ya se fue, a ver ¿qué te pasó?, me voy a sentar, eso de que tenía prisa porque entraba a trabajar fue pretexto, se puso rojo al verme sin camisa, pero si estuvimos un buen rato así, hasta te abracé y te besé, estuve a un lado de él, cómo no me le fui encima y lo hice mío aquí mismo, ¿qué me pasa contigo?, según saliendo de aquí no te volvería a ver, pero no, te invité a cenar de nuevo, eso que me dijo, aunque no gaste son citas, ¿realmente será que no todos son interesados?, yo también tengo que ir a trabajar._

K: _El día se me hizo eterno, pero al fin son casi las nueve, ahí está, ahora me ganó, puso lo que vamos a cenar en el suelo y hay una vela, que lindo, yo ya me enamoré, que atrabancado soy, por piedad no le puedo volver a decir que me estoy enamorando de él, aunque creo que ya lo hice, bien, ya me vio y me sonrió, otra vez rojo, ¿hasta cuando se me quitará esto?_

Blaine: Hola

Kurt: Hola, ahora me ganaste

Blaine: Si, ven, no tendrás problemas para sentarte

Kurt: Ya no me dio tiempo de irme a cambiar salí hace poco rato

Blaine: Te ves bien aún con el uniforme

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: ¿Te agrada mi intento de cena romántica?, mira te traje otra rosa

Kurt: Si me agrada mucho, es la segunda rosa que me regalas

Blaine: Aja, ¿te gustan?

Kurt: Mucho

Blaine: ¿Tienes hambre?

Kurt: Algo, esto se ve muy rico

Blaine: Espero que te gusten, me los logré robar del menú para los clientes

Kurt: No lo hubieras hecho, con lo que hubieran servido para nosotros estaba bien

Blaine: Quería darte algo diferente

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: En la mañana me dijiste que te escapaste del colegio, que para tus abuelos sigues ahí, pero para las monjas en un retiro ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Kurt: Mi primo Louis falsificó la firma de mi abuelo, mandó una carta diciendo algunas cosas y fueron por mi él con su novio

Blaine: ¿Te dejaron salir las monjas al verlos?

Kurt: Harry se disfrazó como chofer, porque en la carta decía que mis abuelos mandaban un carro por mí, así que me fui con mentiras del colegio

Blaine: Supongo que el dichoso retiro dura lo del crucero

Kurt: Si y por eso tengo que regresar después

Blaine: ¿Vas a volver a ese encierro?

Kurt: No por mucho tiempo

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Nada, platícame de ti

Blaine: ¿Qué quieres saber?

Kurt: No sé, ¿tienes hermanos?

Blaine: Uno más grande que yo

Kurt: ¿Dónde viven?

B: _Voy a tener que inventar una historia, nunca ninguno de mis conquistas me preguntaba por mi vida, jamás había platicado tanto, esto está saliendo de mis parámetros, no te puedo decir que mi hermano vive en N.Y. y que entre los dos administramos un negocio de bienes raíces, el cual tiene sucursales aquí en México y en Estados Unidos._

Blaine: En San Francisco

Kurt: ¿Es casado?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Ha de ser bonito tener hermanos, yo hubiera querido ir a vivir con mi tíos, así Louis y yo seríamos como hermanos, aunque mi primo me quiere mucho porque aunque le daba flojera me escribía las engorrosas cartas como él les dice y me ponía más o menos al tanto de lo que acontecía en este siglo

Blaine: ¿Lo que acontecía en este siglo?

Kurt: Si, es que él dice que mis abuelos me tienen viviendo como en el siglo pasado y bueno, es cierto

Blaine: Así que las veces que te he invitado a desayunar, cenar y dar un paseo son

Kurt: Mis primeras y únicas citas

Blaine: ¿Te gustaría tener más citas conmigo?

Kurt: Si me encantaría

B: _Yo y mi bocota, ¿no se supone que ya me iba a alejar de él?, acabamos de cenar, lo voy a llevar a su camarote y no voy a decir más, solo lo beso y me voy, mañana no te busco, tiene sueño, bostezó, bueno, me hiciste sentir esos nervios en el estómago, lo dicho, eres peligroso para mi._

Blaine: ¿Tienes sueño?

Kurt: Un poco

Blaine: Bueno, vamos a tu camarote

Kurt: Si

K: _Otra vez me acompañó y nos abrazamos, me besó, ya no sé cuántos besos llevo, pero ¿a quién le importa la cantidad?, sino que me estoy enamorando, yo tenía derecho a vivir esto, ¿si no regreso al convento?, ahh ya, no me voy a atormentar con eso, se terminó el beso._

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches, gracias por todo

Blaine: De nada

B: _¿Qué voy a hacer?, no solo dije que lo besaba y me iba, lo estoy abrazando, no, guarda silencio, ahí voy, me estás haciendo algo chiquito_

Blaine: Mañana el crucero hace un baile en uno de los salones, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Kurt: Si me gustaría, pero tengo un problema

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: No sé bailar

Blaine: ¿Nada?

Kurt: Nop, bueno solo algo como vals

Blaine: Bien, ¿te parece si nos vemos temprano, a eso de las siete?

Kurt: ¿Vienes por mi o dónde nos vemos?

Blaine: Si, vengo por ti a tu camarote a las siete, desayunamos en el salón de aeróbicos del barco, después ahí te enseño a bailar

Kurt: Si, así en la noche no haré el ridículo

Blaine: Bien, nos vemos mañana, adiós

Kurt: Adiós

B: _No se metió, está esperando a que me aleje para hacerlo, niño desde ayer no te iba a buscar y veme, ni siquiera fui capaz de decirte que si querías tener relaciones conmigo, pero cómo lo voy a hacer, eres tan dulce, no vengo mañana lo juro, ahora si hermoso adiós._

Una vez que Blaine dio vuelta en el pasillo, Kurt entró al camarote, se cambió y se acostó,

K: _Estoy muy cansado, mejor mañana escribo en el diario, yo creo que ya llevo como veinte besos, fueron varios hoy, me va a enseñar a bailar mañana y vamos a ir a bailar en la noche, lo dicho, yo ya me enamoré._

* * *

**Estoy dudando en hacerlo boypussy!Kurt, hmm.. aunque tendría que modificar lo ya escrito…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

K: _La cuenta de besos que nos hemos dado la he perdido, bueno ascenderán más o menos a unos veintisiete, ¿por qué nunca me dejaron tener novio?, ¿por qué me mandaron al convento?, sentir esas maripositas cuando estoy con él es formidable y la forma en que me mira, ¿qué daño puede hacer eso?, hoy me va a enseñar lo que seguramente mi abuela decía que eran los bailes del demonio. Encerrado en el convento nunca podía escuchar más música que los cantos sacros y nada más, alguna vez que mi primo llegó a ir, a escondidas con su walkman pude llegar a escuchar alguna canción de Luis Miguel, de los artistas del momento ni idea como sean sus canciones, en algunas cartas mi primo me incluía la letra del hit del momento, pero mi imaginación no daba para tanto, ni idea cómo se escucharían._ _Mejor me apuro a arreglarme, quedó de venir por mí a las siete para desayunar de nuevo juntos y en el salón de aerobics darme unas clases de baile, ojalá que le parezca que me veo bonito o hermoso como ayer me dijo._

B: _Una vez más aquí estoy, hasta diez minutos antes para estar puntual a la hora que le dije, este niño, no puedo evitarlo, me robé otra rosa para él, es la tercera o cuarta, ya ni sé, justo hace unos instantes se me lanzó un tipo cuando venía para acá y ni le presté atención, con ese hombre serían más fáciles las cosas que busco, solo hay un ligero problema, todos los días me he despertado con unas ganas enormes de verlo. Será que en sus ojos puedo ver que realmente es sincero en lo que me dice, tampoco hay maldad en ellos, solo unas ganas enormes de vivir la vida y disfrutar lo que le han negado. Así que se escapó y yo fui el afortunado de tener sus primeros besos, el que lo hizo sonrojar y le está despertando algunas cosas, entre ellas el amor, eso me preocupa porque va a sufrir y yo no voy a estar bien de haberle hecho daño._

_Mañana hacemos parada en Guatemala, lo voy a invitar a comer a un restaurante lindo y también que demos un paseo por el lugar, para que conozca algo más allá del convento y el camino a la casa de sus abuelos. También sería buena idea buscar una tienda de regalos, para comprarle un osito y regalárselo, estoy pensando en qué detalles le puedo dar más allá de una rosa, las cuales cada vez que se las doy me ve como el que era mi prometido, solo que a él no le daba rosas sino algo más lujoso. Ya estoy aquí, pero no lo quiero lastimar, solo le enseñaré a bailar y esta noche iremos a donde lo había invitado, pero nada más, no lo buscaré y esta vez sí cumpliré mi palabra; es mejor que alguno de los chicos que van en el crucero te enamoren, porque no buscan algo tan concreto como yo, ¿por qué no llegaste antes a mi vida?, ¿por qué no apareciste cuando era capaz de amar?, que tonto soy, simple, lo tenían encerrado lejos de que cualquier hombre dañara su pureza, mejor toco y dejo de quebrarme la cabeza._

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Blaine: Soy yo

Kurt: Enseguida salgo

K: _Llegó por mí, corazón deja de latir como si me hubiera echado una carrera para evitar que mi abuela me alcanzara y lograra darme el correctivo que según ella me merecía, gracias a Dios las monjas jamás me pusieron una mano encima, algunas veces mi primo me dijo que con las palizas que recibía de mi abuela, se podría considerar maltrato infantil, afortunadamente no me dejó marcado, sino cuando me decida no podría usar esos trajes de baño, bueno hora de salir, un último vistazo y perfecto, listo para aprender a bailar._

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: Hola, cada día te ves hermoso

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Mira te traje otra rosa

Kurt: Me encantan

Blaine: ¿Si te gustan?

Kurt: Sí, porque me la regalas tú

Blaine: Ven, vamos para que te enseñe a bailar

Kurt: Claro

K: _Me abrazó, trae los desayunos, vengo con la rosa en las manos, él rodeándome con una mano por atrás de mi cintura, me recargué en su hombro, chin, se me salió un suspiro, se ha de aguantar la risa, por qué mi primo no se pone así con su novio, como él dice, los nervios se te van conforme vas teniendo más citas, solo que él tuvo muchas citas hasta con diferentes chicos y ya con Harry sabe cómo manejar la situación. Yo solo he tenido las que van con Blaine al salir de mi encierro, mi abuela se voló la barda, solo me mandó ahí porque estaba platicando a mis trece años con el hijo del mayordomo, hasta creo que despidió al pobre José, a él le costó un saludo entre su hijo y yo, el trabajo, a mí __**la libertad.**_

B: _Es tan lindo, me gusta que sea tan sencillo, lo voy a sonrojar, le daré un beso chiquito en su hombro, pobre logré mi cometido, viene temblando creo_

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: ¿No te gustó que te diera un beso en tu hombro?

Kurt: Si, solo que me pongo nervioso, oops

Blaine: ¿Uno en tu mejilla te pondrá muy nervioso?

Kurt: Ni idea

Blaine: ¿Probamos?

Kurt: Está bien

K: _Si me puso nervioso, pero no tanto como el beso en el hombro, llegamos al salón de aerobics, me enseñará a bailar, por fin podré bailar con un hombre guapo, no con los vejestorios con los cuales tuve que bailar mi vals según de quince años, presentación en sociedad, eso parecía un velorio, hasta me fui a dormir bien temprano, en cambio mi primo bailó con muchachos muy guapos, yo estuve en la fiesta, pero las novicias esas amargadas no me dejaron bailar._

Blaine: Voy a acomodar los steps para que nos sirvan de asientos

Kurt: Si, es buena idea

Blaine: Te ves muy lindo

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Supongo que en el convento no te dejaban vestir así

Kurt: Para nada, usaba una especie de uniforme, aunque ahí ni quien me viera verdad

Blaine: ¿Siempre te la pasabas en el convento?

Kurt: Casi, mis abuelos se iban a veces de vacaciones, pero a mí no me llevaban

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Si, ellos se iban de viaje, pero yo no estaba incluido en esos planes, me dejaban recluido en el convento o en su casa

Blaine: ¿No sabes bailar nada?

Kurt: Según vals, porque en mi aburrida fiesta de quince años para presentarme en la sociedad

Blaine: ¿Por qué usas ese tono?

Kurt: Porque fue fatal, solo fue mi primo de mi edad, el vals no fue con galanes

Blaine: ¿Con quién fue?

Kurt: Con momias

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Con los amigos de mi abuelo, puros señores viejos

Blaine: Ya casi terminamos de desayunar

Kurt: Sí, no te rías, no es broma, realmente fueron puras momias a mi fiesta de quince años

B: _Me imagino chiquito, así que has bailado con puras momias, voy a prender el aparato de sonido para que bailes por primera vez con alguien que no es una momia, ¿qué será bueno?, algo movido, no, algo lento, para que así estés muy cerca de mí y te pongas rojito, me encanta ver cómo te apenas cuando estoy cerca, una romántica, aquí tienen algo de baladas en inglés, esto servirá_

Blaine: Ven, ¿quieres bailar con alguien que no es una momia?

Kurt: Si quiero

Blaine: A ver, dame tu mano derecha

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Para entrelazarla con la mía, pon tu mano izquierda en mi hombro

Kurt: ¿Así?

Blaine: Si, pero acércate más, cuando se baila música romántica como esa que está puesta no se hace a un metro de distancia

Kurt: Lo siento, pero cuando bailaba con las momias, trataba de permanecer lo más lejos posible

Blaine: Me imagino, yo voy a poner mi mano derecha en tu cintura

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: No te pongas nervioso, estás temblando, solo te voy a enseñar a bailar

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Ahora mueve tus pies así como yo lo hago

Kurt: De un lado a otro, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?

Blaine: Muy bien

K: _Esto de bailar música romántica no es para nada difícil, al contrario, está resultando fácil diría yo, aunque me está creando muchas maripositas en mi estómago, nos estamos viendo a los ojos, que lindos son los de él, ¿estará mal si le acaricio su mejilla con mi mano?, digo está cerca. Sor Irene decía que cuando tuvieras duda si algo estaba bien o mal, te guiaras por los latidos de tu corazón, jamás entendí bien a bien eso, pero mis latidos siento que dicen que haría bien en hacerlo, ahí vamos, lo acaricié y me sonrió, supongo que no estuvo mal._

B: _Titubeó en acariciarme la mejilla, no hermoso, dudo que tú quieras hacer lo que yo busco, tú necesitas un muchacho que no tenga el odio que yo siento y las ganas solo de apagar mi deseo sexual, pero ya estamos aquí y vamos a enseñarte a bailar, vamos a cambiar tu mano que tengo en la mía a mi hombro, perfecto, te voy a dar un beso, ¿por qué me saben tan bien estos besos?, no son ni la mitad de los que yo acostumbro a dar, pero me gustan, mis dos manos ya están en tu cintura_

Kurt: ¿Mis manos las dejo en tus hombros?

Blaine: Puedes entrelazarlas detrás de mí cuello

Kurt: ¿De esta forma?

Blaine: Si

K: _Me estoy enamorando, voy a recargar mi cabeza en su pecho, siento que vuelo, me dio un beso en mi cabello, voy a alzar mi cara para darle un beso yo, la cuenta ya la perdí, lo cual no interesa, estoy besando y bailando con un hombre muy guapo, que no está solo en mi imaginación, ¿él suspiró?, si, lo hizo de nuevo, bueno ya no me siento tan mal, ¿se estará enamorando de mí?, si Blaine enamórate de mí, porque yo si lo estoy haciendo y tal vez conocer el amor me haga tomar el valor para revelarme con mis abuelos._

Kurt: ¿No bailo tan mal la música romántica?

Blaine: Lo haces muy bien, ¿quieres probar algo de salsa?

Kurt: ¿Es movida?

Blaine: Si, pero es la música que pondrán en la noche

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: Es una fiesta tropical, pero me imagino que tú no habrás oído de esa música en tu vida

Kurt: No

Blaine: Voy a cambiar la música

Kurt: Está bien

B: _Vamos a algo más movido y sensual hermoso, aunque por mí me quedaba bailando música romántica contigo, me siento como adolescente, será que me está contagiando esta niño, es tan tierno, definitivamente eres muy peligroso para mí, solo que hasta estoy pensando mañana negociar con Wes para que te dé él día libre y podamos pasear por Guatemala_

Blaine: Nos ponemos igual que al principio

Kurt: ¿De esta forma?

Blaine: Exactamente. Esta salsa es tranquila, algo lenta, trata de mover mis pies como yo

Kurt: Te pisé, perdón

Blaine: No te preocupes

Kurt: Esto es difícil

Blaine: No, solo déjate llevar por la música

Kurt: Ok

K: _Fue bueno el consejo, ya hasta una vuelta me dio, solo es cuestión de agarrarle la onda a esto y el ritmo, lo bueno que con eso de la fiesta, las instructoras de aerobics dieron las clases en la cubierta, así que me puede seguir enseñando a bailar hasta la hora de la comida, aunque con tanta vuelta y los pasos que estamos haciendo, el desayuno se me fue a los talones._

Blaine: ¿Quieres descansar un rato?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Porque presiento que ya bajamos el desayuno

Kurt: Creo

Blaine: ¿Tienes sed?

Kurt: Un poco

Blaine: Voy a ir por algo te tomar para los dos

Kurt: Si quieres yo voy

Blaine: No, espérame aquí

Kurt: Ok

B: _Bien, aprende muy rápido este niño, me dio solo un pisotón y no fue mucho, justo a quien quería ver, ahí viene Wes, si lo llegara a ver su esposa, se le van los ojos, aunque según él no peca al ver_

Blaine: Hola

Wes: Hola amigo

Blaine: Oye necesito un favor

Wes: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿Mañana le puedes dar el día libre a Kurt y el domingo?

Wes: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque

B: _Si le digo que lo quiero llevar a conocer algo más allá de lo que sus abuelos le permiten, me dirá que este niño logró traer de vuelta al que no es un desgraciado, quien buscaba un lindo hombre no solo por fuera sino de nobles sentimientos para formar una familia, solo que esos no existen, aunque Kurt, ayy ya_

Wes: Eyy, ¿acaso está por ceder el niño y…?

Blaine: ¡No es por eso!

W: _Extraño, se enojó cuando le hice la sugerencia que estaría próximo a lograr los dos acostones que siempre busca en sus conquistas, será que este niño lo está reviviendo, al que era antes de que su prometido le cantara que tenía un mejor partido que él y entrara en este juego de solo saciar su deseo sexual, bueno ya lo veremos_

Si claro, le puedo dar libre esos días, bueno el domingo en la tarde si tendría que hacer su turno

Blaine: No hay problema, que lo haga otro

Wes: Blaine si pasa eso se lo tendré que descontar y él

Blaine: Yo te pago eso

Wes: Jamás habías hecho eso

Blaine: Me podrías hacer el favor, quiero aprovechar que paramos en Guatemala para llevarlo a conocer algunos lugares

Wes: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte, solo puedo decirte que no conoce mucho más allá del convento donde lo recluyeron sus abuelos y la casa de estos

Wes: Y tú le enseñarás algunos sitios de Guatemala

Blaine: Así es

Wes: ¿Por qué no tienes mucho tiempo?

Blaine: Porque solo vine por dos botellas de agua y él me está esperando

Wes: ¿Él quién?

Blaine: Kurt, le estoy enseñando a bailar, nos vemos

Wes: OK

W: _Este sí que le picó algo con ese niño, hasta le está enseñando a bailar, no estaría mal que viera que no todos son iguales y se vuelva a enamorar, eso de que se quedará de solterón no lo hará feliz, él antes de su odio a las relaciones quería formar una familia, ya se verá, pero hasta va muy chiflador, no va a conseguir lo que busca con él, solo va a conseguir que el niño se enamore y casi apostaría que él también se enamorará._

B: _Hora de regresar con él para seguir enseñándola a bailar, ya negocié poder llevarte a conocer algo de Guatemala, quizás le pudo decir para que no se vean tan obvio que convenza a su primo de cubrirlo el domingo, esa sería una buena solución, yo supongo que su primo no se negará, pensando en él y ahí viene, Kurt no se atreverá a pedírselo, pero yo si lo haré._

Blaine: Hola Louis

Louis: Hola

Blaine: ¿Cómo estás?

Louis: Bien gracias, buscando a mi primo, ¿lo has visto de casualidad?

Blaine: Sí, me está esperando en el salón de aerobics

Louis: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Lo invité ayer a lo del baile de la noche

Louis: Él no sabe bailar

Blaine: Me lo dijo y le estoy enseñando

Louis: Ahh ok, oye voy a sonar entrometido, pero ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con él?

Blaine: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Louis: Supongo que te ha platicado que sus abuelos lo tienen recluido en un convento y viviendo como en un siglo pasado

Blaine: Me lo platicó, también que sus papás fallecieron

Louis: Si pobre, aparte de sufrir la muerte de sus papás, tiene que aguantar a sus abuelos restringiéndole todo aquello que él quiera

Blaine: Entre esas cosas tener novio

Louis: Ni siquiera ha salido con alguien, bueno hasta las citas contigo, las cuales piensas que no lo son

Blaine: Ya aclaramos que si son citas

Louis: No lo vayas a lastimar

Blaine: No es mi intención

B: _De verdad, no lo quiero lastimar, esta situación está pasando de las cosas que comúnmente hago, me preocupa herirlo y eso no es bueno, quiero estar con él, pero yo tengo solo un propósito al tomar este barco, tener varias conquistas, obtener sexo con ellos por dos noches y después mandarlos al diablo como a mí me lo hicieron, nada más que fue después de dos años, no dos noches. Esa situación me dejó con mucho enojo y ganas de vengarme con cuanto hombre se cruce en mi vida, solo en dos meses, el resto ni siquiera los volteo a ver, hasta por ahí he escuchado que algunos dicen que me cambié de bando, pero no, aquí soy un pobretón y solo se divierten al igual que yo, disfrutan las dos noches y adiós. Solo que con Kurt, él si quiere enamorarse, me lo dijo, se está ilusionando conmigo, ahí voy, con esto voy a irlo a buscar los dos días siguientes aunque no quiera_

Louis: Lo que menos necesita es que lo hieran

Blaine: ¿Por qué lo dices?

L: _No te voy a decir que lo quieren casar sus abuelos, ni me va a creer, yo lo traje a este crucero con la intención de que se enamorara y al sentir eso, tomará el coraje para revelarse con sus abuelos y dejar atrás todo eso que le dijeron las monjas de la deuda con ellos. Eso es una idiotez, no puede sacrificar su felicidad y además él tiene que decidir con quién se quiera casar, incluso si desea quedarse soltero o qué sé yo, ya sé_

Louis: Porque mi primo es inexperto en esto, jamás había salido con nadie

Blaine: Lo sé

Louis: Así que digamos a sus veinte tantos años, tú vienes siendo algo como

Blaine: Su primer amor

Louis: Pues sí, en buen plan, si quieres jugar con él, mejor elige a otro, yo he oído que muchos se mueren por ti

Blaine: Gracias por la información pero no, oye quería pedirte un favor

Louis: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: Mañana hacemos parada en Guatemala, pregunté y tu primo tiene el día libre

Louis: Aja, ¿y luego?

Blaine: Quiero llevarlo a conocer algo más que el convento y la casa de sus abuelos

Louis: ¿Cuál es el favor?

Blaine: El domingo quiero hacer lo mismo, pero él tiene turno en la noche, ¿lo podrías cubrir?

Louis: Si claro, yo conozco Guatemala y no hay problema, solo por favor si buscas diversión, con él no

Blaine: No busco eso, me voy porque me está esperando

Louis: Bien, dile que yo lo cubriré por si no lo veo

Blaine: OK y gracias

Louis: De nada, lo hago por él.

B: _¿Acaso le habrán dicho algo?, quizás por eso me preguntó de mis intenciones con Kurt, realmente él no se merece que lo lastimen, que cínico, le dije que mis intenciones no eran malas, su primer amor, elegí definitivamente mal esta ocasión, no le voy a hacer daño, está practicando, es hermoso._

Blaine: Ya regresé

Kurt: Te tardaste

Blaine: Disculpa, toma

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Veo que mejoras

Kurt: En lo que regresabas intentaba la vuelta con el hombre imaginario, total que aprendí hasta a besarlo y sentir que era real

Blaine: ¿No te gustaría mejor besarme a mi?, así no debes imaginarte

Kurt: Nop, y se siente mucho mejor

Blaine: ¿Te molesta que te acaricie tu mejilla?

Kurt: Me gusta, pero no puedo evitar ponerme rojo

K: _Nos volvimos a besar, realmente es mil besos mejor besarte a ti, ayy digo veces, ya solo pienso en besos, ni que decir de que me abraces así como lo estás haciendo, que me mires de esa forma que me hace sentir más mariposas en el estómago, y que_

Blaine: Bueno, oye me encontré a tu primo

Kurt: Mira, yo no lo he visto

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir a conocer Guatemala conmigo?

Kurt: ¿Guatemala?

Blaine: Si ¿te enseñaron Geografía las monjas?

Kurt: ¡Oye!

K: _Tampoco soy un ignorante de todo, me enseñaron lo que según ellas estaba dentro de la moral y los buenos principios, no me dieron clases de por qué me pongo nervioso contigo, si es normal o no, en fin, pero geografía, desde luego que me enseñaron_

Blaine: Que linda cara haces cuando algo te enoja

Kurt: ¿Cómo voy a conocer Guatemala?

Blaine: Mañana hacemos parada ahí y tienes el día libre, chequé en el tablero

Kurt: Si así es

Blaine: ¿Te gustaría una cita con un hombre de carne y hueso, en alguna parte de Guatemala?

Kurt: Si el hombre de carne y hueso eres tú, si

Blaine: Bueno, mañana podemos hacerlo y el domingo también

Kurt: Mañana si, pero ¿el domingo?

Blaine: Tu primo te va a cubrir, yo se lo pedí, ¿qué dices?

Kurt: Me encantaría

Blaine: ¿Continuamos con la clase?

Kurt: Si, porque ya es casi hora de la comida

Blaine: ¿Comemos juntos?

Kurt: Si, después de comer me tengo que ir a trabajar

Blaine: Y más tarde a bailar conmigo

Kurt: Yo encantado, a ver si puedo bailar salsa decentemente

Blaine: Veamos

B: _Aprende muy rápido, ya hasta quién lo viera bailar diría que no es la primera vez que lo hace, seguramente su primo lo ayudara a vestirse y se verá muy hermoso en la noche, con razón tus abuelos te mandaron a ese encierro, siendo tan bello, traerías a los hombres babeando; además que no se conformarían con unos cuantos besos como los que nos hemos dado, eso me preocupa ¿hasta cuándo yo estaré conforme con esos besos y solo abrazarte?, ¿regresará el desgraciado?, ya casi es hora de la comida y después él se va a trabajar, quisiera estar siempre a su lado, ¿qué me pasó contigo?, que lindo, me besó, niño ¿qué me estás haciendo?, se está riendo de que lo abrace por la cintura y di vueltas con él._

Kurt: Me mareas

Blaine: Adoro tu risa, ¿sabes?

Kurt: Y a mi me gusta tu sonrisa

Blaine: Ya casi es hora de la comida

Kurt: Si, ¿comemos en el comedor?

Blaine: No tienes mucho tiempo, después tienes que irte a trabajar

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Bien vamos

Kurt: OK

K_: El resto de la tarde después de la deliciosa comida, no tanto por lo que comí, sino por haber estado con él, se me ha hecho eterno, tal vez porque estoy con las ansias de terminar mi turno, irme a dar un baño y vestirme para ir a bailar por primera vez._

Kurt: Ayy

Louis: Así traerás la conciencia primo

Kurt: No

Louis: Me encontré a tu galán en la mañana

Kurt: Me enseñó a bailar

Louis: Así que si era cierto

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Louis: Lo dijo, pero pensé que no, ¿qué te enseñó a bailar?

Kurt: Música romántica

Louis: Nada tonto, estuvieron muy pegaditos

Kurt: Si, las monjas y mi abuela se hubieran muerto de verme bailar así con él

Louis: Ayy primo, se moriría si tú y él

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Louis: No nada, ¿así que pura música romántica te enseñó?

Kurt: No, también salsa

Louis: Al menos, así podrás bailar en la noche

Kurt: Estoy nervioso, ¿sabes que me invitó a bailar?

Louis: Aja, por eso me aparecí por aquí, para ayudar a arreglarte, ¿estás por salir?

Kurt: En diez minutos más

Louis: Hasta el tiempo estás contando

Kurt: Se me ha hecho eterna la tarde

Louis: Por fin bailarás con alguien que no es una momia

Kurt: Si primo y él es muy guapo

Louis: Ni quien te lo niegue

Kurt: Tiene unos ojos hermosos, su sonrisa, cuando me abraza, sus manos las tiene grandes y cuando me acaricia mi mejilla

Louis: ¿Solo te ha acariciado la mejilla?

Kurt: Si

Louis: ¿Nada más?

Kurt: No primo, si con solo la mejilla me pongo a temblar como gelatina, ¿es raro que solo me haya acariciado la mejilla?

Louis: Es que algunos no se conforman con eso, ni con abrazar o besar

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Louis: Ven ya terminó tu turno, y aunque es bueno hacerlo esperar, tampoco tanto tiempo es adecuado

Kurt: Bueno

K: _Estamos en el camarote, me di un baño y mi primo trajo su secadora, me puse el traje que él me dijo, estoy nervioso_

Kurt: Primo

Louis: Tú solo preocúpate por divertirte

Kurt: Estoy muy emocionado

Louis: Se te nota, ¿ves como tenías derecho a enamorarte?

Kurt: Y creo que lo estoy haciendo ¿Tocaron?

Louis: Si, ha de ser él

Kurt: Ay, y yo todavía no estoy listo

Louis: Tranquilo, solo dile que sales enseguida

Kurt: Pero

Louis: Es normal que no estés listo a la hora que dicen

Kurt: ENSEGUIDA SALGO

Blaine: OK

B: _Hermoso, aquí te voy a esperar, seguro no has terminado de arreglarte, en la mañana suspiré dos veces cuando estábamos bailando, esta es la tercera, bueno ya, se está abriendo la puerta; así vestido yo no respondo, te voy a querer comer y tú no vas a querer, mejor controlo mis impulsos, solo accediste a ir a bailar conmigo, nada más._

Blaine: Woooah!

Kurt: ¿Me veo bien?

Blaine: Más que bien, pido todos los bailes

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: ¿Te gustaría solo bailar conmigo?

Kurt: Si

K: _Llegamos al lugar de la fiesta, todo el camino me vino abrazando y nos dimos algunos besos, empieza la diversión, oye es bueno enseñando a bailar, me estoy divirtiendo mucho y es tan fantástico bailar con él; en el lugar hay flores por todos lados, pero muy raras, la música está a todo lo que da, hay gente riendo, parejas besándose, entre ellas Blaine y yo, hay hasta luces de diferentes colores, soltaron humo, que raro, cambiaron el ritmo, algo romántico, siento que me desmayo de la emoción._

Blaine: ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Kurt: Mucho, eres bueno enseñando

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Con las lecciones de baile de la mañana, creo que no estoy haciendo el ridículo

Blaine: Al contrario, estás bailando como todo un profesional, nadie pensaría que aprendiste en la mañana

Kurt: Las monjas me decían que yo asimilaba todo muy rápido y eso era peligroso

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque no me podían mantener quieto, siempre tenían que estar al pendiente de que no hiciera algo de lo que mi abuela no permitía

Blaine: ¿No te permitía muchas cosas tu abuela?

Kurt: Ni siquiera trepar a un árbol, ¿qué me dijo esa vez?

Blaine: Ni idea

Kurt: Malo, ya me acordé, algo así de que los cuidados que tenían era para que quien fuera mi esposo no le quedara duda que era virgen o algo así

Blaine: Ahh

B: _No por favor, tu abuela si vive en el siglo pasado, desde luego no te dejaban andar brincando y esas cosas, no fuera a ser que se te rompiera el cómo se llamaba, bueno eso que según antes exigían los hombres. Así que a ti hasta eso te cuidaron, si logro mi cometido, es que dos acostones no te mereces tú, realmente tu primera vez debe ser con alguien que te ame y tenga la delicadeza de cuidar que disfrutes esa noche, algo me está diciendo._

Kurt: Gracias por haberme invitado a bailar

Blaine: No, al contrario, estoy disfrutando mucho bailar contigo

Kurt: No te he pisado

Blaine: No solo por eso

K: _Me besó, esto del amor es bello, hemos estado bailando, nos sentamos un rato, pero muy poco, la verdad es que quiero disfrutar esta noche, espero me vuelva a invitar a bailar, pobre ya se habrá cansado, como que esto está por terminar y yo quisiera que siguiera; la noche se me fue volando, ya vamos rumbo a mi camarote, aunque hemos tardado más de la cuenta, porque de repente nos detenemos, me abraza por la cintura y me besa, los nervios han disminuido un poco, ya no he corrido. Llegamos, chin, la verdad hubiera querido que el trayecto fuera más largo, me gusta mucho estar con él, abrí la puerta, me di la vuelta para despedirme de él, me besó, voy a detener la puerta con mi mano, porque me recargué un poco y ya casi nos vamos adentro del camarote._

B: _Niño, por qué no solo te empujo más, ya casi entrábamos a tu camarote cuando te besé, lo he hecho otras veces, una vez que abren la puerta como no queriendo la cosa, los empujo un poco y estando adentro, comienzo a besarlos y acariciarlos; pero tú no te mereces eso, ya no te voy a buscar, pero te dije que si querías ir a conocer Guatemala y quiero seguir estando contigo, bueno ahí vamos._

Kurt: Buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches, ¿aceptas otra cita conmigo?

Kurt: Si

B: _Hasta le brillan los ojos, él se está enamorando y a mí me está pasando algo contigo, ni siquiera te he mencionado lo que realmente busco, ¿eso es lo que busco?, tal vez contigo podría, no, yo seré un solterón; niño eres hermoso y solo te voy a llevar a conocer Guatemala, el lunes haré como si hubiera conseguido lo que quería contigo cuando te vi y no te buscaré más, ahí daré fin a esta historia._

Blaine: Mañana vengo por ti a eso de las nueve

Kurt: OK, aquí te espero

Blaine: Tal vez sea bueno que te pongas ropa y zapatos cómodos

Kurt: Está bien, gracias por la invitación a bailar, lo disfruté mucho

Blaine: De nada, mañana nos vemos, descansa

Kurt: Si, tú también

K: _Otro beso, si, bueno ya mejor dejo que se vaya, ya estoy adentro de mi habitación y esto merece por supuesto registrarlo en mi diario, aunque si regreso deberé eliminar estas cosas; las monjas no tienen idea que tengo este diario pero no vaya a ser la de malas que lo encuentren, yo no me quiero casar con el viejo ese, menos ahora, estoy comenzando a conocer lo que es el amor y ya mejor me duermo. Esta noche la registraré como la primera en que me invitaron a bailar, acepté la invitación, baile con un hombre guapo, con una sonrisa maravillosa y muy caballeroso, con el cual mañana podré conocer algunos lugares de Guatemala, ya estoy como decía mi primo hasta el fondo por él._

Blaine al llegar a su camarote, se dejó caer en su cama,

B: _Suspiré, no es posible, creo que me estoy enamorando de este niño y yo juré jamás amar de nuevo, me comprometí a mostrarle Guatemala, ¿qué lugares serán buenos?, supongo que podremos preguntar en algún módulo de información turística. Del lunes en adelante, tú por tu lado y yo por el mío, así será._

* * *

Y bueno… seguirá siendo boypussy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

K: _Bien, aquí estoy preparándome para salir con Blaine a un lugar diferente que no está dentro del barco, esa debe ser buena señal, ¿qué me pongo?, me dijo algo cómodo, ¿a dónde me llevará?, ni idea, bueno a ver este ¿cómo dijo mi primo que se llamaba?, ahh ya, bermuda me quedaría bien con ¿qué camisa?, esta roja se verá bien. Ya tengo que me pondré y estoy bañado, ¿zapatos?, me dijo que unos cómodos, me voy a poner estas zapatillas, el perfume, un poco para que huela rico y no apeste._

B: _Aquí estoy afuera de su camarote, con unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y besarlo, lo peor es que lo que siento es muy diferente, porque no estoy pensando en abrazarlo y besarlo para desvestirlo; sino simplemente por...no me conviene seguir dándole vueltas a esta situación, me comprometí de alguna forma a llevarlo a conocer varios lugares y eso haré. ¿Estoy enamorándome acaso?, yo no busco amor, ¿por qué no llegaste antes?, ¿por qué no hace dos años?, antes de que conociera a Sebastián, que aunque se escuche dulce su nombre no es para nada eso; solo es un hombre que busca el mejor partido para casarse, pensó que lo era yo, pero conoció a alguien mejor dos meses antes de casarnos, el dos es de mala suerte para mí y también para los que se cruzan en mi camino. Tú no correrás esa suerte, como dije ayer, me haré a la idea de que obtuve le que buscaba y no te buscaré más, vamos a tocarle._

Kurt: Voy

K: _Ya llegó, se me fue el santo al cielo, a ver qué me falta, creo que nada, se me ocurrió ponerme traje de baño debajo de lo que llevo puesto, no sé si me lleve a algún lugar donde nademos o yo que sé, la verdad no se me ocurrió preguntarle, bueno, ahí vamos a otra cita._

Blaine: Hola

Kurt: Hola, ¿así estoy bien?

Blaine: Si, te ves hermoso

Kurt: Gracias, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

Blaine: ¿Traes traje de baño?

Kurt: Si, como no me dijiste a donde iríamos se me ocurrió ponérmelo

Blaine: Perfecto, cerca de donde paramos hay un lugar que es un Resort

Kurt: ¿Qué es eso?

Blaine: Un lugar que te ve a gustar, vamos

Kurt: Si

B: _El beso reglamentario chiquito, ya al menos no sales corriendo después de besarnos, al contrario, me besas tú de nuevo, en el resort, ¿qué podemos hacer?, desayunar para empezar, después daremos un paseo por la playa, te va a encantar el lugar es lo mejor que hay aquí, después tal vez se anima a subir a una moto acuática, su abuela se infartaría capaz que con los brincos que da normalmente la moto por las olas, se rompe lo que tanto ha cuidado la vieja esa._

_Yo he oído que muchas veces es tan frágil que con una simple caída se puede llegar a romper, no necesariamente porque ya no fuera virgen, yo juraba que nadie pensaba de esa forma, que equivocado estaba; podría apostar que periódicamente te revisa una ginecóloga, para comprobar que el himen se llama, creo que sí, estuviera ahí y tú siguieras siendo virgen, por eso no podías ni trepar un árbol, no fueras a caerte y cuando te casaras tu esposo no podría corroborar que era tu primera vez. Me imagino que las monjas te cuidaban mucho, se ve que eres inquieto y travieso, casi podría asegurar que te sentías mejor en el convento que con tus abuelos, si logro lo que quiero, eso que tanta precaución ponía tu abuela, ya no va a estar, cuando regreses._

Kurt: ¿De qué te ríes?

Blaine: De nada, así que ni trepar un árbol podías

Kurt: No, aunque cuando llegué al convento un día me escapé de Sor Merry

Blaine: ¿Qué hiciste?

Kurt: Me fui al huerto y me subí a un árbol, me descubrió cuando iba bajándome

Blaine: ¿Te castigaron?

Kurt: Pues si, yo todavía creí poderme cubrir, porque ya estaba en el piso, pero según ella me encontraba en actitud sospechosa

Blaine: ¿Eras travieso?

Kurt: No, bueno es que era la única forma de hacer lo que quería, recuerdo que esa vez Sor Merry me vio fijamente y me dijo: Me estás mintiendo, eso es malo, si dices mentiras te irás al infierno

Blaine: Y te delataste

Kurt: No te rías, tenía trece años y desde los ocho estuve con mis abuelos, decir mentiras con ellos, sobretodo con mi abuela era peligroso

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque me daba unas palizas, que hasta la pobre cocinera se apiadaba de mi y después me ponía parches de agua caliente para quitarme el dolor

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Si, es que me daba tantos cinturonazos, pero ya no me quiero acordar de eso, ¿falta mucho?

Blaine: No, es ahí

K: _Madre mía, eso se ve muy lujoso, este hombre se habrá equivocado, dudo que nos dejen entrar ahí, para mi sorpresa si lo hicimos, hasta mesa nos dieron muy rápido, esto ha de ser carísimo, no pobre tampoco quiero que se gaste todo lo que ganemos en el crucero en mi, se lo voy a decir, ya nos trajeron la carta, esto está muy caro, bueno eso creo, dice que es en quetzales y ni idea cuanto equivalga eso en dólares, algunas vez me enseñó Aleja a convertir, pero nunca quetzales, no esto no está bien._

Kurt: Este lugar se ve muy caro Blaine

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Si, digo no sé cuánto valga un quetzal en dólares, pero me imagino que es mucho lo que cuesta cada platillo

Blaine: ¿No te agradó el lugar?

Kurt: Si, pero es muy caro, bueno yo puedo pagar lo mío y así no te saldría

Blaine: No, te estoy invitando

Kurt: Pero

B: _Un besito y así no me dices más, jamás en el tiempo que tengo viniendo incluso al crucero, me habían dicho eso, ha de pensar que se me irá todo el sueldo del barco en el desayuno, francamente así sería; pero solo hay un pequeño detalle, realmente esto para quien soy verdaderamente no es nada, para el pobre diablo que conoces pues si, no le alcanzaría ni para un jugo tal vez, ¿qué le digo?, pobre está bien angustiado, no quiero que disfrute el desayuno y coma sin pensar que me dejó en la banca rota._

Blaine: Ves mucho porque el quetzal vale muy poco en relación al dólar

Kurt: ¿Cuánto exactamente?

Blaine: Varía, pero no te preocupes, me alcanza perfectamente

Kurt: ¿Seguro?

Blaine: Si y no me vas a dejar en banca rota, por si acaso eso te preocupa

Kurt: ¿De verdad?

Blaine: Claro, disfruta el desayuno, ¿OK?

Kurt: Bueno, ¿después qué haremos?

Blaine: Conocer el lugar

Kurt: ¿Nos dejarán entrar?

K: _Yo vi que la gente de aquí se ve de mucho dinero y este lugar se ve demasiado exclusivo, estamos desayunando en la terraza, se puede ver el mar, ahí abajo está la alberca del resort me dijo que se llamaba este lugar, allá a lo lejos puedo ver una ¿qué es eso?, no sé, pero va muy rápido sobre el mar, le voy a preguntar, nada más que conteste si nos dejarán entrar y allá arriba hay alguien volando, Dios yo me quiero subir ahí, soy de emociones fuertes definitivamente._

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Este lugar se ve muy exclusivo

B: _Lo es chiquito, es el mejor resort de Guatemala, de hecho tienen una tienda de regalos, a ver si encuentro algo lindo para regalarte, después bajaremos a la alberca, si reservo una habitación y le digo que si quiere tener relaciones conmigo, ¿me dirá que si?, Ay, además se merece alguien que lo ame, aunque yo siento, mejor no siento. Aquí mismo comeremos y a ver si quiere probar algo de lo que hay en el resort, ahh ya sé, le voy a decir una pequeña mentira para que se quite la angustia que me dejará en banca rota_

Blaine: Si es muy exclusivo

Kurt: Debe ser muy caro, mejor vamos a otro lado

Blaine: No te preocupes, un amigo mío trabaja aquí y gracias a eso no me cobrará lo que hagamos

Kurt: Eso no es verdad

Blaine: Si lo es, mi amigo es gerente del lugar, ha tenido más suerte que yo

Kurt: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Blaine: Tiene un trabajo donde gana mucho, pero está encerrado y eso a mí no me agrada

Kurt: Tú trabajas en el crucero porque te permite estar de un lado para otro

Blaine: Si así es, aunque no gano mucho

Kurt: Es lo de menos, mientras te haga feliz eso es lo importante, y ¿qué estudias?

Blaine: Turismo

Kurt: Yo quería estudiar alguna carrera, pero según mi abuela solo que tuviera edad para contraer matrimonio

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Nada

K: _Edad a la cual desgraciadamente ya llegué y me quieren casar con un viejo horrible, que solo de pensar que me quiera besar, ouchh, me voy a vomitar, no será como contigo, que me muero porque me des otro beso, no te veo intenciones de hacerlo, nos interrumpió el mesero, ya ordenamos, le voy a dar un besito, me agarró mi mano y me dio un beso, ay que lindo_

Blaine: Me decías que no te permitieron estudiar una carrera

Kurt: No, aunque en el convento he aprendido muchos idiomas

Blaine: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Kurt: Inglés, francés, Italiano

Blaine: Varios

Kurt: Si, de repente llegan a ir monjas de otras partes del mundo y de esa forma he aprendido

Blaine: Así que no te dejaron estudiar una carrera

Kurt: No, que era pérdida de tiempo, mejor que aprendiera a ser buen esposo, para que llegado el momento

Blaine: Cumplieras con tus obligaciones y tu esposo te iba a mantener

Kurt: Lo cual a mí no me agrada, mi primo ha estudiado y trabajado, yo quisiera hacer eso

Blaine: Lo de una carrera no, pero trabajar lo estás haciendo

Kurt: Eso si

Blaine: Mira ya nos traen en desayuno, ojalá que te guste

Kurt: Se ve delicioso

B: _En un tramo de conversación te dije muchas mentiras, para nada estudio turismo, soy contador y me encargo de llevar todo lo referente del negocio de bienes raíces, me apasionan los números y si estoy en un lugar fijo durante diez meses, pero en dos me vuelvo alguien diferente. Así que tus abuelos solo esperan el momento para casarte, ¿acaso negociarán contigo?, digo eso ya sería el colmo, no yo creo que piensan solo que conozcas a alguien y te cases, lo cual suena complicado, dado que te la pasas encerrado en el convento._

Blaine: ¿Te gustó?

Kurt: Si está muy rico, adoro comer sin tener que rezar, no te rías

Blaine: Lo siento

Kurt: Es que si tú tuvieras que aguantarte las largas horas previas al desayuno, comida o cena

Blaine: ¿Eran horas?

Kurt: Bueno tal vez no, pero a mi se me hacia una eternidad, yo quería comer después de andar dando dolores de cabeza a las monjas

Blaine: ¿Dolores de cabeza?

Kurt: No me dejaban ni a luz ni a sombra, supongo que para no entregar malas cuentas a mi abuela

Blaine: Tu abuela te iba a ver seguido

Kurt: No, solo en vacaciones o a veces ni eso, lo cual yo agradecía, cuando ella no iba mandaba solo a la doctora

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Kurt: Este

K: _No le voy a decir para qué iba la doctora ya sea sola o con mi abuela, es algo vergonzoso, aparte de que casi puedo jurar no debo hablarlo con él. La palabra tal vez no era vergonzoso, yo la verdad sentía que era una pendejada, las groserías están saliendo fácilmente, ¿por qué iba?, para comprobar si aún era virgen, cosa que era imposible que dejara de serlo, porque ni siquiera novio tenía y un hombre no había a un metro a la redonda. Solo que al parecer el himen, que mi abuela lo ve como si fuera una cosa sagrada, según un día que no fue ella, la doctora tuvo la delicadeza de explicarme que era muy fácil que se me rompiera, por una caída, un movimiento brusco o algo así, con lo inquieto que era, podía pasar a la historia._

Blaine: ¿No me quieres decir?

Kurt: Es algo sin importancia

Blaine: Bueno, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta a la playa?

Kurt: Sip

B: _Mi niño, así que no andaba errado, si te revisaban para corroborar que en alguna travesura no hubieras echado a perder los cuidados de tu abuela, que pendejada tan grande es esa, digo ya a ningún hombre, bueno si hay algunos que buscan casarse con alguien virgen, pero la gran mayoría no le da importancia a eso. Lo radical para casarse es amar a la persona con quien compartirás tu vida, sin tomar en cuenta si fuiste el primero o no, ya llegamos a la playa, todo lo ve maravillado_,

Blaine: Será mejor que te quites tus zapatillas para que no se llenen de arena

Kurt: Yo creo que si

Blaine: A ver dame tu mano

Kurt: Gracias

K: _Me ayudó a sostenerme para que no me cayera al alzar mi pierna para quitarme las zapatilla, bueno ya me quité las dos y las traigo sostenidos en las manos, él me abrazó y yo me recargué en su hombro, me hizo cosquillas, yo también le voy a hacer, umm no se rió_

Blaine: Ahí no tengo cosquillas

Kurt: Ahh eso no se vale, ¿dónde tienes cosquillas?

Blaine: No te voy a decir

Kurt: Umm, ayy no, eso es trampa

Blaine: Yo ya encontré donde tienes tú cosquillas

Kurt: No espérate

Blaine: ¿Qué?

B: _Salió corriendo, hace mucho que no me reía así, se detuvo y me está viendo, chiquito, te voy a alcanzar, te atrapé, nos llegó una ola en los pies, cerró sus ojos, le está pegando el sol de frente, vamos a darnos una vuelta_

Kurt: Ayy me tiras

Blaine: No te tiro, te tengo bien abrazado

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada

K: _Se me salieron unas lágrimas, él no tiene la menor idea de cuánto añoré poder vivir algo así, de lo terrible que fue para mi enterarme por las cartas de mi primo todo lo feliz que era y las cosas que vivía, me besó y me abrazó._

Blaine: ¿Por qué lloras?

Kurt: Por nada

Blaine: Ven, vamos a sentarnos allá en la sombra

Kurt: Si

B: _Chiquito, ¿por qué lloras?, ¿de qué te habrás acordado?, estabas feliz, esas lágrimas serán porque jamás pensaste poder estar así con un hombre, aunque soñarlo seguro lo hiciste varias veces, te tengo aquí abrazado, te recargaste en mí, tienes tus ojitos cerrados, estás tratando de controlar tus emociones, a ver un besito te ayudará_

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Es que me siento muy feliz, solo eso

Blaine: Ok, pero no llores

Kurt: No, ¿me besas?

Blaine: Si, ¿quieres nadar en el mar?

Kurt: Me da miedo

Blaine: ¿Sabes nadar?

Kurt: Lo aprendí afortunadamente antes de que murieran mis papás

K: _Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, me abrazó más fuerte y me dio un beso en la frente, han sido unos años muy malos desde que llegué con mis abuelos, podría tener la suerte de que eso cambie; al casarme con el tal Evodio lo dudo, pero si tú te enamoras y te quieres casar conmigo, no eso no va a pasar, mejor disfruto esto que siento y ya no me hago ilusiones con el qué pasará_

Blaine: Ya no llores, ¿quieres nadar en el mar?

Kurt: Si, pero me da un poco de miedo, hace mucho que no nado

Blaine: Yo te voy a sostener, ¿quieres quitarte tu ropa en uno de esos vestidores?

Kurt: Bueno

B: _A ver me levanto yo primero y te doy la mano para que lo hagas tú, voy a aprovechar que tú vas a quitarte tu ropa y quedarte en traje de baño, para pedirle al muchacho que viene allá la comida, le daré instrucciones que me la traiga hasta las dos de la tarde, para que él no vea la carta y se sienta mal, le diré que es cortesía de mi amigo, un beso más, bueno ya se fue a cambiar._

Blaine: Muchacho

Memo: Si señor dígame

Blaine: ¿Me prestas esa carta que traes ahí?

Memo: Si señor aquí tiene

Blaine: Por favor me puedes traer una mariscada, dos aguas frescas

Memo: ¿De qué sabor?

Blaine: Jamaica, también tráeme una cerveza

Memo: ¿Algo más?

Blaine: No, solo que me las traes a las dos de la tarde

Memo: ¿A qué cuenta la cargo?

Blaine: A la de Blaine Anderson, la dejé abierta en la recepción

Memo: Está bien señor

Blaine: Haz de una vez la nota, para que te la firme, a la hora que lo traigas solo me lo dejas y ya, por favor

Memo: Si señor, aquí está

Blaine: Gracias Memo, no se te olvide a las dos

Memo: Sí señor, ¿necesita algo más?

Blaine: Sí, me traes de esas sillas aquí y dos toallas por favor

Memo: Enseguida

Blaine: Gracias

K: _Estoy bien blanco, me urge de verdad algo de sol, ¿me veré bien en traje de baño?, desde los ocho años no usaba uno, me siento extraño, me pondré bloqueador porque mi primo dijo que sino después estaré con el ardor de la piel, vamos afuera, ayy, no mejor le hubiera dicho que no quería nadar, ya me estoy divirtiendo mucho y no es nada malo, ahí vamos_.

B: _Woah, está muy bien dotado el niño, con razón su abuela lo mandó al convento, si quería que llegara virgen al matrimonio, no más de uno se le iba a querer ir encima al verlo, pero yo fui el afortunado, ¿qué me viste?, ¿por qué me besaste?, deja de romperte la cabeza, viene todo apenado,_

Blaine: Que bonito traje de baño

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: ¿Entramos al mar?

Kurt: Si, oye desde el restaurante te iba a preguntar algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Esas cosas de allá, ¿qué son?

Blaine: Motos acuáticas, ¿quieres subirte a una?

Kurt: Si, ¿se podría?, ¿no es muy caro?

Blaine: No te preocupes, ¿quieres hacerlo ahora?

Kurt: Si, pero si es caro no

Blaine: Voy a preguntar cuánto cuesta, espérame aquí

Kurt: Bueno

B: _Desde luego que es caro, pero no te lo voy a decir, a ver si no te asustas cuando estés arriba de la moto y demos vueltas_

Blaine: Buenas tardes, verdad

- Si, buenas tardes

Blaine: ¿Hay alguna moto disponible?

- Si señor

Blaine: Se la pago de una vez, ¿una hora está bien?

- O cuando termine el paseo

Blaine: No, mire si me tardo más de la cuenta, nada más deje que lleve al muchacho con que vengo ahí a donde está y regreso a pagarle la diferencia

- Claro señor

Blaine: Gracias

B: _Bueno ya arreglamos el asunto de la moto, no quiero que sepas cuánto cuesta, porque el pobre que conoces no lo podría pagar ni de broma, menos aquí, pero bueno,_

Blaine: Listo

Kurt: ¿Cuánto costaba?

Blaine: No te preocupes vamos

Kurt: ¿Seguro?, no quiero dejarte en banca rota

Blaine: No me dejarás, te vas a divertir

Kurt: OK

K: _Estamos arriba de la moto acuática, me voy a agarrar bien a él, cuando nos íbamos a subir una pareja iba regresando, iban bien abrazados, supongo para no caerse, yo haré lo mismo, aunque nos pusieron chalecos salvavidas,_

Kurt: ¿Listo?

Blaine: Si agárrate bien, no te vayas a caer

Kurt: Estoy bien agarrado

B: _De verdad no se quiere caer, me abrazó bien fuerte, se recargó en mi, bueno a ver si eres de emociones fuertes, si lo es, viene emocionado, una vuelta, hacía mucho que no me subía con un chico tan lindo, esto está siendo mal negocio; hemos dado varias vueltas y él feliz, casi es la hora, si me tardo más, no, ya es casi hora que nos traigan la comida, le voy a decir que nos quedamos un rato en el mar, hasta que vea al muchacho que le pedí la comida. Llegamos a la orilla,_

Blaine: Con cuidado bájate

Kurt: Si

Señor: ¿Joven lo ayudo?

Kurt: Gracias

Señor: ¿Se divirtieron?

Kurt: Si mucho

Blaine: Gracias señor

Señor: De nada

B: _Bueno, vamos de regreso a donde dejamos la ropa, lo voy a abrazar, venía atrás de él y se asustó venimos algo mojados porque nos salpicó agua,_

Blaine: ¿Quieres nadar?

Kurt: Bueno, pero no tengo práctica en el mar

Blaine: Te abrazo y así no te caerás.

Kurt: Está bien

K: _Sentí muy bonito cuando me abrazó, se ha ido el día volando, casi van a ser las dos, estamos en la orilla del mar, estamos todos mojados, él me ha abrazado las veces que las olas llegaban muy fuerte y casi me caía, nos besamos, lo que ponga en mi diario se quedará corto con lo que estoy viviendo,_

Blaine: ¿Ya tienes hambre?

Kurt: Algo

Blaine: Vamos a comer

Kurt: ¿Dónde comeremos?

Blaine: Aquí

B: _Ahí viene el muchacho, ya dejó lo que le pedí, una vuelta en mis brazos, listo ya se fue, un beso más, chiquito me estás haciendo sentir unas maripositas en mi estómago con solo tenerte a mi lado, bueno vamos a comer, a ver si te gustan los mariscos,_

Kurt: Se ve rico

Blaine: Espero que te guste

Kurt: ¿A qué hora lo pediste?

Blaine: Me lo habrá mandado mi amigo

Kurt: Ahh

K: _Esto es un sueño, estuve en el mar con él, di un paseo en moto acuática y hubo muchos besos, también me abrazó._

Blaine: ¿Te gustó?

Kurt: Si estuvo muy rico

Blaine: ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Kurt: Si muchas gracias

Blaine: Mañana podemos ir a asunción

Kurt: La capital de Guatemala

Blaine: Exacto, ¿quieres ir?

Kurt: Si, ¿no está lejos?

Blaine: A dos horas y media

Kurt: ¿Cómo nos iremos?

Blaine: Tú no te preocupes

Kurt: OK

Blaine: ¿Quieres regresar al barco para que te des un baño?, en la noche podemos ir a bailar a una disco

Kurt: Si me encantaría, me divertí mucho ayer que bailamos

Blaine: Perfecto

K: _Un perrito, que extraño, yo siempre quise uno, pero mi abuela para variar fue otra cosa que no me dejó tener, ahí viene una señora, supongo que ha de ser su dueña, lo voy a cargar y se lo daré_

Kurt: Aquí tiene

Señora: Gracias

Kurt: De nada

B: _Acarició muy emocionado al perrito, seguro tampoco su abuela le dejó tener uno, se quedó viendo cómo se aleja la señora con el perro, te voy a abrazar, tu abuela era medio maldita_

Blaine: ¿Te gustan los perritos?

Kurt: Si, siempre quise tener uno pero mi abuela no me dejó

Blaine: Ahora regreso, voy al baño, ¿me esperas aquí?

Kurt: Si

K: _Aprovechando que me quedé solo, para no olvidar ningún detalle de lo que he vivido lo escribiré, en los vestidores donde me cambié sino mal recuerdo había baño, quién sabe, a lo mejor me quiere dar una sorpresa, me la he pasado tan bien; con todo esto de que me escapé, lo que he vivido, lo debí hacer antes, pero como dice Louis, nunca es tarde, veamos a escribir las cosas vividas en lo que él regresa._

B: _Voy a ir a cerrar la cuenta, de paso veré si en la tienda de regalos hay un perrito de peluche para regalárselo, no podrá ser uno de verdad, bien, esto ya quedó, así cuando salgamos no tendré que pasar a pagar nada; ahora aprovechemos para ver si encuentro un perrito de peluche para ti,_

Blaine: Buenas tardes

Vendedor: Buenas tardes, ¿buscaba algo en especial?

Blaine: Un perro de peluche

Vendedor: Tengo este, pero es juguete

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Vendedor: Si, camina un poco, se para, ladra y luego vuelve a caminar

Blaine: ¿Lo puede accionar?

Vendedor: Desde luego

Blaine: Me agrada

Vendedor: ¿Se lo lleva?

Blaine: Si

Vendedor: ¿Forma de pago?

Blaine: Tarjeta, aquí tiene

Vendedor: Gracias, me regala una firma

Blaine: Si claro

Vendedor: ¿Se lo envuelvo para regalo?

Blaine: Solo póngale un moñito en el cuello

Vendedor: ¿Así está bien?

Blaine: Perfecto, gracias

Vendedor: De nada

B: _Mi hermano cuando vea las cuentas se sorprenderá, seguro hasta me va a llamar a ver si no me robaron la tarjeta, comúnmente no las traigo, pero este año él me dijo que las cargara, por cualquier emergencia; no me gusta traerlas por si alguien llega a esculcar mi billetera, aunque eso no es posible, ya que una vez que tengo relaciones me voy del cuarto, solo regreso a la noche siguiente y después adiós. ¿Por qué hago eso?, simple, resultaría muy desagradable quedarme, nunca llego a conocerlos, así que lo mejor es irme, este año lo iba a hacer con mayor razón; porque si vieran mi billetera podría ver que tengo varias tarjetas y con los limites más altos, cosa que no fue suficiente para mi prometido. ¿Qué está haciendo? A ver repasemos lo que pensé, ¿iba?, umm eso no me gustó, es hermoso, si él y yo, no se lo merece, sus abuelos lo han hecho sufrir suficiente para que un canalla como yo lo haga más, me voy a acercar con cuidado, pondré el perrito y a ver qué cara pone_

Kurt: Ayy, que lindo

Blaine: ¿Te gusta?

Kurt: Si mucho, ¿para quién es?

Blaine: Para un chico linda que hasta hace unos momentos estaba escribiendo o leyendo, ¿qué hacías?

Kurt: ¿Es para mi?

Blaine: Si es para ti, espero que te guste

Kurt: Si gracias

K: _Me regaló un perrito, hasta ladra, será mejor que guarde mi diario, le diré que era un libro si me vuelve a cuestionar, mis secretos están seguros en mi bolso_

Blaine: Que bueno que te haya gustado, ¿qué hacías?

Kurt: Leyendo, como te tardaste

Blaine: Fui a saludar a mi amigo y agradecerle sus atenciones

Kurt: Con razón, gracias me la pasé muy bien

Blaine: ¿Por el lugar o

Kurt: No, independientemente del lugar, si es muy elegante y lo que comimos estuvo muy rico, pero me agradó mucho tu compañía

Blaine: Ven

B: _Niño, necesito constatar que no todos son unos interesados, mañana no iremos a un lugar lujoso, aquí mismo logré contactar una agencia que renta autos; te voy a llevar a conocer Asunción y será un paseo de dos personas sin muchos recursos, espero que me beses igual que hoy._

Kurt: De nuevo gracias por el día y todo lo que hemos hecho

Blaine: No tienes que agradecerme, me divertí mucho a tu lado, ¿todavía quieres ir a bailar?

Kurt: Si se puede o podemos quedarnos a contemplar las estrellas cuando anochezca, me gustaría caminar contigo a la luz de la luna y ver las estrellas

Blaine: Suena mejor el paseo por la playa

Kurt: Perfecto, vamos al barco, nos damos un baño para quitarnos el agua del mar y después damos un paseo por la playa

Blaine: Nos damos el baño juntos

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: No te pongas pálido, era broma, ven

K: _Eso del baño juntos me asustó, se rió de mi, pues este hombre no ve que apenas estoy controlando mis nervios para no salir corriendo, bañarnos juntos ni pensarlo, jamás he visto a otro hombre desnudo ni en fotito; espero que no me toque ver solo al vejestorio con que me quieren casar, subimos al barco y estamos afuera de mi camarote, un besito, suspiré, no lo puedo evitar, me estoy clavando como dice Louis_

Blaine: Que suspiro

Kurt: Ayy

Blaine: Vengo por ti en dos horas

Kurt: Ok

Blaine: Podemos dar una vuelta por el muelle

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Nos vemos en dos horas

B: _A este niño no podré darle más que besos, me voy a dar un baño porque traigo el agua salada de mar, cuando se puso a llorar, sentí tan feo; con lo poco que me ha dicho, su abuela es una desgraciada, será de ese tipo de señoras que se dan sus golpes de pecho, pero son unas... bueno, de verdad que ansío poder verlo, pasé todo el día con él y aún quiero más. Pasaron las dos horas volando, está ya afuera de su camarote, ya me vio y corrió para abrazarme, también darme un beso,_

Blaine: ¿Listo?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Vamos

K: _Este paseo es tan fantástico, venimos caminando por la playa descalzos, yo venía delante de él y me abrazó por la cintura, me dio un beso en la mejilla, nos detuvimos para mirar la puesta de sol, sigue abrazándome, que romántico, otra escena digna para una película; estoy atesorando estos momentos como él no tiene idea, comienza a oscurecer, ahí está un señor vendiendo helados, tengo una idea_

Kurt: Oye

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: Todo el día tú me has invitado, ¿puedo invitarte yo algo?

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Tengo ganas de un helado

Blaine: Voy por uno

Kurt: No, yo te quiero invitar uno, ¿aceptas?

Blaine: Tú me vas a invitar a mi

Kurt: Si, digo no se compara con todo lo de la mañana, pero algo es algo

Blaine: ¿Me quieres invitar un helado?

Kurt: Si, ¿de qué te gustan?, fresa, vainilla, limón

Blaine: Uno de limón estaría bien

Kurt: Voy por ellos

B: _Si fue por el helado para los dos, ahí regresa, pobre se hizo un poco problemas con la conversión, pero el señor se portó muy amable con él, es que con esa sonrisa, cautiva y derrite a cualquiera,_

Kurt: Aquí tienes

Blaine: Gracias, que rico

Kurt: Por el excelente día que he pasado a tu lado,

Blaine: Oye te voy a invitar más seguido, estos helados son muy ricos

Kurt: Hazlo, me gusta salir contigo, oops

Blaine: A mi también me gusta salir contigo, ¿nos sentamos en la arena?

Kurt: Si

K: _Aquí estamos, tomando nuestro rico helado, digo no se compara con el simple hecho de tenerlo a mi lado, que me esté abrazando y besando; solo que me sentía mal de que él hubiera pagado todo, aunque según su amigo le dio una mano, yo no me trago eso, le quedó helado,_

Blaine: ¿De qué te ríes?

Kurt: Tienes helado, ahí

Blaine: ¿Aquí?

Kurt: Espera

B: _Niño, ¿qué vas a hacer?, estás muerto de la risa y me detuviste mi mano, esta escena me parece familia, ¿lo hará?, no lo creo, ahh si lo hizo, me besó y después con su lengua quitó el helado, condenado._

Blaine: Creo que tú también tienes helado

Kurt: No

K: _Mejor corro, viene tras de mí, me atrapó, nos estamos besando._

Blaine: Me estoy enamorando de ti

Kurt: ¿Lo estás haciendo?

Blaine: Creo que si

B: _¿Por qué le dije eso?, ya me está pegando eso de decir las cosas, sin medir las consecuencias, pero se me salió; será mejor regresar al barco, fue un día tan bello a su lado, mañana espero que tengamos otro igual, desearía que fuera más largo el camino a su camarote._

Kurt: Buenas noches, fue un día hermoso

Blaine: Buenas noches, realmente lo fue, porque estuve contigo

Kurt: ¿De verdad?

Blaine: Si, mañana vengo por ti a las nueve

Kurt: Estaré listo

Blaine: Ponte ropa cómoda igual que hoy

Kurt: ¿Con traje de baño?

Blaine: Si, por las dudas

Kurt: Está bien, que descanses

Blaine: Tú también

K: _Un besito, ya se va, lo voy a detener, me sonrió, otro beso, si otros más, quisiera que este crucero fuera eterno para estar con él, permanecer así abrazado como me tiene, mejor lo dejo ir._

Kurt: Gracias por todo Blaine, todo en el día no se compara con haber estado contigo

Blaine: ¿Con un hombre de carne y hueso?

Kurt: Si, y que no me equivoqué

Blaine: ¿En qué?

Kurt: A parte de guapo, eres de muy buenos sentimientos

Blaine: Gracias por el piropo, nos vemos mañana

Kurt: De nada, hasta mañana

B: _Niño, en qué forma te voy a decir que me quiero acostar contigo, fue tan dulce lo que me dijo, ¡yo hombre de buenos sentimientos!, para nada, me he portado bien contigo y lo quiero seguir haciendo, ¿me podré enamorar de ti?, mejor me duermo; mañana te llevaré a que conozcas otros lugares lindos, tal vez algún museo, la plaza ya veremos, pero desde el lunes adiós hermoso, es lo mejor._

K: _Solo escribiré lo que resta del día, cuenta de besos irán a unos treinta yo creo, realizar los sueños que siempre he tenido fácil van veinte de miles, pero con esos bastaría, si por alguna razón tuviera que regresar al convento; me preocupa que mis abuelos descubran mi mentira, a ver si a la abuela no se le ocurre ir a verme, yo no quiero casarme, me dijo que se estaba enamorando de mí y yo también me estoy enamorando de ti, mejor me duermo._

* * *

_Gabriela Cruz: No tengo claro cuántos capítulos serán, intentaré ordenarlos y para la próxima actualización espero tener la cantidad :D y volverán los spoilers ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

K: _Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y descubrir que sigo en el convento, que Blaine es uno de los tantos hombres de aire que según fueron mis novios, todo lo de ayer fue... ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo, es mejor que cualquier sueño que hubiera tenido. Vamos a abrir los ojos, no estoy en el convento así que todo fue real, son siete y media me voy a arreglar él me dijo que venía por mí a las nueve, ¿alguien toca?, si, habré escuchado mal_

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Louis: Tu primo

Kurt: Voy

K: _Me había asustado, vamos a abrirle a mi primo,_

Kurt: Hola

Louis: Hola, que sonrisa te cargas

Kurt: Ayer pase un día de ensueño, no mucho mejor que un sueño

Louis: ¿Y hoy pasarás otro?

Kurt: Él me invitó, pero solo será medio día porque en la tarde tengo turno

Louis: ¿No te dijo?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Louis: Yo te voy a cubrir

Kurt: Ahora que recuerdo, si me lo dijo, pero no primo, tú has de querer salir

Louis: Como le dije a él, yo conozco Guatemala, Harry se quedará a ayudarme para cubrir lo que te toca

Kurt: Se los agradezco a los dos, pero no me sentiría bien

Louis: Primo, estos años en tus cartas me decías lo infeliz que eras sin poder salir, conocer lugares y gente

Kurt: Si, pero

Louis: Un chico guapo y muy agradable, ¿qué tal besa?

Kurt: Woah, besa increíble, yo creo que nadie ha de besar mejor que él

Louis: Bueno tú no tienes de donde comparar, así que no puedes decir eso

Kurt: Umm no

Louis: Ya no pongas esa cara, ¿a qué hora viene?

Kurt: A las nueve, iremos a Asunción, al menos eso quedamos ayer

Louis: ¿Dónde fueron ayer?

Kurt: Me llevó a un Resort

Louis: El que está a unos metros de aquí

Kurt: El mismo, es muy lujoso

Louis: ¿Qué hicieron ahí?

Kurt: Desayunamos, nos subimos a una moto acuática, anduvimos nadando en el mar y me regaló este perrito

Louis: Ayy está lindo

Kurt: Si verdad

Louis: ¿Qué es eso?

Kurt: Un experimento, bueno no, son las rosas que él me ha regalado las estoy disecando

Louis: ¿Sabes hacerlo?

Kurt: Si, una de las monjitas francesas que estuvieron una temporada en el convento me enseñó

Louis: Aprendiste muchas cosas en el convento

Kurt: Era la única forma según mis monjitas de mantenerme lejos de hacer alguna travesura

Louis: De alguna forma deberías sacar tu inconformidad de estar ahí

Kurt: Yo te lo dije muchas veces, en si estar con mis monjitas no era malo

Louis: No, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar con tu abuela, eso lo tengo claro

Kurt: ¿Por qué es así?

Louis: Esa es la pregunta de los veinticuatro mil millones de pesos, no puedes dejar que sigan arruinando tu vida

Kurt: Al menos por dos meses no podrán hacerlo

Louis: Pasados los dos meses tampoco, tienes el derecho de decidir qué quieres hacer con tu vida, ya eres mayor de edad

Kurt: No quiero tocar ese tema, mejor ayúdame a decidir que usar

Louis: Estrenaste traje de baño ayer, por lo que veo

Kurt: Si, uno de los que yo elegí

Louis: Y los que yo elegí, ¿cuándo?

Kurt: Primo, ves que apenas me voy acomodando a las cosas de este siglo, para mi esos traje de baño son

Louis: Sacrilegio, ya ni me digas, que me da mucho coraje con tu abuela

Kurt: Anda ayúdame y no hagas corajes

Louis: Ok, tú ganas, ¿dónde van a ir?

Kurt: A Asunción

Louis: ¿No te dijo un lugar en específico?

Kurt: No, debo colocarme algo cómodo

Louis: Tú te arreglas y yo superviso únicamente

Kurt: Bien

B: _Hermoso, aquí me tienes, con una rosa en la mano para dártela diez minutos antes, estas sensaciones las extrañaba, me volví medio amargado después del rompimiento, es que no fue grato, tampoco justifica la actitud que tomé, en fin; hora de tocar a tu puerta, santo Dios, mi corazón está latiendo como loco, este niño me da tanta dulzura que sus nervios se me están contagiando a mí. La camioneta ya está listo en el muelle, chin, seguro me cuestionará sobre él, piensa, piensa, ayy ya, es de mi amigo y él me lo prestó para que pudiéramos ir, ahí viene_

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: Hola, cada día te ves más hermoso

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Mira te traje un rosa

Kurt: Está linda, jamás había visto una así

Blaine: Te puedo decir un secreto

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Aquí entre nos

K: _Me acarició mi mejilla, se acercó a mi oído, el temblor inició, me pone tan nervioso su cercanía, aunque me gusta y mucho_

Kurt: A ver dime

Blaine: Es pintada

Kurt: Me hiciste reír

Blaine: ¿Puedo darte un beso?

Kurt: Si

B: _El beso chiquito no podía faltar, porque los que nos demos en este día serán los últimos, mañana me meto en otra cosa, tú eres muy lindo y dulce, no te mereces correr la suerte que todas mis conquistas,_

Blaine: ¿Listo?

Kurt: Si, ¿así estoy bien?

Blaine: Perfecto, me permites

K: _Me tomó de la mano, ya ni me despedí de Louis, estaba en el baño cuando él tocó, cuando salga solo no me encontrará, ni hablar._

Adentro del camarote,

L: _Se fue y ni se despidió, otra rosa para la colección que diseca, el perrito está lindo, algo me huele mal, voy a pedir referencias del tal Blaine, digo se ve que es buena onda y todo, pero uno nunca se debe de confiar._

K: _Vamos bajando la rampa del barco, venimos abrazados, en el camino volteó varias veces a verme y me ha dado varios besos, siento algo extraño, su actitud es rara, llegamos a una camioneta negra, ¿de dónde la habrá sacado?, quitó la alarma y abrió la puerta para que pudiera subir, estoy adentro, cerró la puerta, es muy caballeroso, ¿será la camioneta de su amigo? Ayer le estuve dando vueltas y me sentí mal que él haya pagado todo, hoy me dieron el primer sueldo por mi trabajo en el barco, que bien se sintió recibirlo y se sentirá mejor gastarlo con él_

Blaine: ¿En qué piensas?

Kurt: En muchas cosas

Blaine: ¿Cómo cuales?

Kurt: Una de ellas, ¿podría invitarte yo lo que hagamos este día?

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Si, tú ayer pagaste todo y me gustaría ser yo quien lo hiciera ahora

Blaine: ¿Algún motivo en especial?

Kurt: Siento que ayer gastaste mucho, aunque digas que no

Blaine: De verdad no gasté mucho

B: _Chiquito, si vieras las cuentas que tenía que pagar cuando salía con Sebastián, por cierto ese es el nombre del que era mi prometido, al cual no le resulté partido del todo convincente; lo de ayer fue ni una décima parte de una comida o cena con él, ayer hicimos tanto el desayuno y la comida en el Resort, tú quieres pagar, ¿tus abuelos serán ricos?_

Kurt: Yo digo que si, además hoy me dieron el dinero de mi primera semana

Blaine: A mi también y

Kurt: Espera, yo regresando al convento, no tendré posibilidad de gastarlo, así que mejor lo uso de una vez, ¿te molestaría que yo pagara?

Blaine: ¿No lo podrás usar?

Kurt: Sería descubrirme

Blaine: Cierto

Kurt: ¿Qué dices?

Blaine: Está bien, tú hoy pagas lo que hagamos

Kurt: Gracias, simplemente el dinero no lo podré utilizar después y supongo que lo que ganas aquí te ayuda en tus estudios

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Ves, no quiero dejarte en banca rota y después tengas problemas para cubrir tus gastos

Blaine: OK, el paisaje es muy bonito

Kurt: Lo es

K: _Realmente el paisaje es muy reconfortante, pero más estar con un hombre de carne y hueso, con el cual no dicto las respuesta, salen de él y puedo sorprenderme al escucharle contestar alguna cosa que le cuestiono. El trayecto son dos horas y media, encendió la radio, podré ponerme al día de las novedades musicales de este siglo_

Blaine: Me imagino que en el convento no escuchabas música

Kurt: No, bueno solo cantos religiosos y esas cosas, aunque mi primo me mandaba en sus cartas la letra de la canción del momento, leerla no resultaba igual que escucharla

Blaine: Eso si

Kurt: ¿Te molesta si bajo un poco el vidrio?

Blaine: No, aunque puede ser que nos lastime los oídos, vamos algo rápido, normalmente en carretera no es bueno ir con los vidrios abajo

Kurt: Entonces olvídalo

Blaine: ¿Por qué lo querías bajar?

Kurt: Algunas veces cuando me lograba subir a un árbol, arriba en lo alto podía sentir como el viento pegaba en mi cara, eso me daba una sensación de libertad, aunque seguía en el convento

Blaine: ¿El aire te daba sensación de libertad?

Kurt: Tal vez era el aire o haber logrado hacer algo que tenía prohibido

Blaine: Te propongo algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Ya que estemos por llegar lo bajas, para que no nos lastime mucho los oídos y sientas el aire, aunque ahora si estás en libertad

Kurt: Solo que la libertad me durará dos meses

Blaine: Deberías no regresar, ya eres mayor de edad

Kurt: Lo sé, Louis me lo repite cada que puede, solo que me sentiría mal con mis abuelos

Blaine: Después de haberte privado de muchas cosas, ¿cómo es posible que te sientas mal?

Kurt: Supongo que no es lógico, pero a pesar de la vida que me han dado les agradezco que me hayan cuidado, velado por mi y de alguna manera haberme dado un hogar

Blaine: ¿Aunque ese hogar se asemejara al infierno?

Kurt: Con mi abuela si, pero con las monjitas no, cada una me consentía de una forma diferente

Blaine: ¿Te consentían?

Kurt: Si, Sor Remedios era excelente haciendo pasteles y toda clase de postres imaginables, una vez estaba castigado y me llevó un pastel con un gran vaso de leche, yo pensé que mi castigo incluía no comer, ¿sabes qué me dijo?

Blaine: No ni idea

Kurt: Que no era bueno malpasarse sin causa justificada, suficiente era mi castigo de estar pelando papas, lo de la comida no iba incluido

Blaine: Así que no eran mala onda las monjitas

Kurt: Todo lo contrario, me regañaban y esas cosas, pero era mínimo comparado con los regaños de mi abuela

Blaine: Tu abuela sigue creyendo que con sangre entran las cosas

Kurt: Lo dirás en broma, pero si

Blaine: Ya vamos llegando

Kurt: Voy a bajar el vidrio

Blaine: Adelante

B: _Realmente para él cada cosa es como única, con el simple hecho de sentir el aire, me regaló un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su cabello se alboroto con el aire, tiene un mechón que cae sobre su frente, el cual se mueve con la fuerza del aire. Estamos llegando, lo primero será buscar un lugar para desayunar, en la plaza sino mal recuerdo, hay varios puestos de comida típica, ahí podemos desayunar como dos personas sin muchos recursos; aunque siento que ninguno de los dos lo somos, ahí me podré estacionar, listo, se va a bajar_

Kurt: Llegamos

Blaine: Si, espera

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Deja que yo me baje para abrirte la puerta

Kurt: Lo siento

K: _Estamos cerca de la plaza, eso creo, de lo poco que recuerdo de cuando vivían mis papás era que los domingos me llevaban a la plaza, ahí en bicicleta daba varias vueltas, cosas que no he podido volver a hacer, mi abuela dice que eso no es algo para jovencitos. Me ganó la lágrima, mis papás no debieron morir, qué cosas estoy diciendo, las monjas me han dicho que son los designios de Dios, pero ¿por qué Dios designó que yo sufriera tanto?, no quiero que se percate de mis lágrimas, abrió la puerta y me dio la mano, si notó mis lágrimas, estos besos tantos los soñé_

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Recuerdos, solo eso

Blaine: ¿De tus papás?

Kurt: Si, los domingos me llevaban a la plaza a jugar, cosa que dejé de hacer desde

Blaine: ¿Te duele haberlos perdido?

Kurt: Mucho, por no tenerlos conmigo y también porque mi vida hubiera sido otra a su lado

Blaine: Ánimo, ¿quieres pasar otro día lindo con un hombre de carne y hueso?

Kurt: Me encantaría

Blaine: Desayunamos primero, después podemos dar una vuelta en los museos que hay aquí

Kurt: Está bien

Blaine: Bueno vamos, ese lugar de allá se ve bien, solo que comeremos de pie

Kurt: No necesariamente, compramos el desayuno y nos podemos sentar en el pasto

Blaine: Bien

B: _Yo pensé que me diría que buscáramos un restaurante, pero no y como me lo dijo, él pagó lo de los dos, de alguna manera el dinero si lo usara se descubriría; aunque aparte de no descubrirse se preocupe por causarle una baja considerable a mi economía, encontramos un lugar lindo, debajo de un árbol. Mi último día con él, es tan agradable besarlo y abrazarlo, solo que yo no busco iniciar un noviazgo y tú sí, andamos en canales diferentes; la relación que tú buscas es diferente a lo que yo te puedo ofrecer, más bien yo no estoy dispuesto a iniciar una relación, solo quiero dos acostones. El desayuno se acabó, dudo que quiera ver iglesias, aunque con lo que me ha platicado las monjas no eran malas, la que si se ve que es una desgraciada es su abuela, esa señora lo ha mantenido viviendo en el siglo pasado, la pregunta es ¿por qué?_

Blaine: ¿Te gustó el desayuno?

Kurt: Mucho, ¿dónde vamos ahora?

Blaine: ¿Quieres ver algunos museos?

Kurt: Me encantaría

K: _Entramos a un museo que narra la historia del lugar, también a otro que es de la cultura maya y como se extendió hasta estos territorios, recuerdo que Aleja alguna vez quiso llevarme a la Ciudad de México al museo de Historia Natural, al de Papalote creo que se llamaba y al de Historia, pero para variar mi abuela no accedió. El tenerme encerrado en su casa y después en el convento alguna vez me dijo que era para evitar el mal paso que por herencia podría querer hacer, nunca he entendido eso; de hecho yo nunca los vi hasta la muerte de mis papás, jamás nos visitaron, tampoco recuerdo que hayan estado en algún cumpleaños o nosotros hayamos ido a su casa._

Blaine: ¿En qué piensas?

Kurt: Estaba recordando que alguna vez mi institutriz me quiso llevar a la Ciudad de México a algún museo, pero mi abuela no accedió

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque lo que tuviera que aprender sería en libros

Blaine: No te permitía estar cerca de más gente

Kurt: La verdad con trabajos accedía a que fuera mi primo, las monjas me dejan escribirme con él, de alguna forma a espaldas de mi abuela

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque a mi abuela no le agrada mi primo, dice que me puede dar pensamientos pecaminosos o algo así, las monjas se supone que deben revisar las cartas cuando llegaban antes de dármelas, jamás lo hicieron, una vez Sor Adrianita me dijo que la correspondencia se debía respetar y además que mi primo no podría escribirme nada malo.

Blaine: ¿Y no lo hacía?

Kurt: Yo creo que para mi abuela si hubiera sido malo algunas cosas que me ponía en las cartas

Blaine: ¿Qué te ponía?

Kurt: Me hablaba de sus novios, sus idas al cine, a bailar, etc.

Blaine: ¿Todo eso no te hacía sentirte más mal?

Kurt: De alguna manera si, pero mi primo ponía mucho cuidado al escribirme, me explicaba todo con puntos y señales las cosas, así que yo me imaginaba que de alguna forma hacia todo eso junto con él

Blaine: ¿No has ido a un cine?

Kurt: No, en el convento solo he visto películas de la pasión de Cristo o algún pasaje bíblico, ya me dio hambre con tanto caminar en el museo, ¿a ti no?

Blaine: Si también

Kurt: Cuando veníamos para este museo, alcancé a ver como un ¿cómo se llamaba?

Blaine: Centro Comercial

Kurt: Eso, una vez mi primo me llevó a uno, yo creo que la gente que me veía como miraba todo se sorprendía, se habrán preguntado de qué cerro me había bajado

Blaine: Solo te sacaron de un convento

Kurt: Si, donde la modernidad no se conoce

Blaine: Ven, vamos a ver si encontramos ahí un restaurante o algún lugar para comer

Kurt: Claro

B: _Entre los dos decidimos comer en un lugar donde venden hamburguesas, la cual se le desparramó, creo que esta comida chatarra no le daban en el convento, estoy pasando un día tan hermoso con él, que cuando llegue la noche y sea nuestro último beso, me va a pesar. Después de comer, me pidió que diéramos una vuelta en la plaza, entró a una tienda a comprarse una camisa típica del lugar, con la cual se ve muy lindo; una máquina de fotos instantáneas, se detuvo a ver qué es, le llamó la atención, un beso, hermoso, te me estás metiendo bajo la piel y eso no es bueno, porque estás llegando al corazón_

Kurt: ¿Qué es eso?

Blaine: Una máquina de fotos

Kurt: ¿Te quieres sacar unas conmigo?

Blaine: Será divertido, hay que echar las monedas aquí y entrar

Kurt: ¿Luego?

Blaine: Son seis fotos, ven

K: _Estamos adentro, nos sentamos muy juntitos, me hizo cosquillas y la cosa esta se disparó, casi me deja ciego, me besó segundo destello, me abrazó y como que me jaló para acostarme, ¿habré salido en la foto?, otra de un beso, pero en la mejilla, solo quedan dos fotos, como que me iba a morder la nariz y yo me hice para atrás, nos vimos y me besó, creo que ese fue el último destello, pero el beso está muy lindo; ya salimos de la máquina, las fotos están aquí, mi abuela si las viera se infartaría, yo pensé que no era fotogénico, solo que parece que sí_

Kurt: Nos vemos bien

Blaine: Si, saliste hermoso, ¿te vas a quedar con las seis?

Kurt: Me gustaría

Blaine: Ahh entonces, vamos adentro de nuevo

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Porque yo también quiero fotos

B: _Fue un día encantador, una vez sacadas las fotos para mí, ¿para qué las quiero?, no sé, pero digamos que quizás sería bueno tener un recuerdo del chico dulce, que me hizo sentir unas mariposas en el estómago de nuevo. Vamos de regreso al barco, sino nos dejan, aunque zarpa a media noche, mejor llegar con tiempo, porque además debo regresar la camioneta, no me hizo preguntas acerca de ella y que bueno, la verdad me pesa decirle una nueva mentira cada vez que me cuestiona sobre algo. Un día en el cual no gastamos la millonada de ayer, solo casi todo su sueldo, aunque parte considerable se fue cuando me regaló un carrito muy lindo, porque le dije que me gustaban cuando pasamos enfrente de una juguetería._

K: _Estamos en el camino de regreso, la verdad no quería que terminara el día, yo pagué todo como le había dicho, a excepción de las fotos que se quedó él. En el día vi algo de historia, también de modernidad, comí una hamburguesa y papás fritas que para mi abuela era algo abominable, comida chatarra, que rico me supo. También entramos a una tienda de juegos, me subí a una moto en la cual en la pantalla se veía para donde me movía y me maravillé con un juego de realidad virtual, las cosas de la tecnología que yo no conocía son muy divertidas. Hemos llegado al barco, el trayecto fue corto, hicimos lo mismo que de ida, pero yo venía fascinado escuchando música, de repente él me tomaba de la mano, ¿por qué mi abuela no me dejó vivir esto?_

Blaine: Oye

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?

Blaine: Tengo que ir a dejarle la camioneta a mi amigo

Kurt: Así que no me equivoqué

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Inferí que te la había prestado él, ¿si quieres te acompaño?

Blaine: No me tardaré mucho, por qué no subes al barco, te das un baño para refrescarte y te busco en un rato para cenar, ¿qué dices?

Kurt: Bueno, te estaré esperando

Blaine: Si

B: _Entregué la camioneta y ya me di un baño, le dije que cenaríamos juntos, solo que tengo ganas de nadar con él por última vez y unos besos más, si me doy la oportunidad de...no, basta fin de la historia_

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Blaine: Soy yo, oye ¿antes de cenar no quieres nadar un rato?

Kurt: Me gustaría, solo dame cinco minutos para ponerme el traje de baño

Blaine: OK

K: _Estoy en un dilema, ¿cuál me coloco? me muero de la pena, mejor uno de los que elegí yo, mucho mejor, fueron más de cinco minutos, listo._

Kurt: Me tardé un poco

Blaine: No importa

Kurt: Ven, vamos a la alberca

Blaine: Si

B: _Me divierto tanto contigo, hemos estado nadando un buen rato, hasta un pelotazo me diste, solo que el beso que me diste por sentirte mal valió la pena el golpe, salimos de la alberca ya, estamos cenando en la proa, justo aquí hace una semana casi fue tu primer beso y será el último, bueno no, si me tengo que alejar de él; acabamos la cena, directo a tu camarote, tengo que darte más besos antes de llegar, tienes muchas cosquillas, hubiera querido que el día fuera eterno, la despedida, chiquito te voy a romper el corazón cuando me veas con otro, solo que es lo mejor para ti, hora del adiós_

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches, gracias por otro día maravilloso

Blaine: No me tienes que agradecer tú pagaste todo

Kurt: Yo siento que no importa quien pague, sino lo bien que la pasamos

Blaine: Tienes razón, me voy para que descanses

Kurt: Si, mañana me toca turno en la mañana

Blaine: Bien, adiós

Kurt: Adiós

K: _Hubo un beso y se fue, no me dijo que desayunáramos juntos, quizás porque le dije que mi turno era en la mañana, si debió ser eso, hora de plasmar todo lo que viví el día de hoy, mi vida ha comenzado a tener esas cosas que la hacen especial. Todo esto era lo que yo quería vivir, pero mi abuela con su cosa de mantenerme lejos del mundo y los hombres; no contabas con algo abuela, ya alguien manchó mi pureza con muchos besos, no tantos como quisiera, abrazos y me ha dado varias rosas y un perrito. Hora de dormir, no quiero despertar si esto es un sueño, quisiera dormir eternamente, si es necesario, me estoy enamorando o más bien ya estoy enamorado._

B: _Fue el último día contigo hermoso, el desgraciado vuelve a reinar desde mañana, así que no te cruces en mi camino, lo que debí vivir contigo ya lo hice, eso pensaré y será mejor para ambos; tengo dos recuerdos tuyos las fotos y un carrito, eres el hombre que yo esperé conocer años atrás, solo que encontré a alguien que solo le interesó mi dinero y a estas alturas no estoy dispuesto a darle oportunidad a ninguno que cambie la concepción que me he creado. La semana primorosa a tu lado, solo que al igual que esta lo nuestro digamos se acabó, ¿lo nuestro?, niño adiós, por bien tuyo y mío, mañana a otra cosa mariposa, debo cumplirlo, no como todos estos días, fin de la historia._

* * *

_Gabriela Cruz: Serán 32 capítulos :O_

_Intentaré actualizar más veces al día ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Disfrútalo

Kurt: Me da asco

Blaine: Verás que lo dejas de sentir pronto

Kurt: Me dieron ganas hasta de vomitar

Blaine: Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, ¿te parece?

Kurt: No


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

K: _Ha pasado una semana desde que estoy en el crucero, las cosas con Blaine van viento en popa, estoy feliz, se me hará tener un novio de mi edad y guapo, antes de mi fatal suerte de casarme con el tal Evodio. Si mando al diablo a mis abuelos, últimamente, dudo que las monjas hayan cobrado mucho por tenerme en el convento, jamás me dieron ropa cara, un viaje menos y de niño nunca tuve juguetes, gracias a que mi institutriz general Aleja consideraba que me harían perder el tiempo. Esa señora casi arruinó mi niñez, sino fuera porque las señoras que ayudaban en la casa a mi abuela tenían hijos, los juguetes hubieran desaparecido de mi vista desde los ocho años, ¿qué les debo?, una vida metida en un convento sin disfrutar nada. Mejor dejo de pensar en ello, de aquí a que termina el crucero tal vez Blaine se enamora locamente de mi, me pide que nos casemos, sino es película, en la próxima parada que hagamos, le voy a pedir que me lleve a un cine; ha sido tan lindo conmigo toda esta semana._

B: _Anoche se acabó el hombre caballeroso y comprensivo, estuviste a punto de revivirlo, pero no, yo soy un desgraciado, a otra cosa, no quiero disfrutar con él lo que siempre busco; solo que la paciencia se me acabó niño, he desperdiciado una valiosa semana donde me hubiera podido tirar a alguno, contigo solo te he besado y de piquito. Me iba a alejar de ti, eso dije yo, voy a hacer algo diferente, a partir de hoy intensificaré la situación, se acabaron los abrazos y besos tiernos; necesitas lecciones diferentes a las que te daban las monjas y yo te las daré. Te voy a llevar a la cama, eso es lo que quiero y mi único fin desde que te vi, el sentimentalismo fuera, no sirve de nada, solo quiero sexo, no más. En una semana más, no menos, hoy mismo, tengo que lograr despertar tu necesidad sexual a tal grado que seas tú el que me pidas que te lleve a la cama. ¿Dónde andarás?, hoy empieza lo de hacer limpieza por parejas, voy a localizar a Wes, se me acaba de ocurrir algo muy interesante, ¿qué lugar será bueno?; tal vez lavar las toallas, estaremos en un cuarto muy reducido, si cierro la puerta no podrás correr cuando te enseñe a besar más allá de un simple roce de labios._

Al salir,

Wes: ¿Cómo vas?

Blaine: No ha cedido

Wes: Dijiste que a los tres días si no

Blaine: Ya me encapriché, lo llevo a la cama, porque lo hago

Wes: Oye, yo he visto cómo te ve, está bien ilusionado vas a hacer que si logras lo que buscas odie a los hombres

Blaine: Quiero acostarme con él, es hermoso y quiero disfrutar de eso

Wes: Pero lo vas a botar después

Blaine: Como a todos, he dilatado más con él, pero una vez tenido los dos acostones reglamentarios, si lo veo, no me acuerdo

Wes: Mira

Blaine: Que bueno que te veo, necesito algo

Wes: ¿Qué?

Blaine: En la noche empieza lo de la limpieza en parejas

Wes: Si

Blaine: ¿Con quién lo pusiste?

Wes: Con su primo creo

Blaine: ¿Y a mi?

Wes: Con el novio del primo

Blaine: No Wes, cambia eso

Wes: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Al tal Harry creo que se llama deja que esté con el tal Louis, a mi déjame con Kurt

Wes: Bueno, ¿también quieres elegir lo que les toca hacer?

Blaine: Fíjate que si

Wes: Para qué lo dije

Blaine: Quiero que nos pongas a lavar las toallas

Wes: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque le daré una lección hoy

Wes: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Tú solo hazlo

Wes: Siento que lo mando al matadero

Blaine: No exageres, va a disfrutar mucho las dos noches que esté con él

Wes estaba en lo cierto,

Louis: Te brillan los ojos condenado

Kurt: Si Louis, creo que me estoy enamorando

Louis: Primo que bueno, eso te ayudará a ver

Señora: Muchacho me traes una toalla

Kurt: Si señora, ahora regreso primo

Louis: OK

K: _Cuando iba rumbo al lugar donde tenían las toallas en el barco, en pleno pasillo vi a Blaine muy risueño con un chico, sentí como la sangre me comenzaba a hervir, diablos qué hacía con él, maldito, acaso me estaba poniendo el gorro, ayy estoy aprendiendo a decir groserías muy fácilmente, pero ni siquiera me ha pedido que sea su novio, chin y ni siquiera puedo pasar sin que me vea, porque al verme verá que estoy bien enojado de que esté con el tipo ese, ni hablar, están en medio del pasillo,_

Kurt: Con permiso

B: _Esto no me va a ayudar, pero aquí Jeremiah será la segunda víctima, una vez que te logre despertar lo que necesito,_

Blaine: Ahora regreso

Jeremiah: Yo voy arriba

Blaine: Bueno te veo más tarde

Jeremiah: Si

B: _Para dónde se habrá ido, el cuarto de las toallas está abierto debe estar ahí, quizás comienzo la lección desde ahora, pude ver en sus ojos que se moría de celos al verme con Jeremiah, ¿estará llorando?, voy a esperar hasta que consiga lo que quiero para seguir endulzándole el oído a Jeremiah, porque si me ve con otro o algo sospechoso no va a ceder._

En el cuarto de las toallas,

K: _Será acaso que es un don Juan, mi suerte es fatal, no tengo mucho tiempo para encontrar a alguien de quien enamorarme y yo sentí que tú podías ser Blaine, pero estabas muy acompañado de Jeremiah creo que se llama y se ve que él tiene experiencia en esto de conquistar hombres, no como yo, alguien viene, será mejor que me seque las lágrimas y vaya a dejar esta toalla, sino la señora dirá que la fui a hacer._

Blaine: Aquí estás

Kurt: Pero ya me voy

Blaine: Espera

B: _No puedes salir hermoso con la puerta cerrada, tienes los ojitos rojos, eso quiere decir que estabas llorando, por qué me siento mal de pensar que sufrirás cuando te bote, ya nada de moralismos y sentimentalismos, a lo que te traje, vas a hacer mío y cuanto antes mejor,_

Kurt: ¿Me das permiso de salir?, tengo que llevar esta toalla

Blaine: Si, pero antes, ven para acá

Kurt: Te aburrió la compañía que tenías y por eso me viniste a buscar

K: _¿Por qué no me pude tragar eso?, pero si está bien sonriente, claro si seguramente se ha de sentir muy bien de que esté celoso, no le voy a dar gusto, Dios qué hace,_

Blaine: Tú déjate llevar

Kurt: No

Blaine: En serio

Kurt: Tengo que llevar esto

Blaine: OK

K: _Te dejaré ir hermoso, pero en la noche de aquí no sales sin al menos aprender a besar más allá de juntar nuestros labios, eso te lo juro_

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Comemos juntos

Kurt: Si quieres

Blaine: Pues si quiero comer contigo

Kurt: Bueno, nos vemos en el comedor

Blaine: Está bien

Por fin llegó la noche,

K: _Sigo con el coraje intrincado, aunque comimos juntos y según mi primo hizo todo para contentarme, me dieron muchos celos y me dolió, tan rápido me estaré enamorando, ¿será realmente amor?, o más bien que después de no tener un hombre cerca durante toda mi vida, lo que sucede con él se me hace fantástico y solo estoy dejándome llevar por esta necesidad de sentir que amé antes de que me destruyeran la vida con un matrimonio con un viejo como Evodio. Tengo que ir a ver en el retablo con quien y donde me tocó trabajar, al menos estaré ocupado así que no veré a Blaine, ahí está maldita sea,_

Blaine: Que bueno que llegas

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: ¿Sigues enojado?

Kurt: No, para nada, ¿por qué debería estarlo?

Blaine: Porque me viste con Jeremiah y te pusiste celoso

K: _Yo celoso, para nada, ni me inmutó verte con él, solo me dolió mucho, es un Don Juan,_

Kurt: Voy a ver con quien me tocó trabajar y dónde

Blaine: ¿No te gustaría que te tocara conmigo?

Kurt: Espero que me sea con mi primo

K: _Su cara, ¿por qué tiene esa sonrisa?, mi suerte está torcida, me tocó con él y ahora por qué me está abrazando, que abrace a su abuela o al tal Jeremiah,_

Blaine: Siento desilusionarte, te tocó conmigo

Kurt: Que mala pata

Blaine: ¿No quieres estar conmigo?, la vamos a pasar muy bien

K: _¿Por qué me lo dijo tan bajito eso de la vamos a pasar muy bien?, ¿qué me piensa hacer?, ahh no, ni siquiera voy a dejar que me bese_

Kurt: Pues vamos

Blaine: Bien

K: _Estamos en el lugar propicio para tu primera lección, niño te voy a hacer un hombre en unos cuantos días, no hoy mismo, bueno veremos cómo se dan las cosas,_

Kurt: Hay que poner la lavadora

Blaine: Yo pongo la primera carga

Kurt: ¿Cuántas cargas serán?

Blaine: En tres terminaremos, conforme salga de la lavadora, la ponemos en la secadora, después las doblamos y ya

Kurt: ¿Has trabajado antes en este crucero?

Blaine: Si varias veces

Kurt: Por eso sabes

Blaine: Aja

B: _Bien el jabón, el ciclo y listo, ahora si hermoso, tú y yo vamos a iniciar la lección, no pudiste escoger mejor lugar, ahí recargadito en la pared te podré besar muy rico y tal vez algo más, me voy a acercar peligrosamente a ti, para que te pongas rojo, acaso descubrirás mis negras intenciones, bueno no son negras solo te quiero enseñar algunas cosas, no más_.

K: _Y ahora, ¿por qué me ve así?, chin no me podré mover de aquí, de nuevo, lo mismo trató de hacer en la tarde, ¿por qué mierda trata de abrir con su lengua mis labios?, yo así no sé besar y no quiero aprender, ¿qué me pasa?, siento que se está agitando mi respiración,_

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Coopera conmigo

Kurt: No sé besar así

Blaine: Yo te quiero enseñar

Kurt: Pero yo no quiero aprender

B: _Te voy a enseñar por las buenas o las malas, ha sido una semana contigo y debo lograr lo que quiero, ya te convertiste en una obsesión y además, estos conocimientos te servirán después,_

Blaine: ¿Seguro que no quieres aprender?

Kurt: Tengo miedo

Blaine: Solo te voy a enseñar a besar de forma diferente

Kurt: Ya terminó la lavadora

Blaine: Voy a poner la otra carga

Kurt: Yo lo hago

Blaine: Tú quédate donde estás

B: _No chiquito, ni te muevas, de aquí sales sabiendo besar apasionadamente y hasta un poco excitado, listo esto ya está, en dos cargas debo lograr lo que quiero o algo más, voy a poner un ciclo más largo, total ni sabe utilizar la lavadora creo, seguro ha de ser niño rico y ni un dedo puede mover para limpiar algo._

K: _Puso diferente la lavadora, ¿qué estará tramando?, mejor me voy,_

Kurt: Como tú haces todo yo me voy

Blaine: No, es que tú y yo haremos otra cosa

Kurt: ¿Qué cosa?

K: Para qué le dije eso, es como si le afirmara que lo quiero hacer y no, estos besos me van a mandar al infierno, me pegó a su cuerpo, ¿por qué siento este calor en mí?, me siento rojo y solo, otra vez, ¿bueno qué trata de hacer?

Blaine: Déjame abrir tus labios

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

K: _Una pregunta que no debí hacer,_

Blaine: No te lo puedo explicar, tú solito lo vas a sentir

K: _Me iré al infierno, lo sé, pero a ver qué voy a sentir, ya separé mis labios, que asco, metió su lengua en mi boca..._

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Disfrútalo

Kurt: Me da asco

Blaine: Verás que lo dejas de sentir pronto

Kurt: Me dieron ganas hasta de vomitar

Blaine: Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, ¿te parece?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Vamos

B: _Tengo que lograr hacerte sentir, bueno abrió los labios, me voy a recargar en él para que se excite, aunque por su respiración ya lo está haciendo, no eres tan mal alumno, ya comienzas a entender como está esto._

K: _Bueno, si él mueve su lengua, ¿yo por qué no?, woah, no debí hacerlo, ¿qué fue eso?, ¿por qué hice ese sonido?, ya terminó la lavadora, necesito respirar, pero él no piensa dejar de besarme, el asco se fue y me estoy sintiendo cada vez con más calor, debo de alejarlo, eso manos quítenlo de encima de mí,_

Kurt: La lavadora

Blaine: ¿Ya se te fue el asco?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Voy a echar la última carga

Kurt: Aja

K: _Me debo tranquilizar, bien decía Sor Adrianita, nunca dejes que un hombre se acerque mucho a ti porque despertará al diablo, si y este ya me despertó mi diablo, por eso debo sentir tanto calor, ¿o qué será?, por qué nunca me explicaron esto, por qué nunca me dijeron que sentiría algo así, tengo tantos por qués, esas clases con las novicias no me están sirviendo de nada en este momento, caspitas, ya regresa, me agarró con una mano de la cintura y la otra la puso en mi cuello_

Blaine: Seguimos

Kurt: No me siento bien

Blaine: Yo te veo perfectamente

K: _Ahh si claro, como tú no sientes este calor que yo estoy experimentando, aunque también él se ve rojo, me está doblegando con la mirada, ¿qué espera?, ¿por qué no me besa? Seguro querrá que yo tome la iniciativa, total ya una vez me alboroté y lo besé, ahora solo lo haré de esta forma que él me enseñó, bien ahí vamos, lo beso normal y luego le separo con mi lengua sus labios, no los abre, quizás si humedezco mi lengua y con ella acaricio sus labios, Dios ¿qué le hice?, como que gruñó y está respirando muy rápido, este tipo de besos eran los que mi primo describía en sus cartas supongo, esos que no me podía imaginar._

B: _Me salió inteligente el niño y rápido para aprender, maldito me está poniendo más excitado que lo que yo lo estoy poniendo a él, tal vez hay que trasladar un poco los besos, que tal a su cuello_

Kurt: Me siento muy caliente

Blaine: Eso es lo que quiero

Kurt: ¿Tú te sientes igual?

Blaine: Si, también me siento muy caliente

Kurt: Siento que voy a explotar

Blaine: Eso es lo que busco

K: _¿Por qué me quiere hacer explotar?, yo mejor huyo de aquí, si, esto está tomando un curso que ya me dio miedo, además siento que de verdad estallo de tanto calor, me voy, Dios no lo puedo mover,_

Kurt: Me quiero ir

Blaine: ¿Por qué?, te dije que lo íbamos a disfrutar

Kurt: Yo

B: _Chiquito si todo va muy bien, me estás haciendo sentir tan excitado, además que rápido aprendiste a besar apasionadamente, podemos seguir con más, lo estás disfrutando tú también, estás todo estremecido con este beso, veamos qué te pareció este nuevo conocimiento,_

Blaine: ¿No te gustó la lección que te di?

Kurt: ¿Cuál lección?

B: Bestia que soy ¿para qué le pregunté eso?

Blaine: Aprender a besar digamos apasionadamente, ¿no quieres aprender algo más?

Kurt: Hoy no

Corrió hacia su camarote, llegando ahí se acostó,

K: _Bingo, me pude escapar, ni modo él doblará solo las toallas, yo tenía que salir de ahí, porque si no iba a derretirme con tanto calor, mañana que no me vuelva a tocar con él, me dijo que si no quería aprender algo más, es peligroso ese hombre, lo malo es que ya me desató a mi diablo, esto cómo lo registro en mi diario, ya sé la podría llamar la lección de cómo besar apasionadamente, record de besos, no, perdí la cuenta y los de esta noche han de contar como veinte de la semana pasada._

En el cuarto de las toallas,

B: _Se me escapó, ni hablar, mañana tendrás otra lección, me dejaste bien caliente y te largaste, pero pobre, también estaba bien excitado, solo que presiento que ni siquiera sabe qué es eso, para la siguiente enseñanza, ¿qué lugar será bueno?, tiene que ser un lugar reducido y donde no tengamos que poner atención a lo que según tenemos que hacer; ya sé, lavar la loza, solo que sobornaré a los de la cocina para que la dejen limpia, más bien les pagaré, así cuando él y yo vayamos, solo me dedicaré a darle una nueva clase._

* * *

Hasta más tarde ;)

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Kurt: Placentero

Blaine: ¿Quieres qué sea placentero?

Kurt: ¡Lo dije en voz alta!

Blaine: Verás que será algo muy placentero

Kurt: No Blaine


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

K: _Es mi segundo día de mi segunda semana en libertad, mi primo se me ha desaparecido del mapa, será que se habrá bajado del barco, que sonso si lo vi ayer, necesito urgentemente de algunos consejos, más bien que me dé algunas explicaciones de varias cosas, la más trascendental ¿por qué sentí tanto calor ayer?. Estoy comenzando a creer algunas cosas de las que me decían las monjas, sobretodo el por qué mis abuelos me encerraron en el colegio, la madre superiora cuando me daba la desesperación y trataba de ser liberado de donde solo sopla el viento y no hay nada más, solía decirme que por mi santidad ningún hombre se me debería acercar hasta que hubiera pedido y le fuera concedida mi mano. Lo cual sonaba muy comprensible, pero cómo mierda, ayy las groserías me están floreciendo, alguien iba a hacer eso, sino me podía conocer,_

_No tengo mucha hambre y si mucho miedo a encontrarme con Blaine, tal vez para él sea normal lo que sucedía ayer entre nosotros, pero para mi nop y hasta que alguien no me explique si es necesario con manzanitas lo que me sucedió, yo no lo quiero ver; aprovechando que mi turno es en la tarde, me quedaré aquí metido hasta la hora de la comida, creo que por ahí tengo una manzana, eso me ayudará a aguantar, sino haré el ayuno que tanto me molestaba en el convento, total ya estoy acostumbrado. Hoy por piedad humana que no me toque hacer la actividad de la noche con él, ayer me dijo que si quería aprender algo más y yo de verdad soy malo para contestar, además ya me sacó a mi diablo, bueno así lo llamaba Sor Adrianita, pero para mi que tiene otro nombre, el cual debo averiguar._

Afuera de su camarote como ya era habitual,

B: _No piensa salir, según me dijo Wes le toca su turno hasta en la tarde, ya arreglé con los de la cocina que limpien lo que nos toca y laven la loza, cosa que no sabrás chiquito hasta que estemos allá. Has de estar bien asustado por lo que sentiste ayer, eso seguro en la vida lo mencionaron las monjas, pero tiene un nombre se llama excitación y te la haré sentir al máximo para que quieras tener relaciones sexuales conmigo. Algo me está pasando contigo, me urge lograr lo que deseo, estás despertando al que solía ser, ni siquiera he podido fanfarronear como siempre lo hago, hasta he negado para quien me pregunta el nombre de mi conquista, eso no me está agradando, no sales ¿acaso te quedarás sin desayunar?, te voy a traer tu desayuno hasta acá, para que llegues blandito en la noche._

La cocina se encontraba en la parte baja del barco, había que caminar un buen tramo, cuando se dirigía para allá, vio a dos muchachos que podrían ser los siguientes conquistas solo que primero tenía que lograrlo con Kurt. Llevaba una semana y dos días en esa conquista, no iba a abandonar la empresa ahora, sentía que estaba cerca de lograr lo que quería. La primera semana lo conoció un poco, cuando hablaba con él de pronto sentía que realmente lo estaba escuchando, de hecho lo hacía, lo cual no era normal. Todos los demás años para empezar no tardaba tanto en lograr su cometido y para seguir cuando según estaba poniendo según atención al muchacho en turno, realmente lo estaba desvistiendo y decidiendo la forma en que tendría relaciones sexuales con él.

Al llegar a la cocina donde todos los empleados corrían para uno y otro lado, era la hora de mayor actividad, el chef principal conocía perfectamente el hecho de que Blaine era un hombre millonario, muy amigo de Wes y el motivo por el cual se hacía pasar por un simple miembro de la tripulación,

Trent: ¿Necesitas un favor?

Blaine: No bueno si, ¿me podrías poner en uno de esos platos desechables?, un desayuno

Trent: Ya desayunaste, ¿para quién es?

Blaine: Para alguien

B: _¡Ey!, ¿por qué no puedo decir que es Kurt?, que es a él a quien me he tratado de llevar a la cama durante estos nueve días,_

Trent: Ahora te lo traigo

Blaine: Gracias

Trent: De nada

Él regresó con el desayuno en las manos, se fijó que nadie viera que le estaba tocando, esa era otra, había cuidado que no descubrieran que Kurt era su conquista.

B: _Mejor me dejo de atormentar nada más que logre lo que quiero me alejo de él, ojalá no tenga que hacer lo mismo del año pasado, en fin, chiquito has de tener hambre, ya te toqué dos veces, abre..._

Antes de oír que tocaban,

K: _Tengo un hambre atroz, pues como no ayer casi no cené, según para guardar la línea, las monjas jamás me dejaban ir a la cama sin cenar, aquí soy libre de decidir si como o no, salgo de mi camarote o no, ayy, ¿quién tocará?, por piedad que no sea él, juro que no lo quiero ver_

Kurt: ¿Quién es?

Blaine: Servicio al cuarto, te traigo tu desayuno

K: _Si es él, que lindo me trajo el desayuno, ¿cómo habrá sabido que no he desayunado?, pero tengo pánico de verlo_

Blaine: Has de tener hambre, anoche casi no cenaste, abre

Kurt: No tengo hambre

Blaine: Eres malo para decir mentiras, además ¿no te decía Sor Merry que no debes mentir y Sor Remedios que no es bueno malpasarse cuando no hay causa justificada?

K: _¡Qué!, si me ponía atención la semana pasada cuando le platicaba lo que me decían mis monjitas, yo pensaba que solo me daba mi avión, bien te abriré_

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: Hola, ¿no tienes hambre?

Kurt: Si mucha

Blaine: ¿Por qué no has ido a desayunar?

Kurt: Porque no

Blaine: Más bien porque tienes miedo a encontrarte conmigo

Kurt: Algo

K: _Maldita sea, haber aprendido a decir mentiras no era malo Sor Merry, si las supiera decir ahora me serían útiles, tanto me castigaron porque según no decía la verdad de algo y eso no estaba bien, siempre según Sor Casilda una monjita joven, más en la onda, aja, ella no utilizaba más que frases célebres según esto, su preferida "La verdad nos hará libres", a mi la verdad me estaba haciendo sentir todo menos libre_

Blaine: ¿Lo de ayer no te gustó?

Kurt: El problema no es que no me haya gustado

Blaine: ¿Cuál es el problema?

K: _Bien, Sor Casilda y Sor Merry ustedes son culpables de lo que le voy a decir, así mismo de las consecuencias que esto traiga, yo soy incapaz de decir mentiras, ahí va_

Kurt: Sentí un calor muy fuerte y hasta mi respiración se agitó

Blaine: Es normal

Kurt: ¡Cómo va a ser normal!

Blaine: Te propongo algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Nos vemos en la cocina a las nueve y te explico la razón por la cual te pasó eso

Kurt: ¿El calor y lo de mi respiración?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Por qué en la cocina?

Blaine: Porque ahí nos tocó este día limpiar y lavar la loza

Kurt: Está bien

Blaine: ¿Vas a ir?

Kurt: Tengo que ir es parte de mi trabajo

Blaine: ¿Para que te de la explicación?

Kurt: No estoy seguro

Blaine: Allá te convenzo, toma desayuna, para que tengas fuerzas en la noche

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Adiós

K: _Me dio un beso chiquito, bueno al menos no moriré de hambre, que azotado me oí y tampoco haré ayuno, ¿por qué tengo que tener fuerzas?, va a ser muy peligroso ir, lo puedo presentir, voy a comer esto, está rico, con lo de hoy seguro me iré más al infierno, porque este soltó a mi diablo o lo que sea. Ni siquiera me puedo concentrar, solo estoy pensando en lo que me explicará y ayer me dijo que me enseñaría algo más, ¿dónde andas Louis?, te he estado buscando y nada, primo necesito de tu explicación, son casi las nueve, ni hablar, me dirijo con mis piernas temblando a todo lo que dan a la cocina y que sea lo que Dios quiera, más bien lo que yo quiera y de paso Blaine._

B: _Ahí viene, me lo voy a llevar al cuarto donde está el lavaplatos, ahí hay muy poco espacio, ¿qué te podré enseñar hoy?, es que yo ya quiero dar la lección final, quiero llevarte a la cama, ayer me dejaste bien caliente hermoso_

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: Hola, ven vamos adentro

Kurt: ¿Me vas a explicar?

Blaine: Si y también te voy a enseñar algo más

K: _La explicación no me da tanto miedo como aprender algo más, todavía no termino de digerir lo de ayer, no me abraces, vas a sentir que estoy temblando como flan, este lugar es muy pequeño, ¿qué haremos aquí?, no veo nada sucio, de hecho cuando pasamos por la cocina todo estaba alzado, esto no me huele bien_

Kurt: No hay nada que limpiar

Blaine: Si, están adentro del lavaplatos ya

B: _Chiquito claro que no hay nada que limpiar, ya todo lo hicieron para que tú aprendas algo más y yo logre lo que quiero, voy a poner llave para que no corras, no podría encontrar nada mejor al darme la vuelta, te voy a acorralar en esa pared. Solo a ti se te ocurre agacharte con ese pantalón que traes para ver si en el lavaplatos hay algo, puedo ver tu trasero, es lindo, pero a mí lo que me interesa tocar es lo de abajo de ese pedazo de tela._

K: _¿A qué santo me encomiendo?, nunca me dijo Sor Remedios, tenía para todo lo imaginable, para el quehacer, los difuntos, el trabajo, la escuela, la familia, los esposos, todo, ahí viene, genial estoy caminando hacia atrás, chin pared, de aquí no me voy a poder mover, ¿y ahora qué?, si desde la primera vez que vi sus labios sentí que un beso sería lindo, ahora siento que será no sé cómo llamarlo, rico, no cuál era la palabra que usaba mi primo_

Kurt: Placentero

Blaine: ¿Quieres qué sea placentero?

Kurt: ¡Lo dije en voz alta!

Blaine: Verás que será algo muy placentero

Kurt: No Blaine

B: _Desde luego que si chiquito, nada más me pegué a tu cuerpo y ya estas rojo, vamos a ver qué tal aprendiste la lección de ayer y de ahí, yo quiero acariciar tu cuerpo, a como dé lugar y también algo más, si le quito la ropa como va, no el pobre se me va a infartar, lo haremos tranquilamente, digo un día más_

Blaine: ¿Quieres revisar la lección de ayer?

Kurt: Aja

K: _Ahí vamos, puso sus manos en mi cuello, bien de nuevo este calor infernal y mi respiración se comienza a agitar, tranquilo, yo también quiero mover la lengua, ok ahora él también está respirando igual que yo, tengo boleto comprado directo al infierno, no cabe duda, pero umm, que rico, de pronto el calor no es tan malo, de hecho lo estoy_

Kurt: Disfrutando

Blaine: Yo también

B: _Casi puedo asegurar que si no estuvieras tan excitado, estarías pálido con lo que se te salió, chiquito y no solo tú estás disfrutando, mis manos están muy a gusto en tu cuello, pero estarían más en otro lugar, ahí vamos, las voy a bajar por tu espalda para no asustarte, digo ya que llegue a la cintura, no estaría mal bajar a donde la espalda cambia de nombre, no te quejes lindo, si te está gustando al igual que el beso que nos estamos dando, te voy a aventar con fuerza hacia mí, buen movimiento hermoso._

K: _Este ¿qué se cree?, no pensé que me fuera a tocar mis pompas, ahh pero ¿yo por qué no he de hacer lo mismo?, según Sor Ángeles todo lo que se recibe se debe de dar, estoy ya en el infierno, así que si yo recibí una acariciada en el trasero, él también. Está moviendo sus manos, al menos él está igual que yo, puedo sentir que si yo estoy hirviendo él está igual y los dos tenemos la respiración agitada, tiene sus manos sobre mi vientre, yo también las pasaré para adelante, no fue buena idea._

B: _Mi alumno como que quiere pasar al maestro, hermoso ya me calentaste más de lo que yo quería, tú estás haciendo los mismos movimientos que yo hago, tus manos justo donde están y que sorprendentemente no has movido, aún al sentir lo obvio, se están tornando peligrosas para mí, bien vayamos al norte, porque el sur ya está muy enardecido, casi en revolución y se va a querer liberar en cualquier momento, llegamos a un lugar nulo para mi, pero muy peligroso para ti._

K: _Debo detener esto, me está acariciando el torso, digo yo sigo aplicando la regla de Sor Ángeles, pero a mi definitivamente me está afectando más que a él, bueno sonamos casi igual, necesito respiración, no hemos parado de besarnos y ya siento que el último beso quería llegar a mi garganta de lo profundo que me lo dio, pues mi abuela tenía y no razón en algo, un hombre cerca de mi si es peligroso, pero para nada maligno, el calor está muy insoportable aunque me agrada_

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Para por favor

Blaine: Está bien

B: _Vamos a darte aire, porque además si seguimos, yo no respondo, este hombre me excitó de más, la cara que tiene, obvio que ya vio algo diferente en mí, me falta darle su explicación, pero primero tengo que salir a hacer digamos una diligencia, la cual espero hacer pronto contigo, porque desde ayer la he tenido que hacer solo y no se vale._

Kurt: ¿Qué te pasa?

Blaine: Ahora regreso

Kurt: ¿Dónde vas?

Blaine: A hacer una diligencia, no te muevas de aquí

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: Te daré la explicación

Kurt: Bien

K: _Ni hablar tendré que esperar a que regrese, ya se tardó, mejor me voy, será más viable que mi primo me explique a que él lo haga, demasiado tarde, ahí viene, ¿dónde habrá ido?, ya no se ve como hace rato, ni se te ocurra preguntárselo, me besó muy tierno y me abrazó._

Blaine: Vamos a la proa y te explico

Kurt: Está bien

B: _Niño me estás haciendo algo, aparte de lo de hace rato, interiormente creo que me estás descomponiendo, aquí me diste ese beso y corriste, bueno aquí después de darte una lección, si requieres explicación te traeré_

Blaine: ¿Nos sentamos en el suelo?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Ven recárgate en mi hombro, ¿cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Ya llegué al infierno

Blaine: No, para nada

Kurt: Me desataste a mi diablo

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Sor Adrianita me decía que no debía dejar que un hombre se acercara mucho a mi porque me despertaría al diablo, ¿por eso siento tanto calor?

Blaine: No

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque con los besos y las caricias que nos hicimos hoy nos excitamos

Kurt: ¿Nos?

Blaine: Si tanto tú como yo, solo que gracias a que seguiste los movimientos que yo hacía con mis manos

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Viste lo que provocaste

Kurt: ¿Yo?

Blaine: No pongas esa cara, es normal, yo me excité a todo lo que daba, por eso tuve que ir a hacer algo, solo que no creo que esta noche sea bueno que te lo explique

Kurt: OK, yo tampoco, me voy a infartar, lo sé

Blaine: Eres tan dulce, ¿no me has entendido verdad?

Kurt: La verdad no

Blaine: Una definición de diccionario no me sé para excitación, solo que se provoca porque en principio tú y yo nos gustamos, segundo porque al acariciarte o besarnos pongo a trabajar tus hormonas y de paso las mías, ¿no te queda claro?

Kurt: ¿Eso te lo explican en alguna clase en la escuela normal?

Blaine: En algunas ya ponen clases de educación sexual

Kurt: Yo creo que me hubiera sido más útil que la de milagros de los santos

Blaine: Probablemente, ¿mañana quieres aprender más?

Kurt: ¿Por qué mi respiración se agita?

Blaine: Porque todo se acelera en ti, hasta sientes latir más rápido tu corazón, tu pulso, etc.

Kurt: Eso si

Blaine: Te vuelvo a preguntar

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿Mañana quieres aprender más?

Kurt: No lo sé

Blaine: Bien, creo que fue mucho para una sola noche para ti, te llevo a tu camarote

Kurt: Gracias

B: _A salvo en mi cama, efectivamente Blaine fue demasiado para una noche, porque no alcancé a comprender todo lo que me dijiste, en fin, bueno sea diablo o excitación, mañana quiero aprender más cosas a tu lado, primero porque no me da miedo, segundo porque aunque me lleven al infierno las disfruto y tercero porque si no me logro liberar del matrimonio con el viejo Evodio Cuadrado, quiero sentir que amé antes de ese destino fatal._

B: _Dormir solo, van dos días que me haces calentar mucho chiquito, mañana tengo que liberar eso contigo, porque solo no lo disfruto, pero me has ganado condenado, siento raro tener que explicarte lo que sucede entre nosotros e ir progresando poco a poco, esto me está sobrepasando, solo que no quiero o puedo darle carpetazo, me estoy involucrando demasiado contigo, tal vez una vez que hagamos el amor, ahh maldito, no ya me voy a dormir._

* * *

K: _Ayer fue algo muy fuerte lo que sentí con él, ¿hoy qué me enseñará?, ya le tengo miedo, eso fue mentira, lo cierto aunque parezca raro es que no me da miedo, al contrario, a pesar de que ayer cuando me tocó yo de pronto quería darle una cachetada por hacerlo, no lo hice, además yo también lo acaricié, cosa que nunca pensé llegar a hacer, digo metido en el convento imposible _

_¿verdad?. Dios, será que esta noche otra vez nos toca juntos, hubiera sido bueno poner atención a la explicación del gerente el primer día, ahí probablemente habrá dicho si tenías la misma pareja toda la semana, ojalá que hoy no nos toque un lugar cuatro por cuatro, porque son peligrosos. Están tocando, debe ser él, ya me vestí y arreglé, tengo justo el tiempo para desayunar e irme a trabajar, ¡en qué estoy pensando!, mejor dejo quieta mi mente, stop, urgente niño, el diablo se desató._

Kurt: Ya voy

B: _Mi chiquito, creo que se imagina que soy yo, anoche logramos progresar algo en tus digamos nuevas clases, hoy podré hacer por fin el amor contigo, epa, eso no me gustó como lo pensé, desde anoche estoy diciendo lo mismo, ¿por qué estoy usando la palabra amor en lugar de sexo?, acaso... no puede ser, yo solo siempre busco dos acostones nada más, hoy en la noche a como dé lugar voy a hacer el amor contigo, ¡de nuevo!, ya está abriendo, mejor dejo de pensar estas cosas._

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien gracias

Blaine: ¿Desayunamos juntos?

Kurt: En el comedor, no tengo mucho tiempo,

Blaine: Aquí traigo los desayunos ya

Kurt: ¿Quieres pasar y desayunamos aquí?

K: _Oops, esa no fue una buena idea, vamos a estar solos en mi camarote, sumamente peligroso, debe serlo, chin y ahora cómo le digo que mejor en otro lugar, piensa, piensa, piensa._

Kurt: ¿Por qué no desayunamos acá fuera mejor?

Blaine: OK

B: _Si chiquito, porque si entro a tu camarote, capaz que te aviento a la cama y ahí te hago el amor, ¿por qué uso amor en lugar de sexo?, yo solo tengo sexo con mis conquistas, será porque tú eres diferente, ahh no, yo soy un desgraciado y contigo aunque me pese haré lo mismo que con los demás, dos noches de amor y ya, dije amor, no, este niña me hizo algo, pero ¿qué fue?_

Kurt: ¿Nos toca limpiar juntos de nuevo en la noche?

Blaine: Si, ¿vas a querer lección?

Kurt: Si

K: _Me puso cara de sorprendido, lo voy a besar para que vea que no estoy bromeando, yo no sé qué estoy haciendo, lo obvio es que ya llegué al infierno, aunque él diga que no, así mismo que lo amo_

Blaine: Vas a ver que lo disfrutarás y no te arrepentirás

Kurt: Lo sé

B: _Chiquito, como dices ya te desaté al diablo, también quieres seguir conociendo las cosas que las monjas jamás en la vida te hubieran dicho y metido en el convento ningún hombre te las hubiera podido enseñar; fui el primero con quien te diste un beso y al paso que vamos, con el cual harás el amor, qué mierda me pasa, no puedo usar la palabra sexo con él, ya para qué me rompo la cabeza, me está preguntando algo_

Kurt: ¿Dónde nos toca limpiar?

Blaine: En la parte que es para los masajes

Kurt: ¿Nos toca todo lo que es el spa?

Blaine: No, solo la sala de masajes

Kurt: Ya me tengo que ir a trabajar, nos vemos allá

Blaine: Si quieres nos vemos en la proa está cerca de ahí, a las nueve, cenamos y luego vamos

Kurt: OK, adiós

Blaine: Adiós

K: _El beso tierno que nos dimos para despedirnos me agrada, aunque los de anoche wooaaah, no tienen comparación, qué seguirá de lograr que me excite, supongo que conoceré la respuesta en la noche, luego Louis que ni sus luces, según él desde la semana pasada que le dije lo de la lengua y como reaccionó mi cuerpo, me iba a dar una explicación, supongo que sería esto que estoy conociendo con Blaine y a la vez me está explicando._

A eso de las ocho y media,

Wes: Hola amigo, ¿con quién estás ahora?

Blaine: Shh

Wes: ¿Qué dije?

Blaine: No te voy a contestar aquí, alguien puede oír

Wes: ¿Cuál es el misterio?

Blaine: Que no deseo que alguien se entere

Wes: De cuando acá

Blaine: Vamos a tu oficina Wes y platicamos

Wes: Ok, porque ya me dejaste intrigado

Caminaron hacia la oficina y entraron,

Blaine: Sigo con Kurt

Wes: ¡Todavía con él!

Blaine: Si, aunque pongas esa cara

Wes: Eso quiere decir que no ha cedido o

Blaine: Me está pasando algo con él

Wes: ¿Qué te está pasando?

Blaine: No lo sé

W: _Amigo presiento que el niño inocente te ganó el corazón, lo cual no es ningún delito, pero como piensas tú, mejor no te digo nada y tampoco te sigo cuestionando al respecto, tú solo descubrirás sin temor a equivocarme que te enamoraste, te voy a cambiar el tema_

Wes: Oye, arreglé que dejaran limpia la sala de masajes, para que no tuvieran que hacer nada

Blaine: Perfecto

Wes: Yo te iba a preguntar si te seguía poniendo con él, pero quiero inferir que la respuesta es si

Blaine: Por nada del mundo lo pongas con alguien más

Wes: OK, solo dejarán unas botellas desordenadas de aceite, digo lo hice para que no se viera obvio que no había nada que hacer

Blaine: Está bien, ya me tengo que ir, quedamos de vernos a las nueve en la proa

Wes: ¿Y eso?

Blaine: Para cenar juntos

Wes: Bien

Blaine: Ya me voy

Wes: Nos vemos

Blaine: Si, gracias por todo

Wes: Ya sabes

W: _Este hombre ya me dejó intrigado, lo voy a seguir y a espiar en la dichosa cena, que no me vea, Blaine amigo te enamoraste aunque no lo quieras reconocer, serás tan estúpido para no verlo, ¿dónde va?, pasó a la cocina por la cena, este año le saldrá cara la cuenta, van varias veces que pide algo diferente de lo que según le corresponde por su "empleo", además que está pagando el camarote de Kurt, porque como le dije, por unos días pues darle camarote solo no hay problema, pero en la parada que hicimos yo lo iba a cambiar con su primo, porque ahí es donde debería estar, en fin, me voy a quedar aquí para ver y escuchar la dichosa cena, extraño no viene con su uniforme, veamos qué hacen y se dicen_

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: Hola, aquí traigo la cena

Kurt: Nos sentamos

Blaine: Espero te guste

Kurt: Si gracias, ¿esto sirvieron?

Blaine: No, lo pedí especial para nosotros

Kurt: No

Blaine: Shh, vamos a cenar

Kurt: Está bien

W: _Amigo más que obvio, ese niño está enamorado de ti, pero no es el único, porque tú también lo ves con ojos de amor, el problema será hacerte reconocer que no todos son unos interesados y que lo amas, pues no hablan mucho, solo se ven, se abrazan y se besan, ya terminaron de cenar y ahora, supongo que irán a la sala de masajes según a limpiar, ahí no los voy a seguir, esto se torna interesante_

Blaine: ¿Te gustó?

Kurt: Mucho, ¿dónde me dijiste que teníamos que limpiar?

Blaine: En la sala de masajes

Kurt: ¿Realmente hay algo sucio ahí?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Bueno vamos

Blaine: Espera

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?

B: _Chiquito no tengo ni la menor idea por qué voy a hacer esto, yo soy un desgraciado, pero bueno, ahí voy, seguro estarás intrigado, no te voy a dar la lección aquí, antes de ella quiero hacer algo_

Blaine: Te quiero preguntar algo

Kurt: Hazlo

K: _Me abrazó por la cintura, mis manitos a su cuello, así nos vemos lindos, nos empezamos a mover como si estuviéramos bailando pero ni música hay; contigo he aprendido muchas cosas, la semana pasada me enseñaste a bailar y estos dos días me has enseñado otras cosas más, me acomodó mi cabello, ¿qué me irá a preguntar?, estamos muy cerca, ¿no me irá a dar la lección aquí?, alguien puede venir_

Blaine: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Kurt: Si

B: _No, yo ya mandé al diablo una de mis reglas, por eso no me debía involucrar tanto con mis conquistas, es que ya dejaste de ser eso, hasta mi novio te hice, hace fácil como tres años que no tengo uno, desde que me mandaron al diablo por no comprar el modelo más caro de la BMW; nos estamos besando, le estoy dando un beso a mi novio, ¿qué hice?, ¿por qué lo hice?, no me puedo echar para atrás, bueno es que siendo su novio querrá más fácil hacer el amor conmigo, dale, solo es sexo lo que busco, ya lo voy a llevar a la sala y ahí vamos a hacer el amor, no, no, no, este niño me hizo algo._

Blaine: Vamos, sino se hará más noche

Kurt: Claro

K: _Voy abrazado de mi novio, si la semana pasada que me mencionó lo de no regresar al convento, ahora él me ama, por eso me pidió que fuera su novio, menos regreso, ni atrancazos, quizás esto tiene final de película, como si alguna vez hubiera visto una romántica, pero debe ser así, puede ser que me pida que nos casemos, en dos meses lo dudo, ¿y mis abuelos?, ¿la dichosa deuda?, bueno ya, esta noche voy a ver qué me va a enseñar mi novio, quién lo diría, Louis te voy a deber tanto. Bueno ya llegamos, esto está todo arreglado, según él si había algo sucio, más bien como decía Sor Aris cuando también me daba la desesperación de estar ahí encerrado, es que los hombres de hoy tienen muchos pensamientos sucios y sus intenciones son malas, pueden llevar a alguien a la perdición, supongo que con perdición se refería tal vez a la excitación, porque mis monjitas de plano no llamaban nada por su nombre, cerró la puerta_

Blaine: Hay que acomodar estos aceites, yo lo voy a hacer

Kurt: ¿Qué hago?

Blaine: Solo termino y vamos a hacer algo tú y yo

Kurt: Está bien

B: _Chiquito, si te doy la lección completa hoy, te pedí que fueras mi novio, lo bueno es que no había nadie a un metro a la redonda así que no se enterarán de lo que hice, tal vez le digo que andemos en secreto, no, ni le habla a casi nadie, solo a su primo, pero él está muy ocupado con su novio, ni caso le hace a Kurt, creo que ni se acuerda de él_

Eso de nadie a un metro a la redonda era incorrecto, con lo que oyó Wes se quedó congelado cerca de la proa,

W: _Le pediste que fuera tu novio, no me equivoqué, estás enamorado, lo único que me temo es que de repente te venga el arrepentimiento o regrese tu afán de ser un desgraciado, ya se verá_

En el cuarto de masajes, estaba una especie de mesa con los aceites tirados, Blaine se puso según a acomodarlos, Kurt por mientras se le ocurrió subirse a la mesa de masajes, la cual estaba pegada a la pared, así que se subió, se recargó y cruzó sus piernas, se le hizo más cómodo estar así y más propio también, estaba muy nervioso, tenía que esperar a que Blaine terminara y ver cuál era la nueva lección.

Al momento que Blaine volteó,

B: _Se me ocurrió algo, tienes unas piernas hermosas, que bueno que traes esos pantalones tan ajustados, porque así las podré acariciar, tal vez te pueda dar un masaje con aceite de rosas, veamos_

Blaine: Ya terminé

Kurt: Estoy muy nervioso

Blaine: Tranquilo, para que te relajes te voy a dar un masaje

Kurt: ¿Un masaje?

Blaine: Sí, ¿traes traje de baño?

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Quítate tu ropa para que te dé el masaje

Kurt: No, mejor me voy

K: _Aunque seas mi novio, ya me arrepentí, genial me agarró, me mueve con una facilidad, ya me cargó al mismo lugar donde estaba, Dios ¿y ahora?, nos estamos besando, cómo es posible que esto de besarnos así me haya dado asco hace dos días y hoy me guste, en fin_

Blaine: ¿Vas a querer tu lección?

Kurt: Tengo miedo

Blaine: Tranquilo

Kurt: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Blaine: Quiero conocer el norte completamente

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Blaine: Ya lo verás y lo sentirás

B: _Aquí vamos chiquito, no quisiste quitarte la camisa tú, bien, yo te la quito, que hermoso, ayy ya, mejor me concentro en lo que estoy; umm, tal vez tú también quieras explorar el norte, afuera mi playera, aunque tú ya me habías visto así, pero ahora quizás quieras tocar, bien destapamos la botella de aceite, nos ponemos un poco en las manos, esto va a ser muy sensual, le voy a decir que él también se ponga_

Kurt: ¿Para qué es eso?

Blaine: Ponte tú también

Kurt: Huele rico

Blaine: Es aceite según esto de rosas

Kurt: Y ahora, tengo las manos todas llenas de aceite

Blaine: ¿Repasamos la lección del lunes?

Kurt: Si

K: _Lo de repasar no me da miedo, aprender algo nuevo si, estos besos, yo llegué a algo más abajo que el infierno si es que lo hay, me está acariciando con sus manos mi espalda, el calor empieza a sentirse, bueno yo también haré lo mismo que él hace, se siente bien, recorrer su espalda, uyy, se me fueron las manos más de la cuenta, su short es de resorte y su calzoncillo o lo que sea también, toqué directo sus pompas_

Blaine: Son para eso, pero se piden

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: También quieres conocer algo del sur, bien

B: _Chiquito, tú me tocaste mis pompas directo, yo hago lo mismo, genial, su traje de baño también es de resorte y puedo meter mis manos para acariciarlo, pero yo quiero tocar el norte, arriba manos._

K: _Me dejó de besar en los labios, me besó, pero no en la boca sino más abajo, mañana me voy a poner el traje de baño rojo, madre mía en qué estoy pensando, ese ruido que hice, se siente tan bien que me bese y succione así mis pezones, voy a cerrar los ojos, dejó de besarme_

B: _Es tan hermoso como imaginé, voy a poner más aceite en mis manos, un beso apasionado, está excitado mi novio, ¿por qué le pregunté si quería ser mi novio?, ayy ya, voy a acariciar un poco su espalda, bien ahora volvamos al frente, no siento sus manos, las puso sobre la cama de masaje, está apretando la sábana que está encima de esta, será que estás teniendo un orgasmo, no creo, tengo justo mis manos acariciando su torso, pellizcando sus pezones, estás que ardes mi amor, umm, ¿por qué lo llamé así?, ya sigamos, bueno yo te dije que te iba a dar un masaje, normalmente son en la espalda, pero yo te lo daré en la parte de enfrente, acompañado con algunos besos._

K: _Yo también te voy a acariciar, esto de tener quietas mis manos no me agradó, además ya no nos estamos besando, porque tú estás besando mis cuerpo de nuevo, esto de sentir excitación es muy fuerte, estoy sudando, bueno él también. A ver, las monjitas me decían que era muy creativo, pongamos un poco de eso en esta situación, digo él está ocupado haciendo algo muy rico con sus labios en mi cuerpo, porque si él lo está disfrutando yo más; pero como que yo estoy inactivo y según Sor Juliana todos debemos participar en las acciones emprendidas para el bien común, esto de las lecciones nos gusta a los dos, yo también debo cooperar con algo, ya estoy torciendo mucho los dichos de mis monjitas._

Mi amor, me estás acariciando de una forma tan sensual mi pecho, ahora donde vas niña, a mi espalda, esa ya no fue la espalda, creo que le gustan mis pompas; mi novia está comenzando a tener iniciativa, me está besando en el cuello, los dos estamos demasiado excitados, ya estamos hasta jadeando, si te acuesto y te hago el amor. Yo ya tengo una erección casi completa, ¿lo hago?, es que tú estás muy caliente en el norte porque tienes completamente duros tus senos, pero el sur ha de estar muy frío como para hacerlo, veamos, con una mano puedo seguir acariciando tus senos y con la otra explorar el sur; si meto mi mano y voy a donde quiero se va a asustar, primero acariciare un poco sus piernas, no se quejo, bien vamos más adentro, aquí si lo hizo, te acaricio un poco luego te acuesto y te hago el amor, estúpido no traigo preservativo, no creí que fuéramos a avanzar tanto.

_Dios su mano está en la parte donde las monjitas me decían que si mantenía mis piernas cerradas nada malo me pasaría, pero con todo lo que estamos haciendo, las separé para poder besarlo mejor en el cuello, ¿qué me está haciendo?, sus dedos, ayy, yo no puedo más siento que exploto, mis manos siguen acariciando su espalda, bueno más abajo, si voy al frente como él está haciendo, a ver, ¿qué le toqué?_

Blaine: Saca la mano de ahí

Kurt: Aja

B: _Mi amor, no te puedo hacer el amor, el imbécil de mí no trajo preservativo, voy a tener que salir a hacer rápido la diligencia porque si no aquí mismo lo haré y vas a notarlo, quizás te asustes si lo hago, ni hablar, pero mañana si hacemos el amor o tal vez solo exploremos el sur, ya lo veremos, tan a gusto que estoy, bien, mejor salgo y regreso porque si no mi short dejará ver que me llevaste al tope_

Blaine: Ahora regreso

Kurt: ¿Dónde vas?

Blaine: A hacer de nuevo la diligencia

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Ahora vengo

Kurt: Está bien

K: _Otra vez se fue, ¿qué le pasa?, digo porque antes de empezar no está así, abuela la parte de la clase de biología que no dejaste que Aleja la generala me terminara de dar, yo creo que quizás ahí me diría lo que le toqué, porque solo conocimos el cuerpo de la mujer y sus nombres de cada cosa, pero cuando iba a entrar a lo del hombre, la suspendiste, ahí viene, yo sigo desnudo de la parte de arriba, ¿dónde aventó mi camisa?_

Blaine: ¿Qué buscas?

Kurt: Mi camisa para vestirme

Blaine: A ver quedó abajo de la mesa

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Te ayudo a abrochártela

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Oye

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: No te vayas a poner este traje de baño cuando se te ocurra nadar en la alberca por favor

Kurt: ¿Por qué no?

Blaine: Porque eres muy hermoso y todos los viejos que van en el barco se van a infartar

Si no me libero del matrimonio con el tal Evodio, al diablo, yo te amo a ti y soy tu novio, mis abuelos pueden pararse de cabeza, pero yo quiero estar contigo, dices que se infartarían, uyy pues yo calculo que el viejo ese es de la rodada de los que van en este barco, así que si me ve con con los trajes de baño que eligió mi primo se infarta, no debo desearle la muerte, solo no me quiero casar con él, bueno ya estoy vestido, me besó bien lindo, ¿y ahora?

Blaine: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Bien, pero

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Cuando me estabas besando aquí...

Blaine: ¿Aquí es tus pezones?

Kurt: Si, comencé a hacer un ruido extraño y después tú también lo hiciste

Blaine: Estábamos jadeando

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Eso no lo sé a ciencia cierta, solo que es una reacción natural cuando estás muy excitado

Kurt: Ahh bueno, pero ¿es normal?

Blaine: Si m

B: _Estuve a punto de decirle mi amor, ¿qué me pasa?, desde la semana pasada debí dejar de buscarlo, pero no, ahí fui cada día aunque según cada noche antes de dormir me decía que era la despedida, en fin ya estamos en esto, supongo que tendrá más preguntas, entre ellas por qué salgo cada noche después de que estamos con lo de las según lecciones, más bien nos estamos amando y se torna la situación peligrosa para mí, ya eres mi novio y fue algo que me nació hacerlo_

Kurt: ¿Nos vamos de aquí?

Blaine: ¿No me quieres preguntar más?

Kurt: Me da pena

Blaine: Vamos a caminar por el barco, al fin que por la hora ha de estar solo

Kurt: Está bien

K: _Pues si mi amor, ¿le podré decir así?, ni idea, en fin, tengo muchas preguntas, solo que no me siento capaz de hacértelas, ahora fuimos al lado opuesto del barco, es decir a la popa_

Blaine: ¿Nos sentamos?

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Ven recárgate en mi

Kurt: Me siento tan bien a tu lado

Blaine: ¿Y con los besos y caricias que te di?

Kurt: También, estoy ya en el infierno, pero no importa

Blaine: No pienses eso, lo que sucede entre nosotros te juro que no te va a llevar al infierno

Kurt: Bueno, te creeré

Blaine: Te ríes muy bonito, sabes

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: ¿Por qué el suspiro?

Kurt: Te quiero preguntar muchas cosas, pero me da pena, ¿por qué las monjas no me lo explicaron?

Blaine: Porque dudo que si vas a ser sacerdote sea un tema que debas conocer

Kurt: Es que yo no quiero y jamás pensé en serlo, si me llevaron ahí fue porque a mi abuela se le metió tenerme en un lugar donde ningún hombre manchara mi pureza, cosa que ya pasó

Blaine: ¿Ya manché tu pureza?

Kurt: Solo con besos para mi abuela era manchar mi pureza

Blaine: Entonces ya la manché con salsa de soja que es difícil de quitar

Kurt: Puede ser, pero yo no le veo lo malo, ni lo feo

Blaine: ¿Te está gustando?

Kurt: Si, pero

Blaine: A ver, me imagino que te preguntas por qué todas las noches tengo que salir

Kurt: La verdad, aparte de eso cuando iniciamos no estás igual de ahí que cuando terminamos

Blaine: Es que me excitas

Kurt: Yo sé que va a sonarte muy tonto esto, pero

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Cuando tú estabas acariciando aquí

Blaine: ¿Tu vagina? Digo no es muy normal en un hombre, pero

Kurt: Si lo sé

Blaine: No te pongas rojo

Kurt: Aleja la generala

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Kurt: Mi institutriz, así la apodé

Blaine: Ahh OK, ¿qué con ella?

Kurt: Si me alcanzó a explicar las partes de mi cuerpo completito hasta los órganos reproductores de las mujeres, pero cuando íbamos a pasar a los del hombre

Blaine: Me imagino que no llegaron a los órganos reproductores de los hombres

Kurt: Mi abuela se le ocurrió ir a ver que me estaba enseñando y tas, pues ya no supe, después de eso me mandaron al convento y ahí solo me dieron clases de cocina, santos, ángeles, etc., etc. así que nunca me enteré

Blaine: Lo que tiene el cuerpo de un hombre

Kurt: No, ni en teoría y pues menos en la práctica verdad

Blaine: Bueno, ya conoces la parte de arriba, ambos somos iguales, también tocaste parte de la de abajo

Kurt: Umm, se me resbalaron las manos

Blaine: A mi también, lo cual fue muy agradable

Kurt: Pues si porque tú las tienes muy ...

Blaine: ¿Muy qué?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: A ver dime, a mi me gustaron las tuyas

Kurt: Me gustaron desde que te besé por primera vez

Blaine: ¿Ahí?

Kurt: Qué horror, yo no sé decir mentiras

Blaine: ¿Por qué ahí?

Kurt: Porque cuando te paraste por los helados, te vi y pues no pude evitar

Blaine: Ver más abajo

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Bueno, así que a mi novio le gustan mis pompas

Kurt: No te rías

Blaine: Bueno ya, cuando yo te acaricié tu vagina

Kurt: A mi se me ocurrió mover las manos para adelante, pero no sé qué toqué

Blaine: Mi pene, digamos que tiene una función parecida a tu vagina

Kurt: ¿Así se llama eso?

Blaine: ¿De verdad no te lo dijeron?

Kurt: Mi abuela dijo que no era tema para enseñarme, lo conocería hasta que fuera necesario

Blaine: ¿Y cuándo sería eso?

Kurt: Una vez bien casado

Blaine: O sea hasta tu noche de bodas

Kurt: Eso me dijo y agregó algo así como hasta que fuera inevitable vivir ese horror

Blaine: ¿Cuál horror?

Kurt: Nunca me dijo más

B: _Pues tu abuela estaba muy mal mi amor, insisto, creo que si me enamoré, esto es raro le tengo que explicar todo, hasta lo que toco, bueno sus abuelos viven en la era mesozoica o qué, sigamos con esto de la despejada de dudas, no es posible que no sepa todas estas cosas, mucho menos que al tocarme y acariciarme me causa una_

Blaine: Erección

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Antes de iniciar ves que todo está aquí plano digamos

Kurt: Sí, pero cambia después

Blaine: Lo que pasa es que cuando hacemos todo lo de besarnos, acariciarnos y más

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: A ver si me entiendes, el pene sin excitación está así todo caído como mi mano

Kurt: Aja y luego con lo que hacemos

Blaine: Se segrega sangre y se levanta digamos así

Kurt: Por eso se te ve un como bulto

Blaine: Si, una vez así digamos que lo tengo que regresar a su estado de tranquilidad

Kurt: Quitar la erección

Blaine: Exacto, solo que lo he tenido que hacer solo, porque no te quiero asustar

Kurt: ¿Tú has estado con otros hombres?

Blaine: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Kurt: Porque yo supongo que todo lo que hemos hecho por pausas y lo que me imagino falta, ¿porque no siempre se tienen quitar solos la erección?

Blaine: No, es algo que se hace en pareja

Kurt: O sea que llegará un momento en que lo hagamos juntos

Blaine: Si así lo quieres, ¿mañana quieres conocer más?

Kurt: Si, gracias por tener la paciencia para enseñarme todo poco a poco, explicarme todas las sensaciones y cosas que no entiendo, si has estado con otros hombres a los cuales no tienen viviendo en el siglo pasado no tendrías que hacerlo

Blaine: Te voy a decir algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Me está gustando ir progresando poco a poco contigo en esto de la intimidad

Kurt: Gracias, yo también lo estoy disfrutando

Blaine: Bostezaste, ¿ya tienes sueño?

Kurt: Un poco

Blaine: Vamos a tu camarote, ¿o quieres preguntarme algo más?

Kurt: Creo que por ahora fue suficiente información que debo procesar

Blaine: Está bien, vamos

Kurt: Si

K: _De verdad me debe amar, porque eso de tener que ir por pasos me imagino que no es habitual, pero yo cero de entendimiento de las cosas que suceden en mi cuerpo y menos en el tuyo, ¿mañana qué haremos?, ¿por qué mi abuela pensaré que esto es un horror?, digo yo sé que falta, pero hasta ahora a mí me ha encantado, bueno ya llegamos, hora de despedirnos_

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches, te amo

K: _Se lo dije, me vio con unos ojos tan tiernos, un beso chiquito mi amor, ahora sí, adentro de mi cama, hoy algo dijo él de conocer el norte, es decir la parte de arriba de nuestros respectivos cuerpos, fue algo indescriptible lo que viví con él, mañana vamos a avanzar más, ¿será qué conozco el sur?, a ver si no salgo corriendo, todos los de esta época saben aunque sea por fotito como está la situación; porque con la imagen esa que me explicó Aleja la generala de cómo se llamaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, ya sería el colmo que no lo supiera verdad. En fin, igual con una foto me iba a enseñar lo otro, ahh no, pero eso era pecaminoso abuela, mañana si toca el sur voy a ver por primera vez como está el asunto, ojalá no me asuste y salga corriendo; ya de seguro yo voy con vuelo express al infierno, ¿a quién le interesa? tengo un novio muy guapo y estoy enamorado de él, eso del tal Evodio, al diablo yo no me endeudé a ver cómo lo hacen._

B: _Ese niño creo que me tocó el corazón, me preguntó si había estado con otros hombres, si he estado con muchos otros, pero en la vida había tenido que hacer lo que contigo, mañana iremos al sur, espero que cuando nos conozcamos completos, no te me infartes. No entiendo, ¿por qué negarle saber algo de anatomía?, es algo tan natural, bueno ahora lo es, mi amor, ayy, ya mejor me duermo, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba tocando, a ver si no al vernos desnudos. ¿Dónde será un buen lugar?, ahh ya sé, mañana si me llevo preservativo porque siento que una vez enardecido el sur tanto tuyo como el mío, podremos por fin hacer el amor, y dale, creo que el desgraciado lo has aniquilado, lo que me preocupa es que regrese, tengo mucho odio con lo que me hicieron, te pregunté si querías ser mi novio, no sé ni por qué lo hice, solo me nació, será mejor dormir, a ver mañana qué sucede._

* * *

Hasta mañana :)

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes primo?

Louis: Nada, necesito hablar contigo, a solas

L: _Este desgraciado no va a lastimar, ni aprovecharse de mi primo, de haber sabido antes, espero que no le haya hecho nada, porque va a sufrir_

* * *

B: _A este hombre ya le dijeron lo que hago comúnmente, va a soltarle la sopa a mi novio_

* * *

Louis: Es que tengo que hablar contigo algo de Blaine

Kurt: ¿Qué con él?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 1O**

K: _Un nuevo día, ayer la situación fue bastante, a juicio de mis monjitas y mi abuela pecaminosa, pero a juicio mío muy placentera; estoy disfrutando con él cada clase que me está dando, ¿es amor lo que siento por ti?, si sueño contigo, me pongo todo nervioso y aunque otros chicos se me han acercado, no me pasa igual que contigo. ¿Dónde nos tocará limpiar hoy?, ni idea, él siempre averigua, hoy me toca mi turno en la tarde y de ahí ir con él, más al rato me voy a poner mi traje baño rojo, ¿qué hago?, según mi abuela en un convento llegaría puro al matrimonio; que malo soy, definitivamente estando lejos me están saliendo los cuernitos y ya tengo cornamenta de alce, le falló a mi abuela, bueno en el convento ningún hombre mancharía mi pureza, solo que aquí alguien lo está haciendo y a pasos agigantados. El horror como ella describe a lo que sucede en la noche de bodas, yo lo tendré antes y no será eso con Blaine, no sé qué sea ni lo que se haga; pero no voy a llegar a averiguarlo con el tal Evodio, tal vez por eso mi abuela piensa que es un horror, mi abuelo le lleva varios años, bueno, mejor no sigo haciéndome ideas, la lección de ayer la podría nombrar conociendo el norte. A la lista de besos hay que agregarle como unos cien, exageré, pero los de la noche cuentan como muchos a mi ver y algo más, tengo novio, ayer me preguntó si quería ser su novio, estaba la luna casi llena y había muchas estrellas, del mar se oía un leve murmullo, ayy, que romántico. Están tocando, debe ser él, a lo mejor me trajo el desayuno_

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Blaine: Tu novio

Kurt: Ahora salgo

B: _¡Su novio!, pues si, eso soy desde ayer en la noche, lo cual se siente curiosamente bien, realmente me nació preguntarle si quería ser mi novio, él no ha oído todo lo que dicen de mí; ayer fue una clase muy fructífera diría yo, me sorprende que aunque le da miedo, hubo un instante que se dejó llevar y yo sentía que hasta se podría decir que tenía experiencia. Lo cual no es posible, su primer novio, eso soy, el primer hombre que como dice su abuela ha osado en manchar su pureza, la vieja se infartaría de saber lo que sucede entre nosotros; supongo que ella ha velado tanto para que no en alguna travesura Kurt estropeara lo que indica según para la vieja su virginidad, que el escape viene a mandar al traste ese esfuerzo, bueno el escape por si solo no, pero que él me haya conocido a mi, tal vez si. De todos los del barco, fue mucha coincidencia que yo me fijara en él, que a él le pareciera guapo y un hombre de buenos sentimientos, aja, en lo primero algunos dicen eso, lo segundo, contigo no me he portado mal, hasta ahora; una vez que hagamos el amor, umm, ¿volveré a lo mismo?, la historia contigo está siendo muy diferente, eres mi novio, ya viene, quiero abrazarlo y besarlo, aunque quiero darle su lección en la noche, no tengo esa cosa de querer solo desvestirlo. Por fin salió,_

Blaine: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días

Blaine: ¿Así le das los buenos días a tu novio?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Mi beso

Kurt: Perdón

Blaine: Así está mejor, ¿cómo amaneciste?

Kurt: Bien, si me pediste que fuéramos novios, ¿no lo soñé?

K: _Vas a decir que es una tontería que te lo pregunte, pero en los últimos días había soñado eso, de repente me resulta difícil distinguir entre lo que sucede y lo que no; las lecciones esas desde luego que están en la categoría donde no me queda duda que suceden, porque jamás había soñado algo así, ni como imaginarlo_

Blaine: No, anoche te pedí que fueras mi novio

Kurt: Ahh, pensé que lo había imaginado

Blaine: Nop, oye

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Tienes hambre

Kurt: Un poco

Blaine: Aquí traigo los desayunos

Kurt: ¿Dónde los comemos?, mi turno es en la tarde

Blaine: Vamos a nuestro acuario particular

Kurt: Está bien

B: _Eres hermoso, pensaste que lo soñaste, qué más quisiera yo, pero no, te lo pregunté y no soy capaz de echarme para atrás, más por dañarte a ti, porque yo estoy bien con tener novio; hubiera sido mejor respetar lo que había dicho, alejarme de él, pensar que habíamos hecho el amor, umm, solo que según yo había regresado el desgraciado y creo que no. Me diste un beso en la mejilla, mi amor, eres tan bello, OK, yo estoy mal, le estoy diciendo mi amor y hasta es mi novio, tengo que respetar mis reglas, sino esto no acabará bien, llegamos, si le doy la lección y... no,_

Blaine: A ver mi amor, hay que sentarnos, seguro tienes hambre

Kurt: Me dijiste mi amor

B: _Chiquito, si lo hice, me estás haciendo algo, tengo que alejarme de ti, lo único que veo, es que siento que no querré, nos estamos besando, mejor hay que desayunar_

Blaine: ¿Tienes hambre?

Kurt: Si, ¿dónde nos toca limpiar en la noche?

Blaine: Nos tocó limpiar el vapor de hombres y mujeres

Kurt: Hay que lavarlo ¿verdad?

Blaine: Así es

Kurt: ¿Va a estar sucio?

Blaine: Si, porque mi turno es en la tarde y no me dará tiempo de limpiarlo

Kurt: ¿Tú ibas a limpiarlo antes de que yo llegara?

Blaine: Si

B: _Eso no es cierto, la verdad es que no logré conseguir a alguien que lo hiciera y lo tendremos que hacer, aunque será divertido, te voy a mojar, así habrá pretexto para quitarnos toda la ropa, así que conocerás el sur, bueno conoceremos_

Blaine: Estuvo rico el desayuno

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Ven mi amor

Kurt: ¿Qué pasa?

Blaine: ¿No te gusta que te abrace así?

Kurt: Si, pero casi me acuestas

Blaine: Quiero preguntarte algo

Kurt: A ver dime

Blaine: Tus abuelos, ¿de qué posición son?

Kurt: ¿Posición?, es decir que si son ricos, pobres o qué

Blaine: Aja

Kurt: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Blaine: Curiosidad

Kurt: La verdad ni idea, bueno supongo que han de tener dinero, viajan seguido a Europa

Blaine: Para ser viajes allá, hay que tener mucho dinero

Kurt: Pues supongo que serán ricos entonces

Blaine: Dices que a ti no te llevan de viaje

Kurt: Nop

Blaine: Que rico beso

Kurt: Ayy

Blaine: Me gusta que te sonrojes

Kurt: Creo que ya lo hago menos, ¿por qué quieres saber si mis abuelos son ricos?

Blaine: Porque dudo que dejen andar a su nieto con un pobretón como yo

K: _En eso estás en lo cierto, solo que hay un pequeño detalle, ellos podrán decir misa, tal vez no seas el partido que ellos quisieran, pero yo te amo a ti; mi palabra y lo que quiero deben valer algo por primera vez desde que vivo con ellos, yo te amo y si a los ojos de mis abuelos no me convienes, a mi me importa muy poco, quiero vivir contigo todas las cosas que se me han negado y hasta las que tendría que vivir una vez casado._

Kurt: No me dejarían

Blaine: Me lo imaginaba

Kurt: Pero yo te amo y quiero estar contigo

Blaine: ¿Me amas?

Kurt: Si, además de amarte quiero seguir aprendiendo contigo las cosas que para mi abuela son un horror

Blaine: ¿Estás seguro?

Kurt: Si

B: _Mi amor, eso que me acabas de decir, obvio que tus abuelos no querrán un pobretón para ti, pero tú me amas, aunque no tenga ni donde caerme muerto, cosa que no es cierta, chiquito, a ver si entendí bien, no puedo pensar cuando me besas, adoro estos besos todos tiernos; dijiste que quieres hacer el amor conmigo, bueno tú dijiste lo que es un horror para tu abuela, con un poco de interpretación y gracias a que puse atención, digamos que quieres tener tu noche de bodas conmigo, solo que no estamos casados._

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿Tus abuelos no permitirán que estés conmigo, una vez terminado el crucero?

Kurt: Probablemente, además yo tengo que regresar al convento

Blaine: Si te dijera que te fueras conmigo, ¿lo harías?

K: _Blaine, si eso es lo que anhelo, que te enamores de mi y no quieras que me vaya de tu lado, ojo, no porque sea la salida para no casarme con el vejestorio ese; sino porque te amo, realmente lo siento, la doctora me va a encontrar diferente una vez que regrese al convento, no por una caída o trepar a un árbol, quiero mi noche de bodas contigo y yo sé que no será un horror, lo puedo apostar_

Kurt: Si me lo dijeras lo haría

Blaine: Tú estás acostumbrado a vivir en lujos, yo no te los podría dar

Kurt: ¿Yo acostumbrado a vivir en lujos?, para nada

Blaine: Dices que tus abuelos son ricos

Kurt: Ellos lo son

Blaine: No te llevan a los viajes, supongo para que algún chico no se acercara a ti

Kurt: Puede ser, pero yo no vivo con lujos

Blaine: A ver, ¿cómo es tu habitación en el convento?

Kurt: Como la de las monjas, una cama, más bien un catre, porque la madre superiora dice que así aprendo a valorar las cosas

Blaine: ¿Un catre?

Kurt: Si, la cama está descompuesta, en la que duermo en el camarote es una maravilla, puedo descansar, a veces era más cómodo el suelo que el catre, porque no hacía ruido cuando me movía

Blaine: Pero cuando ibas a casa de tus abuelos

Kurt: Cada siglo, cuando yo estaba según de vacaciones, ellos viajaban, desde que llegué por primera vez al convento, fui a casa de mis abuelos, ahora verás, unas tres veces

Blaine: ¿Qué edad tienes?

Kurt: Veintiuno

Blaine: No ibas seguido

Kurt: Para nada y yo lo agradecía, las monjas me tratan muy bien, el encierro era mejor que soportar a mis abuelos

Blaine: ¿No los quieres?

Kurt: Si, pero me han hecho la vida tan miserable, mira que hermoso pez

Blaine: Es hermoso, ¿quieres seguir con la lección en la noche?

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: Será mejor que nos vayamos para que trabajemos

Kurt: Si, pero de verdad que yo no vivo con lujos, menos estoy acostumbrado a ellos, aparte del catre, solo hay una mesa y una cómoda que está a punto de irse de lado

Blaine: Supongo que tus abuelos te han de estar buscando un buen partido

K: _Según ellos ya lo encontraron, solo que ni a trancazos, ayy las malas palabras siguen creciendo, vuelvo al convento, quiero seguir siendo tu novio_

Kurt: No sé, ni me interesa

Blaine: ¿Te gustaría seguir conmigo?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Aunque no sea un buen partido y no pueda darte lujos, es pronto, pero si nos enamoramos de tal forma que no pudiéramos estar uno sin el otro, ¿te irías conmigo?

Kurt: Si, a mi no me interesa que me puedas dar lujos o no, solo que me ames

Blaine: Mi amor

B: _Chiquito, si supieras, desde luego te podría dar muchos lujos, varios viajes, hasta que vivas en N.Y. en un departamento bastante bien ubicado, ¿realmente te irías con un pobretón?, quizás lo dices de dientes para afuera, será mejor que nos vayamos, realmente siento que me estoy enamorando, umm no, yo no me enamoro_

Kurt: Ya casi tengo que entrar a mi turno

Blaine: Yo también, vamos para que nos cambiemos

Kurt: Si

K: _El desayuno fue muy lindo, será que se enamora de mi como dice, tendrá esta historia el final de película que yo anhelo, ¿por qué me habrá preguntado lo de los lujos?, a mí no me interesa eso, ahí viene mi primo, ¿por qué habrá puesto esa cara?, no vengo haciendo algo malo, solo me viene abrazando mi novio_

Kurt: Hola primo

Louis: Hola

Blaine: Hola Louis

Louis: Hola

B: _Su primo me vio con cara de pocos amigos, seguro ya le dijeron la clase de patán que soy, no me conviene dejar hablando a mi novio con él, no quiero que se lo diga; me agrada que piense que soy un hombre de buenos sentimientos, si llegara a escuchar la clase de canalla que soy, me mandaría por un tubo, eso no, ¿qué me pasó?, ¿acaso lo amo o solo es que quiero completar lo que busco en este crucero?_

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes primo?

Louis: Nada, necesito hablar contigo, a solas

L: _Este desgraciado no va a lastimar, ni aprovecharse de mi primo, de haber sabido antes, espero que no le haya hecho nada, porque va a sufrir, Kurt se enamoró, cuando le diga la clase de canalla que es, lo que busca y su único fin, va a sufrir; yo no quería esto, ya le tengo unos prospectos, se tiene que enamorar y que lo correspondan, tengo que alejar a este rufián de él, la única forma es decirle que solo busca aventuras, maldito, me dan ganas de golpearlo, me dijo que no tenía malas intenciones con él_

Kurt: Ya casi es hora de mi turno, más al rato hablamos

Louis: Bueno, pero realmente es importante que hablemos

Kurt: Si primo

Blaine: Adiós Louis

Louis: Adiós

B: _A este hombre ya le dijeron lo que hago comúnmente, va a soltarle la sopa a mi novio, no, tengo que estar atento de que no pueda hablar con él, llegamos a su camarote, tendré que ver la forma de que el tal Louis se vea imposibilitado de hablar contigo, un beso,_

Kurt: Nos vemos al rato

Blaine: Si, vengo por ti a tu camarote

Kurt: Está bien, ¿a qué hora?

Blaine: El turno termina ocho y media, nos vemos a las nueve aquí

Kurt: Perfecto

Blaine: ¿En qué área te toca?

Kurt: En la sala de juegos

Blaine: OK

Kurt: Nos vemos mi amor

Blaine: Si

B: _De tu camarote te irás directo a trabajar, me voy a quedar aquí vigilando a que no venga el tal Louis, ya salió para irse al área de juegos y no vino su primo, lo voy a seguir, no vaya a ser que en el camino lo intercepte, no apareció, lo voy a venir a buscar antes de que termine su turno, no le vas a decir nada Louis. A mí ya se me hizo tarde para según irme a trabajar, justo a la persona que necesitaba ver_

Wes: Hola amigo

Blaine: Hola, necesito que hagas algo

Wes: ¿Paso ya a Kurt al camarote con su primo?

Blaine: No para nada

W: _Esa fue una pregunta digamos gancho, ayer oí muy bien cuando le pediste que fuera tu novio, solo que no conviene que sepas que yo escuché, a ver_

Wes: ¿Qué es entonces?

Blaine: Necesito que mantengas a Louis lejos de Kurt

Wes: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si, mira si a Kurt le das turno en la mañana a su primo igual, si es en la tarde el tal Louis que tengo igual su turno

Wes: Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque no puedo dejar que Louis hable con él

Wes: ¿Averiguó lo que haces?

Blaine: Siento que si, por la forma en que me vio y la cara que me puso cuando nos encontró abrazados

Wes: Hay muchos apuntados para ser tus conquistas, deja en paz a Kurt

Blaine: No, es mi novio

Wes: ¿Perdón?

Blaine: Lo que oíste, haz lo que te pedí por favor

Wes: Bueno

Blaine: Nos vemos

Wes: Si

W: _Esto es novedad, él solito me dijo que Kurt era su novio, te voy a ayudar a que Louis no le diga las canalladas que haces, en primera porque tú te enamoraste de ese niño, en segunda porque él también te ama y en tercera porque tal vez él logre terminar con eso de buscar solo aventuras. Me encargaré de tener ocupado a Louis, ¿quién me podría ayudar?, el tal Harry, debe estar en la piscina, si ahí está_

Wes: Puedo hablar un segundo contigo

Harry: Si dígame

Wes: No me hables de usted, ¿tú eres novio de Louis?

Harry: Si, ¿por qué?

Wes: Porque necesito que me ayudes

Harry: ¿A qué?

Wes: Tú debes saber si él se enteró que Blaine solo busca aventuras al enredarse con algún chico del barco

Harry: Si, nos lo platicaron, yo le dije que no diera crédito a eso, pero por las dudas, él quiere evitarle una mala experiencia a su primo

Wes: Te voy a decir algunas cosas pero no puedes decírselas a Louis

Harry: ¿Por qué?

Wes: Porque arruinaría todo

Harry: Está bien dime

Wes: Blaine es amigo mío, es un contador muy prestigiado de una empresa de bienes raíces, la cual tiene en sociedad que con su hermano, vive en N.Y.

Harry: ¿Es broma?

Wes: No, ¿acaso no te has percatado que él no trabaja en sí?

Harry: Lo había notado

Wes: Escucha, hace dos años él estaba a punto de casarse, pero su prometido lo dejó por otro con más dinero

Harry: Así que él agarró odio

Wes: Aja, una forma de vengarse es venir al crucero hacerse pasar por un pobretón, acostarse con alguno dos noches y mandarlos al diablo

Harry: Hay que alejarlo de Kurt, él es un chico muy inocente y no se merece vivir algo así, ya ha sufrido suficiente con el calvario que lo hacen vivir sus abuelos

Wes: No y estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero a ver si me entiendes, eso él hace siempre, pero con él ha sido muy diferente, se está enamorando

Harry: ¿No me acabas de decir?

Wes: Kurt no ha cedido en lo que él busca, según me dijo que si a los tres días nada, se alejaba de él y buscaba a otro, eso desde el primer día que subimos al barco

Harry: Ya ha pasado más de una semana

Wes: Anoche le pidió que fuera su novio

Harry: ¿Perdón?

Wes: Ese niño con su inocencia lo está enamorando

Harry: Kurt también se está enamorando

Wes: ¿Podrías mantener lejos a Louis para que no hable con su primo?

Harry: Lo intentaré hacer, Kurt se enamoró de Blaine, al menos eso parece, no tiene mucho tiempo para encontrar el amor

Wes: ¿Cómo?, no me digas que está enfermo y

Harry: No, para nada, lo que sucede es que sus abuelos lo quieren casar con un viejo

Wes: Eso no suena bien

Harry: A él lo han tenido viviendo como en un siglo pasado, de hecho lo quieren obligar a esa boda, Louis le dijo que no tiene por qué casarme, pero él no tiene el coraje para revelarse con sus abuelos

Wes: Así que si se enamora

Harry: Creemos que encontrará el coraje para hacerlo

Wes: Entonces ¿puedo contar contigo?, solo que no le puedes decir a Louis, lo que te conté

Harry: Está bien

Wes: Gracias

Harry: De nada, yo veré que no sepa que él es un canalla, pero tú encárgate de que no se vuelva eso con Kurt

Wes: Lo haré

Harry: Bien

K: _Ya casi va a terminar mi turno, ahí viene Louis, que extraño, desde la mañana trae esa cara, seguro se peleó con su novio, eso será lo que le urge platicar conmigo_,

Louis: Primo por fin te encuentro

Kurt: ¿Qué sucede?

Louis: Es que tengo que hablar contigo algo de Blaine

Kurt: ¿Qué con él?

K: _No va a creer que es mi novio, pensando en él y va entrando, me dijo que nos veíamos en mi camarote, no importa yo traigo mi traje de baño ya, así que de aquí nos podemos ir_

Louis: Primo, estoy aquí

Kurt: Ehh, perdón

Louis: Bueno ¿qué estás pensado?

B: _Llegué justo a tiempo, no Louis, tú no vas a destruir la imagen que tiene mi novio de mi, sobre mi cadáver haces eso, algo me está sucediendo con tu primo, no quiero que se acabe esto_

Blaine: Ya vine

Kurt: Si, ¿Louis podemos hablar mañana?

L: _Ya vino, ¿para qué diablos vino?, no primito, con este tipo no te vas, solo busca tener relaciones sexuales y ya, tú mereces un amor puro, no un desgraciado como él_

Louis: No, es urgente lo que tengo que hablar contigo

Kurt: Lo que pasa es que a Blaine y a mí nos tocó limpiar juntos

Blaine: Así es y sino empezamos temprano vamos a terminar muy tarde

Louis: Solo me voy a tardar unos minutos, ¿nos dejas solos?

Blaine: Se hará tarde

Harry: Por fin te encuentro mi amor

Louis: ¿Qué sucede Harry?

Harry: Vamos nos toca limpiar juntos ¿recuerdas?

Louis: Si, pero tengo que hablar con mi primo

Harry: Hablas con él mañana, vamos se hace tarde

Louis: Si primo hablamos mañana

Harry: Bueno

L: _Yo tenía que hablar con mi primo, Harry llegó en mal momento, solo que no quiero decirle todo enfrente del tal Blaine, capaz que lo niega, además le va a doler a mi primo, no quiero que ese lo vea llorar, ya estamos lejos,_

Louis: Tenía que hablar con Kurt

Harry: ¿Si es un chisme?

Louis: ¿Cómo?

Harry: Tal vez el muchacho que nos dijo eso, solo lo hizo por estar enojado

Louis: Puede ser

Harry: Hay que averiguar mejor antes de decirle a tu primo, además dudo que Kurt haga lo que él supuestamente quiere

Louis: En eso tienes razón, será mejor que compruebe eso antes de decirle a mi primo

Harry: Aja, vamos

K: _Ya vamos rumbo a los cuartos de vapor, Louis estaba medio extraño, vio con unos ojos horribles a mi novio, pero si él es un amor, vamos llegando, me viene abrazando, cenamos algo antes de venir para acá, estoy temblando_

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Estás temblando

Kurt: Me pongo nervioso

Blaine: Haremos solo lo que tú quieras

Kurt: Gracias, pero antes tenemos que lavar

Blaine: Si

B: _Estamos adentro del cuarto de vapor de hombres, el de las mujeres presiento que está más limpio, ¿qué haces mi amor?, se está quitando su uniforme, ahh trae traje de baño, bueno yo haré lo mismo, no traigo traje de baño, en fin, no se asustó, hasta me abrazó y me besó, tengo que lograr que tu primo no te diga nada_

Kurt: Lavamos rápido este y luego el de las mujeres

Blaine: Si mi amor, igual en el de las mujeres lo podemos usar

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Podemos entrar al vapor un ratito, ¿no te gustaría?

Kurt: Jamás he entrado

Blaine: Bien, vamos a apurarnos, te ves hermoso con ese traje de baño

Kurt: Gracias

K: _Esto ya lo terminamos, nos mojamos un poco al andar lavando, pero no importó traigo mi traje de baño, aunque él no, aunque su calzoncillo parece short, bien ya estamos en el cuarto de vapor de las mujeres, está limpio, a lo mejor solo le dio tiempo de limpiare este_

Blaine: Ya está limpio

Kurt: Eso veo

Blaine: Voy a prender el vapor

Kurt: Bueno, voy a estar en el vapor por primera vez

Blaine: Y hasta en pareja

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: No te asustes

Kurt: Yo sé que no va a ser un horror

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: No me hagas caso

B: _Bien vamos a prender esto, lo vamos a poner bajito, cerré la puerta de afuera, no vaya a ser que alguien se le ocurra entrar, saliendo de aquí nos podemos dar un regaderazo de agua fría, eso hacen algunos según para cerrar los poros, había toallas limpias para secarnos, así que no habrá problema si nos mojamos, se sentó y está recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, me voy a acostar y pondré mi cabeza en sus piernas, más tarde iniciaremos la lección, sintió que me estaba acostando y poniendo mi cabeza en sus piernas, abrió los ojos, se agachó y me dio un beso, está jugando con mi cabello en sus dedos_

Blaine: ¿Te agrada?, lo puse bajito para que no sintiéramos que nos ahogamos

Kurt: ¿Lo ponen más fuerte?

Blaine: Si, para sudar más

Kurt: Nosotros estamos empezando a sudar

Blaine: Si, algunos lo usan para adelgazar o relajarse únicamente

Kurt: Quien sabe que traía mi primo, ni tiempo me dio de decirle que eras mi novio

Blaine: Me vio muy feo, creo que no le simpatizo

Kurt: No lo creo, se habrá peleado con su novio, algunas veces él me escribió que cuando se enojaba con su novio, no podía ver a ningún hombre

Blaine: Quizás es eso, ya hay suficiente vapor, voy a pagar la máquina

Kurt: OK, porque hace algo de ruido

Blaine: Sip

K: _Supongo que eso de que el vapor sirve para relajarse es cierto, no me siento nervioso como las otras noches, al contrario estoy más bien como ansioso será la palabra, en fin quiero que me siga enseñando, se detuvo a la mitad del cuarto este_

Blaine: Ven

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?

Blaine: Tienes tu piel muy suave

Kurt: Las madres me daban una crema que ellas hacían, Sor Cristy decía que debía mantener mi piel humectada que eso le gustaría al que fuera a ser mi esposo, era muy joven, estuvo a punto de casarse, pero según ella la vocación la llamó más, aunque se decía que la abandonaron en pleno altar

Blaine: La crema de las madres es muy efectiva, ¿quieres seguir conociendo?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Empezamos con un repaso

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: ¿Los besos?

Kurt: Aja

B: _Esa tal Sor Cristy tenía razón, a mi me encanta acariciar tu piel tan suave, solo que no soy tu esposo, tenía sus manos en mi cuello, ahora están en la espalda, las mueve de una forma que me hace pensar que tiene experiencia; cosa que no es posible, simplemente está haciendo lo que le nace, bueno yo haré lo mismo, antes de ir al sur, volvamos a recorrer con besos y caricias el norte._

Blaine: ¿Puedo besarte y acariciarte?

Kurt: Si mi amor, ¿yo puedo hacer lo mismo?

Blaine: Desde luego

K: _Los dos nos reímos, esto de las clases yo estaba convencido que llevan al infierno, ya no estoy tan seguro, los dos nos estamos besando y acariciando el norte, lo cual es muy agradable; lo que me preocupa es cuando vaya al sur, sus besos ya llegaron hasta mi ombligo, se puso de rodillas, ¿qué va a hacer?, me dio un beso chiquito y como que mordió mi ombligo, eso me hizo cosquillas, puso sus manos en mi traje de baño,_

Blaine: ¿Lo puedo bajar?

B: _No me contestó, puso sus manos en mi cabeza, pensé que me iba a aventar, pero no, solo me acarició mi cabello, bien antes de bajarlo, vamos a darte unos besos y caricias encima de la cosa esta, creo que le estoy provocando un orgasmo a mi novio_

Kurt: Bájalo

Blaine: Si mi amor

K: _Yo no sé porque te dije eso, pero estoy sintiendo algo, ¿qué es?, ni idea, ya averiguaré después, ahora solo quiero que siga haciendo lo mismo con sus besos y sus manos, ¿grité?, si lo hice, ¿por qué lo hice?, no me está lastimando todo lo contrario, se está levantando, ¿y ahora?_

Kurt: No me lastimaste

Blaine: Lo sé, yo ya toqué y exploré el sur

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

B: _Lo que traigo puesto no se bajará solo, ni yo lo haré, tú ya estás completamente desnudo, te voy a tomar de las manos y las pondré en el resorte, tú dirás si lo quieras bajar y conocer mi sur, está temblando, no lo va a hacer, cerró sus ojos, pero si lo bajó,_

Kurt: Abrázame

Blaine: ¿Vas a salir corriendo?

Kurt: No quiero hacerlo

Blaine: Bien, ya te abracé

Kurt: Dame un beso

Blaine: Si, pero tu abuela está mal no es ningún horror

Kurt: Lo sé

K: _Me dejó de abrazar, ya abrí los ojos, tengo mi vista fija en los ojos de él, se hizo para atrás, ya mi vista no se quedó donde estaba, los dos estamos desnudos, ¿qué hago?_

Blaine: Ven dame tus manos

Kurt: No sé qué hacer

Blaine: Tú mismo sabrás lo que tienes que hacer

Kurt: ¿Seguro?

Blaine: Si no me pongas esa cara

B: _Chiquito, nos estamos besando, no corriste al menos, la verdad es que estaba casi convencido que lo harías, no tenías ni la menor idea de lo que verías al quitarme lo que traía puesto, tal vez si te doy un poco de guía, no tenemos nada de espacio entre nosotros, el norte lo has recorrido mucho; se animó a bajar al sur con sus manos, sigue besándome mi cuello, supo que hacer y de qué manera, necesito besarte_

Kurt: ¿Te hice algo?

Blaine: Lo estás haciendo muy bien, espérame

Kurt: ¿Dónde vas?

Blaine: Por algo

K: _Bueno, si que me dé un poco de aire, no se tardó mucho, ya vi lo que sucedía con las caricias en vivo y a todo color por decirlo de alguna manera, trae una toalla, la puso en el suelo, se puso de rodillas, ¿hago lo mismo?, si_

Blaine: ¿Quieres la clase completa hoy?

Kurt: No sé

Blaine: ¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer la diligencia que hacia todas las noches, y de paso yo te provoco otros cuantos orgasmos?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Te explico después

Kurt: Bueno

B: _Yo no sé si es porque te pedí que fueras mi novio, si me estoy enamorando o qué, pero estar simplemente recorriendo tu cuerpo desnudo de norte a sur es fantástico, tu también has hecho lo mismo, esto se ha prologando de una forma muy agradable, cuando siento que me está llevando a tope con sus caricias, le pido que pare, no sé si mejor salir o que vea como pasa a su estado normal lo que está acariciando, ya hasta perdí el sentido del tiempo, yo creo que de mañana no pasa que hagamos el amor._

K: _De estar en rodillas, yo me acosté y él aprovechó para hacer digamos una exploración completa de mi cuerpo, lo que me provocó sentir lo mismo que hace rato, aunque lo he sentido repetidas veces, ya ni sé cuánto llevamos en esta clase, pero el tiempo parece no correr; tuve miedo de acariciarlo, al principio fue extraño pero al igual que con los besos, ahora se siente bien. Estamos como entrelazados o no sé, ¿dónde vio el horror mi abuela?, yo lo estoy disfrutando mucho, de repente grito y él también ha gritado, pero no es por dolor, ¿por qué es?, ya me lo dirá, ¿qué le pasa?, iba a quitar mis manos pero, ¿qué tiene?, subió mis manos, me besó, así que esta era la diligencia que salía a hacer, yo supongo_

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes?

Blaine: Nada, ya no pude seguir aguantándome

Kurt: ¿Eso es lo que salías a hacer todas las noches?

Blaine: Es mejor que lo hagas tú con tus manos

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: No te asustes

Kurt: ¿Así es siempre?

Blaine: No mi amor, ven vamos a levantarnos y a darnos un baño

Kurt: ¿Juntos?

Blaine: Yo creo que ahora si lo podemos hacer juntos

Kurt: Si

B: _Ya estamos abrazados debajo del chorro de agua, aunque no hicimos el amor todavía wooah, logramos prolongar ese momento hasta que yo ya no pude más, pero él tuvo muchos orgasmos y lo estaba disfrutando, eso creo yo, veamos si es así_

Blaine: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Bien

Blaine: Creí que ibas a correr

Kurt: De repente lo quise hacer

Blaine: ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Kurt: Porque lo estaba disfrutando, esos gritos que di no supe por qué lo hice, pero no lo pude evitar, aunque tú también lo hiciste, sobretodo al final

Blaine: Creo que ya fue suficiente de agua, ven vamos a vestirnos

Kurt: Todos mojados

Blaine: No, ahí afuera hay más toallas

Kurt: Vamos a dejar esa sucia ahí

Blaine: No, ya la recojo ahora, toma, ¿te envuelvo?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Siéntate aquí, voy por tu traje de baño

Kurt: Está bien

K: _Acabo de corroborar lo que decían las monjitas, los hombres pueden despertar cosas en ti, que no es bueno que lo hagan todavía, solo el que sea tu esposo podrá hacerlo; yo siento que sino saco el coraje para revelarme y no acceder a casarme, el tal Evodio no me hará sentir las sensaciones que tuve con Blaine, algo me dijo que estaba teniendo un orgasmo, si así se llama lo que sentía, tuve varios. Ahí viene_

Blaine: Toma

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Te ayudo con tu traje de baño

Kurt: Ok

Blaine: ¿Quién los eligió?

Kurt: Mi primo, yo elegí los que me puse la semana pasada

Blaine: Se nota que tu primo es de mente más abierta

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Es que son muy diferentes los trajes que tú elegiste y los que seleccionó tu primo, aunque con los dos te ves hermoso

Kurt: Ya nos terminamos de vestir, ¿qué hora es?

Blaine: La una de la mañana

Kurt: Es tarde

Blaine: Nos alargamos en esta clase, ¿lo disfrutaste?

Kurt: Si mucho, ayy perdón

Blaine: ¿Tienes sueño?

Kurt: Un poco

Blaine: Ven vamos a tu camarote, supongo que tendrás algunas dudas

Kurt: Algo, pero ya no sé si preguntártelo

Blaine: Tienes derecho a entender lo que pasa en tu cuerpo

Kurt: Seguro has de estar cansado de tener que explicarme cada cosa y

B: _Ya ni te dejé terminar lo que me estabas diciendo, pero me dieron una ganas enorme de darte un besito, de esos chiquitos, como los de la semana pasada_

Blaine: No, la verdad jamás lo había hecho, la mayoría de las personas están en pleno conocimiento de lo que sucede en su cuerpo

Kurt: Es que no los tienen viviendo en el siglo pasado

Blaine: Te llevo a tu camarote y en el camino seguimos platicando

Kurt: OK

K: _Venimos abrazados, nos detuvimos y yo me recargué en el barandal, él me abrazó y besó, bien vamos con lo de la despejada de dudas, porque si tengo muchas,_

Blaine: Lo que sucede entre nosotros no te va a llevar al infierno, quita esa cara de aflicción que me haces sentir mal

Kurt: No mi amor, no es por eso, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas y no me atrevo

Blaine: Ya viste lo que era mi bendita diligencia

Kurt: Pero me dijiste que no se quita así

Blaine: Es una forma, pero no, la digamos convencional es

Kurt: Mejor mañana me lo dices, supongo que eso es lo de la lección completa que me dijiste

Blaine: Aja

Kurt: Bien, para no hacerme drama con la información, mencionaste algo de un orgasmo o escuché mal

Blaine: No, escuchaste bien

Kurt: ¿Qué es eso?

Blaine: Cuando la excitación digamos llega a un nivel muy alto, ¿cómo te lo explico?

Kurt: Pues no sé

Blaine: Mi amor, puedes tener varios orgasmos, es cuando digamos el placer por todo lo que hacemos llega a su máximo, en cambio yo cuando completo mi orgasmo, pasa lo que sucedió al último

Kurt: Y ahí termina todo

Blaine: Me hiciste reír sin ganas, poco chiste

Kurt: Yo no dije eso

Blaine: Las reacciones de nuestros cuerpos son diferentes, pero sabiéndolo nivelar, se puede prolongar la situación como lo hicimos esta noche, para que tú disfrutes tanto como yo

Kurt: Ya tengo sueño

Blaine: ¿Me entendiste?

Kurt: La verdad es que no capto todo, pero supongo que algunas cosas se sienten como me has dicho y no se pueden explicar con palabras

Blaine: Exacto, ven te llevo a tu camarote

Kurt: Gracias

B: _El trayecto se hizo cortito, ya abriste la puerta, ¿en qué estoy pensando?, ya es muy tarde, pero no quiero dejar de verlo, abrazarlo y besarlo, sentirlo junto a mi_

Kurt: Buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches

K: _Nos dimos un beso, ya se va, no quiero que se vaya, estaría mal si le dijera que quiero que duerma conmigo, pero si él lo toma como que quiero la lección completa, digo si la quiero pero me siento muy cansado._

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: Ven

B: _Me tomaste de la mano, entramos a tu camarote, acaso lee la mente este niño, cerró la puerta,_

Blaine: ¿Qué sucede mi amor?

Kurt: Es que si me siento mal, aunque me dices que lo que sucede entre nosotros no me llevará al infierno

Blaine: Ya no lo quieres seguir haciendo, mira

Kurt: No espera, ¿te quedarías a dormir conmigo?

Blaine: ¿A dormir?

Kurt: Si, quiero que me abraces, me siento muy bien cuando estás a mi lado, olvídalo

Blaine: A ver, ¿quieres que me quede a dormir contigo para que te abrace?

Kurt: Me siento muy seguro cuando lo haces y no sé cómo decirlo, solo quiero que durmamos, porque me siento muy cansado

B: _Hace fácil dos años que no duermo con un hombre, siempre solo tenía relaciones sexuales y me iba, ahora bueno digamos que casi hicimos el amor, pero yo también quiero seguir estando contigo, al diablo otra regla, he desechado como tres o más_

Blaine: Dormiremos juntos

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: No, yo también lo quiero

K: _Se quitó su ropa, solo se quedó con su calzoncillo, creo que se llaman así, aunque parece más short, en fin, me voy a cambiar al baño, creo que no tiene caso, me vio desnudo hace un rato, me quité todo y mi pijama está debajo de mi almohada, no podré escribir en mi diario, lo haré mañana en la tarde terminando mi turno_

Kurt: Es la primera vez que duermo con un hombre

Blaine: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿apago la luz?

Kurt: Si mi amor, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

B: _La luz está apagada, yo estoy abrazando a mi novio, a punto de quedarme dormido, voy a estar toda la noche, lo que resta más bien con él, antes de que me venza el sueño un besito, mañana tal vez no durmamos. Mis reglas han pasado a la historia, yo jamás me quedaba a dormir con mis conquistas, bueno él no es eso, es mi novio y además no hemos hecho nada, bueno más o menos; aunque cuando lo hagamos será amor, porque definitivamente estoy involucrando sentimientos en esto, su primo no le tiene que decir el canalla que soy, él me ve con amor como dice Wes y yo creo que lo veo igual. Han pasado dos años desde que me cambiaron por uno más rico, con él tal vez pueda volver a permitirme amar, es dulce, se enamoró de mi y no le interesa que según sea un pobretón, mejor me duermo._

K: _Mi novio suspiró, jamás pensé estar en la misma cama con un hombre, nada más de imaginar que si no hubiera tomado el valor de escaparme todo lo que he conocido con Blaine, me hubiera tocado vivirlo con el viejo ese; abuela el horror yo no lo encuentro por ningún lado, mañana haremos la lección final, ¿cómo será?, según mi abuela no me dejó conocer nada de las partes de un hombre, lo haría hasta que estuviera casado, pues no, lo hice antes con un hombre muy guapo, el cual amo y tengo aquí a mi lado dándome un beso muy tierno, ya le hice compañía suspirando, mejor me duermo._

* * *

K: _No lo soñé, realmente se quedó él conmigo, no tengo palabras para explicar lo que sentí que él me abrazara durante la noche y me besara, hoy supongo que en la noche daremos el paso final, me siento tan casado, pero me tengo que levantar, mi turno es en la mañana; no quisiera ni moverme, por mí me quedaba aquí con él, me voy a levantar con cuidado para no despertarlo, me dieron ganas de acariciar su nariz, oops, ya lo desperté_

Blaine: Eres hermoso aún acabado de despertar

Kurt: Tú también eres guapo aún acabado de despertar

Blaine: Sentí que te moviste

Kurt: Me iba a levantar, solo que me dieron ganas de acariciar tu nariz

Blaine: ¿Cómo te sientes después de haber dormido con un hombre?

Kurt: Yo no dormí con un hombre

Blaine: ¿Qué soy yo entonces?

Kurt: Mi novio y me agrado haber dormido contigo

Blaine: Cierto no soy un hombre cualquiera, soy tu novio

Kurt: Aja

K: _Con todo el dolor de mi corazón me voy a levantar porque si no se me hará tarde,_

Blaine: ¿Dónde vas?, quédate aquí conmigo, todavía es temprano

Kurt: Me encantaría quedarme acostado más rato, pero mi turno es en la mañana

Blaine: Ni hablar, yo no recuerdo a qué hora es el mío

Kurt: Me voy a dar un baño

Blaine: ¿Puedo darme el baño contigo?

Kurt: Si, aunque no tienes ropa limpia aquí

Blaine: Dame dos segundos y voy rápido a mi camarote por ella

Kurt: En dos segundos no vas y regresas, no me hagas cosquillas

Blaine: Es un decir

Kurt: Está bien, pero no te tardes, porque tengo que irme a trabajar

Blaine: Si mi amor

B: Abrimos la puerta con cuidado, nadie a la redonda, vamos rápido por algo de ropa, se me olvidaba que no todos pueden hacer lo que yo, quería seguir abrazándolo, voy a meter mi ropa en una bolsa para que no se vea tan obvio, no me tardé mucho, maldita sea, ahí está el tal Louis tocando en el camarote de mi novio, ¿qué hago?

Blaine: Hola

Louis: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Blaine: Nada, ¿acaso no puedo caminar por aquí?

Louis: Aléjate de mi primo

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

L: _Ni pongas tu cara, he estado preguntando y van varias personas que corroboran la información, eres un desgraciado que te gusta enamorar chicos y llevártelos a la cama, pero con mi primo te falló_

Louis: Me oíste bien, Kurt no es la clase de chicos que tú acostumbras, no te quieras aprovechar de su inocencia

Blaine: No me quiero aprovechar

Louis: Mira te advierto que yo no te dejaré

Blaine: Yo no le haré nada

Louis: Eso tenlo por seguro, si logró escaparse del convento, después de que su abuela le negó el amor

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Louis: Un desgraciado como tú, no le va a romper su corazón, me oíste, así que si venías a verlo, ándate

B: _Por piedad que no vaya a salir, porque este tipo está gritando casi, ahí viene su novio ojalá que se lo lleve y no me eche a perder las cosas con su primo, estoy intentando reformarme con él_

Blaine: Ahí viene tu novio y no necesitas advertirme nada

Harry: Louis, ven tengo que mostrarte algo

Louis: Harry, necesito hablar con mi primo y decirle la clase de tipo que es este

Blaine: ¿Qué clase de tipo soy?

Louis: Un

Harry: No te consta, así que ven

Louis: Pero

Harry: Ven Louis, por cierto me dieron esto para ti Blaine

Blaine: Gracias

Louis: ¿Qué es?

Harry: No sé vamos

L: _Te tendré bien vigilado, no dejaré que le hagas nada a mi primo, ¿dónde se habrá metido?, tengo que hablar urgentemente con él, bueno al menos el tipo ese se fue_

Louis: ¿Cuál es la prisa Hazza?

Harry: Ninguna, solo que tenía ganas de abrazarte

Louis: Ay mi amor, yo tenía que hablar con mi primo

Harry: Ya deja de preocuparte de tu primo, no es un niño, sabrá cuidarse solo

Louis: No es un niño, pero ha estado lejos de la maldad y no se huele las malas intenciones del tipo ese

Harry: Bueno ya, lo más seguro es que tu primo se haya ido a trabajar ya

B: _Me burlé a su primo, le toco y no sale, bueno se habrá ido, dejó la puerta sin seguro, me tardé y seguro se metió a bañar, tendrá que tardarse más, acaba de cerrar la llave, supongo que acaba de meterse, yo quiero bañarme con él, así que me desvisto y vamos,_

Kurt: Ya llegaste

Blaine: Si, ¿por qué no me esperaste?

Kurt: Porque si no se me hacía tarde

Blaine: Bueno yo me tardo menos que tú en bañarme, ¿abro la llave?

Kurt: Si, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

K: _Jamás me había dado un baño tan largo, tengo el tiempo encima, genial se tardó porque fue por los desayunos, me voy a poner rápido mi uniforme, él me ganó a vestirse, ya sacó todo y lo puso en la alfombra, me voy a sentar a su lado,_

Blaine: ¿Tienes hambre?

Kurt: Mucha

Blaine: Aquí está el desayuno

Kurt: ¿Por eso te tardaste?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: En la noche creo que no tenemos nada que hacer

Blaine: Así es

Kurt: ¿Vamos a comer juntos?

Blaine: Si, ¿dónde te toca estar?

Kurt: En la piscina llevando toallas

Blaine: Te veo ahí y nos vamos a comer

Kurt: ¿Al comedor?

Blaine: No, podríamos comer en otro lugar, para estar los dos solos

Kurt: Si, creo que mi primo me vino a buscar, pero ya estaba en la ducha

Blaine: Yo no me tardé tanto y no lo vi cuando entré

Kurt: Igual y escuché mal

Blaine: Ya es tarde

Kurt: Ayy si, ya me tengo que ir

Blaine: No pongas esa carita

Kurt: Me gustaría seguir estando contigo

Blaine: Y a mi también, pero chequé y tengo igual que tú turno

Kurt: Bueno pues vamos

Blaine: Si

B: _Si que me costó dejarlo ir, voy a ir a la cocina para pedir una cena especial y algunas cosas para mi camarote, ahí será la primera vez que hagamos el amor_

Blaine: Buenos días Trent

Trent: Buenos días señor

Blaine: No me digas así

Trent: Lo siento, ¿necesitas algo?

Blaine: Si, quiero que me cocines una rica cena y la lleven a mi camarote a las siete y media

Trent: ¿Solo la cena?

Blaine: También una botella de vino tinto por favor, además de que si pueden acomodarla en la mesa que tengo en el camarote para que sea

Trent: Una cena romántica

Blaine: Exacto

Trent: No te preocupes te dejaré todo listo a las siete y media en tu camarote para una cena romántica

Blaine: Gracias Trent, todo lo cargas por favor, no escatimes

Trent: Si

Blaine: Bien

B: _Son casi las dos, voy a irme a dar una vuelta para que Louis no le diga nada a mi novio, en la mañana dije que me estaba tratando de reformar con él, anoche que me dijo que me amaba y hoy en la mañana, le respondí que yo también; no te quiero hacer daño, al contrario realmente quiero darme la oportunidad de conocerte, ver que no todos buscan el dinero, aquí todo se ve tranquilo, ahí viene el tipo ese, solo que yo le voy a ganar, ¿si le tapo los ojos adivinará quién soy?, solo que lo voy a jalar y nos esconderemos en ese lugar, bien, lejos de los ojos de su primo_

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Claro quién más podía jalarte así, a ver dime

Kurt: Nadie

Blaine: ¿Ya terminaste?

Kurt: Si ya son las dos, te estaba esperando

Blaine: Quiero invitarte a cenar

Kurt: ¿A dónde?, no hacemos parada hasta el lunes

Blaine: Una cena romántica en mi camarote

Kurt: Está bien

Blaine: No te pongas rojo, como todas las noches haremos solo lo que tú quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: Ven vamos a comer, después te llevo a tu camarote

Kurt: Ok

K: _La comida estuvo deliciosa, aunque más haber estado con él, nos la pasamos hablando de algunas travesuras que hacía en el convento, estoy en mi camarote arreglándome, no sé qué ponerme, quería ir a preguntarle a Louis, solo que ha estado un tanto extraño; dijo que era una cena romántica, ¿vestimenta formal estará bien?, este me agrada, según el día que me lo pobré recuerdo que mi primo dijo algo que arrancaría el aliento a cualquier hombre con él, bueno yo solo quiero gustarle a Blaine. Acordándome de todas las travesuras que les hice a mis monjitas, creo que me tienen más cariño ellas que mi abuela, recuerdo que Sor Remedios un día que regresé, ni me podía sentar; mi abuela me había dado una tunda horrible, porque le reclamé que quería ir a una escuela normal, no estar ahí, me curó y logró que no me quedaran marcas. Ya están tocando debe ser él, de recordar eso se me salieron unas lágrimas ojalá que no se dé cuenta_

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Tienes los ojos rojos

Kurt: Me acordé de algo, ¿así estoy bien?

Blaine: Si te ves hermoso, ven dame tu mano

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Estás triste, sino quieres

Kurt: No, es otra cosa de verdad

Blaine: Ven vamos a cenar y me dices

Kurt: Está bien

K: _Su camarote es diferente, digamos que con más cosas, la cama se ve más grande, quien sabe qué tamaño sea, la mía es matrimonial creo, porque ayer dormimos perfectamente bien los dos; el lugar huele a algo, como un perfume, prendió las velas de la mesa y hasta hay una rosa, ¿será para mi?, si me la dio y acompañada con un beso, apagó la luz, jaló una de las sillas, me tomó de la mano,_

Blaine: Por favor

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: A ver si te gusta, vamos a abrir el vino

Kurt: Yo casi no tomo

Blaine: La botella es pequeña, te relajarás, digamos

Kurt: ¿Destapo esto?

Blaine: Nop, permíteme hacerlo a mi, un rico medallón al vino, espero que te guste

Kurt: Se ve riquísimo, estoy comiendo mejor aquí que en toda mi vida

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Es que en el convento no me daban los grandes manjares, aunque lo que cocinaba Sor Caridad era muy rico

Blaine: ¿De qué te acordaste?

Kurt: De algo no muy grato

Blaine: ¿Me lo quieres platicar?

Kurt: Cuando tenía como quince años, creo fue justo cuando según tendría que entrar a la preparatoria, yo quería irme a donde estudiaba mi primo

Blaine: A una escuela normal

Kurt: Si no seguir en el convento

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: Le grité porque ella me dijo que en la vida iría a una escuela así

B: _La vieja esa seguro le hizo una salvajada, está llorando, ¿pero qué le pudo hacer?, vamos a enterarnos,_

Blaine: Mi amor, ¿qué te hizo tu abuela?

Kurt: Me aventó a la cama boca abajo, y

Blaine: ¿Chiquito, te golpeó?

Kurt: ¿Chiquito?

Blaine: Es que es de cariño y también eres más chico de edad, ¿te molestó que te dijera así?

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Te golpeó?

Kurt: Muy feo, me hizo como unas llagas porque fue directo los golpes del cinturón con mi piel

K: _No le puedo seguir diciendo, hasta me levanté, fue algo horrible, él de inmediato que yo me paré hizo lo mismo y me abrazó,_

Blaine: Es una salvaje tu abuela

Kurt: Algo así dijo Sor Remedios cuando me curó, porque aparte de eso me metió a la regadera con agua fría por un buen rato, para que según ella no anduviera de calenturiento y con pensamientos pecaminosos, lo que me provocó una gripe terrible

Blaine: ¿No había nadie que te defendiera?

Kurt: Mi abuelo siempre le daba la razón a mi abuela, estar en el convento era una bendición para mi

Blaine: Desde luego con esa abuela, ven vamos a seguir cenando

Kurt: Si, porque si no se va a enfriar

B: _Tu abuela es una desgraciada, como ibas a tener malos pensamientos, ni un hombre conocías, solo tenías las inquietudes más puras, querías enamorarte, no tomes tan rápido la copa de vino, te voy a servir otra,_

Blaine: ¿Te gustó el vino?

Kurt: Si, me lo tomé como agua, verdad

Blaine: Aja, no lo hagas tan rápido porque si no te vas a marear

Kurt: Creo que ya medio estoy, ¿así es una cena romántica?

Blaine: Se podría decir que si

Kurt: Me la estoy pasando muy bien, platícame de ti, me dijiste que tu hermano está casado

Blaine: Si, tiene dos hijos

Kurt: ¿A qué se dedica?

Blaine: Vendedor de bienes raíces

Kurt: ¿Tiene niña y niño?

Blaine: Si, su esposa dice que logró la pareja

Kurt: ¿Qué edad tienen sus hijos?

Blaine: Año y medio el mayor, es niño

Kurt: ¿La menor?

Blaine: Siete meses

Kurt: Está chiquitita

Blaine: Así es, están sufriendo con las desveladas

Kurt: En el convento un tiempo acondicionaron un área para cuidar a niños huérfanos, yo cuidé a varios bebés y niños grades, es muy lindo

Blaine: Me imagino, aunque de ver a mi hermano con sus ojeras

Kurt: ¿No quieres tener hijos?

Blaine: Si claro

Kurt: ¿Casarte?

Blaine: También

B: _Recuento de mentiras, creo que nada más fue una a lo que se dedica mi hermano, ahh no, también lo de querer casarme y tener hijos, antes lo quería pero ya no_

Kurt: Estaba muy rica la carne, suavecita

Blaine: ¿Te daban dura la carne?

Kurt: Algunas veces Sor Caridad decía que por más no podía hacer milagros, no podía convertir mala carne en un suculento platillo

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta a la proa?

Kurt: Si, ya oscureció y podemos ver las estrellas

Blaine: Pues vamos

Kurt: Oye tu camarote es diferente al mío

Blaine: ¿Diferente?

Kurt: La cama parece más grande y también tienes más cosas

Blaine: Puede ser

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

B: _Ya me pusiste en aprietos, no te puedo decir que porque yo lo pago, al igual que el tuyo, eso quiere decir que no ha entrado al camarote de su primo, ¿qué le digo?, ya sé_

Blaine: Porque como ya tengo varios años trabajando

Kurt: Tienes privilegios

Blaine: Por decirlo de alguna manera

Kurt: La cama se ve más grande

Blaine: Es queen size

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir a proa?

Kurt: Sip, vamos

K: _Hoy no siento que floto, más bien estoy todo mareado y como tambaleándome, pero no por los nervios, creo que el vino me hizo efecto_

Kurt: Las estrellas están muy brillantes

Blaine: ¿Te sientes mal?

Kurt: Algo mareado

Blaine: Fue mala idea haber salido, con el aire el vino te pegó más

Kurt: Yo creo

Blaine: Vamos a regresar a mi camarote que está más cerca

Kurt: ¿Para la lección?

Blaine: Lo dudo

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Nada

B: _Alcanzó a llegar despierto al camarote, se recostó en la cama, está durmiéndose, voy a destender la cama para que se pueda acostar,_

Blaine: A ver, te voy a quitar tus zapatos, ¿te duermes con ropa?

Kurt: ¿Vamos a dormir?

Blaine: Creo que estás muy cansado y mareado

Kurt: Algo

Blaine: Te voy a prestar una playera para que duermas

K: _No debí tomar el vino tan rápido, solo que al platicarle lo que me hizo mi abuela, no lo pude evitar, estoy que me duermo, está quitándome la ropa, ojos no se cierren, ¿le desabrocho la camisa?, me detuvo las manos_

Kurt: Yo quiero

Blaine: Estás casi dormido, quiero hacer el amor con mi novio despierto, solo te estoy quitando la ropa para que puedas dormir bien, yo también me voy a quitar la ropa por la misma razón

Kurt: Gracias

B: No chiquito, yo quiero que estés bien despierto para cuando hagamos el amor por primera vez, creo que después de varios años lo haré de nuevo, de dos para acá era puro sexo, contigo será diferente, ¿le quito su bóxer?

Blaine: ¿Te dejo la ropa interior?

Kurt: No porque me lastima al dormir

Blaine: Bien

K: _Me besó al quitármelo, yo quiero comprobar que lo que sucede en la noche de bodas no es un horror como piensa mi abuela, solo que me estoy durmiendo_

Kurt: Sigue

Blaine: No debí besarte, pero no aguanté la tentación, a ver acuéstate

B: _No mi amor, así no va a estar tu primera vez, aquí tengo una playera, te la voy a poner, primero me voy a quitar toda mi ropa, yo también me siento cansado, creo que volveremos solo a dormir juntos y me agrada la idea, listo los dos acostados, te tengo bien abrazado y un beso de buenas noches chiquito,_

Kurt: Lo siento creo que tomé de más

Blaine: Cierra tus ojos, el vino te relajó y también lo que lloraste al acordarte lo que te hizo tu abuela

Kurt: No me quiere, creo que me odia

Blaine: Ya mi amor, yo te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

K: _Mañana comprobaré que no es un horror, porque estoy más dormido que despierto, me dijo que me amaba, siento tanta paz al estar a su lado, ojalá que pase eso que me dijo, que nos enamoremos de tal forma que no pueda estar sin mí, soñar no cuesta nada, lo hice por ocho años, algunos de esos sueños están hechos realidad con él._

B: _Se quedó dormido, su piel es muy tersa, sentí horrible cuando me dijo lo de su abuela, lo golpeó muy fuerte, ayer no vi que tuviera ninguna marca, seguramente las monjas hicieron hasta lo imposible para que no le quedara nada. Yo no te causaré más daño y dolor del que te han dado tus abuelos, la historia contigo la escribiré diferente, mañana haremos el amor por primera vez._

En la madrugada,

Kurt: ¡NO, NO!

B: _¿Qué tiene?, debe ser una pesadilla, voy a prender la luz, está llorando, seguro soñó que la salvaje de su abuela lo golpeaba, maldita vieja,_

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: No, por favor

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó?, cálmate fue una pesadilla

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Estás aquí conmigo y muy lejos de tu abuela

Kurt: ¿Mi abuela?

Blaine: Supongo que soñaste que te estaba golpeando

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Trata de dormir

Kurt: Siento haberte despertado

Blaine: No te preocupes, tu abuela no te podrá poner un dedo aquí

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Cierra tus ojitos, voy a pagar la luz

Kurt: Dame un beso

Blaine: Te doy muchos

K: _Te dije una mentira, para nada mi pesadilla eran por los golpes que me dio mi abuela, aunque si estaba en ella, me vi frente al altar al lado del viejo ese, a lo lejos te alcanzaba a ver, pero mis abuelos impedían que entraras para sacarme de esa boda que yo no quiero, al final el padre decía que el viejo me podía besar y fue ahí donde me desperté gritando que no. Mañana será otro día, tengo que comprobar contigo que la noche de bodas no es un horror, porque con el viejo ese lo será, no tendrá tus labios carnosos, ni tampoco tus ojos, tu sonrisa, ni sus manos me acariciarán como las tuyas, ya mejor dejo de pensar en eso, tengo que dormir, mi turno inicia temprano._

B: _Chiquito, te provocó tener pesadillas, esa abuela tuya está amargada, seguro tu abuelo no le ha de cumplir, por eso no quiere que tú seas feliz, debo dormir... ya estoy pensando cosas que no._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_SPOILER:_**

Louis: Primo, ¿qué sientes por el tal Blaine?

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Louis: Porque si sientes algo lo que te voy a decir te dolerá

* * *

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué no me abrías?

Kurt: ¡Vete!

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: No me digas así, tú solo quieres jugar conmigo


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

K: _Ayy, mi cabeza me estalla, no me voy a mover mucho al levantarme, pobre lo desperté en la madrugada con mi pesadilla, hoy si vuelve a haber cena romántica, no tomo vino lo prometo, te daré un beso chiquito, no se despertó, le dejaré una nota, ya me tengo que ir a trabajar y él está muy dormido, no habrá baño juntos hoy. En la noche quiero corroborar que no es un horror la noche de bodas, bueno más bien lo que sucede en ella, me tomaré algo para el dolor de cabeza, ¿pero qué?, tengo que vestirme, no encuentro mi calzoncillo, dónde lo habrá aventando, ni idea, si hago ruido se despertará, después lo recuperaré, hasta al rato mi amor._

_Llegué a mi camarote, me daré un baño rápido, lo bueno es que me toca mi turno en la cocina, así que ahí podré comer algo, aunque la cena como que la tengo todavía atorada, en fin, llegué rayándome, aquí anda mi primo,_

Kurt: Hola

Louis: Hola primo, saliendo tenemos que hablar

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Louis: Del tal Blaine

Kurt: ¿Por qué le dices así?

Louis: Porque... me entenderás más tarde, terminando nos vamos a hablar

Kurt: Pero

Louis: Nada de peros

Kurt: Ok primo

Louis: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Me duele un poco la cabeza

Louis: ¿Y eso?

Kurt: Quizás el sol, ayer estuve en la alberca

K: _Con el comentario que me hizo, no le diré que ayer cené con Blaine y me pegó el vino, esa es la causa de mi dolor de cabeza, ¿qué se traerá mi primo contra Blaine?, más tarde lo sabré._

En el camarote de Blaine,

Blaine: Se fue. Aquí dejó su bóxer, no lo pudo encontrar. ¿Qué hora es? Ya es tarde, la cena me cayó pesada porque no tengo hambre y son casi las once, ayer no pude quedarme dormido rápido después de su pesadilla, maldita vieja. Voy a dormir un rato más, después lo iré a buscar, antes de que me gane Louis y le diga algo

Se quedó dormido más de la cuenta, Kurt terminó su turno y,

Louis: Primo, no te escapas

Kurt: ¿De qué me voy a escapar?

Louis: Vamos a mi camarote y ahí hablamos

Kurt: Me duele la cabeza Louis

Louis: Te doy una pastilla, pero es muy importante que te diga algunas cosas del tal Blaine

Kurt: ¿Cuál es el gran lío?

Louis: Te lo digo allá

Kurt: Bueno

K: _No llegó mi novio, la verdad no sé qué me quiera decir de Blaine, ni tiempo he tenido de decirle que es mi novio y menos lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, llegamos a su camarote_

Louis: Pasa, siéntate

Kurt: Si primo

Louis: Toma esta pastilla te ayudará al dolor de cabeza

Kurt: Gracias, ¿qué es?

Louis: Una aspirina

Kurt: Bueno

Louis: Primo, ¿qué sientes por el tal Blaine?

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Louis: Porque si sientes algo lo que te voy a decir te dolerá

K: _Ayy Dios, pues qué me va a decir, desde luego que siento algo por él lo amo, ayer sino me hubiera pegado el vino hubiera sabido que pasa en la noche de bodas; otras mentiras piadosas que me sirvan para escuchar lo que tiene que decirme de él y después le platicaré lo que pasa entre nosotros _

Kurt: Nos estamos conociendo, ¿qué me vas a decir de él?

Louis: Bien, eso quiere decir que no te has enamorado

Kurt: No, ¿por qué?

Louis: Porque el tipo ese es un canalla, enamora solo a muchachos para tener relaciones sexuales con ellos y adiós

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Louis: Si primo, busca solo conquistas para tener sexo, intimidad

Kurt: ¿Eso es malo?

Louis: Se me olvidaba que a ti no te hablan de esas cosas, a ver si me entiendes

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Louis: ¿Te acuerdas que tu abuela decía algo del horror de la noche de bodas?

Kurt: Aja

Louis: Bien, para empezar no lo es

K: _Eso ya lo sé primo, con Blaine he ido descubriendo lo que sucede en esa noche, falta la lección completa pero, para no llegar tan perdido en la noche_

Kurt: ¿Qué sucede en la noche de bodas?

Louis: Buen punto, lo que llama tu abuela un horror es hacer el amor, solo que algunas parejas no se esperan hasta esa noche

Kurt: Tú...

Louis: Yo no me esperé primo

Kurt: Con...

Louis: Fue hasta con Harry porque es el hombre que amo y él me ama

Kurt: Ya me perdí con lo que me estabas diciendo de Blaine

Louis: Si, él solo busca conquistar a los chicos para tener sexo, no hacer el amor

Kurt: ¿Hay diferencia?

Louis: Desde luego, bueno yo si le veo diferencia cuando tienes relaciones sexuales es simplemente por deseo, pero no existen sentimientos, algunas personas lo hacen con diferentes mujeres u hombres solo para saciar su necesidad sexual y eso es lo que hace Blaine

Kurt: Según esto, Blaine solo tiene relaciones sexuales

Louis: Con chicos que conquista, a ti te agarró de víctima, pero no has cedido, ¿o sí?

K: _Más o menos, pero mejor le digo que_

Kurt: No

Louis: Bien, porque no quiero que te sientas lastimado o usado por el tipo ese, lo mejor será que te alejes de él

Kurt: Yo siento que él es alguien de buenos sentimientos

Louis: Mira primo, estuve averiguando, el año pasado hizo algo horrible con un chico

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Louis: Lo conquistó, así como contigo lo invitó a salir, fue lindo con él y cuando se acostó con él después de dos noches, no lo volvió a buscar, él quiso saber qué sucedía y Blaine le gritó que solo había sido una aventura en pleno comedor, que ya había tenido dos noches relaciones sexuales y no le interesaba más

Kurt: Así que según esto

Louis: Pasa dos noches con los chicos y después adiós, no se involucra con ellos, solo busca sexo

Kurt: Y no hacer el amor

Louis: Así es primo, tú te mereces que tu primera vez sea con alguien que ames y te ame, no alguien que busque solo diversión

Kurt: Si me caso con el tipo ese

Louis: Por eso necesito que entiendas que nadie te puede obligar a casarte, porque ni siquiera se le va a parar, perdón, borra eso que dije

K: _Ni siquiera tengo que preguntarte que quisiste decir con eso, ya lo vi en vivo y a todo color, no me puede estar hablando de la misma persona_

Kurt: Mi primera vez sería con el tipo ese, porque las monjas y me abuela me han dicho que hasta casarme

Louis: Lo de antes o después de la boda es decisión propia, si decides esperar hasta casarte, con mayor

Kurt: Primo discúlpame

Louis: ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt: Me quiero ir a descansar, no me siento bien

Louis: Está bien, pero ya no le hables ni siquiera a Blaine, es tan desgraciado que después de tener relaciones sexuales, sale lo más pronto posible

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Louis: Si, una vez hecho lo que buscaba, se viste y adiós, sobretodo la segunda noche, primo aléjate de él

Kurt: Aja

K: _Logré contenerme las lágrimas con todo lo que me dijo, así que él solo busca jugar conmigo, yo lo amo, según esto pasa dos noches y nada más, ya estuvo dos noches conmigo, bueno dormimos, aunque lo otro, ayer me quedé dormido, hubiera sentido si me hizo algo; estoy llorando, mejor me voy a mi camarote, no es posible, justo del que me enamoré. No creo que sea un canalla como dice mi primo, si fuera así, dijo que no se involucraba, lo de pedirme que fuera su novio, no, no, yo lo amo, ¿quién tocaré?, debe ser él, ¿qué hago?_

B: _No logro dar con él, lo he buscado por varios lugares, igual y está en su camarote, ahora no solo te traigo una rosa sino un ramo, le estoy tocando, nada, yo escucho algo, está llorando, chin, que no sea lo que temo; será que su primo habló con él, maldita sea, ábreme estoy tocando como desesperado, la puerta no se abre, la voy a tirar, voy a girar la perilla, bien no tiene seguro, se le habrá olvidado ponérselo, está tirado en la cama llorando, ni cuenta se dio que entré._

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué no me abrías?

Kurt: ¡Vete!

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: No me digas así, tú solo quieres jugar conmigo

K: _Trae un ramo de rosas, si era un Don Juan como imaginé, pero yo me enamoré, no es justo, mi vida apesta_

Blaine: ¿Jugar contigo?

B: _Se levantó, tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me está viendo con coraje, eso era lo que no quería, tu primo pudo hablar contigo, lo perdí_

Kurt: Las rosas son para lograr tener sexo conmigo

Blaine: No

Kurt: Eso es lo que buscas

K: _Me puso la mano en la boca y tiró las rosas, pasó una mano detrás de mi cintura, ¿qué me va a hacer?_

Blaine: No es lo que busco contigo

K: _Quítame la mano, me siento tan defraudado contigo, no le puedo decir nada, bien solo así me dejarás hablar_

Kurt: Vete de aquí

Blaine: Ayy me dolió la mordida

Kurt: A mi me dolió enterarme que solo buscabas una aventura conmigo

Blaine: Te digo que no

B: _Me está rechazando el beso que le di, siento algo por ti, me nació pedirte que fueras mi novio, estoy llorando, hacía dos años exactamente que no lo hacía, te necesito, tú podrás borrar el odio que siento, tus sentimientos son puros, quiero hacer el amor contigo, no tener sexo y yo sé que hay diferencia entre una cosa y otra._

Kurt: Déjame, me dan asco tus besos

Blaine: Ya no sentías asco

Kurt: Lárgate

Blaine: Quiero hacer el amor contigo

Kurt: Vete, vete, te odio

Blaine: Yo te amo

Kurt: Lo dices para llevarme a la cama, ya vete, no me hagas más daño

Blaine: Tuve tu primer beso y

Kurt: Mi primo tiene razón, yo merezco tener mi primera vez con alguien que me ame, no con un tipo como tú que solo busca sexo, yo quiero hacer el amor, y

Blaine: Yo también quiero hacer el amor

K: _No me beses, me quiere sacar la camisa, no, de dónde saqué fuerzas no sé, pero lo aventé lejos de mi_

Kurt: Vete, no me busques, yo no sé si ya lograste las dos noches que buscas o no, ayer no recuerdo que sucedió, pero

Blaine: No me aproveché de ti, pude hacerlo, te quedaste dormido y te desvestí, no lo hice, por favor créeme siento algo por ti

Se dejó caer en la cama,

B: _Si vuelve el desgraciado, mejor me voy, chiquito yo de verdad quería ser diferente contigo, pero se me está cobrando lo que hice en el pasado, no me justifica nada haberme aprovechado de los otros chicos; a ninguno lo obligué a estar conmigo, era algo que ambas partes disfrutaban, te hice mi novio, no quiero llevarte a la cama, quería hacer el amor contigo, tú mereces a alguien mejor que yo_

Kurt: Vete, no me vuelvas a buscar, ni hablar

Blaine: Ya me voy, tienes razón mereces a alguien que... no sea un desgraciado como yo, no te puedo decir que te amé, porque yo siento algo por ti, no sé si es amor, haré lo que me pides, adiós

K: _Se va, dice que siente algo por mi, solo agarró la manilla, sino es con él, será hasta casarme con el tal Evodio, yo quiero que sea contigo, porque yo si te amo, lo voy a detener y me dejaré guiar por los latidos de mi corazón, así como un día me dijo una monjita_

Kurt: Blaine, espera

Blaine: Perdóname, yo no te quería hacer más daño del que te han hecho tus abuelos

Kurt: No te vayas

B: _Me di la vuelta, siento que ya no me ve con odio, me abrazó y me dio un beso, ¿qué hace?, se quitó su camisa_

Blaine: No

Kurt: Si, yo te amo, solo dime que me amas, supongo que todo lo de las invitaciones y pedirme que fuera tu novio

Blaine: Lo hice

Kurt: Lo hiciste para lograr que tuviera relaciones sexuales contigo

Blaine: Me voy

Kurt: No, espera, tal vez tú quieras eso, pero yo te amo y solo ayúdame a crear un espejismo

Blaine: ¿Un espejismo?

Kurt: Si, que las dos partes están amando aunque tú solo estés teniendo sexo, mientras yo

K: _Supongo que este beso que me dio lo tomaré como un si, serán dos noches y al tercer día, si me ves harás como que nunca me conociste, eso será duro, ¿tomo el riesgo?_

Blaine: Yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo, ¿me crees?

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: No lo haces

Kurt: ¿Dónde vas?

Blaine: Yo pude lograr lo que según tu primo te dijo desde el lunes o martes

Kurt: Tú

Blaine: Hice todo a tu ritmo, a lo que tú quisieras hacer y hasta donde desearas llegar

Kurt: ¿No es cierto lo que me dijo?

Blaine: Si te digo que no, ¿me creerías?

Kurt: Dímelo viendo a los ojos y te creo, ¿es cierto o no?

Blaine: Si es cierto

Kurt: Bien, pues entonces termina lo que buscabas conmigo

B: _No chiquito, es que yo no buscaba eso contigo, siento algo por ti, no te voy a dar más razones para que me odies, debí alejarme de ti desde que lo dije, pero no pude, quiero tenerte a mi lado, besarte y abrazarte; aunque te di las lecciones no estaba ansioso, quería que todo fuera hasta que lo quisieras y una vez que quisieras ver que no es un horror lo que sucede en la noche de bodas, que hiciéramos el amor, no tener sexo_

K: _Me quiere decir algo, pero está intentando contenerse, agarró la puerta, se fue, él tiene razón, de haber querido desde el día del vapor, en el cuarto de masajes o en cualquier instante, me voy a acostar, las lágrimas me están saliendo a montones, no han cambiado las sábanas, su perfume se quedó impregnado de hace dos días que durmió conmigo, ¿por qué?._

Blaine en su camarote,

B: _Aquí está tu bóxer, maldita sea la hora en que se me ocurrió sentir algo por ti, pero no lo pude evitar, me enamoré o siento algo cercano a eso, en dos semanas hiciste despertar al moribundo de mi corazón, al que yo era, las sábanas huelen a ti, ni he comido, voy a dormir un rato, yo quería que hoy hiciéramos el amor._

En la proa a eso de las siete,

B: _Aquí fue nuestro primer beso, ahí está él volteó y me vio, todavía está llorando, me voy, me tengo que ir, creo que hice todo lo contrario, voy directo a él y no se ha movido, quiero un beso tierno, el último, así mi amor, hora de irme, no te quiero perder_

Blaine: Yo no busco sexo contigo

Kurt: Quiero que seas el primero, al igual que con los besos con...

Blaine: Quiero hacer el amor contigo

Kurt: Y yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo, porque te amo

Blaine: Yo también te amo

K: _Me suenan muy sinceras tus palabras, quiero tomar el riesgo, si son dos noches, hoy es sábado, el lunes que inicia otra semana, tú ni siquiera me dirigirás la palabra, es una insensatez lo que haré, pero quiero que el hombre que tuvo mi primer beso, que fue mi primer amor, también sea con quien haga el amor; porque mi noche de bodas será un fracaso, yo no tendré valor para enfrentarme a mis abuelos y terminaré haciendo lo que dicen, pero en algo no les daré gusto, el viejo ese ni me tocará, solo tú serás el único en mi vida. Me acarició la mejilla_

Kurt: Vamos a

Blaine: ¿No tienes hambre?

Kurt: Algo, no comí

Blaine: Yo tampoco

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque sentí horrible cuando me corriste y que me hayas visto con coraje

Kurt: ¿Buscas una aventura conmigo?, mejor no me contestes

Blaine: No voy a negar todo lo que te dijo tu primo, efectivamente, todos los años hago lo mismo, buscar dos noches de sexo con algún chico y después si lo vi no me acuerdo

Kurt: Así que ese es el desenlace de todo esto, cuando sea lunes tú

Blaine: Contigo no será así

Kurt: Bien, te creeré

Blaine: En mi camarote, llevé la cena

Kurt: Vamos

B: _Yo no te voy a dejar a las dos noches, por más que te diga que no busco sexo, vas a pensar que si, te iré demostrando que no es así, eres mi novio y lo seguirás siendo al menos lo que dura el crucero, que no regrese el desgraciado por favor_

Blaine: Ven siéntate

Kurt: Gracias, no me sirvas vino

Blaine: ¿No quieres?

Kurt: Me puedo quedar dormido de nuevo y no

Blaine: Está bien, yo tampoco tomaré, así que no abriremos la botella

Kurt: Yo te quería pedir que fuéramos al cine, aunque fuera a la americana, ya que somos novios, pero hacemos parada en tierra hasta el lunes en la noche, ya para esas horas tú

Blaine: Podemos ir al cine en la noche y yo te invito, eres mi novio

Kurt: Me gustaría ver una película romántica

Blaine: Veremos lo que quieras

K: _La cena no ha tenido muchas palabras después de quedar que según me llevarías al cine, cosa que no sucederá, para esas horas tú ya harás como que no me conoces, estarás en búsqueda de tu siguiente víctima, debo quitar eso de la mente, mi primera vez va a ser con alguien que amo, me ama y es guapo, joven, no un vejestorio, los dos ya acabamos, él se levantó, hora de la verdad_

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti también te amo sinceramente

Kurt: Suena real

B: _No te dejé seguir hablando, suena real, porque yo siento que lo es, realmente me estoy enamorando de ti, de tu inocencia, de tu sinceridad para decir las cosas, me está desbrochando la camisa, lo termino de hacer, voy a bajar las manos que tengo en su cintura para que la saque, tus caricias son tan sensuales, yo te voy a quitar tu camisa también, solo que nos debemos dejar de besar para hacerlo_

Blaine: ¿La puedo quitar?

Kurt: Si, al igual que el resto de mi ropa

Blaine: Tú también puedes hacer lo mismo con la mía

K: _El calor y los besos que me molestaron el lunes, hoy son todo lo contrario, poco a poco nos despojamos de su pantalón, el que yo traía, su ropa interior, de nuevo los besos y caricias en el norte, mis manos andan por el sur, él va a ese rumbo, ya bajó mi ropa interior, se puso de rodillas, esto no lo sentiría con el tal Evodio, un.. ayyy... disfruto tanto lo que hace, se puso de pie y me besó, inclinó su cara, sus manos están en el norte, las mías andan en el sur, me miró a los ojos, se detuvo, yo lo quiero hacer_

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: ¿Quieres hacer el amor?

Kurt: Si quiero hacer el amor

B: _Lentamente nos dirigimos a la cama, él se recostó y yo hice lo mismo a su lado, los dos estamos recorriendo el sur y el norte con caricias, besos, mi amor, doy el paso final, tu abuela se va a infartar cuando regreses, vamos a preparar un poco más el sur para que al unirnos no sea doloroso para ti; tu cuerpo es perfecto, será una primera vez perfecta para ti, voy a poner mucho cuidado en cada movimiento que haga y en todo, lo vas a disfrutar al máximo, este hombre te ama, no busca sexo contigo, soy tu novio y te daré una noche que sea perfecta, acaricié sus labios con mis dedos, un beso,_

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: Te va a doler tal vez un poco

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Voy a unirme contigo

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Voy a

Kurt: Solo hazlo

Blaine: Vamos a ser uno y es amor lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros

Kurt: Lo es

K: _Pensé que iba a sentir que me aplastaba cuando se movió para quedar encima de mi, umm, no fue ni una caída de árbol, un movimiento brusco o nada por el estilo, lo que mi abuela ve como cosa sagrada pasó a la historia ahora, la doctora cada vez que iba me decía que si en alguna travesura no había sangrado o algo así, porque podría ser señal que había mandado al traste lo que mi abuela cuidaba como si fuera oro._

Blaine: ¿Te dolió?

Kurt: Un poco

Blaine: Todavía no estamos unidos por completos

Kurt: Sigue

Blaine: Lo haré muy despacio

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Mejor no

Kurt: Sigue, te amo y quiero que sea contigo, independientemente de lo que suceda el lunes

Blaine: Con ese beso

Kurt: Quiero comprobar que no es un horror

Blaine: Verás que no lo es

B: _Cerró los ojos, chiquito, acabamos de mandar al panteón lo que tu abuela cuidaba, estamos unidos por completo, me besó cuando sintió que completé la osadía de acabar con la supuesta pureza de su abuela, te haré sentir al máximo, estás teniendo un orgasmo, debo tener cuidado no te quiero embarazar, tengo que acordarme de separarme de ti para usar el preservativo._

K: Esto es lo que sucede en la noche de bodas, abuela, la adelanté y gracias a Dios que lo hice, mejor no meto a Dios en esto, me dolió un poco, pero al igual que los besos que me dieron asco, el calor insoportable y todo eso que me incomodó en primera instancia, los movimientos que él está haciendo aunque estoy gritando bastante, cosa que no puedo evitar, se detuvo, ¿y ahora?

Blaine: ¿Te lastimé?

Kurt: No, pero no puedo evitar gritar, casi ni puedo respirar

Blaine: ¿Estás disfrutándolo?

Kurt: Si mucho, solo

Blaine: Todo es normal, yo estoy igual que tú

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, voy a separarme de ti un poco

Kurt: Ya...

Blaine: No, pero tengo que usar preservativo, no quiero embarazarte

Kurt: Ni yo quiero que lo hagas

Blaine: Me imaginé, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

B: _Chiquito mejor me levanto y busco el preservativo, creo que está en el cajón de la mesa de noche, no hay nada, ¿dónde lo dejé?, ahh ya sé,_

Blaine: Debe estar debajo de la cama

Kurt: ¿Qué haces?

Blaine: Es que aventé el preservativo aquí, bingo

Kurt: ¿Con esa bolsita no me dejas embarazado?

Blaine: Si porque impide que los espermatozoides entren en ti

Kurt: ¿Qué es un espermatozoide?, olvídalo creo que no es momento de preguntar

Blaine: Ven

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Ayúdame

K: _Ya tiene el preservativo puesto, la verdad no quiero quedar embarazado, aunque no estaría mal tener un hijo del hombre que amo, porque Evodio no me va a tocar; haré como lo hizo mi abuela, mandar a mi abuelo a otra habitación, después de que tuvieron una discusión muy acalorada, algo le reclamaba de la sirvienta, creo que mejor me concentro en esto,_

Kurt: ¿Y ahora?

Blaine: Vamos a la cama

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: ¿Quieres seguir?

Kurt: Si, hasta el final de la lección

Blaine: Hasta que acabemos de hacer el amor

Kurt: Si, hasta que acabemos de hacer el amor

B: _Una vez más unidos, tu sur con mi sur están compaginados, el norte tampoco tiene separación, como que se nos fue lo que teníamos al ponerme el preservativo, volvamos a calentar motores, te amo, contigo no seré un desgraciado, lo juro, seguiré con mi novio hasta el final del crucero y después, ya se verá, vamos a prolongar esto al máximo, si acaríciame y bésame, creo que no te agrada la inactividad, ¿qué te pasó?,_

Blaine: ¿Estás bien?

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: ¿Te dolió?

Kurt: Un poco

Blaine: Antes de finalizar, voy a hacer algo

Kurt: Ok

K: _Está siendo toda una experiencia religiosa, mejor no meto ninguna palabra que tenga que ver con el convento, me pesa haber mentido a mis monjitas, a mi abuela, no, pensar está siendo difícil, otro como me dijo, eso cuando llegas a tener el placer al máximo, esto no es un horror es glorioso, oops, ¿qué hace? Me está besando, como puedes llegar a disfrutar tanto algo que te dio asco, sus movimientos, umm, está haciendo todo más rápido, ¿hago lo mismo?, ¿me quedo quieto? Los dos estamos jadeando, nuestros cuerpos han estado unidos y no, supongo que ha de pasar igual que con las caricias, se detiene para prolongar esto, para no hacer su diligencia, solo que desde antes de ayer no lo hizo solo, hoy lo haremos juntos y me imagino como debe de ser._

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: También te amo

B: _No puedo seguir aguantando, después te vuelvo a hacer el amor si quieres, porque yo si lo voy a querer presiento, pero necesito llegar al máximo de placer así como tú lo has hecho repetidas veces, espero que dejes de pensar con lo que vivimos que es un horror lo que sucede en la noche de bodas, no puedo seguir pensando._

Blaine: Me regalas un beso tierno

Kurt: Si, no fue un horror

Blaine: Menos mal, hice mucho esfuerzo para que hacer el amor conmigo no pensaras que fuera eso

Kurt: No mi amor

Blaine: Me voy a levantar con cuidado

Kurt: Si

K: _Me dio sed, quedó algo de agua de la cena, voy a tomar un poco_

Blaine: ¿Dónde vas?

Kurt: Por agua

B: _Ya me habías asustado chiquito, pensé que me harías lo que yo usualmente optaba por hacer, irme después de tener relaciones, estamos en mi camarote, pero tú y yo hicimos el amor; ahora que recuerdo jamás en estos dos años había traído a alguien a mi camarote, siempre buscaba que fuera en el de ellos, para poder irme, sino los tendría que correr, yo no quiero que tú te vayas, así que te abrazo y te regresas conmigo a la cama, mucho mejor, un beso, perfecto, te acabo de hacer hombre, realmente sentí que eras virgen, lo bueno que no sangraste_

Blaine: ¿Te gustó?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo?

Kurt: Yo creo que

Blaine: No te vayas

Kurt: Estamos en tu camarote, según me dijo mi primo, tú no te quedas a dormir una vez que

K: _Me impidió seguir hablando con este beso que me dio, ¿qué hace?, otra vez, no estaría mal, ayy... es un experto con casi nada me hace estremecer_

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Quiero amarte de nuevo

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Sientes esto?

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Vamos a hacer el amor de nuevo

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: ¿Quieres?

Kurt: Aja, hazlo de nuevo

Blaine: Los dos juntos, yo solo no lo voy a hacer

Kurt: Si hagámoslo de nuevo

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo te amo también

B: _Si la primera vez fue exquisita, la segunda está siendo más, tu cuerpo se está acostumbrando a sentirme dentro de ti y te estás haciendo cómplice de cada cosa que hago, tengo que acordarme del preservativo, me dan ganas de hacerlo así, pero tú no tomas pastillas, yo me chequé como cada año de no tener nada; así que no te puedo contagiar de alguna enfermedad, ni tú a mi, porque eras virgen, solo que si te puedo embarazar..., no mejor sin jugármela, es mejor hacer el amor que tener sexo y en kilómetros, aquí te voy a amarrar, porque no te vas, mañana, tengo que descansar, pero se me iría la vida amándolo_

Blaine: ¿Fue un horror?

Kurt: Ni la primera, tampoco la segunda

Blaine: ¿Te dolió al principio?

Kurt: Algo, ¿de verdad quieres que me quede?

Blaine: Si, eres mi novio, tú no eres para mi una conquista, te amo y sonaba real cuando te lo dije porque lo siento

Kurt: Realmente... vamos a dormir, me cansé

Blaine: Yo también, fueron dos veces maravillosas

K: _Después de hacer el amor da sueño y mucho, me cansé, sobretodo la segunda vez, cuando se puso el preservativo, quería que siguiera, estoy mal, pero con el tal Evodio ni una noche así podré tener; así que él no tendrá ni una, quiero tener un bebé, solo que será del hombre que amo, me acarició mi mejilla y me besó,_

Kurt: Fue mi primera vez con alguien que amo, también la segunda, si ya fueron dos

Blaine: Shh, mañana hablamos de lo que te dijo tu primo, estás con un hombre que te ama, serán muchas más noches y días juntos, vamos a dormir

Kurt: Sip

B: Esta vez yo quise mandar al traste mi propia regla, tú querías respetarla, mañana hablaremos de lo que te dijo tu primo, fueron dos veces maravillosas y quiero más, no me podré saciar de ti en dos noches, tal vez... mejor me duermo, pero la historia contigo será muy diferente.

* * *

Elbereth3: Todo tiene una explicación, la historia de la abuela la sabrán máaaaaaas adelante :P

Hasta mañana =)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

K: _Nos quedamos juntos, ¿en qué aspecto vio mi abuela que hacer el amor es un horror?, recuerdo que la vez de la discusión cuando hablaban de la sirvienta, cuando le conté a mi primo, él casi me aseguró que mi abuelo había estado con la sirvienta, lo cual no entendí, después mi primo sutilmente me dijo que la había engañado. Ahora que recuerdo unos meses después la sirvienta comenzó a engordar, será qué mi abuelo la embarazó, ouch, pero ¿qué habrán hecho con ese bebé?. Después volvió a su estado normal, la última vez que fui aún estaba ahí, recuerdo que mi abuela al verla ponía cara de pocos amigos; solo que al principio Verónica se llama la señora ahora, chico en aquel entonces agachaba la mirada, cuando volvió a adelgazar un día oí gritos, cuando entré a la cocina, la mujer veía a mi abuela con actitud retadora. Estoy haciendo ya todo un cuento, pero algo me dice que mi abuelo engañó a mi abuela con Verónica, hasta que el engordar no se debió a como ella me decía una consecuencia de comer mucho pan; para mi que mi abuelo como vive en el siglo pasado no usó preservativo y embarazó a Verónica, así que he de tener a un tío por ahí, ayer él se cuidó de que a mi no me pasara lo mismo que a Verónica. Serás el único hombre en vida, ayer hicimos el amor, para ti sexo, aunque dijiste que no, dos veces, supongo que ya conseguiste lo que buscabas, mejor me voy antes de que me hagas algo feo, yo te quiero recordar como lo más maravilloso que pude vivir._

_Al menos me levanté y no se despertó, está profundamente dormido, todavía el crucero dura seis semanas más aproximadamente, solo que mi novio por alguna razón de emergencia se bajó, al que vea desde el lunes u hoy, no sé, será su gemelo malvado; esa es una buena coartada para que no sufra al verte con otro, no encuentro mi calzoncillo, mi novio quién sabe qué hace con ellos, el otro día dejé uno, no perderé otro, ay tiré algo, lo desperté, estiró su mano buscándome, obvio que no me encontró, yo estaba disponiéndome para irme_

Blaine: Mi amor, ¿dónde andas?

Kurt: Aquí

Blaine: ¿Qué haces?

Kurt: Vistiéndome, solo que no encuentro mi calzoncillo y ya dejé uno el otro día

Blaine: Se llaman bóxer mi amor, es que los escondo para que no te puedas ir, ven acuéstate conmigo todavía es temprano

Kurt: Mejor me voy

Blaine: Chiquito

B: _Ahh no, yo no te voy a dejar, tienes miedo y prefieres irte, pero no, es más voy a ir por los desayunos, pero más tarde, ahora tú y yo volvemos a la cama, te abrazo un beso de buenos días, rico, de vuelta a la cama,_

Kurt: Me tiraste

Blaine: Esa era mi intención

Kurt: Deja que me vaya

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque quiero recordarte con todos los momentos bellos que vivimos y no deseo que me hagas algo que provoque mi odio hacia ti

Blaine: No voy a hacer nada que provoque tu odio, te lo juro

Kurt: Me entregué a ti por amor y

Blaine: Yo estuve también contigo por amor

Kurt: Tú solo buscabas llevarme a la cama, para que pasara a ser uno más de tu colección de conquistas

Blaine: No, de verdad, veme a los ojos

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Tal vez de esa forma puedas ver que es sincero lo que te digo

Kurt: Dijiste que era cierto todo lo que dijo mi primo

Blaine: Era cierto hasta este año

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Verás, yo cuando te vi realmente quería que fueras la conquista de los primeros días, incluso de la primera semana

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Antes de decirte más, dime algo

Kurt: A ver qué quieres que te diga

Blaine: ¿Anoche lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue porque me amas o solo para digamos darle en la torre a tu abuela?

Kurt: ¿Qué tiene que ver mi abuela?

Blaine: Dime

Kurt: ¿Anoche lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue solo porque querías completar tu conquista?

K: _A ver dime, yo no lo hice por darle en la torre a mi abuela, lo hice porque te amo y quería tener la lección final contigo, hacer el amor, comprobar que para nada es un horror y me quedó más que claro con las dos... este hombre como que...mejor le contesto..._

Blaine: No lo fue

Kurt: Yo tampoco lo hice por darle en la torre a mi abuela, sino porque te amo

Blaine: Y yo te amo a ti, ¿por qué te vestiste?

Kurt: Para irme y

Blaine: ¿Y?

Kurt: Mi primo me platicó lo que hiciste el año pasado a uno de los chicos, al último

Blaine: Has de pensar lo peor de mi

Kurt: ¿Lo hiciste?

Blaine: Si, le grité muy feo en el comedor

Kurt: A mi no me lo hagas por favor, yo te juro que no te buscaré y entenderé

B: _Ahh no, mejor no digas más, un beso, así está mejor, desde luego que no te lo voy a hacer, me siento cansado y con hambre, pero, ¿por qué te vestiste chiquito?, tú y yo vamos a seguir juntos hasta el final del crucero, eres mi novio, será bueno que te explique sin decirte todo claro, el por qué hacía eso de las conquistas, pero primero,_

Blaine: Siéntate un poco

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Para que pueda sacar tu camisa, no me muevas así la cabeza, ¿acaso fue un horror las dos veces de ayer?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Tampoco la de ahora lo será

K: _Si que es rápido, tardé yo más en vestirme que él en desvertirme, pero no lo puedo negar, yo también lo quiero, sentir de nuevo ese calor, como sus besos y sus caricias recorren todo mi cuerpo, como me lleva a sentirme en... ayy... resulta difícil pensar, desde anoche soy un hombre y mi pureza según mi abuela se fue al caño, eso hay que festejarlo..._

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Tengo que ponerme el preservativo

Kurt: Aja

B: _Niño no me beses así, siento que estoy llegando al tope, no chiquito quisiera seguir, pero no tomas pastillas y tampoco haré que las tomes, con todo el dolor y haciendo acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad,_

Blaine: Voy a ponerme el preservativo

Kurt: Si

K: _Dios acaso esto se vuelve vicio, quiero que me siga amando, pero él... ya regresó, es tan tierno conmigo y a la vez supongo que apasionado, no tengo de dónde comparar como dice mi primo; aunque realmente no me interesa tenerlo, con lo que he vivido con él me doy por bien servido, tal vez esto me dará la fuerza para enfrentarme a ellos y no dejar... ayy... creo que él está... ha de pensar que me duele, pero no, me besó, supongo para que no grite como loco desesperado, estamos empapados de sudor, siempre que terminamos de amarnos me besa tan tiernamente, oops, rezongó mi estómago, ya tengo hambre,_

Blaine: ¿Qué fue eso?

Kurt: Mi estómago

Blaine: Tienes hambre

Kurt: Algo, ¿y tú?

Blaine: También, nos damos un baño y voy por los desayunos

Kurt: No tengo ropa limpia para ponerme

Blaine: Entonces préstame la llave de tu camarote

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Ya lo verás

Kurt: Está por allá

Blaine: No te muevas de aquí, ahora regreso

Kurt: ¿No te vas a vestir?

Blaine: Claro

B: _Vamos a ponernos algo rápido y me lanzo por algo para desayunar, jamás desde hace un buen rato había hecho el amor en la mañana, bueno a cualquier hora, sigue acostado con los ojos cerrados, realmente espero que no lo veas como un horror, porque yo quise que para nada fuera eso; lo voy a asustar, seguro ha de estar pesando en lo que hará su abuela y las monjas cuando sepan que un hombre manchó tu pureza, igual me buscan por cielo, mar y tierra para que pague mi delito casándome con él, yo no me negaría...¿qué pensé?_

K: _Santo Niño de Atocha, esto no está bien, él me amó dos veces en la noche y una hace unos momentos, tengo hambre y sueño, pero unas ganas inmensas que lo vuelva a hacer; será cierto lo que decía Sor Remedios, es mi monjita consentida, un día me dijo que podemos caer en la gula y no solo al comer, creo que yo estoy agrandando a mi lista de pecados ese, la gula en esto de hacer el amor, como que se está incrementando mucho. Empezó con darle un beso a alguien que no era mi esposo, requisito según esto básico para mi abuela, siguió con varios más, después de eso la situación de los besos pasionales, de ahí la cuestión de que este hombre liberó a mi diablo, para seguirle la exploración que hizo de mi norte y yo del suyo, después el sur respectivo de cada uno, lo del jueves, ayy mi lista de pecados está muy grande_

Kurt: Me tengo que confesar

Blaine: ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

Kurt: Ayy, lo dije en voz alta

Blaine: Aja, ¿por qué te vas a confesar?

Kurt: Porque he pecado mucho

Blaine: ¿A qué hora?

Kurt: Cuando estoy contigo

Blaine: ¿Por qué según has pecado?

Kurt: Porque lo que vivimos desde el beso que yo te di y lo reconozco, no debió pasar según mi abuela hasta que me casara

Blaine: ¿Cómo te ibas a enamorar?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Si para casarte tienes que enamorarte, creo que tienes mucha hambre, voy por los desayunos y cuando comamos seguimos platicando

Kurt: Está bien, ¿puedo agarrar una de tus playeras?

Blaine: Claro

B: _Esa me parece una buena idea, porque así no me tardaré tanto en quitarte la ropa, quiero volver a amarlo, pero primero tengo que recargar pilas, ahí viene mi amigo, si supiera todo lo que estoy viviendo, ahh que bueno que lo veo,_

Wes: Hola, traes una sonrisa, no me digas que lograste lo que buscabas con Kurt

Blaine: No te digo

Wes: ¿Lo lograste?

Blaine: Me dijiste que no te dijera y no lo haré

W: _Esto si es raro, primero le dice que sea su novio, ahora casi puedo asegurar que ya logró lo que buscaba, ¿por qué no me lo dice?, ahh solo que... mi amigo buscaba al principio sexo, eso fue lo que yo le pregunté, para mí que no lo consiguió, sino lo que obtuvo fue amor_

Wes: No lograste hacer tu conquista con él

Blaine: Así es amigo

Wes: Te enamoraste de él

Blaine: Algo muy cercano a eso

Wes: Eso está para

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Wes: Nada

W: _No conviene que sientas que el desgraciado va muriendo y vuelve a tomar vida el hombre que solías ser, poco a poco te haré ver que enamorarte no es delito y no todos buscan tu dinero; igual y después de este crucero sales casado, uno nunca sabe._

Blaine: Oye, ¿está ocupada la alberca privada?

Wes: No ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque la quiero, ¿la puedo usar?

Wes: Claro y como nadie la apartó hasta sin cargo

Blaine: Aunque me la cargues, ahora me voy porque hace hambre

Wes: Ok, ¿tienes la llave?

Blaine: Si gracias

B: _Mi novio ya estaba hambriento y cómo no, si cuando me senté en la cama, sino fuera porque me sorprendió con eso de la confesión, me estaban dando ganas de volver a amarlo, justo al otro hombre que quería ver,_

Blaine: Hola Trent

Trent: Hola, ¿qué necesitas ahora?

Blaine: Una buena carne para ponerla en la parrilla de la alberca privada y algo para acompañar la carne, tengo vino blanco, pero quiero un tinto, se lleva mejor

Trent: ¿Para cuántas personas?

Blaine: Dos, bueno échale para tres porque andamos muy hambrientos los dos

Trent: ¿Cuáles dos?

Blaine: Dos personas

Trent: Este año no te he oído contonearte con tus conquistas

Blaine: Es que no he tenido ninguna

Trent: A estas alturas, estamos en la segunda semana, casi para iniciar la tercera, no me digas que ninguno ha cedido

Blaine: No, oye me puedes dar dos desayunos como siempre, pero bien servidos

Trent: Claro, ¿de los que te tocan por tu trabajo o diferentes?

Blaine: Diferentes, dame dos estudiantiles, yo creo que unos ricos panqueques le gustarán

Trent: ¿A quién?

Blaine: A alguien

Trent: No quieres soltar prenda, pero si estás con alguien

Blaine: Trent sin preguntas este año

Trent: Lo que tú digas

B: _Trent amigo, estás igual que Wes, solo que a ti no te tengo tanta confianza para revelarte quien es mi novio, lo necesito cuidar mucho, con mi reputación, no quiero que ande en boca de todos_

Blaine: Gracias, por favor lleva a eso de las tres lo de la comida, pero solo toca y lo dejas afuera por favor

Trent: OK

Blaine: Gracias

Trent: De nada

K: _En el camarote, ya se tardó, mejor me voy, pero primero buscaré mis dos bóxers como dijo él que se llaman, a este paso si los sigo dejando me quedaré sin ninguno, digo los que estoy usando son parte de las cosas que mi primo y yo compramos; porque los que mandaba mi abuela eran según a juicio de mi primo matapasiones, no doy con ellos, qué los hace. Ahí viene, ya me cachó esculcando sus cosas, puso cara de pocos amigos, ayy no, que no me diga nada_

Blaine: ¿Qué haces?

Kurt: Buscando mis bóxers no quiero perder más, solo que no doy con ellos

Blaine: ¿Solo buscabas eso?

Kurt: Mejor me voy

B: _Está asustado, no chiquito, creo que medio le grité, seguro pensó que me iba a portal mal con él, no va por ahí, solo no deseo que aún descubras quien soy verdaderamente, necesito comprobar que siendo un pobretón estarías conmigo,_

Blaine: No, siento si te grité

Kurt: Tengo miedo

Blaine: ¿De qué haga lo que te dijo tu primo?

Kurt: Si, eres mi primer novio y

K: _Me besó muy despacio, ya no me dejaste decirte que eres mi primer novio y tal vez el último, mis abuelos saben como manipularme, lo han hecho por años, la escapatoria del convento no fue fácil, dudé mucho en hacerlo; pero estaba en una situación desesperada en dos meses, ahora es menos tiempo, me sacarán de ahí e iré a dar a un destino peor, casarme con un viejo decrepito,_

Blaine: Juro que no haré nada de eso, ¿me quieres ayudar a no hacerlo?

Kurt: Si, pero ¿cómo?

Blaine: Eso no lo tengo claro, vamos a desayunar y te cuento algo

K: _Nos sentamos del lado derecho de la cama, en el suelo, pero nos recargamos en ella, que rico se ve el desayuno, voy a subir de peso comiendo tan bien, aunque con eso de hacer el amor uno como que suda mucho hasta parece cuando corría para salvarme de una tunda. Me recargué en su hombro, él me sonrió y me besó,_

Kurt: ¿Qué me ibas a contar?

Blaine: Tu primo te dijo que solo tenía relaciones dos noches con el que fuera mi conquista y después los botaba

Kurt: Si, eso me dijo

Blaine: Pero no te dijo el por qué

Kurt: ¿El por qué?

Blaine: La razón por lo que hago eso

Kurt: Si lo hizo, me dijo que solo era para saciar tu deseo sexual o algo así

Blaine: En parte si, pero no es la razón profunda de porque desde hace algunos años no tomo a los hombres en serio

Kurt: Me puedes decir, ¿cuál es esa razón?

Blaine: Si, hace tres años más o menos, yo estaba a punto de casarme

Kurt: ¿A punto?

Blaine: No me casé, así que no pongas esa cara, eso me dolió mucho

Kurt: ¿Lo amabas?

Blaine: Si, llevábamos dos años de relación y yo le pedí que se casara conmigo, estaba ilusionado con casarme y formar una familia

Kurt: ¿Por qué no te casaste?

Blaine: Porque él conoció a alguien rico, según esto se enamoró de él y me mandó al diablo

Kurt: ¿Y por eso haces eso de conquistar chicos y después de dos noches si te vi no te conozco?

Blaine: Si, porque yo quería una relación en serio y él me cambió por alguien que le pudiera dar lujos

Kurt: Ahora entiendo

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Esa fue la razón por la que me preguntaste si mis abuelos eran ricos o pobres

Blaine: Ya no quiero que me vuelva a pasar igual, por eso veté eso del amor en mi vida, solo que contigo me pasó algo

Kurt: ¿Conmigo?

Blaine: Si, no sé si fue tu inocencia, que hablas siempre con la verdad o qué, pero estás moviendo al hombre que yo era antes de esa decepción amorosa

Kurt: ¿Cómo eras antes?

Blaine: Como he sido contigo

Kurt: Has sido muy lindo

Blaine: Y quiero seguir siéndolo, ¿no te importa que no tengo dinero y

B: _Me puso la mano en la boca, me dan ganas de regresarle la mordida que recibí hace días de él, mejor un besito,_

Kurt: No, ayy me hizo cosquillas el beso

Blaine: ¿Por qué me tapaste la boca?

Kurt: Porque para mi las cuestiones materiales no son importantes, algo de lo único bueno de vivir en el siglo pasado con mis monjitas, es que Sor Remedios siempre me decía que las personas valen por sus sentimientos y sus acciones

Blaine: ¿Acciones bancarias?

Kurt: No, sus actos, no el dinero que tengan

Blaine: ¿Quieres darte un baño?

Kurt: Si, porque me siento muy sudado

Blaine: Pasé a tu camarote y te traje esto

Kurt: Un traje de baño, gracias

Blaine: Ya ves, nos bañamos y vamos a la alberca donde te llevé el otro día

Kurt: ¿No estará ocupada?

Blaine: Pasé a ver y no

Kurt: Oye, yo tengo que trabajar, ¿o no?

Blaine: No, porque la semana pasada te tocó, pero tu primo te cubrió, así que hoy eres libre y quiero que estés todo el día conmigo, ¿tú quieres?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Vamos a bañarnos

K: _Es rico bañarse con el hombre que amas y con agua caliente que sale de la regadera, no de una cubeta, si supiera todas las privaciones que hay en el convento, la madre superiora siempre me hacía hincapié de lo importante que eso era. Los lujos no eran para ellas cosa indispensable, solo lo esencial era alimentar el espíritu, el cuerpo con lo básico sobrevivía. Estamos caminando rumbo a la alberca, chin ahí viene mi primo, no nos ha visto, pero viene como buscando a alguien, seguro que a mi, ¿qué hago?, si nos ve juntos le va a gritar de cosas a él, piensa, piensa, ese corredor será nuestra salvación_

Kurt: Ven

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt: Shh

B: _Bueno y ahora estamos jugando a las escondidillas, esa voz yo la conozco, es su primo, seguro con lo que le dijo iba una advertencia de que se alejara de mi, viene con su novio_

Louis: No estaba en su cuarto

Harry: A lo mejor anda dando la vuelta, no te pongas así

Louis: Es que siento que no me creyó lo del tipo ese

Harry: Ya cálmate

Louis: No puedo, quiero evitar que lo lastimen a como dé lugar

Harry: Él es mayor de edad y aunque esté lejos de la maldad como dices, tiene derecho a ver si le puede dar su voto de duda a él

Louis: ¿Cómo que de duda?

Harry: Si Louis, Kurt puede elegir confiar en él, tal vez no sea

Louis: Me lo dijeron muy claro, cada año es lo mismo, mi primo no será una de sus conquistas

Harry: Pero

Louis: Vamos a seguir buscándolo

Harry: OK

K: _Ya se fue, lo bueno que no nos vio, sino nos hubiera dicho muchas cosas, él no dijo nada con todo lo que escuchamos, vamos caminando rumbo a la alberca, no tengo la menor idea de qué hora es, a su lado el reloj pierde importancia para mi, llegamos y él sacó una llave, estamos adentro y cerró la puerta, acaso...que rico beso,_

Blaine: ¿Entramos a la alberca?

Kurt: Si

B: _Hemos estado nadando por largo rato, vamos a salir a la orilla de la alberca, arriba, no pesas mucho, te di un beso en tus piernas y te estremeciste, voy a salir yo también,_

Kurt: Mira aquí hay toallas para que nos acostemos

Blaine: A ver pásame unas para estilarlas

Kurt: Toma

Blaine: Gracias

K: _Nos acostamos encima de las toallas y él me abrazó, estamos de lado, frente a frente, ¿cómo lo hago?, ¿qué puedo hacer?, ¿de qué forma te demuestro que no a todos nos interesan los lujos?_

Blaine: ¿Te gusta estar conmigo?

Kurt: Si, aunque no me des lujos

Blaine: Oye, en la mañana no terminamos eso de que estabas pecando conmigo

Kurt: Sé que no, pero con todo lo que me decían las monjas y mi abuela

Blaine: ¿Ni un beso era permitido?

Kurt: No hasta que me casara

Blaine: ¿Cómo te ibas a enamorar para casarte sino salías con alguien?

Kurt: Esa pregunta me he hecho siempre, alejado del mundo quién se enamoraría de mi

Blaine: Y tú cómo sin salir con alguien lo harías

Kurt: Supongo que por arte de magia

B: _A ver, con lo que me dijiste se me vino algo a la mente aterrador, hasta casarte podrías besar a alguien, sino tenías un noviazgo me pregunto cómo te casarías, salvo, no es posible, chiquito te estarán queriendo obligar a casarte con alguien, esa fue la razón por la que te escapaste, ¿será?_

Blaine: ¿Te quieren o ya te arreglaron un matrimonio?

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Blaine: Es que no se me viene a la mente otra cosa, sino te permitían conocer a alguien y te tenían lejos, ¿acaso ellos te iban a elegir a tu esposo?

Kurt: No sé

K: _Mentira más grande fue esa, efectivamente ellos me quieren elegir a mi esposo, solo que con lo que estoy viviendo contigo espero tener las fuerzas para negarme y mandarlos muy lejos, están tocando la puerta, ¿quién será?_

Blaine: Ahora regreso

Kurt: Están tocando

Blaine: Si, espérame aquí

Kurt: ¿La irán a usar?

Blaine: No, es otra cosa

B: _Yo no te oí muy convencido con el no sé, tus abuelos te han de estar consiguiendo un tipo rico para casarte con él, pero a ti eso no te interesa, solo quieres alguien que ames y te ame, ya voy Trent no tires la puerta,_

Trent: Aquí tienes

Blaine: Gracias

Trent: ¿Esto está bien?

Blaine: Si

Trent: Ya la traje cocida, porque me dijo Wes que la parrilla está descompuesta

Blaine: Ahh gracias

Trent: Adiós, buen provecho

K: _Ahí viene, ¿con la comida?, si trae una bandeja, hasta vino en ella hay, tiene buen equilibrio, yo nunca pude repartir la comida en el convento eran bandejas grandes y siempre las tiraba, aquí he hecho milagros,_

Blaine: ¿Tienes hambre?

Kurt: Si un poco, ¿quién trajo la comida?

Blaine: Un amigo

Kurt: Oye, mi primo me dijo que ni siquiera te hablara, cosa que no hice verdad porque te amo

Blaine: Yo te amo a ti, creo que lo mejor será no descubrir que somos novios

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque con la fama que me cargo, pensarán mal de ti y no quiero eso

Kurt: ¿Acaso es malo ser tu novio?

Blaine: Con todas las conquistas que tenía, hacia alarde de lo que iba logrando con cada día, que si agarrarle el trasero, desvestirlo o tener relaciones con él

Kurt: Eso quiere decir que lo sucedido entre nosotros

Blaine: Solo tú y yo lo sabemos

Kurt: No me acabas de decir que

Blaine: A mis conquistas, tú eres mi novio, eres muy diferente a ellos

Kurt: Vamos a comer

Blaine: Si

B_: Las horas a tu lado son tan hermosas y divertidas, me cuentas cada cosa que hacías y vivías en el convento, eres muy travieso chiquito, me sorprende que lo de la escapatoria no lo hayas hecho antes; aunque todo pasa a su tiempo, hemos estado jugando en el agua a guerritas, nadando, besándonos y... digo están las toallas, no sería incómodo para ti, traigo un preservativo,_

Kurt: Ya estuvimos todo el día aquí, yo creo

Blaine: Vamos a salir de la alberca

Kurt: Si, por la escalera

Blaine: Aquí, te cargo para que puedas salir

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: No te muevas

Kurt: OK

K: É_l salió y se sentó a mi lado, me besó, bajó sus manos que estaban en mi cuello,_

Blaine: Vamos a levantarnos

Kurt: Si

B: _Nos levantamos y estamos de pie justo arriba de las toallas que estiramos hace rato, creo que no pondrás objeción para amarnos, bajaste mi traje de baño, yo haré lo mismo, de nuevo desnudos, como pudimos nos acostamos, dejaré cerca el preservativo, porque al amarlo todo se me olvida, es delicioso recorrer su piel, ¿dos noches?, para nada contigo quiero toda la vida, ayy me excedí, es que ya estoy llegando al punto donde no puedo pensar, estamos abrazados justo a la orilla de la alberca, bajó su mano y está jugando el agua,_

Blaine: ¿Qué piensas?

Kurt: Se acabará esto hermoso mañana

Blaine: No, te daré una prueba, nos quedaremos en mi camarote

Kurt: ¿Esa es la prueba?

Blaine: Jamás había llevado nadie a él

Kurt: Porque así no podías correr después de

Blaine: Lo hemos hecho varias veces y al terminar quiero seguir estando a tu lado

Kurt: ¿Por qué hacías las cosas así?

Blaine: Porque no me involucraba, pero contigo lo hice y ahí fue donde me falló la cosa, me estoy enamorando y no puedo evitarlo

Kurt: ¿Es malo qué lo hagas?

Blaine: Tú dímelo, tu amor te llevaría a seguir conmigo a pesar

Kurt: Y dale, el dinero no es todo en la vida, mis abuelos lo tienen y para mi juicio no son felices

Blaine: Te amo

B: _Un beso, te voy a aventar a la alberca, pero yo caeré contigo, es rico nadar desnudos, yo sé que esto incrementa tu lista de pecados según tú, pero a pesar de eso quieres vivirlo, disfrutar de lo que te negaron por años. Fue un día largo, por fin regresamos a mi camarote, primero pasamos al de él por ropa, su primo casi nos cacha, solo que nosotros lo vimos primero tengo que convencer a mi novio de que no es una conquista y ya después lo haré con su primo. Venimos muertos los dos, entre nadar y amarnos dos veces en este día, por ahí dicen que no hay tercera mala o era cuarta._

K: _Si yo tengo gula por hacer el amor, él también, en el día nos hemos amado cuatro veces, estoy muerto, lo bueno que él también, me abrazó y apagó la luz, otro día que paso a su lado, mañana se verá si tiene el desenlace que me dijo mi primo o si realmente era cierto lo que me decía él. ¿La historia será diferente conmigo?, soy su novio no una conquista más, te amo, por favor corresponde a esto que siento también con amor._

* * *

K: _Tengo pavor de abrir los ojos, me sigue abrazando, supongo que aún ha de estar dormido, es lunes ya, ¿se acabará hoy?, él dijo que no, por eso estamos en su camarote, a lo mejor solo quiere tratarme mal, Dios se me salieron las lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, que no sé dé cuenta, se movió, yo creo que sintió como le cayó mi lágrima en su pecho, ¿qué hago?, ¿me hago el dormido?, a veces he despertado llorando acordándome de todo lo que no había podido vivir más que en sueños, cosa que no es así ya, he vivido muchas cosas contigo pero aún quiero vivir más._

B: _Chiquito estás llorando, ¿habrás tenido una pesadilla?, ¿o tendrás miedo?, presiento que es lo segundo, es lunes, no, pero yo lo que menos deseo es estar lejos de ti, solo quiero amarte y hoy quedamos de ir al cine, cosa que hace mucho tiempo no hago acompañado, tengo que informarme donde está el cine y la cartelera, espero que haya una película muy romántica que podamos ver, no dejas de llorar, será mejor que te de un beso y veas que yo no iré a ningún lado, a tu lado siento algo muy lindo que me había negado a causa del interés de mi exprometido, un beso tierno, ya abriste los ojos y puedo ver mucho miedo en ellos,_

Blaine: ¿Cómo se siente amanecer con un hombre?

Kurt: Con mi novio bien

Blaine: Cierto no soy cualquier hombre, sino tu novio

Kurt: ¿Y lo seguirás siendo?

Blaine: ¿Este beso contesta a tu pregunta?

Kurt: Algo, pero preferiría oírlo

B: _Inteligente el niño, claro un beso no dice exactamente que no haré una canallada_

Blaine: ¿Por qué quieres oírlo?

Kurt: Porque si Santo Tomás decía hasta no verlo no creerlo, yo lo compongo y digo hasta no oírlo no lo creo

Blaine: Muy bien, eres bueno componiendo los dichos

Kurt: No tienes la menor idea de cuanto

Blaine: A ver dame una idea

Kurt: Primero dime

Blaine: Me estoy enamorando profundamente de ti y quiero seguir a tu lado, espero que no vuelva el desdichado que creé para no volver a sufrir

Kurt: ¿Puede volver?

Blaine: Espero que no lo haga

Kurt: Yo tampoco

Blaine: Bueno, estábamos en la torcida de dichos

Kurt: Te diré uno que sentí torcí demasiado la semana pasada

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: En la segunda clase o fue la tercera

Blaine: ¿Te gustaron?

Kurt: Si aunque me dieron miedo

Blaine: Jamás habías explorado esas sensaciones

Kurt: Ni me imaginaba que existían, mi abuela era cerrada para esas cosas, ya ves que no sabía que

Blaine: No te pongas rojo

Kurt: Bueno, te decía Sor Ángeles siempre me recalcaba que todo lo que se recibe se debe de dar

Blaine: ¿Cómo lo torciste?

Kurt: Es que ese día en el cuarto donde tienen el lavaplatos

Blaine: Fue el segundo día

Kurt: Cierto, bueno cuanto me tocaste mis nalgas

Blaine: Tú hiciste lo mismo

Kurt: Si porque apliqué la regla de Sor Ángeles

Blaine: ¿Cómo la aplicaste?

Kurt: Yo recibí una acariciada de nalgas yo te daba algo igual

K: _Se rió, no sé si de lo que le dije o de mi, estaba con mucho miedo, ¿a qué hora es mi turno?, ni idea, se me va todo cuando estoy con él, hasta los malos ratos con mi abuela, solo me concentro en esta felicidad, lo malo es que algo me dice que será pasajera, al terminar el crucero o tal vez antes, él seguirá su camino y yo haré lo mismo._

Blaine: Ahora entiendo, por eso seguías todos los movimientos que hacía yo

Kurt: No sabía qué hacer, así que apliqué la regla de Sor Ángeles y digamos que imitaba lo que hacías

Blaine: ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Kurt: Tenía mucho miedo cuando desperté

Blaine: Sientes que te voy a tratar mal

Kurt: Si en algún momento quieres seguir con tus conquistas, solo hazlo, yo entenderé

Blaine: Es que no quiero seguir con eso, me estás haciendo sentir cosas que me negué por temor a salir lastimado

Kurt: Tú me has hecho sentir muchas cosas, amor y otras que jamás pensé que existieran, te pido si de verdad sientes algo aunque sea pequeñito por mi solo no me lastimes, yo no quiero odiar como tú lo haces

Blaine: Hacía

Kurt: Bueno, ¿lo harás?

Blaine: Si chiquito, pero yo quiero estar contigo hasta el final del crucero, ¿me ayudas a lograr eso?

Kurt: Ni idea cómo, cuando te vi con Jeremiah el lunes de la semana pasada, supuse que ahí acababa lo que iniciaba

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque yo no tengo experiencia en esto y él se ve que si

Blaine: Eso no cuenta, lo importante son los sentimientos

Kurt: ¿De verdad?

Blaine: Si y hace mucho que yo no tenía estos que siento por ti

Kurt: Yo nunca los había tenido, así que estamos como que igual

B: _Chiquito, te amo... ahh Dios, lo bueno que solo lo pensé, tengo que seguir con él, lo quiero hacer, espero que nada me aleje de su lado, quisiera tenerlo así para siempre, me excedí y ahora no hay nada en que escudarnos, no, estoy en el punto donde no puedo ya pensar,_

Blaine: ¿A qué hora es tu turno?

Kurt: Creo que en la mañana así que mejor ya me levanto

Blaine: Está bien, vamos a bañarnos, creo que nos toca juntos en el comedor, así que por ahí desayunamos

Kurt: Si, espero que no esté mi primo por ahí, porque me hará cara

Blaine: Tu primo solo no quiere que te lastime y no lo haré

Kurt: Vamos a bañarnos

Blaine: Si

K: _El tiempo se hace cortito con él, aunque las horas si pasan, andamos vueltos locos aquí en el comedor, para males mi primo anda también aquí, lo bueno es que Harry como que lo ha distraído las veces que casi nos cacha a él y a mi muy cerca, él me dijo que dada su reputación, es mejor digamos estar en el anonimato, viéndolo bien, la verdad si, además si yo siento que me puede lastimar, mi primo con todo lo que le contaron más. Se acabó andar vueltos locos, íbamos saliendo y como no queriendo la cosa, me jaló para poder besarme_

Blaine: Somos libres

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir a comer afuera?, ya tocamos tierra

Kurt: Está bien, porque mi primo me andará buscando

Blaine: Perfecto y de ahí al cine

Kurt: ¡Vamos a ir!

Blaine: Si, en una escapadita conseguí la cartelera de un cine, la función es a las siete, están pasando una serie de películas viejas, la que se nos acomoda hoy es la de mientras dormías

Kurt: Ves si hombre de buenos sentimientos eres, solo es cuestión que los dejes salir

Blaine: Ahh gracias, pero no me lo digas, porque me recuerda que en un principio si quería jugar contigo

Kurt: Pero eso cambió, ¿o no?

Blaine: Desde luego que cambió y mucho

B: _Logramos bajar del barco sin ser interceptados por su primo, el tal Harry como que nos está echando la mano o tal vez sea mi imaginación, lo voy a llevar a un lindo lugar, porque aparte viene hermoso, pasamos a cambiarnos los dos, su primo si le eligió toda la ropa no tiene mal gusto, solo que con él todo se ve muy bien, genial se me salió un suspiro, este chiquito me está reviviendo y no se siente tan mal, llegamos, puso cara de que es caro, lo bueno es la diferencia de monedas lo hace no percatarse de cuanto gasto realmente,_

Kurt: ¿Aquí vamos a comer?

Blaine: Si, ¿no te agrada?

Kurt: Se ve caro, no quiero, salvo que paguemos cada quien lo suyo

Blaine: Yo te invité, me gustaría tener el gusto de comer con mi novio en un lindo lugar

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: ¿Acaso te estás negando?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Bien, porque vas a ver que comeremos muy rico

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Vieras que yo disfruto mucho más la comida con tu compañía

K: _Quise que pagáramos a la americana pero no quiso, el cine no está tan lejos, nos fuimos caminando aunque él quería ir en taxi, pero no, así yo puedo ver muchas cosas, hacemos ejercicio, llegamos, le gané el comprar los boletos, me puso cara, un beso, ya la cambió,_

Kurt: ¿Puedo invitarte yo?

Blaine: Ya compraste los boletos

Kurt: Ayy no te enojes, simplemente no se me hace justo, tú pagaste lo del restaurante, no sé cuánto fue porque ni idea cuanto valga la moneda de este país, lo bueno que el señor me dijo lo de los boletos en dólares

Blaine: Bueno vamos a entrar, pero yo compro las palomitas, unos refrescos, ¿se te antoja algo más?

Kurt: Un chocolate

Blaine: Bien, yo compro todo eso, además el chocolate da energías

Kurt: ¿Y?

Blaine: Algo

B: _La película yo la he visto, es muy romántica, en una semana el tipo se enamora de la chica, la cual está según endiosada con el hermano que cae de las vías del tren y ella lo salva, estamos ya sentados, compré varias cosas, porque se me hace que no llegaremos a cenar, no es larga la película, pero yo tengo muchas ganas de amarte y no solo una vez, no hay nadie más en el cine, ahh tampoco, además él está muy emocionado viendo la película._

K: _Con todo esto ya no cenaremos, me agrada la comida según chatarra que mi abuela no me dejaba comer, el chocolate estaba muy rico, casi dulces tampoco podía ingerir en su casa, pero en el convento me daba gusto, aunque las monjas de repente decían que eso me daba la energía para hacer travesuras. Él me dijo que me daría energías el chocolate, ¿para qué debo tener energías?, está linda la película, por favor que me pase así le entregó el anillo, ¿no podrías hacer lo mismo?, yo te amo y más o menos estoy solo igual que ella, mis abuelos no cuentan mucho, estoy llorando me secó las lágrimas. Las películas románticas son buenas, pero es mejor vivir las cosas, yo lo he podido hacer con él, no creo que todo eso del invierno pueda hacer, igual algún día, llegamos a mi camarote, adentro rápido, estamos muertos de la risa, caímos en mi cama,_

Blaine: Me estás ganando el corazón

Kurt: Tú ya me lo ganaste a mi

Blaine: ¿Nos quedamos aquí?

Kurt: Si quieres

Blaine: No, mejor solo trae ropa y vamos a mi camarote

Kurt: Está bien

B: No chiquito mejor vamos a mi camarote, porque cada noche ahí, es la prueba de que no quiero salir corriendo, porque tú y yo hacemos el amor, lo cual hoy no hicimos en la mañana, ayer si y lo disfruté tanto, pero como mañana nuestro turno es en la noche, podemos desvelarnos mucho amándonos, llegamos, se sentó en la cama, ven chiquito, un beso,

Blaine: ¿Te puedo ayudar a desvestirte?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Y tú me quieres ayudar a desvestirme a mi?

Kurt: Si

K: _Ahí vamos, de verdad que yo tengo gula con esto, él también, insisto él me desviste más rápido de lo que yo puedo hacerlo, bueno ya estamos igual desnudos, mis manos parecen pulpo, las de él también, adoro cuando hace eso, aunque lo hemos hecho varias veces, al igual que con los besos ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que nos hemos amado, llegó al sur,_

Blaine: Creo que ya está enardecido

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: El sur, tanto tuyo como el mío, necesitan la revolución y la liberación

B: _No entendiste media palabra de lo que dije, con cuidado poco a poco nos dirigimos a la cama, aquí empieza la parte interesante, porque no voy a hacer mi diligencia y adiós, para nada, lo hago disfrutar con caricias y besos, aunque el sur de ambos pide urgente la liberación, con astucia podemos hacer que él libere varías veces muchas cosas y sienta, que sepa las muchas sensaciones que pueda tener y yo igual,_

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, ¿te gusta hacer al amor conmigo?

Kurt: Mucho

K: _Hora de la unión, es tan delicado conmigo, al principio, porque llega un instante que todo se vuelve más rápido, cada cosa que hacemos, creo que está a punto de llegar a... ayy... yo también._

Blaine: Quisiera seguir

Kurt: Hazlo

B: _No chiquito, porque te puedo dejar embarazado, lo cual no es mi idea, siento que... me debo poner el preservativo, suficiente tendrás que aguantar cuando regreses sin ser virgen ya, espero que no te haga nada tu abuela, si te golpea por haberte entregado a mi, por haber permitido que un hombre como dice manchara tu pureza; no es malo lo que estamos haciendo, ni los besos, estoy a todo lo que da, tengo que ponerme el preservativo, no te quiero dar una dificultad más con tu abuela._

K: _Sentí que iba a seguir haciéndome el amor, cuando me dijo que quería seguir, se refería yo creo a hacerlo sin usar preservativo, pero solo hizo, cada noche lo disfruto más, puede ser que pierdo el miedo, porque sentí mucho la primera vez cuando estuvimos desnudos y mucho más cuando hicimos el amor. Queda exhausto cuando termina de hacerme el amor, se levantó, ayy no, ¿qué va a hacer?, fue a su closet, abrió un cajón, ¿qué sacó?, ya regresa, me besó muy tierno, el beso está cambiando,_

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, ¿a qué te levantaste?

Blaine: Por más

Kurt: ¿Más qué?

B: _A ver si con este beso y esta caricia contesto a tu pregunta, creo que si, es delicioso hacer el amor contigo, sentir como nuestra piel está en contacto, como te estremeces con cada caricia que te hago, la forma en que me miras, al entrar en comunión nuestros cuerpos, es como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. Del dolor que sentiste la primera vez, no queda nada, has sido mi hombre varias veces en esto días, ¿mi hombre?, suena más lindo mi novio, has sido las dos cosas, ¿te gustaría vivir en N.Y?, yo creo que si, serías feliz viendo edificios enormes, al llegar mi departamentos no estaría vacío, estarías tú esperándome con una cena tal vez, amarnos hasta el amanecer como hicimos hoy. Estoy exhausto, todos estos pensamientos no me darían miedo si los hubiera tenido mientras estaba llegando al climax, estamos en perfecta calma, solo abrazados y los dos recordando, bueno yo lo estoy haciendo del deleite de amarnos tantas veces, pero contigo nunca es suficiente. Voy a dormir, un beso,_

Blaine: ¿Descansamos?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Mañana podemos seguir amándonos

Kurt: Las veces que tú quieras, me gustó mucho ir al cine contigo

Blaine: A mi también, hacía mucho que siempre iba solo, fue lindo haber ido con mi novio

Kurt: Para mi fue la primera vez que fui al cine, adoré ir con mi novio

Blaine: Cierra tus ojos, mañana no amanezcas con miedo, yo solo quiero estar contigo

Kurt: Yo también solo quiero estar contigo.

K: _Cerré los ojos, me dio un beso en la mejilla, en la película decían que las cosas nunca son lo que uno planea, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esa chica, en la vida hubiera imaginado un día como hoy, ir a comer y al cine, menos la noche que vivimos. Llegó un momento cuando sentí que se le olvidaría de usar el preservativo, que quise que lo hiciera, poder tener un hijo del hombre que amo, el cual será el único en mi vida; tal vez al tener un bebé de él, me daría la fuerza para liberarme de mis abuelos, Sor Margarita decía que cuando se tiene un hijo, se toma valor para muchas cosas, de principio dar a luz, que según ella hay que ser muy machote para ello. Será mejor dormir y alejar esto de mi mente, suficiente tendré cuando la doctora me revise, ya ni voy a dejar que lo haga simplemente le diré que pasó a la historia, porque conocí a un hombre maravilloso, que me ama y al cual me entregué por amor._

* * *

_Hasta más tarde =)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**SPOILER:**

Blaine: ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

Kurt: Ya terminé de

K: _Me preguntó muy feo, esto se fue al caño, no hubiera venido, él seguro está con el tal Jeremiah_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

K: _Otra mañana a su lado, ayer me dijo que no amaneciera con miedo, solo que no lo puedo evitar, supongo que con el tiempo se erradicará, espero que haya eso, ¿te podrías casar conmigo?, quisieras estar a mi lado para amarnos y respetarnos, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe, ¿si?. Está profundamente dormido, ¿no contestas a mi pregunta?, cada día me estoy enamorando de ti, ojalá que a ti te pase igual, de todas las veces que hemos hecho el amor, no has notado la marca que por más que hicieron las monjitas y hasta Verónica, ella me protegió esa vez de mi abuela. Me voy a destapar, según mis monjitas con el tiempo se iría, pero no alcanzo a ver,_

Blaine: ¿Qué haces?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: ¿Qué intentas ver?

Kurt: No intento ver nada

B: _Estaba intentando ver si tenía algo cerca de la cintura, en donde la espalda pierde su nombre, estaba acostado boca abajo y se giró, ahh no, yo quiero ver que tienes ahí,_

Blaine: Si voltéate

Kurt: No, me da pena

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque tengo como una mancha ahí

Blaine: Date la vuelta

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: Anda

Kurt: No me hagas cosquillas

Blaine: Quiero ver

Kurt: Está bien

K: _Ojalá que no se vaya a asustar, es como un circulo, más o menos grande, mi abuela fuma puro, cosa extraña porque mi abuelo no lo hace, las veces que llegaron ir sus amigos de él, las momias con que bailé mi vals, los que traían puro eran los hombres no las mujeres. Ya vio la marca que me dejó mi abuela, seguro me va a preguntar, no le quiero contar esa historia, es muy fea_

Blaine: ¿Qué te pasó?

Kurt: ¿No ha desaparecido?

Blaine: Es como una quemadura, la marca más bien que queda cuando te quemas, pero ahí, ¿cómo es posible que te hayas quemado?

Kurt: Mi abuela

Blaine: ¿Qué te hizo?

Kurt: Un día estaba discutiendo horrible con mi abuelo en el estudio, yo estaba en la sala jugando con Verónica

Blaine: ¿Quién es Verónica?

Kurt: Presiento que la amante de mi abuelo y la mamá de un tío mío

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: A mi no me consta nada, pero verás ese día que me hizo esto mi abuela, después de su agarrón en el estudio mandó a mi abuelo a otro cuarto, le sacó todas sus cosas y le gritó que en la vida la tocaría

Blaine: O sea que puso en celibato a tu abuelo

Kurt: Mi abuelo le contestó algo así de que: El ya tocaba algo mejor

Blaine: ¿No que muy puritanos tus abuelos?

Kurt: Yo no sé, lo malo que el que pagó los platos rotos fui yo, hasta Verónica por defenderme, aunque aquí entre nos, yo creo que que ella era el motivo de la pelea

Blaine: Porque ella era lo mejor que tocaba tu abuelo

Kurt: Yo creo, era muy joven y bonita, las veces que llegué a ir, siempre le preguntaba por qué no te has casado Verónica, ella me decía, no hagas esas preguntas, pero digamos que ya lo hice

Blaine: Woah

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Pero ahí no me explicas por qué tienes esa marca

Kurt: ¿No te da asco?

Blaine: ¿Cómo?, no, para nada

Kurt: Es que mi abuela me gritó que así ningún hombre se me acercaría y como les daría repulsión, era mejor que fuera sacerdote

Blaine: Yo tengo algunas cicatrices de niño, ves, ¿te dan asco?

Kurt: No

Blaine: A mi tampoco, son accidentes y huellas de lo que uno hace, pero a ti esa te la hicieron

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Después de botarle todas sus cosas a mi abuelo al corredor, yo seguía petrificado con Verónica en la sala, ella me abrazó porque empecé a llorar, no entendía nada, mi abuela nos vio y bajó, aventó a Verónica y dijo: No te le acerques pecadora, me jaló y yo no quise, así que me aventó al sofá, cuando andaba enojada siempre se ponía a fumar puro

Blaine: Raro en una mujer

Kurt: Si, porque mi abuelo no fumaba, dentro de los insultos y cosas que se alcanzaron a escuchar desde afuera, le decía mi abuelo: Pareces chimenea, me da asco tocarte, hueles a puro humo, ella huele a rosas

Blaine: ¿Ella era Verónica?

Kurt: Infiero que si

Blaine: No me digas que te quemó con el puro

Kurt: Pues no lo hizo con esa intención al principio, sacó una especie de cuero que siempre tenía a la mano para darme cuando me portaba mal, aunque yo digo que nunca me porté tan mal como para tratarme así

Blaine: Chiquito, ¿te golpeaba mucho?

Kurt: Los cuatro años que solo estuve ahí fueron horribles en gran medida por mi abuela, de repente mi abuelo me defendía, pero no eran muchas veces, Verónica siempre me curaba las consecuencias según ella decía de la menopausia de mi abuela

Blaine: Así que te quemó

Kurt: Le gustaba darme cinturonazos, decía para que no me fuera por el mal camino

Blaine: ¿A los cuántos años fue eso?

Kurt: Como a los doce

Blaine: Por Dios eras una niño

Kurt: Si, esa noche renegué tanto de la muerte de mis padres, Verónica me curó y me puso muchas cosas para tratar de aminorar la marca, mi abuela al pegarme se agachó y Verónica le dijo que no fuera a pegarme, ella le contestó algo así: Te revuelcas con mi marido, pero no tienes injerencia aquí. Nunca entendí eso de revolcarse, ¿sabes qué significa?

Blaine: Que tenía relaciones sexuales con tu abuelo, nada más que se usa digamos de forma despectiva

Kurt: Ahh, con razón yo no le encontraba coherencia, Verónica le detuvo la mano, se le enfrentó

Blaine: ¿Y tu abuelo?

Kurt: Solo veía

Blaine: Así que ni las manos metió

Kurt: Hasta después, mi abuela se puso histérica, puso el puro en su boca para tener las dos manos libres, yo seguía en el sofá sin moverme por miedo, cuando huía y me alcanzaba a veces me iba peor, mi abuela iba a golpear a Verónica, ahí intervino mi abuelo, dijo algo así: Le haces algo y te puedes ir a la cárcel, mi abuela traía el puro y dijo: No es posible, un ilegítimo, sobre mi cadáver, se le resbaló el puro me cayó a mí y yo grité. Mi abuela lo agarró y me quemó varias veces con él y dijo: Para que grites con razón y no te vuelvas un pecador, Verónica la aventó, dijo que me levantara de ahí e impidió que mi abuela me hiciera algo más. Unos días después dijo que me sacaría de esa casa del pecado y me mandó al Convento, por eso y por hablar con el hijo del mayordomo

Blaine: ¿Por hablar?

Kurt: Si, pero pasaron como tres meses para eso, Verónica comenzó a engordar según ella a causa del pan, siempre fue un amor conmigo, me quiere creo más que mi abuela.

Blaine: Así te hizo esa marca tu abuela

Kurt: Si, cuando llegué una vez Sor Remedios me vio, le platiqué como me lo había hecho y me dijo: Llegaste al cielo

Blaine: No pues, yo creo que cualquier lado era el cielo, al estar lejos de tu abuela

Kurt: Si

Blaine: No llores

Kurt: Lo siento, pero cada vez que sucedía algo así, yo me ponía muy mal y les reclamaba a mis papás que hubieran muerto

Blaine: Es una desgraciada tu abuela, ya chiquito cálmate

Kurt: Me gusta mucho cuando me dices chiquito

Blaine: Has tenido una vida muy difícil

Kurt: Algo

Blaine: Aún estaremos en tierra, vamos a desayunar fuera y a ver, ¿a qué otro lado te gustaría ir?

Kurt: Al zoológico, los últimos recuerdos que tengo es que mis papás me llevaron a uno muy grande, meses después tuvieron el accidente y perdieron la vida

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir al zoológico?

Kurt: Si, ¿habrá uno?

Blaine: Yo creo que si, es cosa de buscarlo

Kurt: Me encantaría, ahh no puedo

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque tengo turno, lo que no recuerdo es a qué hora

Blaine: Tú no te preocupes, yo arreglo que tengas el día libre

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Tengo mis conexiones

Kurt: ¿Podrías hacerlo?

Blaine: Sip, voy por el desayuno para mi novio y a ver lo de tu turno

Kurt: Si quieres

Blaine: Quédate aquí acostadito

Kurt: Por mientras me puedo bañar

Blaine: Nop, quiero que lo hagamos juntos

Kurt: Bueno

B: _Vamos por el desayuno, Trent por más que me preguntes de quién se trata, nop, mi novio es sumamente especial para mi y no lo voy a exponer a nada, tengo que ir a la oficina de Wes, me va a poner pero con eso de que no trabaje Kurt hoy, solo que tendrá que ayudarme, quisiera estar todo el tiempo a su lado, ahí viene el tal Louis, me dio una mirada más despectiva que nada_

Louis: El galán de cuarta

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Louis: No te hagas, mi primo no será tu presa

Blaine: Desde luego que no

Louis: Eso tenlo por seguro yo me encargaré de que no lo sea

L: _Lo dejé con la palabra en la boca, ¿dónde se metió este niño?, lo he ido a buscar a su camarote y nada que sale, esto está extraño, espero haya creído lo que le dije y este maldito no le haya lavado el cerebro._

B: _Su primo me odia a más no poder, como no, con todo lo que le dijeron, pero la historia con mi novio será diferente, ¿cómo lo haré cuando termine el crucero?, quisiera estar pegado todo el día con él, pero él si está en regla en eso de la tripulación, no como yo que estoy según, ahí viene Wes_

Wes: Hola, ¿cómo estás amigo?

Blaine: Feliz

Wes: Se ve, el chico inocente

Blaine: Mi novio, me está esperando con el desayuno, ¿sabes si tiene turno?

Wes: Supongo, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque me lo voy a robar

Wes: Con razón, se me hacía raro haberte encontrado así por casualidad

Blaine: Iremos al zoológico y como ya no desayunaremos fuera, comeremos

Wes: No puedo tener preferencias con él y lo sabes

Blaine: Solo cámbiale el día libre, vamos, estamos en tierra y no tocaremos hasta la semana que entra

Wes: Está bien

Blaine: Algo más

Wes: ¿Y ahora qué?

Blaine: Según donde esté él, me pones a mi también

Wes: A ti no te incluyo en el roll, lo sabes, solo te apareces en el lugar que quieres

Blaine: Están dos personas por área, así que si trabajaré

Wes: OK, como quieras

K: _Ahí viene, cerré los ojos, cuando se fue me embargaron los recuerdos de mis papás, los quisiera tener conmigo, mi abuela me aborrece creo, ya mejor alejo eso de mi mente, me dio un beso,_

Blaine: Seguiste llorando

Kurt: Me acordé de mis papás, quisiera que estuvieran vivos y no haber sufrido tanto

Blaine: No puedo hacer nada para traerte a tus papás de vuelta, pero si puedo hacer que te pases un día muy lindo hoy y olvides ese mal recuerdo de lo que te hizo tu abuela

Kurt: Gracias

B: _Después de dar muchas vueltas, dimos con el zoológico, en algunos momentos siento que es un niño, se emociona como tal, pero en las noches, para nada lo veo así; digamos que sufre metamorfosis y me hace sentir como si estuviera con un hombre experto, esa dualidad me agrada y me vuelve loco, sus reacciones suelen ser tan diferentes, a veces y otras no._

Kurt: Ahora vengo

Blaine: ¿Dónde vas?

Kurt: Me gustó ese globo chiquito de allá, me lo voy a comprar

Blaine: Nop

Kurt: ¿Por qué no?, mis papás siempre que salíamos a algún lugar como el parque o algo así me compraban uno

Blaine: Porque yo quiero regalártelo

Kurt: No es

Blaine: Nada de peros, ok, digo dame oportunidad de darte algo chiquito, soy tu novio

B: _Mi amor, seguro cuando regrese con el globo me gano un rico beso, fueron varios no solo uno, esto del paseo por el zoológico fue divertido,_

Kurt: Gracias, me divertí mucho

Blaine: Ve pensando a qué otro lugar te gustaría ir, la semana que entra hacemos parada el lunes en la noche y son dos días los que estaremos en tierra

Kurt: Lo haré, ya hace hambre

Blaine: Si, te voy a invitar a un lugar rico

K: _Estamos en un restaurante muy lindo, yo sigo haciéndome problemas con las conversiones, no tengo la menor idea si lo que pido es cara o barato, eso me preocupa no lo quiero dejar en banca rota_

Blaine: ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Kurt: Porque no sé qué pedir

Blaine: ¿No te gustó el lugar?

Kurt: Si, pero

Blaine: Ahh ya, estás preocupado viendo qué platillo cuesta menos

Kurt: Este si

Blaine: No mi amor, es más yo ordenaré por ti

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: Así no saldrá de mi presupuesto, ¿qué dices?

Kurt: Está bien

B: _Te tengo que quitar esa angustia de dejarme en la quiebra, jamás alguien se había preocupado por eso, si vieras que lo de la cuenta fue ni la décima parte de algunas comidas mías en N.Y.; estamos viendo el atardecer, es muy romántico esto, lo tengo abrazado por la cintura y está recargado en mi, le di un besito en su cuello, todavía se sonroja un poco, pero ya no corre. En la mañana me dijo algo de un tío, cosa que no me terminó de aclarar_

Blaine: Oye

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?

Blaine: En la mañana dijiste que tenías un tío o algo así

Kurt: Ahh es que cuando me fui al convento, más bien me mandó mi abuela y yo lo agradecí porque estaría lejos de ella, aunque iba a extrañar a Verónica, a escondidas ella me daba algunos juguetes, claro que jugábamos y se los tenía que llevar ella a su cuarto

Blaine: Así que Verónica te consentía mucho

Kurt: Y me quiere igual, yo me la pasaba desde que llegué metido en la cocina con ella, mi abuela al principio creo que entre menos me viera era mejor, nunca entendí por qué, pero si era bueno que no me viera, al hacerlo solo me pegaba

Blaine: Supongo que corrió a Verónica

Kurt: No, aunque según engordó con el pan, cuando yo regresé estaba delgada como siempre, pero era diferente

Blaine: ¿Contigo?

Kurt: Con mi abuela, se le imponía y le mantenía la mirada, antes se intimidaba un poco

Blaine: Yo creo que eso del pan era verdaderamente que estaba embarazada

Kurt: Yo digo que si, como viven en el siglo pasado, mi abuelo yo creo que no usó preservativo como tú lo haces

Blaine: Si no lo usara, te pasaría como Verónica

Kurt: Si y no creo que mi abuela se crea como yo lo hice, que era a causa de comer mucho pan

Blaine: Me hiciste reír, se fue el sol

Kurt: Apareció la luna

Blaine: Aja y será mejor que regresemos al barco, si quieres en la proa seguimos contemplando la luna, porque capaz que nos dejan.

K: _Regresamos al barco, me preguntó dónde estará el bebé de Verónica, si es así tengo un tío más chico que yo, calculando ha de tener más o menos lo mismo que yo llevo en el convento, ¿a él lo habrán mandado a un lugar así?_

Blaine: ¿En qué piensas?

Kurt: Trataba de descifrar que habrán hecho con mi tío o tía

Blaine: ¿Jamás viste a un niño en la casa?

Kurt: No, los días que iba Verónica siempre estaba ahí, al pendiente de mi como siempre y mucho más que antes diría yo, veía a mi abuela con odio, más bien las dos se miraban muy feo

Blaine: Supongo que nunca viste al bebé en casa de tus abuelos, porque capaz que tu abuela le hacía algo

Kurt: Debe ser así, tengo más familia en este mundo

Blaine: Dices que tienes un tío por parte de tu papá

Kurt: Si, el papá de Louis, además de dos tías en Canadá hermanas de mi papá

Blaine: ¿Tu mamá era hija única?

Kurt: Al igual que yo, vieras que casi nunca veíamos a mis abuelos, quizás porque vivíamos en Clovis

Blaine: ¿Dónde viven ellos?

Kurt: En Hidalgo

Blaine: Así que no los tratabas mucho hasta que llegaste ahí

Kurt: Nop

Blaine: Que extraño la mayoría de las veces se ve más a la familia de la mamá

Kurt: En mi caso al contrario, mi abuelita paterna era un amor conmigo, ya estaba muy viejita y falleció dos años antes que mis papás

Blaine: Así que Verónica había engordado por el pan

Kurt: Según

Blaine: Ya es tarde, ¿te divertiste?

Kurt: Mucho, gracias

Blaine: Vamos a tu camarote por ropa, ¿te quedas de nuevo conmigo?

Kurt: ¿Seguro?

Blaine: Si, ya no tengas miedo, te amo y quiero estar a tu lado

Kurt: Yo también te amo

K: _Hicimos lo que dijo y aparte algo más, entre la caminada por el zoológico y amarnos estamos muy cansados, será mejor que duerma, le di un beso en su nariz y sonrió, me acarició mis labios con sus dedos, esa sonrisa, ayy, creo que dormiré hasta más tarde._

B: _Quedamos muertos de nuevo, pero me dio un beso tan lindo, no pude resistir y nos volvimos a amar, la cicatriz que le dejó su abuela casi no se le nota, yo no había reparado en ella, eso que según yo había inspeccionado perfectamente su cuerpo; hora de dormir, nada más porque mañana a mi también me toca trabajar, bueno no, pero quiero estar a su lado, así que la forma más simple es que le ayude en el área que le toca, te amo, hoy le dije a Wes que te iba a robar, si lo hago pero a N.Y., mejor duermo en las noches pienso muchas incoherencias._

* * *

K: _Llevamos como once días de novios, contando el de hoy, la semana fue maravillosa, seguimos durmiendo en su camarote, bueno más amándonos que durmiendo, aunque él me dijo que no sintiera miedo, esta mañana desperté de nuevo con ese sentimiento, no, él solo quiere estar conmigo y está haciendo un esfuerzo por olvidar la forma que lo lastimaron. Debió amar mucho al que era su prometido, para haber decidido no volver a hacerlo, tratar de vengarse de alguna forma, están tocando, ¿quién será?, vamos a despertarlo con un beso_

Blaine: Umm

Kurt: Están tocando

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Están tocando la puerta

Blaine: Quien será tan inoportuno para venir a molestar

Kurt: Anda levántate, ¿no tienes turno?

Blaine: No

Kurt: El mío es hasta la tarde

Blaine: Entonces no abrimos

Kurt: Te pueden regañar, tal vez te anden buscando para decirte que tienes turno

Blaine: Está bien

B: _Otro beso igual al que me diste, me pongo esto para no abrir desnudo, que flojera, me tendré que desvestir después, porque yo te quiero amar, es muy agradable hacerlo en la mañana, a la hora que sea, estoy siendo presa fácil con él, yo según sería al revés, pero no, él me está atrapando en el amor y yo no pude hacer lo de mi aventura. Han sido tres semanas contigo, vamos de ganar, ¿quién diablos será?, no ven que estaba con mi novio muy a gusto acostado, voy a abrir con cuidado, sea quien sea no pretendo que lo vean,_

Blaine: ¿Si?

- Hola

Blaine: ¿Jeremiah te llamas?

Jeremiah: Aja, que mala memoria tienes

Blaine: No, si la tengo bien

Jeremiah: Oye nos toca estar juntos en la tarde, hay que limpiar la alberca privada

Blaine: Este, si que bien, gracias por avisarme, ¿algo más?

Jeremiah: No, ¿estás ocupado?

Blaine: Estaba durmiendo

Jeremiah: ¿Solo o acompañado?

Blaine: Nos vemos en la tarde

B: _Lo bueno que mi novio se quedó dormido, tardé en abrir, así que no oyó todas las cosas que me dijo el hombre este, yo quiero estar solo con él, voy por los desayunos o primero, a ver chiquito como reaccionas con esta caricia de tu novio, te volteaste, ¿acaso oíste?, no me interesa ese hombre, para una noche de sexo solamente me serviría y creo que no podría tenerlo después de haber hecho contigo tantos días el amor_

Blaine: ¿Por qué te volteas?

Kurt: Porque si

Blaine: ¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo?

K: _Aguántate las ganas de decirle algo, desde luego que lo escuché, acaso piensas que estoy sordo, pues te falló, tengo el oído bien afinado, gracias a que tenía que poner atención a los pasos de las monjas para que no me cacharan leyendo las cartas de mi primo, cuando alguna vez me llegué a meter a la dirección para hablarle por teléfono, en fin_

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Entonces por qué no quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

Kurt: Porque

B: _Ay chiquito como te volteas moviendo tus labios de esa forma, me provocaste, un beso, pero no tierno, quiero calentar motores, perfecto, vamos encendiendo las cosas, hacer el amor contigo no tiene comparación a nada de lo que había vivido, no tenías ni idea que hacer, ahora tienes demasiada idea mi amor. Odio tener que detenerme, pero embarazarte lo deseo, digo no lo quiero, el pensamiento se me comienza a estropear._

K: _La mañana se fue volando, a él le tocó estar con el tal Jeremiah y yo estoy aquí doblando toallas super encabronado, perdón por la grosería, pero es la verdad, nada más de imaginar que le esté tirando la onda, para colmo ahí viene mi primo, seguro me dará un sermón que me aleje de él. No nos ha visto juntos, porque me le he desaparecido toda la semana_

Louis: Hasta que te dejas ver, ¿dónde has andado?

Kurt: Aquí

Louis: Con el tipo ese

Kurt: No primo

Louis: Eres malo para mentir, ¿estás enamorado de él?

Kurt: Si te digo que si

Louis: Te hará sufrir

Kurt: Se ha portado muy lindo conmigo

Louis: Es que está tratando de llevarte a la cama para tener sus dos noches y bye

L: _Pobre de mi primo, no ve que ese Don Juan lo ha seguido cortejando solo para lograr su cometido, seguro ya se habrá tirado a varios durante estos días, porque dudo que se aguante hasta que tú quieras dar tu brazo a torcer. Lo cual lo dudo, me dijiste bien claro que sería hasta casarte, lo cual no es posible, porque lo harás con el vejestorio ese, eres tan bueno que te mangonearán a su antojo tus abuelos, yo seguiré intentando abrirte los ojos, se supone que por cariño tus abuelos te crearon, no para que los sacaras de un apuro económico_

Kurt: No lo ha logrado

Louis: Tampoco lo debe hacer

Kurt: Según tú, sería decisión mía

Louis: Si primo, pero con alguien que te ame, no con un desgraciado como él

K: _Si supieras, pues dos noches no han sido, hemos estado juntos varios días y noches, en los cuales nos hemos amado en la mañana, a medio día y en la noche, ¿qué mierda estará sucediendo en la piscina esa?, no me vayas a poner el cuerno, por favor, porque yo te amo y me dolerá mucho, será que no fueron dos noches sino una semana más o menos._

Kurt: ¿Si no fuera un desgraciado?

Louis: Da la impresión de que no lo es, por eso logra tener sus acostones con cualquiera, hay muchos que están buscando nada más saltarle, pero

Kurt: ¿Pero qué?

Louis: No sé sabe a quién o quienes ha conquistado este año

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Louis: Si, digo anda tras de ti, pero como no ha conseguido su objetivo, seguro habrá buscado a otros mientras tú cedes

Kurt: ¿No han sabido quienes son ellos?

Louis: Según me dicen es raro

Kurt: ¿Raro por qué?

Louis: Porque a él le gusta hacer alarde de cada cosa que ha hecho con cada uno y hasta puntos y señas de que si tuvieron sexo de tal o cual forma, en el camarote del pobre incauto, en algún lado del barco, algunos dicen que hasta en la cocina en el piso lo ha hecho con alguno

K: _Ya no me digas nada, nosotros no lo hicimos en la cocina, ahí solo me comenzó a despertar las sensaciones que en la vida imaginé tener, me excitó, pero yo salí corriendo, te estuve buscando y me tuve que arriesgar a que él al día siguiente me diera una explicación_

Kurt: Primo no quiero oír más

Louis: Te hiciste ilusiones con el tipo ese, mira Harry conoció a un chico lindo, te lo puedo presentar

Kurt: No gracias

Louis: Primo, por uno malo no juzgues igual a todos, el Don Juan tiene muchos anotados que quieren revolcarse con él, deja que ellos le sacien su deseo, tú busca el amor en otro lado, porque con él no será así

Kurt: ¿Muchos?

Louis: Si

Kurt: ¿Como quién?

Louis: Hay un chico que se llama Jeremiah, él tiene novio y toda la onda, pero le han dicho que él es buen amante, así que está dispuesto para dos acostones con él, tampoco le interesa nada más

K: _Gracias por el dato primo, me acabas de poner más mal de lo que ya estaba, claro si en la mañana hasta le preguntó si estaba solo, ahora está con él, maldita sea qué estará haciendo._

En la alberca,

B: _Ahí viene el tipo ese, no pude dar con Wes para que me moviera, cómo se le ocurre ponerme con un tipo así, feo no es y ha de haber oído todo lo que yo hago, por eso fue a buscarme de esa forma tan insinuante a mi camarote, yo estaba con mi novio, tengo novio no lo debo olvidar, este año es diferente, me estoy enamorando de él._

Jeremiah: Hola guapo

Blaine: Hola

Jeremiah: ¿Listo para limpiar la alberca?

Blaine: Hagámoslo rápido, porque me quiero ir temprano

Jeremiah: Así que es rápido lo que haces

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

J: _¿Quién rayos toca?, me quiero cenar a este hombre, dicen que es bueno en la cama, yo tengo mi relación sería en otra parte, solo quiero diversión con él, dos noches más que suficientes para un amante en turno, una vez que me acueste con este yo quiero probar al novio del tal Louis. Bien, él fue a abrir, me voy a quitar el uniforme y quedar en traje de baño, ¿o de una vez me quito todo?, dejemos que haga algo él._

B: _El tipo este cuando regrese capaz que está desnudo, yo creo que quiere que me lo tire aquí en la alberca, digo se me ofreció así sin más, ese es el tipo de hombres que yo escogía, los cuales no tenían remilgo para estar dos noches; pero me falló, según esto me encapriché con mi chiquito y ahí me mantuve firme hasta que tuvimos relaciones, el desgraciado está volviendo, ¿abro o regreso a tirarme al tal Jeremiah?, vamos a ver quién es_

Blaine: ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

Kurt: Ya terminé de

K: _Me preguntó muy feo, esto se fue al caño, no hubiera venido, él seguro está con el tal Jeremiah, pero es mi novio, ¿por qué me engañó?, no se vale, tú me dijiste que querías seguir conmigo, que tonto soy, solo fue un espejismo yo mismo se lo pedí, siento como me circula la sangre con más fuerza, tengo mucho más coraje, mi primo tenía razón no debí ceder, él solo me quería para un rato, ya se cansó y ahora seguirá, será mejor que me largue de aquí_

Blaine: Espera

Kurt: Termina de hacer lo que estás haciendo

Blaine: Nada

Kurt: O lo que ibas a hacer

B: _No chiquito, ahora si aunque Jeremiah me insinuó algo desde la mañana yo quiero estar contigo, amar es mil veces mejor que tener sexo, un beso, estás llorando, no te engañé, pero has de estar sintiendo que si_

Jeremiah: ¿NO PIENSAS VENIR?

Kurt: Anda, te hablan

Blaine: Estoy ocupado con mi novio, que es el único hombre que me interesa

Kurt: ¿Seguro?

Blaine: Si

K: _Se fue conmigo, fuimos a la popa ya que dada la hora todo mundo anda en el comedor, nos estamos besando, lo siento extraño, será que si está diferente conmigo o yo estoy enojado con lo del tal Jeremiah, está apuntado el tipo ese para estar con él,_

Blaine: ¿Tienes hambre?

Kurt: No, todavía tengo lo de la comida como atorada

Blaine: Yo tampoco tengo hambre, quiero amarte

Kurt: ¡Aquí!

Blaine: Nop, vamos a mi camarote

B: _Se asustó, cómo crees, ahí viene el tal Jeremiah, junto con tres tipos más, no quiero que me vean con él, de hacerlo comenzarán a hablar, toda la semana fui muy cuidadoso, nadie sabe nada y a estas alturas no quiero que lo hagan, ahí hay un corredor, está oscuro, chiquito quizás te enojas, pero es lo mejor._

K: _Me aventó al corredor, oigo voces, es el tal Jeremiah, ahora me va a oír, creo no debo moverme, según esto no ha pasado nada, él no ha dicho absolutamente ni una palabra de lo sucedido entre nosotros, solo está cuidando que no se enteren que somos novios por su fama, si, así es_

Jeremiah: Muñeco te asustaste en la tarde

Blaine: No, tenía algo más que hacer

Jeremiah: Ese niño no te va a dar lo que nosotros si

Blaine: ¿Qué niño?

Jeremiah: El primo del tal Louis

Blaine: Él y yo no

Jeremiah: Desde luego que no, supongo que has de estar aburrido de esperarlo

Blaine: Si lo estuviera

Jeremiah: Conmigo

Thad: Con nosotros

Jeremiah: Cierto Thad, con nosotros puedes tener las dos noches que buscas, sabemos que eres bueno para lograr satisfacer a un hombre, cada quien tiene su vida, pero desde que subimos queremos probar si es cierto

B: _Creo que se me van a desvestir aquí, no lo pueden ver a él, pero mi novio si está escuchando y viendo todo lo que hacen estos hombres, a ver a qué hora sale y les dice sus cosas, no están mal los cuatro, con ellos podría cubrir la cuota de una semana, de los días que solo he estado con él, no, no, que se alejen de mi esos pensamientos._

Jeremiah: Que dices guapo ¿te animas?

Elijah: No nos contestas, es parte de la táctica, con nosotros no debes hacerlo, solo aparece alguna noche en nuestro camarote y con gusto te recibimos

K: _Ya se fueron los tipos estos, estuve a punto de salir e irme a golpes con ellos, así que era cierto lo que decía mi primo, muchos están apuntados para estar con él, me jaló y me besó, yo fui seco en ese beso,_

Blaine: Solo quiero estar contigo

Kurt: Y yo contigo

Blaine: Ven

Kurt: Si

K: _Pasamos a mi camarote según por ropa, pero me besó, yo creo que aquí nos vamos a quedar esa no es buena señal, no fue el lunes de la semana pasada, sino será mañana presiento_

Blaine: Nos quedamos aquí, traigo preservativos

Kurt: Si quieres

B: _Estás muy ausente mi amor esta noche, te estoy besando y estás como congelado, te afectó todo lo que dijeron esos tipos, será mejor que solo durmamos_

Blaine: No quieres

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: Fue un día pesado, ayer casi no dormimos, ven hay que acostarnos

Kurt: Si

K: _La verdad no estoy como para hacer el amor, con todo lo que oí temo que tú te vayas a ir con alguno, mañana veremos qué sucede cuando despertemos._

* * *

linis93: Eres la primera que menciona eso! :O quizás sí deberían preocuparse un poco por si el desgraciado decide volver jojo

Hasta mañana :D

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Kurt: Solo me duele el estómago

Wes: Bien, con permiso

Kurt: Propio

W: Más bien lo que duele es el corazón y que se acabó el espejismo, ayy, ahora ¿quién viene? escucho risas, son hombres, no, por favor que no sea él… si es, se quedó congelado al verme aquí, viene con Jeremiah

* * *

Blaine: ¿Dónde está tu camarote?

Jeremiah: Vamos al tuyo

Blaine: No, si quieres que tenga sexo contigo será en tu camarote


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

K: _La hora siento de la despedida llegó, ayer nos quedamos en mi camarote, solo dormimos, la verdad no estaba de ánimos para algo más, veremos qué sucede este día, aun está dormido, ¿lo despierto?, anoche quería que nos amaramos, yo le pedí el espejismo, pero llegó un momento que se me olvidó. Sentí que él realmente me amaba, me engañé, no pude contenerme estoy llorando, ya lo desperté, cerré los ojos, esto se terminó, lo tengo que aceptar y no buscarlo, ¿por qué te niegas a amar?, ¿por qué te cierras a esa posibilidad?, yo soy capaz de todo por ti, los lujos no me interesan, solo el amor, podríamos ser muy felices juntos._

B: _Chiquito estás llorando, esta vez no estás errado, me parte verte así, con la simple idea de que acabe con esto, te voy a abrazar, lloraste más, ni preguntaré qué tienes, supongo que con todo lo de anoche que escuchaste, eso es lo que yo busco, no amor. Me pediste que te hiciera un espejismo, creo que yo también lo estaba viviendo al lado tuyo, consideré que era capaz de amar y lo estaba haciendo contigo, pero no fue así. Anoche cuando los tipos esos se me insinuaron, hubo un instante que te quise dejar ahí e irme con alguno, anoche por eso no insistí en que hiciéramos algo, he vuelto a lo mío, el recuerdo de las noches y los días que según hicimos el amor, no te lo quiero borrar, ¿qué hago?, ¿le digo que se acabó o solo me desaparezco?, me va a ver con otros y va a sufrir, regresó el desgraciado chiquito, perdóname_

Kurt: Te siento extraño desde ayer

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: ¿Se acabó el espejismo verdad?

Blaine: Yo

Kurt: Con eso es suficiente, mi turno es en la alberca, me puedes hacer solo un favor

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: No vayas ahí por las horas que estaré, también mañana es igual

Blaine: Si, está bien

Kurt: Hoy en la noche llegamos a tierra

Blaine: Lo sé no habíamos planeado nada que hacer, ¿o si?

Kurt: No, se me hará tarde mejor me levanto a bañarme, ¿lo haces conmigo o

Blaine: Creo que mejor me voy

Kurt: Bien

K: _Está por irse, ya se vistió yo sigo aquí acostado aguantando las ganas enormes de decirle que no lo haga, que intente seguir con el espejismo, yo sabía a lo que me arriesgaba, no, me engañó desde la primera vez, bueno lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí_

Blaine: Ya me voy

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Trataré de no cruzarme contigo

Kurt: Está bien, al menos hasta hoy en la noche por favor

Blaine: ¿Por qué hoy en la noche?

Kurt: Porque al que vea mañana no será mi novio que amo, sino digamos su gemelo malvado

Blaine: El desgraciado

Kurt: Si, yo estas tres semanas estuve con el hombre de buenos sentimientos, que me ama y el cual por razones ajenas a él, se tuvo que bajar del barco, pero se fue amándome

Blaine: Perdóname, yo

Kurt: No tengo nada que perdonarte, fuiste alguien muy lindo conmigo, me llevaste a experimentar amor y otras sensaciones que desconocía, a explorar cada cosa que podía sentir y a comprobar que no era un horror, hacer el amor en la noche de bodas o antes como yo lo hice contigo

Blaine: No llores por favor

Kurt: Lo siento, supongo que tienes turno al igual que yo

B: Se levantó y yo sigo aquí congelado, con una sensación horrible en el pecho, sacó su ropa, chiquito, vino a abrazarme, no lo hagas así por favor, te di cosas lindas, quédate con esas, has como dices que a quien veas no es el mismo que amas, el beso de la despedida, mejor salgo de aquí,

Blaine: Adiós

Kurt: Si, nos vemos en la comida

Blaine: No habrá

Kurt: Lo siento, ya vete

K: _Ya se fue, por esa puerta acaba de salir mi novio y se tiró al mar, mejor me seco estas lágrimas, hasta lo estoy ahogando, bien, necesito bañarme, ¿qué me pongo?, todavía tengo un traje de baño de los que yo escogí, en la noche tengo que lavar uno sino mañana no tendré qué ponerme, lo que necesitaba, encontrarme con mi primo, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, él consiguió lo que buscaba y estará completamente lejos de mi_

Louis: Hola primo, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada

Louis: Tienes mala cara

Kurt: Es que anoche me estuvo doliendo el estómago

Louis: Pobrecito, si te sientes muy mal, yo te puedo cubrir, mi turno es en la tarde, si te sientes mejor pues lo haces por mi, sino no hay problema

K: _Sabes algo primo, te voy a tomar la palabra porque necesito llorar y en la alberca no podré, siento una presión muy fuerte en el pecho que requiero urgentemente sacar, en la tarde estaré mejor,_

Kurt: ¿Dónde te toca?

Louis: En la alberca igual

Kurt: Ok, entonces solo cambiamos, ¿te parece?

Louis: Bien, en la noche Harry y yo iremos a un lugar aquí a bailar, vienes con nosotros

Kurt: Depende como me sienta

Louis: Bueno, al menos ese tipo hizo algo bueno te enseño a bailar

Kurt: Si primo, gracias voy a regresar al camarote

Louis: ¿Ya desayunaste?

Kurt: No, pero no tengo hambre

Louis: Ok

K: Dije que iba al camarote pero ando en otro lado, espero que no se le ocurra venir con su conquista, estoy en nuestro acuario particular, viendo por el espejo los peces, no debí salir del convento, no sé qué es peor, haber amado y me destrozaran así mi corazón, quizá era mejor jamás haberlo hecho. Alguien abrió la puerta, ¿quién es?,

Wes: Hola

Kurt: Hola

Wes: ¿No tienes turno?

Kurt: Si Wes, solo que cambiamos mi primo y yo

Wes: Ahh de acuerdo, ¿te encuentras bien?

Kurt: No, digo si

Wes: Has estado llorando, ¿qué te pasa?

Kurt: Nada

Wes: Digo sé que no hemos cruzado muchas palabras, pero

W: _No le puedo preguntar si es por mi amigo, este bruto seguro volvió a las andadas, ¿que no experimentó que amar es mucho mejor que tener sexo?, pobre niño está llorando a mares, mejor lo dejo solo para que siga sacando su dolor, voy a buscar a Blaine para preguntarle si lo paso con su primo Louis ya_

Kurt: Solo me duele el estómago

Wes: Bien, con permiso

Kurt: Propio

W: _Más bien lo que duele es el corazón y que se acabó el espejismo, ayy, ahora ¿quién viene? escucho risas, son hombres, no, por favor que no sea él… si es, se quedó congelado al verme aquí, viene con Jeremiah_

Jeremiah: ¿Eres el primo de Louis?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Pensamos que no había nadie aquí, ¿qué te sucede?

Kurt: Me duele el estómago, no se preocupen ya me iba, este lugar ya no es un acuario particular

B: _Chiquito soy un idiota, cómo se me ocurre traer a Jeremiah aquí, me tuve que imaginar que tal vez vendrías, desayunamos muchas veces aquí o comimos, te encantaba ver los peces, el azul del mar, todo, ojalá hubieras llegado años antes a mi vida; te fuiste llorando no sé suponía que estabas en la alberca, este tipo me está desabrochado la camisa, pero él se fue muy mal, voy a verlo. A ver tú quítate de encima_

Jeremiah: ¿Qué te pasa?

Blaine: Ahora regreso

Jeremiah: ¿No traes?, yo traigo uno aquí

Blaine: Ahora vengo

Jeremiah: Aquí te espero, ¿me desvisto?

Blaine: No

B: _¿Dónde te habrás ido a meter?, vamos a subir las escaleras, ¿qué es eso?, estás en ese corredor llorando, vamos a acercarnos con cuidado, está destrozado, chiquito, me puse de rodillas lo abracé, cuando lo sintió, me volteó a ver, no ha dicho nada, no me vayas a besar por favor_

Blaine: Me dijiste que

Kurt: Está siendo muy

Blaine: Yo te dije

Kurt: Si tú me dijiste tal cual eran las cosas, solo que mi corazón se enamoró, no puedo hacer nada contra ello, suéltame, siento haberte destruido el acostón que seguramente ibas a tener

Blaine: No me hables así porque

Kurt: Tal vez sea mejor que te odie, dime algo feo

Blaine: Chiquito, quédate con los momentos lindos que vivimos

Kurt: Es que por eso duele mucho

Blaine: Fui

Kurt: Ya

K: _¿Por qué me fue a buscar como si le interesara mi dolor?, a estas horas debió de tener su acostón con Jeremiah, él no se va a poner así, yo lo amo, él fue claro, no he comido nada en todo el día, es hora de ir a relevar a mi primo, ¿qué hace aquí afuera?_

Kurt: ¿Qué quieres?

Blaine: Te traje esto

Kurt: No quiero nada

Blaine: En todo el día no has comido nada, son casi las dos, has de tener hambre

Kurt: Vieras que no, lo único que tengo es mucho dolor

Blaine: Por favor tómalo

Kurt: No, ya tomé el riesgo de entregarme a ti sabiendo que a los dos días me mandarías al diablo, pero no me interesó, porque esta parte si

Blaine: No lo digas por favor

Kurt: Si amo, aunque la otra no

Blaine: Yo

Kurt: Ve a revolcarte con el tal Jeremiah o con quien sea

B: _Me habló bien feo y ni quiso comer, vieras que no, después de que te fuiste ni regresé a nuestro acuario particular, ahí viene el tipo ese, yo quiero salir corriendo tras de ti, ya acabé eso sal de mi cabeza, este tipo quiere que me lo tire, ahí vamos_

Blaine: ¿Dónde está tu camarote?

Jeremiah: Vamos al tuyo

Blaine: No, si quieres que tenga sexo contigo será en tu camarote

Jeremiah: Qué importa el lugar, mientras

B: _Me jaló mi mano, sentí asco, ¿por qué?_

Blaine: ¿Mientras qué?

Jeremiah: Mientras cumplas bien aquí, no hay problema, es más, si quieres nos revolcamos aquí mismo

B: _Afuera del camarote de mi novio, no, ya no es eso, en la mañana terminé con él, pegué mi cuerpo al tipo este y no siento nada_

Jeremiah: Lo quieres aquí, yo lo puedo hacer donde sea

Blaine: Que tal en

En la alberca,

Louis: Primo traes peor cara que en la mañana

Kurt: No se me ha quitado el dolor

Louis: Vete a tu cuarto a dormir, ¿ya comiste?

Kurt: Si

Louis: ¿Qué tendrás?

Kurt: No sé

Louis: Ve a la enfermería

Kurt: Si lo haré

Louis: ¿Te buscamos en la noche?

Kurt: No primo, yo prefiero quedarme

Louis: Tú tienes algo más que tu dolor de estómago, ¿qué es?

Kurt: Nada, mañana yo cubro tu turno y el mío

Louis: Si, no te preocupes

Kurt: Nos vemos

Louis: Ok

K: _Tengo más mala cara, pues es obvio no he comido en todo el día, tampoco lo quiero hacer, voy a regresar a mi camarote, esto es el colmo el tipo ese lo está manoseando, ¿por qué no fue a otro lado?, él no está moviendo sus manos, ahh ya, yo quiero entrar y llorar, reprocharme lo estúpido que fui de entregarme a él, los voy a aventar, digo están en la entrada de mi camarote_

Kurt: ¿Me dan permiso?

Jeremiah: No te preocupes, ya nos vamos a otro lado, ¿mi camarote o el tuyo?

B: _Ni te voy a contestar eso, ya entró mi novio, eso pasó a la historia, al igual que lo que veía como oro su abuela, bueno yo ni siquiera deseo estar con el tipo este, solo quisiera... basta, el desgraciado volvió, este quiere lo mismo que yo, dos noches de sexo le_ _bastan _

Blaine: Vamos a ver dónde lo hacemos

Adentro Kurt escuchó eso perfectamente, se dejó caer en la cama llorando,

K: _Me quedé dormido llorando, ¿qué hora es?, me arden los ojos horrible, voy a ponerme agua en la cara, Louis no vino, yo creo que vio la luz apagada y se fue con Harry dijo que irían a bailar, yo ni fuerzas ni ánimos para eso. Me estalla la cabeza, entre la lloradera que he tenido todo el santo día y para colmo no he comido nada, voy a ir a la proa, después trataré de conseguir algo en la cocina, espero que no se le ocurra estar ahí con el tipo ese, necesito un poco de aire._

B: _Ahí está, sigue llorando, no ha comido nada en todo el día, yo me comí lo que le llevé y fui por la cena para hacerla en mi camarote, no toparme contigo; porque verme sé que te lastima y a mi me hace sentir peor que cucaracha verte llorar. Todo el día solo he pensado en ti, ¡que estupidez hice!, no pude hacer nada con Jeremiah, fuimos a su camarote el tipo se desvistió, porque yo ni las manos moví, cuando me trataba de besar lo esquivaba, verlo desnudo ni siquiera me excitó en lo absoluto, ¿qué me hiciste chiquito?, estás muy mal y yo con unas ganas enormes de estar a tu lado, ahí voy, me vas a mandar bien lejos, pero bueno, lo abracé y no me aventó, acaricié su mejilla y le di un beso en ella._

K: _Por un segundo al sentir que me abrazaba se esfumó todo, pero él, más cuando me dio un beso tan tierno en la mejilla, es el fantasma de mi novio que se ahogó, parte del espejismo que por tres semanas viví, pero se terminó desde hoy en la mañana_,

Blaine: Ya no llores

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Blaine: No he podido dejar de pensar en ti

Kurt: Aja, ya tuviste tu acostón con Jeremiah, déjame en paz

Blaine: Si te dijera que si, ¿pararías de llorar?

Kurt: Uyy si, y ¿dónde fue?, ¿en tu camarote, en el suyo o en otro lado?

Blaine: No te voy a contestar eso

Kurt: Si, francamente oírtelo decir me dolería más

Blaine: Estás muy pálido, no has comido nada en todo el día

Kurt: Ya comí

Blaine: No es cierto, yo comí lo que te llevé a medio día, ahí está la cena, nos sentamos y comes

Kurt: Estoy cumpliendo mi penitencia

Blaine: ¿Penitencia por qué?

Kurt: Porque pequé mucho la semana pasada

Blaine: Lo que sucedió entre nosotros no fue pecado simplemente

Kurt: Sexo y yo pequé de inocente

Blaine: No digas eso, tienes que comer algo

Kurt: Gracias no

Blaine: Oye, no la vayas a tirar, contaminas el mar y tú tienes que comer, sino te vas a enfermar

Kurt: Como si te preocupara, no te preocupes, ya no necesito tener fuerzas para nada

K: _Me puso la mano en la boca, le iba a decir más cosas_

B: Aunque me muerdas. Voy a quitar mi mano y vas a cenar, ya después no me vuelvo a cruzar en tu camino, por favor

K: _Si lo que no quiero es eso, quisiera que te quedes y me ames, ya me quitó la mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla, bien vamos a sentarnos y a cenar_

Kurt: Está bien, eres el fantasma de mi novio que se ahogó

Blaine: ¿No nada más me iba a bajar del barco?

Kurt: Te tiraste al mar y te moriste

Blaine: ¿Tan así?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Que linda sonrisa

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Así que me ahogaste

Kurt: No quiero comer

Blaine: Si, come

B: _Más a fuerzas que nada comiste chiquito, te abracé, quiero estar contigo, no yo me debo realmente ahogar como dice él, según me despedí de él en la mañana y estoy muriendo por él, si lo beso me llevaré una cachetada, vamos a ver, no, sino un beso muy rico, cambié el beso y si me mandó por un tubo_

Kurt: Terminé esto, mejor me voy, mañana tengo que cubrir mi turno y el de Louis porque según hoy me dolía el estómago

Blaine: ¿Por qué no habías comido?

Kurt: No, porque... nada

Blaine: Entre Jeremiah y yo no pasó nada

Kurt: No estuviste con él, ¿por qué?, digo, el hombre te estaba manoseado y ¿fueron a su camarote o al tuyo?

Blaine: Fuimos al de él

Kurt: ¿Y luego?

Blaine: El tipo se desvistió, cuando me trataba de besar lo esquivaba

Kurt: Yo me creo eso, soy inocente, pero no pendejo

Blaine: ¡Que dijiste!

Kurt: Lo que oíste

Blaine: Pensé que no decías groserías

Kurt: Total ya pequé mucho, algo más a la lista como decir groserías es mínimo

Blaine: ¿Quisieras pecar esta noche conmigo de nuevo?

Kurt: ¿De verdad no estuviste con él?

Blaine: No pude, aquí mi amigo no quiso cooperar

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Blaine: Mi amigo

Kurt: Ahh, ya me voy

Blaine: ¿Entonces no pecamos de nuevo?

Kurt: No

K: _Me levanté, por qué no solo caminé, ¿a qué volteé a verlo?, aquí fue el primer beso, no hizo nada con Jeremiah, no entiendo por qué, para ser sincero realmente yo si quiero volver a hacer el amor contigo, sería una bonita despedida_

Blaine: ¿Te puede acompañar el fantasma de tu novio a tu camarote?

Kurt: Si

B: _Estiró su mano, chiquito, lo malo es que llegando allá, no me voy a querer ir, traigo preservativo, pero eso francamente sería lo de menos, bueno vamos ya abrí mi bocota, estamos caminando bien lento, ¿por qué?, porque la verdad yo no quiero dejar de sentirlo en mis brazos y supongo que él tampoco. Pero el camino no es eterno, llegamos, se recargó en la puerta y yo estoy enfrente recargado en el barandal, porque tanto su camarote y el mío como digamos son especiales están en cubierta a diferencia de los demás de la tripulación. Me va a decir algo, ¿qué será?_

Kurt: Yo no estoy pecando al entregarme al hombre que amo

Blaine: No

Kurt: ¿Quieres volver a amarnos esta noche?

Blaine: Mañana realmente me ahogo

Kurt: Si así lo quieres

Blaine: Ya no tengo nada claro, solo que me muero por hacerte el amor de nuevo

Kurt: Yo también estoy igual que tú

B: _Esto está abierto, entramos y comenzamos a besarnos, puso una de sus manos detrás de mi cuello y la otra en mi cintura, tu mano buscó el botón y cierre del short que traigo, está ya abierto, te separaste de mi_

Blaine: Va a ser muy especial

Kurt: Es la última noche

Blaine: Si

B: _Eso de la última, estoy dudándolo, tengo que quitar tu camisa, me sonreíste, bien, ahora un beso en tu hombro, del otro lado lo mismo, perfecto, mi amor, estás desabrochando mi pantalón, ¿qué se me metió en mi mente en la mañana?, quiero estar así contigo mil veces. Es que contigo nada es con prisa, todo es poco a poco, pausado, disfrutando, no como el tipo ese que nada más quería tas y ya, recorremos el norte y sur con caricias y besos, creo que los dos necesitamos con urgencia la liberación después de estar tanto tiempo aquí de pie recorriendo nuestro cuerpos. Se está durmiendo, como no quiero que lo haga, todo el día lloró, comió hasta hace rato e hicimos el amor, ese es mi problema, esta noche fue... no puedo, a la mierda, el desgraciado debe volver, lo necesito de vuelta; un buen principio será no quedarme a dormir contigo, hacerlo como siempre para respetar mis reglas, empezando con retomarlas las cosas regresarán a su normalidad. Con cuidado para no, ya sintió que me moví_

Kurt: ¿Te vas?

Blaine: Yo nunca me quedo

Kurt: Cierto, me quieres hacer un favor, porque yo sigo haciendo el amor contigo, aunque tú

Blaine: Shh, ¿cuál es el favor?

Kurt: ¿Me abrazas hasta que me haya quedado más o menos dormido?, después te vas para que no sienta tan feo

Blaine: Está bien

K: _La última noche, me voy a dormir, mañana mi novio se tirará por el barandal y se ahogará, hacer el amor siempre es tan placentero contigo, ¿por qué te niegas a amar?, no me haré más cruces, tengo que dormirme, solo se quedará en lo que lo hago._

B: Está dormido ya, si, no sintió cuando me levanté, dónde quedó mi ropa, la aventó de este lado, me puse de cuclillas para levantarla, me tengo que ir, aja, ¿y para qué le acaricié su mejilla y lo voy a besar?, lo desperté

Kurt: Umm, ¿qué pasó?, ya me estaba durmiendo, ¿me vas a decir algo?, por favor no lo hagas

Blaine: Muévete para allá

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Quiero dormir de este lado de la cama

K: _¿No ya se iba?, bueno ya me moví y él se acostó, nos abrazamos,_

Kurt: ¿No te ibas a ir?

Blaine: Me iba, cierra tus ojos

Kurt: Si

B: _Mañana tu novio si se ahogará, las cosas seguirán como si nunca te hubiera conocido, borraré las tres semanas a tu lado, bueno ¿y a ti qué mierda te pasó con Jeremiah?, con Kurt reaccionaste muy bien y a la primera, ¿ya te saciaste o necesitas más para volver a lo nuestro? Mañana estarás dispuesto a tener sexo, porque yo si lo quiero, ¿qué te pasó amigo?, el Jeremiah está bien proporcionado, operado a más no poder, no tiene nada natural, pero así habrá estado antes, en cambio Kurt no, ¿acaso no te gusta lo artificial? ¿Te acostumbraste muy rápido a lo bueno?, ya me volví loco, es media noche y yo hablando con... mejor me duermo, mañana él seguirá su camino y yo el mío, tus abuelos no me encontrarán fácilmente para pagar por mi osadía, te doy una tarjeta con mi dirección, me volví loco._

* * *

_Hasta más tarde =)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_SPOILER:_**

Adam: ¿Te pasa algo?

Kurt: No me agrada que me quieran abrazar, apenas nos conocemos

* * *

Blaine: ¡No te cruces por mi camino o no respondo!

Kurt: No lo haré

* * *

Vuelve el desgraciado recargado :(


	15. Chapter 15

**Advertencia: **Es probable que odien un poquito a Blaine, lo siento :( ahahah

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

K: _Anoche se quedó conmigo, está bien dormido, ¿quién está tocando?, estamos en mi camarote, así que yo tengo abrir, ahh ya voy, no quiero, bueno a ver quién es, me tengo que poner algo, ayer después de amarnos, bueno yo lo hice, yo sentí que él también, me toca de nuevo en la alberca, ¿qué me pongo?, su playera, pero quien sea si abro y lo ven, no mejor pregunto primero_

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Louis: Tu primo

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?

Louis: Ábreme la puerta

Kurt: No puedo

Louis: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Es que me agarraste en pleno baño, solo me envolví en una toalla

Louis: Ahh ok, termina de bañarte, quiero presentarte a alguien

Kurt: ¿A alguien?

Louis: Si anda

Kurt: Ok

K: _Yo no quiero conocer a nadie voy a darme un regaderazo rápido, él sigue dormido, no sintió que me paré ni ha oído el ruido que he hecho, chin, no tengo traje de baño, me voy a poner este, es el rojo, me dijo que no me lo pusiera, total, mi novio se tirará por el barandal; así que al que vea no le importará, ¿a quién me presentará mi primo?, ya me vestí, adiós mi amor, te voy a dejar una nota, supongo que esto fue de verdad. Bueno mejor me voy, el beso de despedida, casi lo despierto, no, está muy cansado. Abriré con cuidado para que no lo vea Louis_

Louis: Primo que bien te ves, hasta que te animas a ponerte uno de los trajes de baño que escogí yo

Kurt: Es que todos mis trajes de baño están sucios

Louis: Perfecto, así va a quedar muy impresionado

Kurt: ¿Quién va a quedar impresionado?

Louis: Ayer conocí a alguien, su nombre es Adam, es guapo y creo es de tu edad o un año más grande

Kurt: ¿Para qué lo quiero conocer yo?

Louis: Es guapo, verás que con él las cosas son diferentes

Kurt: ¿Diferentes a qué?

Louis: No busca lo que el tipo ese, anda vamos

Kurt: No

Louis: Si

K: _Está bien, no estoy de ánimos para pelear, yo no quiero conocer a alguien, solo quiero que el hombre que dejé durmiendo en mi camarote permita que se quede el hombre de buenos sentimientos, el lindo con el que he estado haciendo el amor. Bien ya estamos aquí, ¿esto se le hace guapo?, a mí no, guapo es mi novio, aunque presiento que desde ayer en la mañana es mi exnovio, recuerdo que mi primo me dijo que al terminar una relación se daba tiempo para recuperarse, no era bueno iniciar una_

Louis: Mira él es mi primo del que te hablé ayer

Adam: Hola mucho gusto, soy Adam

Kurt: Mucho gusto

A: _Este niño es el que andaba detrás de él el conquistador ese, tal vez yo logre lo que él no pudo, yo tengo el expediente limpio, al menos aquí, aunque no soy para nada un santo, busco exactamente lo mismo que él; ayer me mareé muy bien a Louis, pensé que no tenía novio, pero me dijo que si y me presentaría a su primo, porque él andaba solterito_

Louis: Bueno yo me retiro, que tengan un buen día

Kurt: Si gracias

Adam: Igualmente

En el camarote de Kurt,

B: _Tenía turno, yo quería volver a amarte, ni sentí cuando se levantó, dejó una nota, "¿anoche fue el adiós?, si verdad, bueno solo quiero decirte que gracias por todo, ¿hoy veré al gemelo malvado de mi novio?, supongo que si, disfruté mucho cada cosa que viví a tu lado, no sabes lo que significas en mi vida, te amo, aunque tú no, bueno yo siento que si lo haces, me creí el espejismo lo siento." Hermoso, se ve que borraste varias veces la carta antes de considerar que estaba bien, anoche pretendo que sea el adiós, tengo que comprobar una cosa, tú ya vas a querer o seguirás haciéndote del rogar, presiento que si busco al tal Jeremiah no querrá. ¿Cómo se llamaba el otro?, Elijah, dijo que eran compañeros de camarote, quizás a los dos, me voy a vestir, saldré sin fijarme si alguien me ve, aja, no hay nadie, bien, justo al que quería ver_

Elijah: No te gusta mi amigo ¿verdad?

Blaine: No, pero tú si, ¿tienes turno?

Elijah: Estoy libre

Blaine: Perfecto

Elijah: ¿En mi camarote?

Blaine: Si, es solo sexo lo que tendré contigo

Elijah: Yo también

B: _Llegamos, el tipo se desvistió, lo tiré a la cama, bien, ahora yo me bajo mi pantalón y lo otro solito, no quiero que me bese, bueno ¿a ti qué te pasa?, ¿tampoco quieres con él? no es posible, está bien, menos operado que el de ayer, ¿a quién engaño?_

Elijah: ¿Dónde vas?

Blaine: Creo que me rompieron

Elijah: ¡Qué!, ¿no que muy bueno en la cama y no sé qué tanto?

E: _Se largó, Jeremiah no dijo mentiras, está bien dotado el hombre, pero no más nada de nada, ni siquiera dejó que lo besara, presiento que es cuento todo lo que dicen, no quiso ni con Jeremiah ni conmigo._

Blaine salió de ahí muy enojado,

B: _No pude, ¿qué me pasa?, ahí viene Wes_

Wes: ¿Qué tienes?

Blaine: Vamos a tu oficina

Wes: Si está bien, oye a ya sabes quién, ¿lo paso al camarote con Louis ya?

Blaine: No

W: _Bueno ¿tú qué traes?, ayer lo encontré y estaba llorando, según esto traía dolor de estómago, aja, yo me trago eso, y ahora tú estás con una cara que bueno, ¿qué pasa?, llegamos a mi oficina_

Blaine: Me haces un favor

Wes: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: Tírame al mar

Wes: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque ya me descompuso

Wes: ¿Quién te descompuso?

Blaine: Él

Wes: ¿El chico inocente?

Blaine: Si, no puedo

Wes: ¿No puedes qué?

Blaine: Ayer según terminé con todo, en la mañana lo traté de hacer varias veces con un tal Jeremiah y nada, en la noche lo busque a él

Wes: ¿A Jeremiah?

Blaine: No, a Kurt

Wes: ¿Y te mandó bien lejos?

Blaine: No, hicimos el amor y todo bien, hace unas horas fui a comprobar con el tal Elijah que no estaba mal yo, la noche anterior todo estuvo bien y esto nada que funcionó

Wes: Te enamoraste, ese es tu gran problema, no puedes estar con otro hombre que no sea él porque lo amas

Blaine: No

Wes: ¿Bueno entonces por qué?

Blaine: Porque no sé, hazme un favor

Wes: Si, mientras no sea bajarlo del barco porque no lo puedo hacer

Blaine: ¿Puedes ir a ver a la alberca a ver cómo está?

Wes: ¿Para qué quieres que haga eso?

Blaine: Tal vez es solo carga de conciencia, ve

Wes: Ok, ¿por qué no vas tú?

Blaine: Porque te digo que es carga de conciencia, sino está sufriendo yo podré volver a lo mismo

Wes: Ayer yo lo encontré llorando

Blaine: ¿Vas Wes?

Wes: Si

W: _Este hombre, me hizo que me trajera el radiocomunicador para que le dijera, bien veamos cómo está el chico del que te enamoraste, pues claro amigo que ya no puedes tener sexo, porque el amor es mil veces mucho mejor. Llegamos a la alberca, ahí está muy platicador con rico mac pato, este si es un desgraciado, no como la careta que ha tratado de construir mi amigo_

Blaine: ¿Wes ya llegaste?

Wes: Si hombre

Blaine: Dime, ¿está bien o llorando?

Wes: Se ve muy bien

Blaine: ¿No está llorando?

Wes: Bueno no, pero exactamente a eso no me refería

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Wes: Trae un traje de baño que woah, con razón te enamoraste

Blaine: No me enamoré, ¿es uno rojo?

Wes: Si y está acompañado por rico mac pato

Blaine: ¿El tal Adam?

Wes: Aja, el hijo de mi socio que quiere seguir tus andanzas

Blaine: Ahh no, ¡a mi novio no le pondrá una mano encima!

Wes: No que, eyy tú

W: Me dejó colgado, presiento que viene para acá, cuando vea esto se pondrá furioso, el mac pato se quiere aprovechar de él, pero le puso un alto democrático, me acercaré un poco más para oír,

Adam: ¿Te pasa algo?

Kurt: No me agrada que me quieran abrazar, apenas nos conocemos

Adam: Yo llegué a ver a

K: _Ahí viene mi novio, ex, lo que sea, trae una cara, yo me voy, dejé al tipo ese con la palabra en la boca pero no me importa, viene tras de mi, ¿qué diablos quiere?, no, me va a decir algo, corro, soy bueno haciéndolo, estoy por llegar a mi cuarto, creo que lo perdí, abre maldita puerta; sentí horrible cuando el tipo ese me quiso abrazar, me dio asco, lo mismo me va a pasar con Evodio, peor al menos este no era viejo._

Más atrás,

B: _Corre rápido, le dije que no se pusiera ese traje de baño, no puede abrir de lo nervioso que está, lo necesito, llegué y lo abracé, lo comencé a besar, abre, no lo hace, vamos chiquito, te haré el amor hasta que me muera, pero me saciaré, para que pueda volver a lo mismo_

Blaine: Abre

Kurt: No

Blaine: Hazlo

Kurt: ¿Me vas a hacer algo?

Blaine: Hazlo o lo hago acá afuera

K: _No, mejor abro, me dio miedo, entramos, no había nadie afortunadamente es casi hora de la comida ni terminé mi turno, me está persiguiendo por la habitación casi, me atrapó, solo que me meta al baño, cerró la puerta y se recargó en mi, así que yo lo tuve que hacer en la puerta_

Kurt: No me hagas nada

Blaine: Tú me hiciste algo

Kurt: No, ya vete

Blaine: Dijiste que sería el malvado gemelo de tu novio, pues si

Kurt: Lárgate déjame, no me beses así

Blaine: Vamos a la cama, te haré el amor cuantas veces sean necesarias para no volverte a buscar

Kurt: No

Blaine: Si, vamos a la cama o aquí mismo lo hago

Kurt: No se puede

Blaine: ¿Quieres ver que si?

Kurt: No

B: _Estamos forcejando, pero yo sé cómo vencerte, el beso tierno, bajó la guardia y yo su traje de baño, lo tengo completamente desnudo ante mi y muerto de miedo, no, si, a ver por qué con él si, enseguida todo comienza a fluir, ¡mierda nunca me lo habías hecho!_

Blaine: Ayúdame a quitarme el pantalón

Kurt: No quiero

Blaine: Te va a gustar

Kurt: No me lastimes así

K: _Se quitó como pudo su ropa de la parte de abajo, no puede hacerlo o si, como lo hizo no sé, pero si, me está doliendo mucho, bueno no, ayy ya no sé, estoy gritando como loco, cruce mis manos detrás de su cuello, necesito besarte, mi amor, ¿por qué me haces esto?, es mucho, todo tan rápido me estalla la cabeza, ¿qué fue eso?, ayy, él está gritando igual que yo, Dios mío, está temblando, me abrazó, ¿usó preservativo?, no, eso fue lo diferente que sentí, fue de corrido digamos, me besó, pero yo me siento mal_

Blaine: ¿Te lastimé?

Kurt: Si, ahora lárgate

Blaine: Yo

Kurt: Buscabas sexo, ya lo tuviste ahora vete

Blaine: Si, era todo lo que venía a buscar

Kurt: Bien adiós

Blaine: ¡No te cruces por mi camino o no respondo!

Kurt: No lo haré

B: _Me separé de él y está llorando, se dejó resbalar, está en el suelo llorando, fui un animal, a ver chiquito, perdona a este estúpido que quiere alejarse de ti, me puse de rodillas, dónde están tus labios, necesito besarte, mi mano va a al sur, ¿te habré lastimado mucho?, ya necesito librarme de esto de una vez por todas_

Blaine: Dije que era hasta saciarme

Kurt: No, ya no por favor

Blaine: Si, vamos a la cama o te lo vuelvo a hacer como pueda

Kurt: Ya se está convirtiendo en un horror

Blaine: No

K: Y ahora qué hace, sus manos, no, ya vete, me está doliendo, no porque me lastime sino porque es solo sexo, lo dijo claro, está destruyendo completamente el espejismo, separó mis piernas, alzó mi cara y me besó, quitó su playera,

Kurt: Déjame no destruyas lo que siento por ti

Blaine: Vamos a la cama

Kurt: No, porque anoche estuve yo ahí con mi novio, con el hombre que amo, ayyy

Blaine: Te dije, necesito saciarme

Kurt: Vas a hacer que te odie

Blaine: Eso es lo que quiero

B: Hice como pude que te acostaras en el suelo, recorrí de norte a sur tu cuerpo, al principio tú estabas inmóvil, hasta con los ojos cerrados, pero no pudiste seguir así, contestaste a mis besos a mis caricias, a la forma en que te estoy haciendo el amor, ¿cómo me acomodo contigo?, te levantaste, no chiquito

Kurt: ¡Ya basta!

Blaine: No basta nada, me tengo que ir bien de aquí, no lo haré así, tú también necesitas que sacie lo que sientes ahí

Kurt: No

K: _Me acorraló de nuevo en una esquina, no me lo puedo quitar de encima, tampoco quiero_

Kurt: Te amo

B: Mi amor, yo también, que aberración estoy haciendo contigo, no lo haré por segunda vez, ¿qué haces?

Blaine: Yo también te amo, soy un idiota

Kurt: Termina lo que me estabas haciendo, así tú te saciarás y yo te terminaré de odiar

Blaine: ¿Eso quieres?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Bien

B: _Así lo quieres, yo haré lo que digas, ¿por qué con él si?, le acababa de hacer el amor y no tardé nada en volver a estar a tope, el preservativo, al diablo, así lo haré, quiero embarazarte, para que tus abuelos me busquen por cielo, mar y tierra, me obliguen a casarme contigo, eres mío, fuiste hombre conmigo. No quiero que nadie ponga un dedo en ti, que tenga tus labios para besar, pensé demasiadas incoherencias, pero sentí celos al verte con el Adam ese, eres mío, mío y de nadie más._

K: _Estamos de pie, me hizo lo que sea amor o sexo, dos veces, fue sexo, buscaba tener eso conmigo para mandarme a volar, ahora que lo hiciste deja de abrazarme, no me beses así y aléjate de mi_

Kurt: Ya tuviste tus dos acostones conmigo, ahora vete

Blaine: Si, ya los tuve

Kurt: Bien adiós, gracias por destruir el recuerdo del hombre que amé

Blaine: Se ha destruido ese que quiso volver a amar

Kurt: ¿Ahora me puedes dejar solo?

Blaine: Si, nada más me visto y me voy

* * *

¡Hasta mañana! No creo que suba otro capítulo hoy y si lo hago sería muuuuuy tarde...

Graaaaaacias por sus reviews, me divierto mucho leyendo algunos :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

B: _Se dejó caer de nuevo al piso, chiquito, realmente fue un horror lo que te hice, a ver te voy a cargar, hermoso, deja de llorar, te herí, pero más que físicamente, que espero que no, fue a tus sentimientos los que lastimé, lo dejé en la cama, no me puedo ir, dije muchas estupideces juntas más de las que pensé, perdóname, no sirve pensarlo, me acosté a su lado y él se movió, me tiene miedo, ¿lágrimas?, estoy llorando con él, hacía mucho que no lo hacía, déjame abrazarte,_

Blaine: ¿Te duele?

Kurt: El corazón

Blaine: ¿Te herí físicamente?

Kurt: No, vete

Blaine: Perdóname

Kurt: Lograste

Blaine: Comprobar que contigo solo puedo hacer el amor

Kurt: Fue sexo

Blaine: Fue amor muy bruto, bastaste animal, ¿te duele algo?

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Qué hago?

Kurt: Vete

Blaine: Es que yo no me quiero ir

Kurt: Conseguiste lo que buscabas

Blaine: No puedo

Kurt: ¿No puedes qué?

Blaine: Estar con alguien más, algo me hiciste, ¿qué fue?

Kurt: Yo no te hice nada

Blaine: Si, hoy lo intenté de nuevo y nada, pensé que ayer había sido cuestión del azar, pero no

Kurt: No te entiendo

Blaine: Fui a buscar a un tal Elijah

Kurt: ¿Quién es ese?

Blaine: Uno de las que nos encontramos el domingo, se desvistió, lo tiré a la cama y

Kurt: ¡Ya!

Blaine: ¿Puedes oír la parte final?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Escúchala, mi amigo se hizo sonso de nuevo

Kurt: ¿Sonso?

Blaine: No más no cambió de estado

K: _Me hiciste reír, genial, de la risa pasé al llanto,_

Kurt: Tuviste el sexo que buscabas podrías irte, verte me lastima

Blaine: Yo no tuve eso, las dos veces, estaba haciendo el amor, aunque lo niegue, realmente me debo ahogar

K: _Me estaba abrazando, lo dejó de hacer, está llorando, me besó casi apenas rozando mis labios, estás loco, ¿acaso estás luchando contra amarme y no hacerlo?, ¿pero por qué?, se vistió, no vas a dejar al probable hijo que esté esperando, no es momento para pensar eso, te abracé, volteaste y nos besamos,_

Kurt: ¿Fue amor animal?

Blaine: Ni sé lo que digo

Kurt: Lo que haya sido

Blaine: Te lastimé, estoy mal

Kurt: Mientras sea amor

Blaine: No puedo hacer nada más contigo

B: _No te merezco, me aventaré de la proa, justo donde me diste el primer beso, soy un bruto incapaz de ver que no es un delito volverse a enamorar, menos de alguien como tú,_

Kurt: ¿Dónde vas?

Blaine: A hacer eso

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Me perdonas?

Kurt: ¿Qué haces?

Blaine: Poniéndome de rodillas para pedírtelo así, ¿hay alguna forma de que perdones que te tratara de esa forma?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Cuál es?, hago lo que sea

Kurt: ¿Lo que sea?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Ponte de pie

Blaine: Me vas a patear o ¿qué?

Kurt: Quiero que me hagas el amor, pero tranquilo, con caricias y besos como lo hemos hecho desde la primera vez, no como las dos veces anteriores

Blaine: ¿Con eso me vas a perdonar?

Kurt: Si, pero con una condición

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: No uses preservativo

Blaine: Ninguna de las dos veces anteriores lo hice

Kurt: Tampoco quiero que lo hagas en esta, te amo

Blaine: Y yo te amo a ti

B: _Me pongo de pie, un beso, estás muy pálido, ¿qué tienes?, te desmayaste pero ¿por qué?, te hice algo, a ver te voy a poner en la cama, chiquito reacciona, no voy a volver a negar que te amo, necesito de tus besos, de tu sonrisa, de oír que me digas que me amas; nada que despierta, ¿qué le pasó?, ya va reaccionando,_

Kurt: ¿Me desmayé?

Blaine: Si, ¿te hice daño?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Gritabas, siento que te forcé y

Kurt: La verdad no quería porque dijiste que era sexo, fue eso lo que me dolió, si las otras veces también era lo mismo, yo me había creído que me amabas, sonaba real

Blaine: Es real, ayúdame a darme la oportunidad de amar, de borrar la imagen que tengo de que solo les interesa el dinero

Kurt: Si y te quiero pedir algo, es mi otra condición para perdonarte por lo de hace rato

Blaine: Rezongó tu estomago

Kurt: No he comido en todo el día

Blaine: Ayy mi amor y con lo que te hice

Kurt: Vamos a olvidarlo, yo tengo tres semanas lindas que pesan más que lo sucedido

Blaine: Perdóname venía desesperado, no puedo entender que contigo esto si se ponga a trabajar y con alguien más no

Kurt: Si tú eres él que conoce más de esas cosas no sabes, yo menos

Blaine: La verdad es que si lo sé, pero me aterra reconocerlo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?, ayy creo que tengo hambre

Blaine: Voy a ir por algo de comer, ahora regreso, ¿seguro qué no te duele nada?

Kurt: No

K: _Lo debí mandar muy lejos de mi, pero no puedo, lo amo, él también me ama, eso que le hizo su prometido lo dañó mucho, que ironía, él se fue con un hombre rico y yo estoy luchando porque no me casen con uno, ¿habrá sido viejo o joven?, me voy a dar un baño, jamás en la vida pensé que... bueno lo sucedido estas dos veces me deja ver que hay muchas cosas que no sé. Realmente no me obligó, en la primera un poco, pero en la segunda cuando le dije que lo amaba, él se quiso detener y con lo que le dije lo puse mal, creo que ya terminé de bañarme, ahí viene con la comida,_

Blaine: Te bañaste

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Toma, mejor me voy, seguro has de sentir

Kurt: No espérate, me debes algo y te amo, abrázame

Blaine: Perdona mi bestialismo

Kurt: Todo lo hiciste muy rápido y más

Blaine: Chiquito, lo siento, de verdad que no es un horror, ¿cómo te hice eso?

Kurt: No sé, porque yo pensé que no podrías sin acostarme

Blaine: ¿Me odias?

Kurt: Te amo, ¿qué sientes por mi?, sé sincero conmigo

Blaine: Te amo, solo que yo no estaba dispuesto a volver a hacerlo

Kurt: Comemos y quiero que me platiques lo de tu exprometido

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque creo intuir que ahí encontraré la respuesta, para evitar que el gemelo malvado vuelva, no me gustó

Blaine: Ni a mí me agrada

Kurt: Entonces vamos a ahogar a ese en lugar de a mi novio lindo

Blaine: Si, ¿seguro que te sientes bien?

Kurt: Si, no me hiciste daño, te vuelvo repetir, me hirieron tus palabras, no tanto tus acciones

Blaine: Bien dicen que pueden herir más algunas palabras que golpes

Kurt: Aja, en este caso fue así, ven porque tengo hambre, aunque no me golpeaste

Blaine: No, pero como si lo hubiera hecho

Kurt: Yo no veo ningún moretón por ningún lado

Blaine: Chiquito lindo te amo, vamos a comer en la cama

B: _Nos acostamos, te abracé y me diste un beso, todavía me sorprende que me dejes estar a tu lado después del salvajismo que te hice, ¿por qué me dijiste lo del preservativo?, te estoy dando de comer en la boquita, ayy ya te manché, a ver vamos a limpiarte, listo, ya tienes más color, creo que es hora de hablarte de algo, te pude dejar embarazado, con una tercera quizás amarra, ¿por qué se me vienen esos pensamientos?,_

Kurt: ¿Qué te pasa?

Blaine: Al no usar preservativo te puedo embarazar, ¿cuándo fue tu última visita mensual?

Kurt: No recuerdo, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque según la fecha, hay mayor o menor probabilidad de que te haya embarazado, si lo hacemos una tercera vez incremento las posibilidades

Kurt: ¿Cuándo es más probable que quede embarazado?

Blaine: Dos semanas después de tu último ciclo más o menos, sigues fértil dos días posteriores a eso, ¿no recuerdas cuándo fue por última vez?, ¿si te explicaron lo que te pasa cada mes?

Kurt: A medias, pero si, deja hago memoria

K: _Tampoco, digo era obvio que me tenían que decir eso, sino con el sangrado de cada mes iba a sentir que me moría, veamos él tiene razón ahora recuerdo, Aleja me explicó eso de la fertilidad, a grandes rasgos verdad, en secreto casi, dijo algo así: Aunque tu abuela reniegue te será útil saberlo. Gracias a la rebeldía de Aleja, cuando llegué al convento y al mes amanecí con la cama llena de sangre, no grité como loco desesperado, afortunadamente en eso no me hicieron vivir en el siglo paso. Cuando me sacaron del convento no había reglado, tampoco los días subsecuentes, mentira, para probarme la ropa blanca no podía por temor a mancharla, así que le dije a mi primo que me habían quedado. Terminé el viernes después de tomar el barco, cinco día zarpamos, llevamos dos semanas, estoy iniciando mi tercera semana, eso quiere decir que si mis cálculos y mi memoria no me falla estoy entre el día 16 o 17, soy muy fértil sino mal recuerdo._

Blaine: ¿Te acordaste?

Kurt: No, han pasado muchas cosas, me escapé, te conocí, te besé, me enseñaste a bailar, me enamoré

Blaine: Tuviste tu primera vez

Kurt: Y muchas veces más

Blaine: No te preocupes, vamos a seguir amándonos sin cuidarnos

Kurt: Para siempre, eso no

Blaine: Solo por este día, estamos llegando a tierra y mañana bajo a comprar una píldora de emergencia

Kurt: ¿Qué es eso?

Blaine: Una pastilla que evita un embarazo por no cuidarnos

Kurt: ¿Te la tomas tú o yo?

Blaine: Tú, debe ser creo hasta veinticuatro horas después

Kurt: Así que con esa pastilla

Blaine: Evitamos que te embaraces

Kurt: Ahh

B: _Ese ahh me sonó a que deseas lo contrario, vieras que yo también, chiquito te amo, te verías hermoso embarazado, un hijo, siempre quise tener dos y un bello esposo, te voy a llevar conmigo a N.Y.; pienso, hago y digo muchas incoherencias contigo, me pidió que le platicara la forma en que me abandonó mi prometido, eso es difícil para mí, no me agrada recordarlo, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer_

Blaine: ¿No la quieres tomar?

Kurt: Este

Blaine: Si no, te puedes embarazar

Kurt: Y solo estaremos juntos, en el crucero o ni eso

Blaine: Será mejor que me aleje de ti, si vuelve el malvado, no te quiero hacer daño

Kurt: ¿Por qué se hizo ese malvado?

Blaine: Porque me mandaron al diablo por uno más rico

Kurt: ¿Cómo fue?

Blaine: Un día andábamos en un centro comercial viendo algunas cosas para la boda

Kurt: ¿Te ibas a casar por la iglesia y el civil?

Blaine: Si por las dos, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

Kurt: Curiosidad, sigue

Blaine: Cuando íbamos a salir estaba lloviendo, sobre la calle había una joyería y mientras yo me empapaba buscando un taxi, él se resguardó en el toldo de esa tienda, cuando volteé para decirle que ya tenía el taxi, lo vi hablando con un hombre de como 60 años, alcancé a ver como él le dio un papel, le pregunté al llegar al departamento y no me dijo nada

Kurt: ¿Qué más pasó?

Blaine: Estuvo dos semanas sin que le pusiera un dedo encima, que si el dolor de cabeza, el estómago, etc. y al cabo de eso me dijo que había conocido a alguien, se enamoró, lo sentía y se iba, a los dos meses se casó con el viejo ese

Kurt: Con un viejo, guacala

Blaine: Lo hizo por interés, obvio que no por amor, él le daría lujos que yo ni en mil vidas podría

Lo besó

K: _Si le cuento que a mí me quieren obligar a hacerlo, yo no lo deseo, pero mis abuelos están necios, que así saldarán la deuda con este señor y mi vida, lo que yo siento, eso no les importa, solo quieren seguir gozando de lo que tienen_

Kurt: Por eso ya no crees en el amor

Blaine: Si, cada año solo venía y tenía conquistas, para saciar mi deseo, además me daba el lujo de desecharlos yo

Kurt: Yo soy una conquista, pero, ¿por qué me pediste que fuera tu novio?

Blaine: No lo eres, desde que me hicieron eso no había vuelto a tener novio, hasta ti, me ganó tu dulzura, tu inocencia, tú no tienes miedo a amar, jamás te han lastimado, ni traicionado, ¿me quieres enseñar a amar?

Kurt: ¿Yo?

Blaine: Si, ¿qué dices?

Kurt: Está bien, pero con una condición

Blaine: A ver dime

Kurt: Mañana harás algo y si no puedes, te resignarás a estar solo con tu novio

Blaine: ¿Qué voy a hacer mañana?

Kurt: Te lo digo mañana, cuando entraste dijiste que te descompuse

Blaine: Es que no funciona con alguien más

Kurt: Eso lo veremos mañana

Blaine: Umm, no te entiendo, quiero hacer el amor, creo que ya se me volvió vicio

Kurt: Yo también lo quiero y siento lo mismo, te amo

B: _Traes una hermosa bata chiquito, pero si la desamarro, lo que imaginé, solo te pusiste eso al salir de bañarte, voy a borrar ese mal rato que te hice pasar, un beso tierno para después iniciar a calentar motores, te has vuelta experto en esto, mis manos están recorriendo el norte con calma y con besos, quiero eliminar de tu memoria el horror de hace rato. Creo que debo levantarme para desvestirme, él ya se quitó la bata que traía, está viéndome por completo, chiquito tu abuela descubrirá que eres todo un hombre cuando vuelvas, se levantó para ayudarme a quitar la ropa, me seduce su mirada, la dualidad de niño y hombre que he encontrado en él. Hora de cumplir la condición que me impusiste, más que penitencia es un placer, te quejaste cuando me uní contigo_

Blaine: ¿Estás lastimado?

Kurt: No, sigue

Blaine: Creo que si

Kurt: Solo hazlo lento

Blaine: Está bien mi amor

K: _Me dolió un poco cuando se unió conmigo, supongo que ha de ser normal, siento una carga de algo recorriendo mi cuerpo, cada vez que nos amamos se va haciendo más intensa, más placentera, esto no es un horror, lo de hace rato tal vez por la pelea que teníamos resultó eso, aunque también de alguna manera lo disfruté; me llena tanto sentirlo, que sus labios recorran mi piel, que sus manos exploren cada poro de ella, el calor en el cuarto comienza a ser intenso, pero ya no es para nada insoportable, sino todo lo contrario. Las posibilidades de un embarazo creo que van incrementando, lo ha hecho de nuevo toda una experiencia, no logro entender cómo aunque es más grande que yo, al fundirnos no siento que me aplasta, me dio un beso en el ombligo que me provocó risa_

Kurt: Fue hermoso

Blaine: Te voy a amar así todo el resto de mi vida

Kurt: Será el resto del crucero

Blaine: Chiquito, ¿no te irías conmigo?

Kurt: ¿Qué me ofrecerías si me voy contigo?

Blaine: No tengo mucho que ofrecerte

Kurt: ¿Amor?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Con eso me basta, ¿la posibilidad de formar una familia?

Blaine: También

Kurt: Eso es suficiente para mi

Blaine: Una casa enorme, viajes, luejos, y esas cosas dudo que pueda dártelas

Kurt: Los dos trabajando podemos construir tal vez algo, claro en caso de que quisieras que me fuera contigo

Blaine: Casi no me conoces

Kurt: Puedo tener los días de mi vida para conocerte, tú tampoco casi me conoces, así que estamos a mano

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Se me va a ir la vida, pero quiero volverte a amar

Kurt: Yo quiero que también lo hagas, pero sin que se te vaya la vida

K: _El día se nos fue amándonos, mañana se me vino algo a la mente, no sé si es una locura o se me fundieron la neuronas, pero no importa, está muerto, bueno no, se quedó dormido después de la última vez que nos amamos, a la mitad de una a mi primo se le ocurrió tocar la puerta, lo bueno que nos estábamos besando, hubo un derroche de algo muy fuerte, sentí con cada caricia y beso todo un estremecimiento de mi ser. Mañana supuestamente él me dará la pastilla esa, te voy a mentir, no la voy a tomar, quiero un bebé, dijiste que una tercera incrementaría las posibilidades, yo creo que con todo se aumentaron y demasiado, voy a dormir_

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

B: _Mañana te daré la píldora, me dejaste casi muerto, yo de ti no me podré saciar ni toda la vida, ¿qué hago?, dijo que mañana me diría algo y si no puedo, me tendría que resignar a estar con él, yo encantado de la vida. Estaremos dos días en tierra, has tenido dos días seguidos turno en la mañana, eso quiere decir que te debe tocar dos en la tarde, podrás ir conmigo a comprar lo de las pastillas, si le propongo algo, voy a ver como amanezco mañana, me encanta admirarlo, ¿quién será el afortunado de ser tu esposo?, quisiera ser yo, mejor duermo._

* * *

B: _Aunque pensé que sería buena idea que me acompañara a comprar la píldora después me arrepentí, estaba muy cansado, no sintió cuando me levanté, lo dejé sin llave así que si sale de su camarote no podrá volver a entrar hasta dar conmigo. Ayer cuando nos amamos sin mi bestialidad y mi negación a aceptar que lo amo, la vida se facilitaría si yo pudiera volver a tomar ese riesgo de abrir el corazón, los tipos esos que los dejé todos desvestidos y calientes han de estar hablando pestes de mi. Eso puede ser bueno, de alguna manera pueden destruir la fama que tengo de aquí en el barco, en N.Y. tengo la fama contraria; di por fin con la farmacia, supongo que podríamos dar una vuelta mañana, igual y conocer algo de este país, pedí al de la farmacia que me dieran la mejor, no quiero que lo vaya a dañar en algo._

En el camarote,

K: _Se fue, me dejó una nota, "estabas tan dormido que no quise despertarte, espero que no sientas odio hacia mi por lo de ayer, fui a comprar la píldora, no tardaré, también pasaré por los desayunos, espérame en la cama si, te amo y el gemelo malvado es el que se debe de ahogar". Yo opino lo mismo que tú, porque yo he visto que no te agrada, el amor es algo complicado, con razón Sor Remedios me decía: En la vida no tendrás manuales como estos de cocina, no hay pasos a seguir para vivir una vida recta y buena. En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo con Sor Remedios, estoy en un dilema catastrófico ayer que hablamos antes de dormirnos, más bien antes de que según él se le fuera la vida amándome, cuando me dijo que si no me iría con él, me saltó algo muy feo, mis abuelos estarán en muchos apuros, si le platico mi situación, umm, tal vez más adelante, Dios tengo sueño._

B: _Vamos con el desayuno y a evitar que tu abuela se infarte con un nieto antes de casarte, ¿te habrán designado un marido?, espero que no, porque presiento que el novio se quedará vestido y alborotado, menos si es alguien con ideas bizarras como las de tu abuela; no lo que pensé, es imposible, ¿te estarán tratando de casar con un viejo?, a tus quince años me dijiste que había puras momias y si esas momias tienen hijos serán de la rodada de tus papás o más grandes. Chiquito estoy haciendo historias como tú al tratar de descifrar lo que fue del bebé de Verónica, no imagínate, llegas a quedar embarazado y harán lo mismo con nuestro hijo, te lo quitarán y tú no podrás hacer nada, sufrirías mucho, ya llegué, tengo miedo de lo que te pueda hacer tu abuela, sigue durmiendo, fueron dos días feos más o menos, no se volverán a repetir_

Blaine: Chiquito despierta

Kurt: Ayy me volví a dormir

Blaine: Si, ¿cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Bien, ¿eres el novio lindo o el gemelo malvado?

Blaine: El lindo, traje el desayuno, además de la pastilla para contrarrestar lo que hizo el malvado

Kurt: Pero el lindo también puso su granito de arena con las veces donde casi se le fue la vida

Blaine: Es que no me puedo llenar de ti

Kurt: Ni yo de ti, pensé que solo a mi se me había hecho un vicio

Blaine: No, también a mi

Kurt: Bien decía mi monjita, la gula no solo da al comer, sino ahora yo la siento al amarnos

Blaine: Creo que sería bueno que te revisara un ginecólogo o ginecóloga más bien, para ver si estás bien

Kurt: No me duele nada

Blaine: ¿No has sangrado con lo que sucedió?

Kurt: Nop

Blaine: Tal vez tu dolor sea a que por primera vez fue sin usar condón

Kurt: ¿Qué hace exactamente la píldora?

Blaine: ¿Sabes qué es un esperma?

Kurt: Nop, te acuerdas que cuando fue mi primera vez lo mencionaste, pero ya después no me explicaste

Blaine: ¿Has oído hablar de los óvulos?

Kurt: Feo, si he oído hablar de los óvulos, sé afortunadamente como funciona mi cuerpo de cabeza a pies

Blaine: Bien, el esperma es lo que aporta digamos el otro cincuenta por ciento en la reproducción, cuando eyaculo libero millones

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: No pongas esa cara, muchos mueren por algunos componentes que hay en tu interior, los que no, logran introducirse en ti buscando fecundar el óvulo, si lo llegan a hacer quedas embarazado, después comienza el óvulo a crecer y a convertirse en un bebé

Kurt: ¿Eso te lo explican?

Blaine: Si, hasta con animación, creo que en alguna parte del barco hay cintas con esas cosas

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque aunque alguna vez se llegó a hacer un crucero para niños y adolescentes, así que les ponían esa película para que vieran los resultados que podría traer el alboroto de hormonas

Kurt: Embarazos

Blaine: Si y con eso se dieron dos

Kurt: ¿Alguno tuyo?

Blaine: No, para nada, yo ni siquiera trabajaba aquí, pero ya ves que esas historias pasan de boca de los que tienen años en el barco trabajando

Kurt: Ahh, ya

Blaine: Terminamos de desayunar, ¿te la quieres tomar?

Kurt: Pensándolo bien es lo mejor

Blaine: ¿Pensándolo bien?

Kurt: No te enojas

Blaine: No, ¿de qué me iba a enojar?

Kurt: La verdad es que de repente ayer después de amarnos se me cruzó por la cabeza que sería bonito tener un hijo tuyo, pero si así mi abuela va a pegar el grito en el cielo cuando descubra que ya no soy virgen, me da miedo imaginar que le hayan quitado su bebé a Verónica y no me gustaría que de quedar embarazado mi abuela

Blaine: Chiquito no llores

Kurt: Así que es mejor tomarla, eliminar toda posibilidad, porque lo nuestro solo durará el crucero, ¿me la tomo así con agua nada más?

Blaine: Si

B: _Chiquito, que más daría yo porque no durara solo el crucero, la verdad yo pensé lo mismo que tú, ya se la tomó, bien, eliminamos esa posibilidad de traer un bebé al mundo que corra mala suerte con tu abuela, capaz que si había logrado algún esperma llegar triunfante, pero yo no lo podría saber, más o menos hasta un mes después se puede detectar en alguna prueba el embarazo, para ese tiempo estaríamos cada quien por sus rumbos y no podría hacer nada para evitar que tu abuela hiciera la maldad de quitarte a nuestro hijo. Dentro de un mes y una semana aproximadamente volveré a la rutina de N.Y., llegar a mi departamento solo, no tener con quien desayunar, comer o cenar, con quien platicar lo que me sucede, se me salieron unas lágrimas_

Kurt: ¿Qué te pasa?

Blaine: Ayer me dijiste lo de otra condición

Kurt: Si, ya me la tomé la pastilla

Blaine: Si lo vi, creo que es lo mejor como dices

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo también te amo a ti

Kurt: La condición es que lo vuelvas a intentar

Blaine: ¿Intentar qué?

Kurt: Estar con otro hombre

Blaine: No chiquito, ¿por qué me dices eso?

Kurt: Porque si no puedes, entonces lo que te haya hecho para descomponerte como me dijiste es cierto, así que ahogamos al gemelo malvado

Blaine: No creo

Kurt: La verdad una experiencia como ayer no me gustaría volver a vivir

Blaine: ¿Lo podrás olvidar algún día?

Kurt: Lo que me hiciste o más bien hicimos porque llegó un momento que también me dejé llevar, lo disfruté de alguna manera, me agrada más como siempre lo hemos hecho

Blaine: Chiquito eres un dulce, sabes

Kurt: Gracias, yo entro a turno dentro de un rato, ¿tú tienes turno?

Blaine: No

Kurt: ¿Era en la mañana?, estuviste aquí conmigo

Blaine: No te preocupes

Kurt: Te voy a meter en problemas

Blaine: Chiquito disfruto estar contigo y no me metes en ningún problema, estamos

Kurt: Bien, entonces tienes toda la tarde para intentarlo con alguien más, a las siete nos vemos en la proa, lo logres o no, podrías ir para decirme si pudiste y mi novio lindo lo ahogamos, no pudiste y se ahoga el malvado

Blaine: No es necesario

Kurt: Tal vez si, te estaré esperando en la proa a las siete, si es la segunda opción ve, para despedirnos para siempre, por favor

Blaine: Está bien chiquito, haré lo que tú quieres

Kurt: Me voy a bañar, ¿lo haces conmigo o te vas?

Blaine: Vamos a darnos un baño juntos

Kurt: Te amo, ojalá que sea la primera opción

K: _No me contestó, nada más me sonrió y me besó, igual y es una tontería, pero si él logra comprobar que verdaderamente lo rompí, cosa que no sé cómo hice, podremos disfrutar lo que resta del crucero juntos, tocando tierra dentro de un mes y cuatro día se acabará todo, pero el amor que siento por él durará de por vida. Hubiera podido tener un bebé tuyo, solo que no quise arriesgarlo a padecer algo, no sé qué haré cuando termine el crucero, revelarme y no regresar al convento, hacer mi vida y mandar por un tubo a mis abuelos. La hora se acerca, antes de ir a la proa pasé a cambiarme a mi camarote, me vestí de blanco, también agarré dos cosas para simbolizar el ahogamiento del gemelo malvado o mi novio lindo, estamos aquí, son siete y diez, él no ha aparecido, quizás si pudo, por lo tanto, no consideró necesario venir._

B: _Ahí está mi chiquito, lo intenté como me dijo, fui a buscar al tal Elijah, que si me odiaba ahora lo hace más, le dije todo el cuento, entramos a su camarote de nuevo, ¿qué pasó?, nada, no pude, cuando vi que se estaba quitando la ropa traté de concentrarme, desearlo, con eso ayudaría a mi amigo, pero solo logré pensar en mi chiquito, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en sus besos, cuando reaccioné el tipo estaba intentando que mi amigo se pusiera a trabajar con la mano, me dijo algo así: "estás muerto tú o él". Realmente no estoy muerto, ahí enfrente está la razón por la que no puedo hacerlo con alguien más, lo amo, me enamoré, yo buscaba una aventura y conseguí amor, uno muy puro por parte de él, así quien puede conformarse con solo sexo. Es tarde ya, son siete y media, solo que una vez no logrado el cometido, me di a la tarea de hacer algo lindo para celebrar la muerte del gemelo malvado, escuchó pasos y volteó_

Blaine: Disculpa la tardanza, ¿por qué te muerdes el labio?

Kurt: Porque estoy nervioso

Blaine: Hice la condición que me pusiste

Kurt: ¿Y bien?

Blaine: Yo

Kurt: Espera, ves qué tengo en mis manos

Blaine: Una concha negra y una blanca

Kurt: Si, cuando me tocaba estar con Sor Remedios limpiando la capilla, me quejaba de que hubiera tantas imágenes, ella pensó que no entendía el por qué de ellas, me dio una explicación larga en la cual terminamos de limpiar toda la capilla

Blaine: ¿Me la vas a decir?

Kurt: La versión cortita, según Sor Remedios, esas imágenes son producto de la necesidad de representar en algo tangible las cosas, en lo que creemos, una forma de facilitar la comunicación entre el hombre y Dios, bueno a mí se me ocurrió representarte a ti en esto

Blaine: ¡En unas conchas!

Kurt: Si, la negra que está en mi mano derecha simboliza al gemelo malvado, la blanca que está en mi mano izquierda simboliza a mi novio lindo al cual amo

Blaine: ¿Por qué una en cada mano?

Kurt: Porque al que amo está en la mano donde está el corazón, el otro en la derecha donde no hay nada

Blaine: ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas?

Kurt: Tirar alguna, según el que se debe ahogar

Blaine: Interesante

Kurt: ¿Cuál tiro la de la derecha o la izquierda?

Blaine: A ver, déjame pensar

B: _Me tomó de las dos manos, pero las cruzó, su mano izquierda está con mi mano izquierda, la derecha con mi derecha, ¿por qué lo hizo así?_

Kurt: ¿Por qué me agarraste así?

Blaine: Un besito mi amor

Kurt: Eso

Blaine: Te mueves un poquito para atrás

Kurt: ¿Así?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Movemos estas dos manos para allá

Blaine: ¿La derecha?

Kurt: Si, que salgan al mar

Blaine: Ya

Kurt: Si la ladeamos y las separamos el gemelo malvado caerá al mar

Blaine: ¿Es lo que quieres hacer?

Kurt: Si

B: _Así lo hicimos, los dos observamos como la concha negra cayó al mar, mató al gemelo malvado, seguimos agarrados de nuestra mano izquierda, la derecha la regresé y lo abracé por la cintura, un beso más, es hora de ir a celebrar que con tu dulzura, tu inocencia y tu amor mataste a ese sin sentimientos_

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: ¿No pudiste?

Blaine: No, hasta me dijeron que estaba muerto él o yo

Kurt: Me hiciste reír, si no pudiste, ¿te resignas a quedarte con esta conquista por todo lo que resta del crucero?

Blaine: No puedo, porque no es resignación, sino amor, no eres una conquista, sino mi novio, TE AMO

Kurt: YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO

Blaine: Ven, vamos a celebrar la muerte del gemelo malvado, ¿me puedo quedar con la concha?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?

Kurt: ¿Por el crucero?

Blaine: Y si quisiera más allá del crucero, ¿podría?

Kurt: Si lo quisieras si podrías

K: _Nos besamos, guardó la concha en el bolsillo de su short, ¿vas a querer quedarte conmigo más allá del crucero?, ojalá que la respuesta sea si, vamos rumbo al salón de fiestas, dijo que íbamos a celebrar, se oye música, no sabía que hubiera evento hoy_

Blaine: Cierra los ojos

Kurt: ¿Hay evento?

Blaine: No, esta es una de las razones por las que llegué tarde

Kurt: Está vacío pero con música y una mesa puesta

Blaine: Para una cena romántica entre dos novios

Kurt: ¿Dos novios?

Blaine: Si, tú y yo

Kurt: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Blaine: No preguntes cómo, solo disfrútalo

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

B: _Hemos estado bailando, cenando y bailando más, también nos hemos besado, me encanto el detalle de las conchas, hasta eso una blanca y una negra, ahogamos al correcto, con los días que pase a su lado, no querré dejarlo ir, son más o menos treinta y cuatro días, no, si en casi cuatro semanas me enamoré, en ese tiempo me querré casar con él. Ya vamos rumbo a su camarote, ¿estoy enamorado?, mucho es la respuesta a esa pregunta, tanto que sin darse cuenta cuando salió de cambiarse se le cayó su llave, desde ahí lo iba siguiendo, solo que la media hora que tardé fue porque_

Blaine: Llegamos

Kurt: ¿Nos quedaremos aquí?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Voy a abrir, ¡mi llave!

Blaine: ¿No la tienes?

Kurt: Falta que se me haya caído al mar, ¿de qué te ríes?

Blaine: No, se te cayó al salir de tu camarote

Kurt: ¿Cómo la tienes tú?

Blaine: Porque estaba aquí desde que te viniste a cambiar

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Te vine siguiendo desde que saliste de tu turno, llegaste, te cambiaste y al salir con los nervios se te cayó, yo la levanté

Kurt: Si me estabas siguiendo desde esa hora, ¿por qué llegaste hasta como las siete y media?

Blaine: Porque hice algo más aparte de la celebración que tuvimos por el ahogo del gemelo malvado

Kurt: ¿Qué hiciste?

Blaine: ¿Vienes conmigo?

Kurt: ¿A dónde?

Blaine: Por hoy a un camarote especial y desde mañana, ya lo verás

Kurt: ¿Llevo ropa?, ¿un camarote especial?

Blaine: No, ya la llevé yo

K: _Mi novio a ¿dónde me lleva?, entramos a un zona del barco que según sé es para clientes muy exclusivos, no se utiliza en este crucero porque es para gente clase alta, algo así me explicó Trent, es el cocinero, un día que andaba en la cocina, tiene tiempo trabajando aquí, abrió un camarote, todo está lleno de flores, huele hermoso, hay algunas velas que alumbran casi a media luz, lo besé, ¿cómo hizo esto?,_

Blaine: Es casi la una de la mañana, ¿estás muy cansado?

Kurt: No, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque preparé el jacuzzi

Kurt: ¿El qué?

Blaine: Digamos que es como una alberca chiquito, pero con burbujas

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: ¿Te pones tu traje de baño rojo?

Kurt: ¿Usas traje de baño?

Blaine: Cuando es público si, pero aquí privado como este no, solo que me agrada verte con él, está en el baño

Kurt: Voy a ponérmelo

B: _Me encanta ese traje de baño, bueno más bien como se ve en él, nos besamos, yo me puse traje de baño para estar al parejo, fuimos a donde está el jacuzzi, estamos en el camarote más lujoso que tiene el barco, cosa que espero ignore, venía abrazándolo por la cintura, lo besé en su cuello y sintió cosquillas, entramos y está asombrado, me besó_

Kurt: ¿Esto es un jacuzzi?

Blaine: Si, dicen que sirve para la circulación, relajarse y otras cosas

Kurt: Me agrada, se siente bien como golpea el agua tu piel

Blaine: Si, ponte de espaldas hacia mi

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Para acariciarte, besarte, te amo, gracias por matar al gemelo malvado

Kurt: Yo también te amo, que bueno que se murió ese

Blaine: Si verdad

Kurt: No me hagas cosquillas

Blaine: Has tu espalda para atrás y recárgate en mi

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: Chiquito, ¿por qué me elegiste a mi para ser el hombre al que amaras y tuvieras tu primera vez?, aunque todo te decía que era un desgraciado

Kurt: Porque yo pude ver en tus ojos, en la forma que me trataste, al hombre de buenos sentimientos que me está abrazando ahora

Blaine: Gracias por verlo, a mí ya se me hacía imposible verlo, creí que se había perdido

Kurt: Estaba ahí

Blaine: Si y tú lo sacaste del féretro donde lo tenía

Kurt: Prométeme algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: No lo vuelvas a regresar, no todos somos unos interesados, eso de los lujos, hay quienes valoran lo verdaderamente importante, los sentimientos, el verdadero valor está dentro de la persona, no en su billetera, tú vales mucho por lo que tienes ahí adentro

Blaine: Aunque te hice daño ayer

Kurt: Está olvidado, me gritaste y yo también te grité, dijimos muchas cosas, tal vez de los dos se haya apoderado el gemelo malvado, pero lo mandamos al mar, ya está en el fondo y no merece, tampoco puede volver a salir, prométeme que te darás la oportunidad de amar a alguien más, de no volver a tener aventuras y

Blaine: Chiquito ¿por qué lloras?

Kurt: Porque al finalizar el crucero, nos separaremos, pero me gustaría irme pensando que el hombre que amé por primera vez, es capaz de amar de nuevo y va a ser feliz al lado de un buen hombre, se casaré con él y formará una familia a su lado

B: Mi amor, ya estamos llorando los dos, nos besamos, salimos del jacuzzi, te ayudé a secarte y los dos quedamos desnudos, te acostaste lentamente en la cama, te besé muy delicadamente, ambos seguimos llorando, no chiquito, sino es contigo yo no quiero volver a amar, lo comencé a besar en su cuello, adoro amarte, comenzamos a hacer el amor, esta vez si hay que cuidarnos porque las pastillas de emergencia son eso, en casos que bueno, pero de diario tampoco, has disfrutado amarnos, tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto,

Kurt: ¿Me vas a prometer lo que te dije?

Blaine: Te lo prometo, pero con una condición

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: Tú prométeme lo mismo

Kurt: No puedo prometerlo

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque...

Blaine: Chiquito

Kurt: Hace tiempo me dijiste que si mis abuelos me estaban buscando un marido o ya lo tenían, ¿no te preguntas por qué después de tantos años me decidí a escapar?

Blaine: Si, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Kurt: Porque hace unos meses mis abuelos fueron, para ser exacto en semana santa, me dijeron que había llegado la hora de casarme

Blaine: ¡Qué!

Kurt: Mejor no te hubiera dicho nada, olvídalo

Blaine: No, sígueme diciendo

Kurt: Es que no quiero

Blaine: Chiquito dímelo por favor

Kurt: ¿Cómo lo hiciste para conseguir este camarote?

Blaine: No te hagas, no me cambies el tema

Kurt: Ayy, bueno ahí te va, según tienen una deuda con el tal Evodio, al casarme con el viejo horroroso ese, la deuda se evapora, supuestamente irán por mí a principios de Agosto, al otro día que regrese del crucero para llevarme a casa de mis abuelos y casarme tiempo después, yo me negué y estuve castigado sin recibir carta de mi primo, después de platicarle él me dijo que no me podían obligar, me escapé, vine aquí con la plena convicción de encontrar el amor antes de ese destino fatal y te conocí a ti, ya sé lo que es amar y voy a guardarte en mi corazón como el único hombre con que pude tener ese sentimiento

Blaine: Tomas aire

Kurt: Ouchh

Blaine: No te vas a casar con ese tal Evodio

Kurt: Soy malo para la rebeldía, esto de la escapada fue porque me sentía desesperado, por conocer el amor y todo lo que he vivido a tu lado

Blaine: Tu primo tiene razón, no hay poder humano que te obligue a casarte con alguien, solo lo debes hacer por amor

Kurt: Dicen mis abuelos que estoy en deuda con ellos, se ocuparon de mi y debo corresponder a eso

Blaine: Chiquito, si lo hicieron es porque deben quererte, eres su nieto y una buena vida no te han dado

Kurt: Olvida eso, quiero seguir disfrutando del mes, una semana y cuatro días que me quedan a tu lado, con el hombre que amo y con quien soy feliz

Blaine: Chiquito te amo

Kurt: Yo también te amo, por eso quiero que al separarnos, pensar que fuiste muy feliz el resto de tu vida

Blaine: Los dos seremos felices

Kurt: Me puedes explicar cómo, el viejo ese cuando me trate de acariciar como lo estás haciendo me va a dar asco, no está sensación que tengo contigo

Blaine: Verás que seremos muy felices, se me va a ir la vida amándote te lo juro

Kurt: Estás cansado

B: _No chiquito, me entendiste mal, te besé y ya no pudiste seguir hablando, estamos volviéndonos a amar, si me puse histérico de pensar que un tipo como Adam te pusiera un dedo encima, un viejo asqueroso como ese tal Evodio menos. La vida se me va a ir amándote, porque no me voy a separar de ti, tus abuelos tendrán que ver cómo se las arreglan, hace noches me preguntaba quién sería el afortunado de ser tu esposo, ya tengo la respuesta, seré yo y nadie más. Me uní a ti, así seguiremos chiquito, pensé que llegaríamos más tarde y no traje más que un preservativo, mi amor vamos a casarnos y tener un hijo juntos, estaba besándote, pero cuando sentí que estaba a punto de eyacular alcé mi cara y te miré fijamente, sientes que lo estoy haciendo sin protegernos, no hay nada que proteger chiquito, yo te voy a cuidar de todo, un beso,_

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Te voy a cuidar de todo

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Lo sabrás al final del crucero, pero lo que resta no nos cuidaremos

Kurt: Pero y

Blaine: ¿Me amas?

Kurt: Mucho

Blaine: Entonces no hay más que decir, yo también te amo, ¿te gustaría tener un hijo mío?

Kurt: Mucho, te amo

Blaine: Yo te amo igual que tú, y también me gustaría un hijo de ambos

K: Me besó, no entendí nada, lo volvimos a hacer sin protección, yo sigo en mi etapa fértil, me dijo que me iba a proteger, ¿acaso pensará no dejarme ir?, me preguntó que si me gustaría tener un hijo con él, pero por supuesto y que a él también le gustaría, nos estamos quedando dormidos, ¿te casarás conmigo?, ¿se me hará el milagro de ser feliz a tu lado?, dijiste que se te iría la vida amándome, ¿te referías a que seguiríamos juntos después del crucero?, ¿seremos felices te referías a juntos?, me dejó con muchas preguntas, nos besamos y me abrazó, trataré de dormir, pero ojalá que la respuesta a todas mis interrogantes sea si.

* * *

Lo siento! Mi laptop colapsó y no quería funcionar :( pero aquí estoy de nuevo! Intentaré dejar otro capítulo máaaasss tarde :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

K: _Estoy en sus brazos, ¿estaré de por vida así?, creo que hay algo que le debo mencionar, a ver como lo toma, me agrada acariciarle su nariz y darle un besito, ya lo desperté_

Kurt: Hola mi amor

Blaine: Hola, ¿por qué tienes esa cara de preocupación?

Kurt: Te acuerdas que ayer me tomé la dichosa píldora de emergencia

Blaine: Si, ¿te sientes mal chiquito?

Kurt: Me sentí mal

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Recuerdas que te dije que nos bañáramos juntos y tú fuiste por ropa

Blaine: Cuando regresé ya estabas en el baño, lo cual no me agradó

Kurt: Es que había vomitado y sentí que olía feo

Blaine: ¿Vomitaste la píldora?

Kurt: La verdad no me fijé, leí cuando me fui a cambiar la cajita, porque tengo que tomarme según esto otra doce horas después

Blaine: Júramelo, pensé que era solo una

Kurt: No, pero ahí decía que si vomitaba, me daba diarrea, no me acuerdo que más no tenía efecto, anoche volvimos a amarnos sin protección

Blaine: No te muerdas el labio

Kurt: Es que ahora no sé si tomarme la segunda

Blaine: Chiquito, vamos a leer la caja esa, debe estar en tu camarote, si como dices no tiene efecto, que bueno

Kurt: Pero eso significaría que tal vez esté embarazado, te mentí en otra cosa

Blaine: ¿En qué?

Kurt: Si recuerdo cuando fue mi último periodo

Blaine: ¿Cuándo fue?

Kurt: Terminé el primer viernes, cuando me enseñaste a bailar

Blaine: Eso quiere decir que hay muchas probabilidades de que estés embarazado

Kurt: Si, ese día te mentí, me salió por primera vez hacerlo, también al decirte que no me habían elegido esposo

Blaine: Quiero preguntarte algo, yo también te he mentido en algunas cosas, anoche le estuve dando vueltas y vueltas, creo que es bueno eliminar todas las mentiras entre nosotros

Kurt: ¿En qué me mentiste?

Blaine: Me respondes mi pregunta primero, yo después te respondo la tuya

Kurt: Si amor, dime

Blaine: ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: No he terminado

Kurt: Ayy perdón

Blaine: Te amo, aunque no pueda ofrecerte lujos

Kurt: Ashh, contigo

Blaine: No te enojes, solo necesito oírlo una vez más, por favor

Kurt: No, mi vida de alguna manera estuvo llena de privaciones, pero ¿sabes cuál era la que me dolía más?

Blaine: No

Kurt: La falta de amor, si tengo eso a tu lado lo demás va y viene

Blaine: Te amo, ahora si, antes de volver a preguntarte lo de casarte conmigo, tengo que decirte algunas cosas

Kurt: ¿No eres casado?

Blaine: Nop, mi nombre si es cual te lo dije, mi profesión no

Kurt: ¿A qué te dedicas?

Blaine: Soy contador de una importante firma de bienes raíces, la cual soy codueño con mi hermano, por cierto él vive en N.Y. no en donde te dije

Kurt: ¿Tú dónde vives?

Blaine: También en N.Y. en una departamento en una zona bastante exclusiva

B: _No te levantes así chiquito, espero que no me mandes tú a volar por ser rico, ya sería el colmo, te abracé, estás sin entender nada, te regresé a la cama, nos sentamos y te besé_

Kurt: Así que nada de lo que me dijiste es cierto

Blaine: Que te amo es completamente cierto

Kurt: ¿Seguro?

Blaine: Muy seguro mi amor, por eso te estoy contando esto, yo subía a este barco digamos haciéndome pasar por pobre, como el cuento ese del méndigo y el príncipe, yo vendría siendo algo así como el príncipe

Kurt: Me dijiste que tu exprometido te dejó por un hombre rico

Blaine: Uno más rico que yo, por eso me hacía pasar por pobre

Kurt: No te entiendo

Blaine: Al saber que era pobre, no querrían nada serio conmigo, solo pasar el rato, ¿te acuerdas que un día regresé y estabas buscando tus bóxers?

Kurt: Si, me gritaste

Blaine: Es que temía que encontraras, deja ver dónde anda, aquí está

Kurt: ¿Tu billetera?

Blaine: Si, ¿quieres revisarla?

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Hazlo

Kurt: Tienes muchas tarjetas, saliste chistoso en esta foto

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: ¿Qué con esto?

Blaine: Soy un hombre rico, por ese te decía que no te preocuparas por las cuentas las veces que salimos

Kurt: ¿Tú pagabas todo?

Blaine: Si, mi hermano me hará muchas preguntas cuando regresemos

Kurt: Tendrás problemas, yo

Blaine: No

B: _Mi amor no reparaste en el regresemos, porque así será más con lo de la píldora que me dijiste, eso quiere decir que no hizo efecto, ojalá, sino lo seguiremos intentando cuál es el problema_

Kurt: Has gastado mucho

Blaine: Realmente no, gasto más te juro en una cena en N.Y. o algo así que todas las veces que salimos juntos

Kurt: Tienes muchas tarjetas

Blaine: Es por mi trabajo en parte

Kurt: Entonces todos los lugares donde hemos ido son caros

Blaine: El resort por ejemplo es muy exclusivo, no hay ningún amigo ahí, yo pagué todo lo que hicimos ese día, este camarote yo lo renté, al igual que el tuyo y el mío

Kurt: ¿El mío?

Blaine: Si mi amor, tenía que tenerte en un camarote solo sino cómo

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: Yo sé que te tengo que explicar muchas cosas, pero las más importantes son: en caso de que quieras seguir conmigo viviríamos en N.Y., igual y si quieres más adelante buscaremos una casa en los suburbios por el bebé, soy contador, ya no estudio, el hermano que te dije lo tengo, también lo que te dije de él, a excepción de la profesión de mi hermano, bueno más o menos es vendedor, pero a gran escala digamos

Kurt: Yo no sé qué decir

Blaine: Al menos no me digas que por rico no quieres casarte conmigo, casado no soy, después de la ruptura no volví a salir con nadie

Kurt: Me duele la cabeza, son muchas mentiras

Blaine: Creaba toda una careta para venir aquí, pero me enamoré de ti y así como destruimos al gemelo malvado, también la careta debe destruirse, te amo, ayer me dijiste que te prometiera darme la oportunidad

Kurt: Si, ¿lo vas a hacer?

Blaine: Ya lo hice, en cuanto al hombre bueno, ya lo encontré, eres tú, espero que ese hombre quiera seguir conmigo ahora que conoce quien soy, lo que tengo y lo que le podría esperar a mi lado, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Kurt: Si, te amo, yo me enamoré de ti, no de lo que trabajas, ni lo que tienes ni nada

Blaine: No tengo anillo, pero simbólicamente, qué tal si enredamos un pétalo de esta flor, más o menos tiene forma redonda, ¿te casas conmigo?

Kurt: Si

K: _Cerré los ojos al besarnos, todo lo que oí ¿es verdad o lo soñé?, la cabeza me estalla_

Blaine: Chiquito, ¿te sientes bien?

Kurt: Todo lo que oí

Blaine: Es la verdad, ya no existen mentiras entre nosotros, bueno supongo que algunas quedan por resolver, quiero proponerte algo

Kurt: Ya me propusiste matrimonio

Blaine: Así es y espero que no te me eches para atrás

Kurt: No, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, anoche estuve dándole vueltas a lo mismo, por eso te confesé todo hoy, me tomé una libertad que tal vez no debería

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: Nos vestimos y la verás por ti mismo, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: Yo creo que te podré cumplir rápido lo que te prometí

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque el hombre bueno ya lo encontré, lo de la boda igual y podemos hacerlo en algún lugar donde hagamos parada, presiento que lo de formar una familia es muy probable

Kurt: ¿No estoy soñando?

Blaine: No

Kurt: Ouch, no me pellizques

Blaine: No es sueño y quiero que aprovechemos este mes que falta de crucero

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: ¿Quieres dejar de trabajar?

Kurt: Si lo hago me bajan

Blaine: No, porque estarías conmigo y podríamos disfrutar, digamos de una luna de miel adelantada

Kurt: Sería bonito, porque podría estar a tu lado

Blaine: Aja y juntos podríamos conocer muchos lugares, ¿nos damos un baño?

Kurt: Si mi amor, ¿trajiste ropa limpia?

Blaine: Traje toda nuestra ropa

Kurt: ¿A qué hora?

Blaine: Me escapé en la madrugada, mira

Kurt: Está tu ropa y la mía

Blaine: Si mi amor, esperaba que no me mandaras a volar, pero hay que ir a tu camarote que le tengo que entregar a Wes al igual que el otro que usaba yo a ver lo de las instrucciones de la caja

Kurt: Si y de paso desayunamos porque tengo hambre

Blaine: No te apures, cuando salgamos de bañarnos, yo creo que Trent nos habrá enviado el desayuno

Kurt: ¿Enviado?

Blaine: Si, porque mi futuro esposo no se puede malpasar

K: _Estamos bañándonos y yo tratando de comprender todo lo que me dijo, VOY A SER SU ESPOSO, PUEDE SER QUE TENGAMOS UN HIJO,_

Kurt: ¿Me está pasando realmente esto?

Blaine: Si mi amor, siénteme soy de carne y huesos, no más aire

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

B: _Salimos del baño y tocaron, mandaron un suculento desayuno, mi futuro esposo no me cree, chiquito pero yo a ti no te dejo ir ni muerto_

Kurt: Está rico, ¿no me estás cotorreando?

Blaine: Nop, te amo y cuando me platicaste ayer lo del tal Evodio

Kurt: Ayy no

Blaine: ¿Ayy no qué?

Kurt: No te sientas

Blaine: Epa chiquito, no va por ahí, el día martes que hice mi aberración, la cual juro de casados no volverá a pasar

Kurt: Más te vale porque no me agradó, bueno igual eliminando la cuestión de la pelea

Blaine: Chiquito te amo, yo te vi con el tal Adam en la alberca y sentí unos celos atroces, cuando te estaba amando todo animal, pensé que habías sido mío por primera vez, no quería que nadie más tuviera tus besos, tus caricias, solo te quiero para mi

Kurt: ¿Eres celoso?

Blaine: Mucho, más con el hombre que me hizo hombre de buenos sentimientos de nuevo

Kurt: Pero te descompuse

Blaine: Gracias por hacerlo, una noche después de hacer el amor te estaba contemplando y me pregunté ¿quién sería el afortunado de ser tu esposo?

Kurt: Parece que el tal Evodio

Blaine: Parecía chiquito, tus abuelos se las tendrán que arreglar como puedan, yo rapto a mi novio porque quiero que sea mi esposo

Kurt: Yo también quiero ser tu esposo

Blaine: Ayer encontré la respuesta, el afortunado quiero ser yo.

* * *

Una vez que concluyeron el desayuno fueron al camarote recogieron la caja, efectivamente podría no tener efecto, solo que esa mañana ya habían zarpado,

Kurt: ¿Qué haremos?

Blaine: Tal vez sea bueno que nos sigamos cuidado, ¿más o menos cuándo deberías tener tu periodo?

Kurt: En unos días

Blaine: Vamos a cuidarnos Si te baja, creo sería bueno, me encantaría que tuviéramos un hijo, pero también entiendo que estás chiquito y quieres vivir muchas cosas antes de ser padre

Kurt: ¿De verdad?

Blaine: Si, el casarnos no significa que te vaya a poner a darme hijos como conejos, al contrario igual y disfrutar tiempo solos, algunos viajes o que estudies una carrera como querías podría ser una buena opción

Kurt: Me encantaría

Blaine: No se diga más, así sirve que disfruto a mi prometido y futuro esposo un tiempo para mi solito

Kurt: ¿Me amas?

Blaine: Mucho, ¿y tú a mi?

Kurt: También

K: _Vamos camino darle la llave a Wes de ambos camarotes, según él nos quedaremos en el lujoso donde dormimos ayer, bueno dormir no exactamente, eso que me dijo de esperar un tiempo para tener hijos me agradó, puedo hacer y conocer cosas que con mis abuelos no pude, encontramos a Wes, puso una cara extraña al vernos juntos_

Blaine: Buenos días

Wes: Buenos días

B: _Wes tiene cara de impacto al ver que vengo abrazándolo, ni yo mismo sé cómo me perdonó lo que le hice, espero que más adelante no me quiera dar un escarmiento el cual merecería por completo, bien a lo que vinimos_

Blaine: Aquí tienes las dos llaves de nuestros camarotes

W: _¿Las dos?, eso quiere decir_

Blaine: Vamos a estar juntos y siento decirte que te dejo sin uno de la tripulación

Wes: Sin uno

Blaine: Si, mi futuro esposo y yo

Wes: ¡Futuro esposo!

Blaine: Deja te presento digamos formalmente, Kurt él es mi mejor amigo y quien se volvía cómplice en esto de hacerme pasar por alguien sin dinero ni futuro

Wes: ¿Te dijo la verdad?

Kurt: Si toda, bueno habrá cosas que nos quedan por hablar

Blaine: Así es, por ello para no tener la presión de que debe irse a su turno, me lo robo para mi solito

Wes: Te voy a hacer un altar

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Wes: Este hombre es mi amigo, no la cosa malvada que subía cada año y el resto se pasaba con remordimiento por lo hecho a cada uno de los chicos

Kurt: ¿Te daba remordimiento?

Blaine: Si, pero cosa que ya no sentiré, él revivió al hombre de buenos sentimientos y ahogó al malvado

Wes: Se escucharon las plegarias de tu hermano, justo me habló tratando de localizarte, estaba asustado porque usaste las tarjetas repetidas veces

Blaine: Supuso que me las robaron, ¿las canceló?

Wes: Ni idea

Blaine: ¿Me dejas hablar con él de tu oficina?

Wes: Si claro, y muchachito te has ganado el cielo

K: _Me reí nervioso, no supe qué responder a ese comentario de Wes, más bien no me lo gané, llegué a él desde que conocí a Blaine, está marcando, me abrazó y me dio un beso, Sor Ángeles decía que muchas veces con las maravillas de la naturaleza Dios nos da un pedazo del cielo o el paraíso que nos espera al morir, para mi estar con él, que me haya dicho que nos casemos, independientemente de lo que sucede, es eso. Ya le contestó su hermano, ¿qué le dirá?, solo puedo oír las respuestas de él e inferir las de su hermano,_

Blaine: Bueno

Cooper: Hombre hasta que das señales de vida

Blaine: ¿Estás preocupado porque usé las tarjetas?

Cooper: Si, según tú no te las querías llevar y han tenido varios cargos

Blaine: Es que he estado saliendo con mi novio y llegarán más cargos de una vez te advierto

Cooper: Ahh bueno, ¡NOVIO!, dijiste !NOVIO!

Blaine: Si y no me grites, te escucho perfectamente

Cooper: ¿Cómo?, ¿quién?, ¿dónde?

Blaine: A ver, cómo, ni me di cuenta, pero me robó el corazón y sacó del féretro al hombre de buenos sentimientos, en cuanto a quién, se llama Kurt y lo conocí en el crucero, resultó que yo lo quería conquistar para que fuera mi aventura de la primera semana, pero ¿qué crees?

Cooper: Sigues con él y dices que es tu novio, presiento que el tiro te salió al revés hermano

Blaine: Exacto, el que me conquistó es él y definitivamente cuando vuelva a N.Y. se acabarán los chismes

Cooper: Ahh, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque le pedí matrimonio, nada más que

B: _Este hombre creo que se me infartó, dejó caer el teléfono, alguien lo tomó debe ser mi cuñada, ha de estar pálido mi hermano_

Cassie: Blaine, ¿qué le dijiste?

Blaine: Primero no te me vayas a desmayar tú también

Cassie: No está desmayado solo pálido y con una cara de haber oído algo impactante

Blaine: ¿Te quieres sentar para escucharlo Cassie?, no deseo que termines en el suelo como Cooper

Cassie: Está en el sillón, dime

Blaine: Me voy a casar con un hermoso hombre

Cassie: Ahh, ¿estás bromista o borracho?

Blaine: Ni una ni otra, es más te lo voy a presentar por teléfono, lo conocerán en un mes o mes y algunos días

B: _Vamos a presionar esta tecla_

Blaine: Mi amor, mira Cassie es la esposa de mi hermano y él se llama Cooper

Cassie: Estás bromista Blaine

Kurt: No, bueno espero que no

Cassie: ¿Quién habla?

Kurt: Me llamo Kurt

Blaine: Él es mi prometido

Cassie: Woah, ¿dónde lo conociste?

Blaine: En el crucero, trabajaba aquí

Cassie: ¿Trabajaba?

Blaine: Si le pedí matrimonio y tendremos una luna de miel adelantada

Cassie: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Cassie: Kurt, ¿cómo lo hiciste para componer a mi cuñado?

Kurt: No sé, pero él dice que lo descompuse

Cooper: Así que se van a casar

Blaine: Si hermano, no vayas a cancelar mis tarjetas porque no podré comprarle su anillo de compromiso

Cooper: Te aumento hasta el límite de crédito, tú por eso no te preocupes

Cassie: ¿Cuándo lo vamos a conocer?

Blaine: Tengo que regresar terminando el crucero y él se irá conmigo

Cassie: Lo mejor será que se casen en USA para que no tengan problemas con la visa

Blaine: Tienes razón Cassie, gracias por la sugerencia

Cassie Ehh, si te vas a casar nos avisas para ir, ni te hagas, después de verte en soledad y odiando a hombres, necesitamos ver esa boda y quien fue el lindo hombre que volvió a la vida al hombre bueno

Blaine: Si no te preocupes

Cassie: Kurt

Kurt: Si señora

Cassie: Kurt, soy Cassie, estaremos ansiosos de conocerte

Kurt: ¡A mi!

Cooper: Si, mi hermano debe estar muy enamorado de ti y quien haya logrado hacerlo creer de nuevo en los hombres, es nuestro héroe

Blaine: Lo pusiste rojo, si es todo un héroe

K: _El sigue hablando, yo estoy congelado de la boca, ¡yo héroe!, ¡de dónde!, soy simplemente un hombre ahora que salió siendo casi un niño del convento al no saber nada de los asuntos donde él me ha despejado todas mis dudas, me ha enseñado y ahora puedo decir que hasta colaboro en las clases, ya colgó_

Blaine: ¿Estás bien?

Kurt: Si, es que no podía hablar, no sé por qué

Blaine: Porque te pusiste nervioso me imagino

Kurt: Me sorprendió lo que dijeron

Blaine: Ellos juraban que me quedaría solterón y amargado, pero no será así ¿verdad?

Kurt: No lo será, te amo y yo me quiero ir contigo hasta el fin del mundo

Blaine: Creo que será bueno ir a ver a tu primo, porque ha de estar buscándote por todos lados

Kurt: Ha de pensar que me desaparecí

Blaine: O que yo te hice algo

Kurt: ¿Seguimos sin decir que eres mi novio?

Blaine: Ahh no, sobretodo le dejaremos bien claro eso a el Adam

Kurt: ¿Adam?, ¿quién es ese?

Blaine: No te hagas, el que te presentó tu primo

Kurt: Vieras que no le puse atención hasta que me quiso abrazar y le puse alto

Blaine: Eso yo no lo vi

Kurt: Oops, creo que esa es la clase de cosas que no debo decir

Blaine: No te preocupes, eso me agrada, así sabré de quién cuidarme

Kurt: Yo solo te amo a ti, no quiero ni me gusta nadie más, además si tú me dices que te descompuse, tú me has enseñado muchas cosas

Blaine: Considero que los dos podemos seguir aprendiendo cosas, es más tú me enseñarás muchas cosas

Kurt: Yo a mi

Blaine: Dirás tú a mi

Kurt: Si eso

Blaine: Chiquito te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: Vamos a buscar a tu hermano para decirle que estás conmigo

Kurt: Dirás a mi primo

Blaine: Ves, se pegan los nervios

K: _No fue tan difícil encontrar a Louis, nos acaba más bien me acaba de dar una mirada de algún tipo de arma mortal, ahí vamos, Harry lo abrazó porque creo que venía dispuesto a darme una cachetada bien plantada pero me salvé, mi novio se puso adelante de mi, supongo que para impedir alguna agresión de mi primo,_

Louis: ¿Qué haces con él?

Blaine: Soy su novio Louis

Louis: No me vengas con eso, eres un desgraciado, pero ni así vas a conseguir

Kurt: Primo, él y yo somos novios, lo amo y él me ama

Louis: Es verdad todo lo que te dije, es más trato de tener relaciones con dos hombres, pero con ninguno pudo

Kurt: No, es que yo lo descompuse

Louis: ¡Qué!

Blaine: Tal vez sea bueno explicarle primero algunas cosas a tu primo

Kurt: Si mi amor

Harry: Yo sé las cosas que les tienes que explicar, me lo dijo Wes

Blaine: ¡¿Perdón?!

K: _Me dejó de abrazar y se hizo para atrás, ¿qué pasa?_

Blaine: Tú lo sabías ¿verdad?

Kurt: ¿Yo?

Blaine: Si, todo fue un truco ¿no?, se pusieron de acuerdo

Louis: El de los trucos aquí eres tú

Blaine: Olvida todo lo que dije

K: _Lo traté de abrazar y me aventó, no otra vez, mejor me largo de aquí, fue un lindo sueño, pero yo no quiero volver a ver al gemelo malvado, me hizo mucho daño._

Louis: Primo, primo ¿de qué hablas Harry?

B: _Soy un estúpido, obvio él sabía y por eso perdonó mi salvajada, no por amor, que idiota soy, ¿para qué me detuvo este estúpido?_

Harry: Espérate, Wes me dijo todo de ti, por ello cuando Louis trataba de separarlos yo lo alejé para que su primo pudiera conocer al supuesto hombre de buenos sentimientos que hay en ti y dejes de hacer eso de tener aventuras

Blaine: Yo me voy a tragar ese cuento

Harry: Que pena me das, Louis vamos a buscar a tu primo

Louis: Si, yo no sé de qué hablan, solo que eres un desgraciado que no lo dañará, suficiente ha sufrido con sus abuelos

B: _Me quedé parado aquí como idiota, voy a regresar al camarote, espero que esté allá o vaya a buscarme, no tiene dónde más estar salvo que con su primo, aquí no está, ¿dónde se habrá metido?_

L: Pobre de mi primo lo encontramos llorando a mares, ya se va calmando, no entiendo ni media palabra, Harry nos dejó solos para poder hablar

Louis: ¿Qué te pasa?

Kurt: Primo yo lo amo

Louis: Pero él es malo

Kurt: Tal vez tengas razón, pero en el corazón no se manda, ayer todo fue muy lindo, me pidió que nos casáramos

Louis: Solo lo habrá hecho para llevarte a la cama

Kurt: Desde hace no sé cuanto ya, hemos estado haciendo el amor primo

Louis: ¡Qué!

Kurt: Si, comenzó a despertar a mi diablo

Louis: ¿A tu qué?

Kurt: Me comenzó a excitar, a explicar muchas cosas, ya no soy virgen

Louis: Te entregaste a él

Kurt: Por amor, fue muy lindo conmigo

Louis: ¿Al menos te hizo sentir bien?

Kurt: Si primo

Louis: Vamos a tu camarote por tu ropa

Kurt: Mi ropa ya no está ahí, la llevó a un camarote donde supuestamente

Louis: ¿Quién será?

Kurt: Debe ser él

K: _No estaba equivocado, supongo que viene a dejarme mi ropa, otra vez esa mirada de odio,_

Blaine: Así que aquí estás

Kurt: Si, ¿qué quieres?

Blaine: Solo decirte que olvides todas las cosas que te dije ayer

Kurt: Bien, lo olvidaré, yo solo te pido que no olvides la promesa que me hiciste

K: _Cerré la puerta, el sueño se acabó, mi primo me abrazó_

Louis: Ya primo, no llores, olvídate de él

Kurt: Le había dicho a Wes que dejaba mi trabajo

Louis: Yo supongo que debías estar en este camarote desde un principio, no te pueden despedir nada más porque él lo dijo, así que tú tranquilo, recuéstate

Kurt: Gracias

B: _Estoy en este camarote, en qué estaba pensando, obvio él estaba enterado que era un hombre rico y todo lo de su abuela eran cuentos, seguro también eso de ser inocente y pretender no saber nada, estará riéndose de que me tragué ese cuento, pero ahora me tomaré esta botella hasta el fondo, para olvidarte._

* * *

K: _Han pasado dos días los cuales no he salido del camarote de mi primo, él se fue a cenar con Harry y yo me quedé solo, necesito algo de aire, sorpresa, llegó mi periodo eso quiere decir que mis cuentas estuvieron mal o no sé, pero embarazado no estoy, lo cual es bueno, de él no he sabido nada, encerrado aquí pues cómo verdad. Harry me platicó todo, yo supongo que él pensó que yo solo lo hacía por interés, no tengo forma de demostrarle que no, tampoco pretendo ponerme en riesgo, voy a salir, espero no encontrármelo, iré a alguna parte donde no haya ido con él, venía caminando y decidí ir al acuario, espero que no esté, vacío gracias a Dios, es hermoso el mar, regresando voy a tener que casarme con el tal Evodio, ¿si mejor me quedo con mi primo y sigo mi vida?. Ya no soy virgen igual y no le interese un esposo así, se me ha pasado el tiempo mirando el mar, voy a irme con mi primo porque si no ¿qué fue eso?, vamos a ver, Dios está tirado en el piso, apesta a alcohol, ¿qué hago? No puedo moverlo para subirlo y si lo jalo, el piso es muy resbaloso, lo voy a meter al acuario, ni modo de dejarlo ahí, creo que no se hizo daño, tiene una cara fatal, yo estoy igual, ni se ha rasurado, ¿lo dejo aquí solo?, ¿me quedo con él?, si despierta y me hace algo, se está moviendo, tengo su cabeza sostenida en mis manos_

Kurt: Blaine, ¿te hiciste daño?

Blaine: ¡Tú!

K: _Se levantó y me vio horrible, estoy temblando y me puse a llorar, viene hacia a mi_

Kurt: Estoy reglando

Blaine: Eso quiere decir que no te embaracé

Kurt: No

Blaine: Bien, no quiero que después me quieras embarrar un hijo

Kurt: No, ya me voy

Blaine: Todo fue una pantalla, una forma de engatusarme

Kurt: Yo te amo

Blaine: Amas lo que te puede dar mi billetera

Kurt: NO ¿POR QUÉ PIENSAS ESO?, ¿POR QUÉ NO ERES CAPAZ DE VER QUE ALGUIEN TE PUEDE AMAR SINCERAMENTE?, ¿POR QUÉ TE AFERRAS A ODIAR EN VEZ DE AMAR?

Blaine: PORQUE YA ME HICIERON MUCHO DAÑO

Kurt: TÚ ME HICISTE DAÑO, NO ME ARRIESGARÉ A QUE LO HAGAS DE NUEVO

Blaine: VE POR TU ROPA

Kurt: MAÑANA LO HARÉ

Blaine: AHORA MISMO, VAMOS

Kurt: NO BLAINE, DE VERDAD ESTOY CON MI PERIODO Y

Blaine: SOLO RECOGERÁS TUS COSAS, NO QUIERO NI TOCARTE ¡ME DAS ASCO!

Kurt: BIEN

K: Solo voy a tomar mis cosas y me voy, sacó una maleta y la aventó a la cama, me acerqué con cuidado y estoy metiendo todo, creo que ya, genial me duele horrores el estómago, ¿por qué será?, digo siempre tengo cólicos, pero esto es mucho más fuerte, son los nervios, listo ya me voy, ¿qué hago?, ¿por qué me acerqué y lo abracé?

Kurt: Ojalá que un día puedas ver las cosas claramente, yo te amo, gracias por todo

Blaine: ¿Me amas?

Kurt: Mucho

Blaine: Dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad, toma

Kurt: ¿Para qué quiero una botella?

Blaine: Toma

Kurt: No gracias, mejor me voy

Blaine: Hazlo, a ver si así olvidamos que nos conocimos

Kurt: El alcohol no hace olvidar, acuéstate

B: _Me acostó, se arriesga a que le haga algo y lo sabe, está temblando, lo jalé para que se acostara conmigo, le he de dar asco, no me he bañado y he estado tomando,_

Blaine: Hazlo conmigo

Kurt: Solo vine por mi ropa, no me vuelvas a hacer daño

Blaine: ¿Por qué me lo hiciste tú a mi?

Kurt: No sé, ni tengo forma de demostrarte que Harry no me había dicho nada, solo mi palabra y creo que no vale para ti

Blaine: No te vayas

Kurt: Estoy en el camarote con mi primo, sino llego se preocupará

Blaine: No te dejaré salir

Kurt: Blaine yo

Blaine: Nada te quedas aquí

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: No

K: _Me abrazó fuerte, creo que no se ha bañado, huele horrible, ni cómo moverlo aunque ya se quedó dormido, mañana que despierte seguro me corre así que solo esperaré eso._

En donde estaba con su primo,

Louis: Salió

Harry: Seguro lo fue a buscar

Louis: Es un desgraciado

Harry: No, es un hombre que le jugaron chueco una vez y no quiere arriesgarse de nuevo

Louis: Platícame bien las cosas

Harry: A fondo no sé, solo que estuvo a punto de casarse y su prometido lo dejó, eso hizo que tuviera mucho odio hacia los hombres y los viera solo como diversión

Louis: Esa parte la sé

Harry: Con tu primo no consiguió lo que quería en los tres días que él daba para tener el primer acostón, ni al siguiente y la verdad no sé desde cuando han estado juntos íntimamente, porque a nadie le ha querido decir nada

Louis: Jeremiah y Elijah me dijeron que intentó hacerlo con ellos, pero que su aparato no funcionó

Harry: Hablé con Wes y me contó eso, solo que con tu primo si puede estar

Louis: Ahh maldito, ¿se puede eso?

Harry: Esto no solo es fisiológico, también lleva una carga emocional y se me hace que sus sentimientos estaban en otra parte

Louis: Con mi primo

Harry: Si, lo ama, pero sintió que él solo lo había aceptado por interés y que no es cierto su falta de inexperiencia en el amor

Louis: ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Harry: Tal vez esté con él

Louis: Y si le hace algo

Harry: Supongo que será un riesgo que quiso correr

Louis: Quédate aquí hasta que llegué

Harry: Si

Al otro día,

B: _¿cómo llegó él aquí?, me estalla la cabeza, chiquito, una maleta supongo que ayer lo encontré y lo traje para que se llevara sus cosas, no recuerdo bien a bien, esos labios me dicen que lo bese, lo haga mío de nuevo, sintió que lo acariciaba y despertó_

Kurt: Anoche no me dejaste ir, pero ya me voy ahora

Blaine: Vamos a jugar a que me amas y haremos el amor

Kurt: Yo no sé tú, pero yo si te amo

Blaine: Pues hagamos que nos amamos

Kurt: Estoy reglando, te lo dije anoche, así supongo que no se puede

Blaine: Todo fue mentira

Kurt: Si lo quieres creer así, yo no puedo hacerte ver lo contrario

Blaine: Ni virgen habrás sido, dime cómo lo hiciste

Kurt: No te oigo, no te oigo, no te oigo

Blaine: Ya deja de

Kurt: No te oigo, no te oigo, no te oigo

Blaine: ¡Niño ya!

Kurt: Pues suéltame para que me vaya, ya no soy un niño sino un hombre gracias a ti

Blaine: Gracias a mi, si como no

Kurt: ¡Ya déjame!

K: _Bueno me soltó, ya tomé mi maleta_,

Kurt: Blaine, por favor ya no tomes, te ves muy mal

Blaine: Mal me vi por creer esa estupidez de que no sabías nada, debes ser un experto

Kurt: Piensa lo que quieras gemelo malvado

Blaine: Toma llévate esto y tíralo al mar, creo que nos equivocamos de concha

Kurt: Tal vez tengas razón

Blaine: ¿Por qué?, yo si te amo, me quiero casar contigo

Kurt: Y yo te amo a ti, pero mientras no puedas ver que es sincero lo que digo

Blaine: Chiquito

Kurt: Hueles muy feo

Blaine: Horrible

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Te doy asco?

Kurt: Anoche me dijiste que te daba asco yo

Blaine: No recuerdo muchas cosas de anoche, ¿cómo llegaste aquí y amaneciste conmigo?

Kurt: Te caíste, yo estaba en nuestro acuario particular, digo la cosa esa con cristales, te traté de ayudar, despertaste y me dijiste que viniera por mis cosas, después me jalaste y no me dejaste ir

Blaine: Estaba muy tomado

Kurt: Lo sé, ya me voy

Blaine: Aunque te dé asco ¿recibirías un beso de alguien así?

Kurt: Blaine, yo conozco a la persona que tienes ahí adentro, no al cascarón, te amo, ves, te besé y no me dio asco, será bueno que te bañes y ayy

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada, no me hagas caso

Blaine: Estás pálido

Kurt: Es normal, en la caja esa decía que cuando tuviera mi periodo iba a ser muy abundante, pero no había de qué preocuparme, solo que ayer te jalé y recuerdo que Sor Margarita decía que cuando se anda así no se debe cargar nada pesado

Blaine: Y yo peso mucho

Kurt: A comparación de mi, si

Blaine: Chiquito, ¿me ayudas a bañarme?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si anda

K: _Me jaló y entramos al baño, abrió la regadera y se desvistió, yo no puedo hacer nada, debería haber instructivo para saber qué hacer cuando tu novio piensa que solo lo ves como signo de pesos, lo voy a ayudar a que se ponga el shampoo y el jabón, cuidado que me mojas, nos reímos, ya huele a jabón, le pasé la toalla y se enredó en ella, me abrazó y me besó,_

Blaine: Creo que me ofusqué

Kurt: ¿Cómo?, ahh con todo lo que me dijiste, fue un lindo sueño vivirlo, ya me voy, duerme, no vuelvas a tomar, recuerda que debes ser feliz con un buen hombre

Blaine: Duermo si te quedas conmigo

Kurt: Bien, con tal de que lo hagas

B: _Estuvo conmigo cuando me bañé, más bien casi me bañó él, ahora se acostó ya no huelo feo, me dio un beso, eso que me dijo es cierto, mientras no crea en él nada puede hacer, se me cierran los ojos._

K: _Se quedó dormido, le voy a dejar una nota, yo creo que lo mejor será no vernos, faltan como cuatro semanas ya de crucero, hoy es... ni sé qué día es, en fin, he estado vagando todo el día con mi maleta por el barco, por fin encontré resguardo en la proa al lado de una como torre o algo que está aquí, nadie me verá porque me cubre perfectamente. El crucero me ha dejado muchas cosas, experiencias que jamás llegué pensar a vivir, yo creí que habíamos ahogado bien al malvado pero creo que no, ¿habría alguna forma de hacerte ver que te amo?, no soy bueno en estos asuntos, tal vez sí ahogamos al equivocado._

W: Este hombre trae cara de burro apaleado, Harry me dijo la tontería que cometió, tal vez el que lo hizo en principio fui yo, voy a tratar de arreglar este desaguisado, ese niño te ama con locura y ha estado llorando por ti, ni siquiera ha salido del camarote de su primo, bueno realmente de ambos

Wes: Tienes mejor cara que ayer, ¿quién te bañó?

Blaine: Kurt

Wes: Él no sabía nada, créelo

Blaine: Me cuesta trabajo hacerlo

Wes: El tonto que te dejó por otro y le interesaba solo tu dinero tiene nombre y apellido, no es igual al del chico inocente

Blaine: Eso de inocente no lo creo

Wes: ¿Tienes duda? ven conmigo, no debería hacer esto

Blaine: ¿Qué tanto murmuras?

Wes: Nada

Blaine: ¿Para qué venimos a tu oficina?

Wes: Aquí está su expediente, ve siempre ha estado en escuela de monjas, ni sé dónde queda ese pueblito que dice ahí

Blaine: En Hidalgo creo

Wes: ¿Pero qué parte de él?

Blaine: Ni idea

Wes: Jamás lo oí pronunciar, lo llevaron a donde no va nadie yo creo

Blaine: Si, pero él vino aquí y se convirtió en hombre

Wes: En un hombre que te ama

Blaine: Ya déjalo ahí Wes

Wes: Quedan cuatro semanas de crucero, ojalá recapacites

K: _He estado pensando, el que se debió ahogar soy yo, debí morirme con mis padres en ese accidente, me hubiera ahorrado vivir el horror que ha sido mi vida, llena de puros sin sabores, encuentro la felicidad y el hombre que amo siente que solo me interesa el dinero. Si fuera así no me importaría casarme con Evodio que es un viejo del cual quedaré viudo pronto, porque hasta eso tuvo el cinismo de decirme mi abuela, solo será por un tiempo, por nada, nadie tocará mis labios o mi cuerpo que no sea él. Sor Remedios decía que las personas que hacían algo así era porque tomaban la salida fácil y como no seguías los designios de Dios ibas a dar al infierno, ya que solo él puede decidir cuándo dar o quitar la vida a alguien._

En otro punto del barco,

Blaine: ¿Has visto a tu primo?

Louis: A ver vamos a hablar, yo sé que tú eres un desgraciado, pero al menos sigue aparentando que eres bueno

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Louis: Mira sé que eres un ricachón que seguro esto es un juego o algún tipo de apuesta, pero hazle creer a mi primo que lo amas y convéncelo que no se case con el tal Evodio

Blaine: Esas son mentiras

Louis: No, mira estas son unas cartas de las que nos escribíamos, tienen sello de correo, son con las que ideamos su escapatoria, casi lo traje arrastras, considera que es su obligación casarse aunque el tipo este le dé asco

Blaine: ¿Quién es éste?

Louis: El supuesto Evodio con que lo van a casar

Blaine: Es un viejo

Louis: Podría ser yo creo que hasta su abuelo, pero ha de ser un viejo maldito que quiere probar un hombre joven y virgen como mi primo

Blaine: Lo primero sí, pero lo segundo no

Louis: ¿De verdad estuvo contigo?

Blaine: Si, yo lo amo

Louis: Él no sabía nada, no tiene malicia para algo así

Blaine: ¿Dónde está?

Louis: No sé

Blaine: Ve a la proa a ver si está allá

Louis: ¿Qué pasa?

Blaine: Tengo un mal presentimiento

Louis: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: De que se trate de quitar la vida

Louis: No, mi primo

Blaine: Ahora que recuerdo me dejó una nota, ni la leí solo la doblé y la metí en mi pantalón

Louis: ¿Qué dice?

Blaine: "Tal vez tengas razón, a quien se debió ahogar fue a otra persona, he vivido lo más maravilloso contigo, gracias, no habrá otro hombre a quien ame y el cual pueda tocar, besar y amar mi cuerpo, sé feliz por los dos"

Louis: Noo

Blaine: Ve a la popa, yo voy a buscarlo del otro lado

Louis: Mejor que vaya Harry, esto no es tu problema

Blaine: Lo es, tu primo no me puede dejar viudo antes de tiempo

L: _Este salió corriendo a la proa y yo a la popa, primito no vayas a cometer una locura, por favor que él se equivoque, mi primo cree en Dios, pero con la vida de perro que le han dado, seguro después de vivir el sueño de hadas que me contó al lado de él, no hagas nada por piedad, ese idiota creo que si te ama, solo necesita tiempo para verlo y olvidar lo que le hicieron._

B: _Jamás se me hizo tan largo el camino hasta acá, cuando quería que se hiciera interminable para dejarlo en su camarote no lo era, ayy chiquito no hagas nada, te amo y si no es contigo, yo no encontraré un hombre de buenos sentimientos, ahí está…_

Blaine: ¡NOOOOO!

* * *

_Hasta mañana =) tengan por seguro que no abandonaré el fic! Y Hablando de fics abandonados… he estado escribiendo 'Come What May' yaaay ahahaha no he podido escribir mucho, pero cuando tenga varios capítulos comenzaré a actualizar nuevamente ;) y mañana nuevo capítulo de Solo Contigo :D_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

K: _Esa voz la conozco, pero yo ya tomé una decisión, estaré junto con el gemelo malvado en el fondo del mar, más bien con mi novio lindo, él fue quien se ahogó, aunque aparentemente no, epa me agarró antes de que pudiera saltar_

Blaine: ¿Qué tontería ibas a hacer?

Kurt: Irme con mi novio que se ahogó

Blaine: No, aquí está siénteme, dame tus manos soy de carne y huesos, por ello cometo errores y digo cosas que no

Kurt: Yo no sabía nada te lo juro, hasta esa mañana que tú me lo dijiste jamás imaginé una verdad así

Blaine: ¿Por qué te ibas a matar?

Kurt: Porque no quiero regresar al infierno que es mi vida con mis abuelos, tener que casarme con un hombre que me da asco, pensé poder vivir solo con el recuerdo de tu amor, pero tal vez lo mejor sea morir con ese recuerdo, déjame

Blaine: Ahh no

Kurt: Si, morir con ese recuerdo es lo mejor que me puede pasar

Blaine: Entonces yo moriré contigo

Kurt: Tú tienes que vivir y ser feliz por los dos

Blaine: No chiquito, mejor los dos vivimos y somos felices los dos juntos

Kurt: ¿Juntos?, eso no será así, al terminar el crucero tú te irás por tu lado y yo

Blaine: Te irás conmigo

Kurt: Mis abuelos tienen esa deuda y yo no los puedo dejar, me han cuidado y velado por mi

Blaine: Yo me hago cargo de la deuda, ese no es problema

Kurt: Yo no estoy contigo por tu dinero, suéltame

Blaine: Si lo sé

Kurt: Ayer

Blaine: Estaba mal, pero tenías razón, mientras que yo no aprenda que solo fue uno el que me cambió por alguien rico y solo ese es un desgraciado, no se podrá hacer nada

Kurt: Ves y

Blaine: Te juro que al verte al borde de la cosa esta lo supe, tú eres diferente, eres muy especial

Kurt: No es cierto, déjame hacer

Blaine: Lo hacemos los dos juntos, porque a mí no me serviría vivir con el recuerdo del hombre que amo

Kurt: ¿Me amas?

Blaine: Mucho

Kurt: Yo también te amo mucho

B: _Nos besamos, tú tienes que estar conmigo para que podamos ser felices, me metiste un susto horrible, ahí viene corriendo Louis y Harry con una cara de espantados,_

Louis: ¡Aquí estás!

Kurt: Si

Louis: Dime que solo estabas viendo el cielo

Kurt: Me quería tirar al mar, pero él no me dejó

Blaine: Y ni te dejaré, no me vas a dejar viudo, dónde voy a encontrar un hombre de buenos sentimientos

Kurt: En N.Y. lo encontrarás

Blaine: No, yo lo encontré en este crucero y está temblando en mis brazos, el que me besó y corrió, del que me enamoré de sus hermosos ojos, su inocencia

Kurt: ¿Me amas?

Blaine: Si, mucho

Harry: Ven Lou, creo que hay que dejarlos solos para que hablen

Louis: Yo considero mejor idea que mi primo venga con nosotros y

Blaine: Él se quedará conmigo, bueno si quiere porque no lo puedo obligar, ¿me amas?

Kurt: Si, pero tú no confías en mi

Blaine: Creo que ahora tú me tienes que enseñar a confiar, a ver que si hay gente mala también lo hay buena, contemplar el mundo con la alegría que tú lo haces

Harry: Lou hay que dejarlos solos

Louis: No lo creo

Kurt: Tal vez mejor me voy con ellos

Blaine: Está bien, mañana te busco para que hablemos ha sido una noche larga y estás muy pálido

Kurt: Si

Louis: Ven

K: _No me jales primo, yo me quiero despedir con un beso de él, quiero sentir que sus brazos me siguen abrazando, ahh mi maleta casi se me olvida_

Kurt: Mi maleta está por allá

Blaine: Yo voy por ella, espera

Kurt: Gracias, ¿me acompañas hasta el camarote de mi primo?

Blaine: ¿Se puede?

Louis: Pues ya qué ¿verdad?

Harry: Yo llevo la maleta

Blaine: Gracias Harry

Harry: De nada y de verdad que él no te mintió en nada, lo fuimos a sacar de un lugar donde no hay nada, solo aire y más aire

Blaine: Por eso tenías muchos novios de aire

Kurt: No habían de otro elemento

Blaine: Pero aquí ya tienes uno de carne y huesos

Louis: Epa, cuidado con esas manitos

L: _Aunque me volteen a ver así los dos, tan fácil no lo vas a perdonar primito, te daré unas lecciones para que lo hagas sufrir un poco y aprenda a confiar en ti, que al decir que lo amas es porque así lo haces, vienen abrazados y yo no les quito la vista de encima, van varias veces que Harry me jala para que les de unos minutos a solas, pero no_

Harry: Estás igual que las monjas

Louis: ¿Qué?

Harry: Déjalos

Louis: No va a ser tan fácil que Kurt lo perdone por desconfiar de él

Harry: Recuerdas que son cuatro semanas las que faltan, en ese tiempo deben fortalecer su amor para que se queden juntos

Louis: Por eso mismo, lo difícil siempre lo valoran más

Harry: Eso no es cierto

Louis: Yo siento que si

B: _Chiquito venimos vigilados y presiento que tu primo te dará muchos malos consejos para que me hagas sufrir un poco, para que deba confiar en ti y no de la noche a la mañana que tu palabra no valga, llegamos_

Kurt: ¿Puedo estar a solas un momento con él?, por favor

Louis: Quince minutos, sino salgo y te meto arrastras

Kurt: Si primo

Harry: Yo lo amarro adentro para que les dé más tiempo

Louis: ¡Harry!

Harry: Era broma

K: _Por fin nos quedamos solos, nos besamos, que no vea mi primo, se le salieron unas lágrimas,_

Kurt: No llores

Blaine: Sentí muy feo al ver que te podía perder

Kurt: Me mandaste a volar

Blaine: En la mañana te dije que me ofusqué, pero no en lo que te dije de casarnos y hacer una vida juntos

Kurt: ¿Entonces en qué?

Blaine: En mi actitud, en desconfiar de ti y ponerme a tomar como desquiciado, pero eso me dejó algo claro

Kurt: No me amas

Blaine: Al contrario te amo demasiado y creo que debo hacer méritos para que me perdones todas las cosas malas que han sucedido entre nosotros

Kurt: ¿Méritos como qué?

Blaine: No sé, pero debo preguntarte si te quieres casar conmigo

Kurt: Yo si quiero, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, pero que tal si me dices que no

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Nos vemos mañana, seguro tu primo te dará un largo sermón de cómo me debes tratar

Kurt: Umm, no entiendo

Blaine: Desconfié de ti, tengo que resarcir eso al igual que lo sucedido en tu camarote

Kurt: Eso ya está olvidado y solo lo sabemos tú y yo

Blaine: ¿No se lo dijiste?

Kurt: Algunas vez cuando me escribía de sus novios, decía que había cosas de pareja que solo debían quedar ahí, considero lo sucedido ese día una de esas cosas

Blaine: Te amo, eres maravilloso

Kurt: No pensaste lo mismo hace unos días

Blaine: Ouch eso dolió, presiento que no necesitas lecciones para eso

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Para hacerme ver lo torpe que fui

Kurt: Umm, bueno si eso dices, mañana no vas a llegar oliendo feo, te encontré muy mal ayer

Blaine: Si no me quieres ver así de nuevo, nunca me dejes

Kurt: Esa no es mi intención, fuiste tú el que me mandó a volar

Blaine: Te digo, me regalas un beso antes de que me sigas haciendo sentir pulga

Kurt: ¿Yo?, ¿cómo?

Blaine: Creo que con tu simple sinceridad bastará para darme un buen escarmiento

B: _Salió Louis, dijo quince minutos y los cumplió, bueno ya nos besamos para despedirnos, también corrió a Harry,_

Harry: Louis le va a dar unos consejos a Kurt para que te haga sufrir

Blaine: Lo imaginaba

Harry: Dudo que él los ponga muy en práctica

Blaine: Vieras que con dos cosas que me dijo fueron más fuertes que dos cachetadas o más juntas

Harry: ¿En serio?

Blaine: Su sinceridad para decir las cosas pega duro

Harry: Es un chico muy dulce, cuando fuimos por él al convento, salió temblando, Louis y yo le dijimos que esperábamos que conociera muchas cosas antes de ese destino fatal como lo ha nombrado casarse con el tal Evodio

Blaine: Ni muerto dejo que un viejo así toque a mi chiquito, lo amo mucho

Harry: Se ve, por eso yo no dije nada e intenté que Louis no le dijera nada de todas las historias que se oyen en el barco

Blaine: Que ironía y a pesar de eso, se entregó a mí, porque me ama

Harry: Estaba desesperado por conocer todo lo que sus abuelos le negaron

Blaine: Eso me da miedo

Harry: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Tal vez no me ame y solo se aferre para

Harry: Él te ama, ¿sabes por qué?

Blaine: Lo dices muy seguro y no sé el por qué

Harry: Porque de otra manera no lo hubieras tenido entre tus brazos y la noche de bodas antes de ella

Blaine: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Harry: Muchas noches fuimos a buscarlo y no estaba, yo vi un día que se escondieron, hasta distraje a Louis para que no los cachara

Blaine: Habíamos ido por ropa para él

Harry: Te imaginas vivir desde los ocho años con la bruja de su abuela con una educación cuatro por cuatro, entregarse a ti fue un acto de amor que debió romper muchas reglas y cuestiones morales que le han inculcado por trece años

Blaine: En eso tienes razón, gracias por todo, mañana lo iré a buscar para que desayunemos

Harry: A ver si lo deja salir Louis

Blaine: Espero que si

Harry: Lo dudo, pero si lo amas

Blaine: No te apures, creo que me merezco un escarmiento

En el camarote,

Louis: Vamos a hablar tú y yo largo y tendido

Kurt: Estoy cansado

Louis: Ahh no, para matarte no lo estabas así que te aguantas y me escuchas

Kurt: Umm, no me queda de otra

Louis: Un hombre no vale la pena para hacer algo así, ¿sabes cuántos hay allá afuera?

Kurt: Ni idea

Louis: Miles, millones que sé yo, el punto es que no debes hacer algo así por un hombre

Kurt: No lo hacía por él, sino por mi

Louis: Explícame eso

Kurt: Yo no quiero que otro hombre me toque, me bese o me ame

Louis: ¿Tuviste tu primera vez con él?

Kurt: Si y muchas más después de esa

Louis: ¿Se están cuidando? No vayas a quedar embarazado o ¿sabes cuántas enfermedades hay que puede contagiarte?

Kurt: No sé cuántas enfermedades hay...

Louis: El SIDA, gonorrea, que sé yo, infinidad de transmisión sexual, las cuales son muy peligrosas y este que es de cascos ligeros

Kurt: ¿Me dejas hablar?

Louis: Ahh perdón, dime

Kurt: Si nos estamos cuidando, él usa preservativo

Louis: Menos mal que no te hizo tomar píldoras

Kurt: Si tomé

Louis: ¡Qué!, ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque un día no nos cuidamos, estábamos amándonos y se le olvidó

Louis: ¿Por qué no le dijiste?

Kurt: Porque a mí también se me olvidó

Louis: Esos olvidos son peligrosos, no quieres un embarazo a tu edad, tienes muchas cosas que vivir y disfrutar

Kurt: Algo así me dijo él, también que veríamos a un doctor ahora que lleguemos a tierra

Louis: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque vomité poco después de tomarme la pastilla y aunque ingerí la segunda toma, no sabemos si tuvo efecto, aunque yo creo que sí, estoy reglando

Louis: Algunas veces se regla aunque se esté embarazado

Kurt: Ahh yo pensé que no

Louis: En teoría sí, pero hay algunos que si tienen su periodo, en fin ya se verá, ustedes dos en caso de que sigas con él

Kurt: El me pidió matrimonio

Louis: Si claro, ¿dijiste matrimonio?

Kurt: Tal cual, cuando nos despedimos dijo que tenía que hacer méritos

Louis: ¿Méritos para qué?

Kurt: Para que acepte casarme con él, pero yo

Louis: Tú vas a dejar que haga méritos y le daremos una lección por andar desconfiando de tu palabra

Kurt: Mañana quedó de venir por mi para

Louis: Perfecto, para iniciar con la lección

Kurt: ¿Por qué es perfecto?

Louis: Porque no lo vas a ver

Kurt: Yo si quiero verlo

Louis: No, hazme caso, yo tengo más experiencia en esto

Kurt: Pero

Louis: Nada, a dormir, me diste un buen susto

Kurt: No quería

Louis: Pero lo lograste, el tipo ese

Kurt: Se llama Blaine, podrías no expresarte de él como el tipo ese

Louis: Ok, Blaine salió corriendo para la proa y yo para el lado opuesto

Kurt: Yo creo que infirió que estaría ahí porque nos dimos el primer beso justo en ese lugar

Louis: Al menos tiene buena memoria

Kurt: Es bueno, solo que

Louis: Solo que nada, tal vez sea todo lo que digas, pero le darás un escarmiento para que aprenda a valorarte

Kurt: Yo

Louis: Lo harás, punto a dormir

K: _Ahh que lindo mi primo, como él si va a ver a Harry pues cual es el problema, a mí me dejará sin ver a mi novio, pero yo no le haré caso, así me tenga que escapar lo veo, total ya me enseñó como ser escapista, ahora se aguanta..._

* * *

B: _Vengo con flores y todo para llevarme a desayunar a mi novio, espero que Louis no se ponga de pesado y lo deje salir, este hombre me va a dar dolores de cabeza, digo lo merezco no debí portarme así, pero el comentario de Harry fue tan poco acertado y la forma como lo dijo, me sobresalté demasiado rápido, en fin toquemos, mañana en la noche tocamos tierra y me lo voy a llevar a dar un lindo paseo, a comer y aprovecharé para comprar el anillo de compromiso, va a ser uno muy lindo ya verás mi amor, aunque nada podría igualarse a ti en belleza tanto por fuera como por dentro, oops me abrió Louis_

Louis: Si dime

Blaine: Vengo por mi novio para ir a desayunar

Louis: Disculparás, pero mi primo se siente mal y no va a poder salir

Blaine: Es que ayer quedamos

Louis: Pero amaneció mal y es mejor que descanse, ha tenido unos días muy feos

Blaine: Está bien, le traía su desayuno y estas flores, ¿se las puedes dar?

Louis: No te preocupes yo se las doy, adiós

Blaine: ¿Crees que se sienta mejor para la comida?

Louis: A ver cómo está

Blaine: ¿Para la cena?

Louis: Pues quién sabe, tú ven a ver, digo si te interesa

Blaine: Vengo más al rato

Le cerró la puerta,

K: _Eso no es justo, ve que es poco el tiempo que tengo y me espanta a mi novio, están hermosas las flores que me trajo, al menos me las va a dar, pero yo si me voy a comer con él_

Louis: Ni me pongas esa cara y aunque venga en la comida no te vas a ir con él

Kurt: Lo quiero ver

Louis: Le vas a dar un escarmiento

Kurt: Ayy

Louis: A veces hay que patearlos un poco para que aprendan

Kurt: Yo no lo quiero patear sino abrazar y que me bese

Louis: Algunas veces hay que aguantarse esas ganas y darles unas cuantas patadas para que aprendan a valorarnos

Kurt: Umm, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer?

Louis: Quedarte aquí y descansar, leer yo qué sé, pero no vas a salir con él, ¿me oyes?

Kurt: Si te oigo, pero no estoy de acuerdo, ¿al menos puedo comer el desayuno que me trajo?

Louis: Claro, al igual que la comida que traerá y hasta la cena, pero no lo verás hoy

Kurt: No seas así primo, yo quiero

Louis: Hazme caso, regreso al rato, voy a mi turno

K: _En la hora de la comida tampoco me dejó verlo, estoy aquí con él y con Harry mientras que quisiera estar con mi novio, ayy pero en la noche me escapo lo dicho, si para salir de mi dormitorio en el convento tenía práctica, sobretodo cuando me pusieron a la amargada de Alina conmigo temporalmente, es una novicia, pero me odia la condenada, Sor Remedios decía que me tiene envidia, cosa que no debía tener según va a dedicar su vida al servicio de Dios, solo que según mi monjita consentida ella no tenía vocación sino resignación._

Harry: Tienes mala cara Kurt

Kurt: Es que mi primo no me ha dejado ver a mi novio en todo el día

Louis: Le digo que es para que el susodicho aprenda

Harry: Pero ha venido todo el día a buscarte

Louis: Si y me ha traído flores, la comida, bien lindo

Harry: Dales chance de verse

Louis: En la cena tal vez

Kurt: Ya se me fue el hambre

Harry: Pobre de tu primo ve ya se fue a acostar

Louis: Es para que lo valore

B: _Ese Louis, no me ha dejado verlo, muero por tenerlo en mis brazos y besarlo, qué se cree este hombre, ahí viene Wes_

Wes: ¿Qué onda contigo?

Blaine: Ayer medio arreglé las cosas con Kurt, se trató de tirar por la proa

Wes: No te creo, te ama tanto para

Blaine: Para no querer que nadie lo toque sino soy yo

Wes: Y tú haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua

Blaine: La verdad si, sobretodo habiendo tanto mar

Wes: ¿Por qué estás como angustiado?

Blaine: Es que no lo he podido ver, su primo lo está negando, supongo que para darme un escarmiento

Wes: Merecido te lo tienes

Blaine: Lo sé, mañana me iré con él todo el día, si logro que su primo lo deje salir

Wes: Está cuidando a su primo, él es muy dulce e inocente

Blaine: No le haré daño, porque me lo hago más a mi, ayer cuando lo vi en el borde, sentí que el cuerpo se me quedaba sin alma

Wes: Amigo, ese niño te ama, yo lo vi cuando según había vuelto el malvado, estaba llorando en el cuarto ese con cristales cerca de las máquinas

Blaine: Es nuestro acuario particular

Wes: Pues ahí vi el gran dolor que le causa estar sin ti

Blaine: No y a mi también me causa mucho dolor estar sin él

Wes: Suerte, ojalá que su primo te deje verlo en la noche

Blaine: Lo dudo

B: _La tercera es la vencida, espero que lo deje salir, otra vez abrió él,_

Louis: Ya se durmió

Blaine: Pero

Louis: Se sentía muy cansado

Blaine: Le dices que vine y le traje esta rosa

Louis: Yo le digo

Blaine: También le das la rosa por favor

Louis: Claro

K: _Sabía que no me dejaría verlo, por eso me hice el dormido, nada más que él lo haga me salgo y lo voy a ver, creo que ya cayó, acomodamos las almohadas a Alina me la hacía tonta con esto, ojalá que a mi primo también, abrimos con cuidado, no me puedo cambiar, ni hablar me iré en pijama, aunque realmente no se ve como tal el short y la camisa que traigo, llegué al camarote de él sin ser descubierto, ojalá que no esté muy dormido y me escuche, ya prendió la luz_

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Kurt: Yo, ábreme

Blaine: ¿Chiquito eres tú?

Kurt: Si

B: _Mi amor, lo extrañé tanto, nos abrazamos y besamos,_

Blaine: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kurt: Tenía muchas ganas de verte y me le escapé a mi primo

Blaine: Que bueno mi amor, yo también quería tenerte entre mis brazos

Kurt: ¿Entramos? porque hasta me vine en pijama

Blaine: Si ven

K: _Nos sentamos en la cama, me puse en sus piernas y me besó,_

Blaine: ¿Cómodo?

Kurt: Ayy perdón, me siento en la cama

Blaine: No aquí estás bien, te extrañé mucho

Kurt: Mi primo no me dejó salir, según para darte una lección o algo así, pero yo me moría por verte

Blaine: Yo estaba igual, pero pensé que estabas de acuerdo en no verme, sino hubiera insistido

Kurt: No, yo quería que me besaras y abrazaras

Blaine: Yo también lo quería, estos días sin ti fueron fatales

Kurt: Fueron tu culpa

Blaine: Si te digo que no necesitas clases, pero es la verdad, todo por mi estupidez de portarme de esa forma

Kurt: Pero ya no lo vas a hacer, ¿o si?

Blaine: No mi amor, pero tú no andarás queriendo ahogar a mi novio

Kurt: Es que de repente estaba ahí pensando

Blaine: Yo creo que no pensaste muy bien

Kurt: Feo

Blaine: ¿Por qué lo ibas a hacer?

Kurt: Porque sentí que mi vida apestaba

Blaine: Yo pensaba igual, pero sabes algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Desde que te conocí dejó de hacerlo

Kurt: Ayer olías muy feo en la mañana

Blaine: Ahh, pero mi novio hermoso me bañó

Kurt: ¿Todavía somos novios?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Me mandaste muy lejos

Blaine: Ayy mi amor, me haces sentir pulga, peor que eso

Kurt: No es mi intención

Blaine: Lo bueno, ¿quieres ser mi novio de nuevo?

Kurt: ¿No que éramos novios?

Blaine: Dices que te mandé a volar, pero no, te quiero aquí conmigo a mi lado, ¿si quieres?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Cenaste?

Kurt: Poco, pero no tengo hambre

Blaine: ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Kurt: Tengo antojo de helado

Blaine: Pues no se diga más, vamos a asaltar el frigobar, pero presiento que ahí no habrá, ven

Kurt: Ando en pijama

Blaine: No se ve, parece un conjunto deportivo, es más te presto una playera y así no se ve nada

Kurt: Si mejor

Blaine: Pero me das un besito

Kurt: Muchos

B: _Le presté la playera, lo bueno es que Wes me da llaves de todos lados, a ver que helado se le antoja a mi hermoso novio, abrimos el refrigerador y asaltemos_

Blaine: ¿Qué sabor quieres?

Kurt: Ese de fresas con pie de limón

Blaine: Es muy rico, está pequeño el bote vamos a llevárnoslo para los dos, a mí también se me antojó

Kurt: ¿No habrá problemas?

Blaine: Aquí le dejo anotado a Trent lo que tomé y listo

Kurt: ¿Él sabe que tú?

Blaine: Si, él y Wes son los únicos que conocen la verdad

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: ¿Quieres algo más?

Kurt: Galletas

Blaine: Tienes antojo

Kurt: Algo

Blaine: ¿Estás reglando o solo me lo dijiste por miedo?

Kurt: Lo dije por miedo, pero si estoy reglando, supongo que hice mal mis cálculos de cuando me tocó

Blaine: No te preocupes, mañana tocamos tierra en la noche y temprano buscamos una ginecóloga que te revise por cualquier cosa

Kurt: Yo no me siento mal

Blaine: Aún así

Kurt: Bueno lo que tú digas

Blaine: Ven y no me agrada que me tengas miedo

Kurt: Temí que

Blaine: Vamos a hablar de eso, ¿estas galletas están bien?

Kurt: Si gracias

Blaine: Lo anotamos aquí y nos llevamos dos cucharas

Kurt: ¿En qué comeremos?

Blaine: En el bote, así platicamos largo rato

Kurt: Si mi amor

B: _Eso del miedo que me dijo yo mismo lo causé, pero debo hacer que no lo sienta, como se va a casar con alguien a quien teme, no chiquito, voy a resarcir eso con creces lo juro, estamos sentados en el suelo y recargados en la cama, lo tengo abrazado, estamos digamos de glotones_

Blaine: Rico

Kurt: Si, casi nunca podía tomar helado con lo mucho que me gusta

Blaine: Pero con tu novio podrás comer lo que quieras

Kurt: Me agrada tanto estar conmigo

Blaine: A mi también, ¿me tienes miedo?

Kurt: El gemelo malvado me dejó asustado

Blaine: Ese se ahogó, lo del otro día fue el hombre bueno que teme mucho que lo hieran

Kurt: Eso del temor no es bueno que lo sintamos ninguno de los dos

Blaine: De acuerdo contigo

Kurt: ¿Cómo lo podemos erradicar?

Blaine: No sé, ¿alguna idea?

Kurt: Con confianza

Blaine: Me explicas

Kurt: Si, tú tienes que confiar en mi cuando te digo que te amo por ti y no por tu billetera

Blaine: Y tú tienes que confiar en mi cuando te digo que no te haré daño

Kurt: Ves, ese es un ingrediente principal según Sor Remedios para un bueno matrimonio, también no hacerle promoción al marido

Blaine: ¿Cómo es eso?

Kurt: Dice que uno a veces se queja que anden tras del esposo, pero uno dice todas las cualidades de este y quien no se interesará si le pintas todo bello

Blaine: Puede ser, así que tú dirás que soy malo

Kurt: Ahh si, para que no te quieran robar de mi

Blaine: Yo haré lo mismo en ese caso

Kurt: Mi primo algo me dijo de mañana darte un escarmiento por haber buscado a Jeremiah y Elijah

Blaine: Mientras no involucre al tal Adam

Kurt: Me temo que si

Blaine: Porque si no le dejaré claro que tienes novio y celoso

Kurt: ¿Muy celoso?

Blaine: Si mucho, por eso me puse así ese día, yo te dejé y ese se quería aprovechar

Kurt: ¿Aprovechar?, no me digas que

Blaine: Ese es un niño rico que busca digamos seguir mis pasos por pura diversión

Kurt: Con razón, ese día de la alberca me quiso abrazar pero lo mandé lejos, yo solo quiero que lo hagas tú

Blaine: Si mi amor y yo también solo lo quiero hacer

Kurt: Está rico esto

Blaine: Si, oye platícame alguna travesura que hayas hecho

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque me dan mucha risa

Kurt: Si lo hago, pero antes me juras que confiarás en mi amor

Blaine: Si ¿y tú harás lo mismo?

Kurt: También

Blaine: Bueno, ahora si dime

Kurt: Hace rato que me escapé me acordé de algo

Blaine: ¿De qué?

Kurt: Unos días tuve a Alina, es una novicia que según Sor Remedios me odia

Blaine: Tienes helado

Kurt: ¿Me lo vas a quitar?

Blaine: Veamos

Kurt: ¿Qué vamos a ver?

Blaine: Que rico sabe

Kurt: Ayy me puse chinito

Blaine: ¿Qué sentiste ese día que lo hice?

Kurt: Un temblor que me recorrió por todo el cuerpo

Blaine: Está demás preguntarte que nunca habías sentido algo así

Kurt: No, porque de verdad no soy experto como me gritaste ese día y si no es por todo lo que me explicaste yo seguiría en la ignorancia total

Blaine: Dije muchas tonterías, me equivoqué y actúe de una manera irracional, lo siento

Kurt: Sor Remedios siempre que hacia una travesura me decía que el portarse mal o como ella lo llamaba el errar es humano, por eso Dios creo el perdón

Blaine: ¡El perdón!

Kurt: Si, tú lo tienes que aplicar

Blaine: Más bien tú mi amor, porque yo fui el que te dañé

Kurt: Yo no te guardo rencor, de hecho te perdoné desde el día que me gritaste, ¿sabes por qué?

Blaine: No, dímelo

Kurt: Porque yo entiendo que es normal cometer errores y no por eso vas a andar cargando con lo que te hagan de por vida

Blaine: Ouch, ya sé por dónde va esta conversación, mejor regresamos a tu travesura

Kurt: Si, pero antes déjame decirte que debes perdonar a tu exprometido para poder amarme bien a mi, vele el lado positivo

Blaine: ¿Cuál es ese?

Kurt: De no haberte hecho eso, tú no hubieras tomado esa actitud de querer vengarte de cuanto hombre conocieras, aunque yo me hubiera escapado del convento, no nos hubiéramos conocido, ¿crees que fue malo haberme conocido?

Blaine: No, todo lo contrario, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar

Kurt: Ves, a pesar de todo lo que me dijo mi primo yo quise entregarme a ti por amor, deja atrás ese rencor, él tomó una decisión y tú otra cuando te dejó, ¿sabes si él es feliz?

Blaine: Se divorció hace unos meses

Kurt: Tal vez contigo hubiera hecho lo mismo y sería más doloroso

Blaine: Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, igual y nos casábamos, pero después se daba cuenta que había alguien más rico que yo, el cual le ofreciera más lujos

Kurt: Así como dice Sor Remedios nadie tiene la suerte comprada, el destino lo escribimos nosotros y muchas cosas que pasan no las entendemos de momento, pero siempre tienen un por qué

Blaine: Tienes razón, debo perdonarlo, no guardarle más rencor, aunque no será fácil

Kurt: Verás que lo lograrás, me das un beso

Blaine: Los que quieres, además saben a fresa

Kurt: Ayy si, los tuyos saben a chocolate con las galletas

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: Sígueme contando

Kurt: Ahh un día mi primo me mandó unas fotos de los cantantes y actores del momento o algo así, yo los estaba viendo y diciendo mi novio tiene que tener los ojos de este, la sonrisa de este, etc. Alina entró y yo no la escuché, me quitó la hoja, después me dijo: "Eres un pecaminoso te voy a acusar". Pasaron días y nada que me acusaba, pero yo en las noches veía que sacaba de un cajón la hoja cuando me creía dormido, se metía debajo de la sábana y comenzaba a hacer ruidos extraños

Blaine: Ahh carambas, presiento que la mujer le gustaba darse placer solita

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si mi amor, lo mismo que te hago yo para que sientas placer, acariciarte ciertas partes de tu cuerpo, besarte, etc. ella supongo que lo hacia

Kurt: ¿Cómo se besaba ella misma?

Blaine: Eso no, pero si acariciarse supongo para excitarse, los ruidos que escuchabas era porque seguramente se estaba provocando un orgasmo con eso y su imaginación de pensar que estaba con alguno de ellos

Kurt: Woah, con razón la mandaron tres semanas incomunicada

Blaine: ¿Por qué?, ¿la delataste?

Kurt: Más o menos, no me dejaba dormir así que salí sin hacer ruido, me topé con Sor Remedios y antes de que me regañara le expliqué lo que sucedía en mi cuarto, así que ella me hizo esperar afuera, la madre superiora y ella entraron al cuarto, quién sabe qué vieron porque pegaron un grito

Blaine: Seguro la descubrieron con las manos en la masa, en este caso se me hace que en su vagina

Kurt: ¿Y sabe igual?

Blaine: La verdad no, te acuerdas que unos días yo tenía que salir porque me excitaba de más y yo creía que si me veías te ibas a espantar

Kurt: Salías a hacer tu diligencia

Blaine: Digamos que tenía que hacer algo parecido a Alina, porque no me podía quedar así, pero no se compara en nada al hacer el amor contigo

Kurt: ¿Eso es bueno?

Blaine: Si mucho, tanto que no puedo estar con otro hombre

Kurt: Entonces si es bueno, yo no entendía por qué tanto castigo, digo solo no me estaba dejando dormir y me había quitado esa hoja, Sor Remedios muy nerviosa me dijo: "No hagas preguntas, solo te puedo decir que lo que estaba haciendo esa niña es realmente pecaminoso"

Blaine: Pues supongo que si para alguien que será monja

Kurt: Yo no sabía que existían estas sensaciones, así que supongo Sor Remedios no me iba a dar detalle, solo agregó: "El que tú veas que rasgo te gusta para tu novio es normal, porque solo hacías eso, pero Alina no y con la vocación que quiere agarrar eso no es sano, confórmate con saber que hizo mal en quitarte algo que te pertenecía y además que te librarás de tenerla en tu cuarto"

Blaine: Así que ya no la tenías que soportar

Kurt: En el cuarto, porque cuando salió andaba avispas para acusarme en algo y que me castigaran, pero a mi no me mandaban incomunicado a rezar únicamente por tres semanas, porque yo no voy a ser sacerdote

Blaine: Que bueno, así que Alina resultó todo un caso

Kurt: Si, lo malo que sigue ahí, cuando supo que me iban a casar se burló de mi

Blaine: A ver si opina lo mismo cuando conozca a tu novio

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Ahh porque encontraste uno muy guapo

Kurt: Si estás muy guapo, ahora platícame algo de ti

Blaine: ¿Qué quieres oír?

Kurt: No sé, ¿cómo es tu vida en N.Y.?

Blaine: Una rutina solitaria

Kurt: Me das más detalles

Blaine: Despierto, me visto, desayuno en un café a unas cuadras de mi departamento, de ahí me voy al trabajo donde estoy de nueve a cinco

Kurt: ¿No comes?

Blaine: Almuerzo a eso de la una

Kurt: ¿Dónde almuerzas?

Blaine: En la oficina me llevan algo

Kurt: Ahh, sales a las cinco y ¿luego qué haces?

Blaine: Me voy al gimnasio ciertos días, otros mi hermano me obliga a ir a jugar golf y en la cena casi yo digo por compasión me hacen hacerla con ellos, para que no esté solo, pero me daña más

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque ver a sus hijos, como lo abraza la niña y carga al bebé, juegan con su colección de coches caros y ya es un desastre, como Cassie lo escucha cuando trae problemas y le da ánimos

Kurt: Pobrecito y tú estás solo

Blaine: Si, vivimos en el mismo edificio, yo en el último piso, como ermitaño dicen todos, después de esa cena donde quedo con mal sabor de boca, vuelvo a la soledad de mi cuarto de mi departamento enorme lleno de cosas, pero vacío de las risas que escucho en el de mi hermano, las sonrisas, los besos

Kurt: Mi amor, no llores

Blaine: Han sido unos años muy solos

Kurt: Pero ya no lo serán

Blaine: Eso espero, quiero tener muchas pláticas como esta cuando vivamos en N.Y., llegar y que me recibas con un beso

Kurt: Así

Blaine: Aja

Kurt: Y con una cena, escucharte y darte ánimos

Blaine: Si mi amor

Kurt: Esperemos que así sea

Blaine: Nada que esperemos, debe ser de esa forma, quiero tu amor y tu compañía para ser feliz

Kurt: Mientras no cambies de parecer será de esa manera

Blaine: Ayy, se nos fue la noche hablando, son las siete ya

Kurt: Cierto, ya me voy antes de que despierte Louis

Blaine: Quédate aquí conmigo a dormir

Kurt: ¿Quieres que me quede?

Blaine: Si ven

B: _Nos levantamos y nos acostamos, tuvimos una velada hermosa, yo quiero muchas así mi amor, tal vez tengas razón en eso de que por algo me dejó ese hombre, sino me hubiera perdido la oportunidad de conocerte a ti_

Kurt: Esta cama es más grande que la del anterior camarote

Blaine: Vieras que era enorme los días anteriores, porque estaba solo

Kurt: Fue enorme porque así lo quisiste tú

Blaine: Lo sé, pero no quiero volver a sentir esa enormidad ni aquí, ni en mi departamento

Kurt: No lo harás

Blaine: Debo tener al hombre de buenos sentimientos a mi lado, ese eres tú

Kurt: Yo también quiero estar a tu lado, vamos a dormir

Blaine: ¿No te quieres venir para acá?

Kurt: Yo si, pero...

Blaine: Me perdonas y te vienes conmigo

Kurt: Si, aunque mi primo ponga el grito en el cielo, quiero estar a tu lado y nadie me hará vivir algo diferente

Blaine: Así se habla

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, cierra tus ojos

Kurt: Si

K: _Listo así estoy cómodo, lo siento Louis, pero creo que el escarmiento no sirve para mí, yo prefiero hablar con él y hacerle ver su error._

* * *

_Un capítulo lindo :)_

_Hasta más tarde._


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Los dos estaban profundamente dormidos cuando tocaron la puerta como queriendo derrumbarla, se abrazaron, pero ninguno habló,

Louis: Sé que estás ahí primo, sal

K: _Ahh no, yo me quedo aquí con mi novio, estoy muy cómodo durmiendo con él, sintiendo sus besos y que me abraza,_

Blaine: ¿Te quieres ir con él?

Kurt: Me quiero quedar contigo

Blaine: Entonces que toque hasta cansarse

Kurt: Buena idea

Afuera Harry estaba muerto de la risa, juraba que estaban adentro,

Harry: No te van a abrir

Louis: Está secuestrando a mi primo

Harry: Uyy si, sobretodo porque se te escapó en la noche para venir con él

Louis: Quien sabe cómo lo hizo, ni lo oí salir

Harry: Es que aprendió estando con las monjas a tener sus mañas

Louis: Mira que dejó bien acomodadas las almohadas, se me hizo que había dormido mucho cuando regresé de mi turno

Harry: Estaba muy acolchonadito tu primo

Louis: No te rías

Harry: Ya déjalos como seguramente dirán las monjitas de tu primo "seguir pecando"

Louis: No digas nada

Harry: Anda y nosotros vamos a ver si pecamos

Louis: TENGO TU ROPA Y NO TE LA DARÉ, ESTARÁS CONMIGO ME OYES

Harry: Si te oyó no le importó, vamos Louis

Louis: No me arrastres

Harry: Ya deja esos tórtolos

B: _Mi chiquito se quedó aquí conmigo besándome, su estrategia es diferente que el del común de las parejas, cualquiera me hubiera dado el escarmiento propuesto por su primo, hasta hubiera salido con el tal Adam; pero él vino a buscarme, hablamos anoche de lo sucedido y hasta me hizo ponerme a pensar en algunas cosas, he vivido odiando a Sebastián, mi intento de prometido, jamás había reparado en lo que me dijo él, ¿hubiera sido feliz con él?. De haberme casado con ese interesado, no hubiera podido conocer a mi chiquito, sentir esos labios temblar al besarme las primeras veces, ser quien lo llevara a descubrir no solo el amor, sino el deseo, el placer, la excitación, quien le diera la clase de educación sexual que no tuvo. Ya hace hambre,_

Blaine: ¿Tienes hambre?

Kurt: Un poco

Blaine: Voy a pedir que nos traigan algo

Kurt: Tendré que regresar con mi primo, no tengo ropa y me quiero dar un baño

Blaine: Creo que dejaste algo de ropa interior

Kurt: Si, pero exterior nada

Blaine: Ponte una de mis playeras, ¿quieres estar aquí conmigo?

Kurt: No me quiero separar de ti, yo no sirvo para dar escarmientos, tal vez porque a mi me los aplicaba muy feo mi abuela, sé que solo lastiman, pero no arreglan nada

Blaine: Mi amor, ayer me dijiste algo que me ayudó mucho

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: En principio, la persona que me traicionó se llama Sebastián Smythe, no Kurt Hummel, así que lo que haya hecho él, no lo va a hacer Kurt Hummel,

Kurt: Así es mi amor, somos dos personas diferentes, la verdad yo no sé de estas cosas, solo estoy haciendo lo que me dicta mi corazón, ni idea si es correcto o incorrecto, lo más propicio o no

Blaine: Tú inexperiencia resulta todo lo contrario vieras, me agradó que no me quisieras dar un escarmiento y que en lugar de enredar las cosas saliendo con el tal Adam, quisiste desenredarlas hablando nosotros dos

Kurt: ¿No dicen que hablando se entiende la gente?

Blaine: Si, ¿qué se te antoja?

Kurt: Carne

Blaine: Bueno voy a pedir algo rico para los dos, deja marco

K: _Está pidiendo la comida, ¿haré bien o mal?, es que la verdad cuando mi primo dijo "escarmiento", mi mente evocó las veces que mi abuela me ha golpeado, quemado, bañado con agua helada, me mandó al convento, hasta creo que para ella un escarmiento es casarme con el tal Evodio. Yo quiero una boda como esas de cuento con él, la persona que amo, debo ayudarlo a superar su odio, ya si no se queda conmigo, al menos para que yo pueda sentir que él está con alguien más feliz_

Kurt: Mientras que yo estoy con un viejo horrible

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Oí lo que dijiste, ¿qué estabas pensando?

Kurt: Me gustaría ayudarte a superar tu odio, independientemente que te vayas o lo nuestro siga

Blaine: Chiquito, veme a los ojos, este tonto que tienes frente a ti, te ama con todo su corazón, la vida no tendría sentido sin ti, me gustaría vivir a tu lado feliz, compartir muchas cosas, ¿qué carrera te gustaría estudiar?

Kurt: Idiomas, sé algunos y podría aprender más

Blaine: Podrías estudiar en N.Y.

Kurt: Es un hermoso sueño, solo que debo poner los pies en la tierra

Blaine: Pondrás los pies en un avión para irte conmigo, aunque sea dormidito te llevo

Kurt: Sigue diciendo esas cosas, para que yo me quede con todas esas bellas ilusiones

Blaine: No mi amor, ilusiones nada, realidades serán, te lo juro

Kurt: Se me salió una lágrima

Blaine: Te voy a proponer algo, para no estar con el atosigue de tu primo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: En la noche llegamos a tierra, mañana temprano bajamos y compramos ropa para ti

Kurt: No tengo mucho dinero

Blaine: Tú olvídate del dinero, solo te preocuparás por elegir cosas que te agraden, de ahí nos vamos a desayunar a algún lugar y damos una vuelta por una plaza, yo qué sé, nos hospedamos en un hotel, dado que estaremos parados tres días

Kurt: ¡Un hotel!, no le veo caso, podemos dormir aquí o si termino en estos días, amarnos, ahh y él que no se puede olvidar de la cuestión del dinero eres tú

Blaine: Me dolió la pedrada

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: Quiero que estemos los dos y no tu primo venga a llevarte de mi lado, ni él ni nadie

Kurt: Te lo repito, a mí no me pueden llevar de tu lado, ¿pero a ti del mío?

Blaine: Tampoco, el malvado murió

Kurt: Tocan

Blaine: Es la comida

B: _Pasamos el día en el camarote, ya llegamos a tierra, fue tan divertido, me contó tantas cosas y yo le hablé de otras más, dado que está reglando no podemos amarnos, ahora que recuerdo los días que Sebastián andaba así se ponía histérico, ni quien lo aguantara. De hecho su carácter era bastante malo por decirlo de alguna manera, podría pasar de la felicidad al enojo, de darme un beso a una cachetada, nunca entendí sus cambios de humor, era extraño, de pronto le daba por comer porquería y media, mucho dulce sobretodo. Ayer nosotros comimos helados, pero de vez en cuando no hace daño, solo que lo de él era algo constante, de repente llegaba con los ojos todos rojos, analizando todo esto, ¿se drogaba acaso?, ¿tuve a un adicto viviendo conmigo?, ya mejor dejo de pensar cosas, mañana iniciamos una mini luna de miel lejos del barco por tres días._

K: Vengo todo apenado y él muerto de risa, solo traigo una de sus playeras puesta y mi short de dormir, ya entramos en una tienda, las monas estas me dieron una mirada horrible, él me abrazó, agarró un pantalón y me dijo que me lo probara, salí para que lo viera, se quedó con la boca abierta, me he estado probando varias cosas, me está diciendo algo al oído,

Blaine: Vámonos

Kurt: No he comprado nada

Blaine: Ni compraremos algo en esta tienda, te llevaré a un mejor lugar

K: _Entramos a una tienda super lujosa, aquí no me vieron feo, las señoritas se portaron muy amables conmigo, al aparecer mi novio conoce al manager, hasta me presentó como su prometido, según esto él ayudó a construir los locales de esta cadena, la cual tiene tiendas en varias partes del mundo. Salimos con mucha ropa, ni me dejó ver la cuenta, bueno no solo traigo ropa, sino zapatos, accesorios. Traigo un hambre horrible, estamos desayunando en un lugar muy exclusivo creo, para variar no tuvimos problemas para entrar, esto de los precios en otras monedas me traen dolor de cabeza, no vengo en fachas, sino con una de las prendas que compramos, mientras caminábamos para acá, más de uno se me quedó viendo, él me abrazó y me dijo: "soy la envidia de muchos, pero yo solo tengo la suerte de que me ames"._

Blaine: Solo pide lo que se te antoje

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Deja de intentar hacer las conversiones

Kurt: Gastaste mucho en la tienda

Blaine: No

Kurt: Compramos como la mitad de lo que había ahí

Blaine: Necesitas ropa, los trajes de baño espero que te queden bien, esos no me los enseñaste

Kurt: Como ando en mis días, era incómodo

Blaine: ¿Te falta mucho para terminar?

Kurt: Un poco, empecé al otro día que desconfiaste de mi

Blaine: Lástima que no hay goma para borrar los días

Kurt: Si la hubiera, yo borraría varios terribles que viví con mi abuela

Blaine: Chiquito, tal vez sea bueno superarlos

Kurt: Aja, al igual que tú tienes que pasar el hecho de que Sebastián prefiriera a alguien más, por amor o lo que fuera

Blaine: ¿En vez de idiomas no quieres ser terapeuta?

Kurt: Mi amor, solo intento ayudarte

Blaine: Para que no te vuelva a tratar mal, ¿podrás perdonarme eso algún día?

Kurt: Ya lo hice, lo sucedido en mi camarote, fue amor bruto ¿no quedamos en eso?, algo nuevo de lo que no me habías enseñado, si quiero que pases eso, es porque independientemente del rumbo que tomemos tú y yo

K: _Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, él me tomó la mano, quisiera que fuera uno solo, aunque dudo que sea así, enfoquemos al asunto de que olvides tu odio,_

Blaine: Un rumbo juntos es el que yo anhelo

Kurt: Yo también, pero más por mi, considero que a ti te servirá dejar atrás eso, los rencores no son buenos, no ayudan, ni resuelven nada

Blaine: A parte de descomponerme, también me estás enseñando muchas cosas

Kurt: ¡Yo!, el que me ha enseñado eres tú, yo no tengo experiencia en la vida, pasé varios años metido en el convento, sin conocer más gente que las monjas, hasta en mi desesperación hablaba con los animales o los árboles para expresar la frustración que sentía

Blaine: ¿Qué frustraciones tenías o tienes?

Kurt: Una muy grande era no conocer el amor, la cual creció cuando me dijeron del compromiso con el viejo ese horrible

Blaine: Nadie puede comprometerte, eres una persona libre de decidir hasta si te quedas conmigo o no

Kurt: Lo dices fácil, pero he vivido la vida a la sombra de lo que me dejaba hacer o no mi abuela, digamos que mi abuelo ni olía ni apestaba

Blaine: Chiquito, ¿cómo fue que te entregaste a mi?

Kurt: Fácil no fue, cuando iniciaste esa semana lo de las explicaciones, me dio mucho miedo y culpas por lo sucedido

Blaine: Delito, ni pecado, ni nada que se le parezca es

Kurt: Un chico de secundaria creo está más enterado de esos asuntos que yo, más bien de lo que yo estaba enterado

Blaine: Toda esa semana que comencé a querer conquistarte, me hiciste algo desde ahí chiquito

Kurt: ¿De verdad no puedes?

Blaine: Nop, tal vez se deba al hecho de que aparte de la reacción normal que tiene el cuerpo, también uno debe desearlo, esas veces solo podía pensar en ti, en el daño que te haría

Kurt: Se supone que no te importaba

Blaine: Algunas veces las personas esconden sus sentimientos, eso intenté hacer yo, cuando me dijo Wes por el radio que estabas con Adam, solo de pensar que te dañaría, me puse mal

Kurt: Si no querías que me dañaran, ¿por qué entraste así a mi camarote?

Blaine: Una explicación no te puedo dar, me sentía impotente de ver que según "mis reglas infalibles", las había dejado contigo y eso no era bueno, debía retomarlas, tenía veinte cosas metidas en mi cabeza

Kurt: Yo sé que no ayudé porque también me puse a gritar, no deseaba perder el espejismo, lo creí

Blaine: Según yo había vivido el espejismo contigo

Kurt: Lo sigues viviendo

Blaine: No, lo único que viví y sigo viviendo es el amor que siento por ti

Kurt: Me siento mal que hayas gastado tanto

Blaine: Hagamos esto, los dos olvidemos el asunto de los pesos que gastamos o no, ¿qué dices?

Kurt: Somos novios, no me agrada que pagues todo, siento que en una relación debe ser equitativo todo

Blaine: Me das más tú con una sonrisa que lo gastado en la ropa que llevas puesta

Kurt: Ok, estuvo rico el desayuno

Blaine: Voy a pedir la cuenta y buscamos el hotel que me recomendó el manager de donde compramos, también vamos a ver varios lugares

Kurt: Si

B: _La cuenta está pagada, vamos caminando en la calle abrazados, nos hemos parado varias veces como no queriendo en joyerías, necesito conocer sus gustos para comprarle el anillo de compromiso, hubo uno que le gustó mucho, el anillo es muy sencillo y sumamente delicado para su mano, dimos con el hotel que me recomendaron, realmente vale la pena. Espero que termine en estos días, porque hay un spa muy bien equipado, estuve leyendo y hay un paquete de luna mieleros, incluye masajes, baños de lodo, algo en camas de flotación, también unas mascarillas. Subimos a la habitación, el estilo es muy elegante, los colores son beige y blanco, todo para relajarnos, tenemos jacuzzi, también la zona para que nos den los servicios de masajes, pobrecito tiene cara de angustia, ven mi amor, salgamos a la terraza para que veas las maravillas del lugar,_

Blaine: ¿No te gustó?

Kurt: Si mucho, pero es enorme, ¿estás seguro que es una habitación?

Blaine: Si mi amor, aquella zona es para que nos den un paquete de spa que contraté

Kurt: ¿Es igual al del barco?

Blaine: Más o menos, hasta baño en lodo tendremos

Kurt: ¿Qué se siente?

Blaine: Muy rico, vamos a vivir tres días muy lindos tú y yo, para borrar los malos que hemos tenido en nuestras vidas

Kurt: Siento que es un sueño y no quiero despertar de él

Blaine: No lo es, yo soy de carne y huesos, sientes como te abrazo, te beso

Kurt: Si, pero de pronto todo lo que soñé se ve realizado y más cosas que nunca pude imaginar

Blaine: ¿Como qué?

Kurt: Mi noche de bodas adelantada, con todo lo que me decía mi abuela, realmente pensaba que sería lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien, como si la llevaran al matadero

Blaine: Desde la primera vez que me diste el honor de ser con quien compartieras ese momento, no sé si lo logré, pero intenté hacerlo muy especial para ti, pleno en todo la expresión de la palabra, también cada vez que hemos estado juntos, a excepción de esas dos donde

Kurt: Me amaste de forma diferente, esas dos veces realmente como decirlo, no fue malo, la cuestión en si, fue todo lo que dijimos, estábamos en plena discusión y yo me sentía mal porque era sexo, según mi primo me había dicho que hay diferencia entre uno y otro

Blaine: Es una línea muy delgada tal vez, pero tu primo está en lo cierto, igual y no es las acciones, solo que cuando haces el amor involucras sentimientos, te preocupas por que tu pareja vaya disfrutando contigo, se sienta pleno al igual que tú

Kurt: ¿En el otro?

Blaine: Solo descargar el deseo que sientes, sin involucrar más, ven vamos a sentarnos aquí para seguir viendo y platicando

Kurt: Si mi amor, el cielo está despejado completamente, tenemos una vista hermosa, hay vegetación que jamás había visto

Blaine: Me dieron una buena recomendación, espero que mañana casi hayas terminado para que nos den el masaje, me gustaría el último día en la noche tener una cena muy especial contigo

Kurt: ¡Una cena!, ¿para qué?

Blaine: Para algo muy especial

Kurt: Vas a dejarme con la duda

Blaine: Así es mi amor, mañana buscaremos el atuendo para esa noche

Kurt: Compramos suficientes, puedo ponerme alguno

Blaine: No, ninguno está a la altura de la ocasión, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta a los lugares que nos dijeron?

Kurt: Si

K: _Conocimos el hotel de cabo a rabo, parece mansión, también fuimos a unos museos, algunas tiendas, me ha hecho parar y entrar a varias joyerías, hasta en una me medí un anillo, ya que habíamos salido se le olvidaron sus lentes y regresó por ellos, se tardó un poco, después salió con cara sospechosa. Hace rato que me di un baño ya estoy en las últimas, yo calculo que mañana podremos hacer lo del spa y en la noche amarnos, fuimos a bailar a un lugar muy romántico, voy conservando cada cosa, siento como que las cosas vividas con él, son escenas de películas, las más dulces, románticas y hasta apasionadas que se puedan ver. Fue un día largo, a veces siento que estos dos meses que me escapé me dejarán marcado para siempre, algo dentro me dice como aquel chico de la película que vimos, ahh también me llevó al cine de nuevo, hasta unos cd's de música compró y un aparato para escucharlos. De hecho eso estamos haciendo, él tiene un audífono en su oído y yo en el otro, estamos acostados en la terraza en una especie de hamaca, me tiene abrazado, hablamos de algo que me agradó mucho, dijo: Mi amor quiero que te desarrolles a mi lado; yo no entendí cuando lo dijo, así que me explicó y más allá de eso, fuimos a unas computadoras, se me hizo usar el Internet, que cosas se pueden hacer ahora, entramos a una página de una Universidad en N.Y. donde estudiaré mi carrera. Comienzo a caer que realmente sucede, ingresamos mis datos y por fax mandaremos los papeles que piden, los cuales afortunadamente tenemos copia en el barco, para iniciar mi proceso de admisión, ¡no lo puedo creer!, dice él que un amigo de su hermano conoce a alguien ahí, por si se necesita._

B: Mi chiquito, puso una cara de sorpresa cuando fuimos a buscar lo de su universidad, no es broma, yo sé que le hace mucha ilusión y yo me puedo esperar para tener hijos, casarnos eso es un hecho, solo que antes de escribirle a la cigüeña él va a ser su carrera y disfrutaremos de una vida juntos, igual pueda trabajar unos años, quiero que se realice como hombre en todos los aspectos que él anhela. Sus abuelos con la pena no le verán ni el polvo, me aterra algo, solo que tengo la solución para ello, voy a sentirme adolescente lo cual no me importará, haré cualquier cosa por tenerlo conmigo, lo amo y un amor así no merece vivir en el recuerdo únicamente como él me dijo, sino que siga creciendo día con día.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

En el barco,

Harry: A tu primo le dio tanto miedo tu amenaza

Louis: No lo encuentro

Harry: Louis, estarán haciendo lo mismo que después de que hablaste con él

Louis: ¿Qué hacían?

Harry: Se escondían cada vez que andabas cerca para que no los vieras

Louis: Tú, ¿cómo sabes?

Harry: No te vayas a enojar, pero yo les echaba una manito de vez en cuando

Louis: Lo va a lastimar Harry

Harry: Al contrario, lo va a amar mucho y lo hará feliz

Louis: Solo es su aventura de

Harry: Según son dos días, ¿cuánto llevan juntos?

Louis: Varias semanas

Harry: Así es, más o menos las mismas que llevamos de crucero, con algunos días de separación, nada grave

Louis: Lo tengo que encontrar

Harry: ¿Para qué?

Louis: Mira Adam es un chico de su edad, sano y

Harry: Un tipo que pone cara de cordero para disfrazar el lobo que es

Louis: No creo

Harry: Yo sí y he oído algunas cosas, al parecer está en las mismas que Blaine, a diferencia que ese lo hace por pura diversión y ego, mientras que el novio de tu primo lo hacía por lo que vivió

Louis: No lo justifica

Harry: Así es, pero algunas veces se hacen cosas por el dolor que nos causaron

Louis: Tengo que dar con él

W: _No muy lejos de ahí, está el primo del novio de mi amigo que no lo calienta ni el sol, eso que está pegando a todo lo que da, ha de estar preocupado porque no lo ha visto, ni lo hará, andan paseando y disfrutando de una mini luna de miel según Blaine, lo ha de estar tratando como dios, se le cae la baba por él, bueno le quitaré un poco de angustia a su primo diciéndole que está bien, solo no especificaré donde,_

Wes: Buenos días

Harry: Buenos días Wes

Wes: ¿Todo bien Louis?

Louis: No, mi primo desapareció

Harry: Está exagerando, solo no lo hemos visto

Wes: Ni lo harán

Louis: ¿Cómo?

Wes: Tu primo y mi amigo bajaron desde ayer del barco

Louis: ¡Se lo raptó, te lo dije!

Wes: No exactamente, fueron a comprar ropa para Kurt me parece, de ahí a conocer algunos lugares y se quedaron hospedados en un hotel

Louis: ¡Qué!, ¿por qué?

Wes: Porque mi amigo quiere darle una sorpresa a tu primo y ese lugar le agradó

Louis: Que sorpresa ni que nada, ¿dime dónde está?

Wes: Lo siento, sé que no tienes ni la menor fe en mi amigo, pero él lo ama bien, de corazón y no le hará daño

Louis: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Wes: Te la pongo así, él siente que tu primo al llegar del crucero, hará algo, pero él piensa hacer lo que sea por tenerlo a su lado

Louis: No entendí

Wes: Tú lo conoces, ¿consideras que va a dejar a sus abuelos a la deriva?

Louis: No, ese es mi mayor temor

Wes: El de mi amigo también, pero creo que hablará con ustedes dos para pedirles su ayuda, ahora si me disculpan, no te preocupes, tu primo ha de estar disfrutando mucho donde está

Así era,

K: _Dios santo, nos quedamos dormidos aquí, estos días aunque no hemos hecho el amor, han sido lindos, aprovechamos ese tiempo para hablar y conocernos más, lo malo de eso, es que cada día lo amo más, me encanta acariciar sus labios, ya lo desperté, me siento como torcido, me sonrió y nos besamos_

Blaine: Chiquito

Kurt: Nos quedamos aquí dormidos

Blaine: Es que estuvimos muy parlantes hasta la madrugada que nos venció el sueño

Kurt: Hablamos de muchas cosas

Blaine: Así me hiciste romper mis reglas

Kurt: Por curiosidad, ¿cuáles eran?

Blaine: Ya te las había dicho

Kurt: No me acuerdo, quizás si

Blaine: Uno era nunca llevar a nadie a mi camarote

Kurt: Esa me la dijiste, la justificación era porque no podías salir corriendo

Blaine: Aja, la segunda ligada a esa, era no quedarme jamás a dormir, porque no había de qué hablar y todo se volvería tenso

Kurt: ¿Cuáles más tenías?

Blaine: Ya las rompiste todas tú

Kurt: Tengo curiosidad de conocerlas, vamos a levantarnos

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Voy al baño

Blaine: Yo por mientras pediré que nos traigan el desayuno

Kurt: Está bien mi amor

K: _Veamos, ¡ya terminé!, creo que me dio demasiada alegría, ya extraño experimentar todo eso que me hace sentir él, me daré un regaderazo rápido, ahh pero mejor con él, salí envuelto en la toalla y me abrazó, lo besé, dejé caer la toalla,_

Blaine: Eres hermoso

Kurt: ¿Te bañas conmigo?

Blaine: Claro que si mi amor

Kurt: Ya terminé

Blaine: Que bueno, para confirmar lo del spa

Kurt: Si lo que tú quieras, pero ven conmigo

Blaine: No me lo tienes que pedir

B: _Entramos al baño, es como que hora de regresarle el baño que me dio ese día, lo ayudé a enjabonarse y ponerse el shampoo, los dos estamos muertos de la risa, tengo que comprar preservativos para cuidarnos, también deseo que lo revise una doctora para corroborar que esté bien, igual sería bueno hacer unos análisis de sangre, ni idea si sale el embarazo o no._

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: ¿Si?

Blaine: Ayer me recomendaron a alguien para que te revise

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Por lo del amor bruto, ¿no te sientes adolorido?, ¿molesto o algo así?

Kurt: No, solo un poco ese día, pero nada más mi amor

Blaine: Me preocupa un poquito eso, también ver si la pastilla hizo efecto o no, creo que lo más conveniente es cuidarnos, porque deseo casarme contigo y tú estudies tu carrera

Kurt: ¿Ya casado?

Blaine: Claro no es impedimento para ello

Kurt: Mi abuela el panorama que me pintó del matrimonio...

Blaine: ¿Qué panorama fue ese?

Kurt: Atender la casa, tener hijos, al esposo

Blaine: ¿Quieres eso?

Kurt: La verdad no

Blaine: Yo tampoco, quiero que te sientas bien a mi lado, completo en todos los sentidos, sé que tener una carrera te hace ilusión y para tener hijos nos podemos esperar, a que hayamos disfrutados los dos de una larga luna de miel, los dos solitos

Kurt: Eso me agrada

Blaine: A mi más júralo

Kurt: Quisiera no tener esta sensación de que es un sueño

Blaine: No lo es mi amor

Kurt: Olvidemos eso, sueño o no, quiero vivirlo

Blaine: Si, terminamos, están tocando debe ser el desayuno, vamos a ponernos una bata, yo lo recibo, desayunamos y luego nos vestimos

Kurt: Me agrada la idea

B: _Desayunamos así como le dije, después se arregló, bueno yo también y fuimos a dar una vuelta, dos horas después de que comamos por ahí de las cuatro iremos a la sesión de baño de lodo, está intrigado, le va a caer bien algo así, con todo lo que me ha platicado, su vida era bastante dura por calificarla de alguna manera. Estaba obligado a realizar y hacer todas las actividades de las novicias aunque él no iba a profesar, ya está todo listo, pensaba hacerlo mañana, pero Wes me avisó que por cuestiones de logística o algo así, debemos zarpar mañana a eso de las ocho de la noche, ni modo tuve que adelantar todo un poco. Nos quedan solo tres semanas de crucero, las dos siguientes haremos parada y la última es corrida hasta regresar a Cancún, debo hablar con Harry y Louis, voy a necesitar de su apoyo, porque como me dijo ha vivido a la sombra de los designios de su abuela y eso será un problema, espero tener buena condición para tal hazaña._

K: _Estamos preparándonos para entrar al baño de lodo, ayy se siente chistoso, está muerto de la risa con mi cara, feo, es raro, recuerdo que de niño me agradaba jugar en la tierra y mi abuela ponía el grito en el cielo, ahora estoy en un baño que no es lodo sino barro, la persona que está explicándonos todo el proceso y beneficios que tendremos de estar aquí metidos una hora o algo así me hizo la aclaración. Ya salimos de estar metidos ahí, me reí mucho y él también, por andar jugando hasta con barro terminamos en la cara, pero dice la persona que es bueno, creeremos eso, una vez que salimos nos dieron unos como manguerazos con agua fría y con mucha fuerza hasta grité, nos abrazamos_

Blaine: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Bien, pero ya no te rías de mi, jamás había hecho algo así

Blaine: Lo siento, no te enojes

Kurt: Te vas a relajar más riéndote de mi cara que con todas estas cosas

Blaine: El que se tiene que relajar eres tú

Kurt: Gracias, esto es extraño pero lo estoy disfrutando mucho,

B: _Sigue la sesión, estamos ya en nuestra suite recostados en las camas de masaje las cuales tienen escasa separación estamos viéndonos uno al otro, la señorita le dijo que tiene muchos nudos, pobrecito, dice que está peor que yo y miren que mi trabajo es de mucho stress, nada más que_

Kurt: Me duele

Masajista: Es que tiene muchas contracturas señor Anderson - Hummel

K: _Ahh Dios, no todavía no soy eso, bueno más o menos, él sonrió cuando escuchó eso, me agarró mi mejilla y la apretó un poquito, definitivamente se escucha mejor eso a lo que tendría si me casara con el tal Evodio, debo borrar eso, estamos muy felices_

Blaine: ¿Cómo se siente el señor Anderson - Hummel?

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

K: _Las cosas siguen, me hicieron una mascarilla bueno a él también después del masaje y ponerme piedras calientes en algunas partes de mi cuerpo para seguir con el relajamiento, voy a llegar muy sueltito de todos mis músculos, él salió a ver no sé qué cosa, me quedé solo con la señorita que me está arreglando, fue por algo a la recámara, bueno si ese mega cuarto se puede llamar así_

Señorita: Su esposo le dejo un hermoso traje sobre su cama

Kurt: ¡Mi esposo!

Señorita: Si, están de luna de miel, ¿o me equivoco?

Kurt: No, si estamos de luna de miel

Señorita: Este paquete que les dimos es para parejas de recién casados o algunos que celebran un aniversario, pero ustedes se ven muy jóvenes

Kurt: Así que me dejó un traje

Señorita: Si señor Anderson - Hummel, listo, ya solo falta que se vista para disfrutar de la hermosa noche que le ha preparado su esposo

Kurt: ¡Hermosa noche!

Señorita: Verá que será todo un deleite, con permiso

K: _Este hombre se fue, dejó el traje y los accesorios sobre la cama. Ya estoy listo, no viene, me dejó una nota que pavo soy, dice: "mi amor te espero en el lobby, te amo"._

En ese lugar,

B: _Estoy tan nervioso, ahí viene, no mi amor te llevo aunque sea dormido, claro después de hacer lo que imagino tendré que hacer, se ve hermoso, definitivamente que suerte tuve de no casarme con Sebastián, no podía conocer a mi chiquito, llegó conmigo y nos besamos,_

Blaine: Mi amor estás hermoso

Kurt: ¿Te gusta cómo veo?

Blaine: Mucho, a ver tómate de mi brazo

Kurt: Gracias, ¿dónde vamos?

Blaine: A ver si se hace realidad lo que dijo la señorita

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Te vuelves el señor de Anderson

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: No pongas esa carita, ¿te acuerdas de la cena especial?

Kurt: Si, pero dijiste que era mañana

Blaine: Zarparemos a las ocho, así que hubo necesidad de adelantarla y yo más que feliz, te amo

Kurt: Yo también te amo, ¿dónde vamos?

Blaine: A un lugar muy lindo, claro no más que tú

K: _¿Dónde iremos?, venimos en un auto me dijo deportivo, no traemos toldo. Llegamos, el lugar es una especie de restaurante, nos condujeron a la terraza que da el mar, donde solo está una mesa para dos personas, quitó la silla para que me sentara, hay un señor tocando el piano, trajeron una especie de caja de cristal que tiene pétalos rojos dentro de ella, se ve hermosa, además es en forma de corazón, la pusieron enfrente de mi_

Kurt: ¿Qué es?

Blaine: ¿Lo quieres averiguar?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Bueno vamos a descubrirlo juntos...

* * *

Love is in the air (8) :3 ahahah

Hasta mañanaaa :)

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Blaine: Vamos a dejar ese tema, mejor dame un beso

Kurt: Nop

Blaine: ¿No me vas a dar un beso?

Kurt: Tampoco voy a dejar que me acaricies y ni hagamos el amor

Blaine: ¡Qué!, chiquito, ¿qué hice?


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 2O**

B: _Comenzamos a sacar los pétalos de las rosas que deshojaron para poder rellenar la caja, se me hizo un detalle que me fascinó, claro no fue mi gran idea sino del señor de la joyería, cuando según regresé por mis lentes, donde realmente pagué el anillo y pedí que me lo mandaran para acá; según esta persona que ya rayaba cerca de los setenta años yo calculo, mi prometido se veía un hombre sumamente dulce y romántico, además que de esa forma no sería la típica cajita de terciopelo negro, la verdad cuando lo vi me encantó. Está riéndose sacando los pétalos, no los ha botado en la mesa, sino que los ha estado pasando a la tapa del corazón, por su cara ya sintió algo, lo sacó y lo tiene en sus manos, su cara es de asombro y en sus ojos se comenzaron a dibujar unas lágrimas, me puse de rodillas para hacerlo más romántico, pero él simplemente hace la atmósfera romántica, la dulzura con que me ve,_

Blaine: ¿Me permites?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Yo pensé jamás hacer algo así

Kurt: Esto

Blaine: Pero te conocí chiquito y me devolviste muchas cosas, la más importante poder amar

Kurt: Solo tenías que saber perdonar

Blaine: Tal vez tengas razón, yo sé que suena loco, tenemos pocas semanas de conocernos y supongo que te aterrará casarte con un hombre que casi no conoces

Kurt: Lo que me aterra es casarme con uno que no amo

Blaine: ¿Me amas?

Kurt: Si mucho

Blaine: Yo también te amo, chiquito, a mi lado has conocido muchas cosas, ¿te arrepientes de haberte escapado del convento?

Kurt: No, porque pase lo que pase gracias a eso te pude conocer y también que me sacaras de mi digamos vida de oscurantismo, de la era retrograda en que me tenían mis abuelos

Blaine: Tú también me has enseñado algunas cosas y me descompusiste

Kurt: Pero no sé cómo lo hice, si es verdad eso

Blaine: Con amor, con tu ingenuidad, con tu sinceridad, la forma en que eres me atrapó y aunque luche en salir no pude, te quiero conmigo para una vida juntos, para que me sigas descomponiendo por el resto de mi vida

Kurt: Y tú me sigas enseñando por el resto de la mía

Blaine: Si, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Kurt: Si

K: _Nos besamos, le dio trabajo levantarse, cómo no, se pasó un buen rato de rodillas, nos abrazamos y los músicos comenzaron a entonar una pieza que no conozco, bueno cosa nada rara, la música y yo hemos tenido pocos encuentros, salvo los cantos sacros y dudo que sean adecuados para un momento así, en cuanto le di la respuesta deslizó el anillo por mi dedo, soy un hombre comprometido por partida doble, oops, ¿qué voy a hacer con eso?, mi abuela no dará su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente y además según ella mi destino es casarme con Evodio, que destino tan desgraciado, ¿no les parece?. Más bien mi destino es el que yo quiera, al menos eso me dice mi primo y al lado de Blaine es lo que he hecho, desde el beso que le di hasta la noche que me entregue a él, cuando vi el anillo me sentí tan emocionado y fue un si de corazón, ¿vale el mío o el que según dio mi abuela?, voy a dejar de pensar y solo disfrutar de como sus brazos rodean mi cintura, como mis dedos los deslizo por su cabello ya que los tengo detrás de su cuello, se rió cuando medio lo despeiné, nos besamos, Dios solté un suspiro enorme,_

Blaine: ¿Por qué el suspiro?

Kurt: Porque me siento sumamente feliz

Blaine: Ven mi amor, vamos a sentarnos para cenar

Kurt: Gracias por todo, yo no sé si estoy soñando, pero si fuera así me gustaría, ayy

Blaine: No estás soñando

Kurt: Me dolió el pellizco

Blaine: Para que vieras que es real

Kurt: Ahh pero me dolió

Blaine: Perdón

B: _Lo tomé del brazo y le di un besito donde lo pellizqué, me regaló un hermosa sonrisa y un beso, yo sé que la vida no es color de rosa, él también, pero a su lado siento algo parecido a eso, tal vez porque no se complica la vida haciendo líos, prefiere tomar y arreglar las cosas, será mejor que el Adam no se le acerque a mi prometido, mi novio, mi futuro esposo y si la pastilla no hizo efecto el padre de mi hijo. Chiquito mañana creo que saldremos un poco de la duda al respecto, como sea voy a usar preservativo de ahora en adelante que tengamos relaciones, porque necesitas vivir muchas cosas y yo al lado tuyo estaré feliz de hacerlo. La cena fue relativamente corta, tal vez haya sido mi imaginación, pero a los dos nos urgía regresar a nuestro cuarto, corrimos hasta llegar a la puerta, he vuelto a reír y a llorar a su lado, antes de abrir lo besé, entramos y se agarró de mi para quitarse los zapatos,_

Kurt: Ya no estoy reglando

Blaine: Vamos a celebrar que nos comprometimos

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Ven, vamos al balcón

Kurt: Claro

K: _Me tomó de la mano, hay dos copas en la mesa, destapó la botella , la cual hizo mucha espuma, se desparramó un poco, ¿qué será?, ni idea, tomé un poco y me hizo cosquillas en la boca, nos recargamos en la orilla del barandal que es de cemento, trajo una bandejita con fresas, la puso encima y tomó una, me la dio en la boca; yo opino que si me tiré por la proa y todo esto es parte de mi muerte, mi paraíso lo creé con él, me ganó la risa,_

Blaine: ¿Qué piensas chiquito?

Kurt: Me tiré por la proa, verdad

Blaine: No lo digas ni de broma, me hubiera ido tras de ti

Kurt: Es que todo parece como el paraíso

Blaine: No chiquito, estamos los dos vivos, ¿lo sientes en mi beso?

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Te quedaste sin aliento

Kurt: Si

B: _Chiquito, quién sabe cómo recorrió con su lengua sus labios que me hicieron dejar la copa y jalarlo para besarlo, los dos nos reímos creo que ya le pegó la champagne, será mejor entrar, cerré con cuidado las ventanas, él se sentó en el borde de la cama, todavía llevaba su copa en la mano y la retiré,_

Blaine: Ven mi amor

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?

Blaine: Veamos quién come más rápido la fresa

Kurt: OK

K: Pusimos una fresa en medio de nosotros y la sujetamos con los dientes, casi de un jalón se la comió él, me dio un beso en mi hombro y sus manos pasaron de mi cintura a más arriba, no puede desabrochar la camisa, yo me reí,

Blaine: No puedo

Kurt: Tú la compraste

Blaine: Solo la vi y me gustó porque te veías hermoso con ella, ¿Cómo la desabrocho?

Kurt: Averígualo

B: _Está muerto de la risa, mi chiquito veamos normalmente con los botones, pero estos son un adorno, ya sé cómo, tiene un cierre detrás de los botones escondido, con la boca lo bajé y le di varios besos en su piel que quedó desnuda, él mientras yo hacía esto, con sus manos había desabrochado una parte de la camisa que traigo, solo lo suficiente para acariciar mi pecho, sus manos son tan suaves, tan delicadas. Nos acostamos en la cama y le quité el pantalón, lo comencé a besar desde la punta de su pie hasta ir subiendo, ahora su prometido le dará un masajito con sus manos en sus piernas, está apretando las sábanas, creo que mis caricias lo están excitando, un beso, mi camisa voló algunos metros de la cama, también su bóxer. Quedé acostado yo y él está bajando el cierre de mi pantalón, mientras me besa y acaricia mi pecho, bajó un poco mi ropa, se acostó al lado, yo me levanté y me quité todo, definitivamente tengo que agradecer la botada que me dio Sebastián. Nuestra piel comienza a sudar con nuestros movimientos, tu abuela no te verá ni el polvo, ¿por qué habré sido yo?, digo creo que soy el hombre que menos debía tener la fortuna de haberlo conocido, tener su primer beso y su primera vez, poder disfrutar cada instante a su lado, hacer el amor con él, yo me quedo descompuesto y feliz de por vida._

K: _Hemos vuelto a hacer el amor, ahora si nos cuidamos, la verdad cuando hablamos de estudiar mi carrera y disfrutar de cosas antes de tener hijos me gustó mucho, dice que es normal que quiera desarrollarme a nivel profesional, en las cartas mi primo a veces me decía eso. Así que voy a estudiar y estar casado con él, me tiene abrazado, poco a poco los nervios de experimentar este momento donde nuestros cuerpos se unen, mis palpitaciones las tengo a todo, mil cosas más siento, lo disfruto tanto, ¿dónde va?_

Kurt: Heyy

Blaine: Tranquilo mi amor, solo me levanté por las fresas para comerlas y también por las copas para brindar

Kurt: ¿Por qué vamos a brindar?

Blaine: Porque tuve la fortuna de conocerte y te enamoraras de mi

Kurt: ¿Crees eso?

Blaine: Claro que si mi amor, salud por la suerte de haberte conocido

Kurt: Salud

Blaine: Abre la boquita, ¿quieres una fresa?

Kurt: Si, ¿tú quieres?

Blaine: Si me la das tú, si

Kurt: ¿Realmente te quieres casar conmigo?

Blaine: Desde luego que sí, porque a tu lado me siento tan bien

Kurt: Yo también, cuando imaginaba en el convento que conocía al hombre que me iba a robar el corazón

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Pues solo se me venía a la mente caminar agarrados de la mano, un beso, algo así, no todo lo que he vivido contigo

Blaine: Siento que no merezco la suerte de haber sido yo

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Hice muchas cosas por el coraje que me dio el rompimiento con Sebastián

Kurt: ¿Dañaste a alguien?

Blaine: El año pasado siento que si

Kurt: ¿Al chico que le gritaste?

Blaine: Si, fue muy cobarde lo que hice, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo entender que solo eran dos noches

Kurt: ¿Por qué solo dos?

Blaine: Porque de otra manera me iba a involucrar, yo no quería, igual y también

Kurt: ¿Qué mi amor?

Blaine: Faltaban dos meses para la boda

Kurt: Tenías todo preparado

Blaine: Si, tuve que dar mil explicaciones y contestar muchas preguntas del porqué de la noche a la mañana la relación había terminado

Kurt: ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo localizarlo?

Blaine: ¿A mi prometido?

Kurt: Nop, quita esa cara

Blaine: ¿Entonces a quién?

Kurt: Al chico que le gritaste

Blaine: Solo recuerdo que se llamaba Chandler

Kurt: En los registros debe estar la forma para localizarlo

Blaine: Chiquito ¿en qué estás pensando?

Kurt: Le puedes pedir una disculpa por teléfono o correo electrónico si tiene

Blaine: Dudo que esa sea buena idea

Kurt: Si te portaste mal con él, tal vez debas explicarle la razón

Blaine: ¿Decirle lo que me pasó y por qué hacía eso?

Kurt: No es justificación, pero al menos sabrá cuál fue la razón de tu actitud, que no fue maldad, sino que tú creías que todos eran malos

Blaine: Vamos a dejar ese tema, mejor dame un beso

Kurt: Nop

Blaine: ¿No me vas a dar un beso?

Kurt: Tampoco voy a dejar que me acaricies y ni hagamos el amor

Blaine: ¡Qué!, chiquito, ¿qué hice?

Kurt: Vas a pedir una disculpa a todos los chicos que en algún momento les hiciste algo con lo de tu venganza

Blaine: Son varios veranos

Kurt: No importa, debe haber una forma de localizarlos a todos y que lo hagas, al menos por correo

Blaine: Olvidemos eso

Kurt: Nop, te pongo esa condición

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Kurt: Para lo que te dije

B: _Lo iba a besar y me detuvo, no voy a hacer eso, me van a gritar mil cosas y con justa razón, se enredó en la sábana, yo te quiero volver a hacer el amor,_

Kurt: No

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: Dime que lo harás y no será una promesa al aire

Blaine: ¿De qué serviría?

Kurt: Al menos para que sientas aliviada tu conciencia y no cargues con esa culpa

Blaine: Yo no siento

Kurt: ¿De verdad no tienes remordimientos por lo que hacías?

Blaine: Solo con algunos, porque muchos me decían directo que habían oído de mí y lo que hacía, por lo cual dos noches de aventura era lo que buscaban

Kurt: Entonces te será más fácil

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: En este papel anota los nombres de los chicos por las que te sientes mal

Blaine: Ahí están los nombres

Kurt: Pasado mañana vemos si Wes nos deja obtener los datos

Blaine: Es confidencial el asunto

Kurt: No te hagas

Blaine: Está bien lo haré, pero vamos a volver a hacer el amor

Kurt: Enséñame las manos

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Kurt: Me vas a prometer que lo vas a hacer

Blaine: Te lo prometo

Kurt: Tus manos donde las vea porque si no me dirás mentiras

Blaine: Lo hago de verdad

Kurt: ¿Sabes cuántas veces yo le dije eso a las monjas y cruzaba mis dedos para no cumplir?

Blaine: Así que mentirosito

Kurt: Si decía que en lugar de estar rezando en la madrugada con los ojos cerrados, me estaba quedando dormido, no tenía desayuno

Blaine: Yo si quiero cena

Kurt: Ya cenamos

Blaine: No hablo de comida

Kurt: Hasta que no pidas disculpas, no vamos a el amor hacer

Blaine: Eso se llama chantaje

Kurt: Según las monjas era solo negociar un ganarganar

Blaine: No estaban tus monjas tan atrasadas, ¿cuál era el ganarganar?

Kurt: Ellas ganaban que yo rezara, me portara bien o cualquier cosa, mientras que yo ganaba mi desayuno, salir a dar una vuelta o recibir las cartas de mi primo

Blaine: Al menos un besito

Kurt: No

Blaine: Si

B: _Chiquito ven para acá, estamos corriendo desnudos por el cuarto, se paró con la sábana pero se la jalé, casi lo tiro, pero lo alcancé a sostener y le di un beso, lo regresé a la cama entre risas, ni hablar me tendré que chutar la condición que me puso mi prometido, como que está cediendo, no te muevas mira que con todo el juego me excité y mi diligencia solo no la haré,_

Blaine: Mi amor no me vas a dejar así

Kurt: Ayy, pues no verdad

Blaine: Hacemos el amor

Kurt: Pero debes cumplir con lo que prometiste

Blaine: Si porque si no pasado mañana si me vas a dejar sin cenar

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo también te amo

* * *

K: _Otro amanecer a su lado, ni crea va a hacer lo que le dije, desperté temprano a pesar de que ayer casi no dormimos, según yo le dije que no y lo hicimos dos veces más, es que lo amo tanto, sus manos me derrotan, las cuales las tengo abrazadas ahora en mi cintura, me dio un beso hermoso de buenos días, los dos suspiramos, estamos viendo por el balcón el mar,_

Kurt: Pensar que me iría al fondo

Blaine: ¿Cómo chiquito?

Kurt: Cuando se me metió la cosa de mejor morir después de haberte amado

Blaine: No, mejor vive a mi lado

Kurt: Yo sería muy feliz con eso

B: _Tomé su mano, ¿acaso se olvida que aceptó ser mi esposo?, no chiquito, yo sé que tú harás algo, pero yo no te dejaré ir por nada del mundo, ¿dónde encontraría un hombre como tú?, tu amor no lo pierdo por nada,_

Blaine: Dirás, serás feliz, ¿recuerdas que aceptaste casarte conmigo?

Kurt: Lo recuerdo bien, pero según yo estoy comprometido

Blaine: ¿Tú diste ese sí?

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: El otro compromiso que te hizo tu abuela no vale, solo el que diste tú el sí y espero quieras sostener

Kurt: Yo siento igual, solo que son muchas cosas que

Blaine: Te traen mal

Kurt: Siento feo dejar en apuros a mis abuelos

Blaine: No debes, ¿tú disfrutaste algo de ese dinero?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si, ¿viajaste, tuviste ropa cara, escuelas, etc?

Kurt: No, en el convento creo que aportaban algo, pero no mucho, la verdad no sé

Blaine: Yo opino que hacían donativos únicamente, además de tenerte ahí lograban pasar por almas muy caritativas

Kurt: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Blaine: Porque soy contador chiquito, sé de esos manejos de dinero

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: Ven vamos a bañarnos, tenemos un día muy ocupado

Kurt: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Blaine: Un rico baño en el jacuzzi que tenemos desnuditos los dos

Kurt: Ayy me agrada la idea

Blaine: Ves, después un rico desayuno para que el señor Anderson - Hummel recobre las fuerzas perdidas en la madrugada

Kurt: Sentí extraño cuando me dijo eso

Blaine: Lo que pasa es que así hice el registro

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Esta suite es para recién casados o un matrimonio celebrando algo

Kurt: Eso me comentó la señorita que me arregló

Blaine: Para ellos tú y yo estamos recién casados

Kurt: Con razón, me agrada, de todos modos con la adelantada que di de mi noche de bodas, ¿dónde le habrá visto el horror mi abuela?

Blaine: Ni idea, ven vamos al jacuzzi

Kurt: Sip

K: _Entramos desnuditos como él me dijo, mencionó que el día era muy agitado, ¿por qué será?, lo averiguaré, estoy pensando en algo que me tendrá que ayudar Trent, yo no puedo llevarlo al gran restaurante como él hace, aunque quiero demostrarle de alguna manera lo mucho que lo amo y lo especial que estos días han sido. Faltan como dos semanas y media para terminar el crucero, mi primo tuvo un excelente tino de convencerme para venir, sino me hubiera perdido de conocerlo a él, todas las cosas que he aprendido a su lado y estar comprometido. En sí no me acostumbro, cada vez que traen algo o por ejemplo ahora que cerró la cuenta del hotel, la persona se despidió de mi diciendo: Espero que su estancia en nuestro hotel haya sido placentera señor Anderson - Hummel. Vamos caminando por la calle muy tranquilos,_

Kurt: ¿Dónde vamos?

Blaine: A la cita con la ginecóloga

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Para que te revisen por lo del amor bruto

Kurt: ¿Te sientes mal por eso?

Blaine: Te lastimé y me pesa

Kurt: Yo siento que ya sé cómo remediarlo

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: En la noche lo sabrás

Blaine: Ok, según me dijeron es por aquí, en ese edificio

B: _Entramos a un edificio blanco, digo siendo consultorios no podría ser de otro color, la ciencia definitivamente avanza, le sacaron sangre y en una hora como si fuera revelado de película estarán los resultados, dijo que debía venir en ayunas, nadie me lo mencionó cuando hablé, solo que dada la situación la sacarán así. En lo que analizaban su sangre, fuimos a un centro comercial cerca de aquí, le regalé una linda flor que le gustó de vidrio y otro peluche que fue un conejo, mi chiquito, estás haciendo que experimente y tenga detalles que ni en mi juventud tuve. Mis padres eran unas personas muy secas, dedicadas a los negocios y yo crecí igual, pero así como me dijo mi hermano cuando se casó con Cassie: "ella vino a ponerle luz, dulzura y amor a mi vida", mi chiquito ha hecho lo mismo conmigo, nacen tener detalles así con él._

K: _Vengo como niño feliz con un conejito de peluche que me regaló, supongo que para él ha de ser raro, yo cuando tenga hijos voy a divertirme como enano al lado de ellos, tendrán muchos juguetes y no les quitaré ese gusto como a mí me lo hicieron. Siento unos nervios extraños, solo esperamos a que la enfermera me nombre para pasar con la ginecóloga, entramos los dos juntos, me presentó como su futuro esposo y le dijo que hace poco iniciamos a tener relaciones, la doctora revisó los resultados y fueron negativos, no estoy embarazado, tuve sentimientos contrarios, como que vi que a él le hacía ilusión. Después de ver que no había embarazo, me sugirió tomar pastillas a lo cual él respondió: "no gracias, yo voy a usar preservativo como método anticonceptivo", la doctora dijo que era una buena opción; jamás me había revisado alguien más que la ginecóloga de cabecera de mi abuela, más bien hija de la que la revisaba cuando era joven, traigo una infección lo cual es normal según ella dado que inicié mi vida sexual, nos dio un medicamento, pero dijo que no era nada grave y totalmente común. Eso de que era algo normal no me quedó claro y se lo pregunté, me dio una cátedra de que a algunos les pasaba, en corto según esto como es algo extraño que se introduce en mí, suele darse. El viene con cara más tranquila, pero también_

Kurt: ¿Hubieras querido que estuviera embarazado?

Blaine: Si, digo no, el resultado estuvo bien

Kurt: ¿Te hacía ilusión?

Blaine: La verdad sí, pero también me hace ilusión que tú te realices en algunas cosas antes de tener nuestros hijos

Kurt: ¿Me amas?

Blaine: Mucho

Kurt: Y yo también te amo, a mí también me hacía ilusión

Blaine: Chiquito, eres un amor sabes

Kurt: Gracias, oye ¿lo de las pastillas no era más fácil?

Blaine: Puede ser que sí, solo que de pronto tiene repercusiones en la fertilidad y el condón no

Kurt: La doctora como que se sorprendió

Blaine: Algunos hombres no les agrada usarlo por patrañas cerebrales

Kurt: ¿Patrañas?, me explicas

Blaine: Según no sienten igual al hacer el amor

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir a comer ya?

Kurt: El desayuno me cayó pesado

Blaine: Podemos entrar a esa galería de arte

Kurt: Si

B: _Tuvimos que registrarnos para entrar, chiquito la verdad si me hubiera gustado tener un bebé a tu lado ya, que raro la exposición es sobre cuestiones religiosas, me dio una ilustración sobre cada cosa que vemos,_

Blaine: Ponías atención en tus clases

Kurt: Algunas eran interesantes, otras no

Blaine: Supongo que todo lo que oía pertenecía a las interesantes

Kurt: Si, porque en las otras me ponía a soñar con el amor

Blaine: Chiquito, ¿por qué a pesar de lo que te dijo tu primo te entregaste a mi?

Kurt: Ya me lo habías preguntado

Blaine: Es que no lo entiendo

Kurt: Porque yo me enamoré, cuando comenzaste con lo de las clases era algo extraño, me daba miedo pero quería seguir conociendo, además de eso para mí los días que había estado a tu lado y las dos noches que hiciera el amor contigo eran lo único que me quedarían al regresar, podría cerrar mis ojos y perderme en esos recuerdos cuando tuviera que casarme con el tipo ese

Blaine: Sin amor

Kurt: Si, pero yo tendría en mi corazón y en mi mente lo vivido a tu lado, en mi corta libertad había logrado conocer lo más importante el amor en brazos de un hombre maravilloso

Blaine: Por nada del mundo te alejes de mí, ¿estamos?

Kurt: No, yo quiero ser tu esposo, pero mis abuelos

Blaine: Sin peros, además así te vayas a donde sopla el viento

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Voy por ti y te rapto como adolescente

Kurt: No es fácil entrar al convento

Blaine: Me las ingeniaré

Kurt: Vamos a comer, ya me dio hambre

Blaine: Lo que quiera mi futuro esposo, te amo y me hacía ilusión tener un bebé, porque es muy grande lo que siento por ti

Kurt: Yo también te amo

K: _El día se fue volando, ya estamos subiendo al barco, que suerte la de nosotros, nos topamos con mi primo el cual me miró horrible, yo pensé que le íbamos a dar la vuelta, pero no, Blaine hizo que nos acercáramos con él,_

Louis: Así que te dignas a dejarte ver

Kurt: Hola primo, hola Harry

Harry: Hola Kurt, Blaine, ¿cómo están?

Blaine: Bien gracias, creo que debemos compartir algo con tu primo

Louis: ¿De qué se trata?, tú me vas a oír

Kurt: Primo

Louis: No tú, él, le voy a decir sus cosas, pero a solas

Kurt: Yo también necesito hablar contigo

Louis: ¿Qué me van a decir?

Kurt: Blaine me pidió que me casara con él

L: _Madre mía, este hombre se voló la barda, ese anillo está muy lindo y si mis ojos no me fallan tiene una piedra muy cara en el centro, realmente va en serio como dijo Wes, ve a mi primo con cara de borrego a medio morir, ¿qué querrá hablar conmigo?, ya lo averiguaré,_

Harry: Felicidades a los dos

Blaine: Gracias Harry

Kurt: ¿No nos felicitas primo?

Louis: Si felicidades, pero ni creas, te juro lo haces sufrir

Blaine: No Louis, yo sé que mi historial no facilita las cosas, pero tu primo me descompuso, lo amo

Louis: ¡Te descompuso!

Blaine: Solo quiero y puedo estar con él en todos los sentidos

Louis: Así que no era broma

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Louis: Hay dos tipos desprestigiando digamos tu fama

Blaine: El culpable es mi chiquito

Kurt: No es cierto

Blaine: Si, porque me enamoraste de ti

B: _Después de que su primo y Harry se rieron de nosotros porque según derramábamos miel, me hizo ir con Wes, él me va a conseguir la forma de contactar a los hombres de las cuales me siento mal la actitud que tuve con ellos, nos dimos un rico baño juntitos porque venimos muy acalorados porque anduvimos todo el día dando vueltas. Fuimos al comedor a tomar algo ligero de cena, nos echaron unos ojos medio feos, supongo que no les queda claro que de la noche a la mañana estemos ocupando uno de los camarotes más caros del barco, aparte de eso conforme paso alcanzo a oír los cuchicheos de que el pobre de mi prometido está con uno que tiene impotencia sexual, obviamente mi chiquito no tiene ni idea por qué dicen eso, llegamos a la proa, ya se había tardado, me preguntó qué era eso,_

Kurt: No te rías, mejor dime

Blaine: Con las dos veces que intenté y no pude

Kurt: Lo que dices que no funcionó tu amigo

Blaine: Aja, cuando alguien tiene impotencia sexual puede tener dos problemas

Kurt: ¿Cuáles son?

Blaine: El que me andarán achacando es el de disfunción eréctil porque no más mi pene no quiso con los tipos esos

Kurt: Conmigo si puedes

Blaine: Es que me hiciste exclusivo para ti

Kurt: Eso es bueno, ¿cuál es el otro?, para informarme

Blaine: Eyaculación precoz, ahí se excitan muy rápido y no son capaces de prolongar el asunto

Kurt: No tienes ni uno, ni otro

Blaine: Dejemos que crean que si, a mí la verdad no me interesa, solo quiero estar a tu lado y contigo si funciona, así que no debo preocuparme por nada

Kurt: Te amo mucho

Blaine: Y yo a ti

K: _Puso una cara extraña, volteé, un hombre se nos quedó viendo y viene para acá, él me abrazó fuerte, ¿lo conocerá?_

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes?

Blaine: ¡No puede ser!

Kurt: ¿Qué mi amor?

Blaine: El hombre que viene ahí

Kurt: ¿Lo conoces?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Quién es?

* * *

_¿Vieron los TCA? :D tengo un nuevo OTP, HARREN :3 ahahahah _

_¡Hasta más tarde!_

_Oops, ¿quién será? :O_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

B: _No puede ser, ¿qué hace él aquí?, ¿por qué la vida lo vuelve a poner en mi camino?, aunque vivíamos relativamente cerca en N.Y., jamás nos encontramos lo que yo agradecía, tenía mucho coraje contra él, me sonrió, que cínico es, mi chiquito está nervioso, no mi amor, un beso y antes de que llegue el tipo ese te contesto,_

Blaine: Es Sebastián

Kurt: ¿Tu prometido?

Blaine: No mi amor

Kurt: Entonces otro que se llama así

Blaine: Mi prometido eres tú

Kurt: Ahh cierto

Blaine: Te lo recordaré a diario

Kurt: ¿Qué hará aquí?

Blaine: No sé y ni me importa

Kurt: Viene para acá

Blaine: No sé a qué viene

Kurt: A saludarte posiblemente

Blaine: Cosa que a mi no me interesa

Kurt: Es un hombre lindo

Blaine: Fíjate que no, yo tengo al hombre más hermoso en mis brazos, el cual es mi futuro esposo y ¿sabes algo?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Debo agradecer que él me hubiera bateado de esa manera, te pude conocer a ti y aunque no me siento digno por mi historial, de que me ames

Kurt: Es historia, yo te amo por quien has sido conmigo

Blaine: También he tenido mis malos actos contigo

Kurt: Los cuales borrarás esta noche y mañana de alguna forma sanarás lo que has hecho con esos chicos que agarraste para tu venganza

Blaine: ¿Cómo lo voy a borrar?

Kurt: Ya lo verás, nos vamos a nuestro camarote

Blaine: Si

B: _Yo no sé si Sebastián pensaba saludarme o no, parece que sí,_

Sebastián: Blaine

K: _Los dos volteamos, me siento incómodo con el hombre este enfrente de mi, después de todo lo debió amar mucho, lo notó, me abrazó y me volteó a ver, seguimos caminando como si no le hubiera hablado, viene atrás de nosotros, tampoco nos irá persiguiendo hasta nuestro camarote_

Kurt: Hay que detenernos para ver que quiere

Blaine: No mi amor no hace falta

Kurt: Ni modo que nos vaya persiguiendo

Blaine: OK

S: _Esto de verdad es suerte para mi, justo el hombre que quería volver a ver, ¿quién será este niño?, ¿será su aventura?, no le he perdido la pista, cuando subí me comencé a informar de muchas cosas, se lo vamos a espantar, supongo que ha de andar en plena conquista, solo que después de estar con un viejo como el que me tuve que chutar para pagar mis deudas porque él era un tacaño, podemos regresar a donde dejamos lo nuestro,_

Sebastián: Hola, ¿llevaban prisa?

Blaine: Hola, realmente si llevamos prisa

Sebastián: ¿No te da gusto verme?

Blaine: Uyy si vieras estoy saltando de gusto al verte

B: _Mi chiquito no pudo evitar reírse con mi comentario, Sebastián lo miró de arriba a abajo, pero él no se quedó atrás, hasta le sostuvo la mirada y se recargó en mi, bien dicen que cuando ven atacado sus terrenos reaccionan por instinto, lo cual hizo muy bien, yo si tengo prisa por irme, solo me detuve porque mi prometido así lo propuso, a mi me intriga averiguar cómo voy a borrar lo del amor bruto,_

Sebastián: Tan sarcástico como siempre

Blaine: Ves así soy yo

Sebastián: ¿No nos presentas?

Blaine: Realmente eres una persona que no tiene caso presentarte con mi prometido

Sebastián: ¡Tu prometido!

Kurt: Así es, me llamo Kurt, tú eres Sebastián anduviste con mi prometido

Sebastián: Si soy él

Kurt: Nos disculpas, ya estamos cansados e íbamos a nuestro camarote ¿verdad mi amor?

Blaine: Si mi amor, bueno Sebastián hubiera preferido no volverte a ver, pero parece que la vida no me cumplió el capricho

Sebastián: ¡No me querías volver a ver!

Blaine: La verdad no, la forma en que actuaste...

Sebastián: ¿Me guardas rencor por eso?

Blaine: Para nada, ¿ves al hermoso hombre que tengo a mi lado y el cual será mi esposo dentro de poco?, él me ayudó a comprender que fue una fortuna que tú cancelaras la boda y todo tal cual sucedió, así nos pudimos conocer y enamorar

Sebastián: Se supone que tú solo haces conquistas en este barco, tienes aventuras, nada serio, ¿lo sabías muchachito?

Kurt: Si perfectamente, además no soy ningún muchachito, nos disculpas tenemos cosas que hacer

Sebastián: ¡A estas horas!

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Ya escuchaste a mi prometido, hasta nunca

Sebastián: Voy a estar en el crucero hasta que acabe

Blaine: Pues que te diviertas, nosotros estamos muy ocupados en nuestro adelanto de luna de miel

Sebastián: ¡Luna de miel!

Blaine: Así es Sebastián, oye y no hay rencores por mi parte, hasta te agradezco, adiós

K: _Los dos seguimos caminando abrazados, no sé por qué dije todas esas cosas, el hombre ese es raro, no me cayó en lo absoluto, tal vez porque por él mi prometido hizo todas esas cosas, ya estoy igual que él; aunque ayy, me cargó veníamos caminando tranquilamente y de la nada lo hizo, dio una vuelta conmigo en sus brazos, por fin llegamos, me bajó con mucho cuidado y nos dimos un beso muy... mejor abrimos la puerta del camarote. Ya entramos,_

Blaine: ¿Cómo voy a borrar lo del amor bruto?

Kurt: Haciéndolo de nuevo

Blaine: ¡No hablas en serio!

Kurt: Si mi amor, porque la experiencia fue mala no por la forma en que lo hicimos

Blaine: Ahora si no te capté lo que me dijiste

Kurt: Ese día si borramos la discusión

Blaine: Umm

Kurt: Me alcanzas

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si

B: _Empezó como a correr en la habitación, ya lo entiendo, ese día así empezamos, lo atrapé,_

Blaine: Creo que debemos salir

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Vamos a iniciar como ese día, pero en lugar de decirte cosas feas

Kurt: Me dices cosas lindas

Blaine: Bien

B: _Antes de salir hasta se puso el traje de baño que traía ese día, el rojo el cual me enloquece, en lugar de idiomas le sugeriré ser terapeuta o loquero, vamos a ver cómo sale esto de la borrada del amor bruto; estamos afuera, me siento como reconstruyendo los hechos, ahí vamos, él llegó a la puerta después de que yo lo vi al lado del tal Adam, hasta se puso de espaldas y lo comencé a besar como ese día en el cuello, ahora no es miedo sino ansias las que no le permiten abrir,_

Blaine: Abres mi amor

Kurt: No puedo

Blaine: Hazlo, anda si

Kurt: ¿Me vas a hacer algo?

Blaine: Te voy a amar

K: _Por fin abrí, ahora si quería hacerlo, pero la excitación que estaba sintiendo con los besos y su abrazo me impedía hacerlo, ese día empecé a correr porque no quería que me atrapara por miedo, ahora lo estamos haciendo pero con risas, esa vez fue cerca del baño así que me acercó ahí, él cerró la puerta para que yo me pudiera recargar en ella,_

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: Vamos a la cama

Kurt: No

Blaine: Puedo hacerte el amor aquí

Kurt: Me encantaría

B: _Ese día lo besé muy tiernamente como ahora para bajar su guardia y el traje de baño, tenerlo desnudo como ahora y mi amigo respondió igual que lo está haciendo en estos momentos, ¿qué más pasó?, ahh ya,_

Blaine: ¿Me ayudas a quitarme el pantalón?

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: Te va a gustar

Kurt: Todo contigo me gusta

K: _Entre los dos quitamos la ropa de él completamente, no como ese día a medias, nos besamos y acariciamos,_

Blaine: Ese día no usé preservativo

Kurt: Acabo de terminar mi regla creo que no puedo quedar embarazado y sino pues que sea lo que Dios quiera

Blaine: No dejemos nada a la suerte mi amor, ayúdame a poner el preservativo

Kurt: Está bien

Blaine: ¿Listo?

Kurt: Si, para experimentar esto contigo

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, vamos a hacer el amor solo de forma diferente

B: _Mi amor, nos unimos con mucho cuidado en contraste a ese día que casi te forcé, cruzó sus manos detrás de mi cuello, me dijo que lo hiciera rápido como aquella vez y nos estamos besando de una forma tan pasional, los dos estamos gritando de placer como ese día, estamos entregando lo que sentimos al máximo, lo estoy llevando al clímax los dos estamos llegando más bien, Sebastián mil gracias por mandarme al diablo, estoy feliz y pleno al lado de mi chiquito, ayy, llego el punto donde no puedo pensar, aunque lo último no fue una incoherencia es la verdad._

Blaine: ¿Te gustó?

Kurt: Si, me agradó que me enseñaras esto también

Blaine: Te amo, voy a retirarme el preservativo

Kurt: Si

K: _Bien, se separó de mi con mucho cuidado, terminó temblando como aquel día, hubo gritos, pero de placer, le debo quitar que me lastimó físicamente, sus palabras se borran con hacerme el amor y seguir experimentando nuevas cosas con él; me senté con cuidado en el piso, junté mis piernas como ese día, le sonreí y él se puso de rodillas, separó mis piernas, pero antes me besó desde la punta de mis pies hasta subir, la playera ya la habíamos quitado, me besó tierno y su mano bajó al sur_

Blaine: Ansío hacerte el amor de nuevo

Kurt: Y yo que lo vuelvas a hacer

Blaine: ¿Vamos a la cama?

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Lo volvemos a hacer diferente?

Kurt: Aja

B: _Lo recosté con cuidado en el piso, al principio solo disfrutó como estaba recorriendo el norte y el sur, ahora él también está entrando a la cancha de juego por decirlo de alguna forma, ese día estaba todo histérico, me pude haber acoplado con él muy fácilmente, me detuvo y se levantó con cuidado poniéndose en una esquina, cierto no terminamos aquí, sino él se levantó negándose a seguir_

Blaine: ¿No quieres seguir?

Kurt: Si mi amor, quiero que me sigas amando

K: _Ni me pudo contestar solo se rió y vino conmigo, ahí vamos, como ese día voy a sentir que la cabeza me estalla, mi pulso se acelera, todo gira delante de mi y siento que el aire me falta, ¡el preservativo!, si se acordó, antes de unirse me hizo algo tan lindo que me provocó un orgasmo era... bueno eso, Dios bendito, no mejor no repito esa palabra en esta situación como que no, estamos terminando de amarnos, quitó el preservativo lo tiró al bote de basura y me cargó para llevarme a la cama, nos abrazamos,_

Blaine: ¿Ya borré el amor bruto?

Kurt: Ese día estábamos disgustados e hicimos el amor, diciéndonos cosas que no sentíamos

Blaine: ¿Y ahora?

Kurt: Estábamos bien, hicimos el amor de una forma que disfruté mucho y aprendí algo más

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, ¿ves que no me lastimaste?

Blaine: ¿Te gustó?

Kurt: Si me sentí que explotaba mi cabeza y todo giraba, pero fue agradable

Blaine: Es que te llevé, más bien nos llevamos al clímax muy rápido

Kurt: Estuvo bien mi amor

Blaine: Estoy completamente enamorado de ti

Kurt: Y yo de ti

Blaine: Chiquito

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Gracias a Dios que me quitó de mi camino a Sebastián, sino hubiera sido muy infeliz de no poder conocerte

Kurt: Me puse rojo

Blaine: Pues casi no se te nota, solo se acentúo más el color que ambos tenemos

Kurt: Como que sudamos mucho

Blaine: Aja, ¿qué propones?

Kurt: Un baño en el jacuzzi me agradaría

Blaine: Desnuditos

Kurt: Pues así estamos

Blaine: ¿Qué quiere hacer mi lindo novio mañana?

Kurt: Mañana tienes que cumplir tu promesa, ¿lo recuerdas?

Blaine: ¿No basta con la intención?

Kurt: Nop, sino nada de nada

Blaine: Ayy no porque yo quiero volver a cenar tan rico como hoy

Kurt: Tú sabes

Blaine: OK, ¿sabes algo?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Aprendiste muy bien el ganarganar de tus monjitas

Kurt: Decían que era muy inteligente y siempre me salía con la mía

Blaine: Eso me doy cuenta

K: _Me cargó para ir al jacuzzi, lo besé, estamos adentro del jacuzzi abrazados, algo me anda rondando en la cabeza y por mi cara él lo notó, soy tan obvio,_

Blaine: ¿Algo te pasa?

Kurt: ¿Qué sentiste al verlo?

Blaine: Nada, solo me urgía venir para que me explicaras la forma en que saldaría lo del amor bruto

Kurt: Se me ocurrió que volverlo a experimentar, ese día la lección no fue buena

Blaine: ¿Ahora si te gusto cómo te hice el amor?

Kurt: Si, porque era mi novio lindo

Blaine: No

Kurt: Ahh no, ¿entonces quién era?

Blaine: Tu prometido

Kurt: Cierto, ¿seguro no te movió nada?

Blaine: No

Kurt: ¿Ni bueno, ni malo?

Blaine: Nop, bueno, malo tal vez un poco

Kurt: ¿Sentiste todavía rabia?

Blaine: Un poco para ser sincero

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: ¿Qué estás tramando?

Kurt: Deja lo concreto y te le digo

Blaine: Me das miedo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque tienes unas ideas peligrosas

Kurt: ¿Fue peligroso la forma que se me ocurrió para transformar lo del amor bruto en solo una manera diferente de hacer el amor?

Blaine: Nop

Kurt: Dame un beso

Blaine: Si mi amor

B: _¿Qué estará maquinando su cabeza?, mañana me toca saldar mis cosas que hice por el odio que sentía, la verdad si tengo rabia, no porque me haya dejado, sino porque no hubiera tenido la cara para decírmelo de frente y la razón real. Salimos del jacuzzi, nos pusimos algo para dormir, estamos muertos, esto si me hubieran dicho que viviría cuando lo vi y según yo lo querría solo para mi conquista de la primera semana, ¡no lo hubiera creído!, sobrepasa muchas cosas, he vuelto a amar y de qué manera, además de que encontré a un hombre maravilloso el cual ni muerto dejo, se va conmigo a N.Y. y estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades, sin factores que me hagan pensar que digo incoherencias. Reitero lo dicho noches atrás, yo seré el afortunado que se convertirá en tu esposo, tus abuelos con la pena tendrán que ir a bailar Japón para pagar su deuda, si es que existe la mentada... ¿puedo averiguarlo?, pero por supuesto, algo me dice que no existe, solo la méndiga vieja esa quiere arruinarte la vida como sus padres lo hicieron seguramente._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

K: _El pobre tiene una cara de que lo llevo al matadero, durante todo el desayuno que lo hicimos en la cubierta del barco, pero hasta arriba los dos solitos, con meseros y toda la cosa, me trató de convencerme de librarlo de pedir disculpas a los chicos que agarró de sus conquistas en años pasados. Afortunadamente la lista de hombres con los cuales sentía culpa asciende solo a quince, la verdad no quise preguntarle cuantos fueron verdad, porque con lo de varios veranos me dejó claro que era muy larga todas las conquistas que tuvo en ese tiempo y siento que es mejor pensar al igual que para mí es mi primer novio, yo soy digamos el primer novio del hombre de buenos sentimientos el cual volvió a nacer hace poco. Logramos localizar a Wes y que nos diera los datos de estos quince chicos, cuyos nombres son: Sam, Alan, Cam, Liam, Nick, Victor, Nate, Rick, Jon, Rob, Matt, Carlos, Hugo, Kevin y Chandler, algo vino a mi mente, por ahora estamos sacando una cuenta de correo electrónico, estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo, vamos a mandarle un mail a cada uno,_

Blaine: Hago uno solo y se los mando con copia

Kurt: ¿Cómo?, disculpa no sé usarla

Blaine: No te preocupes mi amor, mira, escribo uno solo y aquí pongo las direcciones de cada uno

Kurt: Así que les llegará el mismo a todos

Blaine: Si, ¿cómo ves?

Kurt: No, así no

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque no a todos les hiciste lo mismo, ¿o si?

Blaine: Nop, fueron diferentes las cosas que les hice a cada uno

Kurt: Entonces debes escribir un mail a cada uno

Blaine: Tardaremos años

Kurt: No, además no tenemos nada más que hacer

Blaine: Sería más lindo irnos a la alberca y asolearnos, darnos muchos besitos

Kurt: No te tocará cena

Blaine: Ayy, se llama chantaje eso

Kurt: Ganarganar, anda

Blaine: ¿Pero ceno las veces que yo quiera?

Kurt: Si, las que tú quieras mi amor

Blaine: No veas lo que escribo

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Es que te vas a enterar lo que le hice a cada uno, me voy a sentir mal

Kurt: Esos son estragos que hizo el gemelo malvado, no el hombre de buenos sentimientos que está conmigo

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, pero no me trates de endulzar el oído para no hacerlo, anda empieza a teclear

Blaine: Bien, tú ganas

Kurt: Inicias con Sam

Blaine: Recuerdo que él me dijo que estaba próximo a casarse

Kurt: Por tu culpa no se casó

Blaine: Ves, no mejor ahí lo dejamos

Kurt: Escribe

Blaine: Ok

B: Siento que me están confesando con cada mail que escribo, a Sam que se iba a casar después de estar dos noches conmigo dijo que había sido tan mágico que no quería hacerlo más, además no podía amar de verdad a su novio si se entregó a mi, que quería seguir a mi lado ya que iba a terminar ese compromiso, yo le respondí tajantemente que olvidara lo vivido porque no buscaba algo más de dos noches, lo dejé llorando en su camarote y alcancé a oír cómo se repetía lo tonto que había sido por haber flaqueado conmigo teniendo alguien tan especial como su prometido.

Kurt: El siguiente es Alan, ¿qué pasó con él?

Blaine: Verás

B: _Él subió con su novio sino mal recuerdo, estando aquí lo conocí a la segunda semana, se sentía muy insatisfecho en su vida sexual, casi me mostré como su salvación, la última cerveza en el desierto, no queriendo comencé con algunas cosas que lo hicieron prenderse y tuvimos las dos noches respectivas. A la tercera no lo fui a buscar, llegó prácticamente desnudo a mi camarote según urgido y le dije algo de que buscara que lo llenara su exnovio, porque yo no podría seguir haciéndolo, buscó al fulano y estaba con otro ya. Recuerdo que al bajar del barco me gritó en pleno pasillo de descenso que algún día me pasaría igual, alguien después de entusiasmarme me botaría, yo solo reí, por eso hice eso con él, a mi me lo habían hecho ya._

_El siguiente fue Cam, era un hombre entre casado y divorciado, el cual hasta tenía un hijo, pensé no meterme porque si se deprimía el niño pagaría los platos rotos, pero estaba bien dotado y cuando vi eso al natural no pude resistir. Las dos noches salvajes que pasamos, le hicieron ver que un hombre se podría interesar en él, aunque tuviera un hijo y fuera divorciado, cuando lo mandé a volar la moral se le fue al piso, quizás debí decirle algo así como habrá alguien solo no soy yo, pero no lo hice,_

Kurt: Nunca es tarde para hacerlo

Blaine: Esto no va a servir de nada chiquito

Kurt: Si, tú estás sacando esas cargas de conciencia que tienes

Blaine: A Liam recuerdo que le dije mil cosas para que se sintiera el hombre más sexy del planeta

Kurt: ¿No lo era?

Blaine: Tal vez si, para quitármelo de encima le dije que no, hasta le pagué a un muchacho para que no se le acercara

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque él me dijo que si lo era, pero a mí me gustaba verlos destrozados

Kurt: Que lloraran

Blaine: Si chiquito, era muy malvado, pero quería ver las lágrimas que yo derramé

Kurt: En otras personas

Blaine: Más o menos

Kurt: ¿Qué le hiciste a Nick?

Blaine: Vociferé a los cuatro vientos que lo había convencido de tener relaciones, con otras palabras claro en la cocina, diciendo punta y coma de como pasó

Kurt: Que mala onda

Blaine: Ahí lo dejamos

Kurt: No, te faltan varios

Blaine: Con todo vas a terminar creyendo que soy un maldito

Kurt: Un hombre que quería cobrar a como diera lugar el dolor que le hicieron pasar, sigue

Blaine: Victor es lo mismo nada más que en la sala de masajes

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: De Victor en el cuarto de sauna de los hombres, Nate en el sauna de las mujeres

K: _Pobre cambia de todos los colores posibles, conmigo nada de lo que pasó en esos lugares que coinciden donde tuvo relaciones con estos chicos jamás dijo nada, realmente se comenzó a enamorar de mi desde que inició con eso de las clases, solo que inconscientemente no quería aceptarlo, a Rick en uno de los pasillos de los últimos camarotes que casi no se llenan, Jon le tocó en el cuarto de máquinas eso no debió ser agradable, Rob le tocó en un baño del restaurante, a Matt en el cuarto de toallas, a Carlos en la entrada de la alberca privada ni siquiera adentro así que cualquiera pudo ver, a Hugo en un descanso de las escaleras que bajan a nuestro acuario particular, a Kevin como insistió en ir a su camarote de él lo llevó hasta ahí y antes de llegar en un corredor lo jaló fue ahí dejándolo llorando._

Kurt: Falta el último

Blaine: ¿Ya no me amas con todo lo que has leído verdad?

Kurt: Pues

Blaine: No, supongo que no querrás casarte conmigo

B: _Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, cómo va a amar a un desgraciado como yo, cerré los ojos después de que mandé el correo a Chandler y cerré la cuenta que abrimos, pedir perdón no resarce lo que hice y ahora mi chiquito piensa lo peor de mi. Me abrazó, se puso a llorar conmigo y me dio un beso tan dulce,_

Kurt: Desde luego que me quiero casar contigo

Blaine: Fui muy malo

Kurt: Tú lo has dicho

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Fuiste, todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y a rectificar el camino

Blaine: ¿Realmente tengo derecho a eso?

Kurt: Si mi amor, somos humanos y como dice sor Merry el errar es humano, además de que los pecados como dice Sor Remedios se pueden apoderar a tal grado de nosotros que no vemos que los estamos haciendo

Blaine: ¿Qué pecado se apodero de mi?

Kurt: La ira, tenías mucho coraje y rencor en tu corazón, supongo que así pasa cuando amas y te destrozan el corazón

Blaine: Yo te lastimé a ti

Kurt: Pero no destrozaste mi corazón, lo intentaste ese día del amor bruto

Blaine: No te merezco chiquito

Kurt: ¿Quién decide si alguien merece a otra persona o no?

Blaine: Pues no sé, pero tú eres un amor

Kurt: Yo soy solo un hombre que te ama mucho y quiere estar contigo

Blaine: Gracias, ese fue el último correo

Kurt: Pues vamos a dar una vuelta para caminar, nos pegue el aire y un poquito de sol

Blaine: Si, luego comemos en el restaurante o pedimos algo para el camarote

Kurt: Pedimos algo para el camarote

Blaine: ¿Por qué esa sonrisa pícara?

Kurt: Porque

B: _Me acarició con su dedo mi nariz, no me dijo el por qué, realmente me siento un poco liberado de haberles dicho que todo eso era mentira, realmente eran lo contrario y si hice eso fue a causa de la forma en que mi prometido me mandó al diablo, narré en cada mail la historia, claro copié y pegué esa parte en cada mail para no tener que repetirlo. También les dije que esos mails los mandaba porque había tenido la oportunidad de conocer una persona maravillosa, un hombre hermoso que me había hecho comprender que no era la vía y no todos debían ser juzgados igual; les puse que quizás para ellos no tenía caso después del tiempo transcurrido que yo les pidiera perdón, pero era algo que cargaba en mi conciencia, de lo cual me sentía muy arrepentido y quería digamos regenerarme al hacer eso, ni quiero leer las contestaciones que me enviarán si alguien conserva esos mismos correos._

K: _La comida resultó muy rica, claro tuvimos un aperitivo, así lo llamó él, nos hicimos el amor tan lindo, me está dando de comer en la boquita, en un descuido me voy a escapar para ver si puedo hablar con Trent y me quiera ayudar, se está quedando dormido, tal vez sea la oportunidad, le dejaré un recadito, ahora regreso mi amor. Salí sin que se despertara, bajé con cuidado porque las escaleras estaban como mojadas, no me fuera a caer, ya vengo cerca de la cocina, genial,_

Sebastián: Hola

Kurt: Hola Sebastián

Sebastián: Disculpa yo no recuerdo tu nombre, veo que tú si

Kurt: Resulta difícil olvidar el nombre de alguien que hirió a tu prometido en el pasado

Sebastián: Le dolió mucho que no me casara con él, ¿no te dice nada eso?

Kurt: Que debía amarte mucho, solo que tú no debiste amarlo igual

Sebastián: Es mentira que se van a casar, seguro se enteró que subiría, ¿cuánto te pagó?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Sebastián: Para hacerte pasar por su prometido y tratar de hacerme sentir mal de verlo con otro

Kurt: Tú piensas que todo es

Sebastián: Un teatro, después de terminar conmigo se volvió casi un monje tibetano, no salía con nadie

Kurt: Me disculpas, tengo prisa y nos amamos

Sebastián: ¿Realmente se aman?, quizás solo está jugando contigo, ¿has oído todo?

Kurt: Si he oído todo lo que dicen que hacía en este crucero para vengarse por la forma en que lo trataste

B: _Mi chiquito dónde se fue, me dejó una nota, este niño tiene pila larga, me quedé dormido después de amarlo, ¿dónde habrá ido?, voy a buscarlo, supongo que quizás fue con su primo, epa ya me andaba cayendo, habrá ido a ver a su primo supongo,_

Wes: Hola

Blaine: Hola amigo

Wes: ¿Dónde quedó el prometido?

Blaine: Ando buscando a mi chiquito, me dejó una nota de que regresaba en un rato, pero no me puso a dónde iba

Wes: Se te salió del refugio

Blaine: No digas eso

Wes: Ok, quizás fue a ver a su primo

Blaine: Lo mismo pensé

Wes: Está en la cocina Louis

Blaine: Ahh lo buscaré por allá

Wes: ¿Ya te topaste con Sebastián?

Blaine: Anoche

Wes: No te quise preguntar enfrente de Kurt, creí que podía ser incómodo para él

Blaine: Hubieras aplicado eso de que se reserva el derecho de admisión

Wes: Usó el apellido del exmarido

Blaine: Lo despelucó y feo con el divorcio

Wes: Al parecer anda en busca de segundo marido

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Wes: Eso dicen, que aunque le sacó dinero, quiere volver a casarse

Blaine: Voy a buscar a mi chiquito, no se lo vaya a encontrar y no quiero que le caliente la cabeza con cosas

Wes: ¿Qué le podría decir?

Blaine: Tú lo conoces, Sebastián tiene la habilidad de manipular gente

Wes: Eso sí, suerte

Blaine: Gracias

B: _Lo que me imaginaba, Sebastián no vas a destrozar mi vida por segunda ocasión, mi chiquito es el hombre que quiero para toda mi vida, de qué están hablando, ninguno de los dos me ha visto, escuchemos un poco, antes de entrometerme e impedir que le diga algo feo a mi chiquito,_

Sebastián: Supongo que te atrae su dinero para pasar por alto eso

Kurt: No, lo único que me atrae de él son sus buenos sentimientos

Sebastián: Jajaja, eso se lo tragará él, pero yo no, niño estás hablando con un profesional en esto

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Sebastián: ¿Tú piensas que lo dejé por malo?, digo es obvio que el hombre es un pan de Dios, al menos era antes de que corté con él

Kurt: ¿Por qué lo cortaste?

Sebastián: Porque es un tacaño y fiscalizador de todos los gastos que hacía, eso me daba flojera, digo qué podía esperar de un contador

Kurt: Así que eres un profesional en hombres que no hagan lo que hacía él, ¿o cómo?

Sebastián: Bravo el niño

Kurt: De lo que seas profesional, yo solo te digo que él es alguien muy bueno y si cometió errores tiene como todo humano la posibilidad de corregir el camino

Sebastián: ¿Acaso eres un tipo de santo, pastor o algo así?

Kurt: Solo soy un hombre que lo ama y puede ver cómo es realmente él, no el gemelo malvado que se creó con tu proceder

Sebastián: Por ahí dicen que no sirve, ¿te cumple en la cama?

Kurt: No ya no sirve, fíjate

Sebastián: Era un excelente amante, por eso la verdad cuando me casé con el viejo ese cada noche era un lastre, es pasión ardiente él

Kurt: Quizás lo era, pero ya no

Sebastián: Pensé que todo eran chismes de un tal Elijah y Jeremiah porque los despreció, con todo lo demás que se cuenta

Kurt: Eso lo dijo él

Sebastián: Si, ¿qué quieres decir?

K: _Yo recuerdo que Sor Merry me decía que cuando uno hablaba de uno mismo algunas veces tendía a exagerar las cosas, a ponerse calificativos y cualidades que no tenía, con todo lo que me platicó en la mañana, puedo decirle que todo eran mentiras de él, son mentiras piadosas, si digo que realmente no es cierto lo dicho por Jeremiah y Elijah, él inferirá que sigue siendo ¿cómo dijo? ahh si pasión ardiente,_

Kurt: Que no es cierto

Sebastián: ¿Perdón?

Kurt: Nada de los rumores que circulan de que estuvo con tantos chicos es verdad

Sebastián: ¿Tú cómo sabes?

Kurt: Porque él me lo confesó

Sebastián: Lo gritó con puntos y señales las cosas que les hizo

Kurt: Solo para hacerlos sentir mal y vengarse por lo que tú le hiciste, era la palabra de ellos contra la de él

Sebastián: Es decir que por la cortada que le di, ya no sirve

Kurt: No

Sebastián: Te voy a creer, si fuera así no estarías con él

Kurt: Estudio en un colegio de monjas

Sebastián: ¿Y?

Kurt: Yo no puedo estar con ningún hombre hasta la noche de bodas

Sebastián: Así que no es pasión ardiente

Kurt: No sé, solo lo sabré hasta mi noche de bodas

Sebastián: Dicen que ya no se le para, ¿están en el mismo camarote?

Kurt: Pero tenemos camas separadas, sería un pecado hasta dormir juntos

Sebastián: Así que chiste

B: _Se fue Sebastián, mira sí que aprendió eso de desprestigiar al que será su esposo, lo abracé y pegó semejante grito el pobre,_

Kurt: ¿Me oíste?

Blaine: Acabas de mandar mi prestigio a la borda, igual que al gemelo malvado

Kurt: Yo... no supe ni qué dije

Blaine: Ven

Kurt: ¿Estás enojado?

Blaine: Uyy si mucho

Kurt: Te estás riendo

Blaine: Es que te amo y por mi para el mundo entero estoy descompuesto

Kurt: ¿Seguro?

Blaine: Si, total que aquí entre nos sabemos que no es verdad

B: _Para compensar eso de las mentiras que dijo de mi y por haber cumplido la penitencia de pedir perdón, nos amamos desde como las siete hasta que perdimos el sentido del tiempo, adoro hacerle cosquillas y escuchar su risa, que mis manos recorran muy lentamente su norte y llegue al sur para acariciar sus caderas, a él le agrada el sur, tanto la parte posterior y la delantera, es una sensación extraña, pero cuando nos unimos para completar nuestro acto de amor y ese éxtasis juntos realmente siento como si nos hubieran hecho el uno para el otro._

* * *

Hasta mañana =)

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

B: _Esto es extraño, siento que está queriendo hacer tiempo para que no me vaya, algo me huele mal, ¿mi chiquito habrá terminado de hablar con Trent?, he tratado de caminar para irme, pero Sebastián me detiene, hay gato encerrado en esto._

* * *

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Adam: Pues verás se me hizo injusto que siendo virgen no llegaras a conocer lo que es estar con un hombre de verdad


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

B: _Yo pensé que con la mandada de los mails todo quedaba ahí, pero no, mi chiquito insistió en que leyéramos las contestaciones, antes de ir a ver todo lo que me contestaron, cada día me sorprende más, ayer se enfrentó a Sebastián de una forma que yo no esperaba y presiento que él tampoco; veníamos rumbo a la oficina de Wes, su computadora ayer fue la que posibilitó lo de poder pedir disculpas, nos topamos con Louis y su novio, desde que los vimos a lo lejos sentí que mi chiquito quería hablar con su primo, supongo que para pedirle consejo, cosa que no necesita porque su pura intuición lo guió muy bien anoche, insisto._

Kurt: Hola primo

Louis: Hola

Blaine: Oye Harry ¿ya viste qué hay allá?

Harry: No

K: _Dios escuchó mis suplicas, me quedé solo con mi primo, siento que ayer no debí decirle a Sebastián todo lo que salió de mi boca, le platiqué las cosas a grandes rasgos,_

Louis: Respira

Kurt: Es que no vayan a regresar

Louis: Están hablando de deportes me imagino

Kurt: ¿Hice bien o mal?

Louis: Bien, ¿él no se enojó?

Kurt: Hasta se rió

Louis: Tú tranquilo primo, lo que sí, es que no vayas a ir a aclararle a Sebastián que todo lo dijiste para alejarlo de tu prometido

Kurt: No sé de dónde me salió decir todo eso

Louis: Porque a uno la forma de defender al hombre que ama le sale nato

Kurt: ¿Lo heredamos?

Louis: Se podría decir que de alguna manera si

Kurt: Mentí acerca de él

Louis: Velo no como una mentira

Kurt: ¿Entonces?

Louis: Simplemente confirmaste el rumor que circula de tu prometido

Kurt: ¡Que se descompuso!

Louis: Si

Kurt: Ahí vienen de regreso

Louis: Antes de que lleguen, un consejo primo

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Louis: No te hagas malas ideas con la presencia de este hombre por nada, ni te sientas intimidado

Kurt: Me siento

Louis: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque ayer me dijo que tiene experiencia

Louis: Pero tú tienes su amor de él, lo ayudaste a dejar el andar vengándose

Kurt: ¿Lo intentará reconquistar?

Louis: Dudo que a él le interese, tú tranquilo

B: _Tuve que hacerle platica a Harry, le expliqué lo sucedido y que sentía a mi chiquito preocupado, tanto por la forma que actuó anoche, como que Sebastián de alguna forma le dejó entrever que le interesaba recuperarme, solo hay un detalle, yo ni en pintura lo quiero ver, no por rencor, sino porque estoy completamente enamorado y quiero ser feliz con él. Hablo del tema con él ¿o no?, yo creo que sí, es bueno dejarle claro mis sentimientos_

Blaine: Mi amor, quiero hablar de algo contigo

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Blaine: La presencia de Sebastián te está creando sentimientos

Kurt: Umm, pues... yo

Blaine: Pues si

Kurt: ¿Oíste algo?

Blaine: No, desde ayer te sentí extraño con la presencia de Sebastián

Kurt: ¿No te mueve el piso?, mira que

Blaine: ¿Quieres sentarte allá para hablar?

Kurt: En la sombrita, porque ya me requemé mucho

Blaine: Donde tú quieras

B: _Buscamos una de esas como sillas donde te puedes acostar cómodamente a asolear, solo que nosotros buscamos una lejos del sol, yo me senté cerca del respaldo y él se recargó en mi, así lo puedo tener abrazado mientras hablamos,_

Kurt: ¿No lo amas?

Blaine: Te amo a ti

Kurt: Es que lo debiste amar mucho y ahora

Blaine: Pasó cualquier sentimiento que pueda tener por él a la historia con lo que me hizo

Kurt: ¿No será que lo niegas porque te sientes traicionado?

Blaine: A ver chiquito, ¿acaso al encontrarlo viste que lo vi con ojos de borrego a medio morir?

Kurt: ¿Cómo son esos ojos?

Blaine: Como los que pongo al verte a ti

Kurt: Que me hace sentir que soy hermoso

Blaine: Eres hermoso, además del único hombre que quiero tener en mis brazos

Kurt: ¿Estás seguro?

Blaine: Mucho, porque hasta el sentimiento de rencor salió de mi

Kurt: Íbamos a ir a ver las contestaciones

Blaine: Primero veme directamente a los ojos

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: Te amo mucho, este anillo es la prueba digamos tangible de eso

Kurt: ¿Lo es?

Blaine: Representa el amor que siento por ti, no por el valor que pagué por él

Kurt: ¿Entonces?

Blaine: Porque te amo tanto para querer compartir mi vida contigo, crecer los dos juntos y formar una familia

Kurt: Yo también te amo Blaine, ven vamos a ver si alguno contestó

Blaine: Ahí vamos

Kurt: No pongas esa cara

Blaine: Si me dicen algo feo

Kurt: Te lo tendrás merecido

Blaine: Ouch

Kurt: No mi amor, quizás me expresé mal

Blaine: La verdad si lo tendría merecido, les hice daño

Kurt: Veamos que te dicen, además siempre es bueno reconocer que uno se equivocó y buscar resarcir el daño que hizo

Blaine: Eso de resarcir me asustó

Kurt: Todos viven en el D.F.

Blaine: ¿Y?

Kurt: Podrías pedirles una disculpa y además buscar que dejen de hablar de ellos aquí

Blaine: Ayer medio lo hiciste tú

Kurt: Pero si tú te retractas de lo dicho sería mejor

Blaine: Me van a tachar de muchas cosas

Kurt: ¿Eso es malo?

Blaine: ¿Tú vas a casarte conmigo?

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: Por si te llegaras a arrepentir

Kurt: Nunca podría amar a nadie más que a ti

Blaine: Solo te digo que por ti, soy capaz de brincar la barda de donde solo sopla el viento y llega el viejo Romualdo

Kurt: ¿Irías por mí al convento?

Blaine: Si chiquito, porque una vida sin ti

K: _Le rodó una lágrima por su mejilla, las contestaciones las veremos más tarde, lo besé, acaso será adivino, he estado pensando mucho en mis abuelos, no los puedo abandonar, ¿qué harían con la deuda?, ¿por qué me repitieron tantas veces mi compromiso con ellos?, los dos estamos llorando,_

Blaine: No llores

Kurt: Tú tampoco

Blaine: Te amo y quiero seguir contigo

Kurt: Yo también

Blaine: Recuerda solo algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: El único sí que vale es el que tú diste, ningún otro y como yo veo que me amas

Kurt: Lo hago

Blaine: Con mayor razón, aunque no estoy para esos trotes

Kurt: ¿Cuáles?

Blaine: Ven, pero si estoy para otros

Kurt: No te entendí

Blaine: En el camarote donde no estoy descompuesto

B: _Mi amor, de verdad que yo no me puedo quedar sin ti, aunque retrasamos la leída de los mails porque después de esa plática y venir digamos a comprobar que no estoy descompuesto, cuando vamos caminando dicen varias cosas a mis espaldas, lo cual no me interesa, en N.Y. siempre lo hacían, aquí lo harán de impotente, a quién le interesa. Los mails están bastante desagradables, al principio me dicen toda una serie de groserías, algunas ni las conocía, después como afecté sus vidas y como ellos han querido vengarse con otros hombres lo que yo les hice; mi chiquito dice que desaté una cadena de odio o venganza, quizás ahora con mis disculpas haga el efecto contrario, desistió de su idea de hacerme buscarlos en persona, consideró suficiente los correos, gracias a Dios. Anda tramando algo, pero no sé qué, creo que quiere prepararme algo, porque me pidió hablar a solas con Trent, quizás me hace un rica cena, eso sería agradable, según lo que me platicó le enseñaron a cocinar muchas cosas en el convento; en lo que él arreglaba quiero inferir una sorpresa para mi, me fui a dar una vuelta por el barco y me topé con Sebastián, casi me rasguña porque no me detuve cuando me habló_

Blaine: ¿Qué quieres?

Sebastián: Dime que no es cierto

Blaine: ¿Lo de que estoy descompuesto?

Sebastián: Si eso, no es posible, tú eras un excelente amante, teníamos unas noches fabulosas de pasión

Blaine: Es la verdad

Sebastián: ¡Qué!

Blaine: Tal cual lo oyes de boca de Elijah y Jeremiah, no puedo hacerlo

Sebastián: ¿Es por mi culpa?

Blaine: Dudo que si te dijera que sí, te daría algún cargo de conciencia, así que mejor no te contesto

Sebastián: Hay terapias para esos problemas

Blaine: Así estoy bien

Sebastián: ¿Cómo te vas a casar con ese niño?

Blaine: Me ama y no le importa nada

Sebastián: Lo conociste en el crucero

Blaine: ¿Acaso has investigado de mí?

Sebastián: Un tal Adam me contó todo, él quería conseguir lo que tú no has logrado

Blaine: Sabes que ese niño es rico mac pato

Sebastián: Mira, ya anduve con un viejo por dinero, no deseo ahora a uno que deba cambiarle pañales, tu problema debe tener arreglo

Blaine: No lo tiene

Sebastián: Las terapias dicen que hacen maravillas

Blaine: Ya me voy

Sebastián: Espera, mira

B: _Esto es extraño, siento que está queriendo hacer tiempo para que no me vaya, algo me huele mal, ¿mi chiquito habrá terminado de hablar con Trent?, he tratado de caminar para irme, pero Sebastián me detiene, hay gato encerrado en esto._

K: _Listo la cena quedó acordada con Trent, me dejará la cocina un rato para poder cocinarla y también podré usar la piscina privada para darla, digamos que tendré tres invitados, mi primo y su novio merecen que les agradezca de alguna forma todo lo que han hecho por mi, de no ser por ellos jamás hubiera podido escaparme y conocer a Blaine. ¿Dónde se habrá metido mi prometido?, el sí que vale es el mío, debe de ser así, ya me dejaré de hacer cruces, seguro regresó al camarote, dejó una nota pegada, ¿es su letra?, yo supongo, creo que nunca he visto nada escrito por él ¿o sí?, veamos dice que lo vea en cuanto me desocupe en el cuarto de cristales cerca de las máquinas, era más fácil poner nuestro acuario particular, pero vamos para allá. Esto está medio en penumbras, me irá a dar una sorpresa, es tan lindo, voy a bajar con cuidado, he andado como mareado estos días, ¿será que quedé embarazado?, la doctora dijo que no y hemos estado cuidándonos, igual y ya son muchos días en el mar._

Adam: Hola

Kurt: ¡Adam!

Adam: Si

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Adam: Pues verás se me hizo injusto que siendo virgen no llegaras a conocer lo que es estar con un hombre de verdad

Kurt: ¡Suéltame!

Adam: Ponte en esa esquina

Kurt: No, ya déjame

Adam: Será un secreto entre tú y yo, además el impotente ese ni lo notará

Kurt: ¿Qué haces?

Adam: Quitándome mi camisa

Kurt: Quiero salir de aquí

S: _A estas horas el niño ese debe estar con Adam, algo que no puede perdonar él es la traición, lo sabré yo, ese mocoso de Adam con una noche bastante mala por cierto, no sabe ni qué onda con su vida, ni cómo complacer a un hombre, yo no me trago eso de que está descompuesto, si es cierto, yo me las ingenio para que vuelva a ser el hombre pasional que era_

Sebastián: ¿Estás seguro de la fidelidad de tu prometido?

Blaine: Desde luego, ¿a qué viene eso?

Sebastián: Yo lo he visto muy risueño con Adam

Blaine: ¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?

Sebastián: No se habrá dejado tocar por ti, pero por alguien más tal vez

Blaine: ¿Sabes algo?

Sebastián: Que están ahora mismo poniéndote el cuerno en un cuarto con cristales cerca de las máquinas del barco

Blaine: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sebastián: El rico mac pato como le dices, me lo confesó

S: _Ahí va directo a descubrir al santo, por lo que me dijo ayer el mocoso ese, en una situación muy engañosa con Adam, vengo siguiéndolo, yo lo consolaré después de eso, abrimos la puerta y sorpresa, perfecto, ni forcejeo parece sino otra cosa, palideció al verlo, lo siento, había que sacarte del camino, he aprendido varias mañas y aunque contador le podré sacar el dinero que quiero,_

Blaine: ¿Qué es esto?

Sebastián: Está de más la pregunta

Kurt: No es cierto

Blaine: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kurt: Yo

Sebastián: Engañándote, ¿no es obvio?

K: _Ni como crea en mi, mejor salí corriendo antes de oír cosas feas, me saqué el anillo y se lo di en su mano, ¿dónde voy?, alguien gritó mi nombre, estoy llorando a mares, es Blaine, seguro me gritará muchas cosas, mejor ir a nuestro camarote o al que era, no se vale, ¿por qué me hicieron eso?, ¿volverá a intentar hacer lo del amor bruto?, caí redondito en la trampa, me perdió de vista, meteré todas mis cosas antes de que deduzca que..._

Blaine: Estás aquí

Kurt: No me hagas nada

Blaine: ¿Qué hacías ahí?

Kurt: Dejaron una nota, pensé que era tuya y fui a buscarte

Blaine: ¿Voy a creer eso?

Kurt: Yo sé que no

Blaine: Pues estás...


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

B: Chiquito estás equivocado, ven para acá, te sentaste llorando en la cama, arriba mi amor, desde luego que creo en ti, un beso muy tierno como los primeros que me diste, ese Adam quedó bien moreteado, tardé en alcanzarte porque le surtí una buena ronda de golpes para no dejarle ganas de andar prestándose a juegos así, en cuanto a Sebastián le dije que solo un hombre me había engañado en la vida y era él, tiembla entre mis brazos, solo te voy a amar, tu piel es tan suave, se pone chinito cuando lo acaricio,

Blaine: No me tengas miedo

Kurt: No lo hago

Blaine: Estás temblando

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: Chiquito

Kurt: Umm ¿qué haces?

Blaine: Intentando quitar tu ropa

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

K: Comenzó a besarme el cuello, después bajó lentamente, quitó mi playera,

Blaine: ¿Quieres desabrochar mi camisa?

Kurt: Lo que viste

Blaine: Yo muero por quitar este traje de baño, no le hagas un nudo tan duro

Kurt: No lo haré, lo del

B: _Sin decir nada mi amor, cubrí tu boca con un rico beso, vamos a la cama, falta quitar mi ropa, no necesitas decirme o darme alguna explicación, lo que vi fue muy claro, un tipo tratando de propasarse con mi prometido, el cual quedó desfigurado con los golpes que le di, Sebastián todavía me trató de decir cosas y yo solo lo empujé para que no me molestara más, gritándole que amaba al hombre con quien estaba y si estaba descompuesto, porque con el único que quiero y puedo estar es con él, nadie más._

Blaine: ¿Quitas mi estorboso short y lo demás que traigo?

Kurt: Lo de

Blaine: Anda

_K: No me deja hablar, quiero explicarle, vamos a quitar lo que me dijo, estamos desnudos los dos, me cargó, ayyy, recorrió con sus labios mis pezones, me tiene en sus manos, que me baje para que yo lo pueda acariciar también, confió en mi, ni una explicación me pidió, yo también quiero besarte y acariciarte, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar lo que hace con su lengua, juraba que me mandaría a volar, pero no, me ama, yo quiero demostrarte ese amor también,_

Kurt: Bájame

Blaine: ¿Disfrutas lo que hago?

Kurt: Mucho, pero te quiero acariciar y besar yo también

Blaine: Con todo gusto

B: _Lo dejamos delicadamente en la cama y me acuesto, los besos son tan intensos y tiernos de vez en cuando, sus manos logran hacerme vibrar, la timidez de explorarme se le ha ido, yo creo que los dos hemos hecho demasiado preámbulo, es hora de amarnos, juntar nuestros cuerpos y volvernos una sola alma, _

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Solo funciona contigo

Kurt: Y yo también solo

Blaine: No puedes hablar

Kurt: No

Blaine: Solo amémonos

Kurt: Si

K: _Yo quiero hablar, pero no puedo, solo logro susurrarle con palabras entre cortadas que solo puedo estar con él, con ningún hombre podría sentir esto, que no se detenga, sigue mi amor, creyó en mi, estamos gritando, pero no por una pelea, sino por hacernos el amor, por sentir tanto placer, por llegar juntos a lo que cada noche llegamos cuando estamos por terminar, ¿tendrá nombre?,_

Kurt: Bésame tierno

Blaine: Si mi amor, se me olvidó cuidarnos

Kurt: Fue maravilloso

Blaine: Creo que esto va en su mano caballero

Kurt: El anillo

Blaine: ¿O ya no te quieres casar conmigo?

Kurt: Si quiero, ¿tú quieres casarte conmigo?

Blaine: Desde luego que si, a ver préstame tu manito, ahí debe de estar

Kurt: Lo de nuestro acuario particular... te puedo explicar

Blaine: No hace falta mi amor, quisieron tenderte una trampa

Kurt: Me la tendieron, creí que la nota era tuya

Blaine: Yo confío en ti, en esos ojos hermosos y esos labios que me dicen que me aman, en esa sonrisa y dulzura que me aseguran jamás me engañarás

Kurt: Pensé que te pondrías como la otra vez

Blaine: ¿Por eso temblabas?

Kurt: Estaba feo lo que viste, yo no te podría engañar, te lo juro

Blaine: Forcejeabas con él

Kurt: Si, según me dijo que siendo virgen merecía estar con un hombre de verdad

Blaine: Lo estuviste, que vanidoso sonó eso

Kurt: Me hiciste reír

Blaine: ¿Quieres salir a caminar un poco?

Kurt: A la proa

Blaine: Vamos

B: _Anda triste, supongo que no ha de entender por qué le quisieron hacer algo tan bajo como eso, llegamos caminando hasta la proa, se recargó, hay algo de aire, el mar está tranquilo, comenzamos de alguna forma el regreso a Cancún, se me han ido los días tan rápido, faltan dos semanas, debo hablar con su primo, me urge, hablando de ellos ahí vienen, chiquito no llores_

Blaine: ¿Por qué esas lágrimas?

Kurt: Porque yo creo que

K: _Saqué mi anillo, con todo lo que sucedió, la forma que me amó, pero existe una deuda la cual mis abuelos no podrán pagar,_

Blaine: No merezco que te cases conmigo, ¿por eso me devuelves el anillo?

Kurt: Eres un hombre maravilloso

Blaine: ¿Por qué me lo das entonces?, ¿no me amas, es eso?

Kurt: Si mucho, son mis abuelos

Blaine: A ver, ponte este anillo y quiero verlo en esa manito siempre, me hiciste prometer que buscaría un hombre bueno con quien casarme

Kurt: Lo hice

Blaine: Y yo te hice prometer que serías feliz, ¿lo recuerdas?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Crees poder ser feliz a mi lado?

Kurt: Con nadie más podría ser feliz

Blaine: Entonces chiquito, no te preocupes por lo de tus abuelos

Kurt: Esa deuda

Louis: No es tu problema primo

Kurt: Es que

Louis: ¿Le hiciste algo a mi primo?, está llorando

Blaine: No me hizo nada, al contrario confió en mi

Louis: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Entre Adam y Sebastián le quisieron poner una trampa, para que creyera que me engañaba

Louis: Maldito, dónde está, lo voy a desgreñar

Blaine: Su camarote está en el segundo piso

Kurt: ¿Cómo sabes?

Blaine: Porque Wes me dijo para no ir por ahí y toparme con él

Kurt: Tienes morado ahí

Blaine: Es que le di una surtida de golpes a Adam, a Sebastián solo le grité

Louis: Pero yo le doy golpes a él

Kurt: Primo ¿dónde vas?

H: _De verdad lo va a hacer, venimos su primo, el prometido de este y yo que soy novio de Louis tras él, para evitar una masacre, que mala suerte de Sebastián, en sus ratos libres tomó clases de boxeo, le dije a Blaine que detuviera a Kurt, porque su primo le está poniendo una de golpes al ex; esto es muy chistoso, bueno creo que ya es suficiente, no mide su fuerza y pega duro, por eso no me conviene hacerlo enojar, lo bueno que soy más alto que él, el pobre hombre quedó con la ropa desgarrada, sangrando del labio, con el ojo bien rojo que pasará a morado y tirado en el piso,_

Louis: Ni te atrevas a querer hacerle algo a mi primo, ¿ves ese anillo?

Kurt: Primo cálmate

Sebastián: ¡Loco!

Louis: No, Blaine lo ama a Kurt, ¿lo haces?

Blaine: Desde luego que si Louis, amo a Kurt, solo a él

Louis: ¿Oíste?, que te quede bien grabado

Sebastián: Voy a hacer que te despidan

Louis: No me importa, aunque me bajen del barco no hay problema

Sebastián: Y a tu novio también

Harry: Tomamos dos semanas de vacaciones, cual es el problema ¿verdad Louis?

Louis: Si mi amor, vamos

Kurt: Primo ¿estás bien?

Louis: Si, ni una mano me pudo poner encima

Blaine: Lo vimos, Sebastián que te quede claro, este es el hombre que amo y con el cual deseo casarme para compartir mi vida, no te guardo ningún rencor, solo que si intentas hacer algo parecido como lo de la tarde, no descansaré hasta hacerte pagar por lo que le pase a mi chiquito, te lo advierto, él cuenta con toda mi confianza y amor, sé que jamás me engañaría o haría daño

Kurt: Vente mi amor

Blaine: Si

B: _Su primo es de cuidado, después de corroborar que no tuviera nada, qué va a tener, lo malo es que si se meterá en un lío, por políticas la agresión que le hizo a Sebastián por ser pasajero le causa despido automático, Sebastián no se va a quedar sin quejarse eso es obvio, nos acompañaron hasta el camarote, mi chiquito se sintió mal, hasta vómito, igual fueron los nervios, ¿o que espera un bebé mío?, según la doctora esa no, ya se verá en unos meses o llegando a N.Y. haré que lo revisen bien, se quedó dormido, salimos del camarote buena oportunidad para hablar,_

Louis: Me van a despedir

Harry: No te preocupes

Louis: Lo que gané se me irá en pagar lo de mi estancia para que no me bajen

Harry: Iba a ser para tu inscripción

Louis: No queda de otra, tenía que ponerle un alto al tipo ese

Blaine: Le diré a Wes que los pase a los dos al camarote de al lado, ¿uno solo?

Louis: ¿Perdón?

Blaine: Les debo mucho

Harry: No podemos aceptar que pagues un camarote y menos de estos

Blaine: Háganlo por favor, además no es gratis

Louis: ¿Cómo dices?

Blaine: Mi chiquito se querrá ir con ustedes cuando termine el crucero

Louis: Aceptó casarse contigo y te ama

Blaine: ¿Oíste lo de la proa Louis?

Louis: Estaba regresándote el anillo, ¿por la trampa o lo de sus abuelos?

Blaine: Lo segundo, yo lo amo y requiero su ayuda

Harry: Dinos para qué somos bueno, yo coopero, ayudé a sacarlo sin conocerlo, ahora más, no se merece estar ahí metido

Louis: Mi primo no merece esa vida de perros

Blaine: No, y yo no puedo estar sin él, además su vomito me preocupó

Louis: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque puede estar esperando un hijo mío, más allá de eso lo amo, quiero casarme con él y formar una familia

Louis: Según me dijo se hizo análisis

Blaine: Y hasta regló, pero igual el vómito fue por los nervios de verte peleando con Sebastián

Louis: No pude aguantar que se quisieran aprovechar de su inocencia

Blaine: ¿Te platicó lo que le dijo?

Louis: De no aclararle lo de que estás descompuesto

Blaine: Para el mundo lo estoy, deseo que siga así

Louis: De acuerdo.

Blaine: Mañana voy a hablar con Wes, hace mucho que no tomo unas vacaciones y ya que gracias a ustedes él está conmigo, logró ahogar al gemelo malvado, quisiera que aceptaran venirse a uno de estos camarotes

Harry: No hace falta

Blaine: De verdad, además les digo que no es gratis

Louis: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Blaine: Yo no sé dónde queda el convento ese donde solo sopla el viento y llega el viejo Romualdo cada mes

Louis: Veo que pusiste atención a todo lo que te decía

Blaine: Punto y coma se me quedó grabado, me enamoré como un adolescente yo creo, su amor tan puro

Harry: Perdón la risa, es que suspiraste

Blaine: Les digo que me siento adolescente, gracias a él recuperé al hombre que yo insistía en matar

Louis: Volvamos al asunto de la ayuda

Blaine: Cierto, porque igual se despierta mi chiquito y ya no puedo hablar con ustedes

Louis: ¿Qué es secreto el asunto?

Blaine: Más o menos Louis, digamos que es una especie de

Louis: ¿De qué?

Blaine: Les digo

B: Su primo se puso a reír al principio con lo que le conté para demostrarle a mi chiquito cuanto lo amo, que soy capaz de todo por él, hicimos algunos acuerdos, entre ellos está que desde mañana mi amigo Wes se queda sin dos empleados más, aceptaron lo de los camarotes que les propuse, además de eso en dos días llegamos a tierra, me van a ayudar a salir con mi lindo prometido el cual sigue profundamente dormido, lo quiero llevar a unos lugares especiales y los cuales sé que le gustarán mucho, lo moví un poquito para abrazarlo y como que despertó, solo se acurrucó conmigo. Nos dormimos un rato, desperté porque sentí que se levantó, lo fui a ver y supongo sentía oler mal porque vomitó, aproveché para darme un rico baño con él, de nuevo en la camita,

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: Eres hermoso

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Realmente me has robado el corazón chiquito

Kurt: Y tú a mi

Blaine: Quiero que después de realizarte como profesional formemos una familia con tres bebés

Kurt: ¡Tres!

Blaine: Bueno, al menos dos

Kurt: ¿Por qué tres?

Blaine: Dos niñas y un niño

Kurt: Yo también quiero una vida a tu lado

Blaine: Te digo un secretito

Kurt: Si dime un secretito

Blaine: Te amo, me descompusiste para otros, así que no me puedes dejar

Kurt: Yo también te amo, no te voy a dejar

Blaine: Si no te busco hasta donde solo sopla el viento, baja las piedras o donde sea, pero doy contigo para casarnos

Kurt: ¿Lo harías?

Blaine: No lo dudes ni un segundo.

* * *

K: _Llegamos a tierra, es la última parada que hacemos, en dos semanas más estaremos de regreso en Cancún, donde zarpé sin imaginarme todo lo que viviría al lado de ese muchacho que me regaló una mirada y una sonrisa que me sonrojó, me salió un suspiro que lo desperté, estaba acariciando su cabello; me ve con una ternura, hace unas noches me dijo que le gané el corazón, han sido unos días muy agradables, nos hemos divertido al lado de mi primo y Harry, lo despidieron, resulta que están en el camarote siguiente a este, andan medio extraños los tres._

Kurt: ¿Qué se traen?

Blaine: Buenos días chiquito

Kurt: Perdón, buenos días

Blaine: ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Kurt: Con la curiosidad muy alborotada

Blaine: Si

Kurt: No me refería a eso

B: _Está muerto de la risa, yo sé que no, ha notado que de repente hablamos cosas muy bajito entre su primo y el novio de este, como era de esperarse lo despidieron, Sebastián no se quedó callado y Wes no tuvo más remedio que aplicar las reglas; mi amigo tuvo que contener la carcajada que le provocó ver su cara llena de moretones, de verdad le puso unos buenos golpes Louis, es de armas tomar, me dijo que ya sabía a lo que me atenía si hería a mi chiquito, pero si yo nada más quiero amarlo._

Blaine: ¿No quieres mi amor?

Kurt: Si, pero contéstame

Blaine: Primero desayuno y luego te contesto

Kurt: Ahh no, ayer me hiciste igual en la cena

Blaine: Te amo, adoro tu risa

Kurt: No me hagas cosquillas

Blaine: Vamos a ser muy felices juntos

Kurt: Eso lo sé

K: _Se hizo y no me contestó, más bien me amó, después nos dimos un baño y me llevó a desayunar fuera del barco, aunque no lo hicimos solos, mi primo y Harry vienen con nosotros, su hermano le habló, al parecer tiene que ver a un cliente, algo de una cena muy elegante esta noche,_

Kurt: ¿Vas a ir a la cena?

Blaine: No

Kurt: Pero quedaste con tu hermano

Louis: ¿Qué cena?

Blaine: Mi hermano me pidió que viera a uno de nuestros clientes ya que andaba por estos rumbos

Louis: ¿A qué te dedicas?

Blaine: Soy contador, el de las relaciones públicas es mi hermano, yo me encargo de llevar los números en orden, pero me pidió de favor

Louis: Así que tú eres más introvertido digamos

Blaine: Poco, más que nada cuando no tienes pareja esas reuniones resultan desagradables

Louis: Ahora ya tienes novio

Blaine: No Louis

Louis: Ahh como no, ¿y mi primo qué es?

Blaine: Mi prometido

Kurt: Me vas a ser sonrojar

Blaine: Adoro que te sonrojes

Kurt: Feo, por fin ¿vas a ir a la cena o no mi amor?

Blaine: Vamos a ir a la cena

Kurt: ¡Yo!

Blaine: Claro, tengo que presumir a mi hermoso prometido

Kurt: No mi amor, yo no estoy acostumbrada a ir a reuniones

Blaine: Solo será una cena en casa del cliente, algo formal, pero sencillo digamos

Louis: Primo ¿no te daban clases de etiqueta y esas cosas en el colegio?

Kurt: Si, pero jamás las he puesto en práctica

Blaine: Por fin tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo

Kurt: ¿Y qué me pongo?

Blaine: Tú no te preocupes, iremos a buscarte algo lindo

Kurt: Ya tengo mucha ropa, algo podré usar

Harry: Creo que es el primero que he oído el cual desprecia ir de compras, aquí no digo nombres verdad, le dicen algo así y no lo piensa dos veces

Louis: Luego te quejas que te castigo

Harry: No es cierto Louis, mi amor era broma

Louis: Solo me agrada la ropa, eso no es delito

Kurt: Eres todo un experto primo, sino fuera por ti yo hubiera llegado con mi ropa del siglo pasado

Louis: Tu abuela se pasaba con los trapos que te mandaba

Kurt: Era para no provocar decía bajas pasiones

K: _Mi prometido se rió, yo creo que si me hubiera visto con lo que me obligaba a usar mi abuela, en la vida le hubiera gustado, por fin me convencieron de ir a buscar algo para la cena de esta noche, anduvimos dando algunas vueltas, por fin dimos con un traje bien lindo; estoy muy nervioso, espero no dejarlo en ridículo, antes de salir para la casa del cliente de su hermano, me dijo que con alguien tan hermoso así quién quedaría en mal, al contrario le envidiarían el prometido que tiene, por fin llegamos, ¡a que santo me encomiendo para no meter las cuatro!_

Mike: Buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches Mike

Mike: Pasen por favor

Blaine: Gracias

B: _Este cliente sí que es bueno, la casa es enorme y diseñada por el loco de Artie, es el arquitecto que trabaja con nosotros, normalmente se dedica a centros comerciales y esas cosas, pero esporádicamente nos convence de tomar este tipo de proyectos para darle riendas a su imaginación; solo cenaremos su esposa, él, mi prometido y yo, el pobrecito viene temblando, hermoso como siempre, ni me estaban dando ganas de venir, pero Louis dijo que todo su trabajo de arreglo, el cual no fue mucho, a mi me agrada al natural, así lo conocí y de esa forma me enamoré de él_

Mike: Les presento a mi esposa Tina, él es Blaine, trabaja en la constructora que hizo posible este sueño de casa

Tina: Mucho gusto

Blaine: El gusto es mío, él es mi prometido Kurt

Mike: Mucho gusto joven

Kurt: Mucho gusto

Tina: ¿Tienen que ver unos asuntos?

Mike: Si querida

Tina: Bueno, le voy a dar un tour a tu prometido por la casa

Blaine: Claro, adelante mi amor

Kurt: Si

K: _Me mandó con Tina al tour, yo que ni tema de conversación tengo, solo sé de santos, cocina, misterios, etc., afortunadamente ella estaba muy interesada en conocer sobre recetas francesas y le expliqué varios platillos fáciles de cocinar, no resultó tan mal el asunto, hasta practiqué mi francés; aprovechando el tiempo hicimos un postre rápido para completar la cena, dice que aunque tiene quien le ayude, le agrada hacer la cena cuando su esposo invita a alguien, yo haré lo mismo cuando me case con Blaine_

Tina: Tu futuro esposo sabe mucho de cocina

Mike: De verdad, ¿dónde aprendiste?

Kurt: Estudiaba en un colegio de monjas, ahí me enseñaron a cocinar

Tina: Me imagino que lo harás muy rico

Kurt: Las monjas me decían que tenía buen sazón

Tina: Es que tienen sus secretos

Kurt: Si, Sor Remedios decía que había que darle el toque personal, ella cocinaba rezando, ese era su toque personal

Tina: Mi tía lo hace igual

Kurt: ¡De verdad!

Tina: Si, mi tía es monja, yo según quería seguir la vocación igual que ella

Mike: Pero me conoció y siguió otra vocación

Tina: Así es, hacer feliz al hombre que me robó el corazón

Blaine: ¿Ibas a ser monja?

Tina: Me faltaba poco para profesar

Kurt: ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Tina: Mis padres en un último intento porque su única hija les diera nietos, me mandaron a que pasara el verano en casa de uno de sus amigos

Mike: Es decir mi papá

Tina: Yo recordaba al latoso que me jalaba el cabello de pequeño

Mike: Y yo a la delgadita niña a la cual le hacía mil y una travesuras

Kurt: ¿Se enamoraron ese verano?

Mike: Si, después de vivir muchas cosas me salió con que quería regresar para ser monja

Blaine: ¿La dejaste?

Tina: No, que me va a dejar, casi me amarró, yo le había dado el sí a él primero

Mike: Con la pena, ya no dejé que sirviera a Dios, me enamoré y no podía vivir sin ella

Tina: ¿Tú alguna vez pensaste en servir a Dios?

Kurt: No

Tina: Entonces solo estudiabas en el colegio de monjas

Kurt: Digamos que sí, mis abuelos me mandaron ahí para que tuviera una educación digamos muy fuera de cualquier pecado

Tina: Nuestra hija está por entrar al kinder

Blaine: ¿Tienen niños?

Mike: Si, nada más que andan con sus abuelos

Kurt: ¿Cuántos tienes?

Tina: Dos, una niña que es la mayor y un niño

Mike: El pequeño, nada más que adoran quedarse con sus abuelos porque los consienten mucho

B: _Mi chiquito se puso triste cuando dijeron que los niños adoraban estar con sus abuelos, la cena fue muy agradable, hablamos de como no dejó que profesara, eso me dio algunas ideas, vamos caminando rumbo a un lugar que es sorpresa para él, ya se percató,_

Kurt: ¿A dónde vamos?

Blaine: Al hotel mi amor

Kurt: ¿Cuál hotel?

Blaine: Donde nos vamos a quedar los días que estemos en tierra

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque no quiero ninguna situación la cual te ponga mal

Kurt: ¿A qué situación te refieres?

Blaine: Alguna treta de Sebastián o el tal Adam, te pusiste muy nervioso ese día

Kurt: Creí que me mandarías a volar

Blaine: Te amo, sé que no me traicionarías

Kurt: No, jamás lo haría

Blaine: Hubo algo que no me gustó, pero quería dejar pasar unos días para hablar

Kurt: ¿Qué no te gustó?

Blaine: Me tienes miedo

Kurt: Eso no es cierto

Blaine: Si chiquito, sé que todo se debe a la forma tan irracional que actúe esa vez que Harry hizo su comentario y también cuando me negaba a matar al gemelo malvado

Kurt: Quizás si te tenga un poquito

Blaine: ¿Hay alguna forma que pierdas ese miedo?

Kurt: Es poquito, no cuenta

Blaine: No me debes tener ni un poquito mi amor, porque si no nuestro matrimonio no va a funcionar

Kurt: Blaine, ¿ya no volverá el gemelo malvado?

Blaine: Lo ahogamos juntos

Kurt: El miedo irá pasando con el tiempo, a la par irá creciendo nuestro amor

Blaine: Yo no haré nada que te dañe, te lo prometo chiquito, te amo y solo quiero desvivirme haciéndote feliz, no más

Kurt: Está por terminar el crucero

Blaine: Me oíste

Kurt: Si, te oí, ¿realmente esto no es un sueño?

Blaine: No chiquito, en tu mano tienes la prueba de que no lo es

Kurt: El anillo

Blaine: Si, porque eso te puede recordar la noche en la cual te pedí que fueras mi esposo

Kurt: Fue una linda noche

Blaine: Y tendremos muchas noches y días lindos, ven vamos a registrarnos, para que te acostumbres

Kurt: ¿Qué?

K: _Lo de acostumbrarme se refería al registrarnos en el hotel, me puso como su esposo, se escucha extraño, todos me hablan de usted y con mucho respeto, me siento raro, la cena no fue tan mala, eso creo, yo intenté no parecer un hombre sacado del siglo pasado, nos cambiamos, estamos abrazados en el balcón,_

Kurt: ¿Cómo estuve en la cena?

Blaine: Hermoso

Kurt: Gracias, pero me refería a si no te hice quedar mal

Blaine: Al contrario, por cierto mi amor, tienes un compromiso pactado ehh

Kurt: ¿Qué compromiso?

Blaine: Yo escuché perfectamente que le dijiste a Tina que cuando viajaran a N.Y. sería un honor recibirlos en nuestra casa para cenar

Kurt: ¡Dijo eso!

Blaine: Aja, mi hermano será feliz con un cuñado como tú

Kurt: ¿Tu hermano?

Blaine: Si, resultaste bueno con las relaciones con los clientes, seguro hablará maravillas de mi futuro esposo

Kurt: No es para tanto

Blaine: El postre estuvo muy rico, ¿te gusta cocinar?

Kurt: Si mucho

Blaine: Espero probar cosas exquisitas como el postre de hoy cuando estemos casados

Kurt: Claro mi amor, si metí las cuatro

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque yo, no debí hacer esa invitación

Blaine: Estuvo bien que la hicieras

Kurt: Pero dije que estaríamos felices de recibirlos en nuestra casa

Blaine: Nos vamos a casar y viviremos allá, mi departamento será nuestra casa, al menos por un tiempo

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: Por cierto van cada dos meses por cuestiones de negocios de Mike

Kurt: Ayy Dios, eso quiere decir

Blaine: Que para cuando vayan en octubre más o menos, habrá que prepararles la cena que prometiste

Kurt: Yo no sé si estaré allá

Blaine: Yo sé que lo estarás, porque te amo y no hay forma de que me separen de ti

Kurt: Mis abuelos

Blaine: No tienen ninguna deuda mi amor

Kurt: Si por eso me comprometieron

Blaine: Créeme, no hay tal deuda

Kurt: Lo dices muy seguro

Blaine: Según no te lo diría, pero bueno

Kurt: ¿Decirme qué?

Blaine: Nada, no me hagas caso, ¿quieres dormir ya?

Kurt: Dormir no exactamente

Blaine: Ahh yo tampoco

K: _Yo y mi boca, me comprometí a una cena y ni sé lo que haré en dos semanas, lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero mis abuelos me necesitan, ¿qué hago?, es una tontería y se me repite a cada minuto, ya no me voy a agobiar, las cosas serán como deban ser; él me dijo que me iría a buscar hasta donde sopla el viento, ¿realmente lo haría?, alguna vez soñé que un hombre llegaba a rescatarme de ese lugar, si me voy él aparecería para sacarme y no permitir que me casara con el viejo ese, me hace daño ver películas, mejor duermo._

B: _Chiquito casi puedo adivinar tus pensamientos, soy capaz de todo por ti, te amo y esa cena estarás para darla como mi esposo, tengo unos detalles que ver con mi hermano sobre la boda, por cierto la estoy preparando para que sea de ensueño, todo para ti mi amor; su primo me ha ayudado en muchos asuntos, en dos semanas después de llegar a Cancún tengo todo para una celebración muy especial, el día que nos unamos en matrimonio mi chiquito y yo, te voy a perseguir hasta donde sopla el viento mi amor, pero tú llegas al altar y al registro civil conmigo._

* * *

_Marina: Colega, no soy tan mala :( ¿o sí? Ahahah solo les coloco unos poquitos obstáculos XD bueno, quedan 9 capítulos, algunas cosas pueden pasar :O jojo_

_¡Hasta mañana!_

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Blaine: ¿De qué hablas?

Sebastián: Cuando iniciamos a vivir juntos, como a los cinco meses quedé embarazado


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

B: _Mi futuro esposo se quedó en cama durmiendo, la noche fue un tanto digamos agotadora, mi chiquito, anoche me sentí tan completo a su lado, esas cenas las evitaba siempre, bueno cuando comencé a salir con Sebastián lo dejé de hacer, según mi hermano no soy muy bueno para hacer las relaciones públicas, pero creo que ayer no quedamos mal ninguno de los dos. Con todo eso de la deuda, me di a la tarea de averiguar del tal Evodio Cuadrado, es un viejo de setenta años, podrido en dinero, el cual tiene un negocio de materiales para construcción, para colmo resulta que lleva como dos años intentando ser proveedor nuestro, solo que tiene fama de corrupto y ahora lo compruebo; mi hermano me ayudó concertando una cita con el viejo este y sacándole información, con las ansias de lograr un contrato le dijo pelos y señales del compromiso, la forma en que lo arregló y los compromisos que adquirió con ello._

_Resulta ser que su abuela, en una especie de reunión con todos los amigos de su flamante marido, el cual si la engaña, de hecho según palabras de Evodio ni viven en la misma casa, solo va el señor cuando mi chiquito regresaba de vacaciones, no más, él vive en otro lado con Verónica, la cual viene siendo en práctica su real esposa, no de papel como la abuela de mi amor; para no hacer el cuento largo, les dijo que su nieto estaba en edad de casarse, todos se interesaron en él para sus nietos, hijos o algo así, no para ellos mismos dada la edad que tienen, sin embargo este Evodio acababa de enviudar unos meses atrás y como si estuviera ofreciendo dinero por un cuadro en una subasta de arte, lo mismo hizo con mi chiquito, literalmente se lo vendió su abuela a cambio de una cómoda mensualidad que recibiría la vieja. La cosa no termina ahí, su abuelo no estaba de acuerdo, pero la señora lo chantajeó diciéndole que de esa forma le firmaría el divorcio, el cual tiene en proceso desde el momento en el cual mandaron a mi chiquito al convento, hay tantas cosas las cuales desconoce mi novio, solo que no creo conveniente decirle todo de golpe, lo mejor es hacer todo como lo tengo planeado, llegué a la recepción, mi hermano quedó de mandarme un fax para comentarme cualquier cosa de la cena de ayer_

Blaine: Buenos días, ¿un fax a nombre de Blaine Anderson?

- Sí señor, enseguida se lo doy

Un hombre a unos metros,

H: _Así que es él, realmente como dice mi nieto, salvé a este muchacho del zángano ese, ¿acaso estará enterado de todo?, según sé anda en estos rumbos, vamos a ver_

- Buenos días

Blaine: Buenos días señor

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Blaine: La verdad no

- Quizás por el nombre lo hagas

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Hunter: Soy Hunter Clarington

Blaine: El ex esposo de Sebastián

Hunter: El mismo que viste y calza, al cual no despelucó por completo ese hombre

Blaine: Disculpe, no lo entiendo

Hunter: ¿Tienes unos minutos?

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Hunter: Me gustaría hablar unas cosas contigo, según me dijeron sufriste mucho cuando Sebastián rompió contigo para casarse conmigo

Blaine: Él y yo estábamos comprometidos, pero ahora no tiene caso hablar de eso, estoy en una relación muy bonita con alguien más y sumamente feliz de que haya sacado a Sebastián de mi vida

Hunter: Eso júralo realmente te hice un favor

Blaine: No comprendo

Hunter: Ese hombre solo iba a exprimirte como lo hizo conmigo y luego botarte

Blaine: ¡Exprimirlo!, se casó con usted

Hunter: Por puro interés, más bien necesidad, sino se lo echaban al plato

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Hunter: Quieres sentarte allá y te digo algunas cosas

Blaine: Está bien

B: _Me sorprendió lo que me dijo, ¡necesidad!, Sebastián tenía un buen trabajo y ganaba bien, además a mi lado tenía ciertas comodidades, aunque no estábamos casados, desde el momento que iniciamos nuestra vida juntos yo me hice cargo de mantenerlo, así que su sueldo le quedaba casi íntegro para comprarse cualquier cosa que deseara, veamos que me va a decir este señor,_

Blaine: Lo escucho

Hunter: ¿Estás enterado que Sebastián es adicto?

Blaine: ¿Quiere decir drogadicto?

Hunter: Así es

Blaine: ¿Eso es reciente?

Hunter: No, desde que estaba a tu lado lo hacía

Blaine: La verdad hace unos días pensé eso, pero creí estar llegando a malas conclusiones

Hunter: Muchacho, tenía unos cambios horribles de estado de ánimo

Blaine: Si, a veces le daba por comer mucho dulce

Hunter: A parte de eso, no comenzó a gastar en cosas

Blaine: Ahora que lo dice, llegó un punto en el cual tuvimos varias discusiones por ello, soy contador y me decía que compraba tal o cual cosa, pero yo jamás

Hunter: Veías cualquier cosa que decía comprar

Blaine: Así es, además que cuando le pedía el comprobante se ponía muy nervioso

Hunter: No había forma de comprobar que realmente compraba droga

Blaine: Estoy muy sorprendido con las aseveraciones que hace

Hunter: Yo más cuando mi familia me dio las pruebas de ello

Blaine: No comprendo

Hunter: El matrimonio no finalizó por digamos diferencias, que si las había por la edad, yo buscaba un compañero para mis últimos días de vida, él era un hombre hermoso, al parecer sano y muy simpático, sus actitudes extrañas pasaron por alto ante mis ojos, no ante los de mi nieto

Blaine: ¡Su nieto!

Hunter: Si, él se encargó de mandar investigarlo y descubrir su adicción ante las drogas, intenté ayudarlo mandándolo a una clínica, cosa que no funcionó, él inició el proceso de divorcio y me sacó una buena cantidad de dinero

Blaine: De lo que me salvé

Hunter: Así es muchacho, ¿el rompimiento te afectó?

Blaine: Mucho, me creó un odio horrible, me sentí traicionado, hasta ahora que conocí a un hombre maravilloso, el cual viene ahí, he vuelto a amar

Hunter: Sebastián no vale la pena, realmente tuviste suerte que nos cruzáramos él y yo ese día, tu vida se hubiera convertido en un infierno como paso con la mía

Blaine: La verdad sí señor, mi prometido es mil veces mejor que él, es un hombre dulce y sincero

Hunter: Tal vez sea mi edad, pero tenía un cargo de conciencia que acabo de liberar

Blaine: ¿Qué cargo?

Hunter: Digamos pedirte perdón por haberme entrometido de esa forma

Blaine: No tengo nada que perdonarlo, realmente me hizo un favor

K: _Ahí está mi novio, ¿con quién hablará?, estos días me ha ganado en despertar, como que he tenido algo de sueño, quizás influya el hecho de que realmente tenemos vicio en amarnos, se está despidiendo de ese señor, viene hacia mi, lo esperaré aquí, tengo un hambre atroz, ¿qué haré en dos semanas?, lo amo mucho; hoy simplemente cuando desperté y no estaba a mi lado sentí un huequito en mi corazón, me agradaba cuando mi ojo por los horarios del convento abría antes que el de él, me gusta contemplarlo cuando duerme, quiero guardar su imagen en mi mente. Estoy atrapado en un desorden de mis ideas, mis abuelos me preocupan mucho, pero si lo dejo, aparte del amor enorme el cual siento por él, va a volver a tener ese odio, bien decía Sor Remedios la vida afuera de estas paredes niño no es fácil, existen encrucijadas las cuales no sabes por donde tomar, yo me siento en algo así, ya llegó conmigo, me abrazó y me dio un beso,_

Blaine: Buenos días futuro señor Anderson

Kurt: Buenos días, ¿puedo decir futuro señor Hummel?

Blaine: Claro que si mi amor

Kurt: Gracias, ¿con quién hablabas?

Blaine: Con el ex esposo de Sebastián

Kurt: ¿Qué te dijo?

Blaine: Me quería hacer ver el enorme favor que me hizo al sacarlo de mi vida

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si, al parecer Sebastián se droga

Kurt: ¿Eso es cuando tomas sustancias que te dañan?

Blaine: Así es, a parte que son ilegales, bueno al parecer Sebastián se casó con él para tener con que pagar una enorme deuda de su adicción

Kurt: ¡Deuda!

Blaine: Si mi amor, cuando consumes esas cosas, no lo puedes comprobar y sueles endeudarte mucho

Kurt: Así que él también se casó por una deuda

Blaine: ¿También?

Kurt: Este

Blaine: Chiquito, ¿me amas?

Kurt: Mucho, pero mis abuelos

Blaine: No te preocupes por ellos, yo puedo absorber esa deuda de ser necesario, lo que no podría es estar sin ti

Kurt: Ni yo sin ti, amanecí con mucha hambre

Blaine: Pues vamos a desayunar, hermoso

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

B: _Me la vas a hacer, ha tenido mucho apetito mi chiquito estos días, aunado a mucho sueño, ¿será?, lo veremos en N.Y., ni siquiera pienses en dejarme mi amor, yo me muero sin ti, la vida me sacó un mal hombre de mi camino, ahora que encontré al bueno, sé que lo dejará conmigo. Pasamos un día tranquilo dando una vuelta, en la noche de nuevo tenemos compromiso, la cena resultó ser todo un éxito, hasta tenemos invitación de Mike para ir a bailar con ellos y otras dos parejas,_

Kurt: ¿Este traje está bien?

Blaine: Si mi amor, ¿o quieres comprar uno?

Kurt: Ni siquiera he estrenado este, no, ya tengo mucha ropa

Blaine: En N.Y. necesitarás mucha ropa para ir a tu escuela y acompañarme a muchos lugares

Kurt: ¿No que eres poco sociable?

Blaine: Porque ir solo a esas reuniones era la muerte, ahora tengo a un hermoso hombre a mi lado y pronto será mi esposo

Kurt: ¿Esto no es sueño?

Blaine: No chiquito, es real, fuiste hombre a mi lado y quiero que seas padre, esposo, todos los roles que desees desempeñar junto a mi

Kurt: Voy a vestirme

Blaine: Bueno, bajaré para mandar este fax a mi hermano

Kurt: Te veo en el Lobby

Blaine: De acuerdo, allá te espero, no te tardes

Kurt: Nop

B: _Veamos esto ya está mandado, que lata, ¿cómo habrá dado con nosotros?, Sebastián no ve el enorme amor que tengo por mi chiquito, ¿qué buscará?, seguro tendrá una deuda y está urgido por quien se la pague, será mejor que busques un tonto, yo no entro en esa categoría,_

Sebastián: Espera

Blaine: ¿Qué quieres?

Sebastián: No creo que estés descompuesto

Blaine: Lo estoy, solo puedo amar y estar con mi chiquito

Sebastián: ¿Qué dijiste?

Blaine: Lo que oíste, además quien en su sano juicio cambiaría a un hombre como él por alguien como tú

Sebastián: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Blaine: Porque no podría dejar a alguien tan especial como él por ti

Sebastián: ¿Acaso yo no soy especial?

Blaine: Mira Sebastián, realmente fuiste especial en su momento, tanto que me dolió la forma en que finalizaste nuestra relación y creció un odio enorme, pero Kurt lo logró borrar, me hizo amar de nuevo

Sebastián: Perdóname

Blaine: Eso no lo tienes que pedir, lo he hecho, gracias a mi prometido, no es bueno guardar rencores, además me hiciste un favor al salir de mi vida, lo conocí a él

Sebastián: ¿Te vas a casar?

Blaine: Si, tú mismo pudiste ver el anillo de compromiso, yo calculo que en un mes estaremos casados y viajando a N.Y.

Sebastián: Desde hace meses te he estado llamando

Blaine: Cambié mi departamento, mi hermano consiguió otro lugar y yo realmente necesitaba salir de donde vivimos

Sebastián: Me

Blaine: Te amé mucho, en ese tiempo eras lo primordial para mi, quería darte todo, solo que tú no supiste valorar nada de lo que teníamos

Sebastián: Estaba muy mal

Blaine: Por tu adicción

Sebastián: ¡Qué!

Blaine: Me encontré a tu ex marido y me dijo todo

Sebastián: Nada de lo que te dijo es verdad

Blaine: Tienes un problema, ojalá que busques ayuda

Sebastián: No tengo ningún problema

Blaine: Bueno, negarlo evidencia que no ves tú adicción, si me disculpas, mi prometido tardó ya en bajar, lo voy a ir a ver

Sebastián: Ese niño

B: _Lo dejé con la palabra en la boca, realmente se podría decir que era un niño cuando lo conocí, pero se hizo hombre a mi lado, esa noche en la cual se entregó a mi, a pesar de todo lo que le dijo su primo, su amor por mi es muy grande, solo me pidió continuar con el espejismo, fui un tonto, jamás debí hacer eso de decirle que terminábamos, no puedo estar sin él, está en la regadera, ¿qué le habrá pasado?_

Blaine: Mi amor, ¿te sientes mal?

Kurt: Un poco

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Me había arreglado y todo, de la nada me dieron ganas de vomitar

Blaine: Chiquito eso está extraño, presiento que los estudios esos estaban mal

Kurt: Quizás solo me cayó mal la comida

Blaine: Te sientes mal, voy a hablarle a Mike para cancelar

Kurt: No, solo sentía oler feo

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Si mi amor, además debo retractarme de esa invitación

Blaine: Ahh no, esa sería una descortesía

Kurt: Y si no

Blaine: Tú estarás a mi lado, así te lleve dormido hasta allá

Kurt: ¿Dormido?

Blaine: Aja, te ayudo a arreglarte

Kurt: Gracias, ¿qué me pongo?

Blaine: Lo que tú quieras con cualquier cosa te ves hermoso

B: _Trajimos seguidor toda la noche, mi prometido andaba tan contento, a parte de la cena ya hizo planes para dos comidas más, es un amor, se gana a todo el mundo, como no, con esa sonrisa y su inocencia, Sebastián anduvo detrás de nosotros, espero que vea lo enamorado que estoy, lo feliz de haber conocido a Kurt y tanto lo amo que estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa por él. Nos faltan dos días más en tierra, por cuestiones climatológicas se aplazó la salida, sería bueno indefinidamente, bueno tampoco, yo debo regresar a mi trabajo, he de tener una enormidad de pendientes arrejuntados en mi escritorio, este año valdrá la pena, regreso con esposo, _

K: _Yo no tengo juicio, conocí a dos clientes más de Blaine, son personas a pesar de tener dinero sumamente agradables, mañana Mike nos invitó a la inauguración de un parque de diversiones, jamás he ido a uno, así que estoy feliz, él está muerto de la risa con mi cara de emoción_

Kurt: Ya sé que parezco niño, pero qué quieres, jamás me llevaron

Blaine: Chiquito, me haces revivir la inocencia que había perdido

Kurt: ¿Eso es bueno?

Blaine: Si, me haces ver la vida con tus ojos, llenos de ganas de vivir y conocer, amar

Kurt: Lo que yo siempre anhelé fue conocer el amor, a tu lado lo he hecho

Blaine: Y lo seguirás haciendo, fuiste hombre conmigo, digamos de alguna forma

Kurt: Si, a tu lado lo cuidado por mi abuela desapareció, perdí mi pureza según ella

Blaine: No has perdido eso, porque sigues siendo muy bueno, esa pureza se demuestra en tus sentimientos

Kurt: Blaine, ¿qué sientes por Sebastián?

Blaine: ¿A qué viene eso?

Kurt: Me contestas

Blaine: Nada, ni rencor, hoy me lo topé en el lobby

Kurt: ¿Qué te dijo?

Blaine: Algunas cosas, nada trascendental mi amor

Kurt: ¿Me quieres amar?

Blaine: Yo encantado, voy a hacer el afortunado de ser tu esposo

Kurt: Si…

B: _Ese si no sonó muy... en fin, yo sé que así será, dentro de las cosas dichas por el tal Evodio para casarse contigo era que debías ser virgen mi amor, ya no lo eres chiquito, tu abuela habrá cuidado hasta el cansancio de ti, nada más que tú decidiste adelantar la noche de bodas conmigo; según sé, he estado dándome a la tarea de averiguar muchas cosas, el Cuadrado ese está mal de la cabeza, quería un lindo muchachito como tú para su vejez, viejo rabo verde, nada más que yo tuve la fortuna de conocerte y tendré la bendición de hacerte mi esposo_

Blaine: No te voy a dejar por nada del mundo

Kurt: Ni yo a ti

Blaine: Más te vale, volvería el malvado si me dejas

Kurt: Ayy no, pase lo que pase no lo dejes volver

Blaine: No lo dejaré volver, el pase lo que pase no me agradó, pero te repito chiquito, soy capaz de sacarte de debajo de las piedras para casarme contigo

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

K: _Me estrujó cuando dijo lo de debajo de las piedras, su amor por mi es muy grande, lo siento en sus caricias, en este beso, en la forma en que nuestros cuerpos se unen, la cabeza me da vueltas, el aire me falta, nuestros ojos parecen decir tantas cosas, es como si hablaran y nos dijéramos lo mucho que nos amamos; las clases que me dio yo digo que con tanto las he aprendido, hasta he puesto de mi cosecha, es mi prometido, haré lo que dicta mi corazón, sé que él hará también lo dictado por el suyo y las cosas saldrán como deben ser._

Blaine: Vamos a ser muy felices

Kurt: Lo sé, me amas

Blaine: Se me irá la vida haciéndolo

Kurt: Ayy no

Blaine: La noche

Kurt: Mejor solo eso

* * *

B: _El día en el parque de diversiones resultó ser sumamente divertido, anduvo subido en todos los juegos, nada más que después de uno tranquilo resultó que le dieron unas ganas terribles de vomitas, de hecho no se quedaron en ganas, volvió el estómago mi chiquito se apenó tanto, pero la esposa de Mike le dijo ser normal, claro si está embarazado, la porquería de exámenes casi puedo jurar salieron mal, mi amor ni a trancazos te dejo, llevas en ti siento un hijo mío y aunque no fuera así, me amas demasiado y yo siento igual por ti,_

Blaine: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Ya mejor, que pena

Blaine: Mi amor, es algo que le pasa a cualquier persona

Kurt: Ayy pero ¿por qué a mi?, ¿por qué todo me pasa a mi?

Blaine: Chiquito

Kurt: Dime

Blaine: Esos exámenes debieron salir mal

Kurt: ¿Los de embarazo?

Blaine: Presiento que si

Kurt: Umm, pero la doctora dijo que a pesar de no estar en ayunas no afectaba

Blaine: Habrá dicho misa mi amor, pero has vomitado dos días seguidos, has tenido un hambre atroz y para rematar tienes mucho sueño

Kurt: Es por otra cosa el sueño

Blaine: Yo me desvelo igual que tú y no amanezco con tanto sueño

Kurt: Pues si verdad

Blaine: Voy a ir a hacer unas llamadas

Kurt: ¿Por qué no las haces aquí?

Blaine: Porque si no se pierde la sorpresa para ti

Kurt: ¡Sorpresa!, ¿cuál?

Blaine: Una que te quiero dar

Kurt: Dime

Blaine: Nop, sino deja de ser sorpresa

Kurt: Soy muy curioso, sino me dices me tendrás con la duda

Blaine: Te diré en dos semanas

Kurt: ¡Al terminar el crucero!

Blaine: Exacto mi amor, al finalizarlo, ahora regreso

Kurt: ¿Te vas a tardar?

Blaine: No, yo iba a traerte algo para tu malestar, pero si estás embarazado mi amor, no puedes tomar nada que no recete un doctor, capaz que le hace daño a nuestro bebé

Kurt: Voy a recostarme con eso me sentiré mejor

Blaine: Está bien, no me tardo, cualquier cosa marcas al lobby y pides hablar conmigo

Kurt: Si

K: _¿Qué sorpresa estará planeando?, ¿nuestra boda?, Blaine me amas y yo siento lo mismo por ti, la generala me explicó cuáles eran los síntomas de un embarazo, para variar todo a espaldas de mi abuela, esa señora a pesar de haberme robado mi niñez, al menos en parte de mi adolescencia logró darme alguna información útil, me explicó lo de mi menstruación, los cambios que tendría mi cuerpo, lo del embarazo en cuanto a síntomas y a grandes rasgos como llegabas a quedar en estado según mi abuela pecaminoso sino estabas casado, si estoy embarazado mi hijo no será algo del pecado, sino una personita nacida del amor entre dos personas._

B: _Este hombrecito está esperando un hijo mío, creo que debo hacer unos cambios a mi plan, la salida no puede ser como lo había dicho, deberá ser por la puerta no vaya a ser que se lastime o le pase algo, me muero, ahí viene de nuevo este hombre, no entenderá que estoy enamorado de una hermosa persona, el cual puedo pasar amándolo toda la noche y amanecer moribundo a su lado pero queriendo seguir besándolo, acariciándolo y sintiendo como su cuerpo se compagina con el mío para darnos una experiencia tan grandiosa._

Blaine: ¿Qué buscas aquí?

Sebastián: Hablar contigo

Blaine: ¿Tienes problemas de dinero o qué?

Sebastián: No me hables así

Blaine: Me dejaste por otro que no te pusiera peros para darte el dinero

Sebastián: Eras un codo

Blaine: Jamás te negué nada, ni escatimé en algo para hacerte sentir bien

Sebastián: Cuando compraba algo siempre me pedías comprobantes

Blaine: Soy contador

Sebastián: Ese es tu gran defecto

Blaine: Desde luego, nunca podrías comprobarme que esos cheques que según necesitabas para ropa, zapatos o mil cosas eran para pagar tu droga

Sebastián: Puedo tratar de recuperarme por ti

Blaine: Intenta hacerlo por ti mismo, yo no siento ni siquiera rencor hacia ti, fue tu decisión y me hiciste tanto bien al irte de mi lado

Sebastián: Yo te necesito, sino me perderé

Blaine: Tampoco quieras usar el chantaje o hacerme sentir mal, además aparte de amar con todo mi corazón a Kurt, está esperando un hijo mío

Sebastián: No

B: _Extraño, se puso a llorar horrible, ¿qué le pasa?, Dios hasta me dio pena, no entiendo su actitud, no le dije nada más que Kurt está embarazado, bueno eso deduzco yo, en esos estudios salió negativo, pero ha tenido algunos malestares propios de un embarazo, se dejó caer en el sofá del lobby, la gente ha de pensar que le hice algo horrible,_

Blaine: Oye cálmate, van a creer que te golpeé o qué sé yo

Sebastián: ¿Estás seguro de su embarazo?

B: _Así lo que se dice cien por ciento no, pero tengo mis sospechas, además sino lo está en alguna de las veces que la verdad se me han ido las emociones de las manos y amándonos no he recordado cuidarnos quizá alguna pudo pegar,_

Blaine: Si

Sebastián: Esta vez sí tendrás a tu hijo

Blaine: ¿Esta vez?

S: _No debí decirle eso, es un secreto que juré llevarme a la tumba, me quise ir, pero me detuvo, lo conozco perfectamente, no me dejará irme sin decirle a fondo por qué dije tal cosa, ni hablar,_

Sebastián: Si, yo quedé embarazado

Blaine: ¿De qué hablas?

Sebastián: Cuando iniciamos a vivir juntos, como a los cinco meses quedé embarazado

Blaine: Jamás me dijiste nada

Sebastián: Yo estaba con mi adicción, me percaté del embarazo mucho después

Blaine: No te entiendo nada

Sebastián: ¿Recuerdas que en un inicio nos cuidábamos con preservativos?

Blaine: Aja

Sebastián: Pero cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos, yo te sugerí que sería más práctico dado que seriamos una pareja establecida y tú me serías fiel

Blaine: No habría probabilidad de infección

Sebastián: Exacto, solo quedaba evitar un embarazo porque los dos consideramos no era el momento

Blaine: Tú así lo quisiste

Sebastián: Pero me apoyaste

Blaine: Bueno, eso qué

Sebastián: Comencé yo a tomar pastillas, solo que algunas veces con mi adicción olvidaba tomarlas, en fin quedé embarazado

Blaine: Ni quiero preguntar qué pasó, dices que fue a los cinco meses

Sebastián: Yo me sentí mal y fui a ver a mi ginecólogo, él me dijo que el niño venía con malformaciones

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Sebastián: Porque me drogaba, claro eso no se lo aclaré al doctor, tenía como tres meses de embarazo, el niño venía con muchas deficiencias, sería una carga traerlo al mundo

Blaine: Debiste hablarlo conmigo, el hecho que estuviera con alguna deficiencia, era un hijo nuestro

Sebastián: Venía mal ¿no me oyes?

Blaine: ¿Qué hiciste?

Sebastián: Lo aborté

Blaine: No es posible

B: _Me senté pálido, este hombre aparte de todo mató a un hijo mío, solo porque un doctor le dijo que podría tener alguna deficiencia, aunque si por su adicción era lo más probable que viniera mal, se me salieron unas lágrimas, Dios con qué persona me iba a casar, por él le hice tanto daño a varios hombres, por alguien que mató a un hijo mío,_

Sebastián: Fue lo mejor, venía mal

Blaine: No tenías derecho Sebastián

Sebastián: Es que sino descubrirías mi adicción

Blaine: ¿Qué dijiste?

Sebastián: El doctor pediría exámenes, yo que sé, no quería bajo ningún supuesto que tú descubrieras mi adicción

Blaine: Eres un

Sebastián: Te libré de una carga

Blaine: Un hijo como viniera no sería eso para mi, lo hubiera querido naciera como naciera

Sebastián: Estaba mal desarrollado

Blaine: Así que lo abortaste, lo mataste

Sebastián: Tenía tres meses, estaba en mi derecho de hacerlo

Blaine: Y yo, ¿por qué no decírmelo?, también era el padre de ese bebé, ¿cómo pudieron hacerte un aborto?

Sebastián: Era mi cuerpo y yo decía que hacer con él, además de todos modos lo hubiera perdido

Blaine: No quiero seguir oyendo todo esto

Sebastián: Me costó muy caro haberlo abortado

Blaine: A nuestro hijo le costó la vida, lo que te haya salido en pesos o dólares

Sebastián: No me refiero a dinero, me hicieron mal el legrado y dañaron mi matriz

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Sebastián: Quedé estéril, tenía deudas de droga, fui a una clínica que me cobró muy poco, pero me hicieron mal el legrado y me dejaron impedido para tener más hijos

Blaine: Y aún con eso seguiste drogándote, eso quiere decir que nunca hubiéramos podido ser padres

Sebastián: No, yo tenía demasiadas deudas por mis drogas, además tú comenzaste con lo de la boda

Blaine: Tú parecías feliz

Sebastián: Lo estaba, pero sabía que tú después de eso querrías tener hijos, en el tiempo que vivimos juntos no había peligro de que descubrieras mi esterilidad producto de ese legrado mal realizado, una vez casados

Blaine: Querría formar una familia

Sebastián: Como la de tu hermano, por ello cuando conocí al viejito ese, me armé de valor y te corté, era rico y no me pediría tantas explicaciones de mis gastos, saldría de mis deudas

Blaine: Estás mal, no quiero ni verte Sebastián, mataste a un hijo mío

Sebastián: Venía mal

Blaine: Por tu maldita adicción y aun con ello sigues en eso, le quitaste la vida, espero no volver a verte en mi vida

B: _Fue algo horrible oír todo eso, regresé muy mal al cuarto, mi chiquito en cuanto entré y me vio llorando corrió a abrazarme, no le puedo contestar, estoy llorando, mi amor si supieras todo lo que oí, estás pálido, te habrás asustado, vamos a sentarnos, me acosté en sus piernas y sigo mal, chiquito, está acariciando mi cabello, ni entiende por qué lloro, pero está aquí a mi lado,_

Kurt: ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿ya estás más calmado?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Le pasó algo a tu hermano?

Blaine: No mi amor

Kurt: Entraste llorando muy feo, no te voy a dejar

Blaine: Después de lo que oí, chiquito no te quiero perder

Kurt: ¿Qué oíste?

Blaine: Sebastián abortó un hijo mío

Kurt: ¿Eso es malo?

Blaine: ¿Nunca te hablaron de qué es un aborto?

Kurt: Nop, ayy me desespera vivir en el siglo pasado, tú no estás para explicarme, ya no llores

Blaine: Mi amor, disculpa que entre así, te asusté verdad, estás muy blanco

Kurt: Me siento como mareadito, mal

Blaine: Esos exámenes salieron equivocados

Kurt: Puede ser

Blaine: Chiquito, un aborto es cuando alguien no quiere tener un hijo que está esperando y va con un doctor para que este le realice un procedimiento médico al cual denominan legrado, sacan al bebé

Kurt: ¿Lo matan?

Blaine: Así es, normalmente se hace en los primeros meses de gestación

Kurt: ¿Ya no nace?

Blaine: No

Kurt: ¿Sebastián hizo eso?

Blaine: Si, quedó embarazado y decidió que lo mejor era abortarlo

Kurt: ¿Por qué hizo algo así?

Blaine: Porque el bebé parecía traer malformaciones

Kurt: ¿Malformaciones?

Blaine: ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que él se drogaba?

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Esas sustancias provocan que los embarazos en personas que consumen cualquier tipo de esas sustancias puedan venir mal, con retraso cerebral, alguna parte mal de su cuerpecito, en fin mil cosas

Kurt: La madre superiora una vez me dijo que era malo fumar o tomar cuando se está embarazado

Blaine: Así es, haz de cuenta que una droga no permitida, no como esas dos cosas que mencionas las cuales están bajo la ley, causa más daños a un bebé

Kurt: Yo no puedo tomar ya

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Pues si esos exámenes salieron mal, he tomado algo después de ellos, antes también, si estoy embarazado le habrá hecho mal si a

Blaine: Chiquito no, a ver no llores tú

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: Mira, por poquito no le hará daño al bebé, si es que estás embarazado

Kurt: No dices que Sebastián por

Blaine: Mi amor no compares, las veces que has tomado ha sido una o dos copas, no más, él se drogaba, eso provocó la mal formación del bebé y también que lo abortara

Kurt: Si estoy embarazado, ¿no le habré hecho daño a nuestro bebé?

Blaine: No chiquito, así que tranquilízate, aunque si es bueno dejar de consumir cualquier bebida que contenga alcohol, de ahora en adelante

Kurt: Eso será lo mejor, yo no quiero dañar a mi bebé, si estoy embarazado

Blaine: ¿Tampoco me quieres dañar a mi?

Kurt: Desde luego que no

Blaine: Entonces tú y yo debemos hablar muy serio

Kurt: ¿De qué?

En el barco,

Harry: Tu primo se sacó la lotería

Louis: Yo tanto que renegué del tipo este

Harry: Ves que algunos cometemos cosas cuando nos sentimos dolidos

Louis: Si, me preocupa que este niño haga lo que dice él

Harry: Mira, todo está fríamente calculado, además será una muestra del gran amor que le tiene

Louis: Realmente lo ama mucho

Harry: ¿Y tú me amas?

Louis: Claro que sí, aunque soy de mente abierta, fue hasta ti que me entregué por completo

Harry: De lo cual me siento muy dichoso

Louis: Quería que fuera el indicado, yo siento que eres tú

Harry: Tú también eres el indicado para mí, tanto que para ganarme méritos hice todo eso de ir a sacar a tu primo

Louis: Lo cual te agradezco mucho, gracias a tu ayuda puede estar disfrutando de todo esto y viviendo, aunque haya llorado o sufrido

Harry: En eso tienes razón, nadie tiene el derecho de negarle vivir su vida de la forma que desee

Louis: No, esa juez que lo mandó con sus abuelos cometió un gran error

Harry: Tal vez no, esos años en el oscurantismo

Louis: Dirás el convento

Harry: Oye es que lo tenían al pobre en la ignorancia total y con una educación por tus comentarios retrógrados

Louis: No eso si, pero gracias a que me tenía a mi, aunque me daba a veces tanta flojera hacer todo la cosa de mandar un carta

Harry: Tampoco es tanto

Louis: Pues no, de hecho resultaba bastante digamos personal, no sé cómo decirlo, aunque era tardado, resultaba agradable leer su letra que además con tantas clases con la generala o las monjas es muy bonita

Harry: Debemos ver los detalles que él nos pidió

Louis: Si, mañana zarpamos en la tarde

Harry: Yo creo que él hubiera deseado seguir parado aquí

Louis: Deduzco que si, pero serán horas

Harry: Muy pocas, hablé con mi amigo y lo recogerá en el aeropuerto, su vuelo llega media hora después del de nosotros

Louis: O sea que será poca la diferencia con nosotros

Harry: Si realmente iremos a lo mucho a una hora diferencia

Louis: Es decir que si presuponemos llegar allá a las 7:00

Harry: Él estará a las ocho listo para entrar en acción

Louis: Hará entrada de película

Harry: Tienes que darle bien las instrucciones

Louis: Aja

Harry: Louis dile bien las cosas

Louis: Lo haré

Harry: Tu primo te dio santo y seña de todo

Louis: Umm

Harry: ¿Qué estás pensando?

Louis: No le diré todo con santo y seña

Harry: ¿Por qué?

Louis: Porque de esa forma llegará con más méritos y Kurt no lo pensará ni dos veces

Harry: Eso si

En el hotel donde estaban,

B: _Nos acostamos y ya no me dejó hablar lo serio, lo tengo que cuidar mucho, te amo, igual y esos malestares son solo producto del mar revuelto que tienes dentro de ti, me amas y no me quieres dañar, pero también te sientes obligado con tus abuelos, eres un hombre excepcional, no debes preocuparte el malvado está muy en el fondo del mar y con un ancla enorme que es tu amor, ya no regresará, pero tú y yo si regresaremos juntos a N.Y._

* * *

Hasta más tarde!

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Blaine: Hola

Wes: ¡Te pasaste!

Blaine: Yo no hice nada

Wes: Un día te ibas a meter en problemas, ¡te lo dije!

Blaine: Para tu carro, dime ¿qué pasa?

* * *

Kurt: Aléjate de mí, me das asco

Blaine: Mi amor, no me digas eso


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

K: _Estamos preparándonos para dejar el hotel, inicia el viaje de regreso a Cancún, en una semana más estaremos llegando a tierra, a mí me estalla la cabeza con todo lo que traigo en mi cabeza, por un lado está el punto que me he sentido mal, he traído unos vómitos y un hambre atroz, pero los estudios salieron negativos; si a eso le sumo el punto de que mi abandono podría traer al malvado de vuelta, genial me puse a llorar de la desesperación que siento, ¿si lo hablo con él?, me abrazó sin ni siquiera preguntarme que me sucedía,_

Blaine: Estás sensible

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: El embarazo te puede poner más sensible

Kurt: Los estudios salieron negativos

Blaine: ¿Entonces es algo más?

K: _Ya me preguntó, si mi amor, me está partiendo el alma pensar que te tengo que dejar en una semana, mis abuelos a pesar de todo lo que me pudieron hacer, no se merecen los abandone cuando me necesitan, ni tú, que impotencia siento, ¿no podría partirme en dos?, uno se va con él y el otro a cumplir lo de ayudar a mis abuelos,_

Kurt: Está por acabarse el crucero

Blaine: Umm, ¿qué con eso mi amor?

Kurt: Este yo

Blaine: Cuando me creíste pobre dijiste que si me quería quedar contigo más allá del crucero podría

Kurt: Tengo todo revuelto en mi corazón y mi cabeza

Blaine: Dime algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: La revoltura de tu corazón es ¿me amas o no?

Kurt: Te amo, la revoltura sería más bien entre mi corazón y cabeza, el primero me grita que solo me limite a ser feliz, quedarme contigo

Blaine: ¿Me estás pensando dejar?

Kurt: Mi cabeza que no puedo abandonar a mis abuelos

Blaine: Lo estás pensando, pero tu corazón está sintiendo lo contrario, quieres a este hombre a tu lado

Kurt: Si, te quiero a mi lado

Blaine: No te atormentes mi amor, llegado el momento sabrás qué hacer y yo también

Kurt: ¿Cómo?, ¿qué harás tú?

Blaine: Secreto, ¿tienes hambre?

Kurt: Ay si mucha

Blaine: Pues vamos a desayunar, luego necesito comprar unos recuerditos para mi familia

Kurt: ¿Para tu hermano, su esposo y tus sobrinos?

Blaine: Aja, aunque ya no seré un anexo

Kurt: ¿Qué?, ¿por qué eras un anexo?

Blaine: Porque para no sentirme solo me pegaba a la familia de mi hermano, nada más que ahora yo tendré la mía propia contigo

Kurt: Vamos a desayunar

En el barco,

Louis: Hoy regresan

Wes: Si Louis, comenzamos la travesía de regreso

Louis: ¿No podríamos seguir varados aquí?

Wes: Quisiera yo por mi amigo, nada más que no se puede, digo además yo quiero ver ya a mi esposa

Louis: ¿Eres casado?

Wes: Si y con un hijo hermoso

Louis: ¿Cómo solapabas a Blaine para que hiciera lo de sus conquistas?

Wes: En el fondo esperaba que algún año, algún chico le robara el corazón

Louis: Parece que ya hubo uno que lo hizo

Wes: Lo cual me da mucha felicidad, mi amigo siempre soñó con formar una familia, tener un esposo con el cual compartir muchas cosas

Louis: ¿Fue muy duro lo que pasó con Sebastián?

Wes: Le dolió porque él vio eso en él, pensaba realizar a su lado la familia que tanto anhelaba

Louis: Y él lo dejó por uno más rico

Wes: Si, ahora espero que tu primo no le haga algo similar

Louis: Pues si lo hará

Wes: ¿Qué dijiste?

W: _Ahí viene el novio de este muchacho, ¿cómo que le hará algo similar?, ayy no, otro año con el según patán abordo no lo soporto, siento que cargo culpas por lo que llegaba a hacer él, a ninguno lo obligó, pero si los lastimó al botarlos, mi esposa a quien medio le platiqué casi me manda a dormir al sofá, me dijo que pensara en nuestro hijo, no me agradaría que ningún desgraciado hiciera algo así,_

Louis: Lo que oíste, pero no te preocupes

Wes: Como no me voy a preocupar

Harry: Buenos días

Wes: No tiene nada de buenos

Harry: ¿Qué sucede?

Louis: Le dije que Kurt puede dejar a Blaine

Wes: Eso no puede hacer tu primo, va a traer de vuelta al patán, que no juegue, se supone que lo ama ¿o no?

Louis: Si lo ama y mucho, solo que igual no entiendes, pero a él le metieron muchas cosas a la cabeza

Wes: ¿Qué cosas?, ¿por qué dejaría el amor?

Louis: Porque cree tener un compromiso muy grande con sus abuelos

Wes: ¿Cuál es ese compromiso?

Louis: Casarse con un viejo horrible al cual no ama

Wes: Y rico supongo, mi amigo tiene mala pata

Louis: Espera Wes, Blaine está enterado de todo

Wes: ¿Cómo?

Harry: Si mira, no te alteres, Louis le debiste decir las cosas bien

Louis: Lo quería asustar

Wes: A que gracioso, te voy a despedir

Louis: Ya lo hiciste

Wes: Te voy a bajar del barco

Louis: No puedes, Blaine está pagando nuestro camarote

Wes: Umm, a ver explíquenme

Harry: La cosa está así

Louis: Espera antes de decirle, con mi primo no debes hablar de ello

Wes: No lo haré

En el hotel,

B: _Estábamos desayunando tan tranquilos mi prometido y yo, ahí viene Sebastián, no habrá tenido bastante con todo lo que me soltó ayer, asesinó a un bebé mío, todo por su maldita adicción, pudo más esa porquería que el amor de padre, prefirió abortarlo con tal de no según él tener una carga en nuestras vidas, apreté mi puño, mi chiquito tomó mi mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla_

Kurt: No le guardes rencor

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: Yo me puse a leer todo eso de las drogas, no es consciente de sus actos

Blaine: Si, pero

Kurt: Es una enfermedad, al menos eso decía

Blaine: Tienes razón

S: _No sé qué le haya dicho el hombre con el que está, pero su cara cambió radicalmente, me ha de odiar enormemente, con todo lo que hablé con él, al expresarle la forma en que había perdido, más bien abortado a un bebé nuestro, me entró el deseo de querer dejar la adicción, pediré informes para encontrar un lugar aquí para rehabilitarme, por mi mismo, por nadie más_

Sebastián: Hola

Kurt: Hola

Sebastián: Disculpen que los moleste, supongo que no me quieres ver

Blaine: La verdad Sebastián, con lo que me dijiste ayer, estuve llorando por largo rato

Sebastián: Quizás hubiera sido mejor que jamás te lo confesara

Blaine: La verdad si, privaste de la vida a un personita indefensa

Sebastián: Traerlo a este mundo con todas las deficiencias que traía, hubiera sido un calvario para ese personita como la llamas

Blaine: No podías saberlo

Sebastián: Si Blaine, el doctor me hizo un estudio muy minucioso, el niño venía muy mal, tal vez al nacer moriría

Kurt: ¿Tan mal venía tu bebé?

Sebastián: Si, no sé cómo te llamas

K: _No debí decirle eso, se puso a llorar, me levanté y lo abracé, Blaine puso cara de asombro,_

Kurt: Disculpa, no debí decirte eso

Sebastián: Es la verdad, mi bebé venía con muchos problemas, mi adicción me quitó muchas cosas, incluso me hizo dejar a un buen hombre, al cual yo amaba

Kurt: ¿A Blaine?

Sebastián: Si, eres muy afortunado, él es muy bueno, ¿te vas a casar con él?

Kurt: Me pidió que fuera su esposo

Sebastián: ¿Tú aceptaste?

Kurt: Si

Sebastián: Desde luego, que tonto, traes tu anillo puesto, además cómo no lo harías, si yo cuando me dijo lo de casarnos me sentí sumamente feliz, estaba dejándolo en ese entonces, pero no pude y la recaída fue peor

Blaine: ¿Por qué jamás me pediste ayuda?

Sebastián: Porque yo no lo veía como un problema, era algo que llevaba conmigo muchos años, mis padres se la pasaban peleando y en las drogas encontré el escape para sus gritos, mi vida era muy mala

Kurt: Te comprendo, quizás si yo no hubiera ido a dar un convento hubiera tomado la misma salida que tú

Sebastián: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Mis padres murieron, un juez me mandó a vivir con mis abuelos y a su lado he vivido un infierno, afortunadamente me llevaron a un convento para que estuviera lejos de los males del mundo y los hombres

Sebastián: ¿Vienes de luna de miel con él?, pero no se han casado

Kurt: Si, adelantó de la luna de miel, ayer Blaine me contó todo, me pasas mi bolso mi amor

Blaine: Si, aquí tienes

B: _Sacó una hoja doblada de él, está dándole consuelo a Sebastián y hablándole como si fuera no sé su gran amigo, ¿qué será esa hoja?_

Kurt: Toma Sebastián, quizás parezca entrometido, pero ayer con lo que me contó Blaine, ¿sufriste mucho al tener que abortar a tu bebé?

Sebastián: Si fue una decisión muy difícil de tomar, además que ya no podré tener hijos

Kurt: ¿Estás seguro de tu... como leí que se llamaba?

Sebastián: ¿Infertilidad?

Kurt: Si eso, disculparás, pero a mi me tenían viviendo fuera de este siglo, lejos de mucha información y conocimientos los cuales obviamente las monjas consideraban pecaminosos

Sebastián: ¿Cómo puedes estar hablando así conmigo?, le hice daño al hombre que amas

Kurt: Pero no concientemente, sino llevado por la adicción que tenías, ¿o me equivoco?

Sebastián: Si, tenía el agua hasta el cuello y no pude pensar bien, mi primera salida fue aceptar la boda con ese hombre mayor

Kurt: El cual sin saberlo pagó todas tus deudas

Sebastián: Así fue

Kurt: ¿Estás seguro de tu infertilidad?

Sebastián: No mucho

Kurt: Si no lo estás, mira bajé esta información, mi prometido me enseñó a usar el Internet hace unas semanas, mi primo tenía razón es muy útil, es la información para un centro de rehabilitación

Sebastián: Gracias, ¿por qué te tomaste esa molestia?

Kurt: Porque me nació hacerlo, en gran medida haberlo conocido se debió a tu actitud, a lo que le hiciste, quizás si no hubieras tenido esa adicción, yo me hubiera cruzado con él, pero estaría casado contigo

Sebastián: ¿Y eso qué?

Kurt: Me sentí mal, mira solo toma la información y espero te sea útil, yo leí que con un buen tratamiento y terapia puedes dejar tu enfermedad

Sebastián: Nadie de los que les confesaba que me drogaba lo había llamado así

Kurt: Tú no puedes controlarlo, debes buscar ayuda, según ahí dice que es una terapia integral, incluye medicamentos, tratamientos, etc., solo necesitas querer recuperarte, dejar tu adicción

Sebastián: Lo quiero hacer, pero no creo tener la fuerza de ir hasta allá

Kurt: Nosotros te podemos llevar

Blaine: Estamos por zarpar mi amor

Kurt: Lo hacemos hasta más tarde, el lugar no es lejos, ¿quieres que te llevemos?

Sebastián: Si por favor

Kurt: Solo necesitas hacer tu maleta

Sebastián: Yo no

B: _Sebastián se puso a llorar, lo acompañamos hasta su cuarto, mi chiquito lo ayudó a hacer su maleta, mientras lo hacía encontró varias bolsas con dosis, lo ayudó a llegar hasta el baño y en la tasa de este las tiraron,_

Kurt: ¿Ves cómo se van por la tasa?

Sebastián: Si

Kurt: Así como el agua fue bajando, tú te irás recuperando, tu cuerpo estará libre de esas sustancias y te sentirás mucho mejor

Sebastián: ¿Eres terapeuta?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Yo le digo que eso estudie, a mi me ha ayudado a superar muchas cosas, empezando por el odio hacia ti

Sebastián: Me odias mucho, ¿verdad?

Kurt: Mi amor, shh

Blaine: Ayy perdón

Sebastián: Sabes que mira

Kurt: No te eches para atrás, ¿no oíste que ya lo superó?, también tú debes hacer lo mismo, vamos

Sebastián: Gracias

K: _Mi prometido viene con la cara cuadrada, Sebastián: ha llorado mucho en todo el camino, me contó el infierno que fue su vida al lado de sus padres, peleaban mucho y eso le dolía a él, se refugió en las drogas por encontrar un consuelo en ellas, llegamos al lugar, antes que nada nos enseñaron las instalaciones, el proceso que seguiría y todo, yo leía que en algunos lugares los maltrataban; esta es una clínica bien establecida, cuenta con un equipo muy completo, el doctor que estará a cargo de la rehabilitación de Sebastián se portó muy amable con nosotros, nos despedimos de él_

Kurt: Suerte, vas a ver que te curarás

Sebastián: Si pondré lo mejor de mi para hacerlo

Kurt: Quizás lo quieras hacer por ti y ese angelito que regresó al cielo

Sebastián: Tienes razón, ese pequeñito que cargó con mi idiotez

Kurt: No lo veas así, piensa que ese angelito está ahora a tu lado para darte la fuerza de voluntad que necesitas, echarte porras desde allá arriba

Sebastián: Eso haré, gracias por traerme, jamás hubiera llegado solo., Blaine tienes mucha suerte, encontraste a un hombre que vale mucho

Blaine: Lo sé Sebastián, no te guardo ningún rencor, espero que te recuperes

Sebastián: Gracias

B: Le di un beso en su frente, me abrazó, a ver si no se pone celoso mi chiquito, el doctor se lo llevó, cruzó unas palabras con nosotros,

Doctor: Estará bien aquí, no se preocupen

Kurt: Si doctor, ¿podrá recuperarse?

Doctor: Parece que trae niveles no muy altos, por lo que me contó ya había intentado recuperarse, pero sin éxito

Blaine: ¿Ahora si lo tendrá?

Doctor: Yo apuesto que sí señor, por lo que oí tiene un motor fuerte, perdió un bebé y eso les mueve mucho

B: _Nos despedimos del doctor y apenas regresamos con tiempo para llegar corriendo para subir al barco, estamos en la proa abrazados,_

Blaine: Mi amor me sorprendiste mucho hoy

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque actuaste de una forma tan... ni siquiera encuentro calificativo, habías investigado algo ya

Kurt: Pensaba dejárselo antes de irnos

Blaine: ¿Qué te hizo hacer algo así?

Kurt: Me nació, fue alguien importante en tu vida, además me sentí mal

Blaine: Pero ¿por qué mi amor?

Kurt: Después de tranquilizarnos, pensé que si él no hubiera tenido esa adicción, jamás te hubiera dejado, tú y yo no estaríamos juntos, se me hizo muy egoísta mi pensamiento, no sé

Blaine: Fue algo en lo que tú no influiste

Kurt: Si mi amor, pero resulta que me dio como felicidad y eso no está bien

Blaine: Eres un amor, no me abandones

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Antes del te amo me hubiera gustado un no lo haré

Kurt: Umm, yo

Blaine: Shh, yo no te voy a abandonar por nada del mundo, con lo de hoy me demostraste aún más algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Tú me hiciste prometer que buscara un buen hombre y me casara con él

Kurt: Si lo hice

Blaine: No habrá hombre que te llegue ni en mil años, así que dado que lo encontré

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Me quiero casar con él, tener muchos bebés a su lado

Kurt: ¡Muchos!

Blaine: Ayy si, muchos

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Quiero que él estudie, insisto que lo tuyo no es lo de idiomas, pero bueno, ya después me darás la razón y estudiarás algo de terapeuta

Kurt: Si pasa eso tendría dos carreras

Blaine: Aja, te repito yo seré el afortunado de ser tu esposo, nadie más

Kurt: ¿Lo vas a ser?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Se te quiere ir la noche amándome?

Blaine: La vida entera me pasaré amándote, dándote todo lo que te mereces y pagando con creces la deuda que tengo contigo

Kurt: ¿Cuál deuda?

Blaine: Haber regresado al hombre de buenos sentimientos ¿se te hace poco?

Kurt: Lo regresaste tú

Blaine: No mi amor, fuiste tú, ¿te acuerdas que te pedí me ayudaras después del amor bruto a algo?

Kurt: ¿Te enseñara a amar?

Blaine: Exacto, lo hiciste, me enseñaste a amar, a perdonar, a comprender que todo pasa por algo, a pedir perdón a todas las personas que les hice daño con mi venganza

Kurt: Tú me has enseñando muchas cosas también

Blaine: Seguiremos aprendiendo más, esta semana te demostraré cuanto te amo

Kurt: No me lo tienes que demostrar, lo siento

Blaine: También con un acto lo mucho que te amo

Kurt: ¿Qué acto?

Blaine: Lo verás si haces lo que ronda por tu cabecita

Kurt: Nada ronda por ahí, bueno si algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Ven, vamos al camarote

K: _Si ronda algo por mi cabecita mi amor, pero dijiste que vería algo si lo hacía, por ahora solo siento lo mucho que me amas, has quitado mi ropa con tanta delicadeza, comenzaste a besarme el cuello, yo quité ya tu camisa, te besé muy lentamente, no cabe duda, he aprendido mucho a tu lado, cada noche se ha vuelto algo grandioso, difícilmente descriptible, solo se puede sentir, vivir y esto era lo que mi abuela creía un ¡horror!; quizás porque nunca lo hizo por amor, sino porque la obligaron a casarse, ¡por eso está tan amargada!, mi mamá se casó por amor con mi papá, nadie la obligó, ¿por qué la vida me los arrebató?, pero me está compensando ahora con un hombre muy bueno._

B: Estás tan sonriente, nos estamos observando después de habernos amado, mi amor ya no tienes las cualidades exigidas por el tal Cuadrado, según sé le exigió que antes de la boda te hicieran un estudio donde se ratificara tu virginidad, obvio que no lo pasarás; más bien sacarás un diez hermoso en amar a un hombre, a tu prometido, al cual te entregaste con el riesgo de que te lastimara dejándote a los dos días, no te importó, tú lo amabas y ahora él te ama con todo su corazón, la página de Sebastián está cerrada, él se recuperará y yo tengo la gracia de tener un buen hombre a mi lado, todo pasa por algo, chiquito eso tú lo verás muy pronto hay muchas cosas que descubrirás en una semana.

* * *

K: _Desperté temprano, él sigue durmiendo, voy a salir a ver el amanecer, ni ganas tengo de vestirme, siento un hueco horrible en mi corazón de pensar que en unos días no amaneceré con él a mi lado, salvo pase un milagro; estoy recargado en el barandal, oí ruido, ahh es mi primo,_

Louis: ¿Cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien gracias, ¿y tú?

Louis: También, disfrutando de las digamos comodidades

Kurt: ¿Qué han estado haciendo estos días?

Louis: Descansando, bueno ni tanto

Kurt: Primo

Louis: No te me asustaste, recuerdo que hace dos meses te decía algo así y me ponías cara de espanto

Kurt: Hace dos meses casi, no tenía digamos todas las vivencias de ahora

Louis: ¿Lo amas?

Kurt: Mucho, es tan lindo conmigo

Louis: ¿Cómo estuvo tu estadía en tierra?

Kurt: Conocí a varias personas, dice él que se sentía tan orgulloso de tener un prometido como yo

Louis: No es para menos, eres excelente

Kurt: Para nada, solo soy un hombre el cual lo ama mucho

Louis: ¿Por qué lloras?

Kurt: Porque estoy tan confundido, mis abuelos

Louis: Olvídate de ellos

Kurt: No puedo, me necesitan

Louis: Quien te necesita es ese hombre, no bueno porque tiene su historial, pero el cual te ama mucho

Kurt: Lo sé, ¿qué hago?

Louis: Digo yo ni dos veces lo pensaba, me quedaba con él

Kurt: El problema es que a ti no te han dicho por meses de un compromiso con tus abuelos

Louis: Las monjas dudo te lo decían enserio

Kurt: No lo sé

En el convento,

_SR: Sus abuelos están por venir por él, Dios perdóname, pero ese niño no merece un destino así, quizás debimos avisarle de su escapatoria, fue más que evidente, _

Sor Remedios: Disculpe madre superiora

Madre Superiora: Me espantó Sor Remedios

Sor Remedios: Tiene una llamada,

Madre Superiora: ¿De quién?

Sor Remedios: Los abuelos de Kurt

Madre Superiora: Dios Bendito

Sor Remedios: ¿Les digo que no está?

Madre Superiora: Suficientes mentiras hemos dicho estos dos meses para una más

Sor Remedios: Igual piden hablar con él

Madre Superiora: Pues sigue en retiro para prepararse mejor para su casamiento

Sor Remedios: Madre, ¿qué haremos cuándo vengan por él?

Madre Superiora: Ya nos preocuparemos llegada la hora

En el crucero,

B: _Mi prometido, en una semana voy a brincar, se me va a escapar, debo detallar varios asuntos con Harry, necesito un pretexto para hablar a solas con él, ¿dónde se habrá metido mi futuro esposo?, voy a ponerme algo para salir a buscarlo, aquí anda, está platicando con su primo, voy a asustarlo_

Blaine: Boo

Kurt: Ayy

Blaine: Buenos días Chiquito

Kurt: Buenos días mi amor

Louis: Cuanto amor

Blaine: Mucho Louis, amo a tu primo como no tienes idea

Louis: Mira, ya despertó el dormilón de mi novio

Harry: Te me escapaste

Blaine: Lo mismo hizo aquí mi prometido

Kurt: Solo salí a ver el amanecer, estabas dormido

Harry: ¿Y tú?

Louis: Lo mismo Harry. Hace hambre

Kurt: Mucha primo, estoy teniendo un apatito horrible

Louis: Mucho apetito, uyy presiento que por ahí viene un sobrino

Blaine: Ojalá Louis, aunque nos hemos estado cuidando, deseo que él estudie una carrera, se realice

Louis: Me agrada tu prometido, esas idea son buenas

Blaine: Quiero a mi esposo feliz y realizado en todos los aspectos

Louis: Eres un amor Blaine

Blaine: Gracias, ya que ustedes no se han vestido, ¿les parece si Harry y yo vamos por los desayunos mientras se visten?

Harry: Igual y los podemos pedir

H: _Las caras del prometido del primo de mi novio, ahh que enredo hice en esa oración, este quiere hablar algo conmigo a solas, ayudémoslo, definitivamente si Louis no acepta casarse conmigo, después de todo lo que he hecho por él y su primo, me da el infarto, los convencimos de venir solos, veamos_

Harry: ¿Necesitas hablar de algo?

Blaine: Ultimar detalles, lo va a hacer

Harry: No lo hace de mala fe, al contrario

Blaine: Lo tengo muy claro Harry, pero quiero hacer diferentes las cosas

Harry: A ver, ¿cómo las quieres hacer?

Blaine: ¿Louis sabe manejar?

Harry: Si, desde luego

Blaine: Contacté una empresa de renta de automóviles, habrá dos en siete días en el aeropuerto

Harry: ¿Para qué dos?

Blaine: En uno se irán Kurt y Louis

Harry: ¿En el otro?

Blaine: Tú y yo, no pienso dejarlo ni una noche lejos de mi, además cuando descubran el punto de que ya no es virgen

Harry: ¿Qué pasa?

Blaine: Su abuela lo golpeó hace años porque habló con un muchachito, el hijo del mayordomo

Harry: Louis me contó, por una mini plática de dos minutos a lo mucho, le costó el trabajo al señor y a él el encierro en el convento

Blaine: Fíjate que llegar al convento fue lo mejor para él

Harry: Louis opina igual, dentro de lo que cabe las monjas son un pan de Dios

Blaine: Lo tratan muy bien, mil veces mejor que su abuela

Harry: Bueno, me decías tu cambio de planes, ahh si

En el convento,

SR: _Dios perdona las mentiras dichas por la madre superiora y por mí, ahí viene la madre superiora con cara pálida, ¿qué le habrán dicho?_

Sor Remedios: ¿Qué sucede?

Madre Superiora: Sus abuelos vienen por él el jueves en la noche

Sor Remedios: O sea cuando según esto regresa

Madre Superiora: ¿Regresará?

Sor Remedios: Ojalá no, Dios no puede permitir un matrimonio entre un niño tan tierno como él y ese señor tan grande

Madre Superiora: Sería una gran desgracia, no sé cómo pudimos decirle a Kurt eso de la obligación

Sor Remedios: No nos enteramos hasta después de la edad del supuesto pretendiente

Madre Superiora: Sus abuelos nos manejaron las cosas tan diferentes

Sor Remedios: Jamás mencionaron el matrimonio, solo que le iban a presentar a alguien

Madre Superiora: ¿Dónde estará nuestro muchachito?

Sor Remedios: Donde sea espero que esté feliz y no regrese

Madre Superiora: Nos meteremos en un gran lío

Sor Remedios: Es mayor de edad

Madre Superiora: En eso tiene razón

Sor Remedios: ¿Qué más le dijeron?

Madre Superiora: Ese día como a la una vendrá la doctora a revisarlo, el viejo ese

Sor Remedios: ¡Madre!

Madre Superiora: Disculpe, pero pidió se le hiciera un estudio para corroborar su virginidad

Sor Remedios: Que extraño hombre

Madre Superiora: Como si él lo fuera para exigir tal cosa

Sor Remedios: ¡Madre!

Madre Superiora: Dejemos el tema Sor Remedios, he dicho muchas cosas

En el Barco,

K: _Como por tres creo, Blaine se ríe cuando me apeno, pero de verdad acabo de comer y quiero volver a hacerlo en un ratito más, ¿estaré embarazado?_

Blaine: Sigues sonrojándote

Kurt: Tengo casi solo dos meses de haber salido del siglo pasado

Louis: Ese día sentía que nos cachaban

Blaine: Gracias por haberlo sacado, así lo pude conocer

Louis: Yo pensé que se nos arrepentía

Kurt: La verdad si medio me quería echar para atrás a la hora

Blaine: Que bueno que no lo hiciste mi chiquito

Louis: ¿Por qué le dices así?

Blaine: Pues es más chico que yo

Louis: ¿Cuántos años le llevas?

Kurt: Tres o cuatro, no mi amor

Blaine: Si, te llevo cuatro

Louis: No es mucho, digo a setenta o algo así del Cuadrado

Blaine: Tampoco compares, yo estoy en plena juventud, no en la decadencia

Kurt: Cambiamos de tema

Louis: ¿Por qué primo?, digo afortunadamente conociste el amor y no estarás con ese hombre

Kurt: Por favor no quiero hablar de ello

Blaine: Está bien mi amor, lo que tú quieras

Harry: Tendrás un marido muy consentidor Kurt

Kurt: Lo sé

En las oficinas del barco,

Wes: Bueno

Cooper: Hola Wes

Wes: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Cooper: Bien gracias, buscando a mi hermano, ahora si está echando la casa por la ventana

Wes: Ahh, me imagino que ha gastado mucho, aquí la cuenta estuvo grande este año

Cooper: Con tal que regrese con diferentes ánimos

Wes: Pues regresará con eso y futuro esposo

Cooper: He oído muy buenos comentarios de él

Wes: Es un chico muy dulce y bonito

Cooper: Unos socios están apuntados para venir a una cena, porque al parecer cocina bien

Wes: No me consta, pero me imagino, estudió en un colegio de monjas

Cooper: Eso no me lo había comentado, ¿cuándo tocan tierra?

Wes: En siete días,

Cooper: Me urge tenerlo por acá, el departamento es un relajo

Wes: Siempre te haces cruces estos dos meses

Cooper: Si, lo bueno que se acabó

Wes: Por la actitud de Blaine, si

Cooper: A ti te cayó eso de perlas

Wes: Desde luego, sentía que me metía en líos en cualquier momento

Cooper: Nunca se metió con nadie a la fuerza

Wes: No, pero bueno, debo dejarte están tocando la puerta, ¿quieres que te llame Blaine?

Cooper: Gracias, pero no, solo hazme un favor

Wes: ¿Cuál?

Cooper: Dile que me urge tenerlo el jueves a más tardar aquí en N.Y.

Wes: De acuerdo

W: _Se escucha mucho alboroto allá fuera, ¿qué pasará?, vamos a ver, _

Wes: ¿Qué sucede?

Elijah: Ese desgraciado se pasó

Wes: ¿Qué?

Elijah: Abusó de este muchacho

Wes: ¿Perdón?

Jeremiah: Si

Wes: Jeremiah estás levantando falsos contra él

Jeremiah: No, él me obligo a tener relaciones

Kurt y Blaine caminaban por la proa, justo cuando iban pasando al lado de dos muchachos,

Thad: Le irá muy mal

Elijah: Jeremiah no se quedará con los brazos cruzados

Thad: Va a poner una denuncia contra él

Elijah: Este se cree que por rico podrá abusar así de alguien

Thad: Pero le falló, va a pagar caro lo hecho a Jeremiah

K: _No puede ser, ¿qué le hizo a Jeremiah?, me sostuvo porque casi me desmayo, mis ojos están derramando lágrimas, _

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes mi amor?

Kurt: ¿Qué le hiciste a Jeremiah?

Blaine: Yo nada, ¿de qué hablas?

Kurt: Oíste lo que hablaban esos chicos

Blaine: Debe tratarse de alguien más

Kurt: ¿No me mientes?

Blaine: ¿Estás desconfiando de mi?

Kurt: Blaine…

Blaine: Parece que si

B: _Me atrabanqué, lo dejé con la palabra en la boca, ahora no sé dónde se metió mi Chiquito, espero no haga ninguna tontería, ¿cuál es el gran lío con el tal Jeremiah?, yo ni lo toqué, aunque se me aventó y feo, pero yo ya estaba enamorado de mi chiquito, voy a buscar a Wes para que me aclare esto,_

Blaine: Hola

Wes: Te pasaste

Blaine: Yo no hice nada

Wes: Un día te ibas a meter en problemas, te lo dije

Blaine: Para tu carro, dime ¿qué pasa?

Wes: Jeremiah fue a verme, dice que pondrá una denuncia en tu contra

Blaine: En mi contra, ¿por qué?

Wes: Porque lo obligaste a tener relaciones, te acusará de violación

Blaine: Yo no lo obligué a nada, jamás estuve siquiera con él

Wes: Eres mi amigo, pero debo dar aviso a la policía, llegando a Cancún te aprenderán

Blaine: Espérate, yo no hice nada

Wes: Es tu palabra contra la de él

Blaine: Voy a buscar a mi prometido, yo soy inocente

B: _Camino y todos me ven horrible, de ¿dónde se le ocurrió a Jeremiah inventar que lo violé?, por favor, jamás haría eso, ¿dónde estás mi amor?, ya recorrí todo el barco, no en el acuario, ouch por bajar rápido me caía, veamos, si aquí estás llorando,_

Blaine: Kurt, mi amor

Kurt: Vete

Blaine: Disculpa mi actitud

Kurt: Jamás te creía capaz de algo así

Blaine: No hice nada

Kurt: Tanto odio tenías

Blaine: ¿Me escuchas?

Kurt: Lo

Blaine: No le hice nada

Kurt: Aléjate de mí, me das asco

Blaine: Mi amor, no me digas eso

Kurt: ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

Blaine: Nunca

Kurt: Ya se había ahogado el malvado

Blaine: Mi amor, escúchame por favor

Kurt: No quiero

Blaine: Chiquito, he estado contigo todo este tiempo fuera del barco cuando paramos, pegado a ti los días que navegamos, ¿cuándo pude hacer eso?

Kurt: Yo que sé, pero lo hiciste

Blaine: Mi palabra no vale para ti

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Veo que no

Kurt: Espera

K: _Corrí y lo abracé, ¿podrá ser todo una mentira de ese hombre?, hasta hoy me enfrenté a algo, los dos nos dijimos demasiadas mentiras,_

Blaine: Chiquito, ¿me crees?

Kurt: Blaine nos hemos mentido tanto

Blaine: Tal vez tengas razón, pero en lo más importante no lo hemos hecho

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Blaine: En decirnos te amo

Kurt: ¿Me amas?

Blaine: Mucho, yo te juro que no obligué a ese chico, ni siquiera tuve relaciones, te lo dije, me rompiste

Kurt: ¿Cómo puedo saber si me dices la verdad?, me mentiste mucho

Blaine: Tú también lo hiciste, jamás me mencionaste que te habían comprometido

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: Tampoco que era con un hombre mucho mayor a ti, al cual no amas

Kurt: Este

Blaine: Cuando fue lo del amor bruto al decirme que no recordabas tu regla

Kurt: Hay muchas mentiras entre nosotros

Blaine: Las cuales se borran porque hay una gran verdad

Kurt: Nuestro amor

Blaine: Si, así es, ven conmigo, yo no soy culpable de nada y te lo voy a demostrar

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, ¿confías en mi?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Ahora voy a enfrentar esto, jamás obligué a nadie a estar conmigo, mi odio nunca llegó a algo así

Kurt: Te acompaño, vamos a estar en todo juntos

Blaine: Ya dijiste

Kurt: Si, hay mentiras, pero la verdad es más fuerte, una simple, te amo

Blaine: Hermoso

B: _Lo besé, ahí está el tal Jeremiah, bueno este hombre se volvió loco,_

Blaine: ¿Por qué levantas un falso así?

Jeremiah: No lo hago, es la verdad

Blaine: Jamás te hubiera obligado

K: _El hombre comenzó a llorar, me siento entre la espada y la pared, ¿será culpable o inocente mi prometido?, ¿me estará diciendo la verdad o me mentirá?, según él no había podido tener relaciones con él, no entiendo_

Seguridad: Lo tendré que poner en arresto

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Seguridad: Eso me ordenaron, hablé y narré el caso, ya cuando te tomen declaración Jeremiah se procederá a su detención

Jeremiah: No se va a salir con la suya

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Yo no le hice nada Kurt, créeme por favor

Kurt: ¿Te hizo algo?

* * *

Oops. Hasta mañana =)


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

K_: Jeremiah me volteó a ver extrañado, quizás la pregunta está de más, pero yo confío en Blaine, sus ojos me demuestran que es incapaz de una cosa como esa, entre todos los reclamos de los chicos con los cuales tuvo sus venganzas, todos coincidían en lo mismo, él jamás los engañó, ni forzó a nada, ¿por qué con Jeremiah lo hubiera hecho?, yo mismo oí esa vez cuando él me mandó a volar como se le lanzó a él, hasta lo propuso hacerlo afuera de mi camarote, maldito, por qué ahora quiere hacerle daño a mi novio, no lo voy a permitir,_

Kurt: No contestas nada

Jeremiah: Yo me voy de aquí

Kurt: Espera te hice una pregunta

Jeremiah: Estoy en mi derecho de no contestarte absolutamente nada

Kurt: Mi prometido no te puso un dedo encima

Jeremiah: ¿Estás muy seguro de ello?

Kurt: Si, yo mismo escuché como tú te le ofreciste un día

Wes: Será mejor que te tranquilices Kurt, no es bueno atacarlo

Kurt: Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, Blaine no lo obligó a nada

Jeremiah: ¿Te consta?

Kurt: Si, porque las tres ocasiones en las cuales pudiste...ahh no fueron dos, porque cuando lo rompí fuiste a comprobarlo con otro

Blaine: Así es mi amor

Jeremiah: ¿De qué hablas?

Blaine: Tú y yo intentamos tener relaciones, no lo voy a negar, pero jamás pude

Jeremiah: Yo

Wes: ¿Eso es verdad?

W: _Salió corriendo de aquí el hombre este, yo no creo a mi amigo capaz de obligar a nadie, habrá que llegar al fondo del asunto, por el momento, deberé hacer lo que me dijo el comandante,_

Wes: Amigo, debes estar metido en tu camarote, así me lo ordenaron

Blaine: Está bien, ¿solo puedo estar ahí?

Wes: Si

Kurt: Yo me voy a quedar con él, ¿hay algún problema con ello?

Wes: Ninguno Kurt

W: _Este niño no se ve con carácter, pero Dios bendito si lo tiene y bien, deberé hacer de detective y buscar la verdad en todo este lío, los acompañé hasta su camarote,_

Wes: Aquí debes permanecer

Blaine: ¿Al menos podré salir a caminar o algo?

Wes: En este pasillo, no más lejos, esta zona está aparte

B: _Genial su primo trae una cara, seguro habrá escuchado todo el lío y me querrá linchar, traigo la suerte al revés, necesito arreglar este enredo, sino mi chiquito se me irá, no, yo lo quiero conmigo, me muero sin él,_

Louis: ¿Qué es todo el lío?

Blaine: Falso, todo es falso, de verdad

Harry: ¿No le hiciste nada?

Blaine: No Harry

Louis: Y te creemos

Blaine: Yo amo a tu primo, no he podido estar con otro hombre desde que lo conozco, lo intenté con Jeremiah y su amigo, pero nada

Louis: ¿Nada qué?

Kurt: Lo descompuse

K: _Pobre de mi prometido, yo confío en él, sus ojos no me mienten, tampoco sus palabras, ¿cómo lo hago?, debo demostrar su inocencia, el pobre debe estar encerrado en el camarote, desde luego yo estaré a su lado en todo momento, ¿por qué pasa esto?, ¿acaso es para dejarme claro algunas cosas?, en fin,_

Blaine: Si mi amor, me descompusiste, mandaste al mar al malvado y dejaste solo al hombre bueno

Louis: ¿De dónde se le ocurrió inventar algo así a Jeremiah?

Blaine: No lo sé, ¿me crees Harry?

Harry: El más importante y que debe creerte es Kurt, ¿lo haces?

Kurt: Si, completamente

Harry: Entonces yo también lo hago, ustedes dos se la han pasado juntos, quizás lo esté haciendo por ardido

Louis: Suena lógico, a ver dime, ¿cómo fue lo de la descompostura?

Blaine: Me hiciste reír, yo estaba necio en querer permanecer con mi postura del maldito, cosa que no pude, en fin, terminé con mi chiquito

Kurt: Sentí tan feo esa mañana

Blaine: Perdóname, realmente ni yo sabía lo que quería esos días, me hacías tanto bien y tanta falta no tenerte, estaba loquito

Kurt: Si, pero ahora vengo

Blaine: ¿Dónde vas?

Kurt: Se los encargo, no puede moverse de aquí

Harry: Si

Blaine: Chiquito, espérate mi amor, ¿dónde vas?

Kurt: A sacarle la sopa al tipo ese

Louis: ¡Primo!

Kurt: Ahh claro, no va a andar levantándole falsos a mi prometido

Harry: Ok, yo juraba que no tenía carácter, pero si

Blaine: Cállate Harry, no me lo enciendas más

Harry: Perdón

Blaine: Mi amor, quédate aquí conmigo

Kurt: Ahora regreso, no te muevas, te amo

L: _Lo besó y se fue, yo aquí vengo atrás de él, viene como alma de judas diría él, las monjas pensé que le habían quitado impulsos como estos, pero no, será como dice mi madre, defender al hombre que uno ama le sale natural, Dios bendito, ya nos topamos con el bendito Jeremiah y el amigo, cómo se llama, ahh si Elijah, mejor lo detengo, si no este hombre hará masacre_

Louis: Primo, a ver cálmate

Kurt: Suéltame Louis, me va a oír

Louis: Oye tú no eres así

Kurt: Voy a defender a mi prometido, no le hizo nada

Louis: Y si

Kurt: Nada, creo en él, en su palabra

E: _Ahí viene el según prometido del acusado, Jeremiah con los ojos que le echó se puso super nervioso, le advertí que su jueguito no saldría bien, ¿qué le dirá este muchacho?, se ve bien diferente de cuando subió, ¿qué se habrá echo?, se ve más... podría decir hombre, siento que hasta a mí me tocará algo, debí hacerle caso a mi instinto, si yo me decía no te embarres en esto Elijah_

Kurt: Quiero hablar contigo

Jeremiah: Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar

Kurt: Ahh claro que si, andas acusando a mi prometido

Elijah: Le hizo

Kurt: Nada, porque no pudo estar con ninguno de los dos

Elijah: ¿Qué dijiste?

Kurt: Lo que oíste Elijah, él no me oculta nada

K: _Bueno en un inicio ambos nos ocultamos muchísimas cosas, pero a raíz del amor bruto, sacamos algunas mentiras y más cuando nos reconciliamos después de que él desconfiara de mi, yo no actuaré de la misma forma, tengo plena confianza en él,_

Jeremiah: Por favor, hasta piensas que

Kurt: Contigo Jeremiah iba a tener relaciones ese día cuando entraron al cuarto que está cerca de las máquinas, pero te dejó y se fue tras de mi

Jeremiah: Este

Kurt: ¿Estoy diciendo una mentira?

Louis: Primo no te exaltes puede hacerle daño al bebé,

Jeremiah: ¡Bebé!

L: _Mi primo puso cara de sorpresa cuando afirmé tal cosa, digo del todo falsa no es, quizás sabiendo que pueden dañar más de lo que se imaginen suelten la sopa,_

Louis: Si, un hombre embarazado no puede estar haciendo corajes

Jeremiah: Tú no estás embarazado

Kurt: Blaine se comprometió conmigo

Elijah: Te lo dije Jeremiah

Jeremiah: Cállate

Kurt: ¿Qué le dijiste?

En donde debía permanecer Blaine resguardado,

H: _este hombre va a hacer un hoyo, está super angustiado, le he repetido infinidad de veces que se tranquilice, Kurt va con Louis, su primo saldrá en su defensa en caso de ser necesario, aunque realmente creo peligroso a Kurt,_

Blaine: Estoy muy nervioso

Harry: Deja de dar vueltas, no ganas nada con ello

Blaine: Se han tardado mucho

Harry: Estarán buscando a Jeremiah para hablar con él

Blaine: El hombre ese está loco, capaz le hace algo a mi chiquito

Harry: Tu chiquito presiento sabe defenderse muy bien, además no va solo

Blaine: Louis es de armas tomar

Harry: Lo vieras, es todo un caso, yo por eso me ando alineado, porque si no me va mal

Blaine: Con este lío no contaba

Harry: Si te detienen, Kurt no se va

Blaine: Quizás, pero de nada me serviría, yo no quiero ir a dar a la cárcel

Harry: Vamos a ver si obtienen algo ellos

L: _Esto se pone interesante, el novio de mi primo presiento es inocente, tenía mis dudas, sigamos presionando a Elijah, este soltará la sopa,_

Jeremiah: Nada, solo estás inventando lo de ese embarazo

Louis: No, tú por qué piensas harían un compromiso tan rápido, se conocieron hace dos meses

Jeremiah: Es imposible

Louis: Para nada, el hombre está tan enamorado de mi primo que olvido cuidarse y él es inexperto

K: _Tampoco primo, ¿por qué estará diciendo esas cosas?, la cara de Elijah, está sumamente nervioso, más que nunca creo en mi novio, si me quedaba un mísera duda se acabó con la actitud de Jeremiah, está inventando todo, el punto es averiguar el por qué,_

Jeremiah: ¡Inexperto!

Kurt: Estudié en un colegio de Monjas, Jeremiah, no conozco, más bien no conocía de muchas cosas

Elijah: Debes parar esto

Jeremiah: Guarda silencio

Kurt: ¿Parar qué?

Elijah: No fue Blaine sino Adam quien abuso de él

Kurt: ¿Qué dijiste?

Elijah: Es la verdad

Jeremiah: Fue Blaine, no Adam

Elijah: Jeremiah, no puedes hundir a un hombre inocente solo por querer hacer justicia

Kurt: ¿Adam te violó?

Jeremiah: Si

L: _Pobre hombre se dejó caer al suelo llorando, ¿dónde vas primo?, se acercó a él, lo abrazó, Jeremiah se puso a llorar en sus brazos, mi primo lo está tratando de tranquilizar,_

Kurt: Cálmate

Jeremiah: No puedo

Kurt: ¿Cómo pasaron las cosas?

Jeremiah: Fue horrible

Kurt: Me imagino que debió ser así

Jeremiah: No te lo puedes imaginar

Kurt: A mí me querían casar con un hombre mucho mayor que yo, nada más de pensar en lo que me depararía, ¿te forzó?

Jeremiah: Si, según lo acompañé a ver algo en el cuarto de las toallas, me

Kurt: ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

Jeremiah: Hace una semana

Louis: ¿Por qué lo dijiste hasta ahora?

Elijah: Porque lo quiso olvidar pero no pudo, cuando fue a hablar con Wes, él entendió que había sido Blaine

Louis: Y tú no lo sacaste del error

Jeremiah: No, me ofusqué, quería a alguien para pagar lo que me hizo ese desgraciado

Kurt: ¿Consideras justo que pague un inocente?

Jeremiah: Yo

Kurt: Creo que debe ir a la cárcel el culpable, ¿quieres mi ayuda?

Jeremiah: ¿Cómo me podrías ayudar tú?

Kurt: Sigamos haciendo creer que Blaine es el culpable

Jeremiah: ¿Qué dijiste?

Kurt: Mira Jeremiah, Adam está confiado, tú culpaste a alguien más, no a él, andará como si nada, llegando a Cancún aclaramos las cosas

Jeremiah: Pero

Louis: Así no das oportunidad a que el tipo prepare una coartada

Jeremiah: ¿Hablan enserio los dos?

Kurt: Si, Louis tiene razón, yo como te dije vengo de un convento, apenas me estoy poniendo al corriente en este siglo, pero cuando las monjitas me cachaban en alguna travesura, en alguna ocasión no me llegaron a decir nada, cuando menos lo esperaba me lo traían a colación y yo me echaba de cabeza

Jeremiah: Suena lógico

L: _Mi primo me salió muy inteligente, aparte de quedar en todo una estrategia con Jeremiah y Elijah, maldito idiota, yo según lo consideraba mejor persona que Blaine, estaba tan equivocado, le pudo hacer algo así a mi primo, lo bueno fue que se enamoró de ese hombre dando vueltas, corrió para abrazarlo,_

Kurt: Vas a hacer un hoyo mi amor

Blaine: Por fin regresaste

Kurt: Ven, vamos al camarote

Blaine: Si

K: _Pobre tenía una cara de preocupación, le expliqué todo, está pálido, pobrecito, le estaban cargando una culpa de otro, pero yo te defendí, creí en ti, lo amo demasiado, ¿y si estoy embarazado?, me haría muy feliz eso,_

Blaine: Entonces quedaste con Jeremiah en

Kurt: Pues tú seguirás apareciendo como culpable mi amor, hasta llegar a Cancún

Blaine: Chiquito, voy a tener que estar aquí encerrado

Kurt: Si lo sé, pero es una buena causa

Blaine: Ok, ¿vas a estar aquí conmigo?

Kurt: Si, buscaremos en qué entretenernos

Blaine: Umm, yo sé en que

Kurt: No me hagas cosquillas

Blaine: Y besitos

Kurt: Ayy mi amor

B: _Después de todo el encierro no será tan malo, fuera tu camisa, estamos terminando este mes y no has reglado, mi amor, has de estar embarazado, debo arreglar algunos detalles de mi plan, fuiste mi salvador, las monjitas y sus cremas te dejaron la piel tan sueva, tersa, delicada, chiquito, ¿dónde vas?_

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: ¿No quieres darte un baño en el jacuzzi?

Blaine: Ayy mi amor, veme como estoy

Kurt: ¿Después?

Blaine: Ven para acá hermoso

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, ¿vas a estar conmigo todos estos días aquí?

K: _Oye no se vale, me preguntas y te unes conmigo, ¿piensas que tengo tanto aire?, pues no, además estoy ocupado dándote un beso, esto de no salir del cuarto será peligroso, más bien muy rico,_

Kurt: Umm, si

Blaine: ¿Me vas a dejar amarte mucho?

Kurt: Todo... lo que... quieras

Blaine: Chiquito

B: _No te pude decir más, porque llegó la parte en que difícilmente puedo pensar, hablar o algo más, solo puedo sentir lo maravilloso que es estar a tu lado, seis días de crucero, aquí encerradito contigo, no si voy a estar tan feliz._

* * *

W: _Ahí está el primo de Kurt, él y Harry se ven muy tranquilos, no sabrán la terrible acusación de Jeremiah, este hombre se metió en un lío gordo, por más investigación hecha no he podido corroborar lo contrario, Jeremiah sigue montado en el cuento de culparlo a él, faltan tres días para llegar a Cancún, ¿qué pasará ahí?_

Wes: Buenos días

Louis: Buenos días, Wes

Wes: ¿Cómo están?

Louis: Bien, aquí disfrutando de nuestros últimos días de sol

Wes: Estás muy tranquilo Louis

Louis: ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

Wes: Por lo de Jeremiah, mi amigo puede ir a la cárcel

Louis: Eso está arreglado

Wes: ¿Qué dijiste?

Louis: No ha hablado contigo Blaine

Wes: Lo he ido a buscar dos o tres veces, pero nunca me abren

Louis: Están muy ocupados, les cayó tan pesado el encierro

Wes: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Harry: Porque se han estado amando mucho, tu primo lo quiere matar

Louis: Oye no, digo nadie lo obliga

Harry: Ni te hagas, pero de alguna formar quiere amarlo porque lo va a dejar

Wes: ¿Sigue en pie el plan?

Harry: Totalmente Wes aunque le hemos hecho muchas modificaciones

Louis: Yo estaré inmiscuido en dos planes creo

Wes: Ni modo

K: _Te ves tan lindo cuando duermes, faltan solo tres días, debo hablar con mi primo, necesitaré de su ayuda, cómo lo haré para irme, ni me quiero despegar un segundo de tu lado, ¿irás a encontrar a un hombre al que ames?, hasta siento celos de solo pensarlo, quisiera tener otra forma de arreglar las cosas, más a mi mente no viene nada, ¿cómo lo hago mi amor?, voy a extrañar ver tus ojos al despertar, tus labios, esa sonrisa, cuando me abrazas,_

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Estás llorando

Kurt: Faltan tres días para acabar el crucero

Blaine: Lo sé, pero no debes ponerte triste, tú y yo nos iremos a N.Y. juntos

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Chiquito

B: _Estás en mis brazos hoy y seguirás así en tres días, cinco o más, quizás te me vayas unas horas las cuales se me harán eternas, pero después de estos casi dos meses vividos a tu lado, tuve un excelente tino de elegirte a ti, vamos a salir a tomar un poco de aire porque estos días si hemos estado fuera tres horas es mucho, digo no puedo ir lejos por lo del tal Jeremiah, pero de todos modos_

Blaine: ¿Quieres desayunar?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Lo hacemos en el pasillo para tomar aire?

Kurt: De acuerdo

K: _Después del desayuno le inventé que debía ir a ver los detalles de cómo arreglaría las cosas Jeremiah, gran mentira, otra a la lista, quería hablar con Louis, necesito de su ayuda, va a querer golpearme, ni yo entiendo mi estupidez, Blaine me ama y yo a él, voy a regresar al convento a ese encierro, para después tener una vida llena de amargura al lado del Cuadrado ese, no quiero terminar mis días como mi abuela,_

Kurt: Necesito hablar contigo

Jeremiah: ¿De qué?

Kurt: Voy a dejar a Blaine llegando a Cancún

Louis: ¿Escuché mal?

Kurt: Completamente bien

Louis: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque mis abuelos

Louis: No vuelvas a eso

L: _Al menos debo hacer el esfuerzo de evitar tanto lío, primo ese hombre no te deja ni muerto, además todos estos días encerrados para mi que ya me convertiste en tío_

Kurt: Quizás sea la peor idiotez de mi vida, más no lo puedo evitar, las monjas me dijeron muchas cosas y quedaron marcadas en mi, todas sus enseñanzas

Louis: Primo, ellas hablaban del bien, ayudar a otro, etc., pero dudo mucho que eso se hiciera sacrificando la felicidad de uno mismo y atándose a un infeliz

Kurt: Ni lo conozco

Louis: Debe ser, de otra forma cómo aceptaría algo así, seguro estará enfermo, tendrá alguna fijación o vete tú a saber

Kurt: Realmente no me tocará, quizás me case con él, pero no voy a permitirle siquiera besarme

Louis: ¿Cómo lo vas a evitar?

Kurt: Lo veré llegado el momento

Louis: No será tan fácil

Kurt: Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo, me escapé de rápido para hablar contigo, necesito de tu ayuda

Louis: ¿Para qué?

Kurt: Para regresar al convento y cumplir con la obligación para con mis abuelos

Louis: No te llevaré hasta allá

Kurt: Por favor, yo no tengo idea de cómo llegar, además debo distraer a Blaine

Louis: No llores

Kurt: Lo voy a lastimar

Louis: Mucho, tú mismo te harás un daño

Kurt: Las monjitas muchas veces me hablaron del sacrificio por otros

Louis: Ellas no pueden estar de acuerdo con un sacrificio así

Kurt: Si

En el convento,

SR: _La madre superiora y yo andamos todo el día temblando, faltan tres días para que venga la doctora esa, según la carta del permiso del abuelo de Kurt, claro falsa, allí decía que él llegaba a la una de la tarde de ese día, eso quiere decir que de regresar estaría para las cuatro, hora en la cual viene la doctora a revisarlo, pequeño no vuelvas, en donde estés quédate,_

En el barco,

K: _Acordé las cosas con mi primo, después de mucho, ahí está mi prometido viendo al mar, soy un idiota, llegué y lo abracé, está pegando un aire tan agradable, he andado dos meses lejos de cuatro paredes, he visto tantas cosas, el mar, visitado algunas ciudades, restaurantes, he ido a bailar, tenido un masaje, me pidió matrimonio, me abrazó cuando vio que se llenaban mis ojos de lágrimas, me recargué en su pecho y cerré los ojos,_

Kurt: Es uno de los últimos atardeceres que vemos

Blaine: En el mar, porque veremos más en N.Y.

Kurt: Si claro

Blaine: Chiquito, ¿estás preocupado por lo de tus abuelos?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Yo puedo ayudarlos si realmente lo necesitan

Kurt: Quisiera no tocar ese tema

Blaine: De acuerdo, llegando a N.Y. vamos a tener mucha actividad

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Siempre los primeros días llego a encontrar un desorden, debemos ver lo de tu universidad, tramitar tu residencia allá, que será fácil porque ya iremos casados

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si, podemos casarnos llegando a Cancún

Kurt: No podemos

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Necesitamos papeles y esas cosas, todo está en el convento

Blaine: Veremos cómo lo hacemos

Kurt: El sol se está fundiendo con el mar

Blaine: Si, ¿tú te quieres fundir conmigo en un beso?

Kurt: Mi amor

K: _No puedo evitarlo, nos besamos y me salieron las lágrimas a chorros, este día está por irse, solo me queda uno a su lado, porque en el siguiente llegamos temprano a Cancún, debo escaparme, tomar un avión, llegar al D.F., de ahí en un auto ir a donde sopla el viento únicamente, después mi vida la puedo dar por terminada. Esta noche quiero dormir contigo, descansar para mañana poder amarnos, llevarme en mi mente todos estos momentos y recuerdos, viviré con esto hermoso, dos meses me servirán para soportar una vida de amargura y desdicha._

B: _Pobrecito está todo sensible, chiquito mañana es el último día de crucero como tal, pasado mañana tocamos tierra y de ahí te me vas a escapar, hasta lo de Jeremiah te cayó de perlas aunque suene repetitivo, llegando en lo que declara él y aclara las cosas, nos detendrán a Adam y a mí, espero librarme rápido, el avión lo tenemos Harry y yo abierto, tú te irás solito con tu primo, voy a profanar lugar sagrado, pero no me importa._

W: _El último día del crucero, debo hablar con Jeremiah, suena muy bien lo dicho por el primo de Kurt, pero yo necesito corroborar las cosas, lo mandé a llamar, espero no tarde, viene con una cara de muerto casi, ¿qué tendrá?_

Wes: Toma asiento

Jeremiah: Gracias

Wes: ¿Te sientes mal?

Jeremiah: Ese bruto me embarazó

Wes: ¿Quién?

Jeremiah: El idiota ese

Wes: Hablé con Kurt y Louis, me dijeron algo, ¿les debo creer?

Jeremiah: Si, el maldito fue Adam, no Blaine

Wes: Ok, yo tengo reportado a Blaine, voy a hablar con el comandante para decir que tengo otro sospechoso, de esa forma detendrán a ambos, darás tú la declaración y dejarán libre a mi amigo

Jeremiah: Está bien, ¿lo van a refundir?

Wes: ¿Tienes algún testigo?

Jeremiah: Mi amigo

Wes: Han pasado algunos días de la violación

Jeremiah: ¿Va a salir libre?

Wes: Tranquilo, buscaremos la forma, tú estás protegido al ser trabajador de aquí, quizás pueda mover las cosas...

Jeremiah: ¿Qué pasa?

Wes: Él es hijo de uno de los socios de la cadena

Jeremiah: Llevo las de perder

Wes: El papá es un hombre de mucho dinero, buscará sobornar o llegar a un acuerdo contigo

Jeremiah: No pagará nada

Wes: ¿Realmente fue violación?

Jeremiah: Pues

Wes: Dime

Jeremiah: Yo si quería al principio, pero empezó a ser muy agresivo, creo que el tipo era su primera vez, estaba como loco

Wes: ¿Hubo agresión física, tienes algún golpe?

Jeremiah: Ya me voy

Wes: Espera, todo eso te preguntarán o más, será algo muy duro

Jeremiah: Quisiera borrarlo

Wes: Te entiendo, pero necesitas pensar cada cosa y recordar hasta el último detalle para hacer la declaración

K: _El día se me hizo tan cortito, nos venimos a dar un chapuzón a la alberca privada, la cerramos porque estamos nadando desnudos, mi amor son mis últimas horas a tu lado, seguro he de estar embarazado, acabó este mes y nada, quiero guardar todo, ni una foto tuya me podré llevar, todo estará en mi mente y en mi diario, esas hojas son testigos de lo hermoso que fue conocerte, aunque tuvimos nuestros malos momentos, es más lo bueno que lo malo, salimos de la alberca, nos recostamos, un día lo hicimos aquí,_

Kurt: ¿Me haces el amor?

Blaine: ¿Aquí?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Lo hago donde tú quieras

B: _Amor quieres llenarte estas horas de mi, Chiquito me vas a dejar rendido, por eso anoche dormimos, quieres exprimirme en una noche, si realmente fuera la última, como dio vueltas esto, hace dos meses me subí aquí para tener mis habituales aventuras, pero el hombre se empecinó en lograr algo más contigo, me fui más allá de mi límite, te fui explicando cada cosa, te hice la presentación de cada parte de mi cuerpo y tú me presentaste el tuyo, después de eso tuvimos nuestros episodios malos, me ayudaste a superar esa frustración de verme abandonado por el hombre que amaba_

Blaine: No podría soportar otro abandono

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: El de Sebastián fue para conocerte, pero si te pierdo a ti me volvería loco

Kurt: No digas eso

Blaine: Es la verdad

Kurt: Vamos al camarote, es tarde

Blaine: Ok

K: _No te puedes volver loco, tú debes ser feliz por los dos, quiero que me ames más, tus caricias y besos no los podré olvidar jamás,_

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: ¿Me quieres matar?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Hermoso nos hemos amado todo el día

Kurt: Quiero amarnos más, ¿estás agotado?

Blaine: Un poco, pero a mi prometido le cumplo amarlo las veces que quiera

Kurt: Si por favor

K: _Entramos al jacuzzi para relajarnos un poco, lo comencé a besar, Dios mío estoy vuelto loco, como no sé, pero él me acomodó para poder hacerme el amor aquí, te amo tanto, quiero quedarme contigo, ser tu esposo, tener muchos hijos, amarnos muchos días, noches, hacerte de cenar, mañana al irme renunciaré a todo eso,_

Kurt: Umm...debes ser feliz con un...hombre...bueno...

Blaine: Tengo al hombre... bueno conmigo

Kurt: Quizás… no sea yo

Blaine: Mi amor...

B: _Chiquito por supuesto eres tú, salimos del jacuzzi, vamos a comer algo, no me ha dejado respirar, mi chiquito has de estar embarazado, estos días hemos estado como locos, tú buscándote llenar de mi y yo igual para soportar despertar mañana con la novedad de que te me fuiste. No teníamos ni cinco minutos de haber acabado de comer y te desamarré tu bata, voy a besar tu cuerpo, cuando lo toqué por primera vez, esa noche me saliste corriendo, ahora recibes cada caricia como si fuera la última._

K: _Ni quiero dormirme, él ya se quedó dormido, al menos con la cuestión de empacar no hubo problemas, tengo las maletas listas, las dejé cerca de la puerta para poder salir, además porque nos estorbaron cuando quien sabe cómo nos resbalamos de la cama y fuimos a dar al piso, ahí me amó, bueno ayer anduvimos desatados, el barco no se mueve ya, son las siete, con mucho cuidado, chin se movió, pero no despertó, voy a dejarte esta carta, va todo mi amor en ella, no me odies por favor, ojalá algún día me comprendas. Debo soportar las lágrimas, sino lo despertaré, me vestí intentando no hacer ruido, aunque más de una vez quise tirar algo para despertarlo, me abrazara con fuerzas, me besara y me impidiera irme, le daré un beso muy suave, es la última vez que nuestros labios están juntos, adiós mi amor._

B: _Dame fuerza para no levantarme, mi amor este beso no será el último, tú lo verás, me harás cometer un sacrilegio, profanar con mi presencia seguro el lugar donde solo sopla el viento, pero a quién le interesa, salió llorando mi Chiquito, ok, tomaré mucho aire, chin sentí feo, estoy llorando, me dejó una carta, qué dirá, "mi amor al despertar no estaré a tu lado, yo te amo, por favor no me odies por irme, estoy siendo quizás el hombre más tonto del planeta porque dejo a un hombre como tú, por desgracia siento una enorme responsabilidad con mis abuelos, bien o mal vieron por mi, no sé qué tanto es esa deuda, recuérdame con amor por favor, cada día y noche a tu lado fue maravilloso, tuviste mi primer beso, mi primera vez, creo que todo viví contigo por primera vez hasta algo tan simple como contemplar una puesta de sol, ayer te pedí tanto amor porque necesitaba guardarlo en mi para afrontar la desdicha de casarme con un hombre horrible, pero te juro no me pondrá una mano encima, hubiera sido tan feliz de convertirme en tu esposo, estar a tu lado donde fuera, el dinero no me interesa, solo tú, ¿Me amas?, espero que si y ese amor no te haga traer al malvado a flote, déjalo ahogado, conoce a un chico lindo y cásate, quisiera tener la forma de saber que serás feliz, en mi corazón siempre vivirás como lo más maravilloso, sé feliz por los dos, te amo". Chiquito voy a salir corriendo tras de ti en cuanto arregle este lío, te lo juro._

L: _Mi primo viene como si hubiera ido a un entierro, no más bien si él fuera el muerto,_

Kurt: ¿Y Harry?

Louis: Tomará otro vuelo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Louis: Porque conseguí boletos con descuento, pero no podían darnos los tres en el mismo vuelo, viajará en otro más tarde

Kurt: Ok

H: _Le vine a tocar al novio de Kurt, que digo, prometido, está con los ojos todos rojos,_

Harry: ¿Listo?

Blaine: Si, ya lo extraño

Harry: Deberás aguantar hasta en la noche

Blaine: Lo sé

B: _Bajamos del barco, Adam viene atrás de mi tan relajado, Wes está abajo despidiendo a cada uno de los empleados, ahí están los policías, Wes le hizo una seña y me detuvieron, pero no fui el único, se puso como loco el mocoso este, claro cuando tienes cola que te pise, bien vamos rumbo a la delegación, jamás había estado en una cárcel, bueno no es para tanto, me metieron en una oficina juntos con Adam, ni uno ha dicho nada, las horas están pasando, mi Chiquito en este momento debe estar llegando a la ciudad de México y de ahí tomaran el auto que les dejé, seguro con la pena en su corazón ni le hará preguntas a Louis._

Aeropuerto, Ciudad de México,

L: _Todo el vuelo se lo pasó llorando y apretando un perrito de peluche, su pobre diario quedó bañado de gotas de sus lágrimas, algunas páginas estarán con la tinta corrida, bien aquí está el auto, vamos a ese lugar, ¿cómo estará todo?_

Estación de Policías, Cancún,

H:_ Por fin pasaron la declaración, definitivamente son una bola de lentos aquí, en fin, hicieron el reconocimiento y por fin dejaron libre a Blaine, vamos como locos, este hombre quiere matarnos, por fin llegamos apenas rayando a tomar el avión, las horas de vuelo se le harán eternas._

Blaine: ¿Si le marcas a Louis?

Harry: Va sospechar

Blaine: Quiero tenerlo conmigo

Harry: Cálmate

Blaine: Me da miedo, sus abuelos pueden hacerle algo, él está embarazado

Harry: ¿Seguro?

Blaine: Mucho, no tuvo su regla, igual eran nervios o algo así, pero por las dudas, su abuela es una bestia

Harry: Lo golpeó muy feo

Blaine: Si, pero mi Chiquito no está solo me tiene a mi

Harry: Llegando al aeropuerto saldremos volando

Blaine: ¿Cuánto tiempo es?

Harry: Calculo haremos tres o cuatro horas, estaremos llegando a la siete u ocho a donde sopla el viento

Blaine: Irá oscureciendo

Harry: Eso te ayudará

Blaine: Así fuera a plena luz del sol lo haría

Carretera a donde sopla el viento,

K: _Mi prometido, debo esconder este anillo en la caja donde guardo las fotografías de mis papás y demás recuerdos, ¿cómo habrá tomado las cosas?, Dios por favor que me comprenda, se case y haga una linda familia; yo quería todo eso con él, vengo aquí rumbo a mi destino fatal, así se deben sentir los animales cuando los llevan al matadero._

Aeropuerto, Ciudad de México,

H:_ Casi arrestan a este hombre, quería golpear al de la aerolínea porque se tardaron en darnos las maletas, encontramos el auto, como yo conozco el camino lo convencí para manejar, sino con sus nervios ni uno, ni otro llegaremos con el hombre que amamos, con todo esto me dieron ganas de casarme con Louis, su historia de ellos dos sería digna de contarse en un libro._

Blaine: Acelera Harry

Harry: Voy en el límite, si nos detiene una patrulla sería peor

Blaine: Lo sé, ¿cómo estará mi chiquito?


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

K: _Llegamos, mi primo detuvo el auto, nos quedamos como a unos tres metros de la puerta del convento, estoy bajando las maletas con unas ganas de decirle que me lleve y buscar a mi prometido, estoy loco, eso lo debí pensar antes, lo abracé,_

Louis: Estás a tiempo de arrepentirte

Kurt: Es tarde, Blaine me ha de estar odiando a estas horas

Louis: Al menos se lo hubieras dicho de frente

Kurt: No tendría la fuerza para hacerlo, si lloraba iba a querer quedarme con él

Louis: Primo, ese hombre fue el primero en tu vida

Kurt: Y será el único, tal vez me case, pero

L: _Lo abracé porque comenzó a llorar, llegamos a la hora dicha, salió una monjita por su pinta, debe ser Sor Remedios, se quedó impávida la pobre señora, mi primo agarró su maleta_,

Kurt: Adiós, gracias por estos dos meses maravillosos

Louis: Pudiste tener una vida hermosa

Kurt: La perdí al bajarme del barco

Louis: Ahí está una monja

Kurt: Es Sor Remedios, me voy, despídeme de Harry, dale las gracias, el día que me sacaron dijeron que esperaban tuviera la oportunidad de conocer lo más importante

Louis: ¿El amor?

Kurt: Si, lo conocí y viví intensamente

Louis: Adiós

Kurt: Adiós

K: _Corrí, Sor Remedios me abrazó, ni preguntó nada, entramos sin decir una palabra, va jalando mi maleta, ahí está Alina, ella está amargada porque no tiene vocación, como me echó en cara lo del compromiso del viejo ese, si supieras, yo tuve a un novio maravilloso hasta me pidió casarme con él, pero lo dejé, llegamos a mi cuarto, Blaine quisiera vieras como vivo, así comprenderías que a mi los lujos ni me van, ni me vienen, estoy sentado en el catre de pie de milagro,_

Sor Remedios: ¿Por qué regresaste?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Sor Remedios: Hijo, esa carta era una falsificada, tus abuelos jamás mandaron nada, ¿dónde estuviste este tiempo?

Kurt: En un crucero

Sor Remedios: Ahí me imagino compraste esa ropa, te ves muy lindo con ella, pero te noto diferente y no es por la vestimenta

Kurt: No soy el mismo niño que se fue

Sor Remedios: ¿Quién eres ahora?

Kurt: Un hombre que conoció el amor en todo la extensión de la palabra

Sor Remedios: Mi niño

Kurt: Quizás haya pecado al entregarme al hombre que amaba, pero no lo siento así

Sor Remedios: Hijo, seguro ese desdichado te dejó, por eso deberías estar alejado de los hombres

Kurt: No Sor Remedios, él me pidió casarme, de hecho aquí traigo mi anillo

Sor Remedios: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kurt: Me enseñaron muy bien

Sor Remedios: Ayy no

Kurt: Si Sor Remedios, regresé porque aunque amo a Blaine con todo mi corazón, no podía abandonar a mis abuelos

Sor Remedios: Tus abuelos nos engañaron

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Sor Remedios: Cuando te dijimos lo del compromiso con ellos, no estábamos enteradas de todo, solo nos comentaron de presentarte a alguien, se nos hizo justo, estabas en edad de tener novio

Kurt: Ellos no me iban a presentar a alguien para tener novio, sino casarme

Sor Remedios: Nos enteramos hace como dos semanas calculo, también la edad de monstruo ese

Kurt: Sor Remedios

Sor Remedios: Eso debe ser hijo, hasta está exigiendo una prueba de virginidad para casarse contigo

Kurt: ¿Qué está pidiendo?

Sor Remedios: Un certificado de tu virginidad, a las cuatro vendrá la doctora para hacerte la revisión habitual

Kurt: Pues puedo decir que contestaré no a ninguna de sus preguntas

Sor Remedios: Me dijiste

Kurt: No fue ni un movimiento brusco, ni caída, ni nada así, fue al hacer el amor

Sor Remedios: ¿Quién es el muchacho?, ¿tienes sus datos?, podemos localizarlo, hijo no te puedes casar con ese viejo

Kurt: Es tarde Sor Remedios a estas horas mi prometido debe ir rumbo a N.Y.

N.Y.

C: Este hombre ni sus luces, voy a comunicarme con Wes, ¿le habrá dicho de mi urgencia?, bueno que cabeza la mía, él se iba a casar

Cassie: ¿En qué piensas?

Cooper: En mi hermano, estaba todo angustiado porque no llegaba

Cassie: Va a tardar, creo dijo que hasta dentro de dos días

Cooper: Lo olvidé, hasta le hablé a Wes, pero seguro es igual de olvidadizo que yo

Cassie: Estoy ansiosa por conocer al chico

Cooper: Somos dos, ese departamento de arriba no estará más solo habitado por un hombre

Cassie: Lo dejaremos de tener de invitado cada noche

Cooper: Igual y pueden cenar aquí

Cassie: Su esposo querrá apapacharlo como yo lo hago contigo

SR: _Este pobre niño se quedó dormido después de comer algo, le platiqué todo lo que él me dijo a la madre Superiora, más de tres veces le dio llanto, a mí también, eso que seguro me ocultó muchas cosas, su rostro no es el mismo, trae una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza extraña, ¿qué habrá sido de ese muchacho?, ¿cómo habrá tomado no encontrarlo a su lado?_

K: _Alina vino a molestar, ni siquiera le tomé atención a cada una de sus palabras, pero por andar queriendo martirizarme la mandaron castigada a lavar la loza, lo cual la enojó, llegó la doctora, estamos en la oficina de la madre Superiora, va a comenzar con sus habituales preguntas, creo le ahorraré saliva_

Doctora: Aquí tienes la bata, vete a cambiar y regresas para

Kurt: No hacen falta ni preguntas, ni que me revise

Doctora: Niño, ¿te caíste?, las monjas no me dijeron nada

Kurt: Dejé de ser virgen por hacer el amor con mi novio

Doctora: ¿Qué dijiste?

Kurt: Lo que oyó

D: _Casi me infarto, ¿dónde se consiguió este niño un novio?, Dios estando aquí encerrado, ¿se habrá escapado?, bueno al menos de alguna forma mi conciencia queda tranquila, cuando me pidieron este examen me dio tanto coraje, su abuela está loca, amargada y total quiere dinero porque su próximo ex esposo no la quiere mantener más, pues que se case ella,_

Doctora: ¿Pero cómo?

Kurt: Me escapé, es una larga historia, conocí a un hombre maravilloso y me regaló la noche más linda

Doctora: ¿No estás mintiendo?, ni sabes de eso

Kurt: No entendí, puedo decirle solo que conocí a un hombre en vivo y a todo color varias veces

Doctora: Muchacho, debo avisarles a tus abuelos sobre esto

Kurt: Si, hágalo, por mí no hay problema

Doctora: Lo haré hasta tarde para darte chance de escapar, lo hiciste una vez y podrás repetirlo

Kurt: No tengo a donde escapar, pero hágalo a la hora que quiera

K: _Aunque le aseguré mi falta de virginidad y por ello creo perdí mi valor comercial, me hizo las preguntas de rutina, le quedó claro que conocí demasiadas cosas con explicación y práctica a la vez, el reloj corre tan lento, está por oscurecer, ¿estarás en N.Y.?, ¿cómo habrás reaccionado?, igual puedo localizarte si mis abuelos no pueden venderme, que feo se oyó eso, pero así siento, voy a dormir._

A donde solo sopla el viento,

L: _8:15, he estado aquí fuera varias horas, mi primo de plano se daba una grandes aburridas en este lugar, nadie se viene a parar, ese auto, vamos a poner atención, madre mía es la abuela, está tocando como loca, voy a marcarles espero de señal esta cosa,_

Harry: Bueno

Louis: ¿Dónde vienen?

Harry: A cinco minutos de llegar, ¿por qué?

Louis: Los abuelos de Kurt están entrando al convento, hace rato vino una doctora

Harry: Ahora le meto velocidad y llegamos en dos

B: _Por fin, este es el lugar donde mi amor pasó tantos años, vamos a darnos prisa, la escalera, aunque por aquí no lo voy a sacar, su primo me recordó cómo llegar hasta el dormitorio de mi novio, esto es una locura, jamás hice algo atrabancado en mi vida de adolescente, ahora a mi edad, digo no estoy viejo, chiquito mira las cosas que hago por ti hermoso, bien la escalera está puesta, esto parece boca de lobo, no puedo ver si hay algo abajo, ni hablar, estará dura la caída, ouch, estuvo espinosa más bien, malvado, Louis no me dijo de estos... ouch.._

Blaine: Te pasas

Louis: No grites, apúrate, no le vayan a hacer algo

Blaine: Sí, estoy todo arañado

Louis: Así le probarás más tu amor

Blaine: Vas a ver

En la oficina de la directora,

SR:_ Su abuela ha estado gritando como loca alrededor de diez minutos, quiere hasta demandarnos, cómo es posible que su nieto haya perdido su virginidad, el señor para variar no dice nada, ¿será de palo?, mañana me voy a confesar, porque este día con tanta cosa he tenido unos pensamientos muy pecaminosos, la madre superiora me mandó a traerlo, claro por exigencia de la vieja esa, perdón Dios mío, pero no se vale, ¿qué fue eso?,_

Sor Remedios: Quién anda ahí

B: _Genial, ya me cachó una monjita, y ahora qué hago, seguro comenzará a gritar como loca, bien, salgamos porque si no se hará peor la cosa,_

Blaine: Yo

Sor Remedios: ¿Quién es usted?, ¿cómo se metió?, ¿qué le pasó?

Blaine: Lo más fácil que me pasó, caí en sus rosales

Sor Remedios: Joven los aplastó

Blaine: No sé

Sor Remedios: Los rosales es lo de menos, ¿usted qué intenta entrando a un convento y en estos dormitorios?, llamaré a la policía

Blaine: Espere madre, soy Blaine, novio de Kurt, vengo a buscarlo

Sor Remedios: ¿Usted es el prometido?

Blaine: Si, usted debe ser Sor Remedios

Sor Remedios: Si, la misma, venga, Dios lo mandó

Blaine: ¿A dónde voy?

Sor Remedios: El dormitorio de Kurt es para acá joven, no para donde usted iba

B: _Fue bueno haberme encontrado a la monjita, o mi novio no se orienta bien o Louis me dio mal las instrucciones, realmente este lugar es tan austero, mi chiquito para nada vivía con lujos, con razón me lo repetía tantas veces, prometo hacer un buen donativo a este lugar por haber cuidado tantos años a mi Chiquito, por fin llegamos, la madre abrió la puerta con cuidado, iba a entretener a sus abuelos para darme unos minutos para hablar con él, estás durmiendo, le di un beso, despertó, vas a pensar que estás soñando_

Blaine: Hola

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: ¿Me das otro besito?, te extrañé estas horas

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: Mis besos tiernos, ¿cómo podría vivir sin ellos?

Kurt: Ni yo, sueño muy bien

Blaine: Chiquito estoy aquí, siénteme no soy aire

K: _Sentí eso, está aquí, ¿cómo entró?, no me importa, nos abrazamos, vino por mi, estoy temblando, me besó,_

Kurt: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Blaine: Harry me trajo

Kurt: ¿Me odias?

Blaine: No hermoso, te amo, vine porque no puedo vivir sin ti, escúchame, tus abuelos no tienen ninguna deuda, el tal Cuadrado conoce a tu abuela, la cual... es un monstruo

Kurt: A ella la enseñaron a educar a golpes

Blaine: A parte de eso mi amor, tu abuelo tramitó el divorcio para irse con Verónica, tienes un tío más chico que tú

Kurt: ¿Hablas enserio?

Blaine: Si, chiquito, me puse a averiguar muchas cosas

B: _Lo besé, como me hiciste falta, lo cargué, se está riendo, chin alguien entré, ¿quién será esa mujer?, gritó como desesperada, mi chiquito está temblando, me tienes aquí para defenderte_

Blaine: Cállate

Alina: Esto es sacrilegio, te irás al infierno, metiste a un hombre aquí

Blaine: Él tiene un hombre de carne y hueso, no necesita estar haciéndose cosas solito, yo le doy muchos besos y amor

K: _No que no te callabas Alina, me ganó la risa, se pasó mi novio, vino por mi, al diablo, oops, perdón, estoy en lugar sagrado, me voy con él,_

Kurt: ¿Me llevas contigo?

Blaine: Hice todo un recorrido para eso, nos vamos a casar, ¿y el anillo?

Kurt: Lo guardé, creí haber perdido la maravillosa vida a tu lado

Blaine: Chiquito, vi en tus ojos la intención de hacer esto y planeé la forma de perseguirte, venir aquí donde sopla el viento únicamente y llevarte conmigo

Kurt: ¿Me amas?

Blaine: Mucho

A: _Este mocoso no puede ser feliz,_

Alina: Voy a avisarle a la superiora, tus abuelos están ahí

Kurt: ¡Mis abuelos!

Blaine: Si mi vida, pero no estás solo, aquí estoy yo

B: _Se fue la Alina esa, él y yo nos besamos, bien hermoso a preparar tu equipaje, nos llevaremos todo, abrió la cómoda, está de pie milagrosamente, de aquí a que empaca, no solo llévate mi vida lo indispensable,_

Blaine: Mi amor deja todo

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: Tardarás en empacar, vámonos

Kurt: Espera, deja llevarme la caja donde están las fotos de mi papá, el peluche que me regalaste, mi diario, las rosas

Blaine: Está bien, echa por ahí el traje de baño rojo que me vuelve loco

Kurt: Ok

K: _Entre los dos empacamos rápido, cómo voy a dejar mis cosas, al final metimos todo, raro, Alina seguro iría de chismosa, nadie ha venido, salimos del cuarto, claro antes,_

Kurt: Ves, no vivía en lujos

Blaine: Voy a darte la vida más hermosa, te lo juro

Kurt: ¿Llena de amor?

Blaine: Si chiquito

Afuera de su cuarto estaba Sor Remedios recargada en una puerta,

SR: _De ella se oyen gritos y golpes, ¿quién estará ahí?_

Sor Remedios: ¿Te vas?

Kurt: Si, vino hasta acá

Sor Remedios: Por amor

Blaine: Si madre, usted lo cuidó mucho estos años, yo lo cuidaré de ahora en adelante

Sor Remedios: Me da gusto, váyanse sigo deteniendo a esta chismosa y amargada, perdón dios,

Kurt: ¿Está Alina allá adentro?

Sor Remedios: Quería ir a traer a tus abuelos

Kurt: ¿Mi amor, puedo hablar con ellos?

Blaine: Chiquito

Kurt: Por favor

Blaine: Ok, pero te llevo conmigo

Kurt: Desde luego

B: _Mi Chiquito se despidió de Sor Remedios, caminamos abrazados hasta la dirección, bueno entremos,_

Kurt: ¿Me dejas entrar a mi solito?

Blaine: Pero

Kurt: Por favor

Blaine: Ok, al primer grito o ruido extraño entro

Kurt: Si, dame un beso

Blaine: Hermoso

Adentro de la dirección, su abuela daba vueltas con el puro en la mano, además de un cinturón en la otra, en cuanto Kurt abrió la puerta,

Abuela: _Este muchacho ligero de cascos igual que su madre, me las va a pagar, ¿quién es este mono?, quítate de aquí,_

Baje ese cinturón y mande lejos ese puro, le hace algo a mi novio y la refundo en la cárcel

Abuela: ¿Quién diablos eres tú?, Madre superiora, ¿cómo está este hombre aquí?

Madre Superiora: No sé

Kurt: Es mi novio abuela

Abuela: Insensato, tú estás comprometido

Blaine: Así es señora, conmigo

Abuela: No, con otro, al cual le harás creer que eres virgen, sino cancelará el compromiso

Blaine: Pues que pena, en primera él no es virgen, porque se entregó por amor a mi

Abuela: Te voy a acusar de abuso

K: _Ya salí de la espalda de Blaine, debo afrontar a mi abuela, total será casi puedo jurar la última vez que la vea,_

Kurt: Él no me hizo nada a fuerzas, yo me entregué a él por amor

Abuela: Estás diciendo una blasfemia

Kurt: No abuela, yo no sé como fue tu noche de bodas, pero mi primera vez al lado de Blaine fue hermosa

Abuela: Hijo de

Blaine: Sin tocarlo señora

Abuela: Quítame la mano de encima, madre llame a la policía

Madre Superiora: Si señora

MS: _Dios perdóname, hagamos la finta de que hablé, bueno según viene alguien en camino pero no, este muchacho fue de quien habló Sor Remedios, a quien él dejó por sentir una obligación con sus abuelos, no pequeño eso no existe, voy a buscarle sus papeles porque los va a necesitar, de todos modos ya los tenía preparados,_

Abuela: Te voy a refundir en la cárcel

Blaine: Señora, yo podría refundirla a usted, quiso chantajear a mi prometido porque su futuro ex esposo no piensa pasarle ni un peso y quiere casarse con Verónica, la cual habrá sabido ser una verdadera esposa, no como usted, que asco ha de ser tener una mujer fumando puro en la cama

Kurt: De acuerdo

Abuela: Tú cállate

Kurt: Me he aguantado bastante, no pensé que tu amargura llegara a tanto

Abuelo: Ven hijo

Blaine: Mi amor no vayas

Kurt: Déjame

K: _Me acerqué a mi abuelo y él me abrazó, realmente nunca fue malo conmigo,_

Abuelo: Hijo, perdona, estaba desesperado por librarme de esta mujer y poder casarme con Verónica

Kurt: ¿Dónde está ella?

Abuelo: En una casa lejos de donde tu abuela no pudiera hacerle daño a ella y a tu tío

Kurt: ¿Si tengo un tío?

Abuelo: Si hijo, está más chico que tú, Verónica cuando se enteró de los planes de esta mujer me dijo que no lo permitiera, y eso pienso hacer

Kurt: ¿Qué dijiste?

Abuelo: Lo que oíste, ¿usted le pidió matrimonio a él?

Blaine: Si señor, Kurt aceptó casarse conmigo

Kurt: Lo amo abuelo

Abuelo: Bien, al menos algo haré bien, muchos años aguanté ver como esta te maltrataba, espero pagar en parte esos días, Madre ¿podría darme los papeles de Kurt?

Madre Superiora: Si aquí tiene

Abuela: No se los de

Abuelo: Quita las manos de ellos

B: _Su abuelo aventó a la señora al suelo, Chiquito mejor salimos de aquí antes de que la cosa se ponga más gorda, su abuelo le dio los papeles, mi Hermoso se despidió de la madre superiora, su abuela quería pegarle, pero el señor la sostuvo, la madre superiora le dio la bendición, por fin salimos de ahí con sus papeles en sus manos y con una sonrisa enorme de los dos,_

Kurt: ¿Por dónde salimos?, ¿qué te pasó?

Blaine: Nada mi amor

Kurt: Estás arañado

Blaine: Tu primo no me habló de la existencia de los rosales

Kurt: ¿Te caíste en ellos?

Blaine: Si y me rasguñé todo

Kurt: Pobrecito

Sor Remedios: Esperen

Kurt: ¿Qué pasa Sor Remedios?

Sor Remedios: Toma hijo, son unas cremas y también otras cosas para curar a tu prometido

Kurt: Gracias

Sor Remedios: De nada, vengan les voy a abrir la puerta, váyanse, tu abuela agarró el teléfono y marcó a la policía

Blaine: No otra vez

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: En la mañana estuve ahí

Kurt: Cierto mi amor, no, ven salgamos de aquí, por donde entró salimos Sor Remedios, para no meterla en problemas

Blaine: Mi amor, tú no puedes escalar

Kurt: Hay una parte baja, si me ayudas

Blaine: Chiquito, y si le hace daño a nuestro bebé

Kurt: ¿Estaré embarazado?

Blaine: Yo digo que si

Sor Remedios: Ahh no niño, por la puerta se va de mano de su prometido

K: _Nos sacó por donde dijo, no pude evitar llorar, jamás volveré a ver este lugar o uno nunca sabe, me abrazó_

Blaine: Chiquito, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: ¿Irte a vivir a N.Y.?

Kurt: A cualquier lugar iría contigo

Blaine: Ves, te cumplí la promesa

Kurt: ¿La de buscar un hombre bueno?

Blaine: Si, lo vine a buscar a donde sopla el viento

K: _Mi primo y Harry estaban felices al verme salir con él, aunque mi primo se rió, según él quería hacerlo más dramático, si lo veía llegar lleno de sangre doblaría las manitos, pero si con solo verlo fue suficiente, llegamos a la ciudad de México cerca de las once de la noche, nos hospedamos en un hotel muy bonito, otra vez me llamaron señor Anderson, él dijo que desde mañana sería oficial, lo que no entendí, mi amor,_

Blaine: Chiquito fue horrible no encontrarte a mi lado

Kurt: Para mi irme, gracias por buscarme

Blaine: Te dije que así fuera dormidito te llevaba conmigo

B: _Me besó, desabrochó su camisa lentamente, nos sentamos en la cama, extrañe su norte, mi chiquito, cómo podría vivir sin acariciarlo, sin besarlo, que tú hagas lo mismo con mi norte, bajar hasta llegar al sur, reír mientras nos amamos, sentir la respiración a todo, estos besos que te dieron asco y hoy me das con más amor que nunca, si vas a ser solo mío_

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: Esta noche es

Kurt: ¿Qué es?

Blaine: La última que pasamos

Kurt: ¿Qué?

* * *

Comienza la cuenta regresiva, solo 5 capítulos más! U.u

Hasta mañana=)


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

K: _Efectivamente anoche fue nuestra última noche como novios, hoy muy temprano me despertó, nos dimos un baño delicioso los dos juntos, encontramos unas batas de baño con unas iniciales de nosotros muy lindas, me hizo abrir el closet, casi me desmayo, me sostuvo para evitar que fuera a dar al piso, enfrente de mi tengo un esmoquin de novio hermoso,_

Blaine: ¿Nos casamos hoy a las 12:00?

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: ¿Te gustó tu traje?

Kurt: Es hermoso

Blaine: Tu primo lo eligió, le llevé unas revistas y él me dio el número del modelo

Kurt: Está lindo

Blaine: En un rato van a venir a ayudarte para arreglarte

Kurt: ¿Nos vamos a casar por el civil?

Blaine: Si mi amor, con los exámenes de sangre para ver si estabas embarazado pude entregar pruebas de sangre de los dos, yo tenía unos recientes y me los aceptaron, mi hermano me faxeó mis papeles y los tuyos Wes me ayudó facilitándome lo necesario

Kurt: Hiciste todo eso

Blaine: Aja, nos vamos a casar en un pequeño salón aquí en el hotel, estará tu primo, parece que localizó a sus papás, Wes habrá llegado con su esposa

Kurt: ¿Estoy soñando?

Blaine: No Hermoso, ¿te pellizco?

Kurt: Ay

Blaine: Ves, es la realidad, no podría estar sin ti

Kurt: Ni yo, por más intento de llenarme de ti el último día, no me bastaba

Blaine: Casi me matas

Kurt: Lo siento

Blaine: Chiquito, no hagas esa carita, no llores

Kurt: Te amo y te dejé, me aterraba pensar que volviera el malvado

Blaine: Lo aniquilaste, solo está el hombre a quien le devolviste el corazón y los buenos sentimientos

Salón del hotel,

L: _Según el prometido de mi primo sería algo sencillo, lo es en esencia, pero todo está arreglado tan hermoso, ¡extraño!, en los adornos están unas conchas blancas, dos meses se fueron volando, cuando accedió salir del convento, no esperaba lograr tanto, bien dicen siempre hay un roto para un descocido, en este caso hubo un roto del corazón para un desconocido en el arte del amor._

B: _Lo dejé solo con las señoritas de la estética del hotel, yo me vestí muy rápido, él todavía se quedó en bata, su primo en cuanto entró me corrió del cuarto, debía verlo con el esmoquin hasta el momento de la boda, más adelante le daré a mi Chiquito su boda por la iglesia la cual seguramente querrá, los preparados de las monjitas me ayudaron a cerrar mis rasguños rápido, ahí viene Harry,_

Harry: ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Blaine: Feliz, me voy a casar con el hombre más maravilloso de este planeta

Harry: ¿Estás seguro de casarte?

Blaine: Mucho, de no haberlo estado no me hubiera ido a meter a un convento, saltar la barda esa que sus 2 metros y medio seguro tenía

Harry: Y la caída en los rosales

Blaine: Se pasó Louis, y mi Chiquito ni me vio los rasguños hasta después

Harry: Según él quería hacerte ver mártir

Blaine: Realmente fui un loco, además me dio mal las instrucciones iba al lado contrario

Harry: Él siempre es muy desorientado

Blaine: Quizás sea de familia, porque las instrucciones las dio mi Chiquito y no estaban claras

Harry: Vas a llevarte a un hombre muy bueno

Blaine: Lo sé, yo según me quedaría soltero para el resto de mi vida

Harry: Pero este crucero cambió tu vida

Blaine: Totalmente, además haberle echado el ojo justamente a mi Chico inocente

Harry: Realmente lo era, ahora no creo lo sea tanto

Blaine: Sigue guardando esa inocencia, pero aprendió y aprendí mucho en estos dos meses

Harry: Se enseñaron los dos

Blaine: Vieras que si, aunque estaba alejado del mundo algunas de las enseñanzas de las monjas no eran tan arcaicas, como su ganar ganar

Harry: ¿Cómo es eso?

Blaine: Así me digamos chantajeó para pedirles perdón a cada uno de los chicos los cuales había tomado como conquista

Harry: ¿Qué ganabas?

Blaine: Mi cena

Harry: Um, ¿te preparaba algo de cenar?

Blaine: No exactamente

K: _Siento como si estuviera en las nubes, me hubiera muerto o algo así, poco a poco me han ido transformando, viene la hora de la verdad, mi primo me está ayudando a ponerme el esmoquin, tuvo buen gusto, la tela es sumamente linda,_

Louis: Te quedó muy bien

Kurt: Siento todo esto como un sueño

Louis: No lo es

Kurt: ¿Qué hora es?

Louis: Faltan diez minutos para las doce

Kurt: Ya es hora

Louis: Casi, te faltan los accesorios

Kurt: ¿También los elegiste?

Louis: No, estos los debió comprar tu prometido

Kurt: Ayer me dijo que sería nuestra última noche como novios

Louis: Según yo te iba a llevar a dormir conmigo, porque normalmente la noche previa a la boda no se quedan juntos los novios

Kurt: Nosotros adelantamos la noche de bodas

Louis: Independientemente de eso, hasta si viven juntos

Kurt: Yo quería estar al lado de él, pensé haberlo perdido

Louis: Él habló con Harry y conmigo, nos pidió nuestra ayuda

Kurt: ¿Por qué me llevaste hasta allá?

Louis: Porque él me lo pidió, debía demostrarte como te amaba e ir a meterse ahí era prueba de ello

Kurt: Si totalmente

B: _Son las doce, seguro mi novio estará listo, pero Louis no lo ha de dejar bajar, para hacerla de emoción, voy a ser un hombre casado, llegaré a mi casa y él me estará esperando, podremos pasar hermosas veladas, ir a disfrutar de conciertos, paseos, mil cosas, la luna de miel se la de adelanté, pero en cuanto pueda negociar unas vacaciones lo haré, todo está en orden, Wes está muerto de la risa,_

Wes: ¿Dónde quedó el hombre malvado?

Blaine: Se quedó en alguna parte del mar

Wes: Según tú nada de casarte

Blaine: Por ahí dicen que jamás digas nunca

Wes: En eso tienes razón, voy a quedar libre de mis cargas de conciencia

Blaine: ¿Cuáles?

Wes: Las conquistas a mi me pesaban, algunos chicos se endiosaban contigo y cuando los dejabas sufrían mucho, mi esposa muchas veces casi me ahorca por apoyarte en eso

Blaine: Espero no pagar en mi hijo lo que hice

Wes: Te arrepientes, eso es lo importante

Blaine: Me hicieron arrepentirme, Kurt hasta vio viable pedir perdón a cada uno

Wes: Lo hubieras hecho de forma presente

Blaine: Ni se te ocurra decirlo frente a él

Wes: Hablando del novio

K: _Me tiemblan mis piernas de la emoción que siento, corrió en cuanto me vio entrar, nos dimos un beso, caminé de su brazo hasta donde está una mesa con un señora con lentes, la cual debe ser quien nos va a casar, estamos con nuestras manos izquierdas adelante de nosotros cruzadas, como ese día en el cual ahogamos al gemelo malvado, comenzó a leer el acta, nos preguntó si habíamos venido por nuestra plena voluntad, cosa a la cual nosotros contestamos al mismo tiempo que si, la juez se rió, estamos tan ansiosos, lo quiero besar, firme y mi mano temblaba mucho, la de él también, mi primo y Harry fueron mis testigos, por parte de él fue Wes y su esposa_

Jueza: Los declaro marido y marido

B: _Lo abracé y nos besamos, a los dos se nos llenaron los ojos de lágrimas con la emoción, pero su tía nos las cortó porque dijo son un mal augurio, además es un momento de felicidad y realmente lo es, son muy poquitos invitados, lo cual no importa, él y yo estamos casados, voy a llegar con mi esposo a N.Y., presiento mi departamento tendrá muchos cambios, desde la vez del engaño me dio por decorarlo según la esposa de mi hermano de una forma tan lúgubre que a mis sobrinos les daba miedo irse a meter ahí, lo veían como la casa del terror. En unas horas más tomaremos el avión para irnos, llegando allá debo tramitar su residencia, ver lo de su universidad, enseñarla a desplazarse en N.Y., comprar el super, tantas cosas, estamos bailando abrazados, su primo me pidió hablar a solas con él ¿qué le querrá decir?_

K_: Estoy tan contento, creo se refleja en mis ojos y en mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja, soy ahora si oficialmente el señor Anderson - Hummel, en tres horas más tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto, de ahí a conocer lo desconocido, será una nueva etapa en mi vida, acabo de dejar atrás por completo los años de oscurantismo en los cuales mi abuela me hizo la vida de cuadritos, no todo fue malo y eso gracias a las monjitas, a Verónica, espero algún día tener la oportunidad de conocer a mi tío, mi primo según quiere hablar seriamente conmigo,_

Louis: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Feliz, tan dichoso

Louis: Ves, nadie tenía derecho de decidir con quién debías compartir tu vida

Kurt: Lo sé, fui un tonto de sentirme comprometido con mis abuelos

Louis: Quizás haya sido una mala decisión, afortunadamente conquistaste el corazón de tu esposo y él te fue a buscar

Kurt: Malo lo hiciste caer en los rosales, te hablé infinidad de veces de ellos

Louis: Estaban completamente en mi mente, también que la barda fue la más alta del convento, quise ponerle y yo creo el mismo destino le puso muchas pruebas para demostrar sus sentimientos por ti

Kurt: Puede ser

Louis: Bueno primo, estás por emprender el viaje a una nueva vida

Kurt: Si, mientras bailaba con él pensaba en como tú dices desde hace dos meses dejé la vida de oscurantismo en la cual me hizo vivir mi abuela

Louis: Tu abuela estaba muy resentida, hasta el día de hoy mis papás mientras desayunábamos y conocían a su futuro yerno

Kurt: Tú y Harry

Louis: Yo creo ahí me quedo, digo después de todo lo que ha hecho a mi lado, ese hombre me ama

Kurt: Si, estoy tan agradecido con los dos, se arriesgaron al irme a sacar del convento, aparte en esos dos meses de crucero el hecho de mantenerte ocupado me permitió conocer con Blaine todo lo que las monjitas jamás me explicaron

Louis: Aquí entre nos, yo también andaba ocupado en esos menesteres, Harry y yo nos adentramos en una relación más sería e intensa durante los primeros días, te descuidé

Kurt: Valió la pena, así me vi obligado a recibir de él las explicaciones a todas las sensaciones que iba experimentando a su lado, porque al rozar sus labios sentía algo tan extraño, en fin mil cosas

Louis: El hombre te dio clases para entender todo eso

Kurt: Si, me enseñó a adentrarme en ese arte se podría decir de hacer el amor

Louis: Para venir del siglo pasado te aleccionaron muy bien y rápido

Kurt: Según yo solo tendría esos dos meses a su lado, quería devorarme al mundo

B: _Lo siento no aguanté más, alcancé a escuchar eso, le di un beso en su cuello y él se rió, eso de devorarse al mundo estoy totalmente de acuerdo, aunque el último día de crucero_

Blaine: Me querías devorar a mi

Kurt: Perdón, quería guardar mucho amor para soportar la vida sin ti

K: _Ahí viene Harry, pobre de mi prometido, como dice me lo quería comer, que rico beso nos dimos,_

Blaine: Pero no contabas con la astucia de tu prometido

Kurt: La verdad no, cuando me besó juraba estar soñando

Blaine: Tú me hiciste prometerte buscar al hombre bueno y eso hice

Kurt: No me refería a mi

Blaine: Para mi eras tú o nadie más, volver solo a N.Y. me destrozaría

Kurt: ¿Hoy mismo se van?

Blaine: Si, en un rato debemos salir al aeropuerto por eso elegí este hotel para estar más cerca, llegando voy a encontrar a mi hermano colgado de la lámpara

Kurt: ¿Estará enojado?

Blaine: No mi amor, siempre que viajo se le vienen muchos problemas, dice que yo soy el cerebro de las finanzas, para él los números son como jeroglíficos egipcios

Louis: Bueno como queda poco tiempo para charlar, ¿qué planes tienes para mi primo?, voy a estar al pendiente de él

Blaine: Quiero hacerlo feliz, darle una vida plena

Louis: Esa respuesta es muy ambigua

Blaine: Vamos a ver lo de su universidad, hicimos el trámite vía Internet y solo faltaba presentar algunos exámenes de diagnóstico

Harry: ¿Va a iniciar este semestre?

Kurt: Yo creo que sí

Louis: ¿Por qué esa cara primo?

Kurt: ¿Podré si estoy embarazado?

Louis: Tendrás muy poco, un semestre de cajón si lo puedes terminar

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Lo veremos llegado el momento, estando haya le haré unos estudios y veremos si está o no embarazado

Louis: Espero recibir la noticia por un medio el cual no sea la carta

Kurt: Sé mandar correos ya

Louis: Por fin dejaré de pelearme con la de correos

K: _Estuvimos un rato más en la fiesta, mi tío me dio una carta en la cual mi padre una vez le explicó con puntos y señas porque había una separación con la familia de mi mamá, la cual leeré después,_

Blaine: Hora de irnos precioso

Kurt: Voy a despedirme de mi primo

Blaine: Nos acompañarán al aeropuerto, ¿te vas así o te cambias?

Kurt: Me cambio, está lindo el traje, pero creo sería mucho viajar con él

B: _Subimos a la habitación, todas las cosas están empacadas ya, los dos nos pusimos más cómodos, vamos rumbo al aeropuerto, Wes me dio un regalo muy interesante, muchas conchas blancas, si supiera, él me dio una así la cual conservo, volvió al hombre de malos sentimientos a quien verdaderamente solía ser, lloró un poquito cuando se despidió de su primo, estamos sentados en el avión, se quiso ir en la ventanilla, esos ojos que ven todo con una alegría tan grande, se recargó en mi hombro,_

Blaine: No llores, vendrás a visitarlo

Kurt: ¿Me vas a dejar venir?

Blaine: Nop

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: Voy a venir contigo, porque a ti no te dejo solo ni un segundo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: No te me vayan a robar

Kurt: Eso es imposible porque yo solo quiero estar contigo

Blaine: ¿Qué piensas?

Kurt: Una vez me dijiste que si nos enamorábamos de tal forma

Blaine: En la cual no podríamos estar separados

Kurt: Si, aquí vengo contigo

Blaine: Porque fui por ti, sino

Kurt: Perdón

Blaine: Chiquito, ¿te demostré con esa acción mi amor?

Kurt: Mucho

Blaine: ¿Tienes sueño?

Kurt: Un poco

Blaine: Cierra tus ojos

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

B: _Ahora si la cumplí, me lo traje durmiendo, pobrecito llevaba dos noches sin poder dormir, porque esa noche antes de llegar a Cancún no habrá pegado el ojo en toda la noche, ¿estará embarazado?, no puedo negarlo, me daría una enorme felicidad, yo también voy a intentar dormir algo, así los dos llegamos con pilas. El vuelo estuvo muy tranquilo, recogimos el equipaje, está asombrado y creo espantado de ver tanta gente, todo tan grande, vamos a tomar un taxi, creo que no,_

Cooper: Hola hermano

Blaine: Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

Cooper: Tu cuñada me mandó a recogerte, tú debes ser Kurt

Kurt: Si soy yo

Cooper: Encantado de conocerte

Blaine: Déjame presentártelo formalmente, mi amor él es mi hermano Cooper, hermano él es Kurt mi chiquito el cual ahora es mi esposo

Kurt: Mucho gusto

Cooper: El gusto es mío, realmente como le hayas quitado esa amargura, te vas a ir al cielo

Blaine: Nop, se irá conmigo a mi departamento

Cooper: Es Penthouse estás muy cerca

K: _Su hermano me hizo reír, yo no sé de autos, pero este es enorme y muy lujoso, tiene un símbolo de una estrellita, en fin, va a decir su hermano que me sacó de un rancho, vengo asombrado viendo cada edificio, la gente, todo es tan diferente, me vine al siglo moderno, dejé la era del oscurantismo. Cassie nos recibió con una cena, sus sobrinos son bien lindos y tiernos, estuvimos hablando un rato, pero nos dejaron venir porque hoy,_

Blaine: Mi amor, ¿quieres seguir durmiendo?

Kurt: No, quiero tener mi noche de bodas con mi esposo

Blaine: Si, será nuestra primera noche como esposos, ¿cómo te hago el amor?

Kurt: Como tú quieras, soy el hombre más dichoso de este planeta

Blaine: Y yo también

B: _Fue tan lindo hacer el amor, fui el único hombre en su vida, de según yo todas las tonterías las cuales pensaba al amarnos, no fueron para nada eso, la recámara no se nos hizo suficiente, habíamos ido por agua y terminamos haciendo el amor en la sala, acostados en la alfombra, está viendo cada cosa en el departamento_

Blaine: ¿Qué te parece?

Kurt: Me gustó mucho la noche de bodas con mi esposo

Blaine: Si mi Chiquito

Kurt: Sip, también la adelantada

Blaine: ¿Sentiste miedo ese día?

Kurt: Algo en mi corazón me decía que no sería un horror y tú me amabas

Blaine: Me hiciste romper mis reglas, estoy feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo

Kurt: Y yo de estar a tu lado, vamos a compartir una vida juntos

Blaine: Así es, oye, ¿te gusta el departamento?

Kurt: Está…

Blaine: Tu carita, tienes autorización para cambiar todo

Kurt: Mejor los dos lo acoplamos al gusto de ambos

Blaine: De acuerdo, mi esposo ¿está feliz?

Kurt: Mucho, vas a decir que te quiero matar

Blaine: Chiquito, se me irá la noche y la vida entera amándote

* * *

K: _El día de ayer se lo tomó, eso quiere decir que digamos esta es mi segunda mañana oficial en N.Y., me levanté temprano para no despertarlo fui a la cocina, la cual cuando llegué antes de ayer estaba vacía, ayer fuimos al super donde compramos comida, ollas, sartenes y todo es tipo de utensilios, también me compró algunos electrodomésticos para facilitarme la vida, estoy picando fruta, ¿qué le haré de desayunar?, vamos a hacerle algo ligero, porque aquí las costumbres son otras, debo levantarlo a las nueve debe salir rumbo a su oficina la cual no está muy lejos, pero según su hermano tiene una pila enorme de pendientes esperándolo en su escritorio, me decidí por hacerle unos hot cakes, jugo, fruta y café, un beso para despertarte,_

Kurt: Buenos días

Blaine: Buenos días Chiquito

B: _Se siente tan lindo no despertar y estar solo, meterme a bañar e irme a desayunar a la cafetería de la esquina, con varios desconocidos al lado pero solo en esencia, lo jalé a la cama, no quiero ir a trabajar, ahora entiendo a mi hermano, a él se le hacía a veces tan pesado ir al trabajo, quería quedarse con Cassie y sus hijos, ahora yo deseo lo mismo, pero anduve fuera dos meses, mi escritorio y la oficina debe ser una revolución andando, que rico beso,_

Kurt: Arriba, se te hará tarde para irte a la oficina y se enfriará el desayuno

Blaine: ¡Me hiciste de desayunar!

Kurt: Sip, preparé algo lo cual espero te guste

Blaine: Primero desayunamos y luego nos metemos a bañar

Kurt: Como quieras

K: _Los dos fuimos al comedor en bata, le serví su jugo, soy un hombre casado, con un hombre al cual adoro, mi vida hace tres meses no la imaginaba como está siendo, ayer aparte del super, nos dimos una vuelta por la zona, realmente vive entre lugares muy lujosos, además de eso fuimos al banco a tramitar una cuenta, yo no le vi caso, pero él insistió, así según él podré hacer mis compras o cualquier cosa sin estarle pidiendo, también dimos una vuelta por varios lugares entre ellos un museo y un parque, el gimnasio a donde todos se quedaron asombrados al verlo entrar conmigo, un hombre el cual dijo ser su entrenador mencionó en forma de broma que lo aliviaba saberlo derecho, cuando le estaba sirviendo café me jaló y estamos terminando de desayunar yo sentado en sus piernas_

Kurt: ¿Te gustó el desayuno?

Blaine: Mucho, no lo hice solo, sino con mi hombre bueno, realmente la historia contigo fue diferente

Kurt: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Blaine: Porque en la noche en la cual te entregaste a mi, yo juré hacer la historia contigo diferente, no herirte, aunque si lo hice en dos ocasiones con mi salvajismo y luego al desconfiar de ti

Kurt: Creo quedamos a mano al irme y dejarte

Blaine: Eso si

Kurt: Vamos a bañarnos o se te hará tarde

Blaine: No quiero ir a trabajar

Kurt: Anda, no pongas esa cara

Blaine: Quiero quedarme contigo

Kurt: Mi amor

K: _Casi lo arrastré a la regadera, yo también quisiera estar contigo todo el día, pero debes ir a trabajar, además según las pocas cosas de las cuales Sor Remedios me llegó a hablar del matrimonio fue darnos un espacio, además juntos nos la pasamos amando todo el día, a todo esto, ni he reglado, ¿estaré embarazado?, sería lindo, aunque me impediría hacer mi carrera,_

Blaine: ¿En qué piensas?

Kurt: Si estoy o no embarazado

Blaine: ¿Te gustaría?

Kurt: Mucho, aunque también hacer mi carrera

Blaine: Puedes hacer las dos cosas

Kurt: ¿Se podría?

Blaine: Cassie aunque tiene a sus hijos terminó su carrera con el pequeño recién nacido

Kurt: ¿De verdad?

Blaine: Si, estudió donde tú lo harás, dan facilidades, además puedes tomar la cantidad de materias que tú desees, no te obligan a un número específico

Kurt: Me gustaría hacer mi carrera para poder trabajar y no ser una carga para ti

Blaine: Para nada eres eso, quiero quedarme

Kurt: Mi amor anda

B: _Me trajo casi a la fuerza a la regadera y me sacó de ahí igual, me ayudó a elegir mi ropa, también separó la de tintorería, el día de hoy viene Doña Consuelo, ella se encarga de limpiar el departamento y en sus palabras lograr hacer habitable este lugar, estoy vestido y él también, está muerto de la risa, movió su cabeza, ayy me sacó de la recámara_

Kurt: Vi tus negras intenciones

Blaine: Ouch, si eran muy claritas

Kurt: Debes ir a trabajar, sino en lugar de verme tu hermano como héroe, seré para él una mala influencia

Blaine: Él muchas veces se quedó sin ir a la oficina, más cuando nació su hija

Kurt: Pues guarda esos días para cuando nazca el tuyo, ahora a la oficina

Blaine: ¿Nacerá pronto?

Kurt: Ni idea

Blaine: Mañana me hago un hueco y nos vamos temprano a hacerte los análisis

Kurt: De acuerdo

K: _Después del acuerdo, nos comenzamos a besar, lo voy a llevar a la puerta o no se irá,_

Blaine: Quiero amarte, tus abuelos no necesitaron buscarme por cielo, mar y tierra para casarme contigo

Kurt: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Blaine: Un día mientras hacíamos el amor lo pensé

Kurt: Deja de hacerme cosquillas, ellos no te buscaron, tú me fuiste a buscar

Blaine: Me moría sin ti

Kurt: Y yo también, Blaine se te hará tarde

Blaine: Ok, vengo a comer

Kurt: ¿Aquí acostumbran hacer cena?

Blaine: Pero a la una hay un lunch

Kurt: Bueno te espero

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

B: _Me sacó por fin, mi hermano venía subiendo, habrá sospechado mis intenciones de no querer ir a trabajar, está muerto de la risa, muchas veces sobretodo después del rompimiento con Sebastián me daba de alguna forma coraje verlo tan feliz y yo en el lado contrario, le decía comentarios muy mordaces y ahora él se está desquitando,_

Cooper: ¿Te querías quedar?

Blaine: Toda la mañana has estado con lo mismo

Cooper: Seguro no has de querer estar almorzando conmigo, sino con tu esposo

Blaine: La verdad si, a estas horas Doña Consuelo lo habrá conocido

K: _La señora quien hacía este lugar habitable es muy graciosa, es de República Dominicana, me ha platicado tantas cosas_

Doña Consuelo: Tuvo suerte, el señor es un hombre muy noble, medio se amargó

Kurt: Pero ya no está así, al menos eso espero

Doña Consuelo: Debe de no estarlo, usted es un hombre muy bello

Kurt: Gracias, oiga usted sabe de algún lugar como mercado o algo así, porque ayer me llevó al super, compramos casi enlatados, nada fresco, quiero prepararle algo rico para la cena

Doña Consuelo: Le mejorará la economía al señor, y si sé donde queda un lugar como ese

Kurt: ¿Puede llevarme?

Doña Consuelo: Desde luego señor

Kurt: Llámame Kurt siento raro escuchar esa palabra, no estoy tan grande

Doña Consuelo: De hecho se ve chiquito

Kurt: ¿Me veo muy chiquito?

Doña Consuelo: Un poco, no mucho

Kurt: Tengo 21 años

Doña Consuelo: Si está joven

K: _Me trajo a un lugar muy bien surtido, le haré una rica cena, espero le agrade, me tomé la libertad de agarrar un vino, oops, si estoy embarazado no puedo tomar, ni hablar lo guardaremos, por fin llegó, pobre trae una cara bien cansada, corrió a abrazarme, yo iba saliendo de la cocina, casi me tira con todo y traste donde traía la ensalada_

Kurt: Ay, ¿cómo estás?

Blaine: Bien

Kurt: ¿Tienes hambre?

Blaine: Un poco, me das otro besito

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: Que rico

Kurt: Lávate las manos para sentarnos a cenar y me platiques como estuvo tu día

Blaine: Si

B: _Fui a lavarme como niño obediente las manos, van a extrañarme en el restaurante donde usualmente iba a cenar cuando mi hermano y Cassie no se apiadaban de mi, regresé y él había terminado de poner la mesa, esto se ve bien rico, hizo una ensalada, pescado, ¿de dónde habrá sacado todo?, ni idea, pero está delicioso, claro antes de probarlo dimos las gracias, en la mañana yo creo se le olvidó_

Kurt: ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Blaine: Muy cansado, había varios problemas con unos proveedores y problemas con los cheques de unos clientes

Kurt: ¿Todo se arregló?

Blaine: Me quedaron pendientes como tres cosas, pero mañana las saco

Kurt: Bueno, ¿te gustó la cena?

Blaine: Si está riquísima, ¿qué hiciste tú todo el día?

Kurt: Verás en la mañana Doña Consuelo estuvo aquí arreglando el departamento y le di una ayudadita, después me llevó a una especie de mercado aquí cerca para comprar algunas cosas con las cuales preparé la cena

Blaine: ¿Entonces no te aburriste en la mañana?

Kurt: Para nada, luego como a la una Cassie me invitó a ir con ella a una cafetería aquí cerca para hacer el lunch con ella y unas amigas, no quería ir porque no te avisé, pero me convenció, espero no te moleste

Blaine: En lo absoluto mi amor, yo estaba un tanto angustiado en el trabajo, me preocupaba que estarías aquí encerradito aburriéndote

Kurt: No, después del lunch estuve en su departamento un rato jugando con tus sobrinos y ella me dio algunos tips para moverme si necesitaba algo, además de algunas cosas útiles si inicio mi carrera y estoy embarazado

Blaine: ¿Cuándo debías hacer tus exámenes de diagnóstico?

Kurt: Mañana

Blaine: Ok, nos levantamos temprano hacemos lo de los estudios de ahí te llevo a la universidad para tus exámenes y regreso por ti

Kurt: Si quieres nada más me llevas, yo me regreso solo, no estarás esperándome hasta que termine

Blaine: Y si te me pierdes, no, voy a estar todo preocupado

Kurt: Oye, voy a vivir aquí, debo aprender a moverme por mi mismo y no depender para todo de ti

Blaine: Tienes razón

Kurt: Terminamos de cenar, ¿quieres ver un rato la televisión?

Blaine: Si me agrada la idea

Kurt: Bueno, llevo los trastes a la cocina, los lavo y ahora te alcanzo

Blaine: No Chiquito, mejor los lavamos juntos

Kurt: Ok

K: _La televisión ni la prendimos, después de lavar los trastes nos comenzamos a besar y salí corriendo a la recámara, sino en la cocina me hacía el amor, está loquito y yo por él, estaba mal, ¿cómo iba a poder estar sin él?, no iba a aguantar capaz cometía una locura como esa de la proa._

B: _Esta es la segunda noche como esposos, sentí algo tan especial al llegar y correr a sus brazos, besarlo, no haber cenado solo, lavar los platos y seguir platicando de mis cosas, escucharlo como fue su primer día solito en N.Y., puse el despertador, después de amarnos, mañana será un día ajetreado, los exámenes urge hacértelos porque si no estás embarazado, volvemos a cuidarnos, quiero una vida tranquila para ti y no verte todo ajetreadao como anduvo Cassie._

K: _Amaneció de nuevo y estoy a su lado, no fue un sueño, soy su esposo, por cierto, se me olvidaba contar, aquí en Estados Unidos se tiene la costumbre de que puedo tomar el apellido de mi esposo, yo no quise, mi papá siempre fue muy bueno conmigo, Dios me lo dejó poco tiempo al igual que a mi mamá, pero mis días de tristezas se han ido._

B: _Estamos en el hospital, le tomaron la prueba de sangre, por la tarde él vendrá a recoger los resultados, tengo un sentimiento un tanto encontrado, por un lado si quisiera verlo embarazado, pero por el otro no, porque él es muy joven, no ha disfrutado su vida._

K: _Después de los análisis me trajo a desayunar a un lugar muy rico, lo noto un tanto extraño, según Sor Remedios nunca era bueno callarnos las cosas, aunque yo me hacía de la vista gorda a eso cuando me cuestionaba sobre el contenido de las cartas de mi primo, para mi monjita solo me hablaba de moda, como le iba en la escuela y cosas así._

Kurt: ¿Te sucede algo?, no me va a pasar nada por regresarme solo

Blaine: Digo si me preocupa eso, pero es otra cosa la cual me tiene

Kurt: Dime, no es bueno callarse las cosas

Blaine: Tienes razón, tengo dos sentimientos encontrados

Kurt: ¿Te arrepientes de habernos casado?

Blaine: No Chiquito, estoy feliz, es más esa palabra se queda corta para describir como me siento

Kurt: ¿Entonces?

Blaine: Es sobre si estás o no embarazado

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Por un lado me hace mucha ilusión y lo quisiera, pero por el otro no, tú te has privado de muchas cosas con tus abuelos, no quiero yo privarte de otras, no sé si me explico

Kurt: Yo estoy igual, te lo dije ayer, quiero hacer mi carrera y también tener un bebé a tu lado

Blaine: Al menos no solo yo lo siento

Kurt: No y debemos esperar a ver esos resultados, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine: OK

Kurt: Y si estoy embarazado, ¿me vas a dejar hacer mi carrera?

Blaine: Desde luego, quiero verte pleno y feliz, por ningún motivo deseo que la vida a mi lado se convierta en una tortura para ti

Kurt: Jamás podría ser eso

K: _Una vez hablado el punto y llegado al acuerdo si estoy embarazado haré mi carrera con todo, de analizarlo la vida en el convento no fue mala, me salvó de vivir con mi abuela y ser presa de su amargura; aunque de alguna manera la entiendo, jamás fue feliz al lado de mi abuelo y luego, él la engañó, se nos amargó más, pero eso es pasado, mi presente y futuro está aquí al lado de mi esposo, en N.Y. o donde él vaya._

B: _Lo dejé en la Universidad, le repetí veinte veces como regresar, le dejé mi celular para que se comunicara conmigo por si tenía alguna duda, lo quiero proteger tanto, mi hermano habló conmigo, porque me vio dando vueltas en la oficina, me hizo ver lo importante de no asfixiarlo, durante años vivió oprimido y encerrado, no le debía querer hacer yo lo mismo. El lunch lo aprovechó para hacerme contarle todo desde el momento en cuanto lo conocí y como pasó de ser una conquista al hombre el cual amo, omití algunas cosas como él las nombró... ¿cómo dijo?... cosas solo de la pareja._

K: _La tarde se hizo eterna, a final de cuentas después de hacer infinidad de exámenes nos encontramos en el hospital, aprovechamos con los resultados para que una doctora me revisara, estoy embarazado y los dos brincamos de alegría, nos estábamos haciendo, los dos lo queríamos, yo pensé infinidad de veces lo hermoso de tener un hijo suyo, me hicieron un ultrasonido y pasamos a presumirle las fotos a su hermano, el cual estaba feliz igual como nosotros, nos invitaron a cenar, después subimos a nuestro departamento, me cargó al entrar_

Kurt: Ayy

Blaine: Ese día no lo hice

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, vamos a tener un bebé

Kurt: Sip

Blaine: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Te contesto, pero bájame no me vas a tener toda la noche en tus brazos

Blaine: Quiero tenerte toda la noche en mis brazos

Kurt: Entonces llévame a la recámara

Blaine: Lees la mente

B: _Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo tan especial al recibir la noticia, ¡voy a ser papá!, tiene un mes exactamente, lo embaracé yo creo después de reconciliarlos esa vez en la cual desconfié de él, de su amor, de la sinceridad de sus palabras, de sus besos y sus caricias, mis locuras fueron cumplidas en gran medida,_

Blaine: Mi cama no es más una enormidad como mi departamento

Kurt: Oye, pero si tenemos un bebé muchas cosas pueden morir

Blaine: Que más da, Chiquito por mi todo se puede romper, te tengo a ti y pronto a un bebé

Kurt: Faltan varios meses

Blaine: Lo sé, no me contestaste

Kurt: Estoy feliz, la verdad yo también lo quería, muchas veces lo soñé estando en el crucero, hasta un día te lo dije

Blaine: Sip, después del amor bruto, cuando te llevé la pastilla

Kurt: Aja, te iba a hacer trampa, no me la tomaría, haría como que si, deseaba quedarme con un recuerdo palpable y enorme de nuestro amor, un hijo

Blaine: Mi amor, pero fue mejor estar aquí conmigo y disfrutar juntos el volvernos papás

K: _Me comenzó a besar y como a querer hacer el amor de nuevo, pero yo vengo muerto, ¿se enojará si no quiero?, ni hablar veremos,_

Kurt: En mucho, oye vengo cansadito para amarnos de nuevo, estuvieron pesados los exámenes

Blaine: Está bien mi amor, ni te pregunté, ¿cómo te sentiste?

Kurt: Bien, me hicieron miles de pruebas, hasta te tengo una sorpresa

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: Me van a dar varios créditos de diferentes materias y una de las personas las cuales me aplicaron los exámenes, trabaja en una editorial

Blaine: ¿Conseguiste trabajo?

Kurt: Si, quieren traducir unos libros al español, ¿me dejarías trabajar?

Blaine: Deja de morderte el labio, desde luego, pero ¿tu escuela?

Kurt: Verás solo son pocas materias, las iré esparciendo de dos en dos cada semestre con algunos veranos y terminaré en tres años más o menos

Blaine: Todo lo tienes planeado

Kurt: ¿Te molesta?

Blaine: En lo absoluto mi amor, ¿y dónde queda la editorial?

Kurt: Aquí

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Haré traducciones y adaptaciones, por lo cual solo requiero de Internet y una computadora, dice esta chica, quien será mi jefa

Blaine: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Kurt: Edith

Blaine: Ok, entonces necesitas una computadora e Internet

Kurt: Si, ella me dará los libros de los cuales debo hacer traducciones a diferentes idiomas

Blaine: ¿Qué tipo de libros adaptaras?

Kurt: Este…

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: Son de dos tipos y muy opuestos

Blaine: A ver dime señor hermoso

Kurt: Que bello se escuchó eso

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Yo a ti, dado mi historial me darán libros de religión y esas cosas

Blaine: Se te hará fácil

Kurt: Eso mismo dijo la editora, pero no es todo

Blaine: ¿Cuál es el otro tipo?

Kurt: De... umm...

Blaine: Mi amor, ¿por qué estás rojo?

Kurt: Es de sexo y esas cosas, relaciones de pareja, etc.

Blaine: Está muy bien

Kurt: ¿No te molesta?

Blaine: Para nada, igual y podemos leer esos libros

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Y aprender nuevas formas de como amarnos

Kurt: Jamás he leído un libro de esos, ni siquiera conocía a un hombre completito

Blaine: No mi amor, lo conociste en vivo y a todo color

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Mañana es sábado y no trabajo

Kurt: ¿Ya no tienes pendientes?

Blaine: Muchos, pero el fin de semana es sagrado, nadie en la oficina tiene permitido ir, políticas de mi hermano

Kurt: Entonces estarás conmigo

Blaine: Así es, iremos a comprar tu computadora, ver una compañía para el servicio de Internet, comprar algunos libros para nada de infartos cuando los traduzcas

Kurt: Ayy feo, oye, ¿si quiero poner en práctica algo de lo que lea?

Blaine: Yo estoy puesto para experimentar cualquier cosa a tu lado

Kurt: Gracias por enseñarme digamos el arte del amor

Blaine: ¡Yo te enseñé eso!

Kurt: Si mi amor, era un ignorante en muchos aspectos, desde porque mi cuerpo sentía tantas cosas con tus besos, tus caricias, etc, hasta lo sucedido en lo tuyo al experimentar cosas a mi lado

Blaine: Te acepto las gracias, pero yo debo agradecerte haberme descompuesto, estar ahora contigo aquí, habernos amados esta noche y tantas, el convertirme pronto en papá y muchas cosas más

Kurt: Estamos a mano

Blaine: Sip, cierra los ojos, mañana debemos adaptarte tu oficina aquí en una de las recámaras para tu trabajo como traductor de libros de religión y los otros

Kurt: Ayy, que pena

Blaine: No hay nada de malo en ello, quita cualquier pensamiento de algo pecaminoso, la relación entre una pareja mientras exista fidelidad, respeto y amor, no tiene nada de inmoral

K: _La plática se nos alargó, se me cierran los ojitos, un bebé, estoy tan feliz con mi hombre descompuesto, ¿no se habrá enojado?_

Kurt: Oye

Blaine: ¿Qué?, me estoy durmiendo

Kurt: Yo también, ¿no te enojó que no quise volver a amarnos?

Blaine: No mi amor, habrá días los cuales yo llegue muy cansado y solo quiera estar abrazado a ti, platicar o algo por el estilo

Kurt: Buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches.

* * *

Hasta más tarde :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

K: _Ha pasado un año completito desde mi escape de donde solo sopla el viento, los meses subsecuentes a mi llegada a N.Y. estuvieron muy agitados, Blaine me instaló la oficina como dijo y también redecoramos su departamento, según él lo hicimos apto para tener una familia, tenía una gran colección de autos chicos y otras cositas así las cuales fueron a dar a una vitrina al estudio, de esa forma no correría peligro nuestro hijo cuando comenzara a crecer. Mi embarazo fue muy tranquilo hasta Noviembre se me comenzó a notar un poco, por lo cual los dos meses posteriores a mi llegada, nos amamos mucho, porque después resultó incómodo para mí, aunque los meses subsecuentes fueron muy lindos, por las tardes íbamos a caminar a un parque, también entramos a unos cursos para entrenarnos como papás y hasta aeróbicos en agua para embarazados tomé. En mi trabajo me ha ido muy bien, casi traduzco un libro o hasta dos por mes, la escuela está muy tranquila, realmente solo llevo materias de cuestiones gramaticales o algo así, a mi esposo le dio mucha risa cuando traduje el primer libro de sexología, aunque no fue el primero que leí, compramos uno y nos pusimos a experimentar diferentes posiciones, quedé asombrado con la multitud digamos de posibilidades. He sido tan dichoso a su lado, nuestro bebé nació un 26 de Febrero, por lo cual de alguna forma los cálculos de la doctora estaban mal, ese día fue muy chistoso, aunque no para Blaine, el pobre se asustó un poco._

B: _Un año casi se ha ido volando, recuerdo por estas fechas comenzaba a preparar todo para irme al crucero, pero ahora ni loco me sacan de mi casa, estoy tan feliz con mi Chiquito, él está desarrollándose como papá, estudiante y trabajador, se me olvidaba también esposo. No puedo describir con palabras los meses tan llenos de tantas cosas los cuales he pasado a su lado, mi departamento es otro como mi vida completa en sí, he dejado de ser cliente frecuente de muchos lugares, entre ellos los restaurantes, porque desayuno y ceno con mi esposo, solo el lunch lo hago fuera y algunas veces, no siempre. El día en el cual nació nuestro bebé, lo invité a almorzar conmigo porque habíamos ido a revisión, hablé en manada, solo lo checaron a él, según la doctora todavía faltaba como dos semanas para el nacimiento del bebé, comimos muy tranquilamente y en lo que me traían la cuenta,_

Kurt: ¡Ayy!

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: No sé, me duele

Blaine: Mi amor

K: _El pobre se levantó pálido, cuando nos dimos cuenta había inundado el lugar, bueno no tanto, pero se me rompió la fuente, el mesero se tardaba en regresar con la cuenta y mi esposo estaba histérico, de plano fue hasta la caja, donde casi le gritó a la señorita varias cosas, pobre pagó el nerviosismo, por fin firmó y salimos de ahí rumbo al hospital, al llegar me atendió otra doctora, porque quien usualmente llevaba mi embarazo, había salido rumbo al aeropuerto, iba a tomar un curso, por lo cual alguien más debía atender mi parto. La dilatación fue más o menos rápida, considerando que inicié todo a las 2 más o menos, para las siete de la noche me mandaron a la sala de expulsión, mi esposo no se separó ni un segundo de mi, por cierto en las contracciones le estrujaba la mano y le grité algunas cosas._

B: _El parto fue toda una experiencia, borrando algunos reclamos, los cuales después me pidió perdón, según la enfermera era normal, algunos se ponían así y todo se debía a la adrenalina sentida, el pobre quedó super cansado después de traer al mundo, ¿a qué creen?, un lindo varón, después encargaremos la niña, nada más esperaremos un rato para ello. La noche me la pasé en vela cuidando a mi hijo y a él, sin poder evitarlo se me salieron algunas lágrimas de felicidad, recordé mi estupidez de terminar con él, como regresé todo enojado e hice eso lo cual me perdonó, aunque aquí entre nos, hemos tenido otras experiencias, a veces simplemente por probar. La traducción de sus libros de religión es aburrida para mi, bueno es un decir, porque los dos meses antes de suspender nuestras relaciones íntimas, dado el crecimiento de nuestro bebé, yo llegaba y él me platicaba de lo que había leído ese día, a veces en son de broma me decía: "si probamos lo puedo traducir mejor"; por esa frase nos dedicamos esos meses a intentar varias cosas, lo cual resultó muy divertido, ha pasado dos meses desde el nacimiento de nuestro hijo._

K: Este día me sacaron del convento, platicando con él, digamos que un día como mañana, siempre viajaba para estar a tiempo en Cancún y tomar el crucero, no puedo negarlo, desde hace como quince días he estado con una angustia extraña, del gemelo malvado no le hemos vuelto a ver ni la sombra, durante casi todo este año que llevo aquí, solo he estado con mi hombre de buenos sentimientos, el cual me ama y me llena en todos los sentidos. Se siente tan bien no ser una carga para él, en mi trabajo me va bien y con la llegada de mi bebé no he tenido problemas, lo tengo en el estudio mientras yo traduzco las cosas, Doña Consuelo sigue ayudándonos con la limpieza del departamento porque entre Blaine y Brunito no me dejan respirar, los dos son muy demandantes de tiempo. Es casi de madrugada y no he oído llorar a mi hijo, ¡me volaron a mi esposo!, ayy no, por favor, el gemelo malvado se quedó ahogado en el mar, ni recuerdo bien por que altura lo hicimos, pero no, salí de la recámara todo angustiado, él iba cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Brunito, trae un biberón en sus manos, me dio un beso

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?, te veo asustado

Kurt: No estabas cuando desperté

Blaine: Brunito lloró, vine le cambié el pañal y le di su biberón, ayer caíste muy cansado

Kurt: Entregué el libro de No a la rutina

Blaine: Estuvo divertido, verdad

Kurt: Más bien pesado

B: _Me abrazó bien fuerte, ¿qué tienes chiquito?, le di un beso, ella se fue a la recamara y yo fui a dejar la mamila a la cocina, ¿qué tendrá?, ahh ya, estuvimos hablando de cuando me iba yo a tomar el crucero, no mi amor, de aquí no hay poder humano o sobrehumano el cual me pueda mover, he sido muy feliz a tu lado, regresé a la recámara, ¡que sorpresa tan agradable!_

Kurt: Ven

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: ¿No quedé feo?

Blaine: Estás hermoso

K: _Entró y yo estaba desnudo esperándolo, pasaron los días de la dichosa cuarentena, debía esperar un poco para poder hacer el amor porque fue parto natural, me costó un poco de trabajo porque mi bebé venía grandote, se acercó a mi y nos besamos,_

Kurt: ¿Quieres practicar?

Blaine: Si, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

B: _Mi Chiquito, tenemos varios meses atrasados de llevar a la práctica lo leído en sus libros, el último estuvo bueno, eso de la rutina, creo no hemos caído en ello en este casi año de casados, a pesar de haber dejado de hacer el amor, se podría decir uniendo nuestros cuerpos, no dejamos de hacer otras cosas, cuando estaba embarazado me encantaba bañarnos juntos bueno también cuando ya no, acariciar su pancita, la cual creció muy grande y puntiaguda, de la variedad de libros los cuales ha traducido, hay unos bastante malos, otros al contrario, hemos tomado varias notas, por ejemplo lo importante de darse tiempo de explorar el cuerpo del otro, de eso tomamos mucha práctica en el crucero, inconscientemente yo quería encontrar cual era el motivo por el cual me llenaba tanto él, a tal grado de no llamarme la atención otro hombre, le acaricié su trasero y me quitó delicadamente la mano, ¿a ver qué pasó?_

Blaine: ¿No te gustó?

Kurt: Este

Blaine: ¿Qué mi amor?

Kurt: Lo siento extraño, ¿no te da cosa tocarlo?

Blaine: Están igual de bello que siempre

Kurt: ¿Si?

Blaine: Claro Chiquito

Kurt: Tengo un poco de

Blaine: ¿Por qué bajas la mirada?

Kurt: Cambió un poco mi cuerpo al tener a nuestro bebé

Blaine: Ah es eso, Chiquito, espérame

K: _Se levantó a encender la luz, yo me tapé con la sábana, regresó y me besó, delicadamente la quitó de mi, he leído muchas cosas en esos libros, por más al traducirlo algo se me queda pegado y al parecer a él también, me susurró en el oído algo tan lindo,_

Blaine: Me encanta tu cuerpo, tal cual está ahora

Kurt: A mi también el tuyo

Blaine: ¿Quieres explorarlo?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Me dejas explorar el tuyo?

Kurt: Ha cambiado

Blaine: El mío también, esta longuita de acá no la tenía hace un año

Kurt: Si verdad

B: _Entre risas nos pusimos a ver las diferencias en nuestros cuerpos, yo primero fui acariciando y besando su cuerpo, fue bueno escucharlo decir los puntos los cuales le agradaba que lo acariciara y también el cómo, mañana el niño va a despertar y sus padres estarán muertos, pero la vida íntima también es importante, después de leer ese libro el cual después de hablar de mil cosas terminaba diciendo "no te dejes vencer por la rutina", ninguno de los dos quiere permitir eso creo yo._

B: _Estaba un poco inseguro con mi cuerpo al principio, aunque quedé bien según la doctora, tenía un poco de pena, engrosé algunas partes de mi cuerpo, aunque en cuanto pueda me haré un espacio para irme al gimnasio y ponerme en forma, ahora es mi turno, tiene razón, él también ha cambiado, los dos requerimos hacer algo de ejercicio, aunque no hemos engordado mucho, recuerdo como temblaban mis manos la primera vez que lo acaricié, besé más allá de sus labios, en esos dos meses perdí en gran medida ese nerviosismo, ahora lo siento un poquito, prácticamente como siete meses aunque me seguía abrazando y bañándose conmigo, a veces en la noche nos poníamos hacer ejercicios para llevar mejor el embarazo y lo hacía desnudo, claro él me secundaba, no era lo mismo,_

Blaine: ¿Cómo viste mi cuerpo?

Kurt: Me sigue gustando, ¿y tú el mío?

Blaine: Me sigue volviendo loco

B: _Chiquito, estás precioso como siempre, nos hemos alargado en esto de volver a explorar nuestros cuerpos buscando darnos placer en cada beso y caricia, tus ojos hermoso, recuerdo la mirada de ese día en el cual mandé al panteón lo cuidado por tu abuela, esta noche debo hacerlo con cuidado, la doctora nos explicó que sería algo molesto para ti al principio, después de todo te hicieron unas heridas ahí, de broma me dijo que te había dejado como virgen de nuevo, te tomé de las manos y nos dimos un beso de esos los cuales no querías aprender, los cuales te dieron asco,_

Despacito, me duele un poco

Blaine: Si mi amor, ¿te es muy incómodo?

Kurt: Un poco

Blaine: ¿Quieres esperar un poco más?

Kurt: No, ya quiero hacer el amor contigo en acciones

Blaine: De acuerdo, si te molesta algo me dices

Kurt: Aja

B: _Yo te voy escuchando cada cosa, si te gusta el beso aquí o allá, la caricia más suave o fuerte en determinada parte de tu cuerpo, tú también has oído eso de mi, fuiste mío nada más, no hubo otro el cual tuviera la dicha de tener tus labios para besar, tu cuerpo para acariciar, me emocioné, incrementé demasiado mis movimientos y ese sonido no fue de placer sino de dolor, se le salieron algunas lágrimas_

Blaine: ¿Te lastimé?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Estás llorando, te dolió

Kurt: Mi amor, tenía miedo cuando me desperté

Blaine: ¿Sigues teniéndome miedo?

Kurt: No, sigue haciéndome el amor

Blaine: Pero mi Chiquito

Kurt: Anda

K: _Ok, tú no quieres, yo sigo, una vuelta, me ganó el sentimentalismo, han sido meses tan maravillosos a tu lado, desde el instante en el cual me atrabanqué y te besé, ni sabía cómo hacerlo, según yo practicaba con el aire, pero no tenía nada concreto, ahora beso tu cuerpo con mucha digamos seguridad, mi lengua recorre lentamente el interior de tu boca y la tuya el interior de la mía, del asco, el calor o cualquier cosa así no he vuelto a sentir, es seductor, añoraba sentir todo esto, vamos terminando de hacer el amor, quiero experimentar como con el amor animal, me levanté y le hice una seña para que me siguiera, así prolongo más el momento, me recargué en una esquina, esa mirada me derrite._

Kurt: Ven conmigo

Blaine: En la camita

Kurt: No aquí, anda

Blaine: Ok, pero luego lo hacemos en la camita

Kurt: Sip, ven

B: _Ni hablar él manda, ahí voy hermoso, llegué contigo y nos miramos con tanto amor y pasión, como extrañábamos estas noches, aunque valió la pena nuestro hijo está hermoso y bien grande, te cargué un poco, ese día jurabas no podía, pero ves que si y hasta te gusta condenado, mi amor, lo de cuidarnos, quiero disfrutar un poquito antes del otro,_

Kurt: Umm, no te detengas

Blaine: No quiero tener otro hijo todavía

Kurt: Ahh mi amor, tengo dispositivo, ¿no te acuerdas?

K: _Este hombre que cabeza la suya, algunas veces me dice que cuando me ama no puede pensar o se le vienen muchas locuras, después de discutirlo los últimos meses llegamos al acuerdo de esperar para tener al segundo, así le dábamos la atención a nuestro bebé y también nosotros disfrutábamos el uno del otro, me encanta sentir la cabeza estallar, besarlo, que me haga el amor, de vuelta a la cama, mañana vamos a sentir lo pesado pero a quién le importa,_

Blaine: ¿Mañana no trabajas?

Kurt: Nop, ni tú

Blaine: Pero el bebé

Kurt: Dijiste que lo haríamos en la camita

Blaine: Ok, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

B: _Mi esposo, esos libros están siendo útiles, los dos conciente o inconscientemente hemos puesto en práctica lo leído en ellos, hasta he aprendido como alargar mucho más los encuentros, a ver si es cierto, ¿quieres hacerlo diferente mi amor?, umm, se me ocurrió algo, luego primero terminamos en la camita, había noches donde me la pasaba dando vueltas porque no me acomodaba, la cama era enorme, ahora hasta compramos una queen size y de pronto se hacía chiquito esos primeros dos meses, te amo, el pequeño mañana nos deberá tener paciencia porque sus papás estarán sin dormir, arriba,_

Kurt: Ayy, ¿qué haces?

Blaine: Te llevo a la cocina

Kurt: Umm, para qué

Blaine: Para amarte más

B: _Todavía no hemos completado esto mi cielo, llegando allá abrimos el refrigerador y saqué algunas cosas, está muerto de la risa, nos embarramos de varias cosas, por ejemplo yo le puse en su pecho un poco de mermelada y con mi lengua se la quité, él me hizo como recostarme en la barra y me puso helado, que rico se siente, así seguimos poniéndonos cada cosa encima, umm, salió corriendo, ¿dónde vas?, _

Blaine: Chiquito, ¿dónde estás?

Kurt: Búscame

K: No tardó mucho en dar conmigo, me fui a meter al estudio, muchas veces leyéndole mis traducciones nos quedamos con las ganas de intentar algunas cosas, hemos probado algunas, quedé toda empalagado de mi cuerpo, él también, estaba acostado en la alfombra, él llegó conmigo, me besó

Kurt: ¿Más?

Blaine: Una más y luego nos dormimos

Kurt: Sip

B: _Así lo hicimos y que otra tuvimos, yo creo entre nosotros la rutina ninguno de los dos la dejará entrar, quiero hacerlo muy rápido,_

Blaine: ¿Puedo explayarme?

Kurt: Puedes todo

K: _Ayy Dios, mi esposo me super tomó la palabra, fue delicioso, lo hizo sumamente rápido, con besos tan exigentes, con caricias muy fuertes pero exquisitas, ahora si, vamos a dormir porque si no mañana, ni uno u otro podrá cuidar a Brunito, es bien lindo porque cuando yo tengo mucho trabajo él se hace cargo de nuestro hijo, el cual acaba de cumplir dos meses y días es una hermosura, nos metimos a bañar para quitarnos los pocos rastros que quedaron de nuestra embarradera, estamos riendo, salimos y oops,_

Kurt: Está llorando

Blaine: Yo voy señor hermoso, que madrugada tan linda

Kurt: Si, vamos a ver a nuestro pequeño

B: _Al final los dos fuimos en bata a ver a nuestro hijo, el pequeñito quería comer, él le prepró el biberón y le está dando de comer, nos sentamos en la mecedora, yo abajo y él en mis piernas, tiene en sus brazos a nuestro hijo, recargó su cabeza en la mía, me salieron unas lágrimas_

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes?

Blaine: Hemos estado casi un año juntos

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Has sido feliz Chiquito?

Kurt: Mucho, ¿y tú?

Blaine: También, te amo tanto

Kurt: Y yo a ti, está creciendo rápido

Blaine: Si, ¿lo vas a querer meter a la guardería?

Kurt: Yo me las arreglaré, pero mi hijo no va ahí

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Sip, hasta ahora he podido con todo

Blaine: Pero cuando comience a caminar será más pesado, no lo tendrás quieto en el portabebés

Kurt: Ya lo veremos

Blaine: Está quedándose dormido

Kurt: Igual que yo, deja levantarme para ponerlo en la cuna

K: _Lo puse en la cuna y nosotros regresamos a nuestro cuarto, nos acostamos, tengo sueño pero no quiero cerrar mis ojos,_

Blaine: Chiquito, no temas, aquí estaré cuando te levantes

Kurt: ¿El malvado está bien muerto?

Blaine: Totalmente, además recuerdas estoy descompuesto

Kurt: ¿No te arrepientes de estar descompuesto?

Blaine: En lo absoluto

Kurt: Te amo, que rico hicimos el amor

Blaine: Ay si fue hermoso, oye, ¿tenías pena al principio?

Kurt: Cambió mi cuerpo

Blaine: Mi amor, yo vi como cambió, también como quedó después de dar a luz, te ayudé a bañarte estos dos meses

Kurt: Si, pero quizás sería diferente al momento, no sé, tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza

Blaine: Duerme, me sigues gustando cada día más y te sigo amando igual

K: _Nuestro pequeño tiene ya sus primeros dientes, nosotros viajamos a México, para una boda y no cualquiera, sino la de mi primo y alguien más, no me dijo nada, le gusta sorprenderme,_

Blaine: ¿Quieres casarte tú también?

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Yo siento que lo sueñas y quiero lo tengas

Kurt: Ya tenemos un hijo

Blaine: Eso no lo impide, después vemos lo de su bautizo

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

B: _Su primo muy amablemente nos permitió no solo compartir ese momento, Kurt y yo unimos nuestras vidas, refrendamos ese compromiso de amor y fidelidad el cual teníamos desde hace un año ya, nuestro hijo lo debemos bautizar, pero hemos andado con muchas cosas, su jefa decidió retirarse por lo cual promovieron a mi esposo, tiene oficina en la editorial, pero prefiere seguir ocupando la de la casa para estar con nuestro hijo, vamos a pasar a sacarnos la foto con los novios._

K: _El fotógrafo de broma nos dijo que si era una foto de puros novios y de alguna forma si, sentí bonito casarme por la iglesia, digo después de tantos años en el convento, no podía evitar quererlo aunque en lo absoluto me sentía mal._

Kurt: Felicidades primo

Louis: Gracias, ¿estás feliz?

Kurt: Mucho, no podía ser feliz con alguien más

Louis: Ni yo

Blaine: De ese crucero salieron dos parejas

Harry: Así es Blaine, sienta bien la vida de casado

Blaine: Mucho

Louis: Se te ve más repuesto

Blaine: Tu primo me alimenta muy bien

Louis: Yo siento que Harry va a adelgazar, yo no sé cocinar

Harry: ¿No podrías dejar unos días a tu esposo para que le enseñe?

Blaine: Uyy no, me muero sin él y mi hijo

Louis: Está enorme el sobrino

Kurt: Es un tragón

Blaine: Sacó buen apetito como su papá Kurt

Kurt: Ayy, el papá Blaine no se queda atrás

Louis: A ver primo, según tú ibas a conformarte con el recuerdo de esos dos meses para poder vivir el resto de tu vida

Kurt: No hubiera podido, cada día a su lado ha sido mágico, además mi hijo merecía crecer con sus papás

Blaine: Totalmente de acuerdo

B: _La boda de su primo fue sencilla, nosotros tuvimos también ahí de colados nuestra celebración, somos maridos ante la iglesia, su primo estuvo feliz de tenernos para compartir ese momento, aprovechando la venida a México, fuimos al convento, el cual está un tanto deteriorado, las madres nos contaron que después de la huida de Kurt, más bien después de esa noche en la cual yo usurpé el lugar, su abuela se encargó de hablar pestes del convento, además el donativo de su abuelo de él era en esencia el eje para sostenerse. Sus monjitas se pusieron felices de conocer a Brunito, Sor Remedios no pudo evitar llorar cuando nos despedimos, pero Kurt prometió escribirle cartas platicándole de su vida, se sintieron orgullosas de saber que traducía libros de religión, aunque los otros nos los mencionó por respeto._

K: _Mis monjitas lloraron cuando me despedí de ellas, el convento se ve tan diferente, ha caído más, yo creo poder hacer un ahorro y mandarles algo, después de todo les debo haber tenido una vida dentro de lo que cabe feliz, sino fuera por el cariño de Sor Remedios, Sor Margarita, Sor Merry o la madre superiora, hubiera crecido más carente de amor, sentí cosas extrañas al andar por esos rumbos y él lo notó,_

Blaine: Mi Chiquito, ¿tienes algo?

Kurt: El convento, pobre de mis monjitas

Blaine: No te preocupes, voy a mandarles un cheque mensual, un donativo de los dos por haber cuidado de ti

Kurt: Yo había pensado hacerlo

Blaine: Entre los dos mandamos algo, así será más

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: No me las des, está muy quieto

Kurt: Si, le dio paz el convento

Blaine: Y las papillas las cuales le prepararon las monjitas

Kurt: Aja, oye

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Es una locura, pero ¿puedes llevarme a un lugar?

Blaine: ¿A la casa de tus abuelos?

Kurt: Si, mi abuela ha de estar muy sola, seguro mi abuelo ya la dejó

Blaine: Vamos

B: _Tardamos en dar con la casa porque él no se acordaba bien, además la fachada es totalmente diferente a como él la recuerda, tocamos y salió una mujer la cual lo abrazó en cuanto vio a mi chiquito, ¿quién será?, yo venía cargando a nuestro hijo, nos invitó a pasar, le di un codazo para que me presente,_

Kurt: Verónica, él es mi esposo Blaine

Verónica: Mucho gusto, tomen asiento, tu abuelo no ha de tardar en regresar

Blaine: Gracias

Verónica: Está hermoso tu bebé, ¿puedo cargarlo?

Blaine: Si claro

K: _La casa no se parece en nada a como la dejé de ver yo, aquí se han dado muchos cambios, para empezar quien es la señora de la casa, apareció una muchachita de unos 18 años y nos ofreció algo de tomar, cuando se dirigió a Verónica lo hizo como "señora",_

Verónica: ¿Cómo has estado?

Kurt: Bien gracias

Verónica: Tu vida cambió mucho desde el día en el cual te escapaste

Kurt: No tienes idea de cuanto Verónica, lo conocí a él en un crucero

Verónica: Algo me platicó tu abuelo, había querido localizarte para ver como estabas, sino necesitabas algo, pero no tenía forma de dar contigo y además le daba un poco de miedo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Verónica: Porque se siente culpable de haber dejado a tu abuela hacerte tanto daño

Kurt: Yo no le guardo ningún rencor, creo se detuvo en gran medida por ti y su hijo

Verónica: Así fue, tu abuela nos quitó unos meses al primero, yo me quería volver loca y él también

Kurt: Habrá sido algo horrible, yo me moriría sin mi hijo

Verónica: Si, a final de cuentas logramos dar con él y tu abuelo nos llevó a otro lugar, lejos, donde tu abuela no pudiera hacernos nada, pero yo tenía mucha preocupación por ti

Kurt: Siempre me cuidaste mucho

Verónica: Llegué a conocer a tu madre, la estimaba, me sentía impotente de no poder impedir los golpes que a veces te daba tu abuela

Kurt: Te arriesgaste mucho por mi, como la vez del puro

Verónica: Ni me lo recuerdes, te quemó la bestia esa, perdón

Blaine: Eso es, pobre de mi esposo le hizo la vida de cuadritos

Kurt: Jamás llegué a entender el por qué

Verónica: ¿Quieres saberlo?

Kurt: ¿Tú tienes idea?

Verónica: Tu abuelo me lo platicó, no ha de tardar en regresar, llevó a Paco a su práctica de football

Kurt: ¿Quién es Paco?

Verónica: Uno de nuestros hijos

Blaine: ¡Tienen varios!

Verónica: Si

Kurt: Blaine no hagas esa cara

Blaine: Perdón, pero tu abuelo no está muy joven

Verónica: No, pero ha salido aguantador

Kurt: Entonces tengo varios tíos

Verónica: Si, tienes tres, Paco es el mayor, luego le sigue Alicia de cuatro años, la cual está tomando su siesta junto con Israel, el cual tiene dos meses

Kurt: Está más chico que Brunito

Verónica: Si, ¿te acuerdas cuando te decía que engordaba por el pan?

Kurt: Estabas embarazada de Paco

Verónica: Aja, pero no sabía como lo tomaría tu abuelo, se puso feliz, le pidió el divorcio a tu abuela, por eso era la pelea de ese día, donde tú saliste afectado

Blaine: Tú no te preocupes, las monjas lograron quitarle esa marca, ¿verdad mi amor?

Kurt: Si Blaine

Verónica: Menos mal, cuando tu abuela dijo lo del convento a los dos nos pareció una excelente opción, así podríamos manejar lo de la separación porque tu abuela no quería

Kurt: El día en el cual me fue a rescatar Blaine, mencionó algo de estar chantajeándolo con el divorcio

Verónica: Tu abuela hizo muchas cosas para evitar el trámite

Kurt: Si tú estás aquí

Verónica: Lo logramos al mes de que te fuiste con tu ahora esposo

Kurt: ¿Qué fue de mi abuela?

Verónica: Uyy, mira van llegando los hombres de esta casa

B: _Su, ¿qué vendría siendo?, el niño es hermano de su mamá, por lo cual viene siendo su tío, gracioso, mi hijo tendrá un tío más chico que él, porque Israel tiene menos meses, su abuelo se impactó al verlo, Verónica le presentó a su nieto porque todavía lo tenía cargando, su abuelo le dio un beso en la frente, el señor se ve muy bien, creo mejor de ese día, ha de ser pesado estar aguantando a la ex esposa histérica, ¿qué habrá sido de su abuela?, ya nos enteraremos, Paco se sorprendió al ver a Kurt, corrió y lo abrazó, Verónica le había hablado mucho de él, también cargó con cuidado a Brunito_

Paco: Viene siendo

Kurt: Tu sobrino, al igual que yo

Paco: Ayy no, mejor tú eres mi tío y él es mi primito

Kurt: Como quieras

Paco: Si

Abuelo: Tomen asiento

Blaine: Gracias señor

Abuelo: Hijo, llevaba varios meses intentando dar contigo, te fuiste ese día y no supe más

Kurt: Me casé al siguiente día abuelo

Verónica: Voy arriba con Paco para que puedan platicar

Abuelo: Déjaselos a la nana y vienes

Verónica: Está bien

K: _No, con razón mi abuelo cambió a mi abuela, digo soné cruel, pero es la verdad, Verónica es una mujer muy dulce, pasamos al estudio los cuatro, mi hijo se quedó dormido, Blaine me abrazó y me dio un beso, presiento me enteraré de muchas cosas en esta plática._

Abuelo: ¿Te has de estar preguntando como está Verónica aquí?

Kurt: Un poco

Abuelo: Verás...


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 3O**

B: _Su abuelo hizo una pausa la cual pareció eterna, estoy bien como se podría decir, con la curiosidad de saber cómo está ahora él casado con Verónica, viven en esta casa y su abuela dio el divorcio, también dónde anda, escuchemos la historia,_

Abuelo: Hijo, después de ese día, yo personalmente hablé con Evodio, le hice saber de tu relación con Blaine, ¿te llamas?

Blaine: Si señor

Abuelo: Bien, él me dijo algo con lo cual yo me impacté, había preparado la boda y todo, según tu abuela cuando nos informó la doctora de tu falta de virginidad, saltó, el Evodio no te quería así según ella

Kurt: Mi abuela siempre vio importante mi virginidad

Abuelo: Está muy chapeada a la antigua y además amargada

Blaine: Eso es más que cierto

Kurt: ¿Por qué era así?

Abuelo: Ella jamás se quiso casar conmigo, estaba enamorada de alguien más, yo no lo supe, a mi también me obligaron a la boda, fue un convenio entre las familias, la noche de bodas, no quiso permitir que la tocara, lo cual me disgustó mucho, estábamos casados nos gustara o no, la respeté y no la obligué, había pasado como dos horas de que habíamos entrado al cuarto, nuestros padres fueron a tocar para ver si el matrimonio se había consumado

Kurt: ¿Qué hiciste?

Abuelo: No había pasado nada, los dos estábamos vestidos, fue algo horrible, para ambos

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó abuelo?

Abuelo: A ella la tiraron a la cama, nuestros padres me sacaron mientras nuestras madres la desvestían, después me metieron a mi, tu abuela estaba desnuda y como forcejeó porque no quería tus Bisabuelas la amarraron, a mi antes de entrar mi padre me amenazó, se debía escuchar afuera lo que sucedía

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Abuelo: Porque tenían unas ideas muy tontas, yo entré y la quise desamarrar, no quería forsarla tanto, cuando me acerqué ella me escupió, eso me dio coraje, mi padre tocó la puerta y dijo que no escuchaba nada, le

K: _Mi abuelo no pudo continuar, Verónica lo abrazó, creo se siente mal por eso, Verónica siguió con la narración, nos platicó como mi abuelo tuvo que ser bastante digamos agresivo con ella, porque comenzó a besarla y acariciarla poco a poco se fue excitando él, pero mi abuela seguía sin querer, ni siquiera el mismo lo deseaba así, sus padres afuera les gritaban que no escuchaban nada, la hizo mujer de una forma muy bruta, ella quedó muy traumada por esa noche, volvieron a tener relaciones solo para encargar a mi mamá porque tenían dos años de casados y ambas familias lo creyeron adecuado_

Abuelo: Por más perdones que yo le pedí a tu abuela nuestro matrimonio era un infierno, después de tener a tu mamá dormíamos en el mismo cuarto, pero no más, nuestros padres murieron a los tres años, yo le propuse divorciarnos pero ella no quiso, no le veía caso continuar un matrimonio donde los dos casi nos odiábamos, a los dos nos forzaron para casarnos y también para consumar la relación de una forma tan atroz

Kurt: Con razón siempre mi abuela me hablaba de la noche de bodas como un horror

Abuelo: Porque eso fue lo que vivió ella, cuando tu mamá llegó a la edad de casarse, yo estaba de viaje, quiso de alguna manera desquitar su coraje, arruinarle la vida a tu mamá como sus padres habían hecho con ella

Blaine: No tiene sentido, por qué querer hacerle daño a su propia hija, perdón

Abuelo: Suena ilógico muchacho, pero ella tenía mucho odio, tu mamá había conocido a tu papá por casualidad, ambos se enamoraron, ¿alguna vez has hecho cuentas entre tu edad y lo que llevaban de matrimonio?

Kurt: En lo absoluto

Abuelo: Te tuvieron antes de casarse, cuando tu abuela se percató del embarazo de tu madre, quiso arruinarle la vida como te mencioné, le conseguiría a un buen partido, le harían creer que era hijo de él y mil cosas más

B: _Mi Chiquito me volteó a ver asustado, también le dio un beso a Brunito, algo así hubiera pasado de no haber ido yo por él, Hermoso, pero yo no podía estar sin ti, esta historia está medio de terror, ahora de alguna manera comprendo la amargura de su abuela aunque no es justificación en lo absoluto, de nuevo su abuelo no pudo seguir con la historia y Verónica salió al quite_

Verónica: Yo ayudé a tu mamá a escapar con tu papá, tu abuela se quedó con todos los papeles de ella y no se los quería dar por eso tardaron en casarse

Kurt: También por eso nunca los veíamos

Abuelo: No hijo, tu abuela estaba toda enojada y escondió los papeles, tardé en dar con ellos y poder mandárselos a tu mamá, cuando lo hice Verónica me ayudó

Verónica: Y desde esa noche en la cual logramos conseguir los papeles, iniciamos a llevarnos muy bien

Kurt: ¿Ahí engañaste a mi abuela?

Abuelo: No, Verónica era una mujer muy guapa y yo sabía que tu abuela en la vida me iba a dar el divorcio, por lo cual preferí únicamente observar

Blaine: Sentía no merecerla

Abuelo: Si muchacho, además no podría darle lo que ella se merecía, con la noche de bodas tan infernal al lado de tu abuela, porque si ella sufrió, yo también lo hice, jamás volví a estar con una mujer, creía le haría el mismo daño, una mujer mal por mi salvajismo era suficiente, Verónica era muy joven y no se merecía algo así

Kurt: ¿Por qué no aceptó mi abuela separarse de ti?, no entiendo

Verónica: Porque ella no pasaría la vergüenza de ser una mujer divorciada, con todo lo de tu mamá, yo me fui relacionando mucho con tu abuelo, a mi se me hacía un hombre muy atractivo, aunque me llevara varios años, una noche bajó él por agua y yo estaba en bata en la cocina

K: _Ave María Purísima, mi abuelo no estaba tan atrasado como yo pensaba, bueno, él si, Verónica no, según sus palabras al verla con su bata transparente, se le fue encima de una forma muy agresiva, no conocía otra, pero ella lo deseaba, en lugar de forcejear con él, buscó la forma de calmarlo, esa noche no pasó nada porque escucharon pasos, Verónica salió de la cocina, quien bajaba era mi abuela, había notado las miradas entre ellos y hasta estaba pensando despedirla. Mi abuelo ya no pudo seguir solo mirando, una semana después de eso, la cual coincidió ser unos meses antes de la muerte de mis padres, que ironía, en fin, mi abuela se fue a un juego de canasta con sus amigas, supuestamente Verónica se había ido en la tarde a su pueblo, pero el autobús lo perdió y regresó; en la casa solo mi abuelo estaba, nadie más, no había testigo alguno, aunque ninguno lo hizo de forma planeada, él fue a la cocina y la vio llegar, hablaron, mi abuelo le confesó por qué esa noche había sido así, no conocía otra forma, las únicas veces en las cuales había tenido relaciones con mi abuela eran forzadas, Verónica buscó hacerle ver que con ella no sería de esa manera, ella deseaba estar a su lado, convertirse en mujer en sus brazos._

Abuelo: Yo la dejé en la cocina, sin más ni más después de besarla, además de desabrochar su blusa un poco, tenía una pésima experiencia, había hecho a tu abuela mujer de una forma muy fea

B: _Por lo que cuenta el señor si fue desagradable, volteé a ver a mi Chiquito, él tenía mucho miedo en la primera noche, no entendía por qué su abuela lo llamaba un horror y que lo viviría hasta ser necesario, así le pasó a ella, sigamos escuchando, Verónica fue a buscarlo al estudio donde se encerró, le tocó y él le pidió que se fuera, tuvieron una discusión fuerte, su abuelo salió muy enojado, le gritó que si no entendía, la iba a lastimar, no quería hacer su primera vez de ella un horror como la fue la de él y su esposa. Verónica con mucha astucia, lo hizo perseguirla hasta su cuarto, ahí se encerraron, lo sentó en la cama y se desnudó poco a poco frente a él, ¡qué cosas!, lo sedujo digamos, después lo besó y no gritó cuando la acarició, tuvieron un encuentro muy bonito en palabras de ellos, su abuela curiosamente y para suerte de ellos llamó, como vivían lejos se iba a quedar en casa de su amiga, cosa a la cual los dos nuevos "amantes", así se llamaron ellos, claro ahora son esposos agradecieron, toda esa noche la hizo mujer, no hubo gritos, ni la lastimó, ni nada, ambos se enamoraron, pero,_

Verónica: Él se sentía mal, no podría ofrecerme nada más allá de ser su amante

Abuelo: Para mi era injusto, además en el fondo dudaba, podía en algún momento llegarle a hacer daño, le ofrecí pagarle para que se fuera lejos, reiniciara su vida en otra parte

Verónica: Yo me ofendí mucho y lo corrí del cuarto, a la hora regresó tu abuela, no pudimos hablar más, hasta noches después, aunque no hablamos

B: _Al menos no me siento tan mal de haber sido salvaje esa vez con mi Chiquito, su abuelo tenía problemas para dormir en la misma recámara de su abuela de Kurt, la señora fumaba y eso a él le daba un asco enorme, además quería otra compañía, bajó por agua, alcanzó a escuchar una plática entre la cocinera y Verónica, ella se iría al otro día, porque no podía seguir al lado del hombre que amaba y él fuera indiferente, además sus palabras la habían lastimado mucho, sentía como si la quisiera comprar. Su abuelo entró y Verónica se puso pálida, corrió a su cuarto, él fue tras ella, entró y cerró con llave, discutieron feo y fue un tanto agresivo, no deseaba dejarla ir, ¿a quién me recuerda?, bueno como a mí, Verónica supo perdonarlo, su abuela comenzó a notar el cambio en su abuelo, no se veía amargura en sus ojos, justo cuando según ella iba a correrla, sucedió la muerte de los padres de Kurt_

Abuelo: Con todo el ajetreo del entierro y más, dejó por la paz a Verónica

Verónica: Pero no lo olvidó por mucho tiempo, más cuando tu abuelo le pidió el divorcio

Kurt: Está de más, no te lo dio

Abuelo: En lo absoluto, me chantajeó con tu llegada, el juez nos había dado la patria potestad a los dos, yo no podía irme, te haría la vida imposible

Kurt: Me la hizo

Abuelo: En menor medida, lo hablé con Verónica, entre los dos buscábamos hacer tu estancia lo menos fea posible

Verónica: Por desgracia, las cosas empeoraron, porque yo descubrí mi embarazo, lo escondí lo imposible hasta tener que confesárselo a tu abuelo

Abuelo: Yo lo sentía mucho por ti, pero yo quería estar con la mujer a la cual amaba, además llegado el momento podía pedir vivieras conmigo o tu tío podría pedir la patria potestad, en fin el día de esa discusión, se lo planteé, ella había notado la subida de peso en Verónica, tu abuela siempre fue muy delgada, se cuidaba mucho

Kurt: Por eso le gritaste que tocabas algo mejor

Abuelo: Si, según dentro del estudio me gritó cómo podría gustarme una mujer así, en fin, la discusión se desbordó, ella me corrió del cuarto, soportaba mucho dormir con un hombre el cual había sido un desgraciado con ella íntimamente, pero te juro, no fue mi culpa, yo no la quería obligar, las cosas no se dieron como debieron entre nosotros

Verónica: Al llevarte al convento, él y yo también nos fuimos lejos, tu abuelo tuvo un viaje de una semana, tu abuela logró ubicar donde estaba, porque había pasado poco de tu visita, montábamos el teatro completo cuando venías, porque si no te llevaría a otro lado o te haría algo, yo te tengo mucho cariño, te críe como si fueras mi hijo

Kurt: Lo sé Verónica, además aguantaste varios años de ser amante de mi abuelo por mi llegada

Verónica: Eso no me pesaba, tu abuela podría tener el apellido, pero yo tenía los besos, caricias y amor de este hombre, al regresar no nos fijamos y ella nos mandó a seguir, prácticamente me robó a mi hijo, estábamos a punto de obtener el divorcio y lo detuvo, logramos localizar a nuestro hijo como un mes después

Kurt: Yo después de una visita fui poco

Verónica: Lo arregló tu abuelo con las monjas, de esa forma tendría menor probabilidad de hacerte daño, tres años o algo así encargamos a la segunda niña, a él se le quemaban las ansias de volverme su esposa, no vivir más en el anonimato

Abuelo: Reinicié los trámites del divorcio que con la desaparición de Paco había detenido, sin embargo era difícil llevarlos a cabo, son procesos tan largos dado los años de casados, revisé mil cosas y encontré una cláusula interesante en nuestro convenio de matrimonio, para tener derecho a gozar del 50% debía darme más allá de tres hijos, solo quiso tener a tu mamá, la verdad yo tampoco quise más, para encargar a ella fue un martirio para ambos

Kurt: Entonces no tenía derecho a tus bienes

Abuelo: En lo absoluto, la busqué chantajear por ahí, lo revisó un abogado y le dijo que era válido, se puso como histérica te quería sacar del convento, Verónica por ti me pidió dejar de nuevo las cosas en calma, cuando estuviera desprevenida presentaríamos todo, un día me llamó para hacerme esa propuesta, yo estaba desesperado, me firmó los papeles iniciales, no lo consulté con Verónica

Verónica: Cuando yo lo supe me negué rotundamente a basar mi felicidad en tu desdicha, además yo estaba bien así, éramos un matrimonio aunque un papel indicaba que él estaba casado con otra mujer, para las monjas a ti te presentaría a alguien, no te casarían a la fuerza y menos con alguien tan viejo

B: _Tocaron a la puerta el bebé de Verónica se había despertado y tenía hambre, como se fue el tiempo es algo tarde, todavía nos falta enterarnos de muchas cosas, pero creo por hoy tuvo mi esposo, nos quedaremos en un hotel cerca de la casa de su abuelo y Verónica, mañana regresaremos para desayunar, porque ella amablemente nos invitó y seguir hablando, nos falta saber que fue de su abuela, Kurt llegó con dolor de cabeza, se acostó y yo estoy cambiando a Brunito_

Blaine: Hijo ahora si mataste a alguien

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Huele feo

Kurt: Está comenzando a comer más allá de leche, deja cuando coma comida sólida

Blaine: Oops, ¿te sientes mal?

Kurt: Recibí mucha información, jamás había notado esa diferencia, de hecho en las fotos de la boda salgo

Blaine: Te encargaron antes, así dirá nuestro hijo

Kurt: Ya sale hasta en las de la iglesia

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Con razón para mi abuela era fatal la noche de bodas, le fue muy mal

Blaine: Pobre de los dos, tu abuelo lo superó

Kurt: Por Verónica

Blaine: Si, oye a él también le perdonó el salvajismo de una noche

Kurt: Mi amor deja de pensar en eso, lo hemos hablado varias veces, hasta fuimos con un terapeuta porque te sentías mal

Blaine: Ahora si que tenía miedo de que me tuvieras miedo

Kurt: No, ven acuesta a Brunito, porque se mal acostumbra a los brazos

Blaine: Y luego te da lata entre semana

Kurt: Aja, dame un beso

Blaine: Claro que si Chiquito

Kurt: Quiero darme un baño, le echas un ojito

Blaine: Si, ve a darte un baño, tranquilo hermoso

Kurt: Muchos años me pregunté tantas cosas, por qué tanto coraje de mi abuela

Blaine: La obligaron a casarse con un hombre el cual no amaba

Kurt: Pero tuvo la oportunidad de separarse

Blaine: Oíste a Verónica, no pasaría por una vergüenza de esa índole

Kurt: Yo no viviría con un hombre al cual no soporto

Blaine: Ayy gracias

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque si vives conmigo es porque si me soportas

Kurt: No

Blaine: Ahh

Kurt: Te amo, voy a darme un baño

Blaine: Quisiera ir a tallarte la espalda

Kurt: Cuida a tu hijo, ya se mueve mucho para dejarlo solo en la cama

Blaine: Ni hablar

B: _Me regresé y le di un beso, cuando salí de la regadera los dos estaban dormidos, valiente cuidador me salió, me acosté donde puso las almohadas, un año, como ha volado el tiempo, mi hombre descompuesto, le acaricié su nariz, se ve tan tierno durmiendo y abrazando a nuestro hijo, hace rato cuando lo cambió se estaba vomitando, no aguanta nada, toda la semana anduvo como suelto del estómago, según la doctora es normal, lo de los dientes nos dará algo de lata,_

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Umm

Kurt: El niño se cayó

Blaine: ¡Qué!

Kurt: Shh no grites lo vas a despertar

Blaine: Me asustaste

Kurt: Según te dejé cuidándolo

Blaine: Perdón, se quedó dormido

Kurt: Y lo secundaste

Blaine: Oops si

Kurt: Vamos a descansar los tres, no lo vayas a aplastar

Blaine: No lo haré

Kurt: Luego se te olvida, ¿me quieres besar y

Blaine: Te prometo no lo haré

Kurt: Más te vale, de otra forma te mando al suelo

Blaine: Me desplaza

Kurt: No mi amor, son amores diferentes, el que siento por ti y el de mi hijo

Blaine: Lo sé, Chiquito si en algún momento no quieres estar conmigo

Kurt: Eso está difícil, eres mi vida, además tú prometiste ser feliz al lado del hombre bueno

Blaine: Y he sido tan dichoso este año, quiero ser igual muchos años más

Kurt: Yo también

K: _De nuevo en casa de mi abuelo y Verónica, curioso, desde la fachada es diferente, todo en si es otra cosa, al entrar a la casa, no se percibe más ese olor desagradable del puro de mi abuela, tampoco no se siente un clima triste y de odio se podría decir, Verónica y mi abuelo se ven con mucho amor, hoy conocimos a Alicia e Israel, mientras estábamos desayunando iba a limpiarle la babita a Brunito, pero la esposa de mi abuelo, todo es tan extraño, me recomendó no hacerlo, la pediatra jamás nos dijo nada, según ella se le corta y por eso probablemente haya tenido la diarrea, por si o no, se la dejamos, total está babeando a su papá Blaine, terminando el desayuno, Blaine y mi abuelo se fueron a jugar con Paco, Verónica y yo nos quedamos viendo, ahora me toca escurrida a mi_

Verónica: ¿Eres feliz al lado de tu esposo?

Kurt: Mucho Verónica, ayer con todo lo que oí, al regresar al convento de alguna manera me había condenado a tener una vida completamente diferente a esta, iba a terminar como mi abuela odiando al mundo

Verónica: Si, tu abuelo iba con órdenes expresas de sacarte del convento y llevarte a la casa, te íbamos a confesar todo, eres mayor de edad y podrías irte, nos podríamos mover más fácilmente que cuando eras niño, tu abuela nos tenía tomados del cuello

Kurt: Y amenazados

Verónica: Demasiado, al principio con hacerte daño a ti, luego cuando nació Paco a él, al enterarse del nacimiento de la niña peor

Kurt: Te tenía odio

Verónica: No entendía cómo yo había logrado estar con tu abuelo, para ella eso era imposible

Kurt: Sus padres la dañaron mucho

Verónica: Y quería repetir la historia contigo, por eso te chantajeó de una forma tan vil, a ti y a las monjitas, cuando le ofreció darle el divorcio y que debía hacer para lograrlo, le hizo prometerle no me diría nada

Kurt: Porque tú no estarías de acuerdo

Verónica: Así es, ahí vienen de jugar

B: _Debo ir agarrando condición, su abuelo para la edad la cual le calculo, está en excelente condición, al parecer el señor con sus tres hijos entró en forma y le dio ánimo a su vida, Paco se fue con las nanas a darse un baño porque terminó oliendo a chivo, la niña y el bebé están arriba, por lo cual solo queda Brunito en brazos de mi esposo, en los míos ahora, mi niño precioso, ya camina chiquito para poder jugar, le vamos a dar dolores de cabeza a tu papá Kurt, presiento,_

Abuelo: Hijo, ayer no terminamos de hablar

Kurt: No abuelo

Blaine: Bien, nos quedamos hasta la parte en la cual, Verónica no estuvo de acuerdo

Abuelo: Si, yo tenía registrado ante las monjitas el teléfono de la casa donde vivía con Verónica, aquí no me venía a parar ni de broma, tu abuela andaba preparando según lo de tu boda con el tal Evodio

Kurt: Creo le arruiné sus planes

Abuelo: A ella, pero a todos con tu escapatoria nos cambiaste el panorama

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Abuelo: Si hijo, las monjitas hablaron conmigo, aunque no supieron que lo hicieron, les inventé un supuesto viaje a Venecia

Kurt: Tú mismo me dijiste que lo tomarían

Abuelo: Fue el pretexto para evitar tu ida ese verano a la casa, sino yo debería regresar y estaba haciendo muchas cosas, para evitarnos más sufrimientos

Kurt: Ya me enredé

Blaine: Somos dos

Verónica: Vean

K: _Verónica comenzó a explicarnos todo con puntos y señales, la carta para empezar las monjitas detectaron que era falsa, su abuelo una semana antes les había hablado para cambiar el teléfono, debían hablarle para cualquier cosa relacionada conmigo a ese número, por sobretodo no permitir bajo ningún supuesto que mi abuela me sacara del convento, hablaron para confirmar el supuesto retiro, mi abuelo se hizo pasar por un empleado, las monjitas no se prestarían a mentir, en fin, el punto fue que corroboraron el asunto de que mis abuelos andaban en Europa, por cierto todo esos viajes en los cuales yo hacía a ambos, solo iba mi abuela, la mandaba para evitar que yo saliera del convento y me hiciera algo, sigamos desenredando esto, ahora que caigo, no solo Blaine y yo nos dijimos un montón de mentiras en el crucero, sino mucha gente alrededor las dijo._

B: _Esto sigue poniéndose cada día mejor, bueno ayer escuchamos una parte y hoy vamos por la siguiente, recuento de la situación, el abuelo de Kurt confirmó la ida a Venecia de ambos, como no sabía la fecha de la carta, ahí le falló, en fin, eso no es importante, las monjitas supieron que era falsa, pero se hicieron de la vista gorda, la madre Superiora y Sor Remedios acordaron manejar las cosas como si fueran ciertas, dejaron salir a mi Chiquito, sin antes corroborar como estaría la cosa, por seguridad de él, abrieron unas de las cartas posteriores, donde Louis le ponía punto y seña de cómo lo sacarían de ese lugar, una vez lejos Kurt, su abuelo se pudo mover libremente_

Abuelo: No había forma de que tu abuela te hiciera daño, te llevara y te hiciera casarte con Evodio, mil cosas

Kurt: Entonces todos celebraron mi escapada

Abuelo: Con eso nos diste un respiro, no podíamos hacer demasiado por miedo, tu abuela fue a buscarte y habló con las monjitas

Kurt: Eso lo sé, les inventaron a ambos un supuesto retiro en el cual me prepararía mejor para casarme

Abuelo: Así es, a mi me pareció genial la idea de las monjitas, con eso tu abuela se largó más o menos en calma al viaje

Blaine: Y él pudo llegar hasta Cancún, para poder conocerlo yo

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Es la verdad

Verónica: Nosotros pensábamos no verte ni el polvo

Kurt: Me atonté muy feo, estaba preocupado por ustedes

Abuelo: Hijo, yo no podía decirte nada, las cosas se comenzaban a acomodar, quise darle confianza a tu abuela, me había firmado lo del inicio, eso nos ayudaría, Verónica me amenazó con por nada del mundo dejarte casar y yo tampoco lo iba a permitir

Kurt: Entones tú sabías donde andaba

Abuelo: A ciencia cierta no, me supuse tu primo te había ayudado, no quise hablar ni preguntar nada, tenía fe de que estuvieras bien

Kurt: Lo estuve abuelo, despreocúpate, conocí a Blaine desde el primer día en el cual subí

K: _Se puso rojo, toqué punto no muy bueno, llegando al hotel lo hablamos, sigamos escuchando, genial estuve dos meses quebrándome la cabeza por la suerte de mis abuelos y a menos este el cual tengo enfrente de mi, andaba feliz con mi escapada, también con la llegada de Blaine ese día, a mi abuela se le fue la arma de chantaje, o sea yo,_

Abuelo: Sin ti hijo, las cosas salieron de volada, hice todo los trámites necesarios porque no había forma de que te dañara

Kurt: ¿Mi abuela chantajeó a ustedes con hacerme daño?

Verónica: La creímos capaz

B: _Chiquito, se le salieron las lágrimas, lo abracé, yo creo siente feo haber sido un instrumento de digamos venganza contra su abuelo y Verónica, ya estuvo bueno de escuchar cosas, vayamos al punto final para salir de aquí,_

Blaine: Entonces al llevármelo yo, más bien, cuando él aceptó casarse conmigo por amor, a ustedes los liberamos para poder estar juntos

Abuelo: En gran medida si

Kurt: ¿Cómo dejó esta casa?

Abuelo: Fácil no fue, se negó rotundamente, nada más un día de la nada, me habló, dijo que se iba, llegamos y estaba todo vacío, no vimos caso venderla, era grande y haciendo algunos cambios, serviría para criar a nuestros hijos

Kurt: ¿No tienes idea dónde está?

Abuelo: En lo absoluto, por ahí escuché algo, aunque no lo creo

Kurt: ¿Qué abuelo?

Abuelo: Al parecer tomó tu lugar

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Abuelo: Se casó con el tal Evodio

B: _Ninguno de los dos dijimos más, nos quedamos hasta la comida y después nos fuimos al hotel, Kurt le dio todos nuestros datos a su abuelo, mi Chiquito, en el camino se puso a llorar, a ver Brunito, quédate dormido con ese biberón en lo que calmo a tu papá, se sentó en la alfombra, te rodeamos de las almohadas porque luego me ganas, me senté a su lado_

Kurt: ¿Está dormido?

Blaine: Sip

Kurt: Podrías...

Blaine: ¿Qué mi amor?

Kurt: Amarme

Blaine: ¿En la alfombra?

Kurt: El niño está en la cama

K: Se pasó besándome para evitar despertar a Brunito, estamos acostados desnuditos,

Kurt: Fui un tonto, jamás me imaginé servir a mi abuela como un objeto para evitar la felicidad entre dos personas

Blaine: Deja de pensar eso

Kurt: Iba a hacer infeliz a muchos con mi tontería de regresar al convento

Blaine: Te manejaron mal las cosas

Kurt: No estaría así contigo, con mi hijo

Blaine: Chiquito, si tú cometiste ese error, yo no me quedé atrás, mucho antes, esa mañana al decirte que hasta ahí llegaban las cosas

Kurt: Fue horrible esa mañana

Blaine: Lo sé, te hice sufrir, lloraste mucho

Kurt: Me estabas partiendo el corazón, además yo veía en tus ojos amor, como peleabas por no sentirlo

Blaine: Estás en lo cierto, tenía una batalla campal para no dejarme sentir, porque había sufrido una vez, dos no quería

Kurt: ¿Has sufrido?

Blaine: Todo lo contrario, la prueba es ese pequeñito, el cual está despertando, voy a verlo

Kurt: Tráelo para acá

Blaine: Mejor nosotros vamos a la cama con él

B: _Lo cargué y lo recosté a un lado de mi hijo, le dio un beso, yo fui al otro lado, sin antes agarrar un pañal porque Brunito necesita cambio otra vez, hago un enorme esfuerzo por no vomitar, cuando coma sólido estará fatal, le pasé a mi esposo su bata, anda susceptible, no llores porque yo lo hago contigo, hasta el pequeño nos hizo tercer,_

Blaine: Vamos a secar esas lágrimas

Kurt: Debe tener hambre

Blaine: Voy a hacerle el biberón

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: A pesar de todo, ¿cómo estará mi abuela?

Blaine: Debe estar bien

Kurt: Mi abuelo no sabe de ella

Blaine: Después de la forma en la cual se comportó

Kurt: No la justifico, pero mi abuelo de alguna manera borró su amargura por Verónica, ella no tuvo quién la ayudara a superar el horror de la noche de bodas

Blaine: Eso si, ayy que trago se echó

Kurt: Está incrementando mucho su apetito

Blaine: La leche no lo está llenando ya

Kurt: Así es

Blaine: No podría cambiar la oficina a la casa

Kurt: ¿Quisieras?

Blaine: Si, estaría más con ustedes dos

Kurt: Es sano estar cada quien en su espacio

Blaine: Yo quisiera estar pegado a ti todo el día, como en el crucero

Kurt: Te aburrirías

Blaine: Nop

Kurt: Mi amor es sano tener nuestros espacios, además así cuando llegas tenemos mucho de que hablar, me platicas tus cosas y yo las mías

Blaine: Tú ganas, pero cuando puedo como hoy quiero estar pegado a mi familia

Kurt: Y nosotros estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, gracias por no hacer caso a mi carta, irme a buscar, no dejar al gemelo malvado volver, por

Blaine: Shh, no me lo debes agradecer, lo hice porque yo no podría vivir sin ti

Kurt: Ni yo, se le cierran los ojos

Blaine: Ya quiero verlo corriendo, jugar con él como lo hice con Paco

Kurt: Lo harás en unos años, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Kurt: Ese crucero aunque tuvo muchas mentiras, resultó una bendición para todos

Blaine: Desde luego, tu escape nos dio felicidad a muchos

Kurt: Si a más gente de la que hubiera pensando

Blaine: Gracias a eso hay dos familias contentas y lindas

Kurt: Aja, ¿qué habrá sido de mi abuela?

Blaine: Esperemos haya superado su odio y esté bien

Kurt: Pues si, ven para acá pequeño necesito el abrazo de tu papá Blaine

Blaine: ¿Va a quedar en la orilla?

Kurt: No como crees, solo quiero me abraces un poquito, luego lo regreso al medio

Blaine: Está bien Chiquito, te abrazo todo lo que quieras

* * *

_Hasta mañana para los 2 últimos capítulos =)_

_¿Cómo estará la abuela? ¿La encontrarán?_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

K: _Las revelaciones de mi abuelo me hicieron entender en gran medida esa visión de mi abuela sobre la noche de bodas, aunque no logro comprender por qué me quería hacer pasar por el mismo martirio, con la boda arreglada; al menos mi abuelo era un hombre joven, de hecho mucho menor que ella, esa fue una de las principales razones por las cuales la boda entre ellos se hizo apremiante. Se llevaban entre ellos 7 años, mi abuela claro era mayor, mientras mi abuelo apenas rozaba los 18, ella era una mujer de 25 años, por lo cual para esa época era una quedada, su familia le dio 2 panoramas casarse con el hijo menor de un cliente el cual le debía mucho dinero a mi Bisabuelo y lo saldarían con esa boda aunque mi abuela le llevara muchos años a mi abuelo. La otra opción era irse a un convento, la vida eclesiástica no le llamaba la atención en lo absoluto, por lo cual decidió casarse, como ella estaba igual de informada que yo, o sea nada, en cuestiones íntimas, cuando mi abuelo quiso avanzar esa noche, se rehusó, jamás pensó la intromisión de sus padres y la forma en que terminó._

_Mi escape del convento cambió en principio mi vida y la de Blaine, gracias a habernos conocido en ese Crucero, aunque los dos nos dijimos muchas mentiras, ni él se quedó solterón, ni yo me casé con un viejo. He viajado de forma seguida a México, claro siempre acompañado por mi esposo, Brunito y desde hace un año mi pequeña; Blaine y yo estamos por cumplir cinco años de casados, nos esperamos un tiempo para encargar a la pequeña, queríamos disfrutar uno del otro, lo hemos hecho y de qué forma._

_Los sábado en la noche son nuestra noche solitos, disfrutamos de una velada de adultos, vamos al cine, al teatro, a cenar, algunas veces prepara algo en la casa él o yo, nos explayamos como él dice, porque no nos cuidamos con el alboroto de despertar a nuestros hijos; claro la salida no sería posible sin la ayuda del hermano de mi esposo y Cassie, con ellos se quedan los niños, aunque desde luego como estamos en deuda, pagamos cuidando a sus hijos los viernes en la noche, día en el cual nuestros vecinos de abajo hacen algo similar por sugerencia de nosotros, después de tantos libros traducidos en estos años de pareja, sexo, etc. nos quedó claro a ambos la importancia de mantener viva la relación y no caer en la monotonía._

_Paco ha venido a visitarnos en el verano, mi abuelo a pesar de sus años, le ha salido aguantador a Verónica, los dos están felices disfrutando de sus tres hijos, de mi abuela sigo sin saber nada, eso me tiene un poco mal, quisiera saber si está bien, es feliz o si le hace falta algo, a pesar del dolor y daño el cual me pudo causar, no le guardo rencor, fue quien dio la vida a mi madre. Blaine me ha visto intranquilo con ese asunto, ha tratado de investigar su paradero, aunque claro no me lo ha dicho, algunas veces comienza a hacer cosas, y yo enseguida me doy cuenta, es transparente para mí, y yo igual para él, tenemos creo tan buena comunicación, aunque nos reservamos ciertos detallitos, los cuales tarde o temprano salen en nuestra noche de confesiones._

B: _Estoy tratando desde hace varios meses más en forma digamos de tratar de dar con el paradero de la abuela de Kurt, hace un mes fuimos a México al bautizo de la hija de Louis y Harry, ellos se esperaron un buen lapso para tener a sus hijos, en nuestro caso Brunito llegó por tanta mil derramada en el crucero, también por la necedad de su padre o sea yo, a enamorarse de su su otro padre, mi Chiquito, ahora de casados me ha dicho repetidas veces lo impotente que se sentía al no saber cómo manejar conmigo las cosas._

_Nuestras noches de los sábados son tan variadas pueden ser románticas, algunas locas, otras culturales en fin le vamos variando, hay unas digamos de confesiones, en las cuales nos la pasamos hablando toda la noche, esas se dan obviamente cuando él anda en sus días, y esta noche toca de ese tipo, tenemos por ahí algunos pendientitos,_

Kurt: Listo, los niños se quedaron bien entretenidos, ni se dieron cuenta cuando me salí

Blaine: Que bueno, a ver señor hermos tome asiento

Kurt: Uyy que rica ensalada

Blaine: Disculparás la ciencia de mi cena, pero no doy tanto como tú

Kurt: Así sea helado me encanta

Blaine: También lo hay

Kurt: Bueno

K: _Los dos nos sentamos a la mesa, aunque toda la semana cenemos juntos, el sábado nos volvemos más cómplices, de alguna forma reponemos quizás los días de noviazgo los cuales nos faltaron, resulta difícil comprender para algunos cuando les hablamos de lo poco que duramos se podría decir de novios como tenemos un matrimonio tan sólido; la verdad a ciencia cierta ni yo lo sé, quizás porque en esos dos meses pude verle sus defectos, algunos no, la vida o las cosas se acomodaron entre nosotros para conocernos en un lapso muy corto, no había más allá de 60 días aproximadamente, si a eso le restamos los días en los cuales nos separamos por la intransigencia de él,_

Kurt: Vamos para cinco lindos años

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Ahogamos bien al gemelo malvado?

Blaine: Claro Chiquito, se quedó bien hundido en alguna parte del mar

Kurt: Te juro esa noche, casi podía jurar ahogaríamos a otro

Blaine: Me descompusiste

Kurt: ¿De verdad te pasó eso?, esa vez te lo creí, estaba cero informado

Blaine: Enserio no pude, intentaba sentirme atraído, más las cosas no fluían

Kurt: Chistoso

Blaine: Dime, ¿qué me hiciste?

Kurt: Nada, solo enamorarme perdidamente de ti y entregarme por completo a mis sentimientos, a pesar del pavor de dar un paso tan íntimo contigo

Blaine: Oye Hermoso, podrías decirme algo sinceramente

Kurt: ¿Qué?, te repito, no sé cómo te descompuse

Blaine: Yo si lo sé, me ganaste el corazón, hiciste borrar en mi esa imagen del hombre interesado y cruel, en su lugar me diste la de un hombre entregado, el cual ama, es capaz de comprender y perdonar, mil cosas

Kurt: ¿Fue por eso?

Blaine: Si, pero mi pregunta era otra

Kurt: A ver dime

Blaine: Han pasado cuatro años desde que escuchamos la trágica historia de la noche de bodas de tus abuelos

Kurt: Pobres de ambos, los dos se quedaron traumados

Blaine: Uno lo superó, gracias a la mujer con la cual ahora es feliz, Verónica logró en tu abuelo superar lo de que le haría daño íntimamente, y tú lograste en mí superar mi rencor

Kurt: Salimos buenos, estuvo riquísima su ensalada señor

Blaine: ¿Me merezco un beso?

Kurt: Muchos, pero nada más besos mi amor, lo otro no se puede

Blaine: Lo sé, vamos a la sala

B: _Yo recogí los platos y los llevé a la cocina, regresé con un bote de helado, el favorito de mi esposo, ¿adivinan cuál es?, pues si, ese el cual una noche robamos del refrigerador del barco, Fresas con pie de limón, al igual que aquella noche, traigo galletas y dos cucharas, normalmente nos cuidamos mucho para durarles sanos y en buena condición a nuestros hijos, también a nosotros mismos, debo estar guapo para seguir gustándole a mi Chiquito, me senté y él se acostó en mis piernas, le di una probadita de helado, lo embarré, ¿se lo quito?, si_

Blaine: Ahh ya no te pones rojito

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Si te pusiste

Kurt: Me hiciste reír

Blaine: Ese día cuando te lo quité te hice temblar

Kurt: Mucho, pero eso lo hemos hablado infinidad de veces

Blaine: Cierto, a ver señor, ayer llegó muy tarde usted

Kurt: Está pesado el trabajo, además una de mis traductoras me dejó las cosas a medias y terminé yo el libro

Blaine: Pobrecito, no me comentaste nada

Kurt: Se fue sin decir adiós prácticamente

Blaine: Que mala onda

Kurt: Debo conseguir a alguien en la semana, ya estoy como aburriéndome en mi trabajo

Blaine: ¿Y eso por qué?

Kurt: Se ha vuelto tan monótono

Blaine: Yo te dije que estudiaras para terapeuta

Kurt: Nunca es tarde

Blaine: ¿Quieres estudiar otra carrera?

Kurt: ¿A qué hora?, con trabajos me doy abasto con los niños y no quiero descuidarte a ti

Blaine: Yo podría estar más de fijo en la casa y cuidarlos

Kurt: ¿Cambiar papeles?

Blaine: Si mi amor, mucho del trabajo lo puedo hacer fuera de la oficina

Kurt: No sé, lo debo analizar bien

Blaine: Piénsalo, yo te apoyo en todo

Kurt: Gracias, eres un amor sabes

Blaine: Ayy si lo sé

Kurt: ¿Y a ti todo te ha salido bien?, ya no me dijiste que fin tuvo lo de Mike

Blaine: Acordamos hacerle la remodelación de su casa, realmente como un favor especial, no porque fuera redituable para nosotros

Kurt: ¿Qué quiere cambiar?

Blaine: Una zona donde tenía cancha de tennis la quiere eliminar y poner una especie de zoológico

Kurt: Extraño

Blaine: Por cierto señor hermoso, vienen en cinco días a cenar como siempre

Kurt: Voy a dar una revisada a ver que les hago, nada más me meto a la cocina cuando vienen

Blaine: No seas mentirosito, diario le hechas una manito a Doña Consuelo

Kurt: Esa señora se ha convertido en mi ángel, sino fuera por ella me volvería loco entre semana atendiendo llamadas y con los niños aquí

Blaine: Desde cuando te han estado ofreciendo ocupar una oficina en la Editorial

Kurt: Si me fuera a la oficina, no podría disfrutar de mis hijos y eso no lo cambio por nada

Blaine: En eso tienes razón, cuando llego y me platicas las cosas de cada uno, como Brunito comienza a hacer sus letras mejores en el kinder, llevan a mi hijo muy adelantado

Kurt: Según es necesario, porque aparte es inquieto el muchacho

Blaine: ¿A quién salió?

Kurt: A los dos, tú no eres un santo he oído muchas travesuras de boca de tu hermano

Blaine: Bien dicen tu familia es tu peor enemigo

Kurt: Algo, lo bueno es que yo tengo poca familia la cual te hable mal de mi

Blaine: Chiquito, llegando a ese tema, desde hace unos meses he estado buscando a tu abuela

Kurt: Me he dado cuenta

Blaine: Según yo lo hacía a escondidas

Kurt: Eres muy transparente para mi

Blaine: Como tú lo eres para mi

Kurt: Si, ¿qué has averiguado?

Blaine: Está casada con el tal Evodio

Kurt: ¿Es feliz?

Blaine: Me es imposible decírtelo, solo obtuve ese dato, su dirección y teléfono

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: ¿Qué piensas?

K: _¿Será una locura?, después de todo, jamás recibí un trato cariñoso de su parte, más allá de eso humano, me golpeó varias veces de forma muy dura, como si hubiera yo hecho algo atroz, al casarme con Blaine ese día de nuestra discusión y el amor bruto, en algún instante me dio miedo, pero en todos estos años de matrimonio jamás me ha puesto la mano encima sino es para darme una caricia, estoy muy intrigado, si me organizo en un mes podríamos escaparnos a México,_

Kurt: ¿Podemos ir a México?

Blaine: ¿A ver a tu primo?

Kurt: No, a buscar a mi abuela

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: No sé, estoy preocupado por ella, a mi abuelo lo he visto feliz y a ella

B:_ Estos gestos no los pierde mi esposo, cuando encargamos a nuestro segundo bebé, estaba feliz, el proceso para que quedara embarazado como lo disfruté, no pegó fácilmente curioso a diferencia con Brunito, quizás porque un tiempo él estuvo tomando pastillas porque al atrabancado de su esposo al amarlo de pronto se le olvidaba usarlo, el dispositivo lo rechazó su cuerpo y como no queríamos todavía uno, pues decidió tomar pastillas, la doctora nos comentó que era algo normal, afortunadamente después de unos meses lo logramos, ¡que sacrificio de mi parte!._

Blaine: Te entiendo, podemos viajar en un mes

Kurt: Nos conectamos mucho, yo pensé el mismo tiempo

Blaine: Perfecto Hermoso, voy a hacer las reservaciones, además aprovechamos para ver a tu primo y Harry

Kurt: Ayy si y mis sobrinos, para que jueguen con sus primos

Blaine: Bien, entonces agendado, viaja la familia completa a México en un mes

Kurt: Hecho, ¿algún otro asunto en agenda?

Blaine: No, solo ese día que llegó tarde señor, avíseme, estaba preocupado

Kurt: Lo siento, se me fue el tiempo volando, cuando vi el reloj

Blaine: Si, pero su esposo bien preocupado y ni teléfono de tu oficina tengo

Kurt: Nunca ando por allá

Blaine: Por eso

Kurt: Oye, mi llegada tarde no la habrás achacado a otra cosa ¿o si?

B: _Genial me cachó, la verdad si, aparte de que le hubiera pasado algo, tuve malos pensamientos, jamás he tenido ni la más mínima razón para desconfiar de él, siempre cuando sale me avisa a donde y con quien, igual yo, pero ese día con las prisas me figuro se le olvidó, cuando llegué solo se encontraba Doña Consuelo con los niños, en cuanto llegué la señora tenía prisa de irse porque debería ir a ver a su hija o algo así,_

Blaine: Umm, pues

Kurt: Oye, ¿por qué mi amor?, jamás te he dado razón para desconfiar de mi

Blaine: Si Chiquito, pero se me hizo raro y más de uno te ha tirado la onda

Kurt: A ti también, varios, incluso de tu oficina, cosa con la cual yo ni me enojo, ni nada, confío en ti

Blaine: Perdón, ¿estás enojadito?

Kurt: Ayy si mucho

Blaine: No Hermoso, ya lo estropeé

Kurt: Mi amor, con cada día juntos, refuerzo el hecho de seguir compartiendo mi vida contigo, tenemos dos hijos maravillosos, además quién querría dejar a un hombre como tú

Blaine: ¿Te he hecho feliz?, ¿no te sientes mal de haberte quedado con este hobbit?

Kurt: Voy a ponerme

K: _Vamos a ponerlo nervioso, me levanté y crucé mis brazos, ¿cómo puede preguntarme eso?, he sido sumamente feliz a su lado, además de vivir en una ciudad en la cual puedo ver cada cosa, hemos viajado por muchos lugares, realmente estos cinco años con él, recompensaron en mucho mi vida de niño, llena de privacidades y sufrimientos, sin cariño, sin la posibilidad de enamorarme y vivir la vida normal de cualquier adolescente, todo fue con él, desde mi primer beso, la primera vez, en fin, cada momento especial lo he vivido a su lado; nuestro matrimonio no ha sido perfecto, hemos tenido algunos problemas, el proceso normal de adaptarnos, no es lo mismo vivir en un sueño, en esa burbuja la cual se convirtió el crucero, el día a día es otra onda, llevar su trabajo y el mío, los niños, la comida, los gastos, etc., representa todo un reto, el cual no superaríamos sino lo hacemos juntos,_

Blaine: Ouch

Kurt: No fuiste una salida desesperada mi amor

Blaine: Algunas veces me pongo a pensar cosas

Kurt: Mal hecho, para mi fuiste lo mejor que la vida me pudo dar, no necesité de tener a varios novios, con el primero me bastó

Blaine: Si, pero yo

Kurt: Sin importarme su pasado, solo lo vivido conmigo, como me ha hecho inmensamente feliz, la infinidad de cosas que me ha dado

Blaine: Materiales

Kurt: No sonso, de amor, compresión, nuestros hijos, hoy estás de inteligente ¿verdad?

Blaine: Ven acuéstate

Kurt: Bueno amor

Blaine: Es que me pongo así, porque siento no merecerte

Kurt: Nos merecemos el uno al otro, nuestro matrimonio y vida juntos es muy linda gracias a los dos

Blaine: A veces siento un sueño, del cual despertaré y

B: _Me dio un beso tan lindo, estos cinco años han sido mágicos, con sus pequeños tragos amargos como cuando no quedaba embarazado de nuestra hija, yo me sentía mal, porque de haber seguido cuidándonos con preservativos, quizás eso se hubiera podido evitar, yo lo veía todo triste, tenía ganas de una niña, igual yo, Louis encargó los dos seguiditos, porque se había esperado tiempo para el primero, nosotros pusimos un lapso algo grande entre uno y el otro, aunque me haga esos pucheritos, la vida me dio algo que yo no merecía, y siempre viviré preguntándome qué hice para merecerlo, porque me porté mal con muchos hombres, y ahora tengo a mi esposo con el cual soy sumamente feliz,_

Kurt: Blaine, hace mucho despertamos del sueño mi amor, desde el día siguiente de casarnos, nos enfrentamos a la realidad, a un día a día, no me arrepiento de haberme quedado con este hobbit, al contrario, lo único que me echo en cara fue haberlo dejado por horas

Blaine: Ahh pero yo te busqué

Kurt: Si, fuiste a donde solo sopla el viento

Blaine: Hablando de eso, debo mandar el cheque este fin de semana

Kurt: A las monjitas les han caído bien los donativos

Blaine: Mucho, la última vez el convento era otra cosa

Kurt: Lo sé, además han podido dar albergue a niños, eso me da mucho gusto

Blaine: Aja, precioso, ¿te llevo cargando a la cama?

Kurt: Si, pero

Blaine: Y nos hacemos arrumacos

Kurt: Claro

K: _Al día siguiente de nuestra noche solitos, él se encargó de hacer todas las reservaciones, hoy ando vuelto loco preparando la cena, tenemos visitas, viene Mike y familia entera a cenar, también algunos inversionistas más, claro, no estoy solo, Cassie y yo nos hemos hecho amigos, fue una gran ayuda cuando llegué, me dio muchos tips con los cuales pude sobrevivir en esta ciudad, terminar mi carrera y atender a mi hijo, cuando lo tuve entre mis brazos tenía mil preguntas, las monjas me hablaron de algunos cuidados, pero la práctica es muy diferente, ahí sentí mucho la ausencia de mi madre, pero entre los consejos de los vecinos y nosotros dos ideando como ser buenos padres, hemos creado a nuestros hijos, sanos y felices,_

Cassie: Te quedó muy elegante la mesa

Kurt: Gracias

Cassie: Oye, te voy a inventar que vengo de otro país

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Cassie: Esto te quedó riquísimo

Kurt: Es receta secreta de una monjita española la cual estuvo un tiempo en el convento

Cassie: Aprendiste muchas cosas ahí

Kurt: Si, todo lo vivido ahí y aprendido, me ha ayudado a valorar la vida al lado de mi esposo y la oportunidad tan grande de desarrollarme en todos los aspectos de la vida

Cassie: La verdad no podemos quejarnos, tenemos dos maridos con sus defectos, pero que nos aman

Kurt: Eso solo lo sabemos tú y yo

Cassie: Ahh, para los demás son unos malos

B: _Mi hermano y yo entramos a la cocina a ver cómo va la cena, están poniendo los últimos toques, se ve muy guapo mi esposo, los dos están muertos de la risa, estos ojos me robaron el corazón, esa sonrisa, todo, por cierto, me desprestigia a cada rato, claro en broma, porque así no me hace según él propaganda, aunque lo hiciera, yo solo tengo vida para vivirla a su lado, no más,_

Blaine: ¿De qué hablaban?

Cassie: Nada cuñado

Cooper: Los oímos

Cassie: Solo comentábamos como manteníamos sus cualidades para nosotros

Blaine: Umm, pues yo ya no te voy a dejar organizar cenas

Kurt: ¿Por qué Blaine?

Blaine: Porque ven lo buen cocinero que eres

B: _La cena resultó todo un agasajo, también mi postre, aunque yo le digo que a veces ceno doble, nada más que la primera me engorda y la segunda me hace bajar lo ingerido en la primera, lo cual le da mucha risa, los días vuelan, estamos intentando dar con el número de la casa de la abuela de Kurt, por fin, después de veinte vueltas, a nuestros hijos los dejamos en casa de su primo Louis, no consideramos traerlos, ni idea como nos vayan a tratar, ok, nos estacionamos y bajo yo primero hermoso, te abro la puerta, un besito, muchos, vamos a tocar, tardaron ya en abrirnos, se escuchan voces, nos abrió su abuela, tiene mala cara,_

Abuela: ¿Qué quieren?

Kurt: Hola abuela, ¿cómo estás?, ¿te acuerdas de mi?

Abuela: Yo no tengo ningún nieto

Kurt: No digas eso

Abuela: Es la verdad, prefirió largarse con un tipo y dejarme a mi suerte

Blaine: Se fue con el hombre que amaba señora, o sea yo, jamás la quiso dejar a la deriva, o por qué piensa que entré yo esa noche al convento

Abuela: Me interesa un pepino, váyanse de aquí

Kurt: Abuela, dame unos segundos para hablar contigo, mi abuelo me contó

Abuela: Ni me menciones a ese

Kurt: Escucha, me habló de su noche de bodas

K: _Se puso pálida, quizás no debí ser tan directo, salió el tal Evodio, se nos quedó viendo con muy mala cara, después de un rato de estar en la puerta interrogándonos el señor nos invitó a pasar, la casa es muy gris, igual como tenía en la cual vivía con mi abuelo, ¿por qué?, es tanto su coraje, digo mi abuelo no debió actuar así, pero era muy joven, con la educación de esos tiempos, el tema del sexo y todo lo que conlleva era vetado,_

Abuela: Realmente tu visita no es grata

Kurt: Abuela, jamás entendí por qué nunca me quisiste

Abuela: Porque fuiste concebido con amor y no a la fuerza, tu madre te tuvo porque quiso no por obligación

B: _¡Revelación!, la señora se agitó, ¿por eso tanto contra mi Chiquito?, pero él ni culpa, además se debía sentir feliz de que su hija no hubiera pasado por un calvario similar al de ella, está señora necesita una terapia, presiento que no nos iremos de aquí o de México hasta llevarla a cabo, ni hablar, ayudaré,_

Blaine: ¿Le dio coraje?

Abuela: Mucho

Kurt: Era tu hija, ¿la querías?

Abuela: Si, pero si mis padres me lo hicieron

Kurt: Ellos estaban aferrados a otras ideas, tú debiste tomar otra posición, por ejemplo yo, a pesar de los maltratos de que fui objeto de tu parte

Abuela: Te quería llevar por el buen camino

Blaine: Los golpes no son una opción señora, hasta le dejó una marquita pequeñita por ahí

Kurt: Mi amor, shh

Blaine: Ohh perdón

Kurt: Abuela te decía, a mis hijos nunca les he puesto una mano encima, siempre les hablo y hago que entiendan las cosas con palabras, jamás con un golpe

Abuela: ¿Y eso me debe servir de algo?

Evodio: Disculpen, pero tenemos cosas que hacer, los convido a retirarse

Blaine: Vamos Chiquito, ya nos corrieron

Kurt: Ok, me voy solo contéstame algo

Abuela: ¿Qué?

Kurt: ¿Eres feliz con este señor?

B: _El silencio se hizo de cementerio, mejor vamos Chiquito, antes que nos echen a los perros porque entramos y yo oí ladridos, la señora se sentó sin contestar algo, Evodio la volteó a ver, y ella se cubrió de inmediato la cara, presiento que esta pareja no ha tenido la misma suerte que Verónica y su abuelo, ya no hables mi amor, corramos ahora que podemos,_

Kurt: Creo no

Abuela: Son nuestros problemas niño, salgan de mi casa

Blaine: Si, ven Chiquito

Kurt: Espera mi amor, ¿es por lo de tu noche de boda?, ¿no has podido tener intimidad con él?

B: _No ahora si nos avientan a los perros, la señora se levantó indignada, epa, cuidadito, usted no le pone una mano encima, quizás se excedió mi esposo, Chiquito no a todos puedes salvar y estos creo no quieren tu ayuda, no metamos más las narices donde no nos llamaron,_

Abuela: Vete ahora mismo de mi casa

Kurt: Abuela no es ningún delito, si no has podido hay formas de lograrlo, una terapia, y

Evodio: Niño insolente, sal de aquí

Kurt: Soy un hombre señor, el cual se salvó de casarse con usted por un pelito, no más bien por haber conocido a mi hombre descompuesto

Blaine: Ya nos corrieron amor

Kurt: Ok, toma abuela, aquí está el teléfono del hotel donde nos hospedamos, si cambias de opinión y quieres mi ayuda para quitarte ese trauma, llámame, estaré unos tres días más en México, además quizás quieras conocer a tus bisnietos, están bien lindos mis hijos

K: _Salimos sin una mordida de perro, según mi esposo escuchó ladridos, yo solo estaba poniendo atención a la mirada triste y resignada de mi abuela, gracias a Dios los tiempos cambiaron, ahora cada uno puede decidir con quien compartir su vida, en caso de no hacer química separarse sanamente, no soportar tantos años a un esposo el cual odiabas, dormir bajo el mismo techo, pero no darse ni una palabra de amor, ¡qué horror!, los niños se durmieron bien rápido, Blaine y yo estamos acostados abrazaditos,_

Kurt: ¿Me irá a llamar?

Blaine: Lo dudo Chiquito, pero por si las moscas, ¿qué planes tienes?

Kurt: Debe vivir una noche la cual no sea un horror

Blaine: Yo creo con quien se casó está en las mismas que tu abuelo, sin tocarlo

Kurt: Presiento lo mismo, lo pude inferir con el semblante del señor

Blaine: Descansemos, porque mañana vamos a ver a tu abuelo

Kurt: Ayy si, sus hijos están grandes

Blaine: Uno más chiquito que Brunito

Kurt: Esperemos aguante para que tengan una edad razonable

Blaine: Verás que sí, Verónica no lo deja envejecer

Kurt: Pues no

K: _El día nos la pasamos en casa de mi abuelo, Blaine andaba feliz jugando con los niños, en multitud parece un niño más, cambia tanto cuando está con sus hijos, se vuelve tan alegre, tierno, también conmigo, en la oficina sigue siendo serio, así según él evita malos entendidos, muchos quieren a mi hombre, pero no, lo descompuse para mi solito, solo a mi lado funciona, lleva cinco años así y cada noche me repite lo feliz que es; regresamos rendidos, para mi sorpresa tengo un recado, ¡me habló mi abuela!, esto es novedad, Blaine se fue de espaldas, ni te me eches para atrás mi amor, porque tú me vas a ayudar, hablarás con Evodio, yo con mi abuela,_

Blaine: ¿Puedo decir no?

Kurt: Denegado

Blaine: Ayy, ¿por qué yo?

Kurt: Porque eres mi esposo y me amas

Blaine: No pues si

Kurt: Feo

Blaine: Si, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

B: _Aquí estamos, me encerré a platicar con el tal Evodio en el estudio, esto es raro, tengo enfrente al hombre que quería robarse a mi Chiquito, le estoy dando consejos de cómo tratar a su esposa para evitar que se ponga histérica, también he oído como lo han intentado pero siempre la señora termina gritando como loca,_

Blaine: Quedó muy traumada

Evodio: Lo sé, pero yo no le voy a hacer lo mismo

Blaine: Le creo, sin embargo ella tiene pavor

Evodio: Su ex esposo fue un animal

Blaine: Eran inexpertos, además dadas las circunstancias, creo no tenía muchas salidas, aunque no se justifica en lo absoluto

Evodio: No, y yo tengo que lidiar con estas cosas

Blaine: Usted tranquilo, mi esposo es buena para las terapias

K: _Ayudé a mi abuela a sacar todo lo vivido esa noche, ella amaba alguien más, pero era muy pobre, se fue buscando fortuna y cuando regresó a ella la habían casado, por eso esperó tanto tiempo, con razón se negaba a casarse, ¿quieren saber quién era ese alguien?, Evodio, está casada con su gran amor y no ha podido ser feliz, aunque casi se me infarto, le ayudé a ponerse una bata, la recámara la arreglamos entre los dos, la dejé sentada en la cama temblando, antes de salir le dije "lo amas, te dará una noche muy bella, créeme", al salir del cuarto su esposo daba vueltas, que chistoso, yo haciendo de terapeuta sexual entre mi abuela y este señor,_

Kurt: Está en la cama, hable con ella un poco antes de

Evodio: Si, tu esposo me dijo algunos consejos

Kurt: En ningún instante vaya a ser brusco

Evodio: De acuerdo

Kurt: Suerte

K: _Ahora solo debemos esperar el resultado, llevan varias horas metidos en la recámara, no se ha oído ningún grito, ni nadie ha salido corriendo, esa debe ser una buena señal, por fin salió el señor,_

Evodio: Gracias

Kurt: Nos retiramos

Evodio: Si, tu abuela le dio pena salir

Kurt: Lo entiendo, que sigan disfrutando las cosas, aquí están mis teléfonos en N.Y. por cualquier cosa

Evodio: Hasta luego

Kurt: Hasta luego

En la recámara,

A: _No es posible, mi nieto vino a quitarme un trauma tan grande, ya vuelve mi esposo, después de tantos años, pude tener un momento íntimo lindo, creo desperdicié muchos años, debí aceptar cuando él me propuso casarse conmigo y no hacer lo del compromiso con mi nieto, siento extraño, estoy vieja ya, pero mi corazón está latiendo como una adolescente,_

Evodio: Lo superaste

Abuela: Por fin, te amo

Evodio: Y yo a ti, nos quedan algunos años para disfrutarnos

Abuela: Si, y mi nieto tiene razón, sin preocuparnos porque yo quede embarazada

Evodio: Tal cual

B: _Una vez echo de terapeutas, al día siguiente regresamos a nuestro departamento, después de acostar a los niños, nos venimos riendo a la recámara, umm, que beso tan rico, ¿cómo querrá hacer el amor esta noche?, cada locura, claro todo sano y dentro de los límites de ambos, respetándonos, aprendiendo el maravilloso arte de amarnos,_

Kurt: Estoy cansado

Blaine: Ah yo quería

Kurt: Mi amor yo también, pero me cansó el viaje

Blaine: Ni hablar

K: _Nos acostamos, ahh eso como nos trajo un pequeño detalle un día, llegué muerto de la oficina y le dije que hoy no quería, pero se lo dije así, sin más, una vez ya lo había hecho, pero supongo él también estaba cansado, justo cuando hice mis exámenes para la universidad, ok recapitulemos, yo me iba a acostar y él empezó a besarme, y lo primero que pensé "no captó el mensaje", lo detuve y se lo dije con todas las palabras "no quiero de verdad, estoy cansado", lo cual con mi tono lo incomodó, días posteriores lo hablamos, llegamos al acuerdo de cuando alguno de los dos no estuviera para amarnos, lo diríamos, pero directo, y no solo un hoy no, porque él lo tomó a que debía hacer labor de convencimiento y para nada iba por ahí._

B: _Mi esposo y yo nos hemos hecho como un diccionario, ambos interpretamos las cosas de forma diferente, por ahí dicen que cada cabeza es un mundo, nosotros no somos la excepción, pero con suficiente astucia, hemos logrado descifrar aspectos como el "hoy no", es eso en realidad, no hazme muchos cariñitos para que diga si, estamos acostados, tenías unas ganas enormes pero ya me desquitaré._

K: _Los besos fueron otro asunto en el cual debía hallar la forma de pedírselos, parece loco pero no lo es tanto, cuando le decía "bésame", siempre recibía un beso que Dios aguarde la hora, digno de película romántica, y a veces yo solo quería uno tierno, en mi frente, algo chiquito, no que me succionara todo mi aire, para no errarle, cuando quiero uno pequeñito, paro mi boca en piquito como ahora y él ya sabe que quiero,_

Kurt: Te lo debo

Blaine: Si Chiquito

Kurt: Otro besito tierno

Blaine: Muchos

K: _Para pagar el día que venía cansado del viaje, esta noche de sábado, le preparé una cena muy especial, aparte de la comida y ni se imagina, estoy muerto de la risa esperándolo, ya entró de dejar a los niños, estoy en la recámara acostado en la cama, desnudo, bueno no, o si, depende de cómo lo vea,_

Blaine: ¿Dónde andas?

Kurt: En la recámara

Blaine: No hubo cena

Kurt: Si, ven está acá

Blaine: Voy

B: _Ahh que rica cena, está muerto de la risa, ¿cómo se habrá acomodado las cosas?, le habrá dado trabajo, en su boca tiene una rica fresa, vamos a quitársela para umm, ¿y ahora para dónde me voy?, en sus pezones hay una rebanadas de kiwi, ¡que delicia!, las cenas esta noche las integró, esto es muy divertido_

Kurt: Solo puedes quitarlas con tu boca

Blaine: ¿Sin usar las manos?

Kurt: Umm, pues haremos algunas excepciones

Blaine: Ok, tú me vas diciendo, ¿qué dices?

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: ¿Aquí?

Kurt: Con la boca umm

Blaine: ¿Acá?...

Kurt: Con tus manos

K: _Después de la segunda no pude seguir hablando, que lo haga con la parte que él quiera y como quiera, por fin acabó con todo, mi turno, señor acuéstese, está muerto de la risa, a ver cómo estarás después mi amor, no pues creo no se rió en lo absoluto, después de todo este show, hora de estar juntos,_

Blaine: Así

Kurt: Más rápido

B: _En el oído le susurré qué se refería con eso, porque a mi me sonó a más fuerte, si la otra vez aclaramos ese punto, cuando él me dice más rápido, no quiere decir que haga las cosas con mayor empuje digamos, sino no espaciar tanto mis movimientos, hablando hizo de mi conocimiento que al hacerlo con fuerza a veces se siente aplastado o hasta como lastimado, pero con lo otra forma, lo estimulo, claro en la cama y sin hablar llegamos a un punto medio del como, él me indica al moverse y yo también pongo mi granito de arena, así los dos nos compaginamos para regalarnos un momento maravilloso,_

Kurt: Umm, que rico

Blaine: Estuvo delicioso

Kurt: Por la vez que estaba cansado

Blaine: Ayy mi amor, ¡yo también te debo resarcir así!

Kurt: Si quieres

Blaine: Encantado, estuvo rica la cena en su cuerpo señor

Kurt: ¿Te gustó?

Blaine: Mucho, ¿y la tuya en mi cuerpo?

Kurt: Quede fascinado

K: _Nuestros momentos íntimos son de todo un poco, apasionados, románticos y más, conservando siempre algo básico, "el respeto de uno por el otro", además de estar juntos, los domingos son dedicados a nuestros hijos, en si los fines de semana de día, porque el sábado nada más para nosotros dos, llevamos a los niños al parque, a juegos, infinidad de cosas, con ellos estoy disfrutando la niñez que no tuve, hoy cumplimos otro años más de casados, otra velita para el pastel, soplamos juntos, yo no sé qué pidió él, pero yo solo pensé poder seguir estando a su lado para vivir cada día como el último, como si nos fuéramos a separar mañana, nadie tiene la vida comprada ni el destino, por eso siempre pido eso, quizás también porque de alguna forma en el crucero lo tomé, "tenía solo 60 días para conocer todo y me quería comer al mundo",_

Kurt: ¿Feliz?

Blaine: Mucho, me comí a ti

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Yo me entiendo

K: _El mundo se me hizo poco y descompuse a mi esposo, con lo cual él no se queja, en su casa no tiene la colección intacta de autos a escala, así como cuando llegué, pero cada noche me repite,_

B: Al entrar por esa puerta, hiciste hogar este lugar, porque todo se rompa no me importa, mientras no se rompa nuestro amor, lo demás va y viene.

* * *

Hasta más tarde para el último capítulo :')


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

K: _Para escribir este último capitulo batallé mucho, es difícil redactar un final de algo que por nada del mundo quiero termine, mi matrimonio con Blaine sigue como el primer día, no mejor, porque durante estos años de casados ambos hemos aprendido a conocernos como pareja, a complementarnos y compaginarnos de una forma hermosa, en una semana cumplimos diez hermosos años juntos; para celebrarlo, me invitó a un crucero, los dos solitos, yo al principio no quise me preocupaban mis hijos demasiado, no son unos bebés según él, pero ante mi siempre serán esos pequeñitos que salieron de mi hace algunos años, el más grande acaba de cumplir los nueve hace poco, mi niña tiene cinco añitos, es un sol._

_Los cuatro somos muy felices, en los últimos tres años los roles en la casa han cambiado, yo decidí dejar la editorial de alguna forma, traduzco algunos libros en casos especiales y a petición de escritores amigos míos, ahora estoy de editor, elijo que libros se publicarán, mi trabajo disminuyó un poco y pude entrar a estudiar mi segunda carrera, irónico después de posiblemente no tener ninguna, ahora tengo dos. Mi esposo me apoyó en mi decisión, él tiene la oficina en la casa y se encarga de los niños en la mañana, llevarlos a la escuela a los dos, mi niña casi entra a la primaria y Brunito está en su tercer año, a mi niño la geometría no le cuadra mucho, aunque tiene buen tutor en casa, durante las tardes yo me dedicaba a estudiar la carrera de psicólogo y él los seguía cuidando; logré encontrar una especialidad la cual va encaminada a la vida sexual, a mi primo cuando le informé se rió por horas, quién lo diría, el chico cero informado que subió al barco, ahora se dedicaba a dar consejos a otros en ese ámbito._

_Mi carrera la finalicé hace unos meses, tengo un consultorio el cual atiendo por las tardes, para Blaine era muy pesado hacerse cargo todo el día completo de los niños, dado esto hicimos un acuerdo para dividirnos el día y atender ambos a los niños, así ninguno de los dos tenía la carga completa; yo me hago cargo de los niños hasta las tres, hora en la cual llega mi esposo, comemos juntos y al cuarto salgo volando para mi consultorio el cual está a unas cuadras de aquí, mientras yo atiendo a mis pacientes Blaine se encarga de hacer la tarea con los niños, jugar con ellos y en fin, hasta acostarlos, porque siempre llego como ocho y media, con unos dolores de cabeza terribles, escuchar tantos problemas a veces agobia._

_La cuestión del trabajo me absorbió mucho en los últimos meses, lo cual Blaine resintió, cuando llegaba él quería a veces hacer el amor y yo venía cansado, otras era al revés, en fin comenzamos a tener algunos roces por ello, la verdad no quería escuchar eso de que luz de la calle, oscuridad de la casa, sentí como se estaba haciendo un abismo entre nosotros, lo cual me llevó a reducir el horario de mis consultas hasta las 6:30, las siete es una buena hora para alcanzar a ver a mis hijos despiertos y relajado unas horas después amarme con mi esposo; este libro lo comencé como si fuera un diario, de alguna forma era contar como yo veía cada cosa de lo vivido a su lado, aunque muchas veces lo hablamos, así no le quedaba duda, las partes narradas por él, fueron de su propia inspiración, hubo algunas revelaciones interesantes en todo este proceso, no sé si algún día este libro llegue a venderse, porque incluye episodios muy íntimos de nuestra vida, lo cual me lleva a una conclusión interesante "de verdad esos besos, no me llevaron al infierno, sino al cielo"._

B: _Cuando comenzó a escribir el que sería el último capítulo de su libro, yo le puse como condición que al finalizarlo, jamás le pusiera la palabra fin, por la cual no la verán por aquí, en estas páginas se narró nuestra historia en esos días de crucero, en los cuales un loco queriendo vengarse, conoció en un chico inocente la nobleza y el amor, el cual lo hicieron dejar a un lado ese coraje que cargaba dentro de su corazón; gracias a sus enseñanzas ahora gozo de una familia la cual más de uno envidia, hemos tenido nuestras cosas, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, pero en general hemos sido felices, en los últimos años he tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo de su rol, porque yo soy el encargado de hacer las tareas con los niños, ir con ellos a sus clases en las tardes, la pequeña va a ballet y mi hijo al karate, me siento extraño, mientras toman clases algunas veces me llevo la computadora y ahí estoy revisando balances, estados resultados, cotizaciones, etc., a mi alrededor hay puras señoras hablando de moda y otras índoles._

_En los últimos meses, tuvimos varias dificultades, de pronto yo sentí que no lo estaba llenando, por eso en las noches según llegaba muy cansado, comenzamos a perder comunicación, estuvo medio feo el asunto, afortunadamente los dos tuvimos a bien comentarlo yo con mi hermano y él con Cassie, por lo cual a los dos nos sentaron en una sesión extraña,_

Cooper: Nos estamos tomando esta libertad, porque alguna vez ustedes nos aconsejaron cuando vieron problemas en nuestro matrimonio

K: _Genial, ahora los alumnos superaron a los maestros ¿o cómo?, Blaine y yo estamos sentados como niños regañados mientras Cassie y Cooper nos ponen al tanto de lo que mi esposo le contó a su hermano y yo a Cassie, genial, no era secreto_

Blaine: ¿De qué se trata esto?

Cooper: Han estado con dificultades, pero me extraña, ¿no que la comunicación era básica?

Kurt: La tenemos

Cassie: Mentira Kurt, porque tú me contaste cosas a mi de como sentías que él ya no te ama o no te desea

Cooper: Y tú también Blaine

Kurt: ¿Hiciste eso?

Blaine: Umm si mi amor, los últimos días siempre llegabas cansado, y solo me preguntabas de los niños

Kurt: Yo sentía que tú no querías hablar de ese tema, hasta

B: _Nos besamos, creo necesitamos un tiempo fuera para nosotros, no podemos estar fuera dos meses como hace diez años, porque nuestros hijos nos extrañarían mucho, y nosotros a ellos, sin embargo una semana es un tiempo el cual mi hermano y Cassie los van a cuidar, de esa forma nosotros nos vamos de crucero, en parte por los problemas tenidos y también para celebrar nuestro décimo aniversario, resultaría perfecto, claro solo tomaremos parte del crucero, hasta la primera parada de ahí nos bajamos para regresar en avión, estamos empacando para esa semanita solos, lo abracé,_

Blaine: Te deseo cada día más y te amo igual

Kurt: Yo también, nos dejamos llevar por toda la cantidad de cosas que tenemos encima

Blaine: Si, pero todavía es tiempo de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros

Kurt: Tampoco están tan mal para decir eso

Blaine: Claro que no precioso

Kurt: En estos días no me habías dicho así

Blaine: Umm, pues mi Chiquito lo veía tan lejano

Kurt: Aquí está, he madurado en muchos sentidos, pero sigo manteniendo la esencia de años atrás, también el amor por ti

Blaine: Te amo, oye, ¿qué quieres hacer en el crucero?

Kurt: Ya tengo esos días pensados

Blaine: Ahh, ¿quieres compartirlo con tu esposo?

Kurt: Desde luego

K: _Le dije unas cosas las cuales se me ocurrieron hacer en esos días de crucero, una semana, creo vale la pena digamos reconstruir algunas acciones de unos días especiales, dejamos a nuestros hijos con sus tíos, los niños se quedaron felices, espero no hagan muchas diabluras con sus primitos, cuatro niños juntos llegan a ser peligrosos, de hecho por el espacio en el departamento estamos pensando seriamente comprar una casa en los suburbios, así los niños tendrían más especio, y quizás algunas cosas de colección de mi esposo se lleguen a salvar._

B: _Viajamos a Cancún en un vuelo particular, porque para dejar en orden nuestras cosas, salimos un poco tarde de N.Y. y no alcanzábamos un vuelo para estar en la noche en esta ciudad de México, al día siguiente a primera hora tomamos el crucero, vamos de polizontes de alguna forma, porque el crucero como hace diez años es para personas de la tercera edad, mi amigo sigue al frente del barco, cuando le hablé para pedirle dejarme subir, casi me mata por el teléfono_

Wes: ¿Qué dijiste?

Blaine: Quiero tu ayuda para subir al crucero

Wes: No otra vez, pero estás felizmente casado, ¿qué te hizo Kurt?

Blaine: Nada

Wes: Entonces, regresó el malvado, ¿deseas echarte una cana al aire?, ¿o qué?

Blaine: Me dejas hablar

Wes: Te advierto esta vez no cuentes conmigo, mi conciencia conforme voy viendo crecer a mi hija me hace pensar si ella no pagará que yo fuera tu alcahuete

Blaine: Eyy, no voy a viajar solo, mi esposo va conmigo, queremos recordar esos días

Wes: Ahh, pero es un crucero para la tercera edad

Blaine: ¿No podrías arreglarlo?, solo estaríamos una semana, en la primera parada nos bajamos para regresar a N.Y.

Wes: Umm pues deja ver que puedo hacer

Blaine: Ojalá se pueda

B: _Wes arregló subirnos como pasajeros especiales, durante el día como los viejitos tienen sus actividades, nosotros estaremos en el área de camarotes especiales únicamente, donde tendremos todas las comodidades, viene radiante mi esposo, el niño ha cambiado muchísimo, yo también, una que otra arruga comienza a dibujarse en mi rostro, el cuerpo atlético pues no lo he perdido del todo, él sigue conservando ese cuerpo que me volvió loco, bueno con algunos cambios, los dos embarazos le hicieron más...umm... qué palabra será... bueno su trasero creció un poco a diferencia de cuando lo conocí, pero sigue hermoso como siempre, en cuanto subimos con tanto calor nos fuimos a la alberca privada a hacernos unos arrumacos en la alberca, estamos muertos de la risa en la orilla,_

Blaine: Ya nos hacían falta unas vacaciones solitos

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: ¿O no te están gustando?

Kurt: Mucho, pero también me agrada viajar con nuestros hijos

Blaine: Bueno si, pero con los niños no puedo hacer esto

Kurt: ¿Qué?

K: _Comenzó a besarme en el cuello, que rico, umm, ya bajó mi traje de baño, no pues esto definitivamente no puede hacerlo con nuestros hijos, ya el traje de baño llegó a mis rodillas, umm, a pesar de los años su besos y caricias son tan.. ayy... con este hombre me he es imposible pensar cuando me ama; cuando quedé embarazado de mi hijo, a los seis meses cuando el embarazo avanzó, después de analizar muchas opciones y con la convicción de no tener un hijo más, decidimos que lo más viable era la vasectomía y se la hizo en el tiempo en el cual estuve embarazado._

Blaine: Mi vida te amo mucho

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: ¿Puedo hacerte el amor?

Kurt: Te estás tardando

B: _A verdad, esto con los niños no lo podemos hacer, es imposible amarnos a la orilla de la alberca, claro cerré bien la puerta cuando entramos, ¿cuántas veces le habré hecho el amor aquí durante el crucero?, creo como cinco, la verdad ni recuerdo, esos días después de su primera vez, fueran tan intensos como esta semanita, lo bueno que gracias a la previsión de él, no debo preocuparme por embarazarlo ni nada por el estilo, la comida estuvo deliciosa, yo me levanté por la carne que me trajo Trent, esta vez si servía el asador,_

Kurt: Que rico

Blaine: Gracias, ¿qué quieres hacer en la noche?, yo quiero comer más carnita

Kurt: ¿Si?

Blaine: Aja

Kurt: ¿Qué corte se te antoja?

Blaine: El de mi esposo

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: ¿Qué mi amor?

Kurt: Parecemos adolescentes

Blaine: El beneficio es que no puedes quedar embarazado

Kurt: Eso si, gracias a mi idea de que te hicieras la operación

Blaine: Uyy si, porque si no capaz llegaba un tercero

Kurt: Te vuelves loquito cuando me amas

Blaine: Al contrario desde que te conocí volvió la cordura en mi

Kurt: Oye, en la noche entonces quieres comer más carnita

Blaine: Aja

Kurt: Y ¿dónde?

Blaine: No sé deja pensarlo

Kurt: Yo tengo una idea

Blaine: A ver dímela al oído

K: _Lo besé en el oído, le susurré donde me gustaría que lo hiciéramos, son las doce y aquí estamos, ¿tienen alguna idea?, pista...fue donde me comenzó a despertar mi diablo,_

Kurt: Umm, que besos tan ricos

Blaine: ¿No te dan asco?

Kurt: No

B: _Estamos en el cuarto de las toallas, mi esposo quiso venir aquí, porque fue en este lugar donde le empecé a dar sus lecciones para sacarlo de su inocencia, o como me decía en aquel tiempo, despertarle su diablo, aquella noche me dejó todo encendido, esta, los dos con caricias nos excitamos,_

Blaine: ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?

Kurt: Aquí lo llegaste a hacer con tus conquistas

Blaine: Tú no fuiste eso

Kurt: Lo sé, se me antoja el bruto

Blaine: Umm, tienes ganas de ese

Kurt: Aja, además el espacio...ummm. si...

Blaine: Ayúdame a quitar el

K: _Nos succionamos, porque no fue beso mientras yo le quitaba su short, los dos nos desvestimos completitos y estamos unidos, aquí vamos, quien diría esa pelea nos dejó una enseñanza, cuando le pido el amor bruto es porque quiero sentir todas esas emociones tan excitantes, tanto como aquel día en el cual lo borramos, no cuando lo hicimos por primera vez... quiero hablar... a ver si me sale_

Kurt: ¿Te lograste saciar de mi?...umm

Blaine: No... ni en mil...umm. Chiquito...años

B: _Ni le dije bien las cosas, ¿cómo me pregunta eso mi esposo?, chin hicimos relajo aquí, tiramos varias toallas con nuestra locura, casi hasta un anaquel va a dar al piso, no porque si no todos se van como fichas de dominó, nos sentamos después de amarnos, mi manito no puede estar quieta, como le gusta su norte y el sur también,_

Kurt: Umm..

Blaine: ¿Más?

Kurt: Si..sigue acariciando mi...

B: _La noche estuvo muy larga, en la mañana temprano fuimos a desayunar algo mientras los viejitos hacían sus ejercicios en la alberca, así cuando ellos fueron al comedor, nosotros dos nos fuimos a la proa,_

Kurt: ¿Te acuerdas del último día que estuvimos en el barco?

Blaine: Me querías matar hermoso

Kurt: Estaba mal, renunciaba a todo lo maravilloso que he vivido

Blaine: ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida a mi lado?

Kurt: Preciosa, ¿y la tuya?, ¿no te arrepientes de haber mandado al malvado al fondo del mal?

Blaine: En lo absoluto, de lo que hubiera penado siempre es de no haber llegado a tiempo cuando tú te querías ir al fondo

Kurt: Ouch, yo no sé ni cómo me subí e iba a hacer eso

Blaine: Estabas convencido que era conmigo o ninguno

Kurt: Si, y tú estabas con tus cosas

Blaine: Perdón

Kurt: Mi amor fue hace años

Blaine: No importa, estaba ciego esos días de no ver que si me perdonaste el amor bruto fue por amor, no había ninguna razón oculta para hacerlo

Kurt: Pues no, ¿estabas luchando feo para no amarme?

Blaine: En cantidad, me robaste el corazón mi Chiquito, por más que no quería involucrarme, cuando me hablabas de ti, tenías toda mi atención

Kurt: ¿Cómo lo habré hecho?

Blaine: No sé, quizás tu inocencia me llamaba, la sinceridad al decir las cosas, venía de un mundo frívolo, luego lo rematamos con lo de Sebastián

Kurt: ¿Qué habrá sido de él?

Blaine: Espero haya superado su adicción y el legrado no le haya traído las consecuencias que él nos dijo

Kurt: Ojalá, oye

Blaine: ¿Qué?, esa mirada, ¿qué estás tramando?

Kurt: En la noche, ¿dónde quieres comer carnita?

Blaine: En el camarote podría ser

Kurt: Umm, yo pensé en otra cosa

Blaine: ¿En qué?

Kurt: Quiero reconstruir esa semana en la cual sacaste a ese muchacho de la inocencia y le explicaste tantas cosas, en teoría y en la práctica

Blaine: Amor, pero recuerdas que algunos lugares los limpian, por ejemplo hoy la cocina debe estar ocupada

Kurt: Cierto, ayer tuvimos suerte en el cuarto de toallas

Blaine: Se termina rápido de hacer, solo pude enseñarte besos apasionados

Kurt: Umm, si, ¿cambiamos el lugar?

Blaine: Tengo uno perfecto

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: Te gustaría hacer el amor viendo al mar, los peces

Kurt: Si, ¿dónde podríamos hacer eso?

B: _Que memoria de mi esposo, mandé a preparar una linda velada en nuestro acuario particular, hasta música de fondo tendremos, para no hacerlo en el piso, conseguí unas colchonetas de la sala de aerobics que ahora imparte clases de pilates, después de cenar, bailamos,_

Kurt: Me enseñaste a bailar

Blaine: Sip

Kurt: Estaba en el hoyo mi amor

Blaine: Pero ahora siento que me ganas

Kurt: ¿Te parece?

Blaine: Con tanto libro

Kurt: ¿Pero lo disfrutas?

Blaine: Mucho porque no caemos en la monotonía

B: _Esos libros con consejos, hemos robado varios y probado nuevas cosas, algunas se nos hacen que son exageradas y bastante...en fin...las descartamos, pero otras, formas de acariciarlo o que él me acaricie para hacerme sentir más, como yo puedo extasiarlo, que realmente vibre al hacer el amor conmigo, nos han servido, estamos desnudos viendo el mar, lo bueno que solo los peces pueden vernos,_

Kurt: Después de diez años, ¿no te has cansado de amar al mismo hombre?

Blaine: No, ¿tú te has cansado de amar al mismo hombre?

Kurt: En lo absoluto

Blaine: Fui el único en tu vida

Kurt: Tuve suerte de que fuera solo uno, me has salido muy bueno

Blaine: Así todo descompuesto

Kurt: Eso es lo que me agrada más, ningún hombre puede intentar algo contigo, porque solo me puedes amar a mi

Blaine: Desde luego, solo puedo besar a mi esposo, acariciarlo...umm

Kurt: Que él...te acaricie así...umm...te haga sentir...esto...

Blaine: Aja...tenemos...vicio en esto

Kurt: Mucho...

B: _El vicio de amarnos se nos quedó del crucero y estar en las aguas marinas es peligroso, no dormimos toda la noche, pasamos a desayunar algo, después de un baño, los dos caímos a la cama abrazados, necesitamos dormir, si mi memoria no me falla la siguiente clase, ¿dónde se la di?, chin no me acuerdo, creo comienza a fallarme la memoria_

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?, vamos a dormir

Blaine: Sip, oye, ¿dónde fue la lección de hoy?

Kurt: En el cuarto de masajes ¿no?

Blaine: No lo recuerdo

Kurt: Más tarde entre los dos recordamos, cierra tus ojitos

Blaine: Tú también

K: _Nos besamos, dejando que morfeo nos llevara al país de los sueños, despertamos hasta el medio día y hablamos para ver cómo están nuestros pequeños, mi niña lloró un poquito en la noche, porque su papá Blaine siempre la duerme, mi hijo me extrañó a mi, fuimos a la cocina, hacía hambre y jamás nos contestaron para llevarnos algo, ahí está Trent, entró él solito, yo estoy aquí escondido de orejas_

Blaine: Buenos tardes

Kurt: Dichosos los ojos

Blaine: Ya ves

Kurt: Volviste a lo mismo, pero estabas feliz con tu esposo

Blaine: No que voy a volver a eso, aquí viene mi Chiquito

B: _Estiré la mano y lo jalé, Trent se rió, estuvimos viendo como cocinaba nuestra comida y la de más gente, en este lugar a mi esposo le toqué por primera vez su norte, se lo dije al oído y se puso rojo, pero él no se quedó atrás, hasta tocó mi sur,_

Kurt: Shh

Blaine: Te sonrojaste

Kurt: Es el calor de la cocina

Blaine: Ayy precioso, estoy feliz de estar casado contigo

Kurt: Yo también

B: _Anduvimos dando vueltas en el barco, han hecho algunas remodelaciones, gracias a andar estirando las piernas, recordamos donde fue la tercera lección, en un cuarto de spa, fuimos a hablar con Wes para reservar una cámara para darnos un masajito, él a mi y yo a él, ¡que rico!,_

Wes: Van a terminar con un tercer hijo

Blaine: Que pena

Wes: No, me da gusto ver a mi amigo tan feliz, ¿te quedaste soltero?

Blaine: Gracias a que conocí a mi Chiquito y estoy descompuesto desde entonces no

Wes: ¿Sigues con lo mismo?

Blaine: Supongo

Kurt: ¿Supones?

Blaine: Claro que si mi amor, jamás lo volví a intentar, acaté lo que me dijiste

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Ni yo me acuerdo

Kurt: Que mala memoria

Blaine: Mira si fui yo quien se acordó de donde fue la lección de hoy

Wes: ¿Qué lección?

Blaine: Una Wes, cosas íntimas de mi esposo y yo

Kurt: Ahh, coincide con el lugar donde limpiaba

Blaine: Ni tan íntima

Wes: Ouch, pues debía hacer que limpiaran los lugares

Kurt: Mi amor, pero entonces cómo fue eso de acatar lo que te dije

Blaine: Me resignaba a quedarme con mi novio

Wes: Tu conquista te dije

Blaine: Pero yo te aclaré que no eras eso, además si fue cierto

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Me quedé contigo más allá del crucero

Kurt: Si, ves podías amarme

Trent: Es lindo verlos como pareja tan unidos

Blaine: Gracias Trent, tú te aterrabas cuando hacia mis cosas

Trent: En parte, más al oírte a hablar de lo vivido, aunque de tu esposo ni media palabra soltaste

K: _Por si me quedaba duda, Trent me corroboró que hace diez años él no dijo nada de como fuimos progresando, entremos a una sala de masajes, los dos nos desnudamos, yo me acosté primero, voy a recibir un...umm...eso no fue masaje mi amor, disfruta al ver como yo me estremezco con sus manos en el sur, como cierro mis ojos al sentir tanto placer por sus besos en mi cuerpo, hasta mis labios recibieron masajito, creo están muy ejercitados, desquité todos los besos que me negaron al tenerme en el convento; mi abuela tanto daño me hizo en aquel tiempo, yo la logré perdonar, las enseñanzas de las monjas tuvieron su impacto en mi, después de ayudarla a superar su trauma, la he visto a lo mucho una vez cada año, con quien siempre mantenemos más contacto es con mi Abuelo y Verónica, el cual anda un poco enfermo, pero su esposa no le da tregua le debe durar más años._

B: _Mi turno, que rico masaje dado por mi esposo, se está desquitando, bueno no, estamos quedando a mano, que caricias tan bellas me hace, diez años atrás tocó por primera vez mi sur, a pesar de ser inexperto no se asustó al sentir como me estaba excitando, ahora es todo una maestro en las artes del amor, en práctica y en teoría, amor... creo ya fue semejante masaje, ¿la cama esta nos soportará a los dos?, me senté, ven para acá amor, lo cargué, no pesa nada, a ver acomodemos, tronó la cosa esta_

Kurt: Se va a caer Blaine

Blaine: No, si nos aguanta

Kurt: Amor con el movimiento

Blaine: También

K: _Está loquito, la cama de masajes nos la va a cobrar Wes, está rechinando, pero los dos estamos subidos, ahora que recuerdo, esa noche, yo me senté en la cama, estaba pegado en la pared como ahora porque la quitaban de en medio para limpiar, me recargué y este hombre maravilloso, con sus dedos entró a mi sur por primera vez, ahora está dentro de mi...umm...nos estamos amando, aunque la posición es diferente, quien está sentado en la cama es él y yo encima de mi esposo, este viajecito sino estuviera operado capaz nos llegaba el tercero,_

Kurt: Delicioso

Blaine: ¿Te gustó?

Kurt: Mucho, vamos a bajarnos mi amor, porque la cosa esta se va a romper

Blaine: Aguanta otro

Kurt: No

Blaine: Ayy si

Kurt: Umm, tienes...poder de...convencimiento

Blaine: ¿Si probamos al revés?

B: _Van digamos tres lecciones recordadas, aunque esta vez hicimos el amor por completo, como las noches según podemos andar libremente en el barco porque los viejitos están dormidos, le damos vuelo a la hilacha y seguimos al pie las ordenes de Wes, estamos contemplando el amanecer en la proa, querías dejarme viudo,_

Blaine: Ves que eras mi hombre bueno

Kurt: Si amor, aunque ayer nos atrabancamos, ¡qué cosas hicimos!

Blaine: Tú siempre dices que es sano, mejor los dos satisfacemos nuestros deseos

Kurt: Claro, ¿dónde fue la cuarta lección?, recuerdo que ahí conocí tu cuerpecito por completo

Blaine: ¿Y te gustó?

Kurt: Mucho, no corrí

Blaine: Eso es cierto, yo quedé descompuesto al conocer tu cuerpo

Kurt: ¿Cómo te sientes al cumplir diez años de descompostura?

Blaine: Feliz

K: _Por lo de ayer, tú no estás descompuesto en lo más mínimo mi amor, aunque para todos si, claro mi esposo no se queda atrás, de pronto también dice sus cosas de mi, estamos locos quizás, pero lo mucho que gozamos íntimamente es de nosotros, nadie más debe de enterarse, bueno si esto se publica algunas personas lo harán, aunque puedo cambiar los nombres de nosotros dos, porque los demás personajes no se llaman así, eso lo hubiera hecho desde la primera página, rebautizarnos a los dos, ni hablar, la noche llegó de nuevo, esta vez estamos en el baño de vapor, sudando, los dos desnudos por completo, a esta hora nadie viene aquí, no estuvo tan mal solo poder tener acceso a ciertas secciones en la noche únicamente,_

Blaine: Oye las cremas de las monjas ayudaron mucho a tu piel, es tan suave

Kurt: Gracias mi amor

Blaine: Oye

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?

Blaine: ¿Quieres hacerlo en penumbritas?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Con neblina mi amor

B: _No apagamos el vapor aunque estaba muy bajo, aquí entre eso y nuestro amor nos bajamos unos kilitos, salimos bien deshidratados, nos urge un regaderazo, agua fría por favor, ni hablar iremos a asaltar a la cocina, ahh no en el frigobar hay agua, hasta un vinito, lo abrí para celebrar,_

Kurt: Pasado mañana es nuestro aniversario de bodas

Blaine: Si, ¿has sido feliz?

Kurt: Mucho, el hombre de buenos sentimientos me ha dado una vida llena de amor

Blaine: Y el hombre de buenos sentimientos me ha dado lo mismo, además de muchas enseñanzas

Kurt: Ahora yo también pongo mi kilito de arena al amarnos

Blaine: Diría tonelada amor, esos truquitos de hoy hermoso los disfruté mucho

Kurt: Ya ves, los estaba reservando para la noche en la cual te conocí por completo

Blaine: Umm, para la primera vez, ¿habrá más?

Kurt: Aja, es mañana cuando hicimos el amor

Blaine: Nop, al joven de aquellos años le pegó el vino y solo dormimos

Kurt: Cierto, al día siguiente descubrí lo de que eras un malvado y buscabas solo tener sexo conmigo

Blaine: Ahh no, descubriste mi feo pasado, espero mis hijos jamás lo sepan

Kurt: De mi boca no saldrá nada, ni de la tuya

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: Has sido un padre y esposo maravilloso no tienes nada que agradecer

Blaine: Si tú lo dices

Kurt: Sipi, sino pregúntale a tu hija, te adora

Blaine: Más le vale, oye me he chutado lo del ballet, ir a conseguir sus mallitas y la cosa esa que ni recuerdo como se llama

Kurt: Amor, su tu-tú

Blaine: Eso

Kurt: Oye nuestra primera vez, el día coincidirá con nuestro aniversario de bodas

Blaine: Que observador

Kurt: Tú ya lo habías notado

Blaine: Aja, por lo cual preparé algo muy especial

Kurt: Amor, pensé que después de esa noche, una más y no te volvería a ver

Blaine: Te lo dije, yo quería hacer el amor contigo, me había enamorado

Kurt: No daba crédito del todo, pero estaba enamorado de ti, quería vivir todo, sin importar el mañana, solo tenía 60 días

Blaine: Yo quiero vivir 60 años a tu lado

Kurt: Amor tendríamos como ochenta

Blaine: No a partir de esta edad, la década me encantó

Kurt: Ouch, peor, estaríamos bien viejitos

Blaine: Con tanto ejercicio, llegaremos con una condición bárbara

Kurt: Hoy hacemos noche tranquila, ¿qué dices?

Blaine: Va, podemos quedarnos en la proa a ver las estrellas

Kurt: Ok

B: _La noche tranquila lo fue hasta las once, porque de ahí regresamos al camarote, a amarnos como loquitos dice él, me tiene que compensar con lo de su consultorio había descuidado un poco a su esposo, o sea, para mañana, bueno dentro de unas horas, logré que en el camarote donde lo hice mi hombre por primera vez, nos prepararan una cena tan exquisita como aquella noche, champagne porque a mi esposo no se le sube como a mi novio de hace algunos años, aquí estamos afuera del camarote 2535, listos para celebrar una década de felicidad, de haber ahogado al malvado, de estar descompuesto, de mil cosas._

K: _Es el mismo camarote, yo lo tenía anotado en mi diario de aquellos años, el 2535, aquí fue donde murió el tesoro sagrado de mi abuela, es decir mi virginidad, a partir de ese día, el vicio del amor entre Blaine y yo se hizo grande, enorme, macro, en fin, hoy hace una década nos juramos amor y fidelidad, entramos a la capilla del barco, una bien chiquito, renovamos los dos solitos nuestros votos, ahora vamos a...umm... la primera vez no fue un horror...como ninguna de las que...umm...ayy...le han seguido...diez años de seguir aprendiendo a su lado...salir de la prehistoria... ser un hombre del siglo veinte completamente informado de su cuerpo de sus reacciones y como él me puede llevar a la plenitud al amar...también como yo lo puedo extasiar... que sea feliz a mi lado... se sienta pleno al hacer el amor._

B: _De regreso del viaje, los dos queríamos otras vacaciones porque veníamos muertos, pero las obligaciones esperan, nuestros hijos corrieron a abrazarnos, nos aturdieron con tanta plática, ha pasado un mes desde nuestra luna de miel, no fue segunda, porque durante esos diez años nos hemos dado nuestras escapadas, pero eran más tranquilas, esta que pasó si fue desbordante de amor y pasión, a pesar de tantas mentiras, la verdad siempre triunfa al final y pues si, nuestro amor ganó a sus ideas de compromiso con la abuela de él y mi negación a volver a amar._

K: _Estamos estrenando casa, el departamento resultaba ya pequeño para estos dos niños, irnos a los suburbios fue imposible, por lo cual, él compró una casa, la cual no parece eso, sino una mansión, está enorme, los cuartos están listos ya, lo demás lo debo adornar y llenar de muebles, pero no lo haré solito, estamos los dos sentados, él en la cama de nuestra hija y yo en la de mi hijo, le tomé la mano, los dos nos levantamos, estamos en la puerta viéndolos dormir, salimos, nos recargamos en la puerta que ya está cerrada_

Kurt: Amor

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: No me casé contigo por los lujos

Blaine: Lo sé, diez años me lo avalan

Kurt: ¿Quiere estrenar mi esposo nuestra recámara?

Blaine: Desde luego

Los dos caminaron besándose, la puerta se fue cerrando una vez que ellos entraron, esa nueva cama se llenaría del amor entre ellos, de su gran verdad... "SU AMOR", el cual a pesar de vivir un crucero con muchas mentiras, ganó, los dos se enseñaron y aprendieron muchas cosas, la más importante, que su destino era estar unidos, a una década lo comprobaban, cada segundo juntos les dejaba nuevas experiencias, ahora tenían dos hijos que crecían a pasos agigantados, y ellos

Blaine: Mi chiquito

Kurt: Ya voy a terminar el libro

Blaine: No le vayas a poner fin

Kurt: Lo sé... solo lo quiero cerrar con una frase

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: El amor es la gran verdad que nadie puede negar, ni pelear contra él, ni renunciar a él, se sobrepone a cualquier mentira, a cualquier situación y es el motor de mi vida

Blaine: De la mía también.

* * *

_Y así es como termina otra historia :') espero la hayan disfrutado mucho. Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews :D_

_Desde mañana espero retomar Come What May y Solo Contigo :) lo sé, ambas son CrissColfer y estoy trabajando en otra CC ahahah, pero yo creo que el fin de semana o antes publicaré un fic Klaine ;)_

Hasta la próxima, os quiero :)

XOXO

.mayĭ.


End file.
